L'évadé
by Sydney8201
Summary: Incapable de vivre sans lui, Castiel est venu chercher Dean chez lui pour l'emmener dans sa fuite. Mais construire une histoire d'amour avec un criminel n'est pas simple pour l'ancien agent du FBI. Ils s'aiment mais rien ne sera facile pour eux. Quelles épreuves vont-ils affronter ? Qui s'opposera à eux ? Réussiront-ils à être heureux ? Suite de l'infiltré. DESTIEL.
1. Danger

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le 1er chapite de la suit. Il se déroule plusieurs mois plus tard. Le chapitre suivant reprendra immédiatement à la fin de la dernière histoire.**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

 **merci de me lire et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Radioactive d'Imagine Dragons**

 **Chapitre 1 : Danger**

 _« Le courage est souvent l'effet d'une vue nette du danger qu'on affronte ou de l'ignorance entière du même danger »_

 _Claude Adrien Helvétius_

Comment Dean en était-il arrivé là ? C'était la question qu'il se posait depuis quelques semaines maintenant et qui ne cessait de le hanter depuis qu'il avait dû prendre la fuite pour échapper à une mort certaine.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se trouvait ainsi en danger. Son métier – son ancien métier – l'avait souvent conduit à se retrouver dans des situations plus ou moins similaires. Il avait dû lutter pour sa vie, combattre des criminels et tuer avant d'être tué. Il avait été entraîné dans ce but et s'il préférait s'en sortir sans tuer personne, il était également préparé à le faire si c'était nécessaire.

Il n'avait jamais eu peur. Il ne laissait pas ce sentiment l'envahir tant il le savait capable de l'handicaper et de l'empêcher d'être au maximum de ses capacités. Il ne pensait pas alors au pire scénario et se concentrait uniquement sur ce qu'il devait faire pour survivre. Il avait appris à compartimenter les choses pour être plus efficace. Quand il était Dean l'agent du FBI, il n'avait plus de famille, plus de gens qui comptaient sur lui et plus de peur de les abandonner à leur sort. Il ne pensait plus qu'à ce qu'il devait faire et envisageait toutes les options sans la moindre difficulté.

Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Cette fois, il n'était pas Dean l'agent du FBI mais juste Dean Winchester. Un homme qui avait fait les mauvais choix et était tombé amoureux du mauvais homme. Il était un cliché sur lequel on aurait pu écrire des livres à l'eau de rose et fait des films dont tout le monde se serait moqué.

Il ne pouvait même pas réellement s'en prendre à quelqu'un et le blâmer pour la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. C'était en grande partie sa propre faute. Il avait fait les mauvais choix et pris les mauvaises décisions. Il avait senti venir le danger mais il avait refusé d'ouvrir les yeux. Puis, quand il avait eu une chance d'échapper à tout ça, il avait hésité. Il avait ensuite joué de malchance. Et il avait à nouveau choisi de suivre la mauvaise personne une dernière fois.

Sam lui aurait probablement dit qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler ses sentiments et qu'aimer un homme qui l'avait finalement mis en danger n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aurait pu s'empêcher de faire. Dean voulait le croire lui aussi. Mais il était convaincu qu'il aurait du tout arrêter avant d'en arriver là.

Car il était à présent dos au mur. Dans tous les sens du terme. Il n'avait plus d'autre choix que de continuer dans sa voie et d'espérer qu'il s'en sortirait en vie malgré tout. Et il était également littéralement le dos contre un mur, suivi et traqué, menacé et mort de peur. Il était seul. Il avait une arme dans la main dans laquelle il ne lui restait que quelques balles. Il pouvait entendre son ennemi approcher et il savait qu'il ne lui restait que quelques minutes pour trouver une issue.

Le problème était qu'il n'en voyait aucune pour le moment. Il était perdu. Il aurait aimé que Castiel soit là pour lui sauver la vie une fois de plus. Qu'il surgisse brusquement et tue tous ceux qui le menaçaient. Mais il ne savait pas où Castiel se trouvait. Ils avaient été séparés rapidement et Dean n'était même pas sûr qu'il était toujours envie. Il avait entendu des coups de feu un peu plus tôt. Il n'avait pas pris le temps d'aller voir qui était blessé. Castiel lui avait donné un ordre clair. « Fuis et ne te retourne pas ». Et si cela allait à l'encontre de tous ses principes et de son instinct, il l'avait fait. Pas parce qu'il estimait que Castiel était son supérieur ou qu'il était en droit de lui dire ce qu'il devait ou non faire. Mais parce qu'il était plus expérimenté que lui dans ce type de situation. Parce qu'il connaissait par cœur les gens contre lesquels ils se battaient. Et parce que Dean en avait assez de se mettre en danger pour un combat qui n'était finalement pas vraiment le sien.

Il était blessé de surcroît. Malgré sa fuite rapide, une balle s'était logée dans son épaule. Il avait déjà reçu ce type de blessure. Il savait que ce n'était pas mortel mais qu'il devait rapidement se faire soigner s'il voulait éviter toutes complications. Ça faisait un mal de chien et l'enfoiré qui lui avait tiré dessus avait touché son épaule droite. Ce qui, pour un droitier, compliquait grandement les choses s'il devait se battre ou même se servir de son arme.

La seule solution qui lui restait était de trouver le moyen de rejoindre la voiture de Castiel, de parvenir à la démarrer sans les clefs et de quitter cet endroit. Il avait perdu son téléphone pendant qu'il prenait la fuite et il ne pouvait pas appeler Benny à la rescousse. Il n'était de toute façon pas sûr que son ancien coéquipier aurait accepté de venir l'aider. Il avait été là après son séjour à l'hôpital et il l'avait supplié de dénoncer Castiel et de reprendre son ancienne vie. Dean avait assuré qu'il y réfléchirait. Mais il n'en avait rien fait. Quand Castiel était revenu le chercher, il avait plongé à nouveau tête baissée. Pas parce qu'il aimait le danger qu'une relation avec Castiel représentait. Pas parce qu'il avait envie de cette vie où il côtoyait des criminels et assistait à des choses qu'il aurait dû empêcher. Mais parce qu'il aimait Castiel comme un dingue. Il l'aimait malgré ses tendances meurtrières. Malgré son absence complète de morale et malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir depuis qu'il était sorti de prison.

Durant les quelques mois de leur cohabitation, Dean avait pu voir le véritable visage de l'homme qu'il aimait. En prison, Castiel était contraint de faire profil bas pour ne pas risquer une incarcération plus longue. Il avait commis plusieurs crimes pendant qu'il était enfermé. Il était responsable de la mort de plusieurs personnes durant cette période. Mais c'était bien pire depuis qu'il avait réussi à s'échapper.

C'était comme si le fait d'être en cavale lui avait ouvert les yeux. Il n'avait plus besoin de donner le change pour tromper la police ou ses parents. Tout le monde savait qu'il était un criminel. Son nom était dans toutes les bouches et dans tous les journaux qu'ils soient télévisés ou papiers. Il faisait parti des personnes le plus recherchés par toutes les polices et Interpol l'avait classé parmi les hommes les plus dangereux en liberté. Castiel n'avait plus besoin de jouer un rôle. Il n'avait plus besoin de faire comme s'il n'était pas un criminel la majeure partie du temps. Cela lui avait offert la liberté de faire ce que bon lui semblait. Un meurtre de plus ou de moins ne changerait jamais sa sentence. S'il était attrapé, il serait condamné à mort. Point final.

Dean s'était attendu à ce qu'il choisisse de quitter le pays et de partir quelque part où on ne pourrait pas l'extrader et le rendre aux autorités américaines. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il le contraigne à le suivre là-bas. Mais Castiel avait refusé de quitter le pays. Pas par patriotisme ou parce qu'il avait des attaches ici. Il n'avait juste pas peur d'être retrouvé. Il se savait plus fort que la police et le FBI. Plus fort que tous ses ennemis. Il était également plus intelligent. Et il était libre. Peut être pas libre d'aller et venir comme bon lui semblait. Mais libre de faire son travail comme il le souhaitait et sans se soucier que cela puisse lui retomber dessus.

Si Dean avait pensé qu'être ainsi poursuivi le rendrait peut-être plus prudent et par conséquent plus enclin à ne rien faire de radical, il s'était trompé. C'était pire encore.

Il l'avait rapidement compris en vivant avec lui. Castiel était dangereux. Il était cruel et il n'avait aucune conscience. Il tuait sans se soucier des conséquences. Il continuait à vendre de la drogue ou des armes. Et si Dean avait espéré que sa présence à ses côtés finirait peut-être par le calmer, il avait une nouvelle fois eu tort. Castiel était inarrêtable. Même quand Dean était là pour tenter de lui expliquer qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi.

Depuis le premier jour, il avait essayé de le calmer. Il lui avait répété à plusieurs reprises que cela lui faisait peur et qu'il refusait d'être mêlé à ses histoires. Il voulait bien donner une chance à leur relation mais pas dans ces circonstances. Il avait plaidé sa cause à de multiples reprises et menacé de partir. Il avait même tenté de le faire à deux reprises puis réussi à le faire à sa troisième tentative. Ça ne s'était pas bien terminé bien sûr. Mais il s'agissait là d'un détail.

Dean avait essayé de s'adapter à cette nouvelle vie. Il avait essayé de voir les bons côtés de cette aventure. Castiel était incroyablement tendre et délicat avec lui. Le sexe était génial et l'appartement luxueux. Dean état libre d'aller et venir la journée. Il pouvait profiter de l'argent de Castiel pour s'amuser. Mais il y avait également de nombreux points négatifs. Castiel partait parfois durant plusieurs jours sans qu'il n'ait la moindre garantie de le revoir en vie un jour. Il revenait parfois couvert de sang et excité. Dean se sentait seul et pas à sa place. Il n'avait pas pu continuer.

C'était toutefois de l'histoire ancienne. Il aurait pu échapper à Castiel quand Benny lui en avait offert l'opportunité à l'hôpital. Il aurait pu choisir de le dénoncer et de retourner ensuite à son ancienne vie. Mais il avait fait le choix inverse. Malgré tout ce qui l'avait conduit à le fuir quelques jours plus tôt, il était à présent déterminé à le retrouver pour le prévenir. Il était en danger. Et Dean ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir. Il avait trop besoin de lui. Il l'aimait trop pour ça.

Et c'était finalement le cumul de tous ses éléments qui l'avait conduit ici aujourd'hui. Il était là pour tuer un homme mais rien n'avait fonctionné comme prévu. Il avait dû fuir et Castiel était peut-être mort. Dean avait envie de pleurer.

Quelques mois plus tôt, il était terrassé par la douleur d'avoir perdu l'homme qu'il aimait. De l'avoir trahi pour remplir sa mission. Il était déprimé et convaincu qu'il lui faudrait des mois voire des années pour sortir à nouveau la tête de l'eau. Puis un jour, Castiel était réapparu dans sa vie. Il était venu le trouver dans son appartement alors même qu'il venait tout juste de s'échapper de prison et qu'il aurait dû se cacher quelque part en espérant que la situation se tasse pour lui. Il avait pris ce risque pour venir le voir et s'assurer que ce qu'ils avaient partagé était vrai. Dean le lui avait alors juré parce qu'il refusait de mentir. Parce que revoir Castiel avait balayé toutes ses bonnes résolutions et toutes ses défenses. Il lui avait tout dit. Puis il avait exigé que Castiel lui donne des réponses à son tour. Ce qu'il avait fait. Il lui avait dit tout ce que Dean rêvait d'entendre depuis longtemps. Ils avaient fait l'amour. Et alors qu'ils auraient dû se séparer, Castiel avait pris une décision qui avait changé la vie de Dean pour de bon. Il avait longtemps été prisonnier de cette nouvelle vie. Il n'en voulait pas mais ne pouvait pas non plus s'en défaire. Il était réellement dos au mur.

Benny lui aurait probablement dit que tout était de la faute de Castiel. Que c'était lui qui l'avait « enlevé » et contraint à le suivre. Que c'était lui qui l'avait présenté à ces gens qui voulaient à présent le tuer. Que sans lui, Dean ne serait pas en danger.

Il n'aurait pas eu totalement tort. Mais le jeune homme savait également que c'était en grande partie sa faute. Il avait rapidement compris que Castiel n'était pas capable de le laisser partir mais qu'il était également incapable de lui faire du mal. Si Dean avait pris la fuite, il l'aurait probablement cherché et trouvé. Mais il ne l'aurait pas forcé à le suivre à nouveau. Il aurait fait ce dont Dean avait besoin. Comme à chaque fois. Il le lui avait même proposé quand le jeune homme était à l'hôpital. Dean avait refusé son offre et l'avait suivi à nouveau. Volontairement et en sachant exactement ce que cela signifiait. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui.

\- Dean, Dean, Dean, tu aurais dû accepter ma proposition … tu ne serais pas dans cette situation si tu avais fait le bon choix, lança son adversaire qui semblait approcher rapidement.

S'il était là, cela signifiait probablement que Castiel était celui qui avait été blessé lors de leur affrontement. Dean refusait de penser qu'il pouvait être mort. Pour le moment, il avait besoin de rester concentré sur ce qui lui arrivait.

Car Balthazar était bien plus dangereux que ce qu'il avait pensé la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Comme Gabriel, Dean l'avait sous-estimé. Il avait pensé qu'il était juste un pion qui suivait les ordres bêtement. Qu'il était incapable de prendre des décisions par lui-même. Il le voyait comme bien moins dangereux que Castiel. Il avait eu tort. Balthazar était peut-être drôle et passait du temps à séduire tout le monde mais il n'en était pas moins un criminel prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait tant. Et ce qu'il désirait à cet instant précis était simple. Il voulait la place de Castiel. Au sein de l'organisation et dans le lit de Dean. Il n'était pas prêt à abandonner son idée.

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que j'aurais su prendre soin de toi. Tu n'aurais manqué de rien. Tu aurais été protégé et chéri comme tu le mérites. Castiel n'a jamais été capable de te combler comme j'aurais pu le faire.

Dean aurait probablement ri devant autant de prétention s'il n'avait pas été terrifié. Il avait également du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur la douleur dans son épaule.

Comme bien des gens avant lui, il s'était laissé charmer par Balthazar. Il était séduisant, avait un accent sexy et était également riche à million. Il s'était montré gentil avec Dean quand ce dernier avait tenté de fuir Castiel. Il l'avait recueilli chez lui et l'avait écouté se plaindre pendant de longues minutes. Puis il avait montré son vrai visage. Il se fichait pas mal des états d'âme du jeune homme. Tout ce qu'il voulait était le mettre dans son lit. Et pas uniquement parce qu'il avait envie de lui mais aussi parce qu'il savait que cela détruirait Castiel. Dean refusait d'être un pion dans la petite guerre qu'ils se menaient. Il refusait qu'on se serve de lui.

\- Montre toi maintenant et je réfléchirais à te laisser en vie. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te tuer. C'est Castiel que je veux voir mort. Si tu te montres raisonnable, je pourrais t'épargner.

Dean savait qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge. Après ce qu'il avait fait, Balthazar refuserait de le laisser en vie. C'était évident. Il avait deux solutions et il devait choisir la bonne malgré la confusion qui régnait dans son esprit. Il pouvait affronter Balthazar et tenter de prendre le dessus sur lui malgré sa blessure. Ou il pouvait essayer de fuir le plus discrètement possible. Les deux options étaient risquées et aucune ne le satisfaisait entièrement. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas rester éternellement caché derrière le mur contre lequel il se trouvait. Il finirait par être trouvé et tué. Il devait tenter sa chance.

\- Dean, je te laisse cinq minutes pour te montrer. Si tu ne le fais, je te trouverais moi-même et je te ferais souffrir. Je ne me contenterais pas te tuer. Je te forcerais à regarder pendant que j'achèverais ton précieux Castiel avant de m'amuser avec toi pendant des heures et des heures.

Dean dégluti avec peine. La menace était claire. Il savait que Balthazar ne mentait pas juste pour lui faire peur. Il était parfaitement capable de faire tout ce qu'il avait dit. Il y avait toutefois une bonne nouvelle dans ce qu'il venait de dire. Castiel était en vie. Il avait parlé de l'achever. Il était probablement blessé mais il n'était pas mort. Et Dean savait qu'il allait tenter de venir à sa rescousse. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas derrière. Il avait confiance en lui. Il devait juste tenir suffisamment longtemps pour que Castiel puisse le rejoindre.

\- Je prendrais bien soin de toi Dean. Je peux te promettre que tu seras bien avec moi.

Dean secoua la tête. Comment Balthazar pouvait-il penser qu'il allait le croire ? Il aurait du savoir qu'il n'allait pas sortir de sa cachette aussi facilement. Pas quand il avait eu l'occasion de voir son vrai visage. Il était soit stupide soit trop prétentieux pour penser qu'il était possible de lui résister. Peut-être un peu des deux.

Dean prit une grande inspiration. Il était temps pour lui de passer à l'action. Attendre Castiel était stupide et risqué. Il était peut-être terrifié mais il était également un ancien agent du FBI. Il avait été entraîné. Il savait se battre et se servir d'une arme. Il avait déjà affronté des hommes aussi dangereux que Balthazar et aucun n'avait réussi à prendre le dessus sur lui. Il avait également participé à certains rendez vous de Castiel au début de leur petite « aventure ». Il avait été parfaitement capable de remplir son rôle. Il était fort et intelligent. Il n'allait pas se laisser tuer sans réagir. Il n'allait pas non plus attendre qu'on vole à son secours. Balthazar semblait le sous-estimer et Dean allait utiliser ceci à son avantage. Il était à présent déterminé à le tuer.

Il regarda autour de lui rapidement. Il était juste à l'extérieur du bâtiment où il avait laissé Castiel. Ils étaient isolés et loin de toutes habituations. Il ne pouvait pas se réfugier quelque part facilement. Sa seule chance était de courir se cacher parmi les arbres qui entouraient l'endroit. Il aurait toutefois aimé savoir exactement où se situait son ennemi. Mais sa voix se répercutait autour d'eux et il ne pouvait pas le localiser précisément.

\- Dean ! l'appela alors à nouveau Balthazar.

Une chose était sûr, il se rapprochait de lui. Contrairement à ce qu'il lui avait dit, il n'allait pas se contenter de l'attendre patiemment. Il était déterminé à lui mettre la main dessus. Il ne cherchait qu'à gagner du temps en lui parlant. Dean n'était pas stupide. Il voyait clair dans son jeu.

Il vérifia rapidement le chargeur de son arme. C'était difficile de ne le faire que d'une main mais il y parvint finalement. Il ne lui restait que trois balles. C'était trop peu pour réaliser un tir de couverture le temps d'aller se cacher ailleurs. S'il devait tirer, ce ne serait que lorsqu'il aurait Balthazar dans son viseur. Il n'avait pas le luxe de gaspiller des balles.

Une fois cette option écartée, il observa les alentours. Il y avait deux carcasses de voiture droit devant lui. Elles pourraient le cacher s'il s'accroupissait. Mais cela supposait qu'il court à découvert pendant quelques mètres. Si Balthazar était juste à l'angle du mur, il ne pourrait pas ne pas le voir. Il lui tirerait dans le dos et tout serait terminé. A sa gauche, il y avait une sorte de petite cabane qui tombait en ruine. Il était hors de question de se réfugier à l'intérieur puisqu'il n'y avait qu'une porte et qu'il serait pris au piège si Balthazar le trouvait. Mais il pouvait tenter de la contourner et de trouver refuge derrière.

Le jeune homme avait pris sa décision. Il prit une dernière grande inspiration et se força à expirer lentement par le nez. Il se lança ensuite en direction de la cabane à sa gauche. Il fit un effort pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Malheureusement pour lui, Balthazar dut l'entendre puisqu'il entendit un coup de feu et qu'une balle vint s'écraser à ses pieds, le manquant de peu.

\- Je te vois … tu ne pourras pas m'échapper éternellement. Tu es blessé et tu es vulnérable. Sans Castiel, tu n'as aucune chance.

Dean détestait constater combien Balthazar le sous estimait. Il ne semblait pas avoir peur de lui. Il ne le voyait que comme le jouet de Castiel. Un homme faible et incapable de se défendre seul. C'était inacceptable. Il était toutefois possible que Balthazar ne dise cela que pour le provoquer et pour le forcer à commettre une erreur. Dean n'allait pas se laisser avoir.

Il accéléra donc et contourna la cabane. Il plaqua son dos contre et regarda à nouveau autour de lui en quête d'une autre cachette. Il ne pouvait pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit. Il devait rester en mouvement pour ne pas devenir une cible trop facile à atteindre. Mais être en mouvement signifiait prendre le risque d'être vu une fois de plus. Il avait eu de la chance jusque-là. Il n'était pas sûr que cela continue. Il avait toutefois pris une décision et il comptait bien s'y tenir. Il avait l'obscurité de son côté. L'endroit n'était pas éclairé et c'était clairement un avantage. Dean avait en revanche toujours très mal à l'épaule. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et s'il continuait sur ce rythme, il risquait de finir par perdre connaissance. Il ne pourrait pas se défendre non plus s'il se retrouvait face à face avec Balthazar.

\- Dean, sois raisonnable. Viens avec moi, lança son adversaire.

Il s'approchait. Le jeune homme était persuadé que la situation l'amusait beaucoup. Il devait aimer jouer les prédateurs et poursuivre ainsi sa proie blessée en jouant avec elle. Il était dégoûtant. Dean avait longtemps cru que Castiel était un monstre sanguinaire dont il devait avoir peur. Il avait vu de ses yeux ce dont il était capable au cours des derniers mois. Mais il réalisait à présent que Balthazar était bien pire. Il n'était pas uniquement un criminel. Il était également un pervers qui n'hésitait pas à abuser sexuellement de ses victimes. Il était bien plus dangereux que Castiel.

\- Va te faire foutre, s'écria le jeune homme qui avait la nausée rien qu'en pensant à ce que Balthazar pourrait lui faire s'il mettait la main sur lui.

Il refusait que ce porc pose à nouveau les mains sur lui. Il s'était plus ou moins laissé faire la première fois avant de comprendre qu'il ne voulait personne d'autre que Castiel. Que s'il devait le quitter alors il finirait sa vie seul. Il refusait d'envisager une autre histoire. Et certainement pas avec un type comme Balthazar.

Il ne devait toutefois pas entrer dans son jeu et se laisser déstabiliser. C'était une guerre des nerfs. Et si dans le combat physique, Dean était clairement désavantagé, il pouvait avoir le dessus dans ce domaine. Il était intelligent et entrainé.

\- Je crois au contraire que c'est toi qui va aller te faire foutre … et par moi si tout se passe comme prévu.

Dean dut ravaler une nouvelle nausée. Il regarda autour de lui et fit le point rapidement. Balthazar se rapprochait rapidement et il n'avait que quelques secondes pour choisir sa nouvelle destination.

Face à lui, les arbres offraient une couverture. Mais c'était plus sombre encore que là où il se trouvait et il prenait le risque de trébucher et de perdre du temps. La voiture était à sa droite mais à quelques centaines de mètres. Le chemin était à découvert. Le bâtiment était à sa gauche. Il n'était pas vraiment loin. S'il pouvait atteindre l'angle, il pourrait ensuite longer le mur tout en restant à couvert. Il était hors de question de rentrer à l'intérieur et d'être pris au piège même si l'envie de rejoindre Castiel était forte. Il devait penser avant tout à lui. C'était ce qu'il aurait voulu le voir faire.

\- Dean … lança Balthazar à nouveau.

Ce fut le déclic pour le jeune homme. Il s'élança à sa gauche en direction du bâtiment. Il entendit son adversaire courir derrière lui puis un coup de feu retentit. Il ne s'arrêta pas. Il n'entendait pas la balle s'écraser où que ce soit. Balthazar avait visiblement tiré en l'air pour lui faire peur. Ça ne fonctionnait pas. Dean se sentait fort. Il ne savait pas d'où cette énergie lui venait quand il s'était senti à bout de souffle et de force quelques minutes plus tôt. Peut être était ce le fait de parvenir à échapper à Balthazar malgré sa blessure. Peut être était ce le fait de penser à Castiel et d'avoir envie de le rendre fier en survivant malgré tout. Il n'aurait pas su le dire mais il accueillait cette bonne énergie avec soulagement. Il avait une chance. Il lui suffisait de ne pas commettre d'erreur.

\- Dean, ça suffit maintenant. Je commence à perdre patience ! jeta Balthazar qui semblait effectivement perdre patience.

Il avait dû penser qu'il serait plus simple de coincer Dean. Qu'il se laisserait faire et baisserait les bras. Qu'il renoncerait à se battre. Il avait réellement eu tort de le sous-estimer. Dean n'était pas faible. C'était aussi pour ça que Castiel l'avait choisi.

\- Si tu ne sors pas de ta cachette alors j'irais achever ton petit ami. Tu veux vraiment que je le tue parce que tu m'as mis en colère ?

Dean s'immobilisa alors en entendant cette menace. Il avait le dos collé contre le mur du bâtiment et s'apprêtait à basculer de l'autre côté. Mais entendre Balthazar parler de Castiel le stoppa dans son élan. Il n'était pas sûr que son adversaire soit sérieux. Il semblait avoir envie de l'attraper avant. Peut être pour pouvoir le torturer devant Castiel. Pour faire souffrir son ennemi en violant Dean sous ses yeux. Mais il y avait une infime chance qu'il renonce et choisisse finalement d'aller achever Castiel avant de se lancer à nouveau à sa poursuite. Après tout, c'était lui sa cible principale. Dean n'était qu'un petit bonus. Il voulait Castiel mort avant toute autre chose.

\- Tu ne le feras pas, jeta t-il à son tour.

\- Tu crois ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça exactement ?

\- Tu veux me posséder et tu veux qu'il le sache. Tu n'y prendrais pas le même plaisir si tu le tues avant de l'avoir fait souffrir. C'est pour ça que tu me veux.

\- Peut être bien oui. Mais j'ai également l'ordre de le tuer et je suis toujours les ordres qu'on me donne. Je pourrais choisir de m'amuser avec toi après.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Il avait cru que Balthazar avait agi seul. Il avait vraiment pensé qu'il avait pris l'initiative de le tuer seul. Parce qu'il voulait prendre sa place au sein de l'organisation et devenir le bras droit de Crowley. Mais le fait qu'il ait reçu l'ordre de le tuer signifiait qu'il ne travaillait pas seul. Même s'il arrivait à le tuer, la menace resterait entière. Et cette fois, elle serait sans visage. Dean avait besoin d'en savoir plus. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il pourrait le conduire à parler.

\- Tu mens, tenta t-il en avançant un peu plus encore vers l'angle du mur.

\- Peut être … ou peut être que je dis la vérité. Tu crois que j'ai agi seul ? Tu crois que je suis le seul à vouloir la mort de Castiel ? Si c'est réellement ce que tu penses, alors tu vas au-devant de gros ennuis.

\- Qui pourrait vouloir le tuer à part toi ?

\- Gabriel pour commencer.

Dean savait déjà tout ça. Il avait été aux premières loges et avait de lui-même constaté jusqu'où Gabriel était capable d'aller. Lui qui avait été le bras droit de Castiel pendant des années avait finalement choisi de retourner sa veste. Il avait changé de camp. Uniquement parce qu'il ne supportait pas de voir Dean prendre une place importante dans la vie de son patron. Il avait tenté de tuer Dean lui-même. Il était possible que ce soit lui qui ait donné l'ordre à Balthazar de tuer Castiel. Dean n'en savait pas suffisamment sur la hiérarchie au sein de l'organisation pour être sûr que Gabriel était plus haut « gradé » que Balthazar. Mais il était probable qu'ils travaillent ensemble. Après tout, ils avaient le même objectif. La mort de Dean et de Castiel. Cela pouvait les avoir conduits à s'allier.

\- C'est Gabriel qui t'a donné l'ordre de le tuer ? demanda t-il parce qu'il avait besoin d'en savoir plus.

\- Je ne reçois pas d'ordre de Gabriel. Il n'est pas en mesure de m'en donner. Non … désolé Dean mais l'ordre ne vient pas de lui. Il vient de quelqu'un de plus haut placé et qui a fortement insisté pour que je me débarrasse de Castiel.

\- Il est le meilleur d'entre vous. Pourquoi voudrait-on le voir mort ?

Dean savait pourquoi Gabriel voulait tuer Castiel. Il savait aussi pourquoi Balthazar en avait envie. Mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi leurs supérieurs pourraient avoir le même objectif quand ils avaient toujours semblé satisfaits de son travail. Il leur avait toujours été fidèle. Il avait même été prêt à finir ses jours en prison pour eux. Ils ne pouvaient pas vouloir se débarrasser de lui.

\- Parce qu'il est devenu faible. Et tout ça à cause de toi. Il n'est plus le même depuis que tu vis avec lui. On a fermé les yeux sur votre histoire tant qu'il continuait à faire ce qu'on attendait de lui. Mais il commence à avoir de doutes … il commence à avoir envie d'autre chose. Et il en sait bien trop pour qu'on le laisse nous échapper. Il doit mourir.

Dean ricana alors. C'était idiot de penser que Castiel pourrait vouloir les trahir. Il avait toujours tout fait pour protéger Crowley et tous ses associés. Il ne parlerait jamais. Ni au FBI ni à la police. Il était fidèle et loyal.

\- Si tu me tues, tu le pousseras à le faire, sois en sûr. Il vous dénoncera tous si tu me fais du mal, assura t-il alors.

Dean en était convaincu. C'était une des choses qui le rassuraient et l'avaient convaincu de reprendre Castiel et de lui laisser une seconde chance. Il ne pouvait plus nier que son petit ami était un criminel. Qu'il prenait du plaisir à faire le mal. Il en avait été le témoin à plusieurs reprises. C'était même ce qui l'avait conduit en premier lieu à vouloir le fuir. Mais il était également convaincu qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal à lui. Castiel avait du mal à comprendre les émotions que vivaient Dean. Les sentiments qu'il avait depuis leur départ. Le fait que sa famille lui manque et la tristesse de ne pas savoir quoi faire de sa vie. Il ne comprenait pas non plus la peur que le travail de Castiel lui inspirait. Il n'était pas familier avec ce genre d'émotions. Il n'avait appris que très récemment ce qu'était « aimer quelqu'un ». Il pouvait être méchant parfois, uniquement par la parole, et un peu brusque aussi quand il était question de sexe. Mais il était totalement incapable de faire du mal à Dean. Il ne pouvait pas le faire souffrir volontairement. Il tenait bien trop à lui pour ça. Et il était parfaitement capable de trahir tout le monde ou de faire un massacre si quelqu'un touchait au jeune homme. Il était prêt à tout pour le défendre lui. Et si Balthazar réussissait à lui faire du mal ou à le tuer alors Castiel n'hésiterait pas une seconde. Il le tuerait en premier lieu après l'avoir fait longuement souffrir. Puis il dénoncerait tous les gens qui avaient travaillé avec lui. Il les ferait tous tomber en guise de vengeance. Castiel avait choisi son camp depuis un moment maintenant. Il était du côté de Dean. Il le lui avait assuré et le jeune homme avait totalement confiance en lui. Il ne doutait plus de son amour ou de sa loyauté. Il se demandait même comment il avait pu en douter un jour quand Castiel lui avait donné des preuves à maintes reprises qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Il avait fait des efforts et des concessions pour le jeune homme. Il n'était pas parfait mais personne ne l'était vraiment. Et Dean avait des torts aussi. Il l'avait abandonné après tout.

\- Tu crois vraiment que tu es plus important pour lui que nous ? Tu crois qu'il te fait passer avant l'organisation qui l'a amené au sommet et qui l'ai aidé à s'échapper de prison ?

Quelques mois plus tôt, Dean en aurait peut-être douté. Il avait longtemps pensé que Castiel ne tenait pas réellement à lui. Qu'il n'était pas en mesure de le faire passer en premier dans sa vie. Il l'avait pensé quand ils étaient en prison puis quand il était venu le chercher chez lui. Mais malgré sa présence au quotidien, Castiel continuait de vaquer à ses occupations. Il n'était presque jamais là au début. Dean avait alors cru qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un jouet pour lui. Il avait eu tort. Si seulement il l'avait compris dès le début, ils n'en seraient certainement pas là maintenant.

\- J'en suis convaincu oui. Tu peux penser que c'est orgueilleux de ma part mais j'ai aucun doute sur ce point. Et je sais que vous n'en avez pas. Sans quoi, vous ne chercheriez pas à le tuer par tous les moyens. Vous ne vous serviriez pas de moi pour le faire d'ailleurs !

Il savait qu'il avait marqué un point puisqu'il entendit Balthazar jurer entre ses dents. Il entendit ensuite des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient. Il était temps pour le jeune homme de bouger à nouveau. Il contourna donc l'angle du bâtiment et continua à le longer jusqu'à se trouver de l'autre côté. S'il courait vraiment vite, il pouvait tenter de rejoindre la voiture à présent. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que Castiel avait laissé un jeu de clef à l'intérieur. S'il n'y en avait pas, il serait coincé. Mais il ne pouvait pas continuer à jouer au chat et à la souris éternellement. Pas quand il continuait à perdre du sang. Son épaule le lançait affreusement. Il avait besoin de soins et rapidement. Il n'avait pas d'autres choix.

Il prit une grande inspiration, s'excusa mentalement d'abandonner Castiel puis s'élança finalement. Il courut aussi vite qu'il le put. Il était épuisé et ses jambes tremblaient. Ses muscles le lançaient et il avait le souffle court. Mais il réussit à atteindre la voiture. Il avait tout juste ouvert la portière quand une balle ricocha contre la carrosserie à quelques centimètres de lui. Il se jeta à l'intérieur et tenta de referma la porte. Mais Balthazar était plus rapide que lui. Il attrapa la portière avant de venir coller son arme dans le dos du jeune homme. Ce dernier fut alors convaincu qu'il allait tirer. Il ferma les yeux et attendit que son ennemi le tue. Mais il n'en fit rien.

\- Je t'ai trouvé, souffla Balthazar.

Dean devait reconnaître qu'il avait perdu. Il n'avait plus aucune issue. Il était à la merci de ce monstre. Il recula donc pour sortir de la voiture. S'il devait être abattu, il voulait se tenir debout et faire face à son meurtrier. Il refusait qu'il le tue alors qu'il était de dos et agenouillé sur le siège de la voiture.

\- Je dois reconnaître que je suis surpris que tu aies résisté aussi longtemps. Je t'ai clairement sous-estimé Dean. J'aurais dû savoir qu'un ancien agent du FBI serait suffisamment entrainé pour me donner du fil à retordre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me tuer ? Tu parles beaucoup mais tu ne fais pas grand-chose.

C'était ce que Dean faisait toujours dans ce genre de situations. Il avait recours à l'humour et aux moqueries pour ne pas laisser paraître qu'il était totalement terrifié. Il l'avait fait avec Gabriel et il le faisait à nouveau avec Balthazar. Le plus souvent, cela lui valait d'être frappé. Mais il aimait l'idée d'être capable de faire sortir son adversaire de ses gonds. C'était une victoire à ses yeux.

\- Tu tiens tant que ça à mourir Dean ? Tu n'as donc aucune raison de vouloir vivre ?

\- J'en ai des dizaines mais je suis réaliste. Je sais que c'est ce que tu prévois de faire. Alors autant que tu passes à l'acte tout de suite et que tu ne perdes pas plus de temps.

\- Je vais te tuer Dean … tu as raison. Mais je ne vais pas faire que ça. Je vais te faire souffrir avant. Je vais te faire crier et pleurer et je vais y prendre un plaisir intense.

\- Tu es un pervers. J'espère que tu le sais.

\- Tu peux me traiter de tous les noms … ça ne changera rien. J'ai le dessus sur toi. Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien faire pour t'en sortir cette fois ?

Dean devait reconnaître qu'il était totalement pris au piège. Il n'avait aucune solution et aucune issue. Sauf miracle, il allait souffrir. Et il finirait par mourir.

\- Il n'y a personne pour te sauver Dean. Cette fois, tu es tout seul, ajouta Balthazar en souriant.

\- Il n'est pas seul. Je suis là et je ne te laisserais jamais poser tes mains sur lui.

Dean se redressa en reconnaissant la voix de Castiel. Il était venu. Il ne l'avait pas abandonné comme Dean avait tenté de le faire lui. Il aurait pu prendre la fuite et s'échapper en profitant du fait que Balthazar était occupé avec le jeune homme. Mais il avait une nouvelle fois volé à son secours.

\- Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, je le tue. Tu ne veux pas qu'il meurt Castiel. Je te conseille donc de partir. Si tu te montes raisonnable, je me contenterais de m'amuser un peu avec lui avant de la laisser partir.

\- Je préfère encore mourir que te laisser me toucher, protesta Dean en cherchant Castiel du regard.

Il ne pouvait pas encore le voir dans l'obscurité ambiante mais il pouvait sentir sa présence. Et elle suffisait à lui donner de la force. Il avait besoin que son petit ami sache qu'il ne laisserait jamais un autre homme le toucher. Il appartenait à Castiel depuis leur rencontre et il refusait que cela change.

\- Tu ne vas pas mourir Dean. Je t'ai fait une promesse et je compte bien la tenir, répliqua Castiel en sortant finalement de l'obscurité dans le dos de Balthazar.

Ce dernier ne pouvait pas le voir. Dean en revanche apercevait l'arme qu'il tenait dans la main et qu'il pointait sur leur adversaire.

\- Si tu bouges, c'est moi qui te tuerait. Je suis plus rapide que toi et je suis également un bien meilleur tireur.

Balthazar fronça les sourcils et sembla considérer ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Dean retint son souffle. Le moment était crucial. La situation pouvait basculer d'un côté comme de l'autre. Dans tous les cas, il y aurait au moins un mort. Voire plusieurs. Il espérait pouvoir s'en sortir.

\- On est dans une impasse alors Castiel. Parce que tu sais que je ne reculerais pas et que je sais que tu ne partiras pas non plus. Alors dis moi mon ami … comment va-t-on s'en sortir ?

Dean savait que Castiel ne pouvait pas bouger sans prendre le risque que Balthazar le tue lui. De son côté, ce dernier ne pouvait pas tirer sans risquer d'être abattu à son tour. Ils étaient effectivement coincés. Il revenait donc au jeune homme de faire quelque chose. Il savait que Castiel le lui reprocherait ensuite. Mais il n'était pas sans défense. Il était peut-être blessé mais il n'était certainement pas vulnérable. Il allait le leur prouver à tous les deux. Il prit une grande inspiration puis expira lentement par le nez. Balthazar semblait légèrement déconcentré par la présence de Castiel. Son arme était toujours pointée sur le visage du jeune homme mais son esprit était clairement ailleurs. Il n'aurait pas une seconde chance comme celle-ci. Il devait la saisir. Il pria une seconde pour ne pas être sur le point de commettre une erreur fatale puis se jeta en avant. Il s'aida de la voiture derrière lui pour avoir suffisamment d'élan. Il attrapa Balthazar par la taille et le fit basculer en arrière. Son adversaire l'entraîna dans sa chute.

\- Dean ! cria alors Castiel.

Le jeune homme entendit des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient. Son petit ami accourait visiblement dans sa direction mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire. La chute sembla durer une éternité. Il finit toutefois par atterrir lourdement sur Balthazar dont le dos heurta violemment le sol. Il entendit un coup de feu à sa gauche mais n'aurait pas su dire qui avait tiré. Il ne ressentit aucune douleur et en déduisit qu'il n'avait pas été touché. Il ne pouvait pas le jurer. L'adrénaline l'empêchait peut-être juste de sentir quoi que ce soit.

Il tâtonna pour tenter de prendre l'arme de Balthazar. Ce dernier le força alors à rouler sur le côté pour tenter de prendre le dessus sur lui. Il bascula sur le dos et hurla quand son épaule blessée heurta le sol. Il entendit Castiel l'appeler à nouveau. Il continua à se débattre. Balthazar était au-dessus de lui. Un nouveau coup de feu retentit. Dean ferma les yeux sans pouvoir s'en empêcher puis sentit quelque chose heurter son visage. Il tenta de rester conscient mais la douleur était trop intense. Son épaule le lançait affreusement et sa tête semblait avoir été enfermée dans un étau qu'on serrait petit à petit. Il adressa une dernière prière silencieuse pour se réveiller et ne pas mourir sans avoir pu dire à Castiel qu'il l'aimait comme un fou et qu'il était désolé d'avoir désobéi. Il perdit connaissance une seconde plus tard.


	2. Départ

**Bonjour**

 **Tout d'abord merci pour l'accueil que vous avez accordez à la suite de mon histoire. J'adore ces personnages et j'ai hâte d'écrire leurs aventures maintenant qu'ils sont libres. Merci pour vos messages et merci pour vos compliments !**

 **Voici le chapitre 2 et il revient 5 mois en arrière, juste à la fin du chapitre 40 de l'histoire précédente. Il est temps de commencer à expliquer comment ils en sont arrivés là !**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Don't dream it's over de Crowded House**

 **Chapitre 2 : Départ**

 _« Il arrivera un moment dans votre vie où vous croirez que tout est fini. Ce ne sera en fait que le début de quelque chose. »_

 _Anonyme_

 **Cinq mois plus tôt.**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Castiel sourit alors, soulagé d'avoir enfin pris une décision définitive.

\- Ce que j'ai à faire, répondit il sereinement.

Il se pencha ensuite pour l'embrasser sans en dire plus. Son choix était fait et Dean allait l'accepter même s'il devait l'y contraindre. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'avoir à le forcer mais il n'hésiterait pas à le conduire de force jusqu'à sa voiture si Dean décidait de résister. Il ne pouvait pas être séparé de lui à nouveau. Il avait cru pouvoir vivre loin du jeune homme. L'oublier et prendre la fuite. Il avait cru qu'à terme, son travail pourrait le combler comme il l'avait fait jusque-là. Il s'était trompé. Il était sorti depuis une semaine à peine et il était déjà revenu trouver Dean. Il n'avait pas pu résister au besoin de le posséder à nouveau. De le serrer dans ses bras et de respirer son parfum. Il ne se faisait plus d'illusions. Il ne pouvait pas continuer sans la présence du jeune homme auprès de lui. Dean devait le comprendre et l'accepter. Il lui faudrait peut-être du temps mais il finirait par réaliser que Castiel avait bien fait. Qu'ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Quand il recula son visage, Dean le regardait, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées. De toute évidence, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que Castiel voulait lui dire. Lui expliquer revenait à perdre du temps. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'assommer non plus. Il refusait de lui faire du mal. Il allait devoir faire court s'ils ne voulaient pas prendre plus de risque que nécessaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? demanda finalement Dean après un long silence.

Il avait toujours l'air soucieux et surpris mais il était également curieux. Peut être allait-il accepter de suivre Castiel ? Peut être n'attendait il que cette invitation pour construire une nouvelle vie à ses côtés ? Castiel doutait qu'il soit prêt à tout laisser derrière lui. Il était probablement trop proche de sa famille et tenait trop à son travail pour accepter de tout abandonner.

\- Je te l'ai dit Dean. Je refuse qu'on soit séparé à nouveau. On a besoin l'un de l'autre, répondit Castiel.

Il était toujours allongé sur le jeune homme et toujours à l'intérieur de lui. Ce n'était pas nécessairement la position idéale pour avoir une conversation importante. Il savait également qu'il aurait dû annoncer son plan sans chercher à tourner autour du pot. Mais il avait peur de la réaction de Dean et peur de ce qu'il devrait faire ensuite pour l'emmener avec lui. Il ne voulait surtout pas avoir recours à la force. Ce n'était pas la meilleure manière de commencer leur nouvelle vie à deux.

\- Tu me l'as dit mais on sait tous les deux que c'est impossible. Tu ne peux pas rester ici et je ne peux clairement pas te cacher de ma famille et de mes collègues. Je croyais que tu étais venu me dire « adieu ».

\- C'était l'idée oui. Mais je réalise à présent que je n'en suis pas capable. Je veux construire ma vie avec toi.

\- Tu vas abandonner l'organisation ? Tu vas trahir Crowley ? Parce que franchement Cas, c'est la seule solution envisageable. Et je doute que l'idée d'accepter le marché et de faire dix ans de prison te branche tant que ça.

Castiel secoua la tête. Il vit alors le visage de Dean se tendre. De toute évidence, il commençait à avoir une vague idée de ce qu'il allait lui demander. Et cela ne semblait clairement pas lui plaire. Castiel avait conscience qu'il serait le seul à faire des concessions. Il serait le seul à sacrifier sa vie pour pouvoir être avec Castiel. Mais il devait avoir conscience que lui-même prenait un risque. Rien ne lui garantissait que ses associés approuvent son choix. Il pourrait perdre sa place. Ou même mettre sa vie en danger.

\- Cas … tu ne peux pas penser à … commença Dean.

\- Tu viens avec moi, le coupa Castiel sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase.

Dean le regarda alors de longues secondes sans bouger. Castiel retint son souffle. C'était un moment crucial. Soit le jeune homme acceptait et tout irait bien. Soit il refusait et Castiel devrait le contraindre à le suivre. Dans tous les cas, il ne repartirait pas seul.

\- Oh non je ne viens pas avec toi, finit par lancer Dean.

Il appuya alors ses deux mains contre le torse de Castiel pour le forcer à reculer. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de force et Castiel n'eut aucun mal à résister. Il resta au-dessus de lui, ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, ses yeux plongés dans ceux du jeune homme.

\- Tu viens avec moi. Point final.

\- Point final ? Va te faire foutre ! Tu ne peux pas m'obliger à venir. Tu ne peux pas m'obliger à tout quitter pour toi. Je refuse.

\- Dean, ce n'est pas une question. C'est un ordre.

Castiel savait qu'il ne marquait pas des points en se comportant de la sorte. Il savait que Dean détestait recevoir des ordres. Il détestait avoir la sensation qu'ils n'étaient pas sur un pied d'égalité. Il allait pouvoir devoir se résigner.

\- J'ai ma famille ici … mes proches … mon travail. Je ne vais pas tout abandonner parce que tu as choisi de t'évader de prison. Je t'ai proposé une solution. Il te suffisait d'accepter le marché et on aurait pu avoir une chance d'être ensemble. Tu as refusé et maintenant il est trop tard !

\- Ce n'était pas une solution. C'était juste une tentative de te racheter une conscience. Dean, tu n'allais certainement pas m'attendre dix ans. Tu aurais fini par m'oublier et je … je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. C'est la seule solution et tu finiras par le comprendre.

\- Donc selon toi, la seule solution c'est de me kidnapper ? Tu ne crois pas qu'on va me chercher ? Je ne pourrais jamais … je refuse de vivre loin de tous ceux que j'aime.

Castiel était agacé par le refus de Dean. Il était agacé que le jeune homme mette ainsi en avant les gens qu'il aimait sans prendre en considération le fait qu'il aimait aussi Castiel. Il le lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises. Il lui avait juré qu'il était amoureux de lui. Il aurait dû saisir cette opportunité et donner la priorité à leur histoire. Le reste n'aurait pas dû avoir la moindre importance. Il n'en avait pas pour Castiel. Mais sur ce point-là, ils étaient différents. Castiel se fichait de sa famille et n'aimait personne d'autre que lui-même et Dean. Il ne pouvait sans doute pas comprendre ce que le jeune homme ressentait à cet instant précis. Cela ne l'empêchait toutefois pas d'être fou de rage.

\- Je croyais que tu m'aimais, rappela t-il.

\- Je t'aime oui. Mais j'aime aussi mes proches. J'aime mon travail. J'aime mon appartement.

\- Cet endroit minable ?

\- Cet endroit minable oui. C'est chez moi et je l'adore. Il n'est peut-être pas aussi luxueux que les endroits où tu as vécu jusque là mais je l'ai acheté et je m'y sens bien. Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander de tout abandonner. Qu'est-ce que mon frère va devenir ? Mon père ? Est-ce que tu y as pensé une seule seconde ? Ou est-ce que tu ne penses qu'à toi ?

Castiel devait reconnaître qu'il se fichait pas mal de ce qu'il adviendrait des gens qui entouraient Dean. Il ne souhaitait pas leur mort mais leur sort lui importait peu. Il aurait aimé que Dean voit les choses de la même manière.

\- Tu pourras les revoir quand tout se sera tassé. Tu pourras les appeler. Je ne suis pas en train de te dire que cette séparation est définitive.

Ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. Si tout se passait comme il l'espérait, Dean et lui seraient bientôt loin. Dans un pays où Castiel ne prendrait pas le risque d'être extradé. Ils ne reviendraient probablement jamais. Et le jeune homme ne pourrait pas revoir sa famille. Mais il ne pouvait pas le lui dire s'il voulait avoir une chance de le convaincre de rester. C'était un mensonge mais un mensonge nécessaire.

\- Donc je disparais de la circulation et tu crois vraiment que mon frère me laissera faire ? Il ne m'a pas quitté d'une semelle depuis que je suis sorti de prison. Je doute qu'il me laisse partir sans se poser de questions. Il va prévenir la police et ils se lanceront à notre recherche.

Castiel devait reconnaitre que Dean marquait un point. Il ne pouvait pas disparaitre du jour au lendemain sans que ses proches s'inquiètent et préviennent les autorités. Il était adulte et libre de ses mouvements mais après ce qui était arrivé en prison et l'évasion de Castiel, sa disparition serait forcément suspecte.

\- Tu n'aurais qu'à dire à ton frère que tu pars quelques jours pour t'aérer l'esprit et te changer les idées. Le temps qu'il comprenne que c'est un mensonge, on sera déjà loin.

\- Loin ? Loin comment ? Cas, non, c'est complètement dingue. Et puis je croyais que tu m'avais dit que je pourrais les revoir. Comment pourrais je leur rendre visite si nous sommes « loin » comme tu dis.

Dean posait trop de questions et Castiel n'avait pas les réponses adéquates. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de préparer son plan. Il venait tout juste de prendre la décision d'emmener Dean avec lui.

\- On ne pourra pas rester en ville. Je suis recherché et je dois disparaître. Je t'expliquerais tout en chemin. Maintenant, tu vas prendre quelques affaires. On doit être parti d'ici dix minutes. Si tu n'as rien pris alors tant pis pour toi, tu partiras sans rien.

Dean secoua à nouveau la tête. Il ne semblait pas en avoir fini avec cette discussion. Mais Castiel ne voulait pas perdre une seconde de plus à débattre. C'était inutile de toute façon. Dean allait le suivre et il n'y avait rien de plus à dire sur le sujet.

Il se leva donc rapidement, arrachant un petit cri au jeune homme quand il se retira de lui puis entreprit de se rhabiller. Il contourna ensuite le canapé et prit la direction de ce qui était probablement la chambre de Dean.

\- Je t'ai dit non Cas ! s'écria le jeune homme depuis le canapé.

Castiel ne répondit pas et poussa la porte devant lui. Comme il l'avait pressenti, il s'agissait bel et bien de la chambre du jeune homme. Il y pénétra rapidement et ouvrit le placard. Il n'avait pas le temps de regarder autour de lui pour analyser les lieux. Il était curieux mais il avait mieux à faire. Il localisa un sac dans le bas de la penderie et le sortit pour l'ouvrir. Il attrapa ensuite plusieurs tee shirt qu'il fourra à l'intérieur, avant d'y mettre quelques jeans. Il s'attaqua ensuite aux sous-vêtements du jeune homme. Il était en train de mettre les dernières paires de chaussettes quand Dean le rejoignit dans la chambre. Castiel lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Il avait pris le temps de se rhabiller mais il semblait toujours aussi furieux. Il avait les bras croisés sur son torse et le regard froid.

\- Laisse mes affaires tranquilles et va t'en avant que j'appelle la police.

\- Tu ne le feras pas, assura Castiel en reportant son attention sur le sac qui était presque plein.

\- Oh crois moi je vais le faire si tu me forces la main. Je suis désolé mais je ne veux pas partir avec toi. Tu ne peux pas m'y contraindre.

\- J'ai une arme … si tu t'obstines, je n'hésiterais pas à m'en servir.

\- Tu me tueras ?

\- Ne sois pas idiot. Je ne vais pas te tuer. Juste te faire suffisamment mal pour que tu reviennes à la raison.

Castiel doutait d'être capable de faire du mal au jeune homme mais il avait besoin de cette menace pour le convaincre de se mettre en action. Il espérait que cela fonctionnerait. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il n'aurait plus qu'une seule solution. Assommer le jeune homme et le trainer jusqu'à sa voiture. Il lui en voudrait sans doute pendant un moment mais Castiel était convaincu qu'il finirait par lui pardonner.

\- Si tu souhaites emmener autre chose, tu ferais bien de le prendre maintenant. L'horloge tourne et je ne te laisserais pas une seconde de plus.

Dean s'approcha alors de lui. Castiel se redressa pour lui faire face. Il fut surpris quand le jeune homme le frappa soudainement en plein visage. C'était la première fois qu'il levait la main sur lui de la sorte. La première fois qu'il était suffisamment furieux contre lui pour avoir recours à la violence. Son poing atterrit sur sa pommette et la douleur fut brève mais intense. Dean recula ensuite d'un pas, prit le sac au sol et le retourna pour le vider de son contenue. Castiel le regarda faire en se tenant la joue. Il n'en revenait pas du comportement de Dean. Il ne l'aurait pas cru aussi puérile.

\- Je t'ai dit de partir. Je ne te le répèterais pas, déclara le jeune homme.

Castiel relâcha sans joue, leva les yeux au ciel une seconde avant de soupirer longuement.

\- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Je suis désolé, lança t-il avant de sortir son arme.

Il la pointa en direction de Dean et la dirigea en direction de son épaule. Il n'avait pas l'intention de tirer. Mais il avait besoin que le jeune homme l'en croit capable pour pouvoir avancer.

\- Je ne voulais pas en venir là mais ma patience a des limites Dean.

\- Tu m'as dit à plusieurs reprises que tu n'étais pas capable de me faire du mal. Et tu veux me faire croire que tu vas me tirer dessus maintenant ? Je ne te crois pas.

\- Tu devrais pourtant. T'emmener avec moi est plus important à mes yeux que respecter ces fameuses promesses dont tu me parles. Je t'aime trop pour t'abandonner.

\- Mais tu ne m'aimes pas assez pour me laisser le choix et pour respecter ma décision.

\- Tu peux penser ce que tu veux … la seule chose dont je suis sûr c'est que tu ne sembles pas m'aimer suffisamment pour vouloir vivre à mes côtés.

Dean ricana alors. Il ne semblait pas avoir peur. Castiel commençait à envisager sérieusement de l'assommer. Ils perdaient du temps et cela accroissait les risques qu'on les surprenne.

\- Je t'aime comme un fou. Je t'aime plus que tout. J'ai négocié pour obtenir un accord pour toi et je l'ai fait parce que je voulais nous laisser une chance. Mais je suis désolé … je suis désolé mais je ne t'aime peut-être pas suffisamment pour tout plaquer et te suivre. Si j'étais seul … si je n'avais personne qui compte sur moi, je l'aurais fait sans hésiter. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Castiel reçut cet aveu comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Il avait peut-être surestimé l'amour que Dean avait pour lui. Il avait voulu croire qu'il le choisirait. Il avait eu tort. Mais cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'il ne laisserait pas le jeune homme derrière lui. Il ne l'aimait peut-être pas assez aujourd'hui pour tout abandonner mais il finirait par apprendre à l'aimer suffisamment pour ne plus avoir besoin de qui que ce soit d'autre. Ils allaient être heureux une fois que Dean aurait compris qu'il avait été idiot de refuser l'inévitable.

\- Dean, ramasse tes affaires. Je ne te le dirais pas deux fois, exigea Castiel en retirant la sécurité de son arme.

\- Non, répondit le jeune homme aussitôt.

\- Maintenant, cria Castiel.

Dean le dévisagea alors avant de se jeter sur lui en tentant de lui prendre son arme. Castiel la laissa lui échapper et tomber au sol pour ne pas prendre le risque que le coup puisse partir par accident. Il ne voulait pas blesser le jeune homme par mégarde. Il passa ensuite ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme pour l'empêcher de le frapper à nouveau. Ils se débattirent ainsi pendant quelques secondes. Castiel pouvait sentir qu'il aurait facilement le dessus s'il mettait la force appropriée dans la bagarre mais une nouvelle fois, il ne voulait pas blesser Dean. Il se contenta donc de le pousser jusqu'au lit jusqu'à pouvoir le plaquer contre le matelas. Il prit ensuite place sur lui, ses jambes de chaque côté de ses cuisses. Il saisit ses bras et les appuya contre le matelas pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'en servir.

\- A quoi est-ce que tu joues exactement ? demanda t-il ensuite.

\- C'est moi qui devrais te poser cette question. J'ai l'impression d'avoir l'autre Castiel en face de moi. Pas celui que j'aime mais celui qui me fait peur. Tu me fais peur et je … je ne suis pas sûr de t'aimer quand tu es comme ça.

Castiel vit des larmes abonder dans les yeux du jeune homme et il eut de la peine pour lui. Il était évident que la situation était douloureuse pour lui. Il était totalement perdu et Castiel ne se montrait pas vraiment compréhensif. Il pourrait faire des efforts. Ce n'était toutefois pas dans sa nature. Il avait l'habitude d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait sans avoir à travailler beaucoup pour atteindre ses objectifs. Dean lui résistait et Castiel ne savait pas comment réagir autrement face à quelqu'un d'aussi têtu.

\- Je suis le même Castiel qui t'a sauvé la vie Dean. Je suis celui qui s'est évadé de prison pour te retrouver. Je suis celui qui t'aime et qui ne peut pas envisager de vivre sans toi, assura t-il d'une voix douce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Les larmes roulaient à présent sur les joues de Dean. Castiel détestait le voir pleurer. Il détestait plus encore être à l'origine de son chagrin. Il aurait voulu savoir quoi dire pour le réconforter. Mais ils continuaient à perdre du temps et ils devaient vraiment agir.

\- Le Castiel que j'aime ne me forcerait pas à partir. Il ne me forcerait pas à perdre ma famille pour lui. Il ne serait pas violent avec moi.

\- Dean, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. Et sans doute que tu as raison … il est injuste d'exiger de toi que tu plaques tout pour moi. Mais je refuse de vivre une seconde de plus sans que tu sois à mes côtés. Tu dois pouvoir le comprendre non ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux toi aussi ? Une chance de construire un avenir avec l'homme que tu aimes … avec ton âme sœur.

\- C'est ce dont je rêve depuis le début mais certainement pas dans ces circonstances. Si tu ne peux pas concevoir de vivre sans moi alors tu dois pouvoir comprendre que je ne puisse pas concevoir de vivre sans mes proches.

\- Tu les reverrais.

\- Tu mens.

Castiel baissa le visage jusqu'à pouvoir déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Dean.

\- Je te jure que je ferais en sorte que tu puisses les revoir. Je veux que tu sois heureux Dean. Je veux que tu aies la vie que tu mérites.

\- Une vie de fugitif ? Une vie de hors la loi ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est ça que je mérite ? Tu crois que c'est ce dont je rêve ? Je suis un agent du FBI Cas. Je suis du côté de la loi et de la justice. Ce que tu me demandes est au-dessus de mes forces.

Castiel pouvait comprendre que Dean soit réticent à abandonner tous ses principes. Il ne le forcerait pas à devenir un criminel. Il le laisserait à l'écart de ses activités criminelles pour protéger cette innocence qu'il aimait tant chez lui.

\- Tu pourras trouver un autre travail. Je ne vais pas te forcer à faire des choses que tu ne veux pas faire et je ne vais pas non plus t'obliger à m'attendre sagement chez nous jusqu'à ce que je rentre. Tu ne seras pas prisonnier Dean.

Dean secoua la tête. Il ne semblait pas convaincu. Mais il ne protestait plus avec autant de véhémence. Il avait peut-être compris que cela ne servait à rien. Ou peut être réalisé qu'il n'était pas complètement opposé à l'idée de vivre avec Castiel.

\- Je suis perdu Cas. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis totalement perdu, murmura finalement Dean après quelques secondes de silence.

Il semblait sur le point de céder mais Castiel devait agir avec prudence et intelligence. Il ne devait pas encore crier victoire. La situation restait précaire et il devait trouver les bons mots pour finir de convaincre le jeune homme.

\- Je sais que c'est un grand bouleversement Dean et je sais que tu as du mal à te faire à l'idée. Je ne te demande pas de prendre une décision définitive maintenant. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu acceptes de me suivre et que tu me laisses une chance de te prouver que c'est ce que tu veux … que c'est ce dont tu as besoin.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je veux Cas. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont j'ai besoin. Comment pourrais je prendre la moindre décision dans ces circonstances ?

Castiel n'arriverait à rien en procédant de la sorte. Il devait amener le jeune homme à se poser les bonnes questions. Il était stupide et dangereux de lui asséner des choses qu'il ne parvenait pas encore en assimiler correctement.

\- Peut être que tu devrais commencer par te poser les bonnes questions … est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Dean hocha la tête aussitôt mais Castiel avait besoin de plus que de ce simple geste. Il avait besoin d'entendre le jeune homme mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? demanda t-il à nouveau.

\- Je t'aime comme un fou oui, répondit alors Dean.

Il n'y avait aucun doute dans sa façon de le dire. Il était complètement sûr de lui. Et Castiel savait qu'il était sincère. Il ne cherchait pas uniquement à lui faire plaisir. Il lui disait la vérité.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai manqué depuis ton retour ?

\- A tel point que j'avais la sensation qu'on m'avait amputé d'un membre. Sans toi, j'ai l'impression que ma vie n'a pas de sens. Qu'elle n'en aura plus jamais.

Castiel fut touché par ce qu'il entendait. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Dean pour le remercier avant de plonger à nouveau son regard dans le sien.

\- Est-ce que tu veux faire ta vie avec moi ? Est-ce que tu veux donner une chance à notre histoire ?

\- J'aimerais passer ma vie avec toi oui. J'aimerais me coucher à tes côtés tous les soirs, dormir dans tes bras et que tu sois la première personne que je vois le matin. Je veux tout ça. Les bons et les mauvais moments. Je veux une histoire d'amour. Une vraie relation.

Castiel déposa un second baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui poser sa dernière question.

\- Est-ce que tu as confiance en moi ? Est-ce que tu me crois quand je te dis que c'est ce dont j'ai envie moi aussi ?

\- Je ne devrais probablement pas mais j'ai confiance en toi oui.

\- Alors pourquoi hésiter ? Pourquoi te poser autant de question ?

\- Parce que tu me demandes de tout quitter pour toi. Et parce que rien ne me garantit que ça fonctionnera entre nous. Si tu te lasses ou que tu cesses de m'aimer ou si je me réveille un matin et que je réalise que je suis malheureux … qu'est-ce qu'il adviendra de moi hein ?

C'était une question que Castiel ne s'était pas posée jusque-là. Il était convaincu que rien ne pourrait jamais s'interposer entre Dean et lui. Il voyait leur histoire durer jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Il ne concevait pas la vie sans le jeune homme. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'ils puissent se séparer. Il ne se lasserait jamais de lui. Il ne cesserait pas de l'aimer non plus. Et il doutait que Dean soit malheureux à ses côtés. Il allait lui offrir tout ce dont il pouvait rêver. Il allait lui donner une vie idéale qui le comblerait entièrement.

Peut être était-ce naïf ou orgueilleux de sa part. peut être avait il tort de ne pas envisager le pire. Il ne connaissait rien à l'amour et il n'avait aucune expérience à laquelle se raccrocher. Mais il avait lu sur le sujet. Il avait même vu quelques films. Il observait également les gens autour de lui. Il y avait des histoires qui prenaient fin. Les gens cessaient de s'aimer du jour au lendemain et choisissaient de faire leurs vies chacun de leur côté. Dean était en droit de s'interroger sur ce qu'il adviendrait de lui si cela arrivait entre eux. Il devait le rassurer sur ce point.

\- Tu reprendras ta liberté. Si tu ne m'aimes plus, je ne t'obligerais pas à rester avec moi. Je veux te rendre heureux Dean. Pas te faire souffrir. Avec moi, tu auras toujours le choix.

\- Mais je n'ai pas le choix de t'accompagner ou non.

\- Non, tu ne l'as pas. Parce que refuser de me suivre, c'est refuser de me donner une chance. Tu me dois bien ça Dean.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux une seconde et Castiel lui laissa quelques minutes pour réfléchir. Il était presque sûr d'avoir marqué un point décisif en promettant à Dean de le laisser partir si toutefois cela ne fonctionnait pas entre eux. Il n'était pas convaincu d'en être capable mais il pouvait le lui promettre. Il était de toute façon convaincu qu'il n'aurait jamais à tenir cette promesse.

\- D'accord Cas … d'accord, je … si je n'ai pas le choix alors … je veux bien te donner cette chance. Mais je ne te promets rien.

Castiel sourit, satisfait et soulagé. Il n'allait pas avoir besoin d'avoir recours à la violence pour convaincre Dean. Il avait réussi à trouver les mots justes et il était plutôt fier de lui sur ce point.

\- Prépare tes affaires et n'oublie rien. On ne reviendra pas.

\- Est-ce que je peux laisser un mot à mon frère ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux lui dire ?

Castiel se redressa pour laisser Dean en faire de même. Il descendit ensuite du lit et regarda le jeune homme s'asseoir et se passer une main sur le visage.

\- Que je suis parti quelques jours pour me changer les idées … que j'ai décidé de faire ce tour du pays dont je lui ai si souvent parlé et qu'on n'a jamais eu l'occasion de faire ensemble. Il faudra qu'on prenne ma voiture pour que le mensonge soit crédible.

Castiel approuva d'un signe de la tête. Il n'était pas sûr que prendre la voiture du jeune homme était une bonne idée. Il lui en avait parlé à plusieurs reprises et elle était facilement reconnaissable. Mais il ne voulait pas priver Dean d'une chose de plus. Pas après l'avoir convaincu de tout abandonner derrière lui sans garantie de revoir sa famille d'ici quelques temps.

\- Tu peux lui laisser un mot du moment que tu ne lui dis pas avec qui tu es parti.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide Cas. Je ne vais pas lui avouer que je prends la fuite avec un meurtrier. Il est peut-être compréhensif mais il appellerait aussitôt la police.

\- C'est donc comme ça que tu me vois … comme un meurtrier.

\- Tu en es un non ?

Castiel était effectivement un criminel si on s'en tenait à la définition que la loi donnait de ses activités. Lui se voyait avant tout comme un homme d'affaires. Il avait tué des gens mais tous l'avaient mérité. Il ne se voyait pas comme un meurtrier ou comme un monstre. Juste comme quelqu'un de déterminé à faire tout pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait le plus. Il ne voulait pas que Dean puisse le voir comme un criminel. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de le rendre heureux si c'était la seule image que le jeune homme avait de lui.

\- J'espérais que tu aurais changé d'avis en apprenant à me connaître, lança t-il alors.

Dean soupira en prenant le sac qui se trouvait par terre.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas … ça ne te définit pas. Tu n'es pas qu'un meurtrier à mes yeux. Mais tu as tué des gens et je sais que tu n'es pas … tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien au sens propre du terme. Rassure toi … si je ne t'avais vu que comme un monstre, je ne serais jamais tombé amoureux de toi. Mais c'est ce que pensent tous les gens qui m'entourent. C'est ce que pense mon frère.

Castiel se fichait de l'avis des autres. Il n'y avait jamais prêté attention. La seule chose qui comptait pour le moment était l'avis de Dean. Il était rassuré de voir que le jeune homme ne le considérait pas uniquement comme un criminel. Ils restèrent silencieux durant quelques minutes ensuite. Dean rassembla les affaires qu'il avait puérilement répandues sur le sol et les rangea dans son sac. Il en ajouta quelques-unes ensuite avant d'ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il en sortit un vieux carnet avec une reliure en cuir qui avait vu de meilleurs jours.

\- Il appartenait à mon père. Il a tenu à nous le donner quand il a commencé à aller mieux. Sam ne le voulait et je … je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir le garder non plus. Mais j'ai commencé à le lire et … il y a toute sa vie dans ces pages … du jour où il a rencontré ma mère au jour où elle est morte. Ce sont les seuls souvenirs que j'ai d'elle. Ça et quelques photos.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il devait faire un effort pour paraitre intéressé quand la seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux était le temps qu'ils perdaient. Il avait envie de dire à Dean qu'il trouvait cela un peu ridicule. Qu'aucun adulte ne devrait ressentir le besoin de tenir un journal intime. Mais il était évident que cet objet était précieux à ses yeux et il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine.

Il regarda ensuite le jeune homme ajouter son câble de téléphone dans son sac et quelques photos qu'il ne put pas réellement observer.

Il le suivit ensuite au salon où Dean s'immobilisa devant sa bibliothèque en quête d'objets à emporter avec lui.

\- Rien n'est irremplaçable tu sais. Si tu oublies quelque chose, il nous suffira de le racheter.

Dean attrapa un cadre photo et le glissa dans son sac.

\- Tout n'est pas remplaçable Cas. Peut être que c'est quelque chose que tu as du mal à comprendre mais pour les gens comme moi, les souvenirs qu'on accumule au fils des années ne sont pas remplaçables aussi facilement.

Dean avait une nouvelle fois fait clairement une différence entre Castiel et lui. Il était évident qu'ils n'avaient pas eu des vies identiques et que leurs choix étaient complètement opposés. Mais quand on prenait le temps d'y réfléchir calmement, ils n'étaient pas si différents que ça l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient têtus et déterminés. Ils étaient courageux et intelligents. Ils avaient bien plus en commun que ce que le jeune homme voulait croire.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est les gens comme toi ? Les gens normaux ?

\- Non … les gens qui attachent de l'importance à autre chose qu'à eux même et à l'argent qu'ils peuvent gagner dans leur vie.

\- J'attache de l'importance à autre chose que ça … je t'attache de l'importance à toi par exemple.

\- Et je t'avoue que je me demande souvent pourquoi.

Dean n'attendit pas qu'il lui explique. Il prit un livre et une autre photo puis les rangea dans son sac. Il le ferma avant d'aller prendre son téléphone dans le salon et son portefeuille dans l'entrée. Il enfila ensuite ses chaussures.

\- Je pensais te l'avoir suffisamment expliqué pour que tu n'aies plus à te poser la question, intervint alors Castiel, choqué par les doutes du jeune homme.

Il savait combien il manquait de confiance en lui. Il n'était pas capable de voir ses qualités et il avait beaucoup de mal à accepter les compliments. Mais Castiel ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait encore se demander ce qui l'avait poussé à tomber amoureux de lui. Il le lui avait dit à de multiples reprises. De toute évidence, il allait devoir le lui répéter à nouveau.

\- Je suis tombé amoureux de toi parce que tu es la personne la plus incroyable qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Parce que tu es séduisant, drôle, intelligent et sans doute l'un des seuls à avoir le courage de me contredire quand c'est nécessaire. Je t'aime aussi parce que tu représentes tout ce qu'il y a de bon et de beau dans ce monde et que j'ai cruellement besoin de quelqu'un de positif dans ma vie.

\- Je te crois quand tu me dis ça Cas. Ce n'est pas que je doute que tu sois sincère. C'est juste que ce n'est pas comme ça que je me vois. Et je sais … je dois travailler sur ce problème. Tu me l'as dit aussi. Je te promets de faire des efforts.

Castiel l'attrapa alors par la nuque pour le forcer à s'approcher de lui. Ils continuaient à perdre du temps mais il ne pouvait pas laisser cette conversation en plan. Il ne pouvait pas partir maintenant quand le jeune homme semblait aussi triste et résigné. Il voulait le voir sourire. Même si ce n'était qu'une façade. Il détestait le voir souffrir.

\- Tu finiras par te voir tel que tu es Dean. Mais en attendant, tu vas devoir te contenter de me croire sur paroles. Tu penses en être capable ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais je suis capable d'essayer.

\- Merci.

Dean sourit alors timidement et Castiel l'embrassa aussitôt. Il aurait aimé avoir le temps de le lui prouver plus longuement mais ils n'avaient plus une seule seconde à gaspiller. Ils devaient vraiment se mettre en route.

\- Tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin ? demanda t-il en mettant fin au baiser.

Dean réfléchit une seconde avant d'hocher la tête.

\- Tout ce que je ne pourrais pas trouver ailleurs. Le reste est remplaçable.

\- Va écrire un mot à ton frère. Je t'attends là.

Dean s'éloigna sans perdre une seconde de plus. Il prit la direction de la cuisine et Castiel le regarda faire. Il l'observa pendant qu'il écrivait une note pour son frère qu'il accrocha sur son frigo avec un aimant. Il le regarda ensuite revenir vers lui.

\- J'ai la sensation que je ne reviendrais jamais. J'ai vraiment l'impression de tirer un trait sur une partie de ma vie.

C'était un peu le cas. Dean allait devoir embrasser une nouvelle vie et oublier l'ancienne. Il allait devoir changer de ville et sans doute de pays. Il allait devoir trouver un autre travail et se faire de nouveaux amis. Rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant pour lui. Mais ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Rien dans cette ancienne vie ne pourrait le rendre heureux comme Castiel en était capable.

\- Tu finiras peut-être par revenir. Personne ne peut le savoir.

\- Peut-être, concéda alors Dean.

Il prit ensuite quelques secondes pour observer son appartement. Il semblait toujours triste mais un peu moins que quelques minutes plus tôt. Il avait fait un choix et il paraissait prêt à l'assumer pleinement. Castiel le trouvait incroyablement courageux. Il était réellement unique. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer de lui. Il ne pourrait jamais trouver quelqu'un pour le remplacer.

\- Je suis prêt, finit par déclarer Dean en reportant son attention sur Castiel.

Ce dernier lui sourit avant de lui prendre la main. Il ouvrit ensuite la porte puis guida Dean dans le couloir. Le jeune homme verrouilla derrière lui avant de le suivre. Ils descendirent en silence jusqu'à la rue. Il n'y avait plus grand monde dehors à cette heure-ci. Castiel en fut soulagé. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un puisse raconter au frère du jeune homme qu'il l'avait vu partir avec un autre homme. Il se serait aussitôt douté qu'il lui avait menti. Emmener Dean avec lui était déjà un risque énorme. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en rajouter un de plus.

Le jeune homme lui indiqua sa voiture du menton. Elle était exactement comme il la lui avait décrite. Enorme, voyante et sans doute bruyante. Elle était ancienne mais dans un état impeccable. Castiel savait l'importance qu'elle avait pour le jeune homme. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il avait accepté qu'ils la prennent.

\- Ce n'est pas une voiture ordinaire, commenta t-il quand Dean l'ouvrit pour ranger son sac dans le coffre.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'une voiture Cas. Elle a été ma maison pendant de longues années et il est hors de question que je m'en débarrasse. Si tu veux que je vienne avec toi, alors elle fait partie du lot. Ce n'est pas discutable.

Castiel était presque sûr qu'il aurait pu convaincre Dean de la laisser derrière lui. Mais il n'en avait pas envie. Pas quand elle était en mesure de redonner le sourire au jeune homme. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment son attachement à ce qui n'était, à ses yeux, qu'un moyen de transport – et pas un des plus pratiques ou discrets – mais il préférait ne pas donner son avis.

\- Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais en tête. C'était juste un constat.

\- J'espère bien.

Castiel prit alors les clefs des mains de Dean et partit s'installer derrière le volant. Il entendit le jeune homme marmonner dans son dos mais il finit par s'installer à côté de lui sur le siège passager.

\- Tu sais … je ne laisse personne la conduire généralement. Il n'y a que Sam qui a le droit et encore … seulement quand je ne suis pas en état de le faire moi-même.

\- Tu n'es pas en état de conduire et tu ne sais pas où on va. Je préfère conduire.

Dean ne protesta pas mais il était évident qu'il n'était pas ravi. Castiel choisit de l'ignorer. Il mit le moteur en route et grimaça quand il constata combien le son était fort. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Dean et fut surpris de le voir sourire. Il avait une main posée sur le tableau de bord devant lui et semblait concentré sur le son de sa voiture.

\- Je n'ai pas tout perdu en fin de compte … je t'ai toi et je l'ai elle. Peut être que ça pourra suffire, lança t-il alors.

Castiel était un peu vexé d'être ainsi associé à une voiture mais une nouvelle fois, il le garda pour lui. Il connaissait suffisamment Dean pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas dit cela pour lui faire de la peine. Ce n'était pas moqueur ou méchant. C'était au contraire un grand compliment venant de lui. Avoir la même importance que sa précieuse voiture était quelque chose de gratifiant quand on savait combien il pouvait aimer ce véhicule atroce.

\- Tu nous as et tu auras bientôt bien plus. Tu vas être heureux avec moi Dean. Je ferais en sorte que tu aies tout ce dont tu peux rêver.

Il ne pouvait peut-être pas garantir au jeune homme que sa famille ferait à nouveau partie de sa vie mais il pouvait lui certifier qu'il ne manquerait de rien. Il ne serait jamais seul. Castiel serait toujours là pour lui.

\- Je te fais confiance, répliqua le jeune homme après quelques secondes.

Il avait dit cela sans réellement y croire. Il n'était toujours pas sûr qu'il pourrait être heureux loin de ses proches et de la vie qu'il s'était construit ici. Mais il finirait par le comprendre et par l'accepter. Castiel ferait les efforts nécessaires pour qu'il se sente chez lui à ses côtés. Il aurait bien sûr préféré que le jeune homme soit aussi enthousiaste que lui. Il savait toutefois que ce n'était pas dirigé contre lui. Il n'était pas triste d'être avec lui mais triste de partir loin de tout ce qu'il connaissait. Cela représentait une différence majeure.

Il s'engagea ensuite sur la route. A côté de lui, Dean continua de caresser le tableau de bord pendant quelques secondes avant de laisser retomber sa main sur sa cuisse. Castiel retira sa main droite du volant pour saisir celle que Dean avait posé entre eux sur le siège. Il la serra dans la sienne et ne la relâcha pas. Il avait besoin de ce contact physique pour se rassurer. Et il était presque sûr que Dean en avait au moins autant besoin que lui.

Le jeune homme regardait par la vitre passager et Castiel choisit de le laisser faire. Il avait sans doute besoin d'observer son quartier une dernière fois. Un peu comme pour lui dire « adieu ». Ils seraient bientôt loin et tout ceci ne serait plus qu'un souvenir. Il était normal qu'il ait besoin de quelques minutes.

Castiel, quant à lui, garda les yeux rivés sur la route devant lui. Il commença à réfléchir à la manière dont il allait annoncer la venue de Dean à Crowley. Il avait agi sur un coup de tête et il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont son patron allait réagir. Il allait surement avoir besoin de le convaincre. Il ne laisserait toutefois pas tomber. Il voulait Dean pas uniquement pour quelques jours. Il le voulait avec lui pour toute la vie. Et personne ne parviendrait à le convaincre du contraire.


	3. Prisonnier

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 3 et Dean se rebelle. Bien sûr, il va finir par accepter d'être avec Castiel mais il doit s'imposer aussi !**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi (dernière publication avant mon départ en vacances ... désolée ...)**

 **Merci de m'écrire et de me lire**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**The Pretender de Foo Fighter**

 **Chapitre 3 : Prisonnier**

 _« La fuite est futile, nous sommes tous prisonniers au milieu d'un cercle, quelle que soit la façon dont nous vivons notre vie, l'anéantissement nous attend, la mort n'oublie personne. »_

 _Andrei Stoiciu_

Ils n'avaient pas roulé plus d'une heure en silence quand Castiel s'arrêta sur le parking d'un fast Food sans donner la moindre explication. Dean hésita à lui demander ce qui se passait mais y renonça quand il le vit sortir de la voiture avec son téléphone à la main. De toute évidence, il avait besoin de nouvelles instructions quant à l'endroit où ils devaient se rendre. Il n'avait toujours pas donné à Dean la moindre information sur la suite des évènements. Et le jeune homme n'avait pas posé de questions. A vrai dire, il avait peur des réponses. Il ne voulait surtout pas apprendre qu'ils allaient quitter le pays dès aujourd'hui et ne reviendraient peut-être jamais.

Castiel lui avait promis qu'il pourrait reparler à son frère et le revoir d'ici quelques temps. Il lui avait également certifié qu'il serait libre de le quitter si toutefois les choses ne fonctionnaient pas entre eux. Il avait envie de le croire. Il voulait vraiment avoir confiance en lui. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des doutes. Quelque chose lui disait que ce ne serait jamais aussi simple. Castiel n'allait pas le laisser lui échapper après avoir pris autant de risques pour venir le chercher. Il ne lui avait d'ailleurs même pas réellement laissé le choix de le suivre. Dean avait accepté parce qu'il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune issue. Pas parce qu'il en avait réellement envie.

Il aimait Castiel. Il n'en doutait plus. Il voulait d'une histoire sérieuse avec lui. Il voulait vieillir à ses côtés et apprendre à le connaitre un peu mieux. Mais il ne voulait pas tout abandonner pour lui. Il ne voulait pas sacrifier ses proches pour Castiel. Il avait essayé de lui faire comprendre en vain. Il ne pouvait pas saisir l'importance que sa famille avait pour lui. Parce qu'il était incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit d'autre que lui-même. Et Dean apparemment.

Le jeune homme sortit son propre téléphone de sa poche. Il était allumé mais le jeune homme n'avait pas encore reçu le moindre message. C'était le milieu de la nuit et il savait que Sam ne se rendrait compte de son départ que le lendemain. Il avait toutefois envie de lui envoyer un message pour le prévenir. Il n'était pas du tout sûr que son mensonge tiendrait la route. Il espérait que Sam ne ferait rien de stupide. Il ne devait surtout pas s'en mêler. Castiel n'apprécierait pas.

Dean était conscient qu'en ayant été privé de sa liberté de dire « non », il n'était rien de plus qu'un prisonnier dans cette histoire. Peu importait les intentions de Castiel et peu importait ses sentiments, il ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Il l'avait privé de sa liberté. Et Dean se sentait pris au piège. Il était partagé entre l'excitation d'être à nouveau avec l'homme qu'il aimait et la peur de ne jamais être autre chose qu'une possession de plus pour lui. Car c'était exactement comme ça que Castiel s'était comporté une heure plus tôt. Il ne l'avait pas traité comme l'homme qu'il aimait mais comme l'homme qu'il possédait. Comme une chose qu'on emporte avec soit parce qu'elle est à nous et qu'on ne veut surtout pas que quelqu'un d'autre ne mette la main dessus. Ce n'était pas sain et ce n'était clairement pas un bon début pour leur relation. Passer outre ce qu'il venait de faire ne serait pas simple pour Dean. Il allait toutefois devoir faire un effort.

Castiel parlait au téléphone à quelques mètres de lui. Dean était curieux de savoir qui il pouvait bien être en train d'appeler. Peut être était il en train de demander la permission d'emmener le jeune homme avec lui. Dean redoutait ce qui se passerait s'il était confronté à un refus.

Il avait encore du mal à imaginer ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de sa vie maintenant. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion. Il savait que Castiel n'abandonnerait pas son « travail ». Dean allait devenir complice d'un criminel et il s'exposerait alors à une peine de prison si toutefois il était attrapé. Il pourrait tenter de dire qu'il avait été contraint de venir – ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux – mais il doutait que cela suffise. De toute façon, s'il échappait à la prison, il perdrait son travail et probablement une bonne partie de ses amis. Il ne voyait pas comment tout ceci pourrait bien finir. Il n'était pas vraiment optimiste.

Il ne voulait pas passer ses jours à attendre que Castiel soit là, enfermé dans un appartement dans un pays étranger sans personne à qui parler. Il ne voulait pas non plus reprendre des études et changer d'orientation professionnelle. Il avait toujours voulu être agent du FBI et il ne s'imaginait pas faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Avait-il suffisamment protesté ? Avait-il réellement tenté d'échapper à Castiel ? Ou s'était il laissé convaincre trop facilement ? Il n'était pas sûr et cela le rendait fou de rage. Il avait espéré revoir Castiel depuis son départ de la prison. Il avait rêvé de lui presque toutes les nuits. Il lui manquait cruellement et il avait terriblement besoin de le sentir proche de lui à nouveau. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé que cela pourrait arriver aussi vite. Il avait même cru que cela n'arriverait jamais. Et si avoir une telle chance était inespéré, les circonstances dans lesquelles elle s'était présentée à lui ne lui plaisaient pas. Il avait peur de ne jamais réussir à se satisfaire de la vie que Castiel voulait lui offrir. Il avait peur de finir par le détester pour l'avoir emmené loin de tous ceux qu'il aimait. Il avait peur que cela mette un terme à leur histoire et complique un peu plus encore sa situation.

Les gens qui disaient que l'amour libérait de tout se trompaient. Ou n'avaient jamais connu quelqu'un comme Castiel. Car l'aimer était devenir prisonnier. Ce n'était ni libérateur ni réellement joyeux. Du moins, pas pour le moment. Cela commençait à ressembler à une malédiction et Dean regrettait chaque seconde un peu plus d'être tombé dans ce piège.

Il reporta son attention sur son téléphone. Il mourrait d'envie d'appeler Sam. Il le réveillerait sans doute. Mais il pourrait au moins tenter de lui faire gober son mensonge. Il saurait quoi dire pour essayer de le convaincre de ne pas partir à sa recherche. Il pourrait aussi s'excuser d'être parti sans avoir pris le temps de lui parler. Il détestait l'idée de faire de la peine à son frère. Et il était sûr que Sam souffrirait en trouvant son mot sur son frigo. Il aurait l'impression d'avoir manqué à sa promesse et de ne pas avoir suffi à l'aider à surmonter son chagrin. Il se sentirait coupable alors qu'il n'avait aucune raison. Le seul responsable était Dean. Et Castiel aussi bien sûr. Le jeune homme serra les poings. Tout était de la faute de Castiel à bien y réfléchir. Il l'avait quasiment kidnappé. Et s'il aurait probablement dû essayer de prendre la fuite, il estimait ne pas être entièrement responsable de la situation.

Castiel ne semblait pas avoir peur qu'il s'échappe puisqu'il ne faisait pas du tout attention à lui. Il était absorbé par sa conversation et avait le dos tourné. Cela rendait Dean plus furieux encore. Il le prenait pour acquis. Il semblait convaincu qu'il avait gagné. Ce n'était pas entièrement faux mais Dean aurait aimé pouvoir lui prouver le contraire.

Il posa la main sur la poignée de la portière et hésita une seconde à tenter sa chance. Il prit quand même le temps de réfléchir avant d'agir. Ils étaient au milieu de nulle part et aucun véhicule ne circulait dans le secteur à cette heure-ci. Il ne pouvait pas prendre la fuite à pied. Castiel finirait par le rattraper. Il refusait également de lui laisser sa voiture. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Elle avait bien trop d'importance pour lui. Et il se fichait que beaucoup puisse trouver cela ridicule. L'Impala était un membre de sa famille au même titre que Sam. Il refusait catégoriquement qu'elle finisse entre les mains d'un homme qui ne la traiterait pas comme elle le méritait. Qui n'aurait pas conscience que pendant des années elle avait été tout ce que le jeune homme possédait. Qu'elle avait été sa maison et son refuge quand il avait l'impression que rien n'allait dans sa vie.

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si tout ceci n'était finalement pas une excuse de plus pour ne pas tenter de prendre la fuite. Il n'était pas réellement sûr d'avoir envie de quitter Castiel. Il l'aimait comme un fou et s'il était en colère contre lui et furieux de la façon dont les choses s'étaient déroulées, il n'avait pas pour autant moins besoin de lui à ses côtés. C'était peut-être ça en fin de compte le problème du jeune homme. Il n'était pas uniquement prisonnier de Castiel. Il était prisonnier des sentiments qu'il avait pour lui. Et personne n'était responsable de ce qu'il ressentait. Ce qui rendait toute tentative vaine. Il ne pourrait pas être réellement heureux sans lui. Il avait également l'impression de ne pas pouvoir l'être pleinement avec lui. C'était une voie sans issue et Dean ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il finit par retirer sa main de la portière. Il ne prendrait pas la fuite. C'était stupide.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel. Il en avait visiblement fini avec sa conversation. Dean le regarda remonter en voiture et se réinstaller derrière le volant. Il semblait songeur.

\- Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aller aux toilettes ? On ne s'arrêtera pas avant quelques heures. Si tu veux te dégourdir les jambes ou vider ta vessie, c'est le moment où jamais.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont Castiel lui parlait. Il s'adressait à lui comme à un enfant qu'on prépare pour un long voyage en voiture. Il était adulte et parfaitement capable de prendre ce genre de décisions par lui-même.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda t-il alors.

Il estimait que la question de Castiel ne méritait pas de réponses. Il voulait en revanche savoir enfin ce qui était au programme.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir pour le moment. Je t'en dirais plus en temps voulu.

\- Et tu penses que cela va me suffire ? Tu me demandes d'attendre patiemment qu'on arrive à destination sans m'en dire plus ? Désolé Castiel mais ce n'est pas acceptable. J'estime avoir le droit de savoir ce qui m'attend. Avec qui étais-tu au téléphone d'ailleurs ? Est-ce que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec moi ?

Castiel le dévisagea une seconde, visiblement surpris qu'il puisse lui poser une telle question. Dean n'avait pas l'intention de rester dans cette voiture et de se taire. Il était peut-être une victime mais il refusait d'être une victime consentante. Si Castiel pensait qu'il allait se laisser faire, il allait vite déchanter. Il devait comprendre comment les choses fonctionneraient entre eux. Il avait tort de penser qu'il pouvait donner des ordres à Dean et attendre qu'il les suive sans discuter. Ce n'était pas le genre de relation que le jeune homme voulait. Ils allaient être égaux ou ils ne pourraient pas être ensemble. Point final.

\- J'étais au téléphone avec quelqu'un d'important et oui, ça avait quelque chose à voir avec toi. C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir pour le moment. On peut y aller ?

\- Non, on ne peut pas y aller Castiel. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question et je ne vais pas te laisser t'en tirer à si bon compte. J'estime avoir le droit de savoir ce qui va se passer maintenant. Je ne suis pas un objet ou un employé. Je suis ton … ton petit ami je suppose et ça signifie que je n'ai pas à recevoir d'ordres de ta part.

Castiel ricana une seconde avant de remettre le contact. Il ne semblait pas avoir changé d'avis et Dean était plus furieux encore. Ce rire était à la fois un manque de respect envers lui mais aussi la preuve que Castiel ne le prenait pas au sérieux. Ce n'était pas rassurant quant à la suite de leur relation. Et ce n'était pas comme ça que Dean voulait que les choses fonctionnent. Il ne laisserait pas Castiel se moquer ouvertement de lui sans réagir. Il attrapa les clefs sur le contact, coupa le moteur puis sortit de la voiture rapidement. Castiel sembla trop surpris par son attitude pour réagir et l'en empêcher. Dean s'éloigna de la voiture sans regarder et fit un effort pour ne pas paniquer quand il entendit Castiel sortir à son tour et claquer la portière derrière lui avec violence.

\- Dean, reviens immédiatement, ordonna t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi. Je ferais ce que bon me semble et je me fiche que tu puisses approuver ou non.

\- Dean, tu es ridicule.

\- Peut être mais c'est mon choix. Tu peux l'accepter et te montrer un peu plus conciliant ou tu peux sortir ton arme et me menacer à nouveau. A toi de voir comment tu veux que les choses se passent entre nous.

\- On n'a pas de temps à perdre avec ton caprice stupide. Remonte en voiture immédiatement. On discutera plus tard. Pour le moment, on doit partir.

\- Pour aller où ? demanda Dean en se tournant pour lui faire face.

Il y avait la voiture entre eux mais la posture de Castiel était menaçante. Il était évident qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout l'attitude de Dean. Tant mieux. C'était exactement ce que le jeune homme voulait. Il avait besoin d'établir des limites et de bousculer un peu les règles préétablies pour se faire sa place dans cette relation.

\- Pour aller là où on doit se rendre. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as tant besoin de cette information exactement ?

\- Parce que je veux savoir ce qui m'attend. Parce que j'estime avoir le droit de savoir où je vais vivre. A ton avis pourquoi est-ce que j'insiste ?

Castiel ne répondit pas mais le dévisagea et Dean comprit alors ce qui le poussait à se comporter de la sorte. Il ne voulait pas donner d'informations au jeune homme parce qu'il avait peur qu'il s'empresse de les donner à Sam ensuite. Ou peut être au FBI. Il n'avait pas confiance en lui. Et c'était pire encore que de penser que Dean n'avait pas besoin de connaître les détails. C'était pire que de se ficher de son avis sur la suite des événements.

\- Tu penses vraiment que je pourrais donner l'information à quelqu'un ? Tu as peur que je sois venu pour te dénoncer à la police ?

Castiel soupira avant de s'accouder contre le toit de la voiture. Il semblait résigné plus qu'agacé à présent. Un peu comme si l'attitude de Dean le fatiguait.

\- Tu as ton téléphone, se contenta t-il finalement de faire remarquer.

Dean baissa les yeux sur son portable. Il le tenait effectivement toujours dans sa main. Il l'avait oublié. Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'en servir. Mais sans doute que Castiel craignait que sa présence ne soit la preuve qu'il comptait envoyer des informations à quelqu'un. Ce qui était ridicule. Si c'était effectivement ce que Dean avait en tête, il se serait montré plus discret.

\- Et ensuite ? Je l'ai parce que je veux pouvoir envoyer des messages à mon frère de temps en temps et parce que je veux qu'il puisse me joindre si toutefois il lui arrive quelque chose. Je ne vais pas l'utiliser pour prévenir la police. Tu n'as donc aucune confiance en moi ?

\- Je ne sais pas quoi penser Dean. Tu as été silencieux depuis notre départ et tu ne sembles pas vraiment ravi d'être là.

Ce n'était pas entièrement faux. Mais si Castiel avait eu le moindre soupçon, il aurait dû lui poser la question. Il n'aurait jamais dû garder tout cela pour lui.

\- Tu m'as emmené de force avec toi. Bien sûr que je ne suis pas emballé par la méthode. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas heureux d'être avec toi.

\- Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes.

\- Tu n'avais pas l'air de t'en soucier jusque-là.

Dean ne comprenait pas comment Castiel pouvait penser que leur relation serait viable s'ils ne se parlaient pas. La communication était la base d'une histoire saine. Et si le jeune homme n'était pas toujours à l'aise avec les mots, il savait que se taire et tout garder pour soi n'était pas une bonne solution. Il aurait voulu que Castiel le sache aussi. Il n'avait pas la force de tout lui apprendre. Il doutait d'ailleurs d'être un bon professeur en la matière puisqu'il était au moins aussi inexpérimenté que lui.

\- Tu m'as suivi Dean. Je ne t'ai peut-être pas réellement laissé le choix mais je ne t'ai pas forcé non plus.

\- Tu m'as menacé avec ton arme !

\- Tu savais que je ne tirerais pas.

\- Peut être mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu as sorti ton arme et que tu l'as pointée sur moi … alors même que tu dis m'aimer et être incapable de me faire du mal. Tu dis vouloir faire ta vie avec moi et me rendre heureux mais tu ne me dis même pas où nous allons. Ça ne peut pas fonctionner comme ça Cas. J'ai besoin que tu me parles. J'ai besoin que tu sois honnête avec moi.

Ce n'était ni le bon moment ni le bon endroit pour avoir une telle conversation. Dean avait conscience que son timing laissait clairement à désirer. Mais maintenant qu'il était lancé, il n'envisageait pas de renoncer. Il avait des choses importantes à dire et Castiel allait devoir l'écouter. Que cela lui plaise ou non.

\- Tu parles de notre relation avec enthousiasme et visiblement une volonté sincère d'en faire quelque chose de sérieux et de vrai mais tes actes ne vont clairement pas dans le même sens. Tu ne te conduis pas comme mon petit ami mais comme mon supérieur. Ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai besoin. Je sais que tout ceci est nouveau pour toi et ça l'est aussi pour moi. Mais je suis visiblement plus lucide que toi sur la façon dont cela doit fonctionner. Etre en couple c'est être sur un pied d'égalité. Tu dois comprendre que je ne suis pas ton subordonné dans cette histoire. Je ne suis pas ta chose ou ta possession. Je suis un être humain et je suis ton égal. Si tu ne peux pas l'admettre alors sans doute que je devrais partir.

Castiel se tendit aussitôt en entendant Dean prononcer ce dernier mot. Si le jeune homme n'avait pas réellement envie de mettre sa menace à exécution, il le ferait sans hésiter. Castiel allait devoir lui donner une preuve qu'il avait raison de rester.

\- Désolé Dean mais je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de comprendre ce que tu attends de moi, confia finalement Castiel après quelques secondes.

Bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'une relation saine nécessitait pour fonctionner. Il ne savait pas qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir de dominant et de dominé. Qu'il y avait un échange de pouvoir constant et que personne ne pouvait forcer l'autre à faire quelque chose. Il ne le pouvait pas parce qu'il n'avait jamais rien vécu de tel. Il avait toujours été celui qui donnait des ordres. Il avait des employés et des subordonnés. Il avait également un patron dont il acceptait la domination et le pouvoir. Il n'avait jamais eu personne sur un pied d'égalité avec lui. Même Gabriel, qui était pourtant celui qui était le plus proche de lui, obéissait à ses ordres. Il était incapable de comprendre ce que Dean demandait et le jeune homme pouvait soit choisir de le lui expliquer et de l'aider à apprendre soit choisir de partir maintenant. Castiel était peut-être un cas désespéré. Il serait peut-être impossible de lui faire entendre raison. Dean n'était pas sûr d'avoir la force de lui prouver que sa vision des choses n'était pas la bonne.

\- Tu n'es pas mon supérieur. Tu n'es pas mon patron. Tu n'as aucun pouvoir sur moi. C'est la seule chose que tu dois comprendre.

\- Je n'ai jamais cherché à me comporter de la sorte.

\- Sauf que tu le fais constamment. Tu le fais depuis que tu es arrivé chez moi il y plusieurs heures. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte mais tu te comportes comme si j'étais ton employé et que je devais t'obéir.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, protesta Castiel.

\- Je commence à me demander si tu pourras un jour changer tu sais. Je me demande si tu pourras un jour me voir autrement … si tu pourras vraiment me laisser une place dans ta vie. Tu veux que je te dise ce que j'ai l'impression d'être à cet instant précis ?

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Ton prisonnier. J'ai l'impression d'être ton prisonnier. Et ce n'est pas normal Cas. Ça ne devrait pas se passer comme ça.

Castiel prit alors une seconde pour réfléchir à ce que Dean venait de lui dire. Le jeune homme était épuisé et perdu. Il avait la sensation de ne plus rien maitriser. Il avait envie de demander de l'aide. Mais il n'avait personne vers qui se tourner. Personne à qui se confier. Il n'avait que Cas et c'était lui le problème. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire maintenant.

\- Tu n'es pas mon prisonnier Dean, assura alors Castiel

Ce n'était pas ce que Dean avait besoin d'entendre. Une nouvelle fois, Castiel n'avait rien compris. Il avait besoin d'excuses et d'une promesse que tout finirait par s'arranger. Il avait besoin que Castiel comprenne qu'il avait commis une erreur. Qu'il l'assume et accepte d'aller de l'avant. De changer de comportement. Le fait qu'il nie tout en bloc était la preuve qu'il n'en avait pas l'intention. Qu'il était incapable de changer pour le moment. Et Dean avait vraiment la sensation que ce n'était pas que temporaire. Il doutait que Castiel soit capable de changer tout court.

\- Si tu n'es pas capable de voir la vérité en face alors je doute que cela puisse fonctionner. Si tu t'étais excusé, je t'aurais pardonné dans l'instant. J'aurais tout oublié et on aurait pu passer à autre chose. Mais tu te comportes comme si c'était moi qui était dans l'erreur. Ce qui n'est pas le cas.

\- D'accord … je suis désolé. Voilà … tu es content ?

Dean grimaça. Les excuses de Castiel n'étaient pas sincères et cela ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses. Car il était évident qu'il n'avait dit ça que pour calmer le jeune homme. Comme on le fait avec un enfant pour éviter qu'il ne fasse un plus gros caprice encore. Castiel continuait à l'infantiliser et Dean détestait ça.

\- Maintenant, remonte en voiture. On a suffisamment perdu de temps, ajouta Castiel en se redressant.

\- Non, répliqua Dean en reculant d'un pas.

Son instinct lui criait de partir maintenant. De ne pas perdre une seconde de plus à parler inutilement avec Castiel. Mais son cœur, lui, continuait à l'inciter à rester. Il lui assurait qu'il obtiendrait peut-être une réaction de la part de son petit ami. Qu'il devait lui laisser une dernière chance.

\- Non ? répéta Castiel, visiblement surpris que ses excuses minables n'aient pas suffi.

\- Non, répéta Dean.

Castiel leva alors les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

\- C'est le milieu de la nuit. Je suis épuisé et on a encore de la route à faire. Cette conversation est ridicule. On ne pourrait pas la reprendre demain à tête reposée ?

\- Non, on ne peut pas la reprendre demain. Parce que je sais qu'on ne le fera pas. Si je laisse tout ceci couler, tu penseras que tu as gagné et on continuera ainsi jusqu'à ce que je finisse par partir. Cas … je t'aime mais je ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que ça te prend maintenant quand tu as eu une heure pour aborder ce sujet avec moi ? Pourquoi maintenant alors que tu as été silencieux jusque-là ?

\- Parce que tu refuses de me dire où on va et que tu refuses de m'écouter. Je sais qu'on va finir par quitter le pays et si j'attends encore, il sera probablement trop tard. On sera trop loin et je ne pourrais pas faire demi-tour aussi facilement que maintenant !

\- Tu veux partir ?

Dean n'était plus vraiment sûr de ce dont il avait envie. A cet instant précis, il était plus perdu encore qu'une heure plus tôt. Il savait que cette conversation compliquait tout. Mais elle était également nécessaire pour repartir sur de bonnes bases. S'il renonçait, la situation perdurerait et il ne pourrait plus rien faire pour changer les choses. C'était maintenant ou jamais s'il voulait avoir une chance.

\- Honnêtement je n'en sais rien. Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu me laisserais faire si je te répondais « oui ». Je ne sais pas si je peux croire en tes promesses et je … la seule chose dont je suis sûr c'est que je t'aime mais que je ne peux pas continuer à me taire. Ça me concerne aussi. Ce n'est pas uniquement ta vie et ton avenir qui sont en jeu. J'ai mon mot à dire il me semble.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Que tu me parles.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je suis en train de faire en ce moment ?

\- Tu parles pour ne rien dire mais tu ne réponds à aucune de mes questions.

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel et pendant une seconde, Dean eut la sensation qu'il priait. Il savait que Castiel ne croyait pas en Dieu mais il semblait à court d'idées et sans doute prêt à tout pour obtenir de l'aide. Le jeune homme le laissa faire avant de reprendre la parole quand il fut évident qu'il ne parlerait pas.

\- Qui avais tu au téléphone et de quoi avez-vous parlé ?

\- J'étais au téléphone avec un de mes associés … tu ne le connais pas et nous avons parlé de toi.

Une nouvelle fois, Castiel ne lui donnait pas vraiment de réponse claire. Il ne donnait aucune information importante. Rien qui ne puisse se retourner contre lui. Il ne le faisait peut-être pas consciemment mais cela ne changeait pas grand-chose. Dean ne pouvait pas accepter cette réponse.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais partir … tu devrais aller là où on t'as demandé d'aller et tu devrais me laisser ici. Je vais appeler mon frère et lui demander de venir me chercher. Tu pourras ensuite me dire où tu as laissé ma voiture pour que j'aille la récupérer plus tard.

Ses mots avaient à peine franchi le seuil de ses lèvres que Castiel le regardait à nouveau, visiblement furieux. Il savait qu'en signifiant ainsi clairement son départ, il le mettrait en colère. Il l'espérait d'ailleurs un peu. Il avait besoin d'une réaction franche de la part de son petit ami pour savoir quoi faire ensuite. Il avait besoin d'une preuve que Castiel tenait réellement à lui et qu'il n'était pas uniquement venu le chercher parce qu'il ne voulait pas le laisser à quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne reconnaissait pas le Castiel dont il était tombé amoureux et cela le rendait complètement fou.

\- Tu ne vas pas partir. Pourquoi est-ce tu partirais d'ailleurs ? Tu devais me laisser une chance. Une heure ce n'est pas suffisant pour te prouver que je suis à même de te rendre heureux.

\- Tu n'es même pas capable de me donner de vraies réponses à mes questions … tu n'es pas capable de t'excuser quand tu as eu pourtant tort … et tu n'es pas à même de te comporter comme mon petit ami et pas comme mon supérieur … alors désolé mais je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser une chance dans ces circonstances. Ce serait du temps perdu pour toi comme pour moi.

Castiel en avait visiblement assez entendu. Il contourna la voiture et s'approcha rapidement de Dean. Le jeune homme recula d'un pas avant de tendre sa main tenant son téléphone entre eux comme s'il s'agissait d'une arme.

\- Tente quoi que ce soit et je peux te jurer que j'appelle le 911, assura t-il.

Castiel s'immobilisa mais ne semblait pas réellement inquiet. Il devait savoir que Dean n'aurait pas le temps de composer le moindre numéro de téléphone avant qu'il ne lui arrache le téléphone des mains. Ce n'était pas tant la menace en soit qui comptait mais le fait qu'il la prononce. C'était la preuve qu'il avait décidé de s'opposer ouvertement à Castiel. Qu'il était prêt à se battre et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de reculer et de baisser les bras.

\- Tu veux tant que ça te débarrasser de moi ? Si tu ne supportes pas l'idée de ma présence, alors pourquoi m'avoir suivi. Pourquoi ne pas avoir choisi de te battre quand on était encore chez toi ? Pourquoi avoir attendu une heure pour t'opposer ainsi à moi ?

Dean devait reconnaître que c'était une question valable. Son comportement n'avait probablement aucun sens et aucune logique. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait été sous le choc de ce que Castiel avait dit et fait pendant l'heure passée dans la voiture. Il avait eu besoin d'analyser tout ça. Et ce qui en était ressorti n'était pas bon. Cumulé avec le silence de Castiel sur son coup de fil et son attitude autoritaire, il en avait plus qu'assez. Peu importait que le timing ne soit pas bon. Ce n'était clairement pas ce qui comptait.

\- Tu as raison sur un point Castiel. J'ai envie de croire que ça pourrait fonctionner entre nous. J'ai envie de te donner une chance. Et sans doute que ce désir profond l'a emporté sur tout le reste il y a une heure parce que j'étais sous le choc de ton retour et de tout ce que tu as dit et fait ensuite. Mais j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir et je ne peux pas fermer les yeux sur tout ça plus longtemps. J'ai besoin de certitudes. J'ai besoin de sentir que tu me fais confiance. Que tu veux de moi parce que tu m'aimes et pas uniquement parce que tu aimes l'idée que je sois à toi. Sans doute que j'aurais dû te dire toutes ces choses avant qu'on ne quitte l'appartement mais tu dois reconnaître que tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le temps de reprendre mes esprits. Et tu dois aussi admettre que tu ne m'as guère laissé le choix.

Castiel fit un nouveau pas dans sa direction et Dean activa son téléphone aussitôt. Il pressa sur le bouton d'appel mais ne composa pas de numéros. Il ne voulait pas vraiment appeler la police. Il ne voulait pas que Castiel soit arrêté. Mais il pouvait appeler Sam. Il était convaincu que son frère saurait quoi faire ensuite.

\- Dean, éteins ce téléphone. Je n'aurais même pas du te laisser l'emporter avec toi. On pourrait nous localiser avec.

\- Une nouvelle fois Cas, ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre.

\- Si je n'ai pas à te donner d'ordres, alors je suppose que tu n'as pas à m'en donner non plus.

Dean ricana alors. Comment Castiel pouvait tenir de tels propos et rester sérieux ? Comment pouvait-il dire que le jeune homme lui donnait des ordres quand il ne faisait que réclamer ce à quoi il avait le droit ? C'était ridicule et grave. C'était une preuve de plus que quelque chose clochait.

\- Même si je décide de venir avec toi, et je dis bien si, je ne me débarrasserais pas de mon téléphone. C'est mon seul lien avec Sam.

\- Je t'en achèterais un autre. Tu pourras l'appeler avec.

\- Mais lui ne pourra pas me joindre s'il a un souci. Cas … non.

Castiel approcha à nouveau et Dean sentit la peur le gagner. Son petit ami semblait dangereux à cet instant précis. Plus qu'il ne l'avait semblé jusque-là. Il paraissait prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait et Dean n'était plus aussi sûr qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal.

\- Voilà ce que je te propose … tu éteins ton téléphone pour éviter qu'on puisse nous localiser et tu remontes en voiture. Quand on s'arrêtera d'ci quelques heures, on pourra discuter calmement. On prendra le temps de tout mettre au clair entre nous. Mais on ne le fera pas ici et pas maintenant. Ça, ce n'est pas négociable.

\- Le problème Cas, c'est que tu es le seul à pouvoir dire ce qui est négociable ou non. Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Il y a aussi des choses sur lesquelles je ne veux pas négocier. Des choses auxquelles je refuse de renoncer. Mais tu ne prends même pas le temps de me le demander. Je suis le seul à faire des sacrifices dans cette histoire. Et qu'est-ce que j'ai en retour ? D'autres ordres et des reproches. Pas même un « merci » ou un « je suis désolé ».

\- Merci et je suis désolé.

Cette fois-ci, ça en était trop. Dean refusait de laisser Castiel se moquer de lui plus longtemps. Il semblait le seul à vouloir être sérieux. Il était évident qu'il était également le seul prêt à faire des efforts pour que leur histoire fonctionne. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter plus longtemps. Il laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps et foudroya Castiel du regard.

\- Va t'en, jeta t-il alors.

Castiel ne répondit rien mais ne bougea pas. De toute évidence, il ne le prenait toujours pas au sérieux. Il ne semblait pas le croire mais le jeune homme était déterminé. Laisser tomber Castiel serait douloureux et il lu faudrait probablement des mois entiers pour s'en remettre. Mais ce serait plus simple maintenant qu'il savait que rien n'était possible entre eux. Maintenant qu'il voyait plus clairement comment les choses fonctionneraient entre eux si toutefois il restait là. Il ne renonçait pas à une belle histoire d'amour. Il renonçait à une relation dans laquelle il n'aurait pas son mot à dire et où il serait attendu de lui qu'il se soumette en permanence. Il était presque soulagé en fin de compte. Dans ces circonstances, l'absence de Castiel serait un peu plus facile à supporter.

\- Je suis sérieux Cas. Va t'en.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, répliqua Castiel.

\- Oh si c'est que je veux. Tu peux continuer à te mentir à toi-même si ça te chante mais je refuse de participer à cette mascarade. Tu ne veux pas partir ? Parfait. C'est moi qui m'en irait alors.

Il ne laissa pas à Castiel le temps de réagir. Il tourna les talons et partit en direction de la route qu'ils avaient quitté quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle était déserte mais Dean s'en contrefichait. Il était prêt à marcher pendant des heures pour rentrer si c'était nécessaire. Il était épuisé mais il était sûr de lui. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de reculer maintenant.

\- Dean ! l'appela Castiel dans son dos.

Il était difficile de résister à l'envie de lui jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Dean voulait voir l'effet que son départ avait sur Castiel. Il voulait voir s'il était triste ou juste en colère. S'il ressentait quoi que ce soit en le voyant ainsi s'éloigner. Il se força toutefois à regarder devant lui. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il ne ferait pas demi-tour s'il voyait que son départ attristait Castiel. Il devait rester fort.

Il continua donc à marcher. Il n'eut pas le temps de rejoindre la route. Il n'avait pas fait plus de cent mètres qu'il entendit Castiel accourir dans sa direction puis sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Son premier réflexe fut de tenter de la déloger en faisant volteface mais Castiel passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le garder dans la même position. Il vint ensuite coller sa bouche contre l'oreille du jeune homme.

\- Tu ne me laisses pas d'autre choix. Tu es trop têtu pour que je fasse autrement, souffla t-il.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas bien ce que Castiel sous entendait par là. Il allait peut-être le menacer avec son arme à nouveau. Il était toutefois convaincu que cela ne changerait rien. Il était évident qu'il ne le tuerait pas. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il allait faire mais Castiel posa sa main contre ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Il sentit ensuite une piqure dans son cou. La douleur fut brève mais Dean sut aussitôt ce dont il s'agissait.

\- Cas, lâcha t-il, choqué par ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il pouvait déjà sentir ses jambes faiblir et son cœur s'accélérer. Il allait probablement perdre connaissance rapidement. Et Castiel pourrait ensuite l'emmener où bon lui semblait. Il pourrait l'enfermer quelque part et ne plus jamais le laisser voir la lumière du jour. Il ne l'en aurait pas cru capable jusque-là. Mais il ne l'aurait pas cru non plus capable de le droguer pour le trainer de force dans la voiture.

\- C'est un sédatif. Ce n'est pas dangereux et mis à part une légère migraine, tu n'auras aucune séquelle. Tu vas juste t'endormir et on discutera à ton réveil.

Dean n'avait pas l'intention de discuter. Pas après que Castiel l'ait drogué. Pas après qu'il ait ainsi trahi sa confiance et choisi de passer outre son opinion et son choix. Il ne pourrait pas lui pardonner. Il avait besoin de le lui dire avant de perdre connaissance.

\- Va te faire foutre. Je m'enfuirais dès que j'aurais repris connaissance. Je ne te pardonnerais jamais.

\- Tu me pardonneras Dean parce que tu finiras par comprendre que je n'avais pas le choix. Je suis vraiment désolé, crois moi. J'aurais voulu faire les choses autrement.

\- Fils de pute, jura Dean entre ses dents.

Ses jambes cédèrent alors sous son poids et Castiel passa son deuxième bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir. Il commença ensuite à le tirer gentiment en direction de la voiture. Dean aurait aimé pouvoir lutter mais il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur son corps.

\- Je sais que je t'ai promis de ne jamais te faire de mal et je peux te promettre que je m'y tiendrais mais … cette fois, tu ne m'as pas laissé d'autre choix. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir sur un coup de tête. On a besoin de temps et d'une longue discussion avant que tu ne prennes une décision aussi importante.

\- Pas un coup de tête, murmura Dean difficilement.

\- Tu es en colère mais c'est normal. Tout sera différent quand tu seras reposé.

Dean était convaincu du contraire mais il n'était plus capable de parler. Il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il luttait. C'était un combat perdu d'avance. Il finirait par perdre connaissance qu'il le veuille ou non et il ne réussirait pas à convaincre Castiel de le laisser sur ce parking et de partir sans lui. Il ressentait toutefois le besoin de rester éveillé pour ne pas donner la satisfaction à Castiel d'une victoire trop facilement acquise.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de résister bébé. Laisse toi aller. Je vais veiller sur toi.

Dean avait envie de lui crier qu'il ne voulait pas de tout ça. Qu'il ne voulait pas non plus l'entendre l'appeler « bébé » comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'il ne venait pas de le droguer pour l'emmener de force avec lui quand il avait été clair sur le fait qu'il ne le souhaitait pas. Jamais avant il n'avait eu la sensation que Castiel représentait une réelle menace pour lui. Il le savait dangereux mais avec lui, il avait toujours été tendre et attentionné. Jamais violent. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Dean aurait du se méfier. Il aurait dû appeler la police à la minute où il avait vu Castiel dans son appartement. Bien sûr, il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière et se faire ainsi des reproches était totalement contre-productif. Il était pris au piège.

Castiel finit par l'installer sur le siège passager. Il prit le temps d'attacher sa ceinture avant de déposer un baiser rapide sur sa joue et de refermer la portière. Il s'installa ensuite derrière le volant et remis le moteur en route.

\- Repose toi Dean. Il est idiot de lutter contre quelque chose d'inévitable. Tu ne fais que perdre de l'énergie pour rien.

Dean aurait voulu pouvoir le foudroyer du regard mais il ne parvenait plus à bouger la tête. Il ne pouvait que regarder droit devant lui. Il finit par laisser ses paupières se fermer. Castiel avait au moins raison sur un point. Il ne servait à rien de lutter contre l'inévitable. Il allait perdre connaissance et quelques minutes de plus ne changeaient finalement rien. Peut être parviendrait il à reprendre des forces durant ce lapse de temps. Et peut-être cela lui permettrait il d'avoir enfin le dessus sur Castiel. Car peu importait ce qu'il tenterait ensuite. Dean n'allait certainement pas baisser les bras et s'avouer vaincu. Pas après ce qu'il venait de lui faire. Il pouvait pardonner beaucoup de choses mais il ne pouvait pas excuser cela. Castiel allait le payer chèrement Il n'avait pas idée de ce qui l'attendait une fois que le jeune homme reprendrait connaissance.

\- Je t'aime, lança Castiel finalement.

Ce fut la dernière chose que Dean entendit avant de sombrer pour de bon dans l'inconscience. Il aurait voulu que ses mots ne lui apportent pas de réconfort. Il aurait voulu qu'ils le mettent plus en colère encore. Mais comme à chaque fois qu'il les entendait, ils lui réchauffaient le cœur. Et il les laissa l'accompagner dans le néant dans lequel il plongea tête la première sans pouvoir lutter.


	4. Accord forcé

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 4 et Dean se réveille. Je pars demain en vacances et puisque je serais en trek, je n'aurais ni ordi ni internet. Donc pas de publication. Je suis de retour le 20 août. C'est un lundi donc je publierais le chapitre 6 à ce moment là ...**

 **Bonne vacances. Merci pour vos messages et votre fidélité.**

 **A lundi 20**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Alright de Pilot Speed**

 **Chapitre 4 : Accord forcé**

 _« Pour dire oui, il faut pouvoir dire non. »_

 _François Mitterrand_

Castiel avait conduit sans s'arrêter pendant des heures entières et il était épuisé. Il avait besoin de s'arrêter, de trouver un motel où personne ne le reconnaîtrait et de s'allonger dans un lit pour reprendre des forces. Objectivement, il aurait pu se contenter de dormir dans la voiture sur un parking pendant une ou deux heures. Il aurait perdu moins de temps et aurait repris la route plus rapidement. Mais il n'était pas seul. Si lui pouvait parfaitement reprendre des forces en somnolant derrière le volant, Dean avait besoin d'un lit et d'un endroit calme.

Castiel n'était pas inquiet que le jeune homme ne se soit pas encore réveillé. Le sédatif qu'il lui avait donné était suffisamment puissant pour le maintenir endormi pendant encore deux bonnes heures. Il aurait probablement une horrible migraine en se réveillant. Et sans doute la nausée. Mais il ne garderait aucune séquelle. Il aurait juste besoin d'attendre un moment avant d'être à cent pour cent à nouveau.

Castiel n'avait pas prévu de le sédater. Il avait toujours sur lui une seringue remplie de cette drogue depuis son évasion. C'était un moyen d'éliminer un adversaire sans avoir à ajouter un crime de plus à la longue liste de ceux qu'il avait déjà commis. Il avait envisagé de l'utiliser quand Dean se montrait récalcitrant avant leur départ mais il n'en avait pas eu besoin. Il avait ensuite oublié son projet quand ils roulaient. Puis Dean s'était montré têtu à nouveau et l'idée avait fait surface. Castiel aurait peut-être pu s'y prendre autrement pour calmer le jeune homme. Il aurait pu essayer de parler avec lui et de lui dire ce qu'il avait visiblement envie d'entendre. Mais Dean avait réussi à le faire sortir de ses gonds.

Il l'avait poussé dans ses derniers retranchements. Il l'avait cherché et lui avait dit des choses que Castiel refusait d'entendre. Il avait menacé de partir. Il avait même fait mine de vouloir s'en aller. Castiel ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Il avait besoin de temps pour lui prouver qu'il avait eu raison de le suivre. Et quelques heures enfermés dans une voiture n'étaient pas suffisants. Il estimait avoir le droit à un délai plus long. Dean n'avait pas le droit de le priver de cette chance.

Il avait donc eu recours à une solution radicale. Il savait que le jeune homme serait furieux en se réveillant. Il l'insulterait très certainement et lui reprocherait de ne pas prendre son opinion en considération. Il lui dirait à nouveau qu'il l'avait kidnappé – ce qui était ridicule – et qu'il voulait partir. Il tenterait d'ailleurs sans doute de prendre la fuite. Castiel ne le laisserait pas faire. Mais il n'avait plus de sédatifs sur lui et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de droguer le jeune homme à nouveau. Il devait procéder autrement.

Il aperçut la pancarte d'un motel sur le bord de la route et choisit de suivre la direction pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'endroit. Il fut satisfait de constater qu'il était quasiment désert. C'était un motel ancien et visiblement miteux. Ce n'était clairement pas ce à quoi il était habitué. Mais cela ferait l'affaire pour le moment. Castiel ne devait pas oublier qu'il était en cavale. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se rendre dans un endroit plus huppé où il y aurait énormément de monde, une sécurité renforcée et de forte chance qu'on le reconnaisse dès son arrivée. Dans ce genre de motel, personne ne posait de questions. C'était idéal pour lui.

Il s'arrêta dans l'obscurité puis descendit de la voiture. Il rejoignit la réception, demanda une chambre avec deux grands lits qu'il paya en liquide. Il prit ensuite la clef et retourna chercher Dean.

Le jeune homme n'était pas gros mais il était musclé et lourd. Castiel dut le tirer jusqu'à la porte de leur chambre. Il espérait sincèrement parvenir à lui faire entendre raison à son réveil. Il ne voulait pas avoir à le traîner ainsi jusqu'à leur destination finale. Il y laisserait bien trop de forces.

Il était essoufflé quand il eut fini d'installer Dean sur le lit le plus éloigné de la porte. Il prit le temps de la fermer et de la verrouiller avant de reporter son attention sur le jeune homme. Il avait le visage détendu et calme. Il semblait dormir paisiblement. Castiel le trouvait fascinant. Séduisant aussi bien sûr mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Quand il dormait, Dean paraissait plus jeune. Il ne semblait plus avoir aucun problème. Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir le voir ainsi éveillé également. Mais ce serait pour plus tard.

Il lui retira ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et son pantalon. Il lui enleva également son tee shirt puis le glissa sous les couvertures quand il ne fut plus vêtu que de son boxer. Il aurait aimé avoir le temps de profiter de la nudité du jeune homme. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le regarder pendant un long moment. Peut être compter les tâches de rousseur sur son torse et les relier entre elles du bout du doigt. Il n'avait toutefois pas ce luxe. Si Dean se réveillait entre temps, il pourrait le prendre par surprise et Castiel devrait l'assommer. Ce qui n'arrangerait certainement rien à leur situation.

Il attrapa le drap sur l'autre lit puis entreprit de le déchirer en plusieurs bandes. Il les utilisa ensuite pour attacher les bras du jeune homme aux montants du lit puis après réflexion, il en fit de même avec ses chevilles. Dean ne pourrait pas tenter de fuir à nouveau une fois réveillé et cela lui laisserait le temps de parler avec lui. Il espérait juste que le jeune homme serait prêt à l'écouter.

Une fois terminé, Castiel fila dans la douche. Il se lava rapidement puis utilisa la cafetière mise à disposition dans un coin de la chambre pour se préparer un café. Il s'installa ensuite sur le lit proche de la porte et posa ses yeux sur Dean. Il n'avait jamais autant été fasciné par quelqu'un avant lui. Il ne ramenait chez lui que des hommes qu'il trouvait séduisants et agréables à regarder. Mais aucun n'avait eu cet effet sur lui. Castiel aurait pu regarder Dean pendant des heures entières sans se lasser. Sans avoir besoin de plus. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le dessiner. Il avait des traits parfaits. Un visage que beaucoup d'artistes auraient sans doute voulu immortaliser dans une photo, une peinture ou une sculpture. Dommage pour eux. Dean était à lui et il ne laisserait personne l'utiliser de la sorte.

Il pouvait facilement s'imaginer ordonner à Dean de se tenir nu devant lui sans bouger pendant des heures. Il l'avait déjà vu à plusieurs reprises sans ses vêtements et il n'était définitivement pas contre l'idée de recommencer. Il savait que le jeune homme avait des complexes. Il n'aimait pas ses jambes arquées, ses tâches de rousseur et ses lèvres épaisses. Il ne se trouvait pas suffisamment musclé. Castiel ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait ne pas se voir tel qu'il était. Parfait. C'était sans doute le bon terme même si Dean refusait de l'entendre. Il était parfait dans son imperfection. Il n'y avait rien à changer chez lui.

Castiel sourit en observant les mouvements réguliers du torse de son petit ami. Il savait qu'il était stupide de ne pas chercher à dormir lui aussi. Il s'était arrêté avant tout pour se reposer. Mais il ne voulait pas être endormi quand Dean reprendrait connaissance. Il savait qu'il allait avoir besoin de lui parler pour le calmer et lui expliquer ce qui allait se passer maintenant. S'il dormait, Dean allait paniquer.

Il but donc son café sans quitter le jeune homme des yeux. Il n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps s'écoula avant qu'il ne finisse par bouger doucement. Il commença par agiter ses doigts. Puis il tourna le visage en direction de Castiel. Une de ses jambes glissa de quelques centimètres avant que les liens qui la retenaient ne l'empêchent d'aller plus loin. Il cligna enfin quelques fois des paupières avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour de bon. Il avait le regard voilé de quelqu'un qui a été drogué. Et il semblait perdu.

Castiel se leva alors du lit et se pencha dans sa direction jusqu'à être dans son champ de vision.

\- Cas … souffla Dean d'une voix rauque.

\- Oui bébé c'est moi.

Dean grimaça une seconde avant de fermer les yeux à nouveau. Il jura entre ses dents et Castel sut alors aussitôt ce qui se passait.

\- Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ? A la tête peut être ? Ou ailleurs ? Tu as soif ?

Dean déglutit avec peine avant de rouvrir doucement les yeux. Il les posa sur Castiel et le dévisagea longuement.

\- Où est-ce que je suis … qu'est-ce qui …

Il fut incapable de terminer sa phrase. Castiel savait qu'il avait probablement du mal à se souvenir de ce qui était arrivé. La drogue obscurcissait très certainement son cerveau. Il allait avoir besoin de quelques minutes pour se remémorer les choses. Et quand il se souviendrait, il paniquerait sans aucun doute.

\- Je répondrais à tes questions quand tu auras répondu aux miennes, assura t-il.

\- J'ai mal à la tête … j'ai l'impression qu'on a allumé un marteau piqueur dans mon crâne. Et je … j'ai la gorge sèche.

Castiel sourit, satisfait de voir que Dean ne protestait pas et répondait à ses questions sans s'emporter. Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant d'aller chercher un verre d'eau et un cachet d'aspirine. Il aida Dean à les avaler avant de dégager les mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient collées à son front. Le jeune homme ne semblait même pas avoir encore réalisé qu'il était attaché au lit. Castiel n'avait pas hâte que cela soit le cas. Il allait probablement avoir du mal à lui faire comprendre que c'était pour son bien.

\- Merci Cas, murmura le jeune homme après quelques secondes.

Son regard commençait à s'éclaircir mais il n'était pas encore totalement là. Castiel resta dans son champ de vision pour qu'il ne puisse pas se concentrer sur autre chose et s'assit sur le rebord du lit pour que cela soit plus confortable pour lui.

\- Où est-ce qu'on est ? Et pourquoi est-ce que j'ai aussi mal au crâne ? Est-ce que je me suis cogné la tête ?

\- Non, tu n'es pas cogné la tête. De quoi est-ce que tu te souviens exactement ?

Dean prit une seconde pour réfléchir. Il avait les yeux plissés et la lèvre inférieure emprisonnée entre ses dents. Castiel le trouvait adorable quand il était ainsi concentré. Il ne perdit pas une seconde du spectacle.

\- Je me souviens que tu es venu me chercher chez moi et que je t'ai suivi. Je me souviens qu'on est monté ensemble dans ma voiture et que tu … tu étais au téléphone et je …

Le jeune homme s'interrompit brutalement et commença à agiter inutilement ses mains. Il se souvenait donc. Castiel savait que ce moment allait arriver et il était prêt. Il laissa au jeune homme quelques secondes de plus pour réellement prendre conscience de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix Dean, expliqua t-il calmement.

Il savait que le jeune homme n'accepterait pas cette excuse mais elle n'en était pas moins vrai. Il lui avait forcé la main en se comportant comme un imbécile.

\- Tu m'as drogué ! Tu m'as … tu m'as attaché sur ce lit ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as attaché sur ce lit ?

Castiel observa les liens qui entouraient les poignets du jeune homme avait de reporter son attention sur son visage. Il était clairement en colère. Et il semblait également terrifié. Il avait toutes les raisons de l'être. Il était à la merci d'un homme extrêmement dangereux. D'un criminel. Il aurait toutefois du savoir que Castiel n'allait pas utiliser son avantage sur lui pour lui faire du mal.

\- Je t'ai attaché parce que je savais que la première chose que tu ferais en te réveillant serait de tenter de fuir à nouveau. Et j'aurais alors dû te forcer à rester. Ce qui n'aurait rien arrangé à la situation.

\- Mais tu me forces à rester en me retenant prisonnier. Tu ne le fais peut-être pas en me droguant à nouveau mais ça revient au même !

\- Ne sois pas ridicule Dean, tu n'es pas prisonnier.

A la grande surprise de Castiel, le jeune homme éclata de rire en l'entendant dire cela. Il ne trouvait pas la remarque particulièrement drôle mais la situation semblait l'amuser. Sans doute que ce rire était un peu moqueur. Castiel choisit toutefois de ne pas s'en vexer. Dean n'était pas encore totalement débarrassé de la drogue dans son système et son comportement n'était pas celui qu'il aurait eu en étant sobre.

\- Ah oui et comment est-ce que tu appelles le fait d'être retenu contre son gré par un homme qui nous a drogué et attaché pour nous empêcher de fuir ?

\- J'appelle ça une mesure de sécurité. Si on devait se disputer à nouveau comme sur le parking tout à l'heure, on risquerait d'attirer l'attention et de pousser quelqu'un à appeler la police. Ce que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulons.

Dean soupira longuement en secouant la tête. Castiel garda les yeux rivés sur lui pour tenter de deviner ce qu'il pouvait penser et ressentir à cet instant précis. Mais il ne voyait rien d'autre que de la colère sur son visage et dans ses yeux. Une colère brûlante qu'il semblait avoir du mal à contenir.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu sois arrêté. Tu as au moins raison sur ce point. Mais tout ceci n'est pas normal ! Tu dois t'en rendre compte non ? Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'une relation amoureuse doit se passer.

\- Tu me l'as déjà dit tout à l'heure et je reconnais que notre relation n'est pas conventionnelle. Mais ce n'est que le début. Tout ira mieux quand on sera enfin loin.

Dean ferma alors les yeux et respira profondément pendant quelques secondes. Il le faisait probablement pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Il ne se débattait pas et semblait avoir compris qu'il était inutile de gaspiller ses forces et son énergie.

\- Je savais dès le début que notre … histoire ne pourrait pas ressembler aux autres. Qu'on ne pourrait jamais être un couple normal. Mais quand j'ai accepté de te suivre, je n'imaginais pas que cela finirait ainsi. Que je serais attaché à un lit et drogué. Que je serais retenu de force.

Castiel se retint de répéter que Dean n'était pas réellement retenu de force. Juste mis en sécurité le temps de retrouver ses esprits. Il savait que le jeune homme ne voudrait pas l'entendre. Il ravala ces propos et se concentra à la place sur ce que son petit ami venait de dire. Il était curieux et il voulait en savoir plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu imaginais alors ? Comment croyais-tu que cela se passerait entre nous ?

Dean soupira longuement. Il semblait las à présent. Fatigué par tout ce qui était arrivé et par la situation en elle-même. Castiel était épuisé lui aussi. Mais il n'en avait pas fini avec le jeune homme. Il avait encore trop de choses à lui dire et à lui demander.

\- Je n'en sais rien ou plutôt … je ne m'autorisais pas à penser à ce à quoi notre vie pourrait ressembler quand j'étais en prison avec toi et je ne me l'autorisais pas non plus quand je suis sorti. Parce que je pensais vraiment qu'on ne se reverrait jamais après ma libération et que nous ne pourrions pas avoir droit à une quelconque relation ensemble. Mais il m'arrivait d'en rêver parfois. Et ça ne ressemblait jamais à ce que je suis en train de vivre.

\- Tu rêvais de nous ?

\- Presque toutes les nuits, avoua Dean en détournant le regard.

Castiel avait aussi beaucoup rêvé du jeune homme durant leur séparation. Le plus souvent, il rêvait de sexe. Mais il lui arrivait également de rêver de leur futur. De longues discussions sur un canapé quelque part où personne ne pourrait s'interposer entre eux. De fous rires pour une bêtise. Il se demandait si c'était ce dont Dean avait rêvé aussi.

\- Le plus souvent, je nous voyais dans une grande maison quelque part loin de tout ça. Je nous voyais heureux et discutant de tout et de rien. Je nous voyais devenir comme tous ces couples dont on se moque quand on est célibataire mais qu'on envie secrètement. Je nous voyais comme deux hommes amoureux et vivant côte à côte … égaux et partageant tout sans jamais rien se cacher. Et je sais que ce ne sont que des rêves. Je sais que tout ceci n'est pas possible parce que tu seras toujours recherché par la police et que tu ne pourras jamais te poser quelque part définitivement. Mais l'idée me plaît et … je pensais vraiment pouvoir réaliser une partie de ce rêve. Peut être pas la stabilité mais le côté égaux et honnêtes l'un envers l'autre.

Castiel savait combien ces deux notions comptaient pour le jeune homme. Il savait que c'était également quelque chose qui était exigé dans la plupart des histoires d'amour dites normales et classiques. Il était prêt à faire un effort sur le deuxième point. Il aimait l'idée d'être honnête avec Dean. Et il le considérait déjà comme son égal même s'il n'avait pas encore été en mesure de le lui prouver.

\- Je te promets que je ne te cacherais plus rien dans l'avenir. Je me montrerais toujours honnête avec toi. Tu pourras me poser toutes les questions que tu souhaites et je te répondais à chaque fois. S'il y a quelque chose que je ne peux pas te dire immédiatement alors je prendrais le temps de t'expliquer pourquoi. Et je ne te cacherais jamais rien qui te concerne directement.

Il s'interrompit une seconde pour laisser le temps à Dean d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire avant d'enchaîner.

\- Quant à être mon égal, tu l'es déjà même si tu ne sembles pas en avoir conscience. Je sais que je peux me montrer autoritaire et qu'il m'arrive aussi de ne pas employer le bon ton quand je te parle. Sans doute que je t'ai donné l'impression que je te donnais des ordres mais … ce n'est pas comme que je vois les choses. Je suis conscient que tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent, de fort et de courageux. Et je suis conscient aussi que tu es parfaitement capable de prendre tes propres décisions. Je prends ton opinion en compte et je t'ai déjà demandé ton avis à plusieurs reprises. Je serais sans doute amené à te demander des conseils à nouveau dans le futur. Mais pour le moment, la situation est … je suis en cavale Dean. Et ce n'est pas une situation que je maîtrise ou que j'ai déjà connu. J'agis à l'instinct et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à m'expliquer. Je te demande juste d'attendre qu'on soit à l'abri avant de juger mon comportement. Je peux te garantir que tout changera quand on sera en sécurité.

\- Tu as souvent sous-entendu que je devais me soumettre à toi … que c'était quelque chose de naturel chez moi, rappela Dean en le regardant à nouveau dans les yeux.

C'était vrai. Mais c'était dans un contexte particulier qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'ils vivaient à cet instant précis. Castiel ne voulait pas d'un homme inutile et stupide avec qui il ne pourrait pas discuter et échanger des idées. Il voulait un allié et quelqu'un sur qui il pourrait compter dans l'avenir. Il voulait quelqu'un d'aussi fort que lui.

\- Je parlais uniquement de te soumettre quand on couche ensemble. Tu ne peux pas nier que c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne entre nous quand il est question de sexe. Tu es passif et je suis actif. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois te contenter de me laisser faire ce que je veux mais que tu aimes quand je prends les reines. Tu aimes quand je te domine sexuellement parlant. Et c'est quelque chose que j'apprécie d'autant plus parce que tu ne te soumets pas à moi le reste du temps. Le fait que tu sois aussi fort et indépendant fait de cette soumission temporaire un cadeau que je veux chérir jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Castiel ne s'était jamais confié sur ce qu'il ressentait avant de connaître Dean. Il n'en avait jamais ressenti le besoin. Mais avec le jeune homme, il en avait envie. Il ne voulait pas qu'un malentendu puisse venir tout gâcher entre eux.

\- Tu me promets de ne jamais chercher à me donner des ordres en dehors des moments où on fera l'amour ? Tu me promets de m'écouter quand j'aurais quelque chose à dire et de ne pas me cacher tout ce qui est important ?

\- Je te le promets.

Dean grimaça une seconde. Il semblait le croire. Mais il n'était pas encore totalement rassuré. Il ne le serait probablement que lorsqu'il aurait enfin la preuve que Castiel disait vrai. Qu'il ne cherchait pas uniquement à le calmer temporairement.

\- Mais tu ne veux pas me dire où nous allons pour le moment ? lança le jeune homme.

Castiel soupira à son tour.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas te le dire … c'est juste que je ne peux pas te le dire.

\- Et pourquoi hein ? Si tu as autant confiance en moi, pourquoi est ce que tu ne me dis pas tout tout de suite ? Tu as peur que je te dénonce ?

Castiel n'avait pas peur que le jeune home cherche à lui soustraire des informations pour ensuite les donner à la police. Il avait une confiance aveugle en lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas prendre un tel risque. Pas tant qu'ils n'étaient pas en sécurité tous les deux.

\- J'ai confiance en toi. Mais rien ne peut nous garantir qu'on arrivera à destination sans se faire arrêter. Et si tu es attrapé … si nus sommes séparés et qu'ils mettent la main sur toi, je préfère que tu ne saches rien. Je ne veux pas que tu aies à mentir pour me protéger. Ils s'en serviraient ensuite contre toi. Tu pourrais leur dire que je t'ai forcé à me suivre mais que tu ne sais rien de plus. Je suis convaincu qu'ils te croiront.

Dean le dévisagea une seconde, visiblement perplexe. Castiel ne mentait pas en disant cela. Il ne voulait surtout pas faire peser un quelconque poids supplémentaire sur les épaules du jeune homme. Il savait que le suivre était déjà un risque énorme pour lui. S'ils étaient attrapés, il pourrait finir en prison lui aussi. Mais s'il ne savait rien, il n'était pas coupable. Il pourrait rester une victime et continuer sa vie normalement.

\- Je n'avais pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle, confia finalement le jeune homme.

\- Sans doute que j'aurais dû te l'expliquer au lieu de te demander de me suivre sans rien te dire de plus. Tu vas devoir me pardonner Dean. Je commettrais encore des erreurs dans l'avenir.

\- Je ne te demande pas d'être parfait. Je veux juste que tu … que tu fasses des efforts pour que tout se passe bien.

\- J'en ferais.

Dean sourit alors avant d'agiter doucement ses mains. Il était toujours attaché et maintenant qu'il ne semblait plus prêt à fuir, Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la situation sensiblement excitante. Il aimait avoir le jeune homme ainsi à sa merci. Il pouvait le toucher et lui faire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher. Il ne voulait pas le contraindre ou le violer. Juste s'amuser un peu avec lui.

\- Est-ce que tu accepterais de me détacher ? J'aimerais assez prendre une douche.

Castiel sourit. Il était presque sûr que Dean n'était pas d'attaque pour quoi que ce soit de sexuel après ce qu'il avait vécu jusque-là. Mais l'idée avait ses mérites. Il avait constamment envie du jeune homme. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui faire l'amour en permanence. C'était une des premières choses qui l'avaient déstabilisé après leur rencontre. Le fait qu'il ne se soit pas lassé depuis après avoir couché avec lui la première fois. Ce n'était pas uniquement du au fait qu'il était un très bon coup. C'était plus que ça.

\- Cas hé ho ? Tu m'entends ?

Dean semblait s'impatienter. Castiel chassa toutes les idées qui tournaient dans sa tête pour se reconcentrer sur lui. Il continua à agiter ses mains et avait l'air agacé de devoir insister.

\- Je t'entends oui. J'étais juste en train de me dire qu'il serait dommage de te détacher quand tu es à ma merci et qu'on pourrait profiter de la situation pour expérimenter de nouvelles choses.

Il vit les joues du jeune homme rougir et il fronça aussitôt les sourcils. Il savait que Dean n'était pas quelqu'un de prude. Il n'avait aucun mal à parler de sexe. Il n'avait pas honte non plus de ses préférences et de ses goûts. Mais ce que Castiel venait de lui dire l'avait mis mal à l'aise. Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi.

\- Dean ? Est-ce que c'est moi ou est-ce que cette idée te plaît ? Parce que ta réaction est étrange. D'ordinaire, quand on parle de sexe, tu es le premier à renchérir. Tu n'es jamais mal à l'aise. Pas même quand je te dis des obscénités. Au contraire … c'est souvent ce qui précipite ton orgasme.

Castiel l'avait compris avec le temps. Dean n'aimait pas le silence pendant le sexe. Il avait besoin qu'on lui parle. Qu'on lui dise qu'il faisait bien les choses. Combien c'était bon et combien il était incroyable. Il avait besoin d'encouragements. Mais il avait également un penchant pour un langage un peu plus cru et vulgaire. Il ne voulait pas être insulté. Il aimait juste entendre ce que Castiel avait envie de lui faire.

\- Je ne suis pas d'attaque pour quoi que ce soit de ce genre. J'ai juste envie de prendre une douche, répondit alors le jeune homme.

Sauf que ce n'était pas une réponse. Du moins pas une réponse directe. Il cherchait à fuir le sujet. Ce qui laissait à penser que Castiel avait vu juste. L'idée lui plaisait. Quand ils avaient exploré ce côté un peu plus violent de leur relation – quand Castiel lui avait donné une fessée mémorable – le jeune homme avait plongé dans un état de soumission totale qui l'avait totalement chamboulé. Ils n'avaient rien fait de similaire ensuite. Mais il était évident que l'idée lui trottait toujours dans la tête. Et Castiel n'allait certainement pas laisser cette opportunité lui échapper maintenant qu'elle se présentait à lui. Pas aujourd'hui bien sûr. Mais dans un avenir très proche.

\- Et je te laisserais prendre cette douche quand tu auras répondu à ma question.

\- Je croyais que tu ne me donnerais plus d'ordres.

\- Ce n'est pas un ordre … juste une demande à laquelle tu peux répondre par la négative. Mais je t'avoue que je suis particulièrement curieux de savoir ce qui te met dans cet état.

Dean déglutit avec peine et Castiel suivit le mouvement de sa pomme d'Adam avec une certaine fascination. Il n'aimait pas forcément mettre le jeune homme mal à l'aise. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Il trouvait la gêne de Dean absolument adorable. Et amusante aussi. Surtout pour quelqu'un qui ne voyait pas le sexe comme un sujet tabou.

\- Ok, je ne vais pas me lancer dans une explication qui te prouverait qu'il s'agit bien d'un ordre ou en tout cas d'une forme de chantage puisque ma réponse conditionne ma libération et puisque je n'ai pas vraiment de temps pour ça … non seulement j'ai très envie de prendre une douche mais je commence aussi à avoir besoin de vider ma vessie alors … oui l'idée que tu puisses m'attacher quand on couche ensemble ne me déplaît pas. J'ai déjà essayé et j'ai pris mon pied comme jamais. Mais si tu veux savoir, j'ai toujours un peu peur de … de perdre le contrôle comme la dernière fois. Et je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt à revivre quelque chose de similaire alors … peut être un autre jour. Ça te suffit comme réponse ?

Castiel hocha la tête. Il estimait effectivement avoir suffisamment fait patienter le jeune homme. Il ne voulait pas le torturer plus longtemps. Il devait toutefois admettre que sa réponse l'avait sensiblement déstabilisé. Il n'aimait premièrement pas l'idée qu'un autre ait pu avoir la chance de vivre une telle expérience avec Dean avant lui. Il voulait être le premier à lui faire découvrir ces sensations. Mais il allait devoir se contenter de faire mieux. Et deuxièmement, il était un peu déçu de voir que le jeune homme n'avait pas envie de replonger dans le même état que la dernière fois. Il avait peur de ce que cela pouvait signifier.

\- Tu sais que tu n'as pas à en avoir honte. J'ai pris le temps de me renseigner là-dessus et ça porte un nom. Ça s'appelle Extase Masochiste. Cela implique une grande confiance dans son partenaire et c'est quelque chose que peu de personnes sont capables d'atteindre. Tu devrais en être fier. Et tu ne devrais certainement pas en avoir peur. Tu sais que je n'en abuserais jamais.

Le terme « extase masochiste » sembla choquer Dean. Il était évident qu'il n'avait jamais pris le temps de se pencher sur le sujet. Il continuait de nier avoir un penchant masochiste. Il devait penser que cela faisait de lui quelqu'un d'anormal. Ce n'était bien sûr pas le cas et Castiel allait prendre le temps de le lui expliquer. Il entreprit toutefois de commencer à le détacher. Il était évident que parler de sujet tout en étant attaché risquait de le faire totalement paniquer. Ce que Castiel voulait à tout prix éviter.

\- Je suis sûr que le mot masochiste te fait peur et c'est bien normal. Quand on n'a jamais évolué dans cet environnement, on ne peut pas vraiment savoir ce dont il retourne. Je peux toutefois te garantir que ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu imagines. Masochiste ne veut pas dire que tu veux qu'on te fasse du mal. Tu n'as pas envie de ressentir de la douleur et tu n'en as pas besoin pour atteindre l'orgasme. Mais tu aimes qu'on prenne le dessus sur toi parfois. Tu aimes qu'on te domine et qu'on te malmène. Parfois, tu aimes même qu'on te violente un peu … jamais rien de trop radical … rien de plus qu'une fessée. Mais ça te propulse dans cette extase que beaucoup cherchent et où toutes tes sensations sont finalement décuplées. Le plaisir est plus intense encore. Bien sûr, c'est une situation qui te rend vulnérable surtout quand tu en sors et tu ne dois la provoquer que dans un environnement sécurisé et avec quelqu'un en qui tu as confiance. Si tu le veux bien, je serais ravi d'être cette personne. Tu sais que je serais là pour t'aider à reprendre tes esprits calmement.

\- Donc ce que tu es en train de me dire c'est que j'ai des tendances masochistes … ce qui signifie que tu es quoi ? Sadique ?

Castiel prit quelques secondes pour y réfléchir. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de s'interroger sur ce point. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi réactif que Dean. Jamais avant il n'avait eu un partenaire plongé ainsi aussi profondément dans cet état. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas nier qu'il avait pris du plaisir à être celui qui provoquait cela chez le jeune homme. Mais il n'était pas pour autant enclin à lui faire du mal. Il ne prenait pas de plaisir physique en infligeant des souffrances physiques aux gens. Il ne se qualifiait pas comme foncièrement sadique. Il n'était toutefois pas le genre à aimer le sexe classique et ennuyeux.

\- Je ne suis pas sadique non. Je n'ai pas envie de te faire du mal. Mais je suis dominant alors sans doute que c'est un peu pareil … sans le fouet et sans tout l'attirail qui va avec. Je n'ai pas envie de nous coller des étiquettes. L'essentiel est qu'on trouve un équilibre qui fonctionne pour nous deux. Peu importe dans quelle catégorie cela nous fait entrer ensuite.

Dean hocha la tête même s'il semblait toujours un peu perturbé par ce qu'il avait entendu. Castiel lui retira les liens qui attachaient ses chevilles puis se pencha pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Si toutefois tu te poses des questions sur le sujet ou si tu as envie d'en parler plus longuement, je me ferais un plaisir de répondre à tes questions.

\- J'en ai des dizaines, jeta le jeune homme en s'asseyant.

\- Je croyais que tu avais besoin de vider ta vessie.

Dean acquiesça alors. Il quitta ensuite le lit et ne sembla réalisé qu'à ce moment qu'il était à moitié nu.

\- Tu m'as déshabillé ?

\- Je voulais que tu sois à l'aise c'est tout.

\- Ou tu voulais juste me voir à moitié nu.

\- Il me suffit de fermer les yeux pour te voir à moitié nu … ou complètement nu d'ailleurs. Je peux te promettre que j'ai été un parfait gentleman.

\- Si tu le dis.

Castiel ne répondit rien et laissa Dean s'éloigner. Il pénétra dans la salle de bains et ferma la porte derrière lui. Quand il eut fini d'utiliser les toilettes et de se laver les mains, il rouvrit la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil à Castiel.

\- Ce n'est pas toi tu sais, déclara t-il alors.

Castiel n'était pas sûr de voir où il voulait en venir. Et cela dut se lire sur son visage puisque Dean s'empressa alors de s'expliquer.

\- Le problème ne vient pas de toi. Ce n'est pas parce que ça m'est arrivé avec toi que j'ai autant peur que cela se reproduise. C'est … je n'aime pas perdre le contrôle de la sorte. Je n'aime pas ne plus avoir la maîtrise de ce que je fais ou de la manière dont je me comporte. Et c'est exactement ce que j'ai eu la sensation de vivre la dernière fois. Crois-moi, j'aurais réagi de la même façon avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ça aurait même pu être pire. Parce que j'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que tu n'abuserais pas de moi dans cet état. Enfin … ce que je cherche à te dire c'est que je … dans mon métier, j'ai besoin de tout contrôler. J'ai besoin de toujours savoir ce que je vais faire ou comment je vais devoir réagir. Parce que ça peut me sauver la vie. Et c'est un réflexe que je tiens de mon enfance … de l'époque où je devais tout anticiper et surtout l'état dans lequel mon père se trouvait pour m'éviter de recevoir des coups.

\- Dean, je ne suis pas ton père.

\- Je le sais oui et heureusement … sans quoi le fait que je sois autant attiré par toi me poserait nettement plus de problèmes. Je voulais juste t'expliquer pourquoi … enfin te rassurer sur le fait que je te fais confiance. Je ne dis pas que je ne veux jamais reproduire l'expérience ... juste que j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir encore un peu.

Castiel était soulagé de l'entendre. Il voulait que Dean ait suffisamment confiance en lui pour être lui-même quand ils étaient seuls. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se force à jouer un rôle pour lui plaire. Il l'aimait tel qu'il était et même s'il ne savait pas encore tout de Dean Winchester – du moins pas autant qu'il en savait sur Dean Smith – il savait qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis sur ce point. Après tout il savait déjà l'essentiel.

\- Tu auras tout le temps dont tu as besoin. Crois-moi je n'ai pas l'intention de te brusquer. Et puis même si tu choisissais de ne jamais reproduire cette expérience, cela m'irait aussi. Après tout, le sexe entre nous est génial comme il est. On n'a pas besoin de plus pour que ce soit bon. Ne t'en fais donc pas.

\- Merci Cas … merci de me comprendre.

Castiel lui sourit, soulagé que la tension soit retombée et que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre. Il n'était pas sûr que Dean ne paniquerait pas à nouveau d'ici quelques temps. L'absence de son frère risquait de peser sur leur couple et de leur causer des problèmes. Mais ils sauraient les surmonter. Il leur suffirait de parler.

Dean entra à nouveau la chambre pour récupérer des affaires propres dans son sac. Il venait de les sortir quand, brusquement, il éclata de rire. Castiel le dévisagea, surpris par sa réaction. Il aimait le son du rire de Dean. Il aurait voulu pouvoir l'entendre et l'écouter pendant des heures. Mais il aurait aussi voulu comprendre pourquoi il riait brusquement et visiblement sans raison aucune.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? J'espère au moins que ce n'est pas moi, lança t-il un peu agacé.

Dean ne put pas répondre immédiatement tant il riait fort. Il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour reprendre son calme. Quand il se redressa, il avait des larmes sur les joues et un large sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Ce n'est pas toi … mais c'est ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure … c'est … je viens d'y repenser et c'est vraiment hilarant.

\- Ce que j'ai dit est hilarant ?

Castiel n'avait pas fait la moindre plaisanterie et il n'était de toute façon pas quelqu'un de drôle. Pas comme Dean. Il ne faisait jamais rire personne. Mais de toute évidence, il avait accompli ce miracle sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Oui c'est … tu m'as dit … Dean, je ne suis pas ton père. Et c'est … sans doute que tu ne peux pas comprendre parce que tu n'as jamais vu la Guerre des Etoiles mais si tu l'avais vu, tu trouverais ça drôle toi aussi.

\- Ah oui et pourquoi ?

\- Et bien parce que le méchant de l'histoire a cette voix très grave … un peu comme toi sauf que lui c'est parce qu'il a un casque et enfin … bref … la meilleure scène du deuxième film est celle où il regarde le héros et où il lui dit … Luke, je suis ton père. Et tu l'as dit un peu sur le même ton mais c'était l'inverse et enfin … désolé, j'ai juste trouvé ça drôle. Je ne voulais pas te vexer.

Castiel n'était pas vexé. Pas maintenant qu'il savait pourquoi le jeune homme avait ainsi ri. Il ne se moquait pas de lui. Il était juste déçu de ne pas être en mesure de rire avec lui. De ne pas avoir les références nécessaires pour comprendre la plupart de ses plaisanteries. Il se promit alors d'y remédier. Il faisait confiance à Dean pour faire son éducation de ce point de vue-là. Il pourrait même y prendre du plaisir avec un peu de chance si le jeune homme lui promettait de le récompenser à chaque fois qu'il faisait un effort dans ce sens.

\- Sans doute que je comprendrais mieux quand tu m'auras montré le film.

\- Tu voudrais le voir avec moi ?

\- J'ai envie de faire tout un tas de choses avec toi et étrangement un quart de ces choses ne sont pas sexuelles.

\- Seulement un quart ? demanda Dean en arquant un sourcil.

\- Seulement un quart oui … et ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es irrésistible.

Dean rit alors à nouveau et Castiel sourit. Cette fois, il avait cherché à le faire rire et il était fier d'avoir réussi.

\- Tu devrais filer prendre ta douche. Et ensuite, tu devrais revenir te coucher. On a besoin de sommeil tous les deux avant de reprendre la route.

Dean acquiesça mais combla la distance qui les séparait. Il se pencha en avant, embrassa Castiel rapidement sur la bouche avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre la salle de bains. Il ne ferma pas la porte derrière lui mais Castiel ne le suivit pas à l'intérieur. Il ne voulait pas engager quelque chose qu'ils n'étaient pas en état de finir ensuite. Ils avaient besoin de se reposer avant tout. Le reste devrait attendre.

Il se déshabilla jusqu'à être entièrement nu puis il se glissa sous les couvertures du lit où Dean avait été jusque-là. Il ne voulait pas dormir séparé du jeune homme. Il avait besoin de le sentir proche de lui. Tout s'était passé parfaitement depuis son réveil et il continuait à être surpris de la réaction de Dean. Il avait cru qu'il opposerait plus de résistance. Qu'il crierait et insulterait Castiel. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il laisserait tomber aussi facilement. Et peut-être avait-il quelque chose en tête. Peut être cherchait il juste à endormir sa vigilance. Il ne le saurait que plus tard. Pour le moment, il avait envie de lui faire confiance.

Il ne succomba pas au sommeil avant que le jeune homme ne sorte finalement de la salle de bain. Il avait enfilé un boxer propre mais devant le regard insistant de Castiel, il finit par le retirer avant de s'allonger à côté de lui dans le lit. Castiel s'installa sur le dos et Dean posa aussitôt sa tête sur son torse et son bras autour de sa taille. C'était ainsi qu'ils dormaient en prison et de toute évidence, ainsi qu'ils dormiraient à compter d'aujourd'hui. Castiel n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Il aimait sentir le jeune homme contre lui. Il aimait le serrer dans ses bras avant de s'endormir. Et il aimait se réveiller en sentant son souffle contre son torse. Il sourit en songeant à tous les matins qui leur restaient à vivre ensemble et laissa finalement le sommeil l'emporter. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait mais il était au moins sûr d'une chose. Tant que Dean était là, rien ne grave ne pouvait lui arriver.


	5. Sexe

**Bonjour**

 **Je suis de retour avec le chapitre 5. Attention, scène de sexe.**

 **Merci pour vos messages. Maintenant que les vacances sont finies, je vais pouvoir reprendre l'écriture et les publications.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre:**

 **Take me to church de Hozier**

 **Chapitre 5 : Sexe**

 _« L'hystérie, c'est lorsque le sexe prend la place du cerveau pour commander la vie. »_

 _Michel Tournier_

Dean continuait d'être surpris par la facilité et la rapidité avec laquelle il avait fini par rendre les armes et accepter son sort. Quand il s'était réveillé attaché au lit et encore sous l'effet de la drogue que Castiel avait utilisée contre lui, il avait senti la panique et la colère le gagner. Pendant une seconde, il s'était dit qu'il était allé trop loin. Qu'il avait poussé son petit ami dans ses derniers retranchements et qu'il allait à présent choisir de se débarrasser de lui pour de bon. Même s'il le pensait trop amoureux de lui pour lui faire réellement du mal, il ne pouvait pas non plus ignorer que Castiel était un homme dangereux. Un criminel qui avait tué d'autres hommes avant lui et pour qui un meurtre de plus n'était pas nécessairement un problème. Il avait choisi de venir chercher Dean parce qu'il le voulait avec lui. Il le voulait à ses côtés durant sa cavale. Mais il n'avait clairement pas besoin de quelqu'un qui représenterait un poids, le mettait en danger et faisait peser un risque trop important sur lui. Dean était sa faiblesse et il avait peut-être fini par le comprendre.

Bien sûr, s'il avait voulu le tuer, il l'aurait probablement fait quand le jeune homme dormait encore pour se faciliter les choses. Il n'aurait pas attendu de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Dean voulait croire que le fait qu'il soit toujours en vie était signe qu'il n'allait pas mourir.

Une fois cette idée ancrée dans son esprit, la panique avait disparu. Et seule la colère était restée. Castiel l'avait drogué. Il avait utilisé un sédatif contre lui pour l'empêcher de prendre la fuite et le contraindre à le suivre. Il ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Il n'avait même pas pris ses arguments en considération. Dean n'était rien de plus qu'un prisonnier. Il ne pouvait pas partir et il ne pouvait pas rester dans ces circonstances. Il était dans une impasse et tout était de la faute de Castiel.

Il voulait le lui dire. Il avait même commencé à le faire. Puis Castiel avait pris la parole à son tour. Et il lui avait expliqué ce qui l'avait poussé à agir de la sorte. A lui cacher des informations. A le droguer pour le faire taire et à le conduire dans ce motel. Il s'était montré sincère avec lui. Il lui avait ouvert son cœur. Et Dean avait été touché. Bouleversé était même le terme le plus adéquat.

Car Castiel restait un criminel qui ne faisait pas toujours les bons choix. Surtout quand il était question de sa relation avec Dean. Mais il était sincèrement amoureux de lui. Et il n'avait pas agi uniquement pour se protéger lui-même. Il l'avait aussi fait pour protéger Dean. Il ne voulait pas faire reposer un poids de plus sur ses épaules. Il ne voulait pas qu'il en sache trop tant qu'ils n'étaient pas encore en sécurité. Il voulait lui laisser une chance de s'en sortir si les choses tournaient mal. Bien sûr, cela ne justifiait pas qu'il ait ainsi utilisé la force pour le contraindre à venir avec lui. Mais cela expliquait le reste.

Dean ne voulait pas lui pardonner. Il ne voulait pas non plus lui laisser croire qu'il pouvait se comporter ainsi et que le jeune homme ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Mais les mots de Castiel l'avaient touché en plein cœur. Il n'avait pas réussi à rester en colère contre lui.

Il n'était toujours pas sûr que le suivre était une bonne idée. En théorie, faire sa vie avec Castiel était tout ce dont il rêvait depuis qu'il avait quitté la prison. Il avait vraiment envie de se réveiller à ses côtés tous les jours et d'apprendre à mieux le connaître. Il voulait trouver un endroit pour vivre avec lui. Il voulait vieillir à ses côtés.

Mais la théorie était une chose. La réalité en était une autre. Vivre avec Castiel signifiait vivre avec un criminel. Le regarder tuer des gens et faire le mal sans pouvoir l'en empêcher. Fuir la police et le FBI quand il avait pourtant été de leur côté jusque-là. Tout quitter sans garantie de revenir. Perdre tout ce qu'il avait construit et être séparé de sa famille. Il n'avait même pas la garantie que cela durerait longtemps. Castiel menait une vie dangereuse et pouvait se faire tuer à tout moment. Qu'adviendrait-il de Dean alors ? Que ferait-il si l'homme qu'il aimait et pour qui il avait tout plaqué finissait par mourir ? Il serait seul. Et il aurait tout perdu.

Ces idées lui trottaient dans la tête depuis qu'il avait rejoint Castiel dans le lit et continuaient de l'obséder à son réveil. Il avait déjà pris sa décision et il ne comptait pas revenir dessus. Il voulait donner une chance à Castiel de lui prouver qu'il avait tort de s'en faire. Mais la situation était trop paradoxale pour qu'il puisse s'en tenir à cette idée et oublier toutes les autres.

Son problème était simple. Il avait autant envie de rester avec Castiel que de le fuir. Et même s'il avait fait un choix, il n'était pas sûr de réussir à l'accepter.

Il ne pouvait toutefois pas en parler avec son petit ami. Il savait qu'une telle discussion ne mènerait à rien. Castiel ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre ses doutes et ses interrogations. Il ne saurait pas quoi lui dire pour le rassurer. Pas après avoir déjà longuement parlé une première fois. Il semblait avoir pris le choix de Dean pour acquis. Il était inutile de tenter de lui expliquer la bataille qui avait lieu dans son cerveau. Pour quelqu'un comme lui, ce n'était pas quelque chose de compréhensible.

Il choisit donc à la place de se débrouiller seul. Mais son incapacité à faire taire ses doutes le frustrait au plus point et commençait à avoir un impact sur son comportement avec Castiel.

Ils avaient repris la voiture une fois le soleil levé et avait roulé de longues heures en silence. Dean ne savait pas de quoi parler et était trop occupé à réfléchir. Castiel, de son côté, semblait absorbé par ses propres réflexions. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour acheter quelque chose à manger qu'ils rompirent le silence.

Ce ne fut pas pour avoir une longue conversation. Castiel se contenta de lui dire qu'ils avaient encore beaucoup de route à faire. Qu'ils allaient probablement devoir passer une nuit de plus dans un motel avant d'atteindre leur destination. Dean hocha la tête sans rien demander. Il ne voyait pas à quoi cela pourrait lui servir de poser des questions. Il savait qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse.

Ils reprirent donc la route une petite heure plus tard et roulèrent à nouveau sans se parler. Ils finirent par trouver un motel en bord de route dont le parking était quasiment désert. Castiel se chargea de prendre une chambre pendant que Dean l'attendait patiemment dans la voiture. Il le suivit ensuite jusqu'à une porte, son sac dans une main et son cerveau toujours en guerre contre lui-même.

Castiel pénétra dans la chambre en premier, sembla vérifier longuement qu'elle était bien vide avant de verrouiller la porte derrière Dean. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui. Il n'y avait qu'un seul grand lit d'un côté et une sorte de bureau sur le mur opposé. La télévision était accrochée au mur et ne datait pas d'hier. La moquette était tachée et les murs d'une couleur douteuse. C'était un endroit qui avait connu de meilleurs jours. Dean le détesta aussitôt. Il n'était pas forcément exigeant quand il dormait dans un hôtel. Il ne roulait pas sur l'or et il ne pouvait clairement pas se payer une chambre dans un hôtel de luxe. Mais il évitait tout de même ce type d'endroit. Il était presque sûr qu'on louait principalement des chambres à l'heure ici. Et pas pour que les clients puissent se reposer avant de reprendre la route. Il savait que Castiel avait choisi cet endroit parce qu'on ne posait aucune question et qu'on ne le reconnaîtrait sans doute pas. Dean ne pouvait pas protester ou exiger qu'ils changent de lieu. Il allait devoir s'en contenter.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te tracasse ? demanda Castiel une fois qu'il eut tiré les rideaux de la minuscule et unique fenêtre de la chambre.

Dean ne répondit pas immédiatement et prit quelques secondes pour poser son sac sur le bureau. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit le tee shirt qu'il portait pour dormir. Il savait que Castiel préférait qu'il soit nu quand ils allaient au lit. Mais il refusait de se coucher sans vêtements dans un lit où d'autres avaient dû faire des choses qu'il préférait ne pas imaginer. Il n'était même pas sûr que le personnel avait pris le temps de changer les draps.

\- Dean, tu vas me répondre ou continuer à m'ignorer ?

Pendant une seconde, le jeune homme eut envie de répondre qu'il allait continuer à l'ignorer. Mais il savait où cela les mènerait. A une nouvelle dispute et probablement que cela finirait par retomber sur Dean comme toujours. Il en avait assez de se bagarrer avec Castiel. Et il était fatigué. On en disait toujours trop quand on était épuisé. On le regrettait ensuite le plus souvent.

\- Il n'y a rien qui me tracasse. Je vais bien. Je suis juste fatigué, finit-il par répondre après quelques secondes.

Il espérait que cela suffirait à Castiel et qu'il n'insisterait pas. Il en doutait toutefois. Castiel avait tendance à poser plus de questions jusqu'à obtenir une réponse qui le satisfaisait pleinement. Même si son interlocuteur n'avait pas envie de la lui donner.

\- C'est cette chambre d'hôtel qui te déplaît ? Je dois reconnaître que ce n'est pas le grand luxe.

\- C'est un doux euphémisme, répliqua Dean sans réfléchir.

A vrai dire, s'il détestait effectivement cette chambre, ce n'était pas réellement la raison de son agacement. Il n'était même pas réellement en colère contre Castiel. C'était contre lui-même qu'il était furieux. Il aurait du être capable de prendre une décision et de ne plus se poser de questions ensuite. Il était frustré de s'interroger continuellement.

\- D'accord, je sais que cet endroit est plus que douteux. Mais ce n'est que pour une nuit. Là où on va, on aura le droit à bien mieux. J'y veillerais.

Dean se tourna alors pour pouvoir regarder Castiel dans les yeux. Il n'était peut-être pas en colère contre lui jusque là mais c'était en train de changer. Car il était évident que son petit ami était incapable de comprendre que le malaise du jeune homme était plus profond. Et c'était une nouvelle fois ironique et paradoxal. Quelques secondes plus tôt, il avait redouté que Castiel l'interroge sur ce qui l'ennuyait réellement mais il était à présent en colère qu'il ne le fasse pas.

\- Quoi ? demanda alors Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'en ai quelque chose à faire de cette chambre ? Tu crois que je suis superficiel au point de faire la tête juste parce que ce n'est pas suffisamment luxueux pour moi ?

\- A vrai dire, je ne savais pas jusqu'à maintenant que tu me faisais la tête. Mais si tu as quelque chose à me dire, fais le. Je t'écoute.

Castiel était trop calme. Il était bien trop composé pour quelqu'un à qui on adressait des reproches. Dean détestait ça. Il aurait voulu qu'il se mette en colère. Il aurait ainsi pu monter lui aussi dans les tours et lui hurler dessus sans avoir l'impression d'être le pire des salopards. Mais Castiel semblait réellement prêt à l'écouter se plaindre sans rien dire. Et Dean ne pouvait pas lui crier dessus dans ces circonstances. Ce serait injuste. Et cela ne faisait que renforcer sa frustration. Il avait la sensation qu'il n'aurait jamais le dessus avec Castiel.

\- Tu ne vas pas me demander de me calmer ou de me montrer plus respectueux envers toi ? Tu ne vas pas me rappeler que si je continue sur cette voie, tu seras contraint de me punir ?

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il cherchait en disant cela. Il ne voulait pas que Castiel lui fasse du mal. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus parler calmement avec lui de ce qui le tracassait. Quand il était dans cet état, il avait besoin d'évacuer un peu de sa frustration. Le plus souvent, il se rendait à la salle de sport et tapait pendant des heures sur un punching-ball. La fatigue physique était une des meilleures solutions pour apaiser son esprit. Mais il n'avait rien de tel à sa disposition et il ne pouvait pas quitter la chambre pour aller courir non plus. Il n'avait que Castiel.

\- Tu veux que je te punisse ? Si c'est le cas, tu n'as qu'à me demander. Je ferais ce dont tu as besoin.

\- Non je ne veux pas que tu me punisses. Je veux que tu … je veux que tu te comportes comme quelqu'un de normal pour une fois !

Castiel inclina la tête sur le côté. Il semblait perplexe. Et sans doute avait-il toutes les raisons de l'être puisque Dean ne lui avait pas réellement expliqué ce qui le mettait dans cet état. Le jeune homme aurait dû prendre le temps de le lui dire. Sauf qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Ce n'était pas d'une discussion dont il avait besoin. C'était d'un exécutoire.

\- Et comment quelqu'un de normal se comporterait-il ? Désolé Dean mais tu sais depuis le début que je ne suis pas comme tous les autres. Tu l'as accepté. Et je t'avoue que là je suis perdu quant à ce que tu attends de moi.

Dean savait bien que Castiel n'était pas un homme ordinaire. Il était tout sauf normal. Il était même probablement ce qu'un psychologue aurait qualifié de psychopathe. Il n'avait pas les mêmes réactions que les autres. Il n'était même pas vraiment capable de ressentir des émotions classiques. Mis à part l'amour qu'il avait pour Dean, il était sans cœur.

\- J'attends … j'attends que tu sois … Cas, quand quelqu'un te hurle dessus sans raison, tu dois te mettre en colère. Tu dois t'énerver et répliquer. Tu ne peux pas juste te contenter de regarder l'autre calmement et d'attendre qu'il se calme.

\- Donc tu veux que je m'énerve ?

\- Je ne veux pas … tu sais quoi laisse tomber. Je vais aller prendre une douche.

Dean n'avait pas la force d'apprendre à Castiel pourquoi son comportement l'énervait autant. Il n'avait pas non plus le temps de lui faire une leçon sur la façon dont n'importe quel être humain aurai réagi à sa place. Il était fatigué et il avait juste envie de dormir pour oublier tout le reste.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Castiel de dire quoi que ce soit et prit aussitôt la direction de la salle de bains. Elle était dans un état similaire à la chambre et Dean eut un haut le cœur en voyant la saleté incrustée dans le lavabo. Il jeta son tee shirt sur les toilettes, prit une des serviettes mis à disposition puis commença à se déshabiller rageusement. Il ne lui restait que son boxer à retirer quand Castiel entra dans la pièce à son tour. Il aurait dû fermer la porte derrière lui.

\- Tu te comportes comme un enfant capricieux. J'espère au moins que tu en as conscience.

\- Oui et bien peut être que je suis un enfant capricieux mais toi tu es un psychopathe. On fait une jolie paire non ?

\- Dean, ça suffit. Sors de cette salle de bains et explique moi ce qui te pose un problème.

Le ton était monté et le jeune homme savait qu'en continuant sur cette voie, il obtiendrait enfin ce qu'il voulait. Il réussirait à faire sortir Castiel de ses gonds et il pourrait enfin se lâcher. Il pourrait enfin évacuer cette frustration qu'il ressentait et qui semblait prête à le dévorer tout entier. Peut être même qu'il parviendrait à frapper Castiel. Il était presque sûr que cela le soulagerait.

\- On devrait sans doute commencer par ce qui ne me pose pas un problème … ce serait beaucoup plus court ! jeta t-il en se tournant pour regarder Castiel.

Il semblait furieux à présent. Il parvenait encore à se maîtriser mais cela lui demandait clairement un effort. Dean sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il jouait un jeu dangereux. Il n'avait aucune idée des conséquences que cela aurait ensuite. Et il s'en fichait. Il en avait besoin.

\- Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose qui t'a énervé ? tenta Castiel après avoir soupirer longuement.

\- Comment aurais-tu pu dire quelque chose d'énervant quand on n'a pas échangé plus de quelques mots depuis ce matin ?

\- La faute à qui hein ? C'est toi qui refusait de parler !

\- Tu ne disais rien non plus. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? On ne peut pas parler de l'endroit où on va. On ne peut pas parler de ce qu'on fera une fois arrivés et on ne peut pas parler non plus de tes projets pour l'avenir. Alors quoi ? Tu voulais que je commente le temps qu'il faisait ou que je te parle du magnifique paysage qui défilait sous mes yeux ?

\- C'est donc ça qui te pose un problème ? On en revient au fait que je ne peux pas te dire grand-chose pour le moment ? Je croyais qu'on avait résolu ce problème hier.

Dean combla la distance qui le séparait de Castiel et le repoussa des deux mains. Il parvint à le faire reculer de quelques pas et en fut considérablement satisfait.

\- Tu ne comprends rien Castiel. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu n'es pas comme moi.

\- Non je ne suis pas comme toi et heureusement d'ailleurs. Il faut bien que l'un de nous deux soit un peu lucide de temps en temps. Si je faisais des caprices aussi souvent que toi, on n'irait pas bien loin.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre. Sors de cette salle de bains et va voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Je ne veux plus te voir.

Castiel secoua la tête et croisa ses bras sur son torse. C'était à la fois un geste d'agacement et sans doute le seul moyen pour lui de se retenir de frapper le jeune homme. Ce dernier se sentait déjà un peu plus léger. Passer sa colère et sa frustration sur Castiel aidait même si c'était sans doute particulièrement injuste.

\- Est-ce que je peux avoir quelques minutes pour moi ou est-ce que tu as besoin de me surveiller en permanence ?

\- Tu peux avoir quelques minutes pour toi mais pas quand tu es dans cet état. Je ne suis pas convaincu que tu ne vas pas tenter de t'enfuir quand je vois à quel point tu es énervé.

\- Je ne vais pas prendre la fuite. Je veux juste prendre une douche et être un peu seul.

\- Dean, non.

C'était le refus de trop pour le jeune homme. Cette fois, il ne pouvait plus se contenir. Il s'approcha de Castiel et leva le bras dans sa direction pour le frapper. Il aurait toutefois du se souvenir que son petit ami était tout aussi doué que lui pour se battre. Et que sa colère l'empêchait d'être aussi rapide qu'il ne l'aurait été en temps ordinaire.

Castiel parvint à saisir son poignet à le plaquer dans son dos sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir et d'esquiver. Il fut ensuite poussé en arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le lavabo, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

\- Ma patience a des limites Dean. Alors sois tu te calmes maintenant, soit tu t'expliques. Parce que je ne vais pas te laisser continuer comme ça sans réagir.

\- Tu ne vois pas … j'en ai besoin Castiel. J'ai besoin que tu me bouscules. J'ai besoin que tu me laisses évacuer tout ce que je ressens … je vais devenir fou. J'ai la sensation de perdre la tête depuis ce matin. Je sais que je veux être avec toi mais il y a une petite partie de moi qui continue à penser que j'ai tort et je ne parviens pas à la faire taire. Et ça me frustre. Ça me rend complètement dingue. La seule manière de l'évacuer est …

\- De te défouler, lança Castiel qui semblait enfin avoir compris de quoi il retournait.

Dean n'avait pas voulu lui dire tout ça. Mais il était finalement soulagé de l'avoir fait. Car maintenant, Castiel allait pouvoir l'aider. Il allait pouvoir lui donner ce dont il avait besoin même si le jeune homme ne savait pas vraiment ce dont il s'agissait.

\- Je connais un moyen parfait de te défouler Dean. Et il n'implique pas que tu me frappes ou que je te frappe en retour.

\- Qu'est-ce que … commença Dean.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Castiel le fit taire en écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes aussitôt. C'était parfait. Il aurait même dû y penser avant. Le sexe était le moyen idéal pour tout oublier. Et une façon parfaite de se défouler sans se faire mal. Castiel était un génie. Une nouvelle fois, il avait compris ce dont Dean avait réellement besoin et ce sans que lui n'en ai la moindre idée. Cela le rendait optimiste. S'il était capable de l'aider ainsi quand il avait la sensation que rien n'allait, alors il existait une chance pour que leur histoire fonctionne. Pour que Dean finisse par être pleinement heureux avec lui. Il n'avait toutefois pas le temps de s'attarder sur cette révélation ou sur quoi que ce soit d'autre que la sensation des lèvres de Castiel contre les siennes. C'était la seule chose qui comptait pour le moment.

Son dos pressait toujours fermement contre le lavabo et la douleur était de plus en plus forte.

Il aurait été plus confortable de quitter la salle de bains et de rejoindre le lit. Mais Dean ne voulait pas être confortable. Il ne voulait pas que Castiel lui fasse l'amour. Il voulait qu'il prenne ce dont il avait besoin. Qu'il utilise son corps comme bon lui semblait. Qu'il le prenne violemment sans se soucier de se montrer délicat. Il voulait tout oublier.

Heureusement pour lui, Castiel semblait l'avoir compris puisqu'il ne chercha pas à le conduire à l'extérieur de la pièce. Il continua à l'embrasser avec force en guidant son visage comme il le souhaitait avec ses mains. Le plus souvent, un baiser était un échange entre deux personnes. Mais ce n'était pas le cas cette fois. Castiel prenait et Dean n'avait d'autre choix que de le laisser faire. Il pouvait déjà sentir son corps se détendre et son esprit se calmer. Les voix dans sa tête étaient enfin silencieuses.

Quand Castiel mit fin au baiser, Dean était à bout de souffle mais bien plus calme et relaxé que quelques secondes plus tôt. Il garda les yeux rivés dans ceux de son petit ami. Il avait besoin à présent que ce dernier lui donne des instructions. Pas des ordres. Juste qu'il lui dise ce qu'il devait faire car il n'en avait aucune idée.

\- Déshabille toi complètement, lança finalement Castiel.

Dean hocha la tête puis baissa son boxer. Il le laissa tomber au sol et le retira rapidement. Castiel le regarda faire avec un désir et une excitation évidente. C'était toujours comme ça qu'il le regardait quand il était nu. Un peu comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois et qu'il avait besoin de le détailler pendant de longues secondes. C'était un mystère pour Dean. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il pouvait avoir d'aussi fascinant. Il était séduisant et son corps était le résultat d'un travail physique intense et d'une hygiène alimentaire attentive. Mais il ne se trouvait pas mieux qu'un autre. Il ne se retrouvait rien de spécial. Castiel semblait toutefois penser le contraire.

\- Tourne toi et penche toi en avant, ajouta Castiel ensuite.

Dean lui sourit alors avant de faire ce qu'il lui demandait. Il posa ses mains sur le rebord du lavabo, recula de quelques pas puis se pencha suffisamment en avant pour s'exposer entièrement. Il pouvait voir son reflet dans le petit miroir au niveau de son visage. Mais il ne s'attarda pas sur lui et se concentra à la place sur Castiel dans son dos. Il semblait toujours fasciné par ce qu'il voyait. Il observait les fesses du jeune homme avec admiration. Dean se mordilla la lèvre, bouleversé par ce regard. Par ce désir évident que son petit ami continuait d'avoir pour lui malgré tout.

Il ne voulait toutefois pas s'en soucier pour le moment ou se poser la moindre question. Il garda tout de même les yeux rivés sur le reflet de Castiel et le regarda approcher ses mains de son dos. Il les posa finalement juste sous ses omoplates et les fit glisser le long de sa peau nue, lui arrachant un frisson. Dean était habitué à sentir les mains de Castiel sur son corps. Mais à chaque fois, c'était comme recevoir une petite décharge électrique. C'était une sensation incroyablement forte. Il n'aurait pas vraiment su expliquer pourquoi.

Castiel posa finalement ses mains sur ses fesses et les écarta sensiblement. Il les serra ensuite entre ses doigts avant de les relâcher brutalement. Dean gémit, déçu d'avoir perdu ce contact. Mais Castiel commençait à se déshabiller et le jeune homme ne protesta pas plus longtemps. Il regarda son petit ami retirer ses vêtements tout en faisant un effort pour ne pas toucher son sexe qui protestait violemment entre ses jambes. Il était tendu et douloureux et Dean avait terriblement envie de le caresser jusqu'à atteindre l'orgasme. Mais il savait également que ce serait bien meilleur une fois Castiel à l'intérieur de lui. Il devait se montrer patient.

\- On n'a pas de lubrifiant, rappela Castiel quand il fut nu.

Dean n'avait effectivement pas pensé une seule seconde à prendre la bouteille qu'il avait chez lui. Il savait qu'il le regretterait probablement le lendemain. Mais pour le moment, il s'en fichait totalement.

\- On n'en a pas besoin, assura t-il.

\- Ça va être douloureux, répliqua Castiel.

\- On s'en fiche.

Castiel avait déjà utilisé sa salive en guise de lubrifiant quand ils étaient en prison. Il n'avait jamais semblé gêné que cela puisse être douloureux pour le jeune homme. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient à l'extérieur, cela semblait lui poser un problème. Dean trouvait ça ridicule. Il avait suffisamment d'expérience pour savoir ce que son corps était en mesure de supporter ou non. Il aurait mal demain. Il aurait des difficultés à s'asseoir sans doute. Mais cela ne durerait pas.

\- Comme tu veux Dean, finit par accepter Castiel.

Il passa ensuite son bras autour des épales de Dean pour approcher ses doigts de sa bouche. Il lui laissait le choix de la quantité de salive qu'il utiliserait. Il lui faisait confiance pour faire en sorte que cela ne soit pas trop douloureux pour lui. Il lui laissait toutefois le choix de ne pas en utiliser du tout. Dean avait besoin de quelque chose de brutal mais il ne voulait pas souffrir plus que nécessaire. Il prit donc les doigts de Castiel dans sa bouche et les humidifia pendant de longues secondes avant de les relâcher.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Je ne te le demanderais plus et une fois commencé, tu sais que je ne serais plus en mesure de m'arrêter, lança Castiel en glissant ses doigts humides entre les fesses de Dean.

\- Je suis sûr, répondit ce dernier.

Presque aussitôt, un premier doigt pénétra en lui et il laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur. Ce n'était pas sa première fois – loin de là – mais il avait été tendu jusque là et son corps protestait clairement. Il n'y prêta toutefois pas attention. Il laissa Castiel bouger son doigt d'avant en arrière et se contenta d'apprécier les sensations que cela lui procurait. Il savait que Castiel évitait sa prostate volontairement. Il lui en fut reconnaissant. Il voulait faire durer les choses. Il ne voulait pas jouir trop rapidement. Et il savait qu'un simple contact contre sa prostate aurait suffi à l'envoyer au septième ciel immédiatement. Il était bien trop excité pour se retenir.

Castiel finit par ajouter un deuxième doigt après quelques secondes. La pénétration fut douloureuse à nouveau et Dean serra les dents. Il se souvenait s'être dit, le soir de sa première fois, combien il admirait les femmes. Il n'avait jamais envisagé de coucher avec une fille mais il se souvenait d'avoir entendu durant les cours d'éducation sexuelle que sans de longs préliminaires, la pénétration était toujours douloureuse pour la femme. Elle avait besoin d'être excitée pour que le passage soit préparé. Le sexe était plus psychologique pour elles que pour les hommes. Et il savait que bien peu se souciaient de ce détail. Il se demandait comment elles pouvaient accepter cela de leurs partenaires et faire comme si elles prenaient du plaisir malgré tout. Il les trouvait bien plus fortes que les hommes. Elles enduraient bien plus de douleur au quotidien et même le sexe était plus complexe pour elles. A chaque fois qu'un homme le pénétrait sans l'avoir préparé suffisamment et qu'il souffrait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y repenser. Cette fois ne faisait pas exception.

Il perdit toutefois le fil de ses pensées quand Castiel ajouta un troisième doigt et effleura enfin sa prostate. Presque aussitôt la douleur disparut pour ne laisser place qu'au plaisir intense du contact. Il gémit bruyamment et vit Castiel sourire dans le reflet du miroir. Son sexe était douloureux et il était aux portes de l'orgasme.

\- Cas, je suis prêt, assura t-il alors, même si ce n'était pas entièrement vrai.

\- Non tu ne l'es pas, protesta Castiel aussitôt en continuant à faire aller et venir ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui.

\- Peut être pas mais si tu continues je vais jouir … et je ne veux pas jouir tant que tu n'es pas en moi.

Castiel leva les yeux et le regarda une seconde dans le miroir. Il dut lire la détermination sur le visage de Dean puisqu'il retira aussitôt ses doigts de lui. Il cracha ensuite dans sa paume pour humidifier son sexe. Il se positionna enfin correctement, guida son sexe d'une main avant de propulser ses hanches en avant.

Dean ne put retenir un cri quand son petit ami pénétra en lui brutalement. Comme ils l'avaient su tous les deux, il n'était définitivement pas prêt. Son corps protesta et il dut se retenir de demander à Castiel de se retirer. Il jura entre ses dents en serrant les poings. Castiel ne lui laissa pas le temps de se faire à la sensation et commença aussitôt à bouger. Il avait toutefois les yeux rivés sur l'endroit où il pénétrait Dean. Sans nul doute pour s'assurer qu'il ne l'avait pas blessé. Il lui donnait ce dont il avait besoin mais il restait attentif. C'était surprenant pour quelqu'un capable d'être aussi violent dans la vie de tous les jours. Mais ce n'était pas réellement une surprise pour Dean. Il savait combien son bien être importait pour Castiel.

Il arrêterait si toutefois il constatait le moindre saignement ou si le jeune homme ne finissait pas par prendre du plaisir. Et c'était sans doute cette certitude qui aidait Dean à lâcher prise et à ne plus penser qu'à la sensation du sexe de Castiel allant et venant en lui. Il n'avait pas à se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Castiel veillait sur lui.

\- Plus fort, exigea finalement Dean quand la douleur fut suffisamment atténuée pour que le plaisir prenne le pas sur elle.

Castiel s'exécuta sans protester. Il était peut-être celui qui était aux commandes mais il n'avait pas toutes les cartes en main. Il ne faisait que donner à Dean ce dont il avait besoin. Ce moment était avant tout celui du jeune homme. Quiconque les aurait vu ne s'en serait jamais douté. Dean en était toutefois convaincu.

Il ferma les yeux quand Castiel heurta sa prostate une première fois. Il cria quand il commença à la marteler sans relâche. Il pouvait sentir son orgasme approcher à grande vitesse. Il savait qu'à ce rythme-là, il ne pourrait pas se retenir plus longtemps.

Castiel dit également le sentir à la façon dont son corps commençait à se contracter puisqu'il changeait à nouveau d'angle pour ne plus effleurer sa prostate aussi régulièrement. Dean pouvait sentir la transpiration couler de son front à son nez et s'accumuler dans son dos au niveau de ses omoplates. Il pouvait également sentir son cœur battre à un rythme effréné dans sa poitrine. Les mains de Castiel serraient ses hanches et il espérait en porter les marques le lendemain. Cela l'aiderait sans doute à se souvenir qu'il lui appartenait et qu'il avait quelqu'un sur qui compter quand son esprit lui jouait des tours. Il était évident qu'il en avait cruellement besoin s'il ne voulait pas perdre la tête.

\- Cas … murmura Dean sans réellement s'en apercevoir.

Castiel posa alors une de ses mains à la base de son crâne, enserrant sa nuque gentiment. Ce n'était pas un geste agressif ou destiné à lui rappeler qui avait le contrôle. C'était juste un geste pour lui rappeler qu'il était là. Pour le réconforter. Dean n'avait pas réalisé combien il en avait besoin avant de le sentir.

Les hanches de Castiel heurtaient ses fesses avec force et le jeune homme était propulsée en avant à chaque fois. Il finit par poser une main contre le miroir pour éviter de le heurter avec son crâne. Le bruit de leurs deux corps s'entrechoquant était incroyablement érotique dans le silence de la salle de bains. Dean se demanda alors si on pouvait les entendre depuis la chambre d'à côté. Il en avait envie. Il n'était pas particulièrement exhibitionnisme mais l'idée que tout le monde puisse savoir combien Castiel était doué l'encourageait à faire plus de bruit encore. Il se mit à crier son nom et le sentit accélérer un peu plus encore le rythme de ses hanches en retour.

Il heurta de nouveau sa prostate à chaque fois et Dean ne pouvait plus lutter. Il ne pouvait plus contenir son orgasme.

\- Cas, je vais jouir, le prévint il alors.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas besoin que son petit ami touche son sexe pour atteindre l'orgasme. Et il savait combien Castiel aimait cela. Il aimait savoir qu'il avait fait les choses bien.

Dean avait toutefois besoin que son petit ami lui donne le feu vert. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait voulu vivre avant Castiel. Il n'avait jamais aimé l'idée qu'on puisse le contrôler ainsi. Qu'il puisse avoir besoin de l'autorisation de son partenaire pour jouir. Mais avec Castiel, il aimait ça. Il n'aurait pas vraiment su dire pourquoi. Peut être Castiel avait-il raison en fin de compte ? Peut-être était-il soumis par nature. Il aurait dû s'en soucier. Remettre le contrôle sur autant de choses à un homme capable d'en tuer un autre sans soucis était un risque fou. Mais il n'était pas inquiet. Il savait que Castiel prendrait toujours soin de lui et n'abuserait pas de sa position pour lui faire faire des choses qu'il ne voulait pas faire.

\- Vas-y, l'autorisa finalement Castiel.

Dean n'eut pas besoin de plus. Dès que son petit ami eut prononcé ces deux mots, il jouit violemment et bruyamment. Il cria le nom de Castiel entre deux gémissements. Une fois son orgasme terminé, il sentit ses jambes trembler et sans le soutien de son petit ami, il se serait probablement effondré. Castiel continua à aller et venir en lui durant quelques secondes, heurtant sa prostate et lui arrachant de nouveaux gémissements. Ce n'était pas réellement agréable tant son corps était hyper sensible mais il s'en contrefichait. Il voulait sentir Castiel jouir en lui. Ce qu'il fit finalement un moment plus tard en criant le nom de Dean à son tour. Il s'immobilisa alors puis se courba en deux et vint appuyer son front au milieu du dos du jeune homme.

Le silence n'était plus rompu que par le bruit de leurs respirations saccadées. Dean avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Il se sentait faible et totalement épuisé. Castiel, de son côté, ne semblait pas plus prêt à bouger.

Ils restèrent donc ainsi durant de longues minutes. Dean finit par retrouver une respiration normale alors que le rythme de son cœur se calmait dans sa poitrine. Il put enfin se servir de ses mains pour se redresser doucement. Castiel en fit de même avant de se retirer de lui, lui arrachant un petit gémissement déçu.

Il se sentait toujours incroyablement vide quand il ne pouvait plus sentir le sexe de Castiel en lui. Cela ne durait jamais très longtemps. Le plus souvent, son petit ami comblait ce vide en le prenant dans ses bras. C'était différent mais tout aussi agréable et nécessaire.

Dean observa son reflet dans la glace une seconde avant de détourner les yeux et de se tourner pour faire face à Castiel. Il aurait pu lui dire « merci » ou tout un tas d'autres choses qu'il avait sur le cœur. Mais il n'avait plus envie de parler. Il se sentait bien et il avait peur de tout gâcher en prononçant un mot de trop. Il se contenta donc de prendre Castiel dans ses bras et de le serrer contre lui. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, soulagé que son petit ami ne cherche pas à le repousser. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour emplir ses narines du parfum unique de l'homme qu'il aimait. Rien n'était parfait et tout n'était pas réglé. Mais tant que Dean pouvait ainsi compter sur Castiel, il était optimiste.

Il doutait de pouvoir marcher tant il était épuisé. Il n'avait plus envie de prendre une douche non plus. Il voulait garder l'odeur de Castiel sur lui. Il voulait s'endormir en sentant encore sa présence à l'intérieur de lui. Son petit ami le comprit, comme toujours, et attrapa ses cuisses pour le pousser à passer ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Dean était surpris de la facilité avec laquelle il parvenait à le porter. Il était plus grand et sans doute plus lourd que lui. Mais Castiel n'avait pas hésité. Il rejoignit la chambre en portant Dean ainsi. Il le déposa délicatement sur le lit et s'allongea à ses côtés aussitôt. Le jeune homme reprit alors sa position habituelle, sa tête sur le torse de Castiel et son bras autour de sa taille.

\- Tu vas mieux ? demanda Castiel après quelques secondes.

\- Je vais mieux, répondit honnêtement Dean.

Il savait que ses doutes et ses questions reviendraient inévitablement. Probablement dès son réveil le lendemain. Mais pour le moment, il se sentait soulagé et bien plus léger qu'une heure plus tôt. Castiel avait accompli un miracle.

\- La prochaine fois que tu ressens quelque chose de similaire, essaie de ne pas agir comme un idiot. Parle-moi. Je veux pouvoir t'aider mais j'ai besoin que tu sois honnête avec moi pour y parvenir.

Dean n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir une telle promesse. Il n'était pas doué avec les mots. La plupart du temps, il ne savait pas quoi dire pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il avait envie d'essayer. Castiel et lui étaient en cavale et Dean n'avait personne d'autre que lui sur qui se reposer. Il ne pouvait pas appeler Sam ou Bobby pour parler. Il ne pouvait pas se confier à Benny non plus. Il n'avait plus que Castiel. S'il voulait que cela puisse suffire, il allait devoir se forcer à toujours se montrer honnête avec lui. Sans ça, il finirait par perdre la tête pour de bon.

\- Je te promets d'essayer, assura t-il alors.

Castiel sembla satisfait et l'embrassa rapidement sur le sommet de son crâne. Dean pouvait sentir le sommeil commencer à s'emparer doucement de lui. Il n'avait pas la force de lutter contre. Il n'en avait pas envie non plus. Il n'avait pas peur d'être assailli par des cauchemars. Pas quand il avait Castiel avec lui pour le réconforter et veiller à ce que son sommeil soit le plus paisible possible.

\- Je t'aime comme un fou Dean. Je déteste l'idée que tu puisses ne pas te sentir bien. Et je te jure de toujours être là pour t'aider à aller mieux. Je ferais en sorte d'être une meilleure personne pour toi.

Dean ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Il n'était même pas sûr que Castiel savait qu'il l'avait entendu. Cela ressemblait à une confession qu'on fait quand on pense être seul. Il choisit donc de ne rien dire. Il ne savait pas si Castiel était réellement capable de changer. S'il pourrait devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Il doutait qu'il soit capable d'abandonner Crowley pour lui. Il ne le lui demanderait d'ailleurs pas. Mais le simple fait qu'il essaie était déjà beaucoup. C'était la preuve qu'il l'aimait suffisamment pour avoir envie de faire des concessions. Cela comptait beaucoup pour Dean.

Il n'aurait pas su dire quand il s'endormit pour de bon. Castiel caressait son dos et avait les lèvres collées contre le sommet de son crâne. Il avait la sensation de flotter et d'être enveloppé dans du coton. Il se sentait en sécurité et exactement là où il devait être. Il espérait s'en souvenir le lendemain. Il aurait besoin de se le remémorer encore et encore quand les doutes referaient surface. Il avait tout perdu en quelques heures. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir revoir Sam un jour. Mais il avait également la conviction que tout finirait par s'arranger. C'était paradoxal et sans doute du aux endorphines qui avaient envahies son cerveau. Il ne voulait pas savoir comment il pouvait en être aussi sûr. Il voulait juste savourer ce moment et laisser le sommeil chasser toutes les pensées négatives qui attendaient patiemment leur tour pour refaire surface. Demain était un autre jour. Dean était prêt à lui faire face.


	6. Rencontre

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 6 et il marque l'arrivée de Crowley dans l'histoire.**

 **Merci à Elyrine qui est de retour à la correction pour ce chapitre.**

 **Merci à vous pour vos messages et votre fidélité.**

 **A lundi pour la suite de cette histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Musique du chapitre:**

 **Dusk till Dawn de ZAYN feat Sia**

 **Chapitre 6 : Rencontre**

 _« Dès qu'on rencontre d'autres créatures, on se retrouve soumis à leur volonté »_

 _Kerstin Ekman_

Castiel était rarement nerveux. Il ne s'inquiétait jamais réellement de ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Pas parce qu'il se croyait invincible. Il n'était pas naïf. Il avait conscience du danger que son style de vie représenter et des risques qu'il prenait au quotidien. Il savait qu'il pouvait être tué ou arrêté à chaque seconde. Mais il n'était pas inquiet. Justement parce qu'il avait conscience des risques qu'il courait. Parce qu'il ne sous estimait jamais personne. Parc qu'il savait que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Et parce qu'il ne se laissait jamais surprendre. Il calculait chaque chose. Se posait toujours les bonnes questions et envisageait tous les scénarios.

Mais cette fois, il était inquiet. Pas pour lui. Il n'avait pas peur pour sa sécurité. Il avait peur pour celle de Dean. Et c'était pire encore que tout le reste. Il ne maitrisait pas réellement ce qui arriverait au jeune homme. Il l'avait emmené avec lui sans réfléchir et sans songer aux conséquences. Il allait pourtant devoir leur faire face maintenant.

Les ordres étaient clairs. Castiel devait rejoindre San Antonio au Texas pour y voir Crowley. D'ordinaire, son patron avait son bureau à New York. Il ne quittait que rarement l'Etat. Il aimait bien trop le bâtiment où il logeait depuis plusieurs années. Mais il avait fait une exception cette fois. Castiel était recherché et le faire venir dans une ville bondée où la police était omniprésente était un trop grand risque. Ils auraient pu se parler par téléphone ou même organisé une vidéo conférence. Mais Crowley voulait voir Castiel sans obstacle et discuter avec lui de ce qu'il allait devoir faire maintenant.

Castiel savait que son patron avait des questions. Il allait probablement l'interroger sur ce qui était arrivé en prison et sur la façon dont la situation avait dégénérée. Il allait devoir lui mentir sur certains points s'il ne voulait pas l'énerver. Il recevrait ensuite ses nouveaux ordres. Crowley lui dirait où se rendre et où se cacher jusqu'à ce que les choses se tassent. San Antonio avait l'avantage d'être proche de la frontière mexicaine. Castiel pourrait la franchir rapidement er rejoindre ensuite un autre pays duquel on ne pourrait pas l'extrader. Le Panama était probablement la situation idéale. Il n'était toutefois pas sûr que Dean apprécierait.

Castiel savait que sa rencontre avec Crowley serait décisive. Pas uniquement pour son avenir mais avant tout pour celui de Dean. Il allait présenter le jeune homme à son patron. A un homme qui pourrait lui ordonner de le tuer dan la seconde ou trouver quelqu'un pour le faire à sa place sans avoir besoin de faire un effort conséquent.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir prendre le temps de préparer le jeune homme à ce rendez-vous. Lui dire comment se comporter et quoi dire pour que Crowley l'accepte. Il n'avait toutefois pas de temps à perdre. Son patron avait exigé qu'il soit rapidement et Castiel était déjà en retard. Ils allaient devoir improviser. Dean était intelligent. Il ne commettrait pas l'erreur d'en dire trop. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas cacher son vrai métier et son implication dans toute l'histoire. Crowley le démasquerait dans la seconde. Il allait devoir être suffisamment convaincant pour que son patron ne doute pas de sa loyauté. Ce ne serait pas une mince affaire.

Castiel, de son côté, allait plaider la cause du jeune homme de toutes ses forces. Il allait expliquer à Crowley qu'il avait besoin de lui. Il ne s'attarderait pas sur ses sentiments. Comme lui, Crowley n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Aimer quelqu'un au point d'avoir autant besoin de lui était probablement un concept qui lui échapperait. Mais il appréciait Castiel. Il le considérait un peu comme son fils. Il voulait sans doute le voir heureux et comblé. Peut-être cela suffirait à le convaincre de laisser Dean en vie.

Quand Castiel avait enfin expliqué au jeune homme l'endroit où ils allaient et la personne qu'ils allaient rencontrer, Dean paniqua. C'était prévisible et logique. Il devait savoir que cette rencontre serait décisive pour lui. Il tenta de convaincre Castiel de ne pas l'emmener avec lui. D'aller voir Crowley seul. Mais cela serait inutile. Crowley exigerait de le rencontrer. Il était préférable d'y aller ensemble.

Dean lui posa ensuite de multiples questions sur son patron. Il chercha à en apprendre un maximum sur sa façon de procéder et sur la manière dont il convenait de s'adresser à lui. Castiel tenta de tout lui dire pour qu'il soit préparé. Ce n'était pas suffisant. Crowley était imprévisible. Mais Castiel voulait croire que Dean saurait quoi faire. Il était entraîné et avait affronté d'autres gens dangereux pr le passé. Il avait même réussi à berner Castiel. Il était capable de charmer Crowley également.

Ils finirent par atteindre San Antonio dans la soirée. Crowley avait appelé Castiel un peu plus tôt pour lui demander d'expliquer son retard. Ce que ce dernier fit en prétextant avoir dû faire profil bas quelques heures parce qu'il avait eu la sensation d'être suivi. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il avait effectivement fait un arrêt dans un motel à deux cents kilomètres de là. Mais c'était uniquement parce que Dean paniquait et qu'il avait eu besoin que Castiel s'occupe de lui durant ce lapse de temps. Ils avaient fait l'amour contre le mur de leur chambre d'hôtel, les jambes de Dean autour de sa taille et son dos contre l'affreuse tapisserie choisie par les propriétaires. Le jeune homme avait semblé bien plus détendu après son orgasme et il avait pu reprendre la route.

Castiel avait bien sûr gardé ce détail pour lui. Il avait expliqué à l'homme qui l'avait appelé quelques jours plus tôt qu'il ne viendrait pas seul. Mais il n'en avait pas dit plus. Il n'avait pas encore révélé que c'était Dean qui l'accompagnait. Il doutait que cela soit une bonne surprise pour Crowley mais il avait jugé cela plus prudent. Il était plus facile de s'expliquer en face à face que par téléphone.

L'adresse donnée par l'homme de mains de Crowley les conduisit dans un quartier huppé de la ville. Castiel n'tait jamais venu au Texas. Il détestait cet Etat par principe. Simplement parc qu'il était majoritairement raciste et homophobe. Castiel se fichait que certains de leurs plus gros clients s'y trouvent. Il n'aimait pas l'état d'esprit qui régnait ici. Il était peut-être un criminel mais il avait des principes. Il ne jugeait personne sur sa couleur de peau ou son orientation sexuelle. Il ne la jugeait que sur ses actes. Et l'idée qu'on puisse agir différemment le mettait hors de lui.

Dean était assis à côté de lui dans la voiture et semblait toujours nerveux. Il était bien plus calme qu'avant leur halte mais il avait les lèvres pincées et le visage fermé. Il devait s'attendre au pire. Castiel ne pouvait même pas lui jurer que tout se passerait bien. Il n'en était pas sûr lui-même.

Ils trouvèrent une place de parking juste en bas de l'immeuble. C'était un endroit récent et moderne avec une façade entièrement vitrée. Le garda à l'entrée semblait s'ennuyer fermement. Ce 'n'était probablement pas un quartier ou un agent de sécurité était nécessaire. Il était uniquement là pour montrer que ce bâtiment était réservé à l'élite. Castiel sourit. Il reconnaissait bien là le style de Crowley. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis de longs mois à présent et son patron lui manquait. Pas comme Dean lui avait manqué bien sûr. Mais il avait tout de même un peu hâte de le revoir.

Il n'eut pas besoin de donner son nom au garde à l'entrée. On lui autorisa l'accès immédiatement même si les regards de toutes le personnes présentes dans le hall se posèrent immédiatement sur Dean. Castiel lu saisit la main pour leur signifier qu'il était avec lui. Il ne laisserait personne les empêcher d'avancer.

Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur en silence. Crowley lui avait envoyé un message pour lui dire de le rejoindre au dernier étage. Castiel n'était même pas surpris. Son patron choisissait toujours le dernier étage.

\- Il va me tuer, déclara Dean quand les portes de l'ascenseur furent refermées.

Castiel secoua la tête. Il existait effectivement une possibilité pour que Crowley donne l'ordre à quelqu'un de tuer Dean dès son arrivée mais il en doutait. Il était presque sûr que son patron lui donnerait une chance de s'expliquer. D'abord parce que cela l'amuserait sans doute. Mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il le devait à Castiel pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui depuis des années.

\- Non, il ne va pas te tuer, assura t-il.

\- Il me fera tuer alors. C'est pareil, répliqua Dean.

Castiel ne pouvait pas le laisser paniquer de la sorte. Cela revenait à lui dessiner une cible sur le front. Plus il montrait qu'il avait peur et plus Crowley penserait qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher. Il devait être confiant s'il voulait avoir une chance de l'impressionner et de le convaincre.

Il n'avait toutefois pas le temps de lui faire un discours dans ce sens. Il choisit donc l'autre option. Il attrapa Dean par le visage et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il l'embrassa avec fougue et passion jusqu'à ce que le bip de l'ascenseur leur signifie qu'ils étaient arrivés. Quand il relâcha, Dean avait le regard dans le vague mais il semble calmé. Pour le moment. Castiel reprit sa main dans la sienne et le guida dans le couloir en face d'eux.

Il ne connaissait peut-être pas le bâtiment mais il connaissait Crowley. Il savait que son patron était le seul à cet étage. Il n'était pas du genre à partager. C'était pour cela qu'il n'occupait que des bâtiments dont il était le seul propriétaire.

Il lui suffit donc de trouver la seule porte du couloir pour trouver le bureau. Il frappa deux coups contre le bois puis poussa la porte sans attendre qu'on lui donne l'autorisation d'entrer. C'était toujours ainsi qu'il procédait.

La pièce dans laquelle ils entrèrent alors était immenses. Le mur en face d'eux était entièrement vitré et donnait sur la ville en contrebas. Il y avait un bureau en bois dans un coin, une bibliothèque de l'autre côté et une télévision accrochée au mur. Un canapé en cuir trônait juste à leur gauche proche d'une table sur laquelle Crowley avait fait installer plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool. Castiel y prêta attention une seconde avant de chercher son patron des yeux. Il finit par le localiser debout devant une des baies vitrées, les mains jointes dans le dos. Il portait, comme à son habitude, une costume noir taillé sur mesure et sans nul doute hors de prix. Il l'assortissait le plus souvent d'une cravate rouge. Il aimait l'image que cela donnait de lui. Quiconque le voyait ne pouvait pas douter de son pouvoir et de sa fortune. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il cherchait.

\- Castiel, lança Crowley sans se retourner.

Castiel attira Dean à lui avant de refermer la porte. Il passa ensuite le bras autour de la taille du jeune homme et attendit patiemment que son patron leur fasse face et remarque qu'il n'était pas seul. Ce qu'il fit quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Nous n'avons pas l'honneur de nous connaître, lança alors Crowley en dévisageant Dean.

Castiel avait longtemps pensé que son patron était gay comme lui. Crowley avait une façon de regarder les autres hommes qui pouvaient être équivoques. Il semblait toujours intéressé et attiré. Mais il était hétérosexuel. Il cherchait juste à évaluer la concurrence à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un de nouveau.

\- Je vous avais dit que je viendrais accompagné, rappela Castiel.

A côté de lui, Dean s'était tendu. Il avait bloqué sa respiration et regardait partout sauf dans la direction de Crowley. Il avait même commencé à transpirer.

\- Tu me l'as dit oui et c'est pour ça que personne n'a empêché ton ami de monter. Mais tu ne m'as pas dit de qui il s'agissait et je dois reconnaître que je sus curieux. C'est la première fois que tu viens me voir accompagné. Ça doit être quelqu'un d'important.

Castiel n'avait affectivement jamais ressenti le besoin de présenter une de ses conquêtes à Crowley. D'abord parce qu'ils n'avaient aucune importance pour lui et n'étaient là que pour une nuit ou deux. Mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il estimait de pas avoir besoin de son accord pour coucher avec quelqu'un. Cette fois, c'était différent. Il ne cherchait pas l'approbation de Crowley sur sa relation avec Dean mais son accord pour que le jeune homme puisse partir avec lui.

\- C'est quelqu'un d'important oui, confirma Castiel.

\- Je n'ai toujours pas son nom, rappela Crowley.

\- Je m'appelle Dean … Dean Winchester, finit par lancer le jeune homme.

Castiel fut surpris de voir qu'il avait eu le courage de prendre la parole. Il avait eu besoin de quelques secondes pour assimiler le fait qu'il venait enfin de rencontrer le patron de Castiel mais il semblait avoir repris ses esprits. C'était une bonne nouvelle. Il allait en avoir besoin. Cat au moment où il entendit son nom, Crowley se tendit et fit un pas dans leur direction.

\- Dis-moi que tout ceci est une blague, lança t-il à l'intention de Castiel.

Il était évident qu'il connaissait le nom du jeune homme. Gabriel lui avait probablement expliqué dans les grandes lignes ce qui était arrivé. Il devait tout savoir de l'implication de Dean dans leurs problèmes. Il n'avait sans doute pas les détails de la relation que le jeune homme et Castiel entretenait mais il en savait suffisamment pour ne pas apprécier sa présence dans son bureau.

\- Je ne vois pas d'autres explications à la présence d'un agent du FBI dans mon bureau. C'est forcément une blague … de mauvais gout d'ailleurs mais une blague, ajouta Crowley après quelques secondes.

Castiel savait qu'il disait cela uniquement pour les rendre nerveux et leur signifier qu'il n'appréciait pas la surprise. Il était évident qu'il avait compris que Dean ne mentait et que tout ceci n'était pas une blague.

\- Il s'agit bien de Dean Winchester … et oui c'est un agent du FBI … ou du moins c'était un agent du FBI. Il est avec moi maintenant, déclara Castiel le plus sérieusement du monde.

Il aurait aimé que cela suffise à Crowley. Que le simple fait que Castiel se porte garant pour lui le poussa à accepter sa présence et avoi confiance en lui. Mais ce n'était pas aussi facile. Ils allaient devoir batailler pour le convaincre. Et ils seraient très certainement en période d'essai pendant de très longs mois.

\- Il est avec toi maintenant … qu'est-ce que c'est sensé signifier ? demanda Crowley en rejoignant la table où les bouteilles d'alcool se trouvaient.

Il se servit un verre de whisky puis prit place sur un fauteuil en cuir que Castiel n'avait pas vu jusque-là. Il leur fit ensuite signe de prendre place en face de lui. Le fait qu'il n'est pas encore appelé ses gardes était une bonne chose. Il leur donnait une chance de s'expliquer. C'était maintenant à eux de jouer.

\- Cela signifie qu'il a choisi de me suivre et d'abandonner sa vie d'avant. Ça signifie qu'il m'aime et qu'il n'a aucunement l'intention de me trahir … commença Castiel.

\- A nouveau, le coupa Crowley.

Castiel n'était pas très sûr de voir où son patron voulait en venir. Ce dernier dut le sentir et choisit de s'expliquer.

\- De te trahir à nouveau. Parce qu'il t'a déjà trahi une fois si j'en crois ce que Gabriel m'a dit.

\- Puisqu'il ne m'avait fait aucune promesse, j'estime qu'il ne m'a pas trahi mais vous avez le droit de le prendre ainsi. La seule chose qui compte c'est qu'à présent, il est de notre côté et plus de celui du FBI.

Castiel savait que ce n'tait pas tout à fait vrai. Dean n'était pas réellement du côté de Crowley. Il était même plutôt fermement opposé à ses activités. Mais il ne les trahirait. Parce qu'il refusait de trahir Castiel et qu'il chuterait en même temps que son patron si Dean contactait le FBI.

\- A vrai dire, ce n'est pas totalement vrai, intervint Dean d'une voix forte.

Castiel tourna le visage vers lui, surpris qu'il prenne la parole à nouveau. Il aurait préféré qu'il se taise. Pour le moment, Crowley ne semblait pas avoir envie de l'interroger et rester silencieux lui évitait de commettre une erreur. Le jeune homme semblait toutefois déterminé à s'expliquer par lui-même.

\- Comment ça ce n'est pas totalement vrai ? demanda Crowley.

\- Dean, souffla Castiel en espérant le dissuader de répondre.

Mais c'était bien mal connaitre le jeune homme que de penser qu'il accepterait de se taire. Il était fort et indépendant. Et même s'il était terrifié, il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser les deux autres hommes parler de lui comme s'il n'était pas présent dans la pièce avec eux.

\- Je ne suis pas de votre côté. Pour être parfaitement honnête, je ne vous aime pas. Je n'ai aucun respect pour les hommes comme vous. Vous êtes un criminel et un monstre. Point final. Non. Je ne suis pas de votre côté.

\- Faites bien attention à ce que vous dites Monsieur l'agent. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui se laisse insulter sans broncher, intervint Crowley d'une voix froide.

Castiel pouvait sentir la catastrophe approchée. Dean fonçait tête baissée dans le mur et il risquait de tout gâcher. Mais il était également fasciné par le courage et la force qui émanait de Dean. C'était en grande partie ce qui l'avait poussé à tomber amoureux de lui.

\- Je suis du côté de Castiel. Je l'ai suivi parce que je l'aime et je le protégerais … quoi que cela puisse me couter ou me pousser à faire. Même si cela implique que je vous couvre vous et toutes vos activités criminelles. Si je ne l'avais pas rencontré, j'aurais tout fait pour vous arrêter. Je vous aurais même tuer sans hésiter une seconde. Mais je ne ferias rien qui pourrait lui causer du tort. Alors je ne m'en prendrai pas à vous.

Castiel réalisa alors combien le jeune homme était intelligent. Il avait pris un risque énorme en provoquant Crowley de la sorte. Mais il s'était montré totalement honnête avec lui et cela lui ferait inévitablement marquer un point. Il aurait pu mentir et assuré qu'il avait du respect pour le patron de Castiel. Mais ce dernier aurait su que c'était faux et il aurait refusé ensuite de lui faire confiance. En jouant la carte de la franchise, il avait une chance.

\- Je dois reconnaître que vous avez du courage. C'est sans doute un bon point pour vous. Mais je n'aime pas beaucoup la façon que vous avez de vous adresser à moi. Je me fiche que vous m'appréciez ou non mais j'exige que vous me montriez du respect.

\- La seule personne que je respecte dans cette pièce est Castiel. C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté de venir. Je savais que c'était important pour vous. Et de toute façon, vous n'aurez pas à me revoir après aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas l'intention de travailler pour vous. Je veux juste vivre avec Castiel. Et apparemment, il a besoin de votre accord pour que cela arrive.

\- C'est donc ce que tu es venu chercher ici Castiel … ma bénédiction ?

Castiel pouvait difficilement lui répondre qu'il s'en fichait. Qu'il choisirait Dean si toutefois Crowley le lui demandait. C'était vrai bien sûr. Il choisirait Dean dans n'importe quelle circonstance. Mais le dire ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Il était préférable de calmer un peu le jeu maintenant que Dean avait fait sa petite tirade.

\- Je suis venu vous demander votre accord pour emmener Dean avec moi, expliqua t-il alors.

Le jeune homme lui saisit aussitôt la main et Castiel se demanda quand les rôles s'étaient inversés. Quand il était devenu celui qui avait besoin de réconfort et non plus qui devait réconforter l'autre. Il n'aimait pas nécessairement être dans cette position. Mais le soutien de Dean lui donnait de la force et le rassurait grandement.

\- Tu veux que je t'autorise à emmener avec toi un ancien agent du FBI qui pourrait tous nous faire tomber en passant un simple coup de fil ? Tu crois vraiment que je suis prêt à prendre un tel risque ? Je t'aime beaucoup Castiel mais il va falloir que tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu as besoin que cet homme t'accompagne quand tu pourrais en trouver des dizaines d'autres tout aussi séduisants là où tu iras.

Castiel savait exactement pourquoi cela ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un d'autre que Dean. Il n'était toutefois pas sûr de pouvoir le dire. Cela reviendrait à se montrer vulnérable et il avait peur que Crowley finisse par s'en servir contre lui un jour ou l'autre.

\- Parce qu'il m'aime autant que je l'aime. Parce qu'il veut faire sa vie avec moi. Et parce que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre malgré tout ce qui nous oppose, répondit Dean à sa place.

Visiblement, lui n'avait aucun problème à dire les choses clairement. Il ne semblait pas gêné de faire une telle confession à un inconnu. Bien sûr, pour lui, être amoureux n'était pas une faiblesse ou quelque chose dont on devait avoir honte. Il n'était pas comme Castel. Il avait grandi en apprenant qu'aimer une autre personne c'était devenir plus fort. C'était faire preuve de courage et avoir enfin quelqu'un sur qui compter en permanence. Pour Castiel, aimer était se rendre vulnérable. S'attacher à une personne qu'on risquait de perdre ou qui risquait de nous trahir. C'était ouvrir la porte à une tonne de problèmes dont il n'avait certainement pas besoin. C'était sans doute la même chose pour Crowley. C'était en grande partie la raison qui faisait Castiel à parler ouvertement de ses sentiments à son patron. Dean avait toutefois réglé ce problème et prit la décision pour lui.

\- Vous pensez donc être irremplaçable ? demanda Crowley en dévisageant Dean.

Le jeune homme ne sembla pas vexé par la question. Son attitude était surprenante pour Castiel. Il l'avait senti totalement terrifié à l'idée de rencontrer Crowley mais il semblait sûr de lui et imperturbable maintenant qu'il était face à lui.

\- J'ai entendu dire à de multiples reprises que ma bouche l'était oui … quant à mes fesses … elles ont leurs qualités, répliqua t-il avant de se passer lentement la langue sur les lèvres.

Comme à chaque fois, Castiel ne put s'empêcher de suivre le mouvement des yeux. Il devait reconnaitre que la bouche du jeune homme pouvait faire des miracles. Il était incroyablement doué avec elle. Et si on le lui avait demandé, Castiel aurait effectivement répondu qu'elle étai irremplaçable. Mais il n'aimait pas entendre Dean résumer sa valeur à ses seuls talents sexuels. A sa bouche et ses fesses. Il était tellement plus. Il méritait mieux qu'une telle description.

\- Je vous dirais bien de me le prouver mais je pense que Castiel n'apprécierait pas vraiment que je lui demande de vous partager avec moi.

\- Je ne partage pas, confirma Castiel en se redressant.

Dean posa sa main sur sa cuisse, sans doute pour le rassurer sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit avec Crowley. Mais Castiel le savait. Il avait confiance en lui. Il n'était en revanche pas sûr que son patron n'oserait pas lui ordonner de lui laisser Dean quelques heures. Juste pour lui faire payer la petite surprise qu'il lui avait fait.

\- Dean n'est pas uniquement un bon coup, ajouta t-il ensuite parce qu'il estimait qu'il s'agissait là d'un détail crucial.

Il tourna son visage vers le jeune homme et le regarda droit dans les yeux. C'était à lui qu'il voulait adresser ses prochains mots même s'ils étaient également destinés à convaincre Crowley qu'il était sérieux. Il savait que Dean avait besoin d'entendre encore et encore qu'il ne le gardait pas uniquement pour ce qu'il était capable de faire au lit – ou sur n'importe quelle autre surface d'ailleurs – mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il était un homme extraordinaire. Un homme unique et que Castiel l'aimait autant pour sa personnalité que pour son physique.

\- Il l'est bien sûr … un bon coup je veux dire. Il est même mieux que ça. Il est le meilleur. Je n'ai jamais pris autant de plaisir avec un autre homme. Je pourrais passer des heures à vous décrire ce qu'il est capable de faire et à quel point il peut être souple. Je pourrais vous parler de la façon dont il se soumet à moi et me prouve à chaque fois qu'il a confiance en moi pour ne pas abuser de ses préférences sexuelles. Mais ce serait injuste envers lui. Il est tellement plus que ça. Tellement plus que ses prouesses au lit.

Dean avait les joues légèrement rouges et les yeux brillants. Il semblait touché par ce qu'il entendait. Pas uniquement par les mots employés mais aussi et surtout par le fait qu'il les prononce devant son patron. Il était en train de lui prouver qu'il était de son côté. Qu'il avait choisi son camp et ne comptait pas faire marche arrière.

\- Dean est courageux, intelligent et drôle. Il est plus fort qu'il ne le pense. Il est malin et de bons conseils. Il sait comment me réconforter et m'apporter du soutien quand j'en ai besoin. Il me connait suffisamment pour anticiper mes réactions et me pardonner mes erreurs. Il a une confiance aveugle en moi. Il … Dean n'est pas comme nous. Quand il aime quelqu'un, il voit cela comme une force et non pas une faiblesse. Il se donne entièrement et sans réfléchir. Il est également juste et loyal. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Il m'apporte un certain équilibre et il me permet d'avoir les idées claires. J'ai besoin de lui parce qu'il me complète. Je ne renoncerais pas à lui.

\- Même si je te l'ordonne ? Si je te disais de le tuer ici et maintenant, est-ce que tu le ferais ? demanda Crowley.

Castiel vit Dean se tendre aussitôt mais il lui sourit pour le rassurer. Il savait que la question finirait par être posée et il avait une réponse toute prête. Elle ne plairait sans doute pas à son patron mais il s'en contrefichait. Ce n'était pas lui qu'il voulait rassurer cette fois.

\- Je ne le tuerais pas … mais je tuerais quiconque m'ordonnerait de le faire. Je le choisirais lui parce qu'il m'a choisi moi.

\- Tu me tuerais donc ?

\- Sans hésiter, assura Castiel avant de faire face à Crowley à nouveau.

Il posa sa main sur celle de Dean pour donner un peu plus de force à ses propos. Son patron semblait choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ne s'était toutefois pas emporté immédiatement. C'était très certainement une bonne nouvelle.

\- Tu ne t'étais jamais opposé à moi avant Castiel. Je suis surpris que tu le fasses pour lui.

\- Il y a un début à tout de toute évidence.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir. Je n'apprécie pas vraiment ton attitude et je n'aime pas non plus ton petit acte de rébellion. Mais le fait que tu prennes ainsi sa défense contre moi me prouve effectivement qu'il est important pour toi. C'est une surprise. Je ne te croyais pas capable de t'attacher à qui que ce soit.

Castiel ne le croyait pas possible non plus avant de rencontrer Dean. Il avait eu du mal à l'accepter au début mais il était parfaitement à l'aise avec ses sentiments à présent. Il les assumait pleinement.

\- Vous l'avez dit vous-même … je vous ai toujours été fidèle. Je n'ai jamais rien demandé en contrepartie. J'ai fait ce que vous attendiez de moi sans protester. J'ai été jusqu'à me faire enfermer en prison pour vous. J'estime mérité que vous me donniez votre accord. Je ne vous demande pas grand-chose après tout. Juste de garder l'homme que j'aime auprès de moi. Ça ne changera rien pour vous.

\- Je t'aurais accordé cette faveur les yeux fermés s'il ne s'agissait pas de l'homme qui nous a mis dans cette situation. S'il n'était pas un agent du FBI susceptible de nous trahir à tout moment, je n'aurais aucun problème à te dire « oui ».

\- Si vous n'avez pas confiance en lui, ayez confiance en moi. Je ne l'aurais pas gardé auprès de moi si je n'avais pas entièrement confiance en lui.

Ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. Il avait été totalement aveuglé par ses sentiments pour Dean en prison et il n'avait pas vu que le jeune homme lui mentait et était sur le point de le trahir. Il doutait de pouvoir le deviner à nouveau s'il choisissait de recommencer. Mais il avait besoin que Crowley pense le contraire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si toutefois il te trahissait à nouveau ? Est-ce que tu serais capable de le tuer pour nous éviter de tomber avec toi ?

Castiel n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il n'avait pas été capable de le faire la première fois et il doutait d'en être capable cette fois. Il ne parvenait pas à envisager de tuer le jeune homme. Il estimait que le monde avait besoin de lui. Peut être pourrait il passer outre ses sentiments si toutefois Dean le trahissait à nouveau. Mais il savait qu'il serait incapable de le faire lui-même.

\- Il ne me trahira pas, répondit-il finalement.

Ce n'était pas ce que Crowley voulait entendre et Castiel le savait parfaitement. Mais il ne pouvait pas mentir à son patron. Il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser Dean croire qu'il serait capable de le tuer quand il n'en était vraiment pas sûr.

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse, lança son patron.

\- Si je vous trahis … et je te dis bien « si » parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire … vous pourrez me tuer. Ou vous pourrez donner l'ordre à l'un de vos hommes de main de le faire. Il ne s'opposera pas du moment que vous ne lui demandez pas de le faire lui-même.

\- Et pourtant c'est exactement ce que j'aimerais le voir faire … pour qu'il me prouve où sa loyauté réside, rappela Crowley.

\- Vous ne comprenez donc rien hein ? Vous n'avez jamais aimé quelqu'un ? Vous n'avez jamais senti cette connexion unique qu'il peut exister entre deux personnes qui s'aiment sincèrement ?

Crowley secoua la tête et Dean ne sembla pas surpris de l'apprendre.

\- Je suppose que vous l'expliquer serait inutile puisque je suis convaincu que vous n'êtes pas en mesure de comprendre mais … ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que faire du mal volontairement à la personne qu'on aime est impossible. Peu importe ce qu'elle nous fait elle. Castiel pourrait décider de me tromper et je serais tout de même incapable de me venger … je pourrais le trahir et il ne pourrait pas me tuer en retour. Parc que nous nous aimons. Il sera incapable de me faire du mal lui-même. Il sera toutefois parfaitement capable de détourne les yeux pendant que vous me tuez vous.

\- Etes vous en train de me donner l'autorisation de vous tuer ?

\- Je vous donne l'autorisation d'essayer si toutefois je vous trahis. Mais je vous l'ai dit … je suis incapable de faire du mal à Castiel et vous dénoncer tous le ferait souffrir. Ce n'est pas concevable pour moi.

Crowley prit quelques secondes pour assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Castiel était fasciné par ce que Dean venait de dire et par l'aplomb avec lequel il s'adressait à un homme bien plus dangereux que lui. Il semblait calme et sûr de lui. Il n'était plus le jeune homme paniqué qu'l avait été dans l'ascenseur un peu plus tôt. C'était sans doute dû à son travail et à sa formation. Il avait l'agent du FBI sous les yeux et plus uniquement son petit ami. Il était évident qu'il savait comment gérer une telle situation parce qu'il avait de l'expérience avec les hommes dans le genre de Crowley. C'était fascinant à voir. Et un peu excitant aussi. Castiel avait hâte de se retrouver seul avec lui pour lui prouver combien il avait apprécié son attitude.

\- Nous sommes dans une impasse. Soit je te laisser garder Dean et je prends le risque qu'il finisse par changer d'avis … soit je te demande de te débarrasser de lui et je te perds toi. Ce que je ne peux clairement pas me permettre puisque tu es le meilleur dans ton domaine.

Castiel savait qu'il avait gagné en entendant cela. Il était trop important pour Crowley. Il était un élément clef de son organisation et il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de le perdre. Il avait bien trop besoin de lui pour que tout fonctionne et qu'il puisse conserver sa fortune.

\- Est-ce que tu peux me jurer que tu continueras à travailler pour moi même s'il désapprouve ce que tu feras ?

\- Je vous ai toujours été fidèle et loyal et ça ne changera pas de sitôt. Pas tant que personne ne s'en prend à Dean.

\- Je suppose que tu peux le garder alors. Tu ne me laisses guère le choix de toute façon. Je suis déçu mais je suis réaliste. J'ai besoin de toi. Et si te garder inclut l'autoriser à faire partie de ta vie alors vous avez mon accord.

Castiel entendit Dean soupirer longuement, visiblement soulagé. Il l'était aussi. Mais il savait que Crowley n'en avait pas fini avec eux. Il leur avait donné son accord mais il avait forcément des choses à ajouter. Des conditions qu'ils devraient accepter tous les deux.

\- Mais je préfère te prévenir Castiel … si toutefois il fait quoi que ce soit pour nous nuire, je le tuerais … et je te tuerais toi aussi. Ce sera une perte immense mais une juste punition. Je le tuerai sous tes yeux et je le ferai souffrir. Est-ce que je suis bien clair ?

Il l'était oui et Castiel n'était pas réellement surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose de ce genre. Il hocha donc la tête. Il avait envie de préciser qu'il faudrait lui passer sur le corps avant mais il doutait que Crowley apprécie de l'entendre. Il ne servait à rien de l'énerver maintenant qu'ils avaient obtenus ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher.

\- Et tu devras te charger d'en parler à Gabriel. Je ne veux pas être celui qui lui apprendra la nouvelle. Tu sais qu'il ne va pas apprécier … il cherchera à vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Castiel savait que Gabriel serait furieux en apprenant que Dean était avec eux à présent. Il ne pourrait jamais lui faire confiance. Il ne pourrait même pas être dans la même pièce que lui. Castiel allait perdre son bras droit. Il avait toutefois fait son choix depuis un moment maintenant. Il avait choisi Dean quand il avait décidé de le laisser en vie et de l'aider à fuir la prison. Il n'allait certainement pas revenir dessus maintenant. Il savait que Gabriel allait lui manquer mais il trouverait quelqu'un d'autre pour tenir son rôle. Gabriel était remplaçable. Dean, lui, ne l'était pas.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il participe à nos activités … que ce soit de près ou de loin. Il peut trouver un travail ou reprendre ses études … il peut même rester sagement à t'attendre chez vous … je m'en contrefiche. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il soit impliqué dans nos affaires. Ce n'est pas négociable.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, lança Dean en souriant. Je n'ai aucune envie de devenir un criminel.

\- Tu en es un par association. Le simple fait que tu couvres les agissements de Castiel fait de toi son complice, rappela Crowley.

Dean ne répondit rien et baissa les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir ignoré jusque-là. Il avait étudié la loi et il était forcément conscient qu'en ne dénonçant pas Castiel, il se rendait coupable de complicité. Cela faisait de lui un criminel au même titre que son petit ami.

\- Dean, souffla t-il parce qu'il avait peur que le jeune homme renonce maintenant qu'il l'avait compris.

\- Je pourrais vivre avec ça sur la conscience si cela signifie que je peux être avec toi … Je t'ai déjà couvert et je suis prêt à recommencer. Je me fiche que cela fasse de moi ton complice. Je veux vivre avec toi, répliqua le jeune homme aussitôt.

Castiel vit du coin de l'œil Crowley grimacer en entendant cela. Il avait sans doute espéré que son petit avertissement suffirait à faire fuir le jeune homme. Il avait eu tort. Castiel se leva du canapé.

\- Je pense qu'on en a fini ici. J'attendrais vos instructions quant à la marche à suivre. En attendant, Dean et moi avons besoin de repos. Je vais prendre une chambre dans un motel à la sortie de la ville.

\- Je te contacterais rapidement. Il me reste quelques détails à régler mais tu devrais en savoir plus d'ici la fin de la journée.

Castiel hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il l'avait compris puis tendit la main à Dean. Ce dernier la saisit aussitôt et laissa Castiel l'aider à se remettre debout à son tour. Il l'entraîna ensuite jusqu'à la porte du bureau de Crowley.

\- Castiel … j'espère que ton petit ami sait qu'en te choisissant, il tire un trait définitif sur son ancienne vie. Je peu autoriser sa présence mais je n'autoriserais jamais celle de sa famille. Il va devoir apprendre à se contenter de toi uniquement.

\- Je le sais et je l'accepte, lança Dean pour conclure l'entretien.

Castiel savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Le jeune homme ne pourrait jamais tirer un trait sur sa famille. Il les aimait bien trop pour ça. Il allait devoir trouver une solution pour qu'il puisse garder un contact avec eux. Il n'avait toutefois pas la force d'y réfléchir pour le moment. Il avait avant tout besoin d'être seul avec le jeune homme pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Ils quittèrent le bureau sans que Crowley n'ajoute quoi que ce soit. Ils rejoignirent l'ascenseur en silence. Ce ne fut que lorsque les portes de celui-ci se refermèrent derrière eux que Dean reprit la parole.

\- Cas, je sais que je n'aurais pas du … commença t-il.

Castiel refusait de le laisser s'excuser. Il avait été parfait. Il avait su trouver les bons mots et adopter le bon comportement. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être désolé. Il avait au contraire toutes les raisons d'être fier de lui.

Il choisit donc de le faire taire en l'embrassant. Il était toujours sensiblement excité et il avait terriblement besoin que Dean le sache. Il avait besoin de lui. Il le lui fit comprendre en pressant sa langue contre ses lèvres puis en la faisant violemment pénétrer dans sa bouche. Le jeune homme se laissa faire en poussant un gémissement. Castiel le plaqua alors contre la paroi de l'ascenseur et vint coller son entrejambe contre la sienne.

\- Tu n'as pas idée de ce que j'ai envie de te faire, souffla t-il alors quand il mit un terme au baiser.

\- Et je te laisserais faire … j'ai terriblement envie de toi Cas … mais pas ici … pas quand on pourrait nous surprendre.

Castiel n'avait aucun problème avec le fait d'être vu avec Dean. L'idée était même plutôt excitante. Il avait envie que tout le monde sache que le jeune homme lui appartenait. Il voulait qu'on sache que cet homme fort et indépendant ne se soumettait qu'à lui. Que personne ne pouvait lui donner des ordres et espérer le voir les suivre … qu'il était plus fort qu'eux mais qu'il avait confiance en Castiel et en Castiel seul. Il aimait cette idée autant qu'il la détestait d'ailleurs. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui puisse voir le jeune homme nu. Puisse admirer la perfection de son corps. Puisse savoir à quoi il ressemblait quand il prenait du plaisir. Il était bien trop possessif et jaloux pour ça.

\- Pas ici … mais dès qu'on aura franchi la porte de notre chambre, rien ne m'arrêtera … tu seras à moi et je te prouverais encore et encore que tu as fait le bon choix.

Dean gémit à nouveau et frotta une seconde son entrejambe contre celle de Castiel. Le message était clair. Il était tout aussi excité que lui. Une nouvelle fois, le bip de l'ascenseur les interrompit. Castiel recula puis attrapa la main de Dean pour le conduire à l'extérieur. Il marchait vite et son érection rendait chaque nouveau pas difficile. Elle devait être évident pour quiconque le regardait mais il s'en fichait. Il n'avait pas honte d'être excité par Dean. Il savait que beaucoup d'hommes l'enviaient. Que beaucoup auraient voulu être à sa place.

Ils rejoignirent la voiture en un temps record. Castiel prit place derrière le volant et pour une fois, Dean ne protesta pas. Il semblait bien trop excité pour conduire. Ils étaient à peine engagés sur la route que le jeune homme déboutonnait son jean et glissait une main sous l'élastique de son boxer. Il ne commença pas à se masturber et ne sortit pas son sexe. Mais il pressait contre, sans doute pour le soulager un peu. Castiel le regarda faire une seconde avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la route devant eux. Il espérait sincèrement trouve un motel le plus rapidement possible. Si cela lui prenait plus de dix minutes, il doutait de pouvoir se contenir. Il serait contraint de s'arrêter sur le bord de la route et de prendre Dean sur le siège avant de sa voiture et à la vue de tous.

\- Cas … dépêche-toi, souffla Dean à côté de lui avant de gémir bruyamment.

Castiel serra les dents et accéléra. Il n'aimait pas recevoir d'ordres mais il avait l'intention de suivre celui là sans discuter. Il avait bien trop envie du jeune homme pour se soucier de qui avait le contrôle ou non à cet instant précis. Il remettrait les choses en place le moment venu. Pour l'instant, l'objectif était simple. Trouver un motel et faire l'amour avec Dean pendant de longues heures. Ils avaient quelque chose à fêter après tout. Une victoire qu'ils avaient remportés en équipe. Et Castiel avait bien l'intention de profiter de ce moment avec Dean jusqu'à la fin de la journée.


	7. Asphyxie

Bonjour

Voici le chapitre 7. Dean a des nouvelles de Sam. Merci à Elyrine pour la correction.

Merci à vous pour votre fidélité ! Et vos messages.

Sinon mauvaise nouvelle : mon ordinateur vient de mourir donc j'ai perdu tous les chapitres écrits soit jusqu'au 11. Je tente une récupération mais rien n'est sûr ! Je vais tenter de les récrire mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster jeudi. Merci de votre patience

Bonne lecture et j'espère à jeudi

Sydney8201

Musique du chapitre:

Madness de Muse

Chapitre 7 : Asphyxie

« Parfois nos vies ont besoin d'être complètement chamboulées, changées et réorganisées, pour nous replacer à l'endroit où nous sommes censés être. »

Anonyme

La rencontre avec Crowley avait eu l'effet d'un électrochoc sur Dean. Quand il avait appris qu'ils devaient aller le voir, il avait été terrifié. Il savait que l'avis de Crowley avait une grande importance pour Castiel. Il avait eu peur que son patron lui ordonne de le tuer ou de se débarrasser de lui et que son petit ami se sente obligé de le faire. Il avait paniqué. Castiel avait alors pris le temps de le rassurer. Pas par les mots car il savait qu'ils n'avaient qu'un impact mesuré sur lui. Mais avec des gestes. Castiel avait compris qu'ils étaient souvent le seul moyen de convaincre Dean.

Il avait ensuite repris la route. Le jeune homme continuait à avoir peur et à être stressé. Mais il ne paniquait plus. Il avait repris le contrôle sur ses émotions. Grace à Castiel. Dean l'aimait et il avait confiance en lui. Mais il avait eu un peu peur que son petit ami soit incapable d'être là pour lui quand il en avait besoin. Il lui avait prouvé le contraire juste avant leur rencontre avec Crowley. Il était tout à fait prêt à lui donner ce dont il avait tant besoin. Et à être là pour lui sans rien demander en retour.

Dean avait recommencé à paniquer juste avant la rencontre. Dans l'ascenseur, il avait senti son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Ses mains étaient moites et il avait un début de migraine. Il avait conscience d'être sur le point de jouer son avenir. Il allait devoir se défendre et prouver qu'il n'était pas là pour faire tomber Castiel. Il allait devoir se montrer fort. Il aurait probablement cédé à la panique et fait une crise d'angoisse si son petit ami n'avait pas une nouvelle fois senti sa détresse. Il ne lui avait rien dit. Il n'avait pas utilisé ses mots pour lui assurer qu'il saurait se débrouiller et qu'il avait confiance en lui. Non. Il l'avait embrassé. Et Dean avait alors oublié ses angoisses. Il avait oublié sa peur. Castiel était là pour lui et il se devait d'être là en retour. Il se devait de convaincre Crowley pour épargner à Castiel un choix entre son patron et l'homme qu'il aimait. Il avait besoin de se montrer fort pour lui.

Ce ne fut finalement pas aussi compliqué que ce qu'il avait pensé. Crowley étai impressionnant et il était évident qu'il était extrêmement puissant. Mais il restait un homme. Un criminel comme ceux auquel Dean avait déjà fait face par le passé. Il ne lui faisait pas peur. Maintenant qu'il pouvait mettre un visage sur son nom, il n'était plus aussi terrifié. Il prit alors la parole. Et les mots lui vinrent avec une facilité déconcertante. Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir. Ou même d'inventer un quelconque mensonge. Il ne fit que dire sincèrement ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et ce qu'il ressentait pour Castiel. Il dut réussir à convaincre Crowley puisqu'il fut livre de partir ensuite … et de rester avec son petit ami. Cela ne durerait peut-être pas mais il s'agissait tout de même d'une victoire et il n'allait certainement pas bouder son plaisir.

Surtout pas quand prendre ainsi le parti de Castiel l'avait mis dans un tel état d'excitation. Et quand se montrer fort avait de toue évidence mis son petit ami dans un état similaire. Ils rejoignirent difficilement le motel que Castiel avait vu à la sortie de la ville. Ils n'atteignirent même pas le lit. Dean fut déshabillé sans ménagement, jeté au sol puis positionne sur ses mains et ses genoux. Castiel le prépara avec la langue pendant quelques secondes avant de le pénétrer violemment. Cela ne dura pas très longtemps. Ils jouirent rapidement et avec une telle force que Dean perdit connaissance quelques secondes. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était allongé dans le lit, nu et propre. Il ne demanda pas à Castiel comment il avait pu accomplir ce miracle. Il se contenta de l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

Les instructions de Crowley arrivèrent en début de soirée. Elles étaient plutôt laconiques. Une adresse et une heure d'arrivée. De toute évidence, ils étaient attendus à la frontière mexicaine le lendemain avant midi. Ils ne quitteraient pas le pays immédiatement. Castiel lui expliqua alors que Crowley avait là-bas une maison qu'il n'utilisait jamais et prêtait parfois à certains de ses employés quand ils devaient faire profil bas. Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils resteraient là-bas. Dean était soulagé de ne pas fuir les Etats Unis. Il préférait de loin rester dans son pays. Cela lui donnait l'illusion qu'il n'abandonnait pas totalement Sam et ses proches.

Ils quittèrent le motel dans la matinée le lendemain. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de route à faire et Dean fut enfin autorisé à conduire. Ils rejoignirent l'adresse à l'heure indiquée et Castiel s'empressa d'n avertir Crowley par message.

La maison était immense. Elle ressemblait plus à un manoir qu'à une villa classique. Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise pour Dean. Il supposait qu'un homme comme Crowley ne savait pas se contenter d'un espace plus réduit. Il avait besoin que chacune de ses possessions reflètent son pouvoir et sa fortune. Et si le jeune homme n'était pas nécessairement aussi matérialiste et vénal que lui, il n'en était pas moins impressionné et soulagé d'en avoir fini avec les motels miteux.

Il prit son sac et Castiel le conduisit dans une des chambres au rez de chaussée pour le déposer sur le lit. Il lui fit ensuite faire une visite rapide des lieux. Il avait déjà passé plusieurs jours ici et Dean avait envie de savoir dans quelles circonstances. Mais il n'était pas sûr que Castiel lui répondrait. Il préférait ne pas s'exposer à une nouvelle déception.

Le salon était immense et donnait sur une piscine et une terrasse. La cuisine était ouverte et entièrement équipée. Dean prit quelques secondes pour se familiariser avec les lieux avant de rejoindre Castiel à l'extérieur. Son petit ami observait la piscine en souriant. Il semblait lui aussi soulagé d'être arrivée à destination et d'avoir quelques jours pour se poser avant de recevoir de nouvelles instructions.

\- Est-ce que je peux envoyer un message à mon frère pour lui dire que je vais bien ? Je suis sûr qu'il s'inquiète, lança t-il en s'approchant.

Il s'arrête dans le dos de Castiel et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Il se sentait bien plus à l'aise avec lui depuis leur rencontre avec Crowley. Il continuait à regretter d'avoir tout abandonner pour le suivre mais il commençait à se sentir à sa place. Rien n'était simple et la situation n'était certainement pas idéale et ordinaire. Mais il était avec l'homme qu'il aimait et il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui pour le soutenir. Il saurait s'en contenter. t

\- Est-ce qu'il a essayé de te contacter ? demanda Castiel sans se tourner pour lui faire face.

Dean appuya son visage sur son épaule et déposa un rapide baiser dans son cou. Il ne savait pas si ce genre de geste plaisaient réellement à Castiel. Il savait se montrer tendre et affectueux mais il n'était pas l'homme le plus démonstratif qui soit. Il ne le repoussa toutefois pas et plaça ses mains sur celles de Dean au niveau de son ventre.

\- J'ai éteint mon téléphone. Je ne voulais pas qu'on puisse nous localiser.

Il l'avait fait uniquement pour satisfaire Castiel. Le fait qu'il ait gardé son téléphone avec lui avait causé une dispute qui avait conduit son petit ami à le droguer pour le calmer. Il ne voulait pas reproduire la même erreur. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être ainsi coupé de son frère mais il voulait avant tout prouver à Castiel qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le mettre en danger. Il estimait toutefois avoir suffisamment attendu à présent. Il avait besoin de s'assurer que son frère allait bien et qu'il n'avait pas prévenu la police. Il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de temps. Juste de quelques minutes.

\- Je sais combien cela a du être difficile pour toi et je t'en remercie. Tu peux l'appeler si tu souhaites, assura alors Castiel.

Dean sourit, soulagé que son petit ami semble avoir enfin compris l'importance que garder un contact avec sa famille avait pour lui. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas comprendre pourquoi mais il avait fini par saisir que cela comptait pour le jeune homme. C'était un progrès. De toute évidence, il n'était pas le seul pour qui la rencontre avec Crowley avait été un tournant décisif.

\- Merci, souffla alors Dean.

Il déposa un deuxième baiser dans le cou de Castiel avant de reculer. Il sortit ensuite son téléphone de sa poche et s'assit sur une des chaises longues qui se trouvait non loin de là. Il prit une grande inspiration avant d'allumer son portable. Il était presque sûr que Sam lui avait envoyé au moins un message. Il espérait sincèrement que son frère n'était pas trop en colère contre lui. Il s'en voulait déjà suffisamment comme ça.

Il avait à peine entré son code pour débloquer sa carte que son téléphone sonnait, lui signalant qu'il avait deux appels en absence et trois messages. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer quand il constate que tous provenaient de son frère. Ce n'était pas réellement une surprise. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être stressé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel qui se trouvait toujours près de la piscine avant d'ouvrir le premier message.

« J'ai eu ton message. Appelle moi. »

Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde. Il connaissait son frère et il pouvait deviner ce qu'il avait ressenti en voyant la note accrochée sur le frigo. Il avait dû se sentir trahi. Et en colère. Il avait dû choisir d'envoyer un message en premier pour ne pas trop s'emporter et se laisser un peu de temps pour retrouver son calme.

Il ouvrit le second message.

« Dean, m'ignorer n'est pas la solution. Je peux comprendre que tu as besoin de temps mais j'ai besoin de te parler. Tu ne peux pas disparaître sans me donner plus d'explications. »

Ce message était suivi d'un appel resté bien sûr sans réponse. Dean déglutit avec peine. I ouvrit le troisième message.

« Dean, je commence à m'inquiéter. Tu réponds toujours à mes messages. Je ne sais même pas si tu vas bien. J'ai peut-être été trop présent mais j'ai besoin de savoir que tu vas bien. S'il te plait. Fais moi signe. Dis moi juste que tu vas bien et je te laisserais tranquille. »

Dean ferma les yeux. Il détestait faire de la peine à son frère. Il détestait l'inquiéter également. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, il aurait probablement été totalement affolé. Il avait été égoïste. Il aurait dû insister pour donner de ses nouvelles à Sam. Il avait juste été trop occupé avec ses autres problèmes pour penser à son frère. Il s'en voulait énormément.

Il ouvrit un message puis prit une seconde pour réfléchir. Il ne pouvait pas en dire trop. Il ne pouvait pas donner à son frère l'adresse où il se trouvait. Mais il pouvait essayer de le rassurer. Même si cela l'obligeait à lui mentir.

« Désolé de ne pas avoir donné signer de vie. J'ai oublié de recharger mon téléphone. Je vais bien. Juste besoin de temps. Et d'être un peu seul. Ce n'est pas contre toi. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

Son message était court et concis. Il doutait que cela suffise à Sam mais c'était ce qu'il pouvait faire de mieux. Il l'envoya sans perdre de temps pour ne pas risquer de douter ensuite. Il reçut une réponse presque aussitôt.

« Quand penses-tu rentrer ? Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi. Je ne sais pas quoi dire à Papa. »

Dean sentit son cœur se serrer. Il savait qu'il avait mis son frère dans une position compliquée. John ne savait rien de ce qu'il avait vécu en prison. Il avait demandé à Sam de ne pas lui parler de Castiel. Il était ensuite parti sans donner d'explications, obligeant son frère à lui trouver une excuse. A mentir à John.

« Dis lui que j'avais besoin de me changer les idées avant de reprendre mon travail. Et dis-lui que je l'appellerais quand j'irais mieux. Je suis désolé Sammy. Je sais que tu ne dois pas vraiment comprendre pourquoi je suis parti mais je peux te promettre que j'en avais besoin. Et je peux te promettre que je vais revenir. »

Dean savait qu'il s'agissait là d'un mensonge. Il espérait pouvoir revoir son frère mais il ne pouvait pas le lui garantir. Pas quand il allait probablement devoir quitter le pays sous peu. Il détestait lui mentir. Il aurait aimé pouvoir tout lui dire. Mais il savait que Sam ne pourrait pas comprendre. Il refuserait de le laisser tranquille et il préviendrait la police aussitôt. Une nouvelle fois, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« J'aurais aimé savoir quoi faire pour t'aider à te sentir mieux. J'aurais aimé que tu ne partes pas. J'ai l'impression d'avoir échoué et tu me manques. Ne pars pas trop longtemps. »

Dean sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il avait poussé son frère à penser qu'il était responsable de son départ. Il l'avait fait se sentir coupable. Il avait passé sa vie à protéger son frère. Il avait toujours fait en sorte de faire passer ses intérêts avant les siens. Mais cette fois, il avait été incroyablement égoïste et même s'il n'avait pas eu réellement le choix au début, il était tout de même responsable.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je te jure que tu n'aurais rien pu faire de plus. » répondit-il alors.

Il posa ensuite son téléphone à côté de lui sur la chaise longue et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il pouvait sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Pas devant Castiel. Il savait que son petit ami ne pourrait pas comprendre pourquoi il était dans cet état. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à son frère. De l'imaginer se torturant en lisant son mot. Se demandant ce qu'il aurait pu faire de plus ou de moins. Se reprochant de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur. C'était insupportable. Et entièrement sa faute.

\- Dean, est-ce que ça va ? demanda finalement Castiel.

Le jeune homme ne retira pas ses mains de son visage. Il pouvait sentir les larmes rouler sur ses joues et il ne voulait pas que son petit ami le voie dans cet état. Il réussissait difficilement à retenir ses sanglots. Regarder Castiel dans les yeux le ferait probablement craquer.

\- Bébé ?

Castiel ne l'appelait que très rarement ainsi. Et seulement quand il sentait que le jeune homme en avait besoin. Dean ne pouvait pas parler. Pas quand sa gorge était entièrement nouée. Il savait qu'en restant silencieux, il n'arrangeait pas réellement les chose. Il aurait aimé être plus fort. Ou moins sensible. A cet instant précis, il aurait aimé être un peu plus comme Castiel.

\- Est-ce que ton frère va bien ? demanda alors ce dernier.

Dean savait que son petit ami se fichait pas mal de l'état de santé de Sam. Il avait même songé à le tuer quand il avait appris qui était réellement le jeune homme. Mais le fait qu'il lui pose une telle question lui prouvait une nouvelle fois qu'il se souciait de lui. Qu'il tenait suffisamment à Dean pour s'inquiéter de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il se fichait peut-être de tout et de tout le monde mais il aimait le jeune homme. Il détestait le voir souffrir. Il voulait l'aider. Dean retira alors ses mains de son visage et leva les yeux vers Castiel. Il semblait inquiet. Et triste de le voir dans cet état. Il ne put alors pas retenir ses sanglots plus longtemps.

\- Il … il pense … que tout est … est de sa faute, parvint il à articuler difficilement.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. De toute évidence, il ne comprenait pas réellement ce qui avait pu mettre son petit ami dans cet état. Dean n'était pas sûr d'avoir la force de lui expliquer. Il sanglota une seconde avant de tenter de rependre son souffle. Il sentit la panique l'envahir quand il ne fut pas capable d'inspirer profondément. Il savait parfaitement à qui cela était du. Il avait déjà fait des crises d'angoisse par le passé. Il en connaissait tous les symptômes. Mai ce n'était pas le moment de céder ainsi à la panique. Il voulait se montrer fort. Prouver à Castiel qu'il était capable d'avoir la maitrise de ses émotions. l

\- Il … s'en veut … et … Cas … je n'arrive plus à … à respirer, lança t-il alors.

Presque aussitôt, Castiel combla la distance qui les séparait et s'agenouilla devant lui. Dean n'aurait pas du être surpris par cette crise d'angoisse. Il avait vécu beaucoup d'émotions fortes ces derniers jours. Il avait du ravalé sa peur et sa colère. Gérer sa culpabilité et sa panique. Il avait ignoré ce qu'il ressentait jusque-là. Mais cette fois, c'était trop. Il aurait dû le sentir venir. Il aurait pu alors trouver une excuse pour être seul et ne pas obliger Castiel à assister à la scène. Il avait été stupide.

\- Bébé, ok … calme toi … tu peux respirer … c'est juste la panique qui parle d'accord ? Tes poumons fonctionnent parfaitement bien. Tout est dans ta tête.

Dean aurait aimé que tout soit aussi simple. Ce que Castiel disait était parfaitement logique. Il le savait. Il lui suffisait de se calmer pour pouvoir respirer normalement à nouveau. Mais c'était justement là tout le problème. Il ne savait pas comment retrouver le contrôle quand il ne pouvait penser qu'à Sam et à la peine qu'il lui avait fait. l

\- Il va … me … me détester, lâcha t-il entre deux tentatives de reprendre son souffle.

Il n'y parvenait toujours pas et doutait d'en être capable. A ce rythme, il finirait par perdre connaissance. Il avait le cœur qui battait bien trop vite, la gorge nouée et la tête qui commençait à lui tourner. Ses mains s'engourdissaient et il sentait que ses forces l'abandonnaient. Il devait absolument reprendre le dessus. Mais il avait besoin qu'on l'aide. Et il n'avait que Castiel. Il espérait que son petit ami saurait quoi faire.

\- Il ne te déteste pas Dean. Il s'inquiète pour toi et c'est normal. Tu sauras quoi lui dire pour le rassurer. Mais pour le moment, tu dois avant tout te calmer d'accord ? J'ai besoin que tu te concentres sur ma voix et uniquement sur elle. Est-ce que tu peux essayer ? Pour moi ? Je déteste te voir dans cet état mon cœur.

Dean hocha la tête même s'il n'était pas du tout sûr de réussir à faire ce que Castiel lui demandait. Il avait toutefois envie d'essayer. Il avait du mal à Sam. Il refusait d'en faire également à son petit ami. Il se força donc à le regarder droit dans les yeux pour tenter de puiser de la force dans ses magnifiques iris bleus. Castiel lui saisit alors la main et posa sur son torse au niveau de son cœur. Dean serra son tee shirt dans sa main et continua à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Concentre toi sur les battements de mon cœur et sur le mouvement de ma cage thoracique. Je suis là pour toi Dean. Je suis là et je ne vais pas t'abandonner. Je sais que la situation n'est pas idéale mais je peux te promettre que tout finira par s'arranger.

Dean essaya de suivre ses conseils. Il se concentra sur les battements du cœur de Castiel qu'il pouvait sentir sous sa main. Il tenta également de calquer sa respiration sur celle de son petit ami. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à inspirer profondément mais il commençait doucement à retrouver des sensations dans ses mains. Son cœur semblait battre un peu moins vite. Il n'avait plus la tête qui tournait. Mais c'était un progrès fragile. Il avait encore besoin de l'aide de Castiel.

\- Parle … continue à me parler, jeta t-il entre deux inspirations.

Castiel lui sourit avant de poser une de ses mains sur sa joue.

\- Je t'ai promis de tout faire pour te rendre heureux Dean. Ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Je ne peux peut-être pas te donner tout ce dont tu as besoin mais je peux faire en sorte que tu ne manques de rien. Je serais là pour toi … jour et nuit … je veux tout partager avec toi, tes bons comme tes mauvais moments. Je veux te faire rire. Je veux te faire sourire. Je t'aime bébé et je ne laisserais rien ni personne te faire du mal.

Dean sentit son cœur ralentir à nouveau alors que sa respiration redevenait un peu plus profonde et moins saccadée. Il avait enfin la sensation que l'oxygène pénétrait dans ses poumons. Castiel était en train d'accomplir un miracle. Dean s'en voulait d'avoir douté qu'il en soit capable.

\- Je sais que tu te fais du souci pour ton frère et que tu as peur que toute cette histoire gâche votre relation … et sans doute que je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour comprendre ce que tu peux ressentir … ou ce qu'il peut ressentir de son côté puisque je n'ai jamais réellement eu de sentiments pour ma famille. Mais je sais que c'est important pour toi. Et si c'est important pour toi alors c'est important pour moi aussi. On trouvera ensemble une solution. On réfléchira à la meilleure manière d'arranger les choses entre vous. Sam ne détestera pas. Il comprendra.

Dean sourit alors qu'il parvenait enfin à retrouver son souffle. Il prit quelques secondes pour remplir ses poumons et expirer lentement par le nez avant de prendre la parole à son tour.

\- Merci Cas … c'est … c'est exactement ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre.

\- On dirait que j'ai fait au moins une chose correctement dans ce fiasco.

\- Ce n'est pas un fiasco … c'est juste … c'est compliqué. Mais je crois que j'ai été injuste envers toi et je m'en veux. Je l'ai compris quand on a vu Crowley. Je veux être avec toi. Tu ne m'as peut-être pas réellement laissé le choix au début et … tu m'as drogué pour me retenir mais … je n'ai pas envie de te quitter. Je n'ai pas envie de partir. J'aimerais pouvoir avoir mes proches avec moi c'est vrai et … mon métier va me manquer. Mais je t'aime et … tout ceci n'est pas entièrement de ta faute. Je veux être avec toi.

Dean aurait probablement dû l'avouer plus tôt. Il en avait pris conscience avant leur rencontre avec Crowley. Mais il n'avait pas su trouver les mots justes. Il était plus simple de tout reprocher à Castiel. Si toutefois leur entrevue avec son patron avait échoué, Dean aurait alors pu tout lui mettre sur le dos. Il n'aurait pas eu de culpabilité à assumer. Il avait été lâche. Car il était évident qu'il était tout autant responsable que Castiel. Il n'avait ^plus cherché à le fuir. Pas parce qu'il ne pensait pas le pouvoir mais parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Il était temps pour lui de se montrer totalement honnête.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me croire, Dean,, mais je peux te jurer que je m'en veux de la façon dont ceci s'est passé. Et je veux vraiment arranger la situation. Je vais t'aider avec ton frère et je vais t'aider à trouver ce que tu veux faire de tes journées. Je ne te laisserais jamais seul. Tu vas être heureux.

Dean hocha la tête puis se pencha en avant pour embrasser Castiel. Une nouvelle fois, il aurait aimé avoir les mots justes pour répondre à ce que son petit ami venait de lui dire. Mais il était bien plus doué pour le faire par les gestes. Il pressa donc sa langue dans la bouche de Castiel et vint chercher la sienne pour la caresser longuement. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de mener la danse quand ils s'embrassaient. Il profita donc du contrôle que Castiel lui laissa durant quelques secondes avant de reculer le visage.

\- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il ensuite.

\- Je t'aime aussi, assura Castiel en retour.

Dean continuait à être émerveillé à chaque qu'il entendait ces trois mots sortir de la bouche de son petit ami. Il avait encore du mal à comprendre comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. Ils venaient de deux mondes totalement opposés. Ils n'avaient pas grandi de la même manière et ne voyaient pas le monde du même œil. Mais ils s'étaient tout de même trouvés. Malgré les obstacles et toute la souffrance qu'ils s'étaient imposés mutuellement, ils étaient toujours amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient ensemble et rien ne semblait capable de les séparer.

Dean prit alors une grande inspiration puis jeta un coup d'œil à la piscine.

\- Je crois que je vais me baigner … mais je ne pense pas avoir emmené mon maillot avec moi, expliqua t-il en souriant.

Castiel déposa un baiser sur son front avant de se redresser.

\- Crowley devrait en avoir quelque part. Tu veux que j'aille t'en chercher un ?

Dean le dévisagea alors, surpris qu'il n'ait pas compris le sous-entendu dans ses propos. D'ordinaire, il était celui qui faisait ce genre de suggestion. Il était celui qui prenait l'initiative en matière de sexe. Mais il semblait un peu perturbé par ce qu'ils venaient de se dire et par la crise d'angoisse de Dean. Il avait sans doute trop en tête pour voir où le jeune homme voulait en venir.

\- Ou je pourrais peut-être me baigner entièrement nu. Et tu pourrais en faire de même.

Castiel baissa les yeux pour le regarder et pendant une seconde, Dean eut peur qu'il refuse. Son petit ami ne disait jamais non au sexe. Il ne pouvait pas résister au jeune homme. Mais il semblait avoir l'esprit ailleurs. Il finit tout de même par sourire.

\- Il n'est pas encore minuit, rappela t-il.

Dean ricana une seconde. Il aimait l'humour de Castiel. La majorité des gens ne devaient sans doute pas le comprendre ou penser qu'il parlait au premier degré. Mais Dean le connaissait suffisamment à présent pour comprendre quand il cherchait à plaisanter. Même si son ton ne changeait pas. Même s'il garda un regard sérieux.

\- Si tu ne veux pas me voir nu, tant pis pour toi, répliqua t-il en haussant les épaules.

Il pouvait parfaitement jouer à ce jeu lui aussi. Mais il avait très envie que Castiel lui fasse l'amour à nouveau. Jusqu'à présent, ça avait été le meilleur moyen de lui faire oublier son stress. De penser à autre chose. Ou de ne plus penser à rien du tout d'ailleurs. Il savait que Castiel pouvait le sentir et une nouvelle fois, il était convaincu que son petit ami lui donnerait ce dont il avait besoin sans hésiter. Il ne pouvait de toute façon par résister à son désir pour le jeune homme.

\- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu ne t'habillerais jamais. Tu resterais nu constamment.

\- Mais des gens pourraient me voir … et je sais que tu n'aimes pas partager.

\- Je déteste partager … et tu es à moi. Personne ne peut te voir ou te toucher. Personne tu m'entends ?

\- J'aime que tu sois aussi possessif. Ça me donne plus encore envie de toi.

Castiel lui attrapa alors le bras pour le forcer à se remettre debout. Ce que Dean fit sans protester parce qu'il savait parfaitement ce qui allait suivre.

\- Pourquoi es-tu toujours habillé ? demanda alors Castiel.

\- Peut être parce que tu me tiens toujours le bras, répondit Dean en souriant de plus belle.

Castiel le relâcha aussitôt et le jeune homme en profita pour commencer à se déshabiller. Il ne voulait pas faire durer le suspens ou même faire un show. Mais il savait que Castiel aimait qu'il prenne son temps. Il aimait le regarder se déshabiller doucement. Dean savait combien cela l'excitait.

Il prit donc son temps pour retirer son tee shirt avant de s'attaquer à ses chaussures, chaussettes et pantalon. Quand il fut en boxer, il se redressa et regarda Castiel droit dans les yeux.

\- Je devrais peut-être le garder pour ne pas prendre froid.

\- Il fait quarante degrés. Tu ne tomberas pas malade.

\- Si tu le dis, jeta Dean avant de retirer son boxer.

Il laissa à Castiel quelques secondes pour le regarder des pieds à la tête avant de lui tourner le dos et de s'approcher de la piscine. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration puis plongea tête la première dans l'eau. Elle était suffisamment chaude pour que cela ne lui coupe pas le souffle et suffisamment fraiche pour que cela reste agréable. Quand il ressortit la tête de l'eau, il posa ses yeux sur Castiel et sourit quand il vit qu'il était lui aussi entièrement nu. Il lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Ce que son petit ami fit après un plongeon.

\- Tu es dangereux Dean, confia t-il en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- Dangereux pourquoi ? demanda le jeune homme. a

\- Parce que je ne peux pas te résister. Tu pourrais me demander n'importe quoi et je le ferais dans la seconde. Tu as un pouvoir sur moi qui devrait me faire peur. Mais je sais que tu n'en abuseras pas. o

\- Alors si je te demandais de me faire l'amour dans la piscine de ton patron, tu le ferais sans hésiter ?

\- Tu n'as pas à le demander.

Dean sourit puis embrassa Castiel avec force. Rapidement et comme toujours, ce dernier prit le contrôle du baiser. Il poussa Dean jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le rebord de la piscine sans pour autant cesser de l'embrasser. Ses mains glissèrent dans son dos avant de se poser sur ses fesses. Il était évident que Castiel avaient une frai fascination pour cette partie de son anatomie. Et par uniquement pour la raison évidente. Il aimait bien sûr aller et venir entre elles … c'était ce que la majorité des hommes aimaient le plus. Mais il adorait également les caresser quand ils n'étaient plus joints. Il adorait les mordiller ou presser sa langue entre elles jusqu'à arracher un orgasme à Dean sans autre simulation et sans se soucier de son propre plaisir. Dean s'était juré de faire en sorte qu'elles restent parfaites pour lui. Il allait devoir se mettre au sport s'il voulait tenir cette promesse.

Castiel finit par mettre fin au baiser et le jeune homme s'apprêtait à protester quand il sentit les doigts de son petit ami presser contre lui. Son indexe pénétra doucement aider par l'eau dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Ce n'était pas le lubrifiant idéal mais ils feraient avec. Ils avaient fait avec bien moins.

Et parce qu'il le connaissait parfaitement bien, Castiel sut exactement quand ajouter un second doigt pour que la pénétration ne soit pas trop douloureuse mais qu'elle reste sensible. Dean ne voulait pas souffrir. Mais il aimait sentir qu'on le pénétrait. Il aimait que son muscle proteste un peu. Il avait sans doute un côté masochiste. Il préférait ne pas trop se poser la question.

Il gémit quand Castiel frôla sa prostate puis cria sans se soucier qu'on l'entende quand son petit ami ajouta un troisième doigt. C'était parfait. Ni trop rapide ni trop lent. Castiel savait comment jouer avec son corps pour lui procurer un maximum de plaisir. Le sexe n'était jamais ordinaire entre eux. Jamais lassant. Même quand ils faisaient l'amour de façon conventionnelle. Dean savait qu'il avait énormément de chance et il espérait sincèrement que cela durerait encore.

Il ne pouvait toutefois pas se concentrer sur autre chose que sur les doigts de Castiel qui allaient et venait en lui et qui semblaient déterminés à toucher sa prostate à chaque fois. Il pouvait déjà sentir son orgasme pointer. Il ne voulait toutefois pas jouir aussi rapidement. Il décida donc de prendre les choses en mains. Il glissa une main entre ses jambes pour saisir le bras de Castiel et le forcer à retirer ses doigts. Il attrapa ensuite son sexe pour le guider avant de le faire pénétrer en lui rapidement. Il passa enfin ses jambes autour de la taille de son petit ami. La piscine était définitivement une bonne idée. L'eau le portait et rendait les choses plus faciles encore. Le fait d'être à l'extérieur rajoutait un peu plus d'excitation. Ils pourraient être vu si toutefois quelqu'un entrait dans le jardin. Il doutait que quiconque entre dans la propriété sans qu'ils ne soient prévenus mais l'idée avait ses mérites.

Castiel reprit les choses en main rapidement et commença à aller et venir en lui avec violence. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Dean et le mordit violemment à la base. Le jeune homme cria à nouveau, surpris par son geste. Il savait que son petit ami aimait laisser ses marques sur son corps. Mais une morsure était différente. C'était bien plus long à guérir et choisir de la placer à la base de son cou était le meilleur moyen pour que tout le monde puisse la voir. Ce qui était probablement l'idée de Castiel. Il voulait que tous ses associés sachent que Dean lui appartenait. Le jeune homme ne trouvait rien à y redire.

Il avait de toute façon du mal à penser à autre chose qu'à la sensation de Castiel à l'intérieur de lui. A la façon qu'il avait de marteler sa prostate. A ses mains dans son dos, juste au-dessus de ses fesses. Il se sentait possédé. Utilisé aussi un peu. Il adorait ça. Il n'aurait probablement pas été à l'aise avec quelqu'un d'autre en se montrant aussi vulnérable. Mais dans les bras de Castiel, il se sentait en sécurité. Il se sentait aimé et chéri. Désiré. Il n'y avait rien de mieux. Il ferma les yeux en basculant la tête en arrière. Il ne pourrait pas retenir plus longtemps son orgasme. Pas quand Castiel continua à heurter sa prostate. Pas quand il glissa un doigt entre ses fesses pour le presser à l'endroit où ils étaient joints. Il n'avait jamais osé aller plus loin mais l'idée avait ses mérites. Dean finirait peut-être par lui suggérer d'essayer. Il n'était toutefois pas encore prêt. Et cela nécessiterait clairement une préparation plus longue et une bonne bouteille de lubrifiant. Pour le moment, il devait se contenter du sexe de son partenaire. C'était suffisant.

Il pouvait sentir le rebord de la piscine lui égratigner le dos à chaque mouvement de Castiel. Il aurait probablement des marques. Mais il s'en fichait. Il ne ressentait pas la douleur. A cet instant précis, il ne ressentait que du plaisir. Et c'était trop. Trop intense. Trop fort. Trop parfait. Il sentit son corps se tendre et quand Castiel heurta une énième fois sa prostate, son orgasme le transperça avec violence. Il cria le nom de son petit ami et se répandit longuement dans la piscine. Castiel ajouta quelques mouvements avec ses hanches avant de jouir à son tour. Il fut plus silencieux et se contenta de quelques gémissements. Dean n'en fut pas vexé. Il savait que son plaisir était tout aussi intense que le sien.

Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger durant quelques minutes. Castiel ne semblait pas avoir envie de reculer et Dean aimait le sentir en lui. C'était la situation idéale. Ils étaient euphoriques et épuisés. Dans ces moments-là, il n'y avait plus de stress. Plus de problème insurmontable. Juste deux hommes qui s'aimaient et qui avaient choisi de faire leur vie ensemble. Le sexe faisait tomber toutes les barrières. C'était une arme redoutable.

\- J'aimerai qu'on puisse rester comme ça tout le temps, souffla finalement Dean après quelques secondes.

Après avoir joui, il avait la fâcheuse tendance à parler sans réellement réfléchir à ce qu'il disait. C'tait le plus souvent dans ces moments-là qu'il disait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Qu'il faisait des aveux qu'il n'était pourtant pas prêt à faire. Mais Castiel ne s'était jamais moqué de lui. Il n'avait jamais cherché à l'utiliser contre lui non plus pour le forcer à parler. Dean, de son côté, avait abusé de ce pouvoir pour obtenir ses aveux et les enregistrer. Mais c'était de l'histoire ancienne et il refusait d'y penser pour le moment. Il ne voulait surtout pas gâcher les choses. a

\- J'aimerais aussi. Mais ce ne serait pas pratique. Ey je doute que mon dos puisse supporter ton poids à longueur de journée.

\- Tu n'es pas en train d'insinuer que je suis gros au moins ?

\- Pas le moins du monde. Tu es parfait et tu sais que je le sais.

Dean ricana alors avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de Castiel. Il ne doutait pas la sincérité de son petit ami sur ce point. Mais il avait toujours du mal à se voir comme lui le voyait. Il espérait que le temps finirait par l'aider à comprendre.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ? demanda finalement Castiel.

Dean eut besoin de quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il lui demandait. Il finit par réaliser qu'il parlait de la morsure dans son cou. Il secoua la tête.

\- Non pas du tout … et en toute honnêteté j'adore l'idée que tu aies pu me marquer. Je veux que tout le monde sache que je suis à toi.

\- Je pense que personne n'en doute … et il est évident que les voisins le savent aussi maintenant.

Dean sentit ses joues rougir. Il était particulièrement vocal quand il était question de sexe. Il aimait crier le nom de son partenaire. Il aimait que Castiel sache le plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Il se fichait de ce que les autres pouvaient en penser. Bien sûr, il allait probablement s'attirer les regards des voisins maintenant. Il serait probablement un peu gêné. Mais il recommencerait sans hésiter. Si cela ne leu plaisait pas, ils pouvaient toujours acheter des boules quiès.

\- Je ne vais pas me taire pour les épargner.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. J'aime que tu sois aussi expressif. J'aime savoir que je fais les choses bien.

\- Tu aimes ça parce que ça flatte ton égo.

\- Peut-être oui … mais j'aime ça aussi parce que ton plaisir est mon objectif principal ?

\- Principal ?

\- Principal oui.

Dean releva alors la tête et lut la sincérité dans les yeux de Castiel. Il n'aurait pas dû être surpris. Mis à part durant les quelques premières minutes de leur première fois, son petit ami avait toujours veillé à ce qu'il prenne un maximum de plaisir. Il continuait à garder le contrôle sur ce qui se passait et il dominait Dean à chaque fois. Mais il ne le faisait pas uniquement pour son propre plaisir. Il le faisait parce qu'il savait que c'était ce dont le jeune homme avait besoin. Sans même le savoir au début.

\- Tu sais … d'une certaine manière, je crois que j'ai de la chance de t'avoir trouvé. Sans doute que pour quelqu'un d'autre cela ressemblerait à une malédiction … et je sais que je t'ai tenu de propos dans ce sens il y a quelques jours mais je … je pense vraiment être chanceux. Peu de personne trouve leur moitié dan leur vie. Peu ont la chance d'avoir la certitude que leur âme sœur est là … avec eux.

\- Dean, je …

\- Non ne dis rien. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me fasses le même discours. Tu me l'as déjà prouvé à de maintes reprises et j'aurais du … je n'aurais pas dû en douter. Je m'excuse. J'ai été injuste envers toi.

\- Tu avais raison sur au moins un point … j'aurais dû m'y prendre autrement.

Entendre Castiel reconnaître son erreur était ce que Dean avait voulu à leur départ. Mais ce n'était plus vraiment important maintenant. Il savait que son petit ami regrettait de l'avoir drogué. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre le dire. Ils pouvaient repartir à zéro à présent et tenter de se construire une vie ensemble. Il n'oubliait pas son frère bien sûr. Il devait encore trouver une solution pour qu'il puisse faire parti de sa vie. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de quitter Castiel pour y parvenir.

\- Les choses ne sont peut-être pas simples mais je sais qu'on trouvera toujours une solution. C'est sans doute complètement dingue mais avec toi je … je me sens en sécurité et j'ai confiance. Je suis optimiste. Crois-moi, ce n'es pas quelque chose d'ordinaire chez moi.

Castiel hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler de toute façon. Dean savait déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Il se contenta donc de l'embrasser pour le lui faire comprendre. Ils étaient toujours joints et Dean n'avait pas l'intention de bouger. Il vouait profiter de ce moment de bonheur avant de faire face à nouveau à tout ce qui l'avait fait paniquer quelques minutes plus tôt. Il n'était pas naïf au point de croire que tout s'arrangerait facilement. Il savait qu'ils allaient devoir travailler sur tout ce qui risquait de se mettre entre eux. Mais ils avaient au moins une certitude. Ils s'aimaient de tout leur cœur et ils voulaient vivre ensemble. Maintenant qu'ils l'avaient admis tous les deux, rien n'était réellement insurmontable. Castiel continuerait d'être un criminel et Dean devrait fermer les yeux sur ses activités. Il devrait trouver un moyen de rassurer son frère. Il devrait composer avec Crowley et Gabriel. Mais il se sentait fort. A cet instant précis, il se sentait totalement indestructible. Et il savait que Castiel ressentait la même chose. Ils se donnaient mutuellement de l'énergie et c'était la seule chose qui comptait vraiment. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus pour regarder l'avenir avec sérénité.


	8. Drogue

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 8 que j'ai finalement réussi à réécrire depuis la mort de mon PC. J'ai également trouvé le temps de réécrire le 9 et le 10 donc il ne devrait pas y avoir d'arrêt dans les publications si tout va bien.**

 **Merci pour vos messages et votre fidélité. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il marque un changement entre Dean et Castiel.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Never be the same de Camilla Cabello**

 **Chapitre 8 : Drogue**

 _« L'amour, le vrai, l'unique, le pur, l'extase pire qu'une drogue dure : à consommer sans modération. Ecoute ton corps. Oublie la raison ! »_

 _Maxalexis_

Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Dean. Il aurait aimé avoir quelques jours pour l'aider à se mettre à l'aise, à découvrir la maison dans laquelle il allait vivre quelques temps et à prendre ses repères. Il aurait aimé avoir le luxe de traîner un peu au lit avec lui. De le serrer dans ses bras. De lui faire l'amour sans avoir à songer à quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'à leur plaisir mutuel.

Crowley, lui, avait d'autres plans. Il était évident qu'il avait encore du mal à digérer le fait que Dean était avec Castiel. Il avait accepté sa présence parce qu'il ne pouvait pas perdre son meilleur élément. Mais il ne l'appréciait guère. Et parce qu'il était quelqu'un de vindicatif et à qui il était extrêmement difficile de dire non, il avait trouvé le meilleur moyen de se venger.

Il avait exigé de Castiel qu'il reprenne son « travail » un jour seulement après leur installation dans la maison. La consigne était simple. Puisqu'il avait choisi d'imposer quelque chose à Crowley, il se sentait le droit de lui imposer quelque chose en retour. Castiel avait songé à protester. Mais c'était inutile. Crowley ne changerait pas d'avis.

Castiel avait donc dû accepter. Et la tâche qui lui avait été confié était totalement indigne de lui et du rang qu'il occupait au sein de l'organisation. C'était un travail que les hommes de mains de Crowley auraient pu faire les yeux fermés et qui ne nécessitait nullement la présence de Castiel. Mais il était évident que c'était là tout le but de l'opération. Crowley voulait lui faire passer un test. S'assurer qu'il lui était toujours suffisamment loyal pour suivre ses ordres, même les plus ridicules et les plus humiliants. Castiel était déterminé à lui donner satisfaction. Il ne pouvait pas perdre sa place au sein de l'organisation. S'il voulait protéger Dean, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. Et d'espérer que Crowley finirait par se lasser rapidement.

La mission était simple. Un de leurs clients refusait de les payer depuis quelques jours. Il avait gardé la marchandise et ne semblait pas non plus prêt à le leur rendre. Castiel avait pour objectif d'obtenir le paiement et de faire passer un message. On ne plaisantait pas avec eux. Quiconque tentait de les doubler le payait au prix fort. Il n'allait pas seulement devoir convaincre leur client de leur donner l'argent. Il allait également devoir le tuer. Le faire souffrir et le mutiler pour que personne ne doute plus de leur puissance.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose que Castiel faisait souvent. Il avait gravi les échelons rapidement et ne s'était alors plus vu confier ce type de mission. Il avait des hommes à son service qui étaient entrainés pour le faire à sa place. Et qui, pour la plupart, y prenait un plaisir évident.

Cette fois, pourtant, il allait devoir se salir les mains. Au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Cela ne lui posait pas vraiment de problèmes. Il n'avait aucune conscience et ne suivait aucune règle. Il ne perdrait pas le sommeil après avoir tué cet homme. Il ne ferait aucun cauchemar. Mais il y avait toutefois un hic de taille.

Crowley ne l'avait pas envoyé remplir cette mission pour le déstabiliser ou parce qu'il savait que cela lui poserait un problème de conscience. Il l'avait envoyé là-bas parce qu'il savait que cela déclencherait une dispute avec Dean. Il espérait sans doute que le jeune homme prendrait la fuite quand il saurait ce dont Castiel était capable.

Il avait raison sur au moins un point. Quand Dean appris que son petit ami devait le laisser seul, il protesta. Il se mit à crier avant de céder une nouvelle fois à la panique. Castiel eut besoin de plusieurs minutes pour le calmer. Il dut ensuite lui promettre qu'il reviendrait rapidement. Qu'il n'allait pas l'abandonner. Qu'il allait revenir. Dean ne semblait toujours pas convaincu et Castiel eut besoin de le lui prouver ensuite par les gestes.

Il ne put partir que lorsque son petit ami fut endormi, épuisé par sa crise de panique et par les deux orgasmes que Castiel lui avait procuré.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pour combien de temps il en aurait. Il espérait pouvoir être de retour le soir même. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas le jurer et préféra annoncer à Dean qu'il serait absent deux jours.

Heureusement pour lui, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à retrouver leur cible. Cet imbécile était tellement sûr de lui qu'il n'avait même pas cherché à fuir le pays. Il était exactement là où les hommes de Crowley l'avaient rencontré la dernière fois. Castiel était accompagné de l'un d'eux pour veiller à sa sécurité. Mais les consignes étaient simples. C'était à lui d'agir. Il ne comptait pas désobéir à cet ordre.

Leur arrivée prit l'homme par surprise. Ils n'eurent aucune difficulté à se débarrasser de ses hommes de main. Puis à l'attacher à une chaise. Castiel prit le temps de lui expliquer pourquoi ils étaient là. Il obtint l'argent en quelques minutes seulement. C'était toujours comme ça. Des hommes tentaient parfois de les doubler sans imaginer une seule seconde que cela leur retomberait dessus. Ils se croyaient plus fort ou plus intelligent qu'eux. C'était risible bien sûr mais c'était comme ça. Une fois l'argent récupéré dans le coffre-fort de leur cible, Castiel put enfin passer aux choses sérieuses.

Torturer un homme ne l'excitait pas. Il ne prenait aucun plaisir à faire couler le sang. Mais il aimait se sentir puissant. Il aimait affirmer son pouvoir. Et alors qu'il frappait l'homme assis en face de lui, il ne put s'empêcher de sentir un certain plaisir le gagner. Il avait triomphé une nouvelle fois. Il avait démontré à cet homme qu'il avait eu tort de le sous-estimer. Et son message serait ensuite transmis à ceux qui trouveraient son corps mutilé. Bientôt, tout le monde saurait qu'il était de retour. Et qu'il était déterminé à reprendre les choses en main.

Il appliqua chacune des techniques apprises de Crowley lui-même. Il fit en sorte que sa victime crie, pleure et finisse par le supplier de le tuer. Il ne s'arrêta toutefois pas là. Il continua à le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit finalement silencieux. Puis il le tua en lui tranchant la gorge.

Il sentit le sang lui gicler au visage. Il le sentit humidifier la chemise qu'il portait et recouvrir entièrement ses mains. Si certains en auraient eu la nausée, Castiel resta imperturbable. Le sang n'était rien d'autre qu'un liquide de plus. Il se fichait d'en être couvert du moment que ce n'était pas le sien.

Durant tout le temps que cela dura, il pensa à Dean constamment. Il savait que son petit ami serait probablement choqué en le voyant agir de la sorte. Il était parfaitement conscient de l'homme que Castiel était. Il l'avait vu tuer un homme. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion. Mais il y avait une différence entre ôter la vie de quelqu'un rapidement et le faire après l'avoir torturé des heures entières. Dean ne comprendrait pas pourquoi c'était nécessaire. Et sans doute que son regard sur Castiel changerait aussitôt. C'était même très probablement ce que Crowley espérait. Castiel garderait les détails pour lui.

Il confia à l'homme qui l'accompagnait la tâche de débarrasser les lieux de toute preuve de leur présence. Il ne perdit ensuite pas une seconde de plus et reprit sa voiture pour rejoindre Dean chez eux. A cet instant précis, il se sentait tout puissant. Il se sentait indestructible. Par le passé, à chaque fois qu'il avait ce même sentiment, il trouvait un jeune homme dans un bar puis l'entrainait chez lui. Le sexe était absolument incroyable quand il était encore sous le coup de l'adrénaline. Le plus souvent, il se montrait particulièrement brutal et ne laissait généralement pas son partenaire indemne. Il le marquait. Le malmenait jusqu'à atteindre l'orgasme. Il ne se souciait pas de son plaisir. Ce n'était pas le but. Ce dont il avait besoin avant tout était d'affirmer d'une autre façon sa puissance et son pouvoir.

Mais c'était différent à présent. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un inconnu dans un bar. Il avait Dean. Il avait un homme parfait et qu'il aimait qui l'attendait chez eux. Il pourrait fêter son nouveau triomphe avec lui. Le sexe serait tout aussi génial même s'il ne pourrait sans doute pas se montrer aussi violent. Il ne pourrait pas lui faire mal. Parce que Dean n'aimait pas ça et que Castiel se détestait toujours à chaque fois qu'il le faisait souffrir involontairement. Il allait devoir faire attention et s'assurer qu'il ne soit pas le seul à prendre du plaisir.

La maison semblait calme quand il gara la voiture devant la porte. Les lumières étaient éteintes et Dean semblait couché. Castiel entra après avoir coupé l'alarme puis grimpa les marches jusqu'à rejoindre leur chambre. Il ne prit pas la peine d'allumer. Il pouvait distinguer la silhouette de son petit ami sous les couvertures. Il ne se déshabilla pas non plus. Il n'en avait pas la patience. Il avait besoin de posséder le jeune homme maintenant.

Il s'approcha donc du lit le plus silencieusement possible et grimpa sur le matelas. Il se glissa ensuite sous la couverture et s'installa sur le jeune homme doucement. Il dormait sur le dos, un bras posé sur ses yeux et une main glissée sous l'oreiller. Comme Castiel l'avait exigé de lui depuis le début, il dormait nu. L'idée qu'il se sente contraint de suivre cet ordre même en l'absence de celui qui le lui avait donné arracha un sourire à Castiel. Dean était décidément parfait.

Le jeune homme retira son bras de son visage et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Il commençait doucement à se réveiller. Castiel déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres puis attendit patiemment qu'il soit suffisamment conscient pour comprendre qu'il était rentré.

Il le sentit se tendre après quelques secondes. Se réveiller avec un homme allongé sur lui semblait l'avoir réveillé rapidement. Et sans doute n'avait-il pas encore reconnu Castiel. Après tout, il ne pouvait sans doute pas voir son visage avec l'obscurité ambiante.

\- Bébé, c'est moi, assura Castiel pour le calmer.

Dean s'agita une seconde, se frottant contre son petit ami. Ce dernier était déjà excité et les mouvements du jeune homme ne faisait que tester sa patience. Il ne voulait pas le forcer à quoi que ce soit. Mais son sexe réagissait fortement et il laissa échapper un petit gémissement.

\- Cas, c'est toi ? Demanda alors Dean.

Castiel sourit avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Cela sembla lui suffire comme preuve puisqu'il répondit à son baiser avec un enthousiasme évident. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou et enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

\- Je croyais que tu ne rentrais que demain, rappela Dean quand ils mirent fin au baiser.

\- Tu me manquais trop. J'avais besoin de te voir. Besoin de te serrer dans mes bras.

\- Mais c'est fait non ? Tu … tu as rempli ta mission ?

Castiel sourit même si Dean ne pouvait probablement pas le voir. Bien sûr qu'il avait rempli sa mission. Il n'échouait jamais. Il était le meilleur. Et c'était justement cette certitude qui le mettait dans un tel état d'excitation. Il pressa son entrejambe contre celle de Dean pour qu'il puisse sentir son érection. Le jeune homme ricana alors une seconde.

\- J'en déduis que la réponse est oui, souffla t-il ensuite.

Castiel l'embrassa à nouveau. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler. Il n'était déjà pas doué avec les mots en temps ordinaire. Il l'était encore moins quand la seule chose qu'il avait en tête était de faire l'amour au jeune homme sous lui. Ce dernier répondit à nouveau à son baiser avec enthousiasme. Castiel se redressa ensuite doucement pour glisser ses mains sur le torse de Dean. Ce dernier se tendit alors brusquement. Il s'assit sur le lit, interrompant Castiel dans ses caresses.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda t-il alors un peu agacé d'avoir été coupé dans son élan.

Dean ne répondit pas et posa une main sur la joue de Castiel. Il remonta ses doigts jusqu'à sa tempe puis les descendit jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il la retira ensuite.

\- Est-ce que c'est du sang ?

Castiel avait oublié qu'il en était couvert. Il aurait probablement dû se nettoyer avant de rejoindre Dean. Ou au moins retirer ses vêtements. Il aurait dû savoir que la présence d'autant de sang sur lui poserait problème à son petit ami. Mais il avait bêtement oublié dans la précipitation. Et il le regrettait amèrement à présent. Il choisit toutefois de répondre à Dean. Son silence n'arrangerait en rien la situation.

\- Ce n'est pas le mien, se contenta t-il de dire.

Dean le repoussa alors des deux mains. Castiel tomba sur les fesses mais ne protesta pas. Il était évident que le jeune homme ne voulait plus aucun contact avec lui maintenant qu'il avait senti le sang sur sa peau. Maintenant qu'il avait compris exactement ce que Castiel était parti faire ce matin.

\- Et tu allais … tu allais me faire l'amour avec … Cas, non, je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé, répliqua Dean aussitôt.

\- Ce n'est qu'un détail bébé. Ce n'est pas tout ce sang qui m'excite. C'est toi … juste toi. J'ai juste oublié. J'aurais dû le nettoyer mais … j'avais trop envie de te voir.

\- Peut-être mais tu es … Cas, tu es couvert du sang de ta … ta victime et je … c'est trop pour moi. Je peux accepter beaucoup de choses mais pas ça. Je suis désolé.

Castiel ne pourrait sans doute jamais comprendre pourquoi les gens se mettaient dans un tel état pour un peu de sang. Bien sûr, il supposait que pour une personne ordinaire, ce n'était pas qu'un liquide de plus. C'était le symbole d'une vie ôtée. Le symbole de la mort de quelqu'un. Mais Dean avait forcément déjà vu du sang. Il avait même déjà dû le faire couler lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas jouer les surpris. Il n'avait pas le droit de repousser Castiel simplement pour cette raison. Pas quand il savait parfaitement ce que son petit ami faisait comme métier. C'était injuste.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te pose tant de problèmes Dean ? Est-ce que c'est uniquement le sang ou est-ce que c'est moi … est-ce que c'est d'avoir la preuve que j'ai tué un homme aujourd'hui ? Parce que tu le savais. Je ne te l'ai peut-être pas dit clairement mais tu ne pouvais pas ne pas t'en douter.

Dean ne répondit pas et Castiel sentit sa patience arriver à son terme. Il attrapa les bras du jeune homme et le poussa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit allongé à nouveau. Il les plaqua ensuite de chaque côté de son visage et approcha le sien. Il pouvait sentir le souffle rapide de Dean contre son visage. Il avait probablement peur mais Castiel ne parvenait pas à s'en soucier.

\- Ne me force pas Cas … s'il te plait … ne m'oblige pas à faire ça. Je ne peux pas …

\- Tu me crois vraiment capable de te forcer Dean ? C'est donc ça l'image que tu as de moi ?

\- A vrai dire je ne suis plus sûr de rien à cet instant précis. Tu ne ressembles plus à … je sais bien quel genre d'homme tu es et je l'ai accepté. Je n'ai pas foncé tête baissée dans cette histoire et je ne suis pas stupide. Mais je refuse de faire partie de ce monde. Je refuse que tu me traines dans ces histoires. J'ai besoin … quand tu es avec moi, j'ai besoin que tu sois l'autre Castiel … celui que j'aime. Parce que celui que tu es maintenant me fait peur et je ne suis pas sûr de l'aimer.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris par la requête de son petit ami. Il pouvait comprendre qu'il n'ait pas envie de devenir un criminel à son tour. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'exigerait jamais de lui. C'était son innocence et cette forme de pureté qui l'avait fait tomber amoureux de lui. Mais il avait également besoin que Dean l'accepte tel qu'il était. Et cela imposait qu'il comprenne qu'un évènement comme celui-ci pourrait se reproduire dans l'avenir. Si Dean ne pouvait pas changer complètement, Castiel n'en avait pas envie non plus.

\- C'est pourtant l'homme que je suis bébé. C'est moi. Je suis un criminel. Je tue des gens. Si tu veux que cette histoire fonctionne alors tu vas devoir m'accepter tout entier.

\- Non Cas, ce n'est pas toi. Tu es un criminel et un meurtrier. Mais tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu n'es pas le genre d'homme à trouver du plaisir à faire l'amour à l'homme qu'il aime alors qu'il est entièrement couvert de sang. Tu n'es pas le genre d'homme à prendre du plaisir dans la souffrance des autres. J'ai besoin … je ne te demande pas grand-chose … juste que tu te nettoies. S'il te plait … je t'en supplie. Ne m'impose pas ça.

Castiel soupira longuement avant de se redresser. La requête de son petit ami n'était pas complètement délirante. Il n'avait pas tort d'ailleurs. Le sang qui recouvrait Castiel n'était pas ce qui l'excitait. Il n'était pas un pervers qui prenait du plaisir à torturer des gens. Il ne voyait juste pas en quoi le fait d'être couvert de sang pouvait être un problème. Il savait toutefois qu'il en allait différemment pour Dean. Et il voulait que le jeune homme se sente à l'aise avec lui. Il n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que de lui accorder cette faveur.

\- Je veux bien le faire … mais si et seulement si tu viens avec moi.

Il voulait bien accepter d'effacer toute trace de ce qu'il avait fait avant de toucher Dean à nouveau. Mais il avait également besoin que le jeune homme le voie. Il avait besoin qu'il pose les yeux sur ce sang qui le répugnait tant. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à ignorer l'homme avec lequel il avait choisi de faire sa vie. Il devait lui faire face et l'accepter. C'était sa seule condition.

\- D'accord Cas, accepta finalement Dean à contre cœur.

Castiel quitta alors le lit, suivi de près par son petit ami. Il alluma la lumière en pénétrant dans la salle de bains puis attendit que Dean s'y trouve aussi avant de lui faire face. Quand il posa les yeux sur lui, il semblait horrifié. Il regarda Castiel comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il semblait à la fois effrayé et dégoûté. Castiel lui laissa le temps de l'observer des pieds à la tête avant de combler la distance qui les séparait.

\- Déshabille-moi, exigea t-il ensuite.

Dean déglutit avec peine. Il ne semblait pas avoir envie de le toucher. Mais il devait faire face à la réalité et la surmonter s'il voulait que cela fonctionne. Castiel pouvait faire des efforts. Mais il ne devait pas être le seul.

Dean hésita une seconde avant de commencer à déboutonner sa chemise. Elle était couverte de sang et Castiel savait que ce n'était pas facile pour lui. Mais c'était une étape importante. Elle avait deux buts. Lui offrir une possibilité de débarrasser l'homme qu'il aimait des traces de ce qu'il faisait sans lui et lui permettre également d'assimiler le fait qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien.

Quand il lui retira sa chemise, il la jeta dans un coin de la salle de bains. Il lui enleva ensuite son pantalon et son caleçon. Son sexe était toujours tendu mais Castiel savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien du jeune homme tant qu'il n'était pas entièrement débarrassé du sang sur lui. Il allait devoir patienter encore un peu.

Dean semblait un peu plus détendu quand il fut nu. Mais il continuait de jeter des coups d'œil au sang sur ses mains et sur son visage. Il alluma l'eau dans la douche puis attrapa la main de Castiel pour le guider à l'intérieur. Il entra derrière lui et lui fit face à nouveau. L'eau coulait sur Castiel et Dean l'observait avec attention.

\- Je sais que tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens et que tu …je sais que ça doit te paraitre complétement stupide mais c'est important pour moi. Alors merci Cas … merci de me donner ça.

\- Je te donnerais toujours ce dont tu as besoin dans la mesure du possible. Mais j'ai également besoin que tu ne fermes pas les yeux sur la personne que je suis. Je ne t'obligerais jamais à participer. Je ne te forcerais plus jamais à me toucher quand je porte encore les marques de ce que j'ai fait plus tôt. Mais j'ai quand même besoin que tu saches … que tu sois conscient que c'est ça l'homme que je suis.

\- Je le sais. Crois-moi, je suis bien placé pour le savoir. J'ai lu ton dossier. J'ai entendu des gens parler de toi et … je t'ai vu tuer un homme. Je ne suis pas naïf et j'ai compris que je ne pourrais jamais te changer. Mais si je ne pourrais jamais t'empêcher de faire ce que tu fais, je ne pourrais pas en être le témoin non plus. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est … quand tu es avec moi, je veux que tu sois le Cas que j'aime. Celui qui peut se montrer tendre. Celui qui se soucie de moi. Celui qui veut me faire l'amour pas uniquement parce qu'il a un besoin mais parce que c'est important pour lui … parce que je suis important pour lui. Et sans doute que cela te demandera d'être deux personnes à la fois. Sans doute que c'est injuste. Mais c'est ma seule condition. Et si tu ne l'acceptes pas alors …

\- Je l'accepte, lança Castiel parce qu'il refusait d'entendre la fin de cette phrase.

Dean sourit alors doucement puis entreprit de lui laver les mains. Il les frotta longuement entre les siennes pour les débarrasser du sang qui les recouvrait. Il se montrait incroyablement délicat. Tendre. Et cela contrastait clairement avec son attitude jusque-là. Ils étaient arrivés à un accord qui les satisfaisait tous les deux. Ce n'était pas parfait. Mais cela fonctionnait pour eux. Ils ne seraient jamais un couple comme les autres. Ils étaient trop différents et appartenaient à deux mondes opposés. Mais en travaillant sur leurs différences, ils pouvaient faire en sorte que cela marche. Parce qu'ils en avaient envie tous les deux.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de lui laver les mains, Dean s'attaqua à son visage puis à ses cheveux. Ses gestes étaient lents mais ne semblaient pas destinés à l'exciter plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. C'était pourtant le cas. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement quand le jeune homme était nu devant lui.

\- Tu es dangereux tu sais, souffla Dean après avoir rincé ses cheveux.

Castiel releva les yeux du torse de son petit ami qu'il observait depuis quelques secondes.

\- Comment ça ? demanda t-il.

Il était convaincu que Dean ne parlait pas uniquement de ce dont il était capable. De ce qu'il avait fait par le passé et de ce qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui.

\- Tu es dangereux parce que tu me fais oublier qui je suis et ce en quoi j'ai toujours cru. Quand je suis avec toi, je ne suis plus le même homme. Et je devrais avoir peur … je devrais fuir dans la minute. Parce que je suis un homme de principe et j'ai toujours suivi les règles que la morale et la justice m'imposaient. Mais avec toi, je change petit à petit. J'accepte tout ce que j'aurais refusé de considérer avant.

C'était vrai. Le Dean que Castiel avait rencontré en prison n'aurait jamais pu accepter de laver le sang qui couvrait son corps. Il n'aurait jamais accepté de faire disparaitre les preuves du meurtre qu'il avait commis. Il aurait appelé la police. Il aurait tenté de l'arrêter lui-même. Mais il fermait les yeux sur tout ça à présent. Il demandait juste à ce que Castiel l'aide à ignorer les détails. Il avait changé.

\- Tu es comme une drogue en fin de compte. Tu as su me rendre accroc en quelques jours. Et je sais que je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer de toi. Tu es comme de la cocaïne … de l'héroïne. J'ai pris une première dose et maintenant mon corps m'en réclame une à chaque fois que je te vois. Etre avec toi c'est comme être en plein trip. C'est excitant et jouissif et c'est … c'est magique. Mais ensuite, l'effet s'atténue et j'ai besoin de reprendre une dose rapidement si je ne veux pas que le manque devienne trop important … handicapant. Tout le monde me dirait que c'est dangereux … qu'être accroc à une drogue comme toi, c'est prendre un risque mais comme tout bon junkie, je sais combien être sous ton influence est bon et je n'ai pas envie de m'en passer.

\- Est-ce que je dois être flatté ou vexé que tu me compares à une substance mortelle ?

Dean sourit en se mettant à genoux. Il commença à nettoyer les jambes de Castiel. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son érection mais l'ignora pour le moment. Castiel dut se retenir de jurer et de lui demander de s'occuper de lui. Il était toutefois suffisamment curieux de connaître la suite de ce que Dean avait à lui dire pour se retenir de passer à autre chose.

\- Tu peux le prendre comme tu veux. C'est juste un constat. C'est comme ça. Et on sait tous les deux que je cours un risque en restant à tes côtés. Je pourrais finir ma vie en prison ou être tué par un de tes associés. Je mets ma vie en jeu en étant là. Et pourtant, j'en ai envie. Je le veux parce que vivre sans toi me parait impossible. Parce que j'ai besoin de ta présence. Je suis totalement accroc à toi Cas … à ta façon de parler, de bouger et à toutes ces choses que tu fais pour moi. Je suis accroc à ce que je ressens avec toi. Je suis accroc au plaisir que tu me procures et à la tendresse dont tu sais faire preuve parfois.

Castiel était étrangement touché par ce qu'il entendait. Il n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée de représenter un quelconque danger pour Dean. Mais il devait reconnaître que son raisonnement était logique. Et que ce qu'il disait avait du sens.

\- Peut-être que l'amour est une drogue en fin de compte. Peut-être que tomber amoureux c'est comme être en plein trip constamment. Peut-être que c'est pareil pour tout le monde. Ou peut-être que c'est juste nous. Je ne sais pas et je m'en fiche. Parce que quand je suis avec toi, je n'ai pas envie de réfléchir. Je n'ai pas envie de me montrer raisonnable. Je veux juste ressentir et vivre.

Castiel posa alors ses mains sur ses joues.

\- Si je suis une drogue pour toi alors peut-être qu'il est temps que tu prennes une nouvelle dose.

Dean n'eut pas besoin qu'il lui précise ce qu'il sous entendait par là. C'était suffisamment clair. Il termina rapidement de laver ses pieds avant de saisir son sexe dans sa main. Il referma ensuite sa bouche autour. Castiel sentit sa tête basculer sur ses épaules sous l'effet du plaisir. Il se força toutefois à garder les yeux sur Dean. Il aimait le voir ainsi. A genoux et avec son sexe entre ses lèvres épaisses. Il aimait le sentir en prendre l'intégralité jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte le fond de sa bouche. Il aimait cette soumission totale que le jeune homme lui offrait. Dean était parfait quand il était ainsi. Il était tout ce dont Castiel avait toujours rêvé sans réellement le savoir. Il était la concrétisation de tous ses fantasmes.

Le jeune homme pressa sa langue contre son sexe puis commença à bouger la tête. Castiel lui laissa le contrôle du rythme durant quelques secondes avant de bouger à son tour. Il ne voulait pas de quelque chose de lent ou de trop tendre. Il avait besoin de prendre le contrôle. Il avait besoin de posséder le jeune homme. Et ce dernier dut le comprendre puisqu'il s'immobilisa et le laissa faire sans protester.

A chaque fois qu'il heurtait le fond de sa gorge, Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir. Jamais personne ne lui avait procuré un tel plaisir. Même à genoux et soumis, Dean, dégageait une force incroyable. Il s'offrait à Castiel et cela demandait une grande confiance et un abandon total. C'était la preuve de son courage et de sa force. Il était peut-être celui qui recevait mais il gardait une certaine maitrise sur la situation. Car il savait qu'un simple refus aurait suffi à stopper Castiel dans la seconde.

\- Tu es tout aussi dangereux pour moi Dean … tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu pourrais obtenir de moi, lança t-il alors qu'il sentait son orgasme approcher à grand pas.

Dean gémit alors. De toute évidence, les mots de Castiel avaient de l'effet sur lui. Ou peut-être ce le fait de sentir son sexe contre sa langue. De sentir son goût dans sa gorge.

\- Si je suis ta drogue alors tu es la mienne. Et je suis tout aussi accroc que toi.

Dean appliqua un peu plus de pression contre son sexe du bout de sa langue. Castiel le retira alors de sa bouche pour le prendre dans sa main. Il se masturba quelques secondes avant de sentir son orgasme le transpercer. Il lui laissa libre court et se répandit sur le visage du jeune homme durant ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour se souvenir que le jeune homme était à lui. Mais il en avait eu besoin cette fois. Il n'aurait même pas su expliquer réellement pourquoi.

\- Tu es parfait, ajouta t-il ensuite.

Dean passa ses doigts sur son visage pour collecter le sperme qui s'y trouvait. Il les porta ensuite à sa bouche et les nettoya du bout de la langue. Il savait parfaitement l'effet que cela aurait sur Castiel. Il savait combien il aimait le voir faire. C'était une preuve de plus du pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui.

Castiel le regarda faire avant de l'attraper sous les bras pour l'encourager à se remettre debout. Il le fit ensuite se tourner puis appuya dans son dos jusqu'à ce Dean soit suffisamment penché en avant pour ce qu'il avait en tête. Il se mit à genoux à son tour et attrapa les fesses du jeune homme.

Avant de le connaître, il aurait refusé de se retrouver ainsi dans une position qui le rendait vulnérable. Il aurait même probablement refusé de lui rendre la pareille. Il aurait pris son plaisir puis demander poliment à son compagnon de partir. Mais il était important pour lui à présent de procurer autant de plaisir à Dean qu'il ne lui en avait procuré de son côté. Il avait besoin de le faire jouir et il se fichait d'avoir à se mettre à genoux pour le faire. Les paroles du jeune homme prenait à présent un sens nouveau. Lui aussi changeait. Peut-être pas sur l'homme qu'il était en dehors de ses moments avec son petit ami mais en profondeur tout de même. Et il avait besoin que le jeune homme l'entende.

\- Tu n'en as sans doute pas conscience et ou peut être que tu n'es pas prêt à le croire mais je suis dépendant de toi Dean … tu es ma drogue à moi. J'ai posé les yeux sur toi et j'étais déjà complètement accroc. Sans doute que je l'ai nié les premiers temps. Mais tu … tu as su te faire une place dans mon cœur et maintenant … maintenant, je ne peux pas envisager ma vie sans toi. J'ai besoin que tu sois là. J'ai besoin que tu sois à moi. Si je n'avais pas été autant accroc à toi, je ne serais jamais venu te chercher. Je n'aurais jamais couru ce risque. Tu me rends fou. Avec toi, je ne suis plus le même homme. Je change petit à petit. Tu me fais faire des choses que je n'aurais jamais envisagé de faire avant.

Il conclut sa petite tirade en pressant sa langue contre le muscle dissimulé ente les fesses de Dean, lui arrachant un long gémissement. Il savait combien le jeune homme était sensible à cet endroit. Et si une nouvelle fois, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aurait fait avant, il prenait un certain plaisir à présent. Il aimait l'effet que cela avait sur son petit ami. Il aimait savoir qu'il était celui qui lui arrachait ces cris de plaisir. Ces longs gémissements qui était la plus magique des musiques à ses oreilles.

Il continua durant quelques secondes avant de reculer le visage. Il se redressa alors puis remplaça sa langue par un premier doigt. Il colla ensuite son visage contre le dos de Dean, juste entre ses omoplates. Le muscle autour de ses phalanges commençait doucement à se détendre et Castiel put rapidement ajouter un second doigt. Il pressa contre la prostate du jeune homme sans perdre une seconde. Ce dernier cria à nouveau et Castiel sourit contre sa peau.

\- Je veux que tu bouges Dean. Je veux que tu m'utilises comme je t'ai utilisé tout à l'heure.

Il avait conscience de la portée de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il savait qu'en suggérant cela au jeune homme, il lui offrait le contrôle qu'il avait toujours soigneusement gardé jusque-là. C'était un cadeau important et unique. Et Dean dut le comprendre puisqu'il gémit à nouveau avant de commencer à bouger ses hanches d'avant en arrière.

\- Tu me fais perdre la tête. Tu me rends dingue. Et tu me pousses à envisager la vie différemment. Je ne suis plus le même homme et tout est de ta faute. Je pourrais t'en vouloir ou te le reprocher. Mais c'est tout le contraire. J'ai envie de te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour moi.

\- Cas, souffla Dean en retour.

Il bougeait plus rapidement à présent. Castiel pouvait sentir qu'il était proche de l'orgasme. Il ajouta un troisième doigt puis bougea doucement son bras pour cibler sa prostate. Dean accéléra un peu plus encore le rythme de ses hanches avant de retirer une de ses mains du mur pour la glisser entre ses jambes. Il attrapa son sexe et commença à le masturber.

\- Tu fais partie de moi à présent. Tu es dans mon sang … dans mon cœur … dans chaque partie de mon corps. Je suis à toi tout autant que tu es à moi bébé.

Ce fut ce moment que Dean choisit pour jouir. Il poussa un long cri en le faisant mais continua à bouger ses hanches de façon frénétique. Castiel le laissa faire avant de retirer ses doigts quand il fut évident qu'il était devenu trop sensible pour qu'il continue à le stimuler. Ils restèrent dans la même position durant quelques secondes pour reprendre leur calme. Puis Castiel déposa un baiser dans le dos de Dean avant de reculer. Le jeune homme se tourna alors pour lui faire face.

\- Tu pensais vraiment tout ce que tu as dit, murmura t-il alors.

Castiel n'était pas étonné qu'il ait du mal à le croire. Jamais personne avant ne lui avait tenu de tels propos et il manquait cruellement de confiance en lui.

\- Chaque mot bébé. Chaque mot, assura t-il alors en retour.

Dean lui sourit avant de l'embrasser. Castiel passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour le garder contre lui. L'eau continuait à couler sur eux mais il s'en fichait. Il aurait pu rester des heures dans cette douche si cela était possible. Mais il était convaincu que le jeune homme était épuisé et il commençait lui aussi à ressentir la fatigue de la journée peser sur lui. Il était grand temps qu'ils aillent se coucher. Il recula son visage pour le suggérer au jeune homme mais quand il posa ses yeux dans ceux de son petit ami, il fut comme fasciné et il ne parvint pas à dire quoi que ce soit. Car quelque chose avait changé dans les magnifiques iris verts de Dean. Il y avait quelque chose de nouveau. Une lumière qui n'avait pas été là avant ce soir. Ce qu'ils venaient de faire, ce qu'ils venaient de dire avait tout changé. La dynamique de leur couple, leur relation … elle était différente. Ils avaient pris conscience de quelque chose d'important et qui changeait tout. Castiel était convaincu que c'était une bonne nouvelle. Il aurait pu demander à Dean s'il pensait la même chose mais il n'était pas sûr que cela soit le cas. Il devait lui laisser le temps d'en prendre conscience à son tour.

Dean lui sourit alors avant d'étouffer un bâillement contre sa main.

\- Tu es fatigué, constata Castiel qui avait retrouvé sa voix.

Dean hocha la tête. Il se tourna ensuite pour couper l'eau derrière lui puis sortit de la douche sans ajouter un mot. Il attrapa une serviette et s'essuya rapidement. Castiel le regarda faire avant de le rejoindre. Dean s'occupa de le sécher à son tour avant de jeter la serviette sur ses vêtements sales. Castiel se promit alors de s'en débarrasser le lendemain. Il ne voulait plus jamais les porter. Il ne voulait plus jamais que Dean ait à les voir sur lui.

Il attrapa la main du jeune homme puis le conduisit dans la chambre. Il attendit qu'il se soit à nouveau glissé sous les draps avant d'en faire de même. Il s'installa sur le dos et presque aussitôt, son petit ami vint se coller à lui et posa sa tête sur son torse et son bras autour de sa taille.

\- Je suis désolé tu sais, lança t-il alors parce qu'il avait la sensation de ne pas l'avoir dit suffisamment.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère Cas, répliqua Dean.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû t'imposer ça. Ça ne se reproduira plus. Je peux te le promettre.

\- Je le sais.

Castiel tourna le visage pour l'embrasser sur le sommet du crâne. Tout lui semblait différent. Il aurait pu avoir peur de perdre ses repères mais il avait la sensation d'en avoir trouvé de nouveaux. Des plus solides.

\- Je n'aurais pas forcé tu sais. Je ne pourrais jamais te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit. Tu es bien trop important pour moi. Je refuse de prendre le risque de te perdre.

\- Je te l'ai dit Cas. Tu ne peux pas me perdre. Et j'ai confiance en toi. Tu ne me ferais pas de mal.

\- Pas volontairement.

\- Tu ne me feras pas de mal Cas. Et je peux te promettre que je ne t'en ferais pas non plus. Jamais. J'en suis incapable.

Castiel était soulagé de l'entendre. Il savait bien que Dean ne pouvait pas lui promettre que leur histoire durerait toujours. Il ne pouvait pas lui promettre de l'aimer jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Mais ce qu'il venait de lui jurer suffisait. C'était la seule promesse qu'il pouvait lui faire honnêtement. Et c'était exactement ce que Castiel voulait. Il refusait d'entendre des mensonges. Il refusait de se voiler la face. La situation n'était pas simple et il venait d'en avoir la preuve. Il y aurait probablement des moments où les choses seraient plus compliquées encore. Des moments où Dean douterait et où Castiel devrait le convaincre de rester. Mais il était convaincu d'en être capable. Car Dean venait de lui promettre qu'il en avait envie. Que malgré leurs différences et tout ce qui était susceptible de se mettre entre eux, il voulait vraiment faire en sorte que leur histoire marche.

\- Je t'aime bébé, souffla t-il en guise de conclusion.

Ces trois mots lui avaient semblé futiles et stupides par le passé. Mais il savait à présent l'importance qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Le pouvoir qu'ils avaient sur les gens. Même sur ceux qui ne le croyaient pas possible comme lui. C'était incroyable. Et terriblement fascinant.

\- Je t'aime aussi Cas, répliqua Dean après quelques secondes.

L'entendre était presque plus fort encore que le dire. Castiel ne s'était jamais senti aimé avant. Il n'avait jamais pensé en avoir besoin. Il se contentait d'être craint et respecté. Il avait cru que cela pourrait suffire. Mais à présent qu'il avait Dean dans sa vie, rien ne lui semblait plus important. Du moment que le jeune homme l'aimait, il avait la sensation de ne plus rien avoir à craindre.

Il aurait pu le dire à Dean. Il avait envie de partager sa découverte avec son petit ami. Mais il pouvait le sentir s'endormir sur son torse et il n'avait pas le cœur à le réveiller une seconde fois. Il avait besoin de se reposer après ce qu'il avait vécu ce soir. Ils pourraient en parler le lendemain. Ou peut-être n'était-ce pas nécessaire en fin de compte. Castiel n'avait pas envie de se poser la question pour le moment.

Il inspira profondément pour emplir ses narines de l'odeur unique de Dean puis ferma les yeux à son tour. Il était revenu à la maison avec l'envie de posséder le jeune homme pour fêter son triomphe. Il avait fini par faire l'amour avec lui et lui avouer qu'il le possédait tout autant en retour. Peut-être aurait-il dû avoir peur de cette confession ? De ces mots échangés qui bouleversaient totalement l'équilibre de leur relation ? Mais il n'avait pas peur. Il n'avait pas envie de fuir la menace. Il ne voulait rien changer à ce qui était arrivé entre Dean et lui ce soir. Ils avaient mis les choses au clair et établi de nouvelles limites. Ils s'étaient promis des choses. Et Castiel se sentait fort. Il se sentait invincible. Plus rien ne serait jamais pareil. Et jamais avant il n'avait été aussi excité à l'idée de découvrir ce que l'avenir lui réservait.


	9. Utile

**Bonjour !**

 **Voici le chapitre 9. Merci à Elyrine qui a pris le temps de le corriger malgré son emploi du temps.**

 **Merci à vous pour vos messages, votre fidélité et votre soutien.**

 **Dean prend enfin les choses en mains et décide de se rendre utile. Attention scène de sexe à la fin !**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Heroes de David Bowie**

 **Chapitre 9 : Utile**

 _« Être isolé du reste des hommes, c'est se sentir inutile. Se sentir inutile est pire encore que de se sentir coupable. »_

 _Charles Ferdinand Ramuz_

Dean sentait que les choses avaient changé entre Castiel et lui. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup plus et surtout jamais du travail de Castiel. Mais ils étaient plus à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Et les moments passés ensemble semblaient plus vrais. Plus forts. Ils avaient conscience de leurs différences et de tout ce qui pourrait être amené à les séparer. Ils avaient juste choisi de les ignorer et de travailler côte à côte pour faire en sorte que leur relation fonctionne.

De ce point de vue-là, tout allait à merveille. Quand Castiel rentrait, Dean et lui faisaient généralement l'amour. Puis ils partageaient un dîner et se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre pour regarder quelque chose à la télévision. C'était parfait. C'était une histoire de couple comme beaucoup d'autres. Il y avait des non-dits, bien sûr. Mais puisqu'ils étaient d'accord pour les laisser ainsi, cela fonctionnait.

C'était le reste du temps que Dean n'allait pas bien. Car chaque matin, Castiel partait et le laissait seul. Il s'en allait sans lui dire où il allait et Dean avait alors de longues heures à tuer dans une maison qu'il avait fini par détester et de laquelle il se sentait prisonnier.

Beaucoup l'aurait sans doute trouvé difficile. Il avait tout ce dont beaucoup rêvait. La maison était luxueuse et avait tous les équipements nécessaires pour en faire une prison dorée. Elle restait toutefois une cage et Dean détestait ça.

La cuisine était parfaitement équipée. Il disposait d'une télévision dernier cri, de plusieurs consoles de jeu, d'une salle de sport, d'une piscine et d'un jacuzzi. Beaucoup auraient su s'en contenter. Mais pas Dean. Il avait toujours eu un but, un objectif dans sa vie. Que ce soit son travail ou s'occuper de son frère, i avait toujours eu quelque chose à faire. Et se retrouver avec tout ce temps à tuer sans savoir comment l'occuper était difficile à vivre pour lui. Il était convaincu qu'à ce rythme, il finirait par perdre la tête.

Dean n'était pas quelqu'un qui se souciait du luxe. Il ne recherchait pas la richesse ou l'argent. Il n'avait pas besoin de toutes ces choses qui faisaient rêver les autres. Il avait toujours estimé que la seule richesse dont il avait besoin était ses proches et sa famille. Il se fichait que son compte en banque soit débiteur. Il se fichait de ne pas pouvoir acheter des choses futiles ou sortir dans des endroits branchés. Il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Mais il avait perdu tout ça. Et il ne savait comment trouver quelque chose pour remplir ce vide qui semblait prêt à l'engloutir.

Il avait fini par faire un bilan. Cela lui avait demandé quelques heures et avait réveillé des blessures qu'il avait cherché à ignorer jusque-là. Il n'était pas vraiment brillant.

Il avait déjà un travail mais il était clair qu'il ne pouvait plus l'exercer. Même si Castiel le laissait faire, Dean refuserait de retourner au bureau après tout ce qu'il avait vu, appris et caché. Il n'avait plus le droit de servir la justice quand il vivait avec un criminel qu'il refusait de dénoncer.

Trouver un autre travail était impossible. Il n'avait pas de diplôme et aucune expérience. Il pourrait retourner à l'école pour se former. Mais il serait alors le plus âgé des étudiants et il doutait d'avoir quoi que ce soit en commun avec des jeunes de dix-huit ans. Il n'avait de toute façon aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait étudier et refuser de choisir une carrière par défaut. Et puis pourquoi s'engager sur un cursus long quand il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il serait d'ici un mois. C'était stupide.

Les métiers qui n'exigeaient aucun diplôme et aucune expérience ne l'enchantaient pas non plus. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il n'existait aucun sous métier. Mais il voulait aider les gens. Il voulait se sentir utile. Défendre des principes et se battre pour les autres. Devenir serveur ne remplirait aucun de ses objectifs. Il changerait peut-être d'endroit mais il continuerait à s'ennuyer.

Il n'avait pas de hobby et dépenser l'argent de Castiel en futilité juste pour passer le temps n'était pas envisageable non plus. Il était dans une impasse et il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il pouvait s'en sortir.

Soin premier réflexe, avant, aurait été d'appeler Sam pour lui demander conseil. Ce n'était malheureusement pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité à son frère et sans lui faire part de son problème, il n'obtiendrait aucun conseil pertinent. C'était là tout le problème. Dean n'avait personne à qui parler. Quand Castiel rentrait, ils étaient occupés à autre chose. Il ne voulait pas gâcher les moments passés avec son petit ami en évoquant des sujets sérieux.

Il finit toutefois par se résoudre à le faire quand il admit qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas d'autre choix. Castiel sembla surpris d'apprendre qu'il s'ennuyait autant. Pour lui, le fait de disposer d'argent et d'un endroit aussi luxueux auraient dû suffire à l'occuper. Dean prit alors le temps de lui expliquer pourquoi ce n'était pas le cas. Il savait que Castiel ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre. Mais il avait besoin qu'il l'écoute et qu'il l'aide.

Ce que son petit ami tenta de faire en lui proposant toutes les solutions que Dean avait déjà écarté. Le jeune homme dut alors lui expliquer pourquoi il ne pouvait pas l'envisager. Castiel ne protesta pas. Mais il n'avait pas d'autre idée et il semblait tout aussi impuissant que le jeune homme. Ce fut la fin de cette conversation.

Heureusement pour Dean, la solution se présenta à lui quelques heures plus tard. Il était assis à côté de Castiel sur le canapé, sa tête sur son épaule et l'esprit occupé à tenter de trouver une issue à son problème quand son petit ami lui expliqua qu'il serait absent le lendemain.

Dean s'apprêtait à protester quand Castiel lui donna quelques détails. Visiblement, il devait se rendre à un rendez-vous avec des associés récalcitrants. Il allait simple discuter avec eux pour les convaincre de continuer à travailler avec Crowley. Il n'en avait que pour une petite heure. Et pour une fois, il n'y aurait aucune violence. Juste une longue discussion.

Dean n'aurait probablement jamais envisagé de l''accompagner quelques jours plus tôt. Quand il croyait encore bêtement qu'il existait une issue à son problème, il aurait laissé l'information glisser sans s'en soucier. Mais il y voyait là l'opportunité de se sentir enfin utile. Bien sûr, cela impliquait qu'il soit mêlé aux affaires de Crowley. Il continuait à vouloir rester à l'écart. Il ne voulait tuer personne. Il ne voulait pas faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Mais il s'agissait d'une simple discussion. Il pourrait se montrer utile. Il devait juste mettre de côté le fait qu'en aidant Castiel, il aidait un criminel. Qu'il s'assurerait que plu d'armes ou plus de drogue ne soit vendu. Des innocents en paieraient le prix. Dean le savait. Mais il ne pouvait plus continuer à se sentir inutile. C'était pire encore que de se sentir coupable.

Il sauta sur l'occasion et suggéra à Castiel de l'emmener avec lui. Sin petit ami crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'une blague. Ce n'était pas surprenant. Quand Dean lui assuré qu'il était sérieux, il refusa aussitôt. Mais il finit par se laisser convaincre. Il voulait rendre son petit ami heureux. Et c'était sa seule option pour y parvenir.

Crowley donna son accord à contrecœur. Il précisa toutefois que si le jeune homme commettait la moindre erreur, Castiel en paierait le prix. Il devrait en assumer les conséquences. Il risquait gros en emmenant Dean avec lui. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Et cela rendait le jeune homme nerveux. Il ne renonça toutefois pas. Il en allait de sa santé mentale.

Le lendemain, Castiel lui fit enfiler un costume. De toute évidence, il s'agissait d'un rendez-vous formel qui impliquait une tenue adéquate. Dean détestait ça. Il n'avait jamais porté de costumes en dehors de la remise de diplôme de son frère, de quelques mariages et enterrements. Même au travail, il optait le plus souvent pour un jean et une chemise. Comme la majorité de ses collègues, il privilégiait le confort à l'apparence.

Il sortit de la salle de bains prêt à protester mais quand il vit la façon de Castiel le regardait, il ne dit rien. Car il était évident que son petit ami appréciait de le voir ainsi vêtu. Et cela lui promettait une soirée intéressante. Si bien sûr, tout se passait comme prévu d'ici là.

Le rendez-vous avait lieu dans un salon privatisé d'un hôtel de luxe au centre-ville. Castiel y pénétra en premier, Dean sur les talons. Le jeune homme n'avait aucune idée de ce que son petit ami attendait de lui. S'il devait participer ou juste observer. Il avait déjà fait face à des criminels dans le cadre de son travail. Certains étaient de simples délinquants qu'il était facile de convaincre avec quelques menaces et les bons arguments. Les autres étaient de riches hommes d'affaire qu'il était plus difficile de faire plier. Ils savaient pour la plupart que leur argent pourrait leur faire éviter la prison. Les menacer d'une sentence lourde ne suffisait pas. Il fallait alors se montrer plus intelligent qu'eux. Tenter d'entrer dans leur tête pour trouver ce dont il avait le plus peur afin de s'en servir contre eux. Dean espérait que les techniques apprises à l'époque fonctionneraient de nouveau cette fois. L'objectif était différent bien sûr. Mais ce n'était qu'un détail.

Il y avait deux hommes dans le salon quand ils entrèrent. Le premier était âgé d'une petite cinquantaine d'année et vêtu d'un costume visiblement hors de prix. Il observa l'extérieur depuis la baie vitrées, les mains jointes dans le dos. Il semblait détendu et calme. Le second était plus jeune. Il semblait également plus nerveux. Il tenait une mallette dans une main et tapait de l'autre sur sa cuisse. Il était évident qu'il n'était pas celui qui prenait les décisions. Son attitude le trahissait. Il n'était pas en charge des opérations. Il n'était sans doute là que pour assurer la sécurité de son patron. Ce n'était donc pas à lui que Dean devait s'adresser en priorité.

\- Monsieur Novak, lança l'homme près de la fenêtre en se tournant pour leur faire face.

Ses yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur Dean. Il le dévisagea avec intérêt une seconde avant de lui sourire.

\- Je vois que vous n'êtes pas venu seul.

Castiel avança à son tour dans la pièce. Il partir servir deux verres de whisky qu'il rapporta avec lui. Il ne donna un à Dean avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qui faisait face à son interlocuteur.

\- Monsieur Parson, ne jouez pas les surpris. Je suis sûr que Crowley vous a prévenu de la présence de Dean.

\- Il m'en a parlé oui et je n'y voyais aucune objection.

Dean fut soulagé. Il observa son verre de whisky mais n'en but pas une gorgée. Il avait besoin d'avoir les idées claires s'il voulait être utile. Il prit ensuite place à côté de Castiel sur un autre fauteuil.

\- Je dois toutefois reconnaître que sa présence est une surprise, ajouta Parson en regardant Dean à nouveau.

\- Pourquoi l'avoir fait venir ? Vous travaillez seul d'ordinaire. Sauf s'il est là pour nous distraire … en quel cas, c'est un cadeau que nous saurons apprécier à sa juste valeur, lança son acolyte.

Dean n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il suggérait. Il ne pouvait pas penser que Dean n'était qu'un jouet que Castiel utilisait pour satisfaire ses clients et associés. Ils ne pouvaient pas imaginer que le jeune homme allait se mettre à genoux pour eux et les satisfaire pendant qu'ils discutaient business.

\- Pardonnez mon intervention mais je pense que vous allez être déçu. Je suis là pour aider Castiel et non pas pour m'occuper de vous. Et le simple fait que vous puissiez le pensez me prouve que vous avez une bien piètre opinion de lui si vous pensez qu'il a besoin d'un tel subterfuge pour mener cette négociation à bien.

Les deux tournèrent alors leur regard dans sa direction. Dean les soutint sans ciller. Il n'allait certainement pas se laisser impressionner par ces deux idiots. Peu importait que le plus jeune le dévisage comme un vulgaire morceau de viande. Il était plus intelligent et plus puissant que lui. Il n'avait pas peur. Il pouvait également sentir le regard de Castiel sur lui. Il espérait que son petit ami ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur d'être intervenu.

\- Ce que Monsieur Winchester entend par là, c'est qu'il est mon égal et que vous avez tout intérêt à lui montrer le même respect qu'à moi. Vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez de sa présence. Je me fiche de votre avis et je ne vous demande pas votre opinion. Ce que je vous demande c'est de ne plus tenir de propos aussi désobligeants ou je serais contraint de mettre un terme à cette conversation.

Castiel était donc de son côté. Dean sourit. Avec le soutien de son petit ami, il se sentait tout puissant.

\- Veuillez pardonner mon associé. Il est encore jeune et impulsif. Je peux vous promettre qu'il est désolé et que cela ne se reproduira plus. Maintenant, si vous êtes d'accord, j'aimerais assez que nous en venions à ce qui nous réunit aujourd'hui.

Dean tourna le visage entièrement dans sa direction. Ignorer l'imbécile qui l'avait insulté état le meilleur moyen de se venger. Il venait de se faire remettre en place par son patron quand Dean, de son côté, avait reçu le soutien de Castiel. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

\- Crowley m'a fait savoir que vous aviez quelques doutes quant à notre partenariat. Je vous avoue que je suis curieux de savoir lesquels, déclara Castiel.

Dean ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi dans son environnement naturel. Il était incroyablement impressionnant. Il se dégageait une force inouïe de lui. C'était en partie dû à la façon qu'il avait de parler calmement. Le ton de sa voix. Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver tout cela particulièrement excitant.

\- Nous nous posons effectivement quelques questions. Nous savons que vous êtes recherché par la police Monsieur Novak. Et nous savons également que vous êtes une pièce maitresse de votre organisation. Si vous veniez à tomber, vous entraineriez tout le monde dans votre chute. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir courir ce risque.

\- Vous pensez que je pourrais vous dénoncer si la police mettait la main sur moi ?

\- Je ne peux pas l'exclure.

Dean fronça les sourcils, surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans le discours de Parson. S'il voulait mettre un terme à son contrat avec Castiel, il l'aurait fait par téléphone. Il n'aurait pas pris le risque d'être vu avec lui quand c'était justement ce qu'il redoutait tant. Le fait qu'il ait demandé un rendez-vous suffisait à éveiller les soupçons du jeune homme. Il ne savait toutefois pas s'il pouvait intervenir une nouvelle fois. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de compliquer la situation. C'était toutefois plus fort que lui. Il avait besoin de prouver qu'il n'était pas là juste pour faire joli. Et puisque Castiel ne semblait pas avoir envie de parler, il allait le faire pour lui.

\- Désolé mais il me semble évident que vous mentez Monsieur Parson, lança t-il.

Parson qui regardait Castiel jusque-là tourna le visage vers lui. Il semblait surpris de le voir intervenir de la sorte. Il semblait également surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Mais il n'était pas inquiet. Pas encore. Dean allait faire en sorte que cela change.

\- Oh vraiment ? Et je peux vous demander ce qui vous amène à penser cela ?

Dean haussa les épaules. Castiel le regardait aussi à présent. Mais il ne pouvait pas lâcher Parson du regard pour s'assurer que son petit ami n'était pas en colère. Il ne voulait pas perdre le peu de crédibilité qu'il avait gagné quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Si vous aviez voulu mettre un terme à votre contrat, vous n'auriez pas demandé à nous rencontrer. Vous l'auriez fait par téléphone … pour éviter le risque d'être vu en compagnie d'un homme recherché par la police. Le fait que nous soyons là me prouve que vous cherchez autre chose.

\- Peut-être ai-je simplement voulu me montrer poli. C'est peut-être une notion qui vous échappe mais c'est ainsi que j'ai été éduqué.

Dean secoua la tête. Il pouvait laisser passer l'insulte. Il avait la peau suffisamment dure pour ne pas se vexer pour si peu. Mais il était toutefois déterminé à mettre Parson en défaut. Pour cela, il devait poursuivre sa démonstration.

\- Ce n'est pas uniquement la politesse qui vous motive. Non. Bous avez une idée derrière la tête. Et je crois que je sais où vous voulez en venir.

\- Ah oui vraiment ? Et bien éclairez nous Monsieur Winchester. Je vous avoue que je suis curieux, lança Parson en s'asseyant finalement à côté de son associé.

Dean prit quelques secondes pour mettre ses idées en ordre. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il venait de prendre un risque. Et s'il était plutôt sûr de lui, il n'était pas convaincu que Parson accepterait de reconnaître qu'il avait menti. Il pourrait décider de partir. Et Crowley le ferait alors payer à Castiel. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas lui faire çà.

\- Je pense que vous êtes venu en espérant pouvoir renégocier votre contrat. Vous espérez utiliser le fait que Castiel est recherché pour obtenir de meilleurs tarifs. Et vous savez déjà exactement combien vous souhaitez nous proposer.

\- Comment pouvez-vous savoir tout cela ?

\- Et bien je reconnais le type de mallette que votre associé tient entre ses mains. Ce modèle est sécurisé par empreinte digitale et personne d'autre que vous ne peut l'ouvrir. Ce qui signifie qu'elle contient quelque chose d'extrêmement important pour vous. Et je sais qu'un homme tel que vous n'a aucune possession plus importante que son argent. La somme que vous souhaitez nous proposer se trouve dans cette mallette. Et vous croyez bêtement qu'on l'acceptera sans sourciller.

Il avait conscience qu'en employant le pronom « nous » aussi souvent, il s'incluait totalement dans les affaires de Castiel après avoir juré ne pas vouloir en faire partie. Il l'avait fait sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Et il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

\- Là où vous faites erreur, c'est que nous ne sommes pas aux abois. Nous n'avons pas besoin de votre argent. Nous pouvons nous permettre de perdre un client. C'est pour ça que nous ne renégocierons pas.

Il espérait ne pas dire de bêtises en tenant de tels propos. Il espérait que Parson mordrait à l'hameçon et commencerait à s'inquiéter.

\- Alors peut être devrions nous aller voir vos concurrents, avança t-il.

\- Peut-être … sauf que vous l'auriez déjà fait si vous pensiez que c'était une possibilité. Et s'il avait accepté le montant que vous souhaitez dépenser, vous auriez déjà affaire avec eux. Ce qui peut signifier deux choses. Soit ils refusent d'abaisser leur tarif, soit vous ne les avez même pas contactés. Et je pense qu'il s'agit de la seconde option. Vous ne pouvez pas aller voir les autres parce que nous sommes les meilleurs. Notre marchandise est sans équivalent et vous le savez tout aussi bien que nous. Ce qui m'amène à la conclusion de ma petite tirade.

\- Quelle est t-elle ? demanda Parson.

\- Vous avez plus besoin de nous que nous avons besoin de vous. Vous le savez. Nous le savons. Alors inutile de poursuivre. Nous ne renégocierons pas. Vous acceptez de payer le montant prévu ou vous allez voir ailleurs. Point final.

\- Point final ? Monsieur Novak … aussi distrayant que votre ami puisse être, j'aimerais assez que nous discutions de tout ça entre nous. Il est évident que ce n'est pas Monsieur Winchester qui décide.

Dean tourna enfin le visage vers Castiel. Il semblait pensif mais toujours aussi calme. Il faisait tourner son whisky dans son verre et semblait fasciné par le mouvement du liquide. Il ne releva même pas la tête quand il reprit la parole.

\- Non, Monsieur Winchester n'a pas le pouvoir de prendre les décisions, confirma t-il calmement.

Dean sentit son cœur se serer alors qu'il vit Parson sourire du coin de l'œil. Il avait commis une erreur et il savait qu'il allait la payer au prix fort.

\- Mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'avoir raison, ajouta finalement Castiel.

Dean aurait voulu pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras à cet instant précis. Il venait de recevoir son aval. Il venait d'obtenir son soutien. Et la confirmation qu'il avait vu juste. Qu'il pouvait être utile et mener ce genre de discussions à bien.

\- Il est évident que votre objectif aujourd'hui était d'utiliser mon statut de fugitif pour obtenir un meilleur arrangement. Et je suis convaincu que la somme que vous alliez nous proposer était dérisoire. Peu importe ceci étant dit puisque nous n'avons pas l'intention de négocier quoi que ce soit de nouveau. Vous pouvez choisir de vous en tenir à votre contrat ou choisir de le rompre. C'est à vous de voir.

\- Vous êtes prêt à perdre un client pour si peu ?

\- Je suis prêt à perdre tous mes clients si c'est nécessaire. J'en trouverais d'autres en un claquement de doigt. Nous sommes les meilleurs Monsieur Parson. Je le sais. Vous le savez. Dean le sait. Discuter plus longtemps ne nous mènera à rien. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

Dean n'en revenait pas de la décontraction dont Castiel faisait preuve quand Parson semblait plus nerveux à chaque seconde. Il savait qu'il avait l'avantage. Il se sentait en position de force. Et cela le rendait tout puissant. Il était incroyable à voir. Dean avait très envie de lui à cet instant précis.

\- Peut-être devrais-je appeler Crowley pour lui faire part de cette conversation. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il serait aussi affirmatif que vous.

\- Il sera de mon avis. Il me fait confiance pour prendre ce genre de décisions. Appelez le si ça vous chante mais ça ne changera rien. Ou vous pouvez vous montrer raisonnable et acceptez de continuer à travailler avec nous sans modifier les termes du contrat.

Parson se savait pris au piège. Cela se lisait sur son visage. Mais il n'était sans doute pas prêt à l'admettre ouvertement. Il ne voulait pas perdre la face. C'était toujours comme ça avec les hommes dans son genre.

\- Laissez-moi quarante-huit heures pour y réfléchir, avança t-il alors.

\- Vous avez vingt-quatre heures et pas une seconde de plus. Si je n'ai pas de vos nouvelles dans ce délai, je considèrerais notre contrat comme terminé. Vous retrouverez votre liberté et nous la nôtre.

Parson soupira longuement avant de se lever. Il fit ensuite signe à son associé de le suivre puis se dirigea en direction de la porte. Il aurait pu ajouter quelque chose mais il ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation. Il avait perdu et il le savait parfaitement. Dean espérait juste qu'il ne choisirait pas de mettre un terme au contrat juste pour garder la face. Il était presque sûr que Crowley n'apprécierait pas vraiment la nouvelle.

Le jeune homme regarda Parson et son associé quitter la pièce puis reporta son attention sur Castiel. Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que Castiel pensait de sa façon de gérer les choses. S'il était en colère contre lui. Il tenta de le deviner en lisant l'expression sur son visage mais il était entièrement fermé. Le jeune homme déglutit avec peine.

\- Cas, je suis désolé si j'ai … commença t-il.

\- Dean, tais toi, le coupa son petit ami aussitôt.

Il posa ensuite son verre sur la table basse devant eux puis se leva de son fauteuil. Il vint alors se planter devant Dean et s'accroupit jusqu'à pouvoir poser ses mains sur ses genoux. Dean ne savait pas comment interpréter son comportement. Il ne savait pas si tout ceci était bon signe ou non.

\- Cas, je … tenta t-il à nouveau.

\- Non Dean, c'est à moi de parler, intervint Castiel d'une voix forte.

Le jeune homme tenta alors de se soustraire à son regard mais son petit ami lui saisit le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux. Dean avait le cœur qui battait trop fort dans sa poitrine et il pouvait senti l'angoisse s'emparer de lui. Il espérait pouvoir éviter une nouvelle crise. Il était presque sûr que cela mettrait Castiel plus en colère encore.

\- Tu as été incroyable. Prodigieux. Magnifique, déclara finalement son petit ami.

Pendant une très courte seconde, Dean ne réussit pas à analyser correctement ce qu'il venait de dire. Son cerveau assimila ses propos à des reproches et il ouvrit aussitôt la bouche pour s'excuser. Castiel ne lui en laissa pas le temps et enchaina.

\- J'ai toujours su que tu en étais capable. Tu es fait pour ça. Fait pour voir du pouvoir. Mais te voir … te voir leur tenir tête et négocier merveilleusement, c'était … merci pour ça Dean. Je crois que tu as grandement mérité une récompense.

Castiel n'était pas furieux. Bien au contraire. Il semblait satisfait par le jeune homme. Il semblait même fier de lui. Et il lui promettait une récompense. Dean était perdu. Il ne savait pas comment réagir ou quoi dire. Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir le droit de parler.

\- Je suis tellement fier de toi. Tu n'as pas idée, ajouta Castiel après quelques secondes.

Dean fronça les sourcils puis sentit les mains de Castel se poser sur la ceinture de son pantalon et il perdit toute faculté à penser à autre chose. Tout allait trop vite et son cerveau ne parvenait pas à faire le point. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Car la main de Castiel glissait sous l'élastique de son boxer et il ne voulait pas penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'au sensation que son petit ami semblait prêt à lui procurer.

\- Je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux que toi. Et j'aurais aimé que Crowley soit là pour te voir. Pour comprendre que je ne me suis pas trompé en te choisissant. Car tu es fait pour tenir cette place à mes côtés. Tu es fait pour être mon bras droit Dean. Je t'aime.

Le jeune homme gémit quand Castiel saisit son sexe dans sa main. Il souleva instinctivement les hanches et laissa son petit ami lui baisser son pantalon et son caleçon jusqu'aux cuisses. Ils ne se retrouvaient pas souvent dans cette position. Généralement, c'était Dean qui était à genoux. Il savait que ce moment était rare et il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter pleinement. Il dut retenir un cri quand Castiel prit finalement son sexe dans sa bouche. Il était évident qu'il ne faisait pas ça souvent. Il manquait de technique et d'expérience. Là où Dean adorait se retrouver dans une telle position qui lui donnait une certaine sensation de pouvoir, Castiel la voyait comme le symbole de sa soumission. Il se sentait alors vulnérable. Et pour quelqu'un comme lui, ce n'était pas envisageable.

Dean referma une main derrière le crâne de son petit ami. Il ne chercha pas à le guider ou à la forcer à faire quoi que ce soit. Il voulait juste le sentir bouger. Cela rendait l'expérience plus forte encore.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas durer longtemps. Il était bien trop excité par tout ce qui était arrivé et par le cadeau que Castiel lui faisait. Il pouvait déjà sentir son orgasme s'emparer de lui. Il aurait aimé que cela dure. Il aurait pouvoir en profiter pendant de longues minutes. Mais c'était impossible. Car malgré un manque de technique évident, Castiel parvenait à lui procurer des sensations incroyables. Sa langue pressait contre son sexe. Dean sentit qu'il heurtait finalement le fond de sa gorge après quelques tentatives infructueuses. C'était parfait. Et après quelques secondes, il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir plus longtemps.

\- Cas, je vais jouir, le prévint-il.

Il ne savait pas si son petit ami était prêt à avaler. S'il était à l'aise à l'idée de lui donner cela en plus de tout le reste. Dean aimait sentir le gout de Castiel dans sa bouche. Il aimait qu'il jouisse dans sa gorge. Mais ce n'était pas pareil pour tous les hommes. Beaucoup de ces anciens partenaires n'avaient pas voulu le faire. Il n'aurait pas été surpris que cela soit aussi le cas pour Castiel.

Mais quand il eut prononcé ces mots, son petit ami le surprit en ne reculant pas. Il se contenta d'ajouter une main sur son sexe pour couvrir la partie qui ne se trouvait pas dans sa bouche. Il le masturba en levant les yeux sur lui. Ce fut trop pour Dean. Il poussa un dernier cri et s'abandonna finalement à son orgasme. Il jouit longuement en regardant le mouvement de la gorge de Castiel. Cela lui sembla durer une éternité. Et quand ce fut fini, il n'avait plus aucune force. Son petit ami relâcha finalement son sexe quand il devint trop sensible pour supporter la stimulation. Dean lui adressa alors un petit sourire satisfait. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre jusque dans ses tempes. Il avait chaud et son front était couvert de sueur. Mais il se sentait bien.

\- Merci, murmura t-il.

C'était probablement un peu stupide mais il avait ressenti le besoin de signaler à Castiel qu'il lui était reconnaissant. Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire avant de se lever. Il déboutonna ensuite son pantalon puis le baissa sur ses jambes. Dean doutait d'être capable de faire quoi que ce soit de trop fatigant. Il pouvait à peine bouger. Mais il voulait rendre la pareille à son petit ami. Il voulait lui procurer du plaisir à son tour. Il se redressa donc et se contenta d'ouvrir la bouche. Castiel sut aussitôt ce qu'il avait en tête.

\- Parfait, répéta t-il alors.

Il s'avança ensuite puis fit glisser son sexe entre les lèvres de Dean. Ce dernier resta immobile et le laissa aller et venir dans sa bouche sans protester. Certains auraient probablement dit que Castiel l'utilisait. Qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un jouet pour lui. Mais Dean savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Même quand il se contentait de recevoir, il ne se sentait pas utilisé. Il avait tout de même un certain contrôle. Car il lui aurait suffi de dire « stop » à Castiel pour que ce dernier s'arrête aussitôt. Il lui faisait un cadeau en se soumettant de la sorte. Et il savait que son petit ami en avait tout autant conscience que lui.

Il laissa donc Castiel aller et venir entre ses lèvres. Il se contenta de presser sa langue contre son sexe. Il se força à respirer par le nez quand son petit ami heurta le fond de sa gorge. Il l'écouta gémir et jurer entre ses dents. Il savait l'effet que voir Dean ainsi soumis avait sur Castiel. Il savait combien il aimait se sentir tout puissant. C'était un jeu entre eux. Un échange de pouvoir qui se faisait naturellement. Le jeune homme avait eu un peu de mal à l'accepter au début. Mais il l'avait accepté. Et il était tout à fait prêt à explorer cet aspect de sa vie sexuelle maintenant. Il était même impatient de voir ce qui en résulterait.

Il garda les yeux rivés sur Castiel durant tout le temps que cela dura. Il n'avait pas oublié combien de fois son petit ami avait exigé qu'il le regarde. Il n'en comprenait pas vraiment l'intérêt mais il voulait lui faire plaisir. Ce n'était pas une question d'obéir aux ordres. C'était uniquement parce que Dean le voulait. Parce qu'il avait besoin que l'expérience soit la plus agréable possible pour Castiel. Il était prêt à tout lui donner pour le sentir jouir violemment dans sa gorge.

Ce qu'il obtint après quelques nouveaux allers et retours de son petit ami dans sa bouche. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir exactement quand il allait jouir. Il le sentit accélérer le rythme de ses hanches. Ses mains se refermèrent de chaque côté de son visage. Puis il propulsa son sexe en avant une dernière fois, heurta le fond de sa gorge et poussa un cri. Dean le sentit alors se répandre dans sa bouche. Il avala autour du sexe de Castiel lui arrachant un gémissement. Quand ce dernier se retira finalement, ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle. Dean savait l'image qu'il devait donner à présent. La bouche entrouverte, les muscles de sa gorge bougeant pour l'aider à avaler, les lèvres enflées et les joues rouges. Il savait combien Castiel aimait le regarder comme ça.

Ils ne bougèrent donc pas pendant de longues secondes. Puis son petit ami se rhabilla rapidement avant d'aider Dean à en faire de même. Il s'éloigna ensuite et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil qu'il avait occupé durant le rendez-vous. Dean reprit son verre sur la table et en but une gorgée. Il n'aimait pas le whisky. Cela lui rappelait trop la période où son père était encore alcoolique. C'était la boisson qu'il choisissait dans ces moments-là. Et Dean ne voulait surtout pas devenir comme lui. Mais il pouvait faire une exception. Après tout, ils avaient quelque chose à fêter.

\- Tu es sûr que tout se passera bien avec Parson ? demanda t-il ensuite en observant son verre de whisky.

\- J'en suis convaincu. Tu as su trouver les bons arguments. Et tu avais raison sur toute la ligne. Il a plus besoin de nous que nous de lui. Et je dois reconnaître que je suis surpris que tu aies vu juste aussi facilement.

Dean tourna finalement le visage vers lui. Il devait reconnaître qu'il était lui aussi surpris d'avoir été aussi efficace. Il avait eu peur que ses techniques ne soient pas applicables à cette situation en particulier. Il était soulagé de constater qu'il avait eu tort de s'inquiéter.

\- J'ai déjà fait face à des criminels dans son genre. Bien sûr, jusque-là, c'était uniquement pour les faire tomber. Pour les pousser à avouer des choses et à dénoncer leurs associés. Mais j'ai appris des choses sur leur façon de fonctionner et sur ce qu'ils redoutent le plus. Je n'ai fait qu'appliquer ces méthodes pour ce rendez-vous là.

\- Et pour la mallette ? Tu étais sûr de toi ou tu as juste tenté ta chance ?

\- J'étais sûr de moi. J'en avais vu avant. Pour ce qu'elle contenait, je n'étais pas certain. Mais je sais ce qui y a de plus important pour les gens comme Parson … et c'est l'argent. J'en ai tiré les conclusions qui s'imposaient.

\- Prodigieux, souffla Castiel à nouveau.

Dean sentit un nouveau sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'entendre quelqu'un le complimenter aurait un tel effet sur lui. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il se sentait enfin utile. Ou peut-être ce uniquement parce qu'il s'agissait de Castiel. Il n'aurait pas su le dire. Mais l'essentiel était ailleurs. Il se sentait bien. Il se sentait à sa place. Et il ne voulait pas penser à tout ce que cela pouvait signifier.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que Crowley sera du même avis. Si Parson l'appelle, il sera sans doute furieux que tu m'aies laissé intervenir.

\- Je me fiche de ce qu'il peut en penser. Il va devoir comprendre que tu es avec moi et qu'en conséquence, tu seras amené à reproduire la même chose dans l'avenir. S'il ne prend pas conscience de ton énorme potentiel, alors tant pis pour lui. Il devra s'y faire d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- Cas, je ne veux pas que cela t'attire des ennuis. Il n'y a pas que Crowley qui verra tout ça d'un mauvais œil … Gabriel ne va pas être ravi non plus.

\- Gabriel n'a pas son mot à dire. Et s'il essaie, je me ferais un plaisir de le remettre à sa place.

Dean hocha la tête. Il continuerait probablement de s'inquiéter mais pour le moment, les mots de Castiel suffisaient à faire taire son angoisse. Il voulait profiter de ce moment avec son petit ami. De cette victoire qu'il avait remportée. Il penserait au reste le lendemain.

\- Je sais que tu as du mal à croire aux compliments qu'on te fait et je sais que tu as souvent des doutes sur ta propre valeur et sur l'importance que tu peux avoir pour les autres … pour moi. Mais tu finiras par comprendre Dean. Tu finiras par me croire quand je te dis que tu es fait pour moi. Que je t'ai choisi parce que j'ai toujours su que tu étais quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Quelqu'un d'unique.

Dean sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Castiel avait déjà tenu des propos similaires par le passé. Il savait qu'il était sincère. Il avait toutefois du mal à s'en souvenir parfois. Il voulait vraiment travailler sur ce point et ne plus s'en faire constamment. Il était fatigué de douter en permanence. Mais cela ne pourrait pas s'arranger du jour au lendemain. C'était quelque chose qui demanderait des années sans doute. Il espérait que Castiel serait patient.

\- Je ne serais pas contre l'idée de t'aider à nouveau. Je ne veux pas … je ne pourrais pas tuer quelqu'un ou faire souffrir une personne mais … si tu as d'autres rendez-vous de ce genre alors tu peux compter sur moi.

C'était sans doute hypocrite de sa part. Il savait bien qu'en aidant Castiel aujourd'hui, il avait e fait quelque chose d'illégal. Il avait aidé une organisation criminelle à prospérer. Il avait fermé les yeux sur ce qu'ils vendaient et ne s'était concentré sur le fait de devoir convaincre Parson. Refuser de participer aux autres activités de Castiel était ridicule à présent. Il avait mis un doigt dans l'engrenage et il était coupable au même titre que son petit ami. Mais il continuait de penser que tuer un homme était franchir un cap. Et il ne serait jamais prêt à le faire.

\- Je saurais où te trouver si c'est le cas, répliqua finalement Castiel.

Dean lui sourit alors avant de vider son verre. L'alcool lui brûla la gorge et pendant une seconde, il se demanda comment son père avait pu apprécier autant cette sensation. Il chassa cette idée de sa tête rapidement néanmoins parce qu'il refusait de penser à sa famille après ce qu'il venait de faire. Il savait ce qu'ils penseraient de tout ça. Il était convaincu qu'ils seraient déçus. Il détestait l'idée de leur faire de la peine.

Castiel vida son verre à son tour puis se leva finalement de son fauteuil. Il tendit ensuite la main à Dean pour l'inviter à en faire de même. Une fois debout, le jeune homme passa ses bras autour du cou de son petit ami et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Merci de m'avoir fait confiance, murmura t-il contre sa bouche.

\- Merci de m'avoir prouvé que j'avais raison, rétorqua Castiel.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser puis prirent ensemble la direction de la porte. Ils la franchirent main dans la main. Dean n'avait jamais été particulière adepte des démonstrations publiques d'affection. Il avait une certaine pudeur de ce point de vue-là. Et il savait que bien des gens n'étaient pas prêts à accepter de voir deux hommes se tenir par la main. Mais il était convaincu que ce geste était important pour Castiel. Il voulait lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas honte et que leur relation ne serait jamais un secret. Dean l'accepta sans protester et le suivit dans le hall de l'hôtel la tête haute et un sourire sur les lèvres.

Ils reprirent la voiture puis la direction de la maison. Dean n'avait pas nécessairement hâte de rentrer. Il continuait de voir cet endroit comme une prison dorée dont il ne pouvait pas s'échapper sans Castiel. Mais il avait le cœur un peu plus léger qu'en la quittant quelques heures plus tôt. Il ne savait pas si ce sentiment durerait le lendemain ou si l'ennui reprendrait le dessus. Mais il avait au moins quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher à présent. Il n'était plus totalement inutile.

Une fois changés, ils s'installèrent devant la télévision et choisirent un film à regarder ensemble. Dean ne prêta pas vraiment attention à l'histoire. Il se blotti contre Castiel et apprécia juste la présence de son petit ami et le côté étrangement normal de ce moment. A cet instant précis, ils n'étaient plus un criminel et un ancien agent du FBI. Ils n'étaient plus deux hommes que tout aurait dû séparer. Ils étaient un couple heureux de passer du temps ensemble. Un couple amoureux que rien ne semblait pouvoir séparer.

Le jeune homme finit par s'endormir avant la fin du film. Il sentit Castiel passer un bras autour de ses épaules pour le garder près de lui. Il se sentait en sécurité ainsi collé à son petit ami. Et pour la première fois depuis le début de leur cavale, il se sentait également à sa place. Il y avait encore beaucoup de choses à régler et Dean savait que rien ne serait facile dans l'avenir. Mais il se sentait fort. Il se sentait indestructible et de taille à affronter tout et tout le monde. La dernière chose qu'il sentit avant de sombrer dans le sommeil pour de bon fut les lèvres de Castiel contre le sommet de son crâne. Il l'entendit murmurer quelque chose mais il ne comprit pas les mots qu'il prononçait. Ça n'avait pas d'importance de toute façon. Il en avait une vague idée. Depuis qu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait pour la première fois, Castiel n'hésitait pas à le répéter encore et encore. Il était bien plus à l'aise que Dean dans ce domaine de là. Le jeune homme se promit de le lui dire aussi plus souvent. Et ce fut cette dernière pensée qu'il l'accompagna quand le sommeil s'empara de lui définitivement.


	10. Manque

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 10 corrigé par Elyrine. Dean appelle Sam ...**

 **Merci pour vos messages et votre fidélité.**

 **Rdv lundi pour la suite**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Stressed out de Twenty One Pilot**

 **Chapitre 10 : Manque**

 _« Il arrive toujours que nous n'estimons pas un bien à sa juste valeur, tant que nous en jouissons ; mais dès qu'il nous manque, nous lui découvrons le mérite qu'il ne voulait pas nous montrer quand il était à nous. »_

 _William Shakespeare_

Le soulagement de la victoire remportée auprès de Parson avait permis à Dean de vivre paisiblement pendant les quelques jours qui suivirent le rendez-vous. Il était encore sous le coup de sa réussite et n'avait plus la sensation d'être inutile. Il ne se sentait plus aussi vide. Castiel continuait de le laisser seul el matin et Dean espérait l'entendre lui dire en rentrant qu'il avait à nouveau besoin de lui le lendemain. Il avait un espoir auquel se raccrocher et il ne pensait plus à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin comme disait le proverbe et Dean s'en rendit compte rapidement. Car lorsque l'effet de cette victoire se dissipa et qu'aucune nouvelle sollicitions ne vint de Castiel, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il était de retour à la case départ.

Il passait ses journées seul et il n'avait rien à faire. Il regardait les heures défiler en espérant. Mais il était déçu à chaque fois. Et cela commençait à lui peser à nouveau.

Il finit par compenser ce vide par tout ce qu'il avait sous la main. Il se mot à la cuisine avec des résultats mitigés mais qu'il força tout de même Castiel à essayer … sans doute un peu par vengeance. Il tenta de se mettre au sport avec un planning défini et des objectifs préétablis. Il ne tint pas plus de trois jours avant de s'arrêter, courbatu et frustré. Il se mit même à fumer après avoir trouvé un maquet de cigarettes dans un tiroir de l'entrée. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement le goût mais cela l'occupait et c'était ce dont il avait besoin. Il commença à écrire à ses proches mais il ne pouvait pas leur envoyer les lettres et finit par arrêter parce qu'il trouvait tout cela ridicule.

Il fut à court d'idées après une semaine et il était temps pour lui de trouver une issue. Il refusait d'évoquer le sujet avec Castiel à nouveau. Il savait que son petit ami avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait. S'il ne l'avait pas sollicité à nouveau, c'était très certainement parce qu'il ne s'était vu confié que des missions auxquelles Dean refuserait de participer. Il ne cherchait pas à le rendre malheureux et le jeune homme ne voulait pas qu'il s'en veuille.

Pendant une très courte seconde, il envisagea même de contacter Crowley lui-même pour lui demander s'il n'avait pas quelque chose à lui faire faire. Il renonça heureusement avant de composer le numéro. C'était une très mauvaise idée.

Dans ce qu'il qualifiait dorénavant mentalement de sa « vie d'avant », Dean se serait tourné vers son frère pour lui demander son avis. Il aurait alors écouté et sans nul doute suivi ses conseils. Mais il avait menti à Sam. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité maintenant. Il pouvait toutefois l'appeler pour avoir de ses nouvelles. C'était à double tranchant. Il ressortirait probablement dévasté de cette conversation mais la voix de son frère lui ferait également du bien. Et peut-être trouverait-il une idée après lui avoir parlé. Il avait de toute façon besoin de lui donner des nouvelles. Il savait qu'il devait être inquiet pour lui.

Ils n'avaient fait qu'échanger des messages jusque-là. Sam semblait avoir accepté sa décision puisqu'il n'avait plus cherché à l'appeler. Mais Dean ne pouvait pas rester ainsi silencieux plus longtemps. Sam finirait par se poser des questions.

Il attendit que Castiel parte le matin pour se lancer. Il attrapa ses cigarettes dans la table de nuit puis sortit sur le balcon accessible par la baie vitrée de la chambre. Il faisait tout le tour de la maison et avait l'avantage de surplomber l'immense parc de la propriété. Dean venait souvent s'y asseoir pour fumer. Il pouvait voir la piscine depuis le fauteuil installé contre le mur. Il aimait cet endroit parce qu'il lui permettait d'échapper au reste de la maison et de prendre l'air.

Une fois installé, il alluma une première cigarette puis souffla la fumée droit devant lui. Il la regarda disparaître avant de prendre son téléphone dans sa poche. Comme Castiel le lui avait demandé, il l'éteignait à chaque fois qu'il avait reçu la réponse de Sam à son message. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'on puisse les localiser en s'en servant. Il était nerveux à chaque fois qu'il allumait. Mais il en avait besoin. C'était son seul lien avec le monde extérieur et avec tout ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui.

Il tira une bouffée de plus sur sa cigarette avant de sélectionner le nom de Sam dans sa maigre liste de contact. Il prit encore quelques secondes pour se préparer à cette conversation puis appuya sur le bouton d'appel.

C'était presque comme si son frère attendait son coup de fil puisqu'il décrocha après seulement une sonnerie.

\- Dean ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant la voix de son frère. Il lui manquait terriblement. Les messages étaient efficaces puisqu'ils lui permettaient de savoir que tout allait bien pour ses proches. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Avant de partir avec Castiel et mise à part sa période en prison, il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne parle avec Sam. Que ce soit par téléphone ou en face à face. Castiel comptait énormément pour lui mais son petit frère restait la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. Il avait été le centre de son univers depuis sa naissance et Dean ne pouvait pas se passer de lui.

\- Je vais bien Sam. Rassure toi. Ce n'est pas ce genre d'appel, répondit il alors.

Il savait ce à quoi son frère avait dû penser en voyant son nom s'afficher sur l'écran de son portable. Il avait sans nul doute pensé qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave.

\- Tu ne vas donc pas me demander de te rejoindre pour payer ta caution et te sortir de prison ? demanda Sam sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Pas aujourd'hui, répondit Dean en souriant de plus belle.

Il avait pensé être mal à l'aise en parlant à son frère pour la première fois depuis aussi longtemps. Mais comme toujours, cela lui semblait naturel. Facile. Il n'y avait aucune gêne et s'il mettait de côté le fait qu'il allait lui mentir à nouveau, il se sentait bien.

\- Alors ? Quoi de neuf ? lança t-il ensuite parce que le silence était un peu trop pesant à son goût.

Il avait besoin d'entendre la voix de son frère. Il se fichait de ce qu'il disait du moment qu'il continuait à parler.

\- Rien depuis ton dernier message. Les examens approchent mais je ne suis pas trop inquiet. Mes profs semblent penser que je devrais me spécialiser dans le droit pénal et j'avoue que ça me plairait assez. Je pourrais devenir procureur ou avocat pour la défense.

Dean savait parfaitement ce pour quoi son frère opterait. Il ne serait jamais procureur. Il en avait les capacités et il était suffisamment intelligent pour devenir l'un des meilleurs. Mais il ne voulait pas envoyer les gens en prison ou les condamner pour leurs erreurs. Il voulait défendre des victimes. Il avait besoin du contact avec les gens pour se sentir utile. Il serait avocat, Dean en était convaincu. Mais il voulait lui laisser le temps de le comprendre par lui-même.

\- Jess va bien aussi. Elle est la meilleure de sa promotion mais ça ne doit pas te surprendre.

\- Et Papa ? demanda Dean avant de tirer une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette.

\- Il va bien. Il travaille toujours avec Bobby. Je pense que tu lui manques et qu'il est inquiet pour toi mais … tu le connais. Il ne dit pas ce genre de choses.

Dean hocha al tête même si son frère ne pouvait pas le voir. Il savait que John n'était pas doué quand il fallait mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Dean tenait d'ailleurs ça de lui.

\- Et les autres ?

\- Tout le monde va bien Dean. Tu nous manques bien sûr mais on ne se laisse pas abattre. La vie continue. Et puis je me charge de donner de tes nouvelles à tout le monde. Ils posent des questions bien sûr mais je sais que tu ne veux pas que je parle de … de lui alors je n'ai rien dit. J'ai juste expliqué que tu avais besoin de vacances. Ils m'ont cru.

Dean fut touché de voir que son frère avait gardé son secret. Il n'avait pas évoqué Castiel. John n'aurait pas pu comprendre qu'il soit tombé amoureux d'un criminel. Bobby non plus même s'il aurait sans doute été plus compréhensif. Il était toutefois préférable qu'ils ne sachent rien.

\- Merci Sammy, souffla t-il après quelques secondes.

\- Inutile de me remercier. C'est normal.

Dean pouvait sentir sa gorge se nouer. Il déglutit avec peine avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je finirais par leur dire … j'ai juste besoin de temps pour faire le point de mon côté.

C'était l'excuse qu'il avait donné à Sam depuis le début. Il avait besoin de partir pour se changer les idées et oublier Castiel. Besoin d'air pour passer à autre chose. Son frère l'avait cru. Et Dean se détestait de lui mentir. Il aurait aimé pouvoir tout lui dire. Ils avaient toujours été totalement sincère l'un envers l'autre. C'était aussi pour ça qu'ils étaient aussi proches. Mais il savait que Sam ne pourrait pas accepter l'idée qu'il soit parti avec Castiel. Qu'il ait choisi de suivre un criminel et d'en devenir un à son tour par association.

\- De combien de temps penses-tu avoir besoin exactement ?

Ce que Sam voulait savoir en posant cette question était quand Dean pensait rentrer. Et c'était là tout le problème. Le jeune homme n'avait aucune date à lui donner. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir rentrer un jour.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, répondit il alors. Quand j'aurais trouvé ce que je cherche je suppose.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches sur la route que tu ne pouvais pas trouver chez nous ?

Dean pouvait sentir les reproches dans le ton de son frère. Il était évident qu'il était en colère contre lui. Il en voulait d'être parti. Dean ne voulait surtout pas se disputer avec lui. Pas quand il ne pouvait pas ensuite venir le voir avec un pack de bières pour tout arranger. Il ne voulait toutefois pas ignorer la question. Il savait que son frère avait besoin de réponses. Même s'il s'agissait d'un mensonge.

\- Je ne cherche rien en particulier Sammy. Et si je suis parti, ce n'est pas parce que je ne pouvais pas aller mieux en restant. C'était juste un moyen de passer à autre chose.

\- Ou peut être un moyen de te changer les idées loin de nous. Peut-être que tu as fini par trouver qu'on t'empêchait d'être heureux.

\- C'est ridicule Sammy.

Il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier sur la table puis en sortit une autre du paquet. Il pouvait sentir la conversation lui échapper. Il n'avait pas pensé que son frère aborderait les choses sérieuses aussi rapidement. Il avait pensé pouvoir parler avec lui de tout et de rien juste pour entendre sa voix. De toute évidence, il avait eu tort. Et il était trop tard pour reculer maintenant.

\- Non ce n'est pas ridicule Dean. Ce n'est pas ridicule parce que je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où tu te trouves ou de ce que tu fais de tes journées. Je ne le sais pas parce que tu me dis rien.

\- Je t'ai envoyé des messages. Je t'ai dit que j'étais en direction de Miami.

\- Non tu ne me dis rien … juste les grandes lignes et uniquement pour que je ne m'inquiète pas. Mais je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus. Tu pourrais être en train de faire la fête avec des inconnus à l'instant où on parle. Tu pourrais être très heureux loin de ta famille à problèmes. Tu pourrais …

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à me dire Sam ? le coupa alors Dean.

Il s'était senti coupable depuis le jour où il était parti de son appartement. Il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir parler à Sam avant de fuir. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir laissé qu'un mot sur son frigo. Il s'en voulait de les abandonner derrière lui. Il savait qu'ils s'inquiéteraient et Dean n'aimait pas l'idée qu'ils s'en fassent pour lui. C'était son job et pas celui de ses proches. Mais il sentait tout de même la colère monter en lui face aux accusations de son frère. Il pouvait lui reprocher bien des choses. Mais certainement pas d'avoir voulu les fuir quand il n'avait toujours eu que leur bien être à l'esprit.

\- Ce que je cherche à te dire c'est tu as été égoïste. Tu es parti sur un coup de tête sans te soucier que cela puisse faire du mal aux gens qui t'entourent … tu as pris cette décision sans nous consulter … sans nous en parler et sans penser une seule seconde à nous.

Dean était probablement égoïste. Il avait fait un choix qui avait des conséquences sur son entourage. Il l'avait fait pour lui avant tout. Sam avait le droit de lui reprocher son départ. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de l'accuser de ne pas s'être soucié des conséquences que cela aurait sur les autres. Parce qu'il y pensait constamment. Il se sentait coupable et il s'en voulait atrocement. Sam aurait dû savoir que Dean n'était pas le genre d'homme à ne s'inquiéter que de sa petite personne. Il avait toujours pensé aux autres avant de penser à lui. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il faisait quelque chose d'égoïste. La première fois qu'il pensait à lui et uniquement aux autres. Il avait sacrifié son enfance pour assurer que celle de son frère soit la plus normale et la plus heureuse possible. Il avait mis de côté ses rêves jusqu'à ce que son frère ait pu accomplir les siens. Il n'avait jamais que le bonheur de sa famille en tête. Et peut-être … peut être était-il temps pour lui de changer ? Sam avait sa carrière toute tracées et une petite amie géniale. Son père allait mieux et avait retrouvé un travail. Sa famille allait bien. Mais ils semblaient avoir pris pour acquis le fait que Dean serait toujours là si quelque chose clochait. Un peu comme s'il était à leur disposition. Et le jeune homme en avait assez. Il avait suffisamment donné. Il était temps pour lui de recevoir.

\- Donc ce que tu me reproches, c'est d'avoir fait quelque chose pour moi ? D'avoir pensé à mon bien être en premier après avoir passé toute ma vie à me soucier uniquement du votre ? C'est marrant Sammy tu sais … parce que tu me demandais de faire l'inverse depuis des années … sans doute que c'est moins facile à accepter maintenant que tu es devant le fait accompli. Et ben tu sais quoi ? C'est ton problème. Pas le mien.

Il s'interrompit une seconde pour reprendre son souffle. Les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête et il avait du mal à faire le tri entre ce qu'il avait le droit de dire et ce qu'il devait garder pour lui. Il reprit toutefois la parole avant que Sam ne puisse l'interrompre.

\- Quant à avoir besoin de vous concerter ? Sam … je suis un adulte et je n'ai pas besoin de votre permission pour prendre mes propres décisions. Tu ne m'as pas consulté à chaque fois que tu as fait un choix et je l'ai accepté. Parce que je sais que tu es capable de te débrouiller seul. J'estime avoir le droit que tu te comportes de la même façon avec moi.

Il se tut à nouveau. Il avait un début de migraine et la tête qui tournait. Il n'avait pas pensé dire toutes ces choses mais il estimait que c'était nécessaire. Ce coup de fil était peut-être salutaire en fin de compte. Cela lui avait permis de mettre les choses au clair et les points sur les i.

\- Dean, non, ce n'est pas … je me suis mal exprimé. Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir pensé à toi. Au contraire, je pense que c'est une bonne chose mais …

\- Mais quoi Sammy ?

\- Mais j'ai l'impression que … j'ai l'impression que tu as cherché à nous fuir nous autant que tu cherches à fuir Castiel. J'ai essayé de t'aider. J'ai essayé d'être là pour toi comme tu l'as toujours été pour moi. Mais tu ne m'en as pas laissé l'occasion. Et peut-être que j'ai été maladroit. Peut-être que j'aurais pu faire mieux et différemment mais … tu aurais dû me laisser une deuxième chance.

Dean commença à comprendre un peu mieux ce que son frère avait cherché à lui dire. Il sentit alors sa colère disparaitre brusquement. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un immense vide à la place. Car il était à présent évident que Sam ne lui en voulait pas à lui. Il était en colère contre lui-même. Il pensait ne pas avoir fait les choses correctement. De ne pas avoir suffi à aider Dean à aller mieux. Et le jeune homme savait qu'à sa place, cela l'aurait probablement rendu fou. Il soupira.

\- Sam, écoute moi … tu te trompes. Tu as tort sur toute la ligne, assura t-il alors.

\- Maintenant qu'il avait ce qui posait problème à son frère, il savait également comment lui parler pour tenter d'améliorer les choses.

\- Je ne suis pas parti parce que je ne te croyais pas capable de m'aider. Je ne suis pas parti non plus parce que je voulais vous fuir ou parce que vous ne suffisiez pas. Je suis parti parce que j'en avait besoin et parce que j'en avais envie. J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ce tour du pays en voiture. Je n'ai jamais trouvé le temps et je pensais ne pas avoir le droit de partir tant que je n'étais pas sûr que tout allait bien pour toi et Papa. Et puis ensuite, il y a eu le travail et j'ai … j'ai fini par mettre ce projet de côté.

Il tira une bouffée de sa cigarette puis expira la fumée par le nez lentement avant de reprendre.

\- Alors quand Benny m'a conseillé de prendre un peu de temps pour moi, je me suis dit … pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi rester quand je peux enfin réaliser ce vieux rêve ? Et oui j'espérais que cela m'aiderait à oublier Castiel et à passer à autre chose. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. J'en aurait été aussi capable si j'étais resté. Je sais que tu aurais trouvé le moyen de m'aider. Tu l'as fait d'ailleurs sans que j'aie besoin de te le demander. Mais tu as ta propre vie et tu as tes études … je ne pouvais pas monopoliser ton temps.

\- Dean, je me fiche de mes études … des études que tu m'as permis de faire d'ailleurs, dois-je te le rappeler ? Je ne serais rien sans toi. Et j'ai pensé … quand j'ai vu que tu étais parti, j'ai pensé que je n'étais pas capable de t'aider comme toi tu as su le faire. J'avais peur de t'avoir déçu … de t'avoir fait bond.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas Sammy. Pas du tout. Je ne vois pas comment te le dire autrement. Mon départ n'a strictement rien à voir avec toi. J'aurais dû prendre le temps de te l'expliquer avant mais j'ai … tu as raison sur un point. J'ai agi sur un coup de tête. Je le regrette parce qu'il est évident que tu l'as mal interprété. Mais j'espère que tu as compris maintenant.

Il aurait aimé être avec son frère à cet instant précis. Il était sûr que ses mots auraient eu plus d'impacts si Sam avait pu lire dans ses yeux qu'il disait la vérité. Le faire par téléphone n'était peut-être pas suffisant. Mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait à offrir.

\- Sammy, s'il te plait … dis-moi quelque chose, souffla t-il en regardant le bout incandescent de sa cigarette.

Le silence de son frère lui faisait peur. Il était terrifié à l'idée que Sam finisse par raccrocher. Ou par lui dire que son départ avait tout gâché. Il pouvait sentir la panique le gagner. Il devait toutefois lutter contre. Il ne pouvait pas faire une crise d'angoisse maintenant. Il tira donc une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette pour tenter de garder le contrôle.

\- Est-ce que tu fumes ?

La question de son frère le surprit et pendant une courte seconde, il ne fut pas sûr de l'avoir entendu. Comment Sam pouvait-il se préoccuper de quelque chose d'aussi futile quand ils venaient d'ouvrir leurs cœurs ? Quand Dean lui avait dit toutes ces choses importantes ? Il fronça les sourcils avant d'hocher inutilement la tête.

\- Dean ?

\- Pardon Sammy, je … oui je fume … pas tous le temps juste … juste quand je suis nerveux.

Il écrasa sa cigarette et jeta son paquet sur la table basse. Il avait la sensation d'être un enfant pris sur le fait par ses parents. Ce qui était ridicule. Il était adulte et Sam était son petit frère. Il n'aurait pas dû avoir honte qu'il découvrir cette mauvaise habitude. C'était toutefois plus fort que lui.

\- C'est à cause de moi ? demanda alors son frère.

\- Que je fume ? Non. Non, c'est … je ne suis même pas vraiment sûr de savoir pourquoi je le fais.

\- Parce que tu es nerveux tu l'as dit. Ey ce que je veux savoir c'est si tu es nerveux à cause de moi ?

Dean prit une seconde pour réfléchir. Ce coup de fil l'avait stressé dès le début. Et ce qu'ils s'étaient dit n'avait fait que renforcer ça. Mais Sam n'était pas la seule raison de l'état de Dean. Bien au contraire. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas le lui dire dans les détails.

\- Oui et non. Je suis stressé parce que j'ai peur que tu m'en veuilles et que tu choisisses de me reprocher mon départ. Mais ce n'est pas tout … il y … il y a aussi tout le reste.

\- Et par tout le reste, tu entends lui non ?

Dean soupira longuement. Il était normal que Sam puisse penser à Castiel aussitôt. Pour lui, il était la raison du départ de Dean. Ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux d'ailleurs. Mais pas pour les raisons qu'imaginait son frère.

\- En grande partie, oui. J'aimerais te dire que quelques jours passés sur la route ont suffi à ce que je l'oublie mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ce n'est pas miraculeux. J'ai besoin de temps pour oublier mes sentiments et vraiment passer à autre chose. Je suis convaincu de pouvoir y arriver. Je dois juste me montrer patient.

\- Et je dois l'être aussi en retour. Je suis désolé Dean. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire toutes ces choses. J'ai été stupide et maladroit et … ce que j'ai besoin que tu saches, c'est que je te comprends. Et je suis content que tu aies décidé de faire quelque chose pour toi. Je suis content que tu sois … que tu sois un peu égoïste. Tu me manques bien sûr. Mais ça ne doit pas t'empêcher de continuer à rouler si tu en as envie.

\- Merci Sammy. Et de ton côté, tu dois te souvenir que même loin de toi, je suis toujours là pour toi. Il te suffit de m'appeler pour que je vienne dans la seconde. Tu restes ma priorité.

Sam ne dit rien mais il était évident qu'il le savait. Il le savait depuis qu'il était en âge de comprendre.

\- Tu l'aimes toujours ?

Dean ricana une seconde. Ses sentiments pour Castiel n'avaient pas changé. Il ne le voulait d'ailleurs pas. Il était tombé amoureux de lui et même si c'était illogique et dangereux, il l'avait accepté. Sam semblait lui aussi l'avoir compris. Mais il était normal qu'il pose la question. Dean l'aurait fait à sa place.

\- J'aimerais te dire que non mais ce serait un mensonge. Oui, je l'aime toujours. Oui, il me manque. Et oui, je pense à lui souvent.

\- Il s'est échappé tu sais.

\- J'en ai entendu parler oui.

Il était normal que cela inquiète Sam. Il devait sans doute penser que Dean était en danger seul quand Castiel était en cavale. Il ne pouvait bien sûr pas imaginer que c'était tout le contraire. Castiel ne le faisait pas se sentir en danger. Il l'aidait à se sentir en sécurité. C'était un autre élément qu'il devait garder pour lui.

\- Tu crois qu'il pourrait chercher à te retrouver ? demanda Sam.

Dean baissa les yeux sur ses pieds. C'était même la première chose qu'il avait faite après avoir fui. Il était venu chercher le jeune homme. Parce qu'il ne pouvait visiblement pas vivre sans lui. Dean avait encore du mal à y croire quand il prenait le temps d'y penser. Puis Castiel rentrait et lui faisait l'amour et il oubliait tous ses doutes. Il était facile de s'en souvenir quand il était dans les bras de son petit ami. C'était plus difficile quand il était seul. Car cela n'avait finalement aucun sens. Ils n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun. Ils appartenaient à deux mondes différents. Ils n'auraient jamais dû s'aimer. Jamais dû avoir autant besoin l'un de l'autre. L'amour se fichait toutefois de ces considérations.

\- Je suis convaincu qu'on est déjà loin. Probablement dans un autre pays d'où il ne pourra pas être extradé si on met la main sur lui. Il n'est pas stupide. Il ne pas prendre le risque de se faire coincer juste pour me revoir.

\- Mais il t'aime. Il t'a sauvé la vie. Peut-être que ses sentiments pour toi sont plus forts que la peur de se faire arrêter. Ce n'est pas totalement impossible.

Dean ferma les yeux et soupira longuement.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il m'aimait à ce point. Ce n'est pas le genre d'homme à s'attacher à quelqu'un. Et il privilégiera toujours sa sécurité au reste. Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire sur ce point. Il doit probablement m'avoir déjà oublié.

Dean espérait que Sam n'insisterait pas plus longtemps sur ce sujet. Il n'aimait pas être contraint d'inventer toutes ces choses sur Castiel. Il n'aimait pas avoir à dire du mal de lui. Pas quand il savait que c'était faux. Castiel n'était pas quelqu'un de bien mais avec Dean, c'était différent. Il était tendre et attentionné. Il était gentil et se souciait sincèrement de lui. Il aurait voulu que Sam le sache. Mais il ne pouvait pas le lui dire.

\- Tu le connais mieux que moi. Tu es le mieux placé pour le savoir, finit par déclarer son frère.

Dean connaissait effectivement Castiel par cœur.

\- Et de toute façon, je me doute que tu n'as pas appelé pour parler de lui alors changeons de sujet … et parlons de toi plutôt. Où est-ce que tu es en ce moment ?

Dean avait soigneusement noté chacun des mensonges qu'il avait donné à Sam. Il avait noté toutes les villes qu'il aurait soi-disant traversé pour ne pas risquer de se contredire et d'éveiller les soupçons de son frère. Il était supposé se trouver proche de Miami à présent.

\- En Floride aux abords de Miami et laisse-moi te dire Sammy … j'avais mal jugé cette ville. C'est plutôt sympa.

Il avait choisi des endroits que Sam n'avait jamais vu pour ne pas se voir poser des questions auxquelles il ne saurait pas répondre. La Floride était idéale. Sam la détestait par principe et Dean n'avait jamais particulièrement eu envie de s'y rendre. C'était trop chaud, trop humide et totalement surpeuplé. Mais cela faisait l'affaire dans son cas.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru t'entendre dire quelque chose de ce genre. Ce n'est pas vraiment ton genre.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je voudrais y vivre. Mais pour quelques jours, c'est sympa. Et puis qui sait … Je trouverais peut-être un milliardaire qui se sent seul et qui souhaitera faire de moi un honnête homme.

Sam rit alors et Dean, se détendit aussitôt. Mission accomplie. Il avait réussi à rassurer son frère et à le faire rire. C'était un de ses buts premiers dans la vie. Un de ses devoirs de grand frère.

\- Tu l'épouserais pour son argent ? Tu sais que tu devrais coucher avec lui en attendant n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Si ça signifie que je pourrais être riche d'ici un ou deux ans, je pourrais peut-être l'envisager. On serait à l'abri jusqu'à la fin de nos vies.

\- Si tu m'envoies une invitation à ce mariage, je serais contraint de prévenir ta victime. Je suis trop honnête pour te laisser abuser d'un pauvre type comme ça. Et je suis convaincu que tu l'es toi aussi.

Dean déglutit avec peine. Pouvait-il encore considérer qu'il était honnête ? Il n'était plus innocent. Il était même coupable de complicité. Il continuait à couvrir un meurtrier et à fermer les yeux sur toutes ses activités illégales. Il avait même participé celles-ci en l'aidant lors du rendez-vous avec Parson. Et il mentait à son frère. Il doutait de pouvoir se qualifier d'honnête. Mais il préférait laisser son frère le croire. C'était plus simple.

\- Sans doute oui, concéda t-il alors.

Sam rit à nouveau quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu feras ensuite ? Tu sais déjà où tu iras après la Floride ?

Dean n'avait pas encore préparé ce mensonge-là. Mais il répondit tout de même rapidement.

\- Je remonterais sans doute la côte est jusqu'à la frontière. J'ai entendu dire que le Canada était très sympa à cette époque de l'année.

\- Tu quitterais le pays ? Je me souviens t'avoir entendu jurer qu'il était inutile d'aller à l'étranger quand on n'a pas encore vu tout ce que notre propre pays avait à nous offrir.

\- Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis Sammy.

Il se souvenait parfaitement d'avoir tenu ces propos. Quand il envisageait réellement de faire ce tour du pays en voiture, son frère lui avait suggéré de franchir la frontière pour découvrir d'autres cultures. Dean avait aussitôt rejeté l'idée. Et s'il ne découvrirait probablement jamais le Canada, il serait peut-être bientôt contraint de franchir la frontière avec Castiel. Crowley l'avait laissé sous-entendre. Ils finiraient sans doute par se cacher quelque part en Amérique du Sud. Dean n'en avait pas envie. Il ne voulait pas être plus éloigné de sa famille qu'il ne l'était déjà maos il n'aurait probablement pas son mot à dire. Son propre sort n'était plus entre ses mains et il détestait cela. Il détestait plus encore la certitude qu'il avait qu'il suivrait Castiel malgré tout. Et pas uniquement parce qu'il y était contraint. Mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il ne voulait plus être séparé de lui.

\- Mais assez parlé de moi Sammy. Dis-moi en plus sir Jess et toi. Est-ce que tu t'es enfin décidé à la demander en mariage ? Parce que si tu tardes trop, tu sais que quelqu'un finira par te la voler et tu ne pourras même pas dire que tu n'avais pas été prévenu.

\- Jess m'aime Dean. Et si je sais que je l'épouserais un jour, je veux attendre qu'on ait fini nos études avant. Je suis convaincu qu'elle envisage les choses de la même façon.

\- Et bien dis-lui que si elle s'impatiente, elle peut toujours m'appeler. Je suis gay à cent pour cent mais je pourrais peut-être faire une exception pour elle.

Quand Sam lui avait parlé de Jess pour la première fois, Dean l'avait immédiatement détesté. Sans la connaître et sans l'avoir encore rencontré. Il l'avait vu comme une menace. Il pensait alors qu'elle était là pour lui voler son frère. Ils avaient toujours été extrêmement dépendants l'un de l'autre. Plus proches que n'importe quels autres frères et sœurs. Ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre. Dean ne voulait pas qu'une femme se mette entre eux et vienne tout gâcher. Un peu comme Yoko Honno avait tout gâché entre les Beatles. Il l'avait tout même rencontré quand il avait été évident que Sam tenait réellement à elle. Et malgré lui, il l'avait adoré. Elle était incroyablement belle et intelligente. Drôle, forte et généreuse. Elle aimait la même musique que lui et riait à ses blagues. Puis elle avait pris le temps de lui assurer qu'elle n'était pas là pour prendre sa place. Elle savait combien il était important pour Sam. Et elle considérait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus important que la famille. Dean aurait pu tomber amoureux d'elle s'il n'avait pas été gay.

\- Parce que tu crois que je te laisserais faire ? Tu penses vraiment que je ne battrais pas contre toi pour la femme que j'aime ?

\- Oh je sais que tu essaierais. Mais tu n'aurais aucune chance et on le sait tous les deux.

\- Sauf que tu es gay … tu aimes les hommes.

\- Et c'est tellement dommage pour moi et pur elle. On aurait formé un couple magnifique. Et on aurait fait de très jolis enfants.

\- Gay Dean … tu es gay.

Le jeune homme rit alors. Il aimait embêter son frère avec cette même plaisanterie à chaque fois qu'ils parlaient de Jess. Sam savait parfaitement qu'il n'y avait aucun risque que son frère la vole à lui. Même s'il avait été hétéro, il n'aurait rien tenté. Il n'aurait rien fait qui pourrait faire du mal à Sam.

\- Il est évident qu'il lui manque clairement quelque chose entre les jambes pour que je puisse mettre mes menaces à exécution.

\- Tu es répugnant Dean … et si tu continues sur cette voie, je vais raccrocher. On parle de ma future femme je te rappelle.

\- Non ne raccroche pas … parlons encore un peu. Je te promets de bien me tenir.

Il avait dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais il était sérieux. Il ne voulait pas que Sam raccroche. Il n'est pas encore prêt à mettre un terme à leur conversation. Entendre la voix de son frère lui faisait un bien fou. Il en avait besoin pour tenir ensuite toute la journée. C'était la seule bonne chose qu'il obtiendrait aujourd'hui avant le retour de Castiel.

Sam finit par accepter et Dean lui posa des questions sur tous leurs proches. Il apprit ainsi que Bobby avait enfin commencé à sortir avec Jody qui lui faisait des appels du pieds depuis des années. Il apprit que son père avait commencé à sponsoriser un des jeunes des alcooliques anonymes, un garçon prénommé Adam qu'il avait pris son aile. Benny, de son côté, appelait souvent pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Jo également. Ellen était furieuse qu'il ne l'ait pas appelé non plus. Dean sentit un pincement au cœur en réalisant ce qu'il faisait subir à ses proches. Et tout ce qu'il manquait de leurs vies maintenant qu'il était loin d'eux. Mais il ne laissait rien paraitre et encouragea son frère à en dire plus.

Quand Sam n'eut plus rien de neuf à lui dire, ils échangèrent encore quelques banalités sans intérêts. Son frère ne semblait pas plus prêt que lui à raccrocher. Mais il devait retourner réviser et Dean ne voulait surtout pas monopoliser tout son temps.

\- Tu promets de me rappeler rapidement hein ? Je sais que tu ne vas pas rentrer demain mais j'aimerais assez avoir de tes nouvelles plus régulièrement.

\- Je te le promets Sammy. Et tu peux m'appeler aussi. Je ne répondrais peut-être pas tout de suite mais je te rappellerais toujours.

\- Je le ferais. C'est juré.

Ils se turent alors. L'un comme l'autre ne semblait pas savoir comment terminer cette conversation. Dean prit alors son courage à deux mains et choisit de se lancer.

\- Je vais te laisser Sammy. Je devrais peut-être me mettre en quête d'un motel pour quelques nuits. De ton côté, tu devrais aller travailler. On se rappelle rapidement d'accord ?

\- D'accord Dean. Et sois prudent.

\- Je le suis toujours.

Sammy rit une seconde puis lui fit promettre une énième fois de lui donner des nouvelles avant de raccrocher en lui souhaitant de s'amuser. Dean regarda ensuite l'écran de son téléphone pendant de longues minutes avant de l'éteindre comme Castiel le lui avait demandé. Il le posa ensuite sur la table basse et se leva du fauteuil. Il avait encore de longues heures à tuer et toujours aucune idée quant à la façon de les occuper.

Son coup de fil à son frère lui avait fait du bien. Mais il lui avait également rappelé combien Sam lui manquait. Et combien il était difficile de lui mentir en permanence. Il se sentait encore plus coupable qu'avant de l'avoir appelé. Il détestait lui faire faux bond. Et il détestait l'idée que son frère serait incroyablement déçu s'il savait la vérité. Dean était un imposteur.

Il quitta finalement le balcon après avoir fumé une dernière cigarette. Il s'immobilisa au centre de la chambre et hésita une seconde à retourner se coucher. Il n'avait pas sommeil mais dormir était un moyen de passer le temps. Il ne pensait à rien d'autre quand il était assoupi. Il renonça finalement à cette idée et sortit de la chambre.

Il descendit au rez de chaussée et alluma la télévision par réflexe. Il regarda l'écran une seconde en changeant de chaîne puis s'arrêta sur une de celles qui diffusait du sport. Il doutait de parvenir à se concentrer mais avoir un bruit de fond lui évitait de se laisser submerger par les voix dans sa tête.

Dehors le soleil brillait. C'était le temps idéal pour aller se baigner dans la piscine. Dean en avait beaucoup profité les premiers jours avant de se lasser. Il pouvait peur être lui retenter sa chance. Mais cela nécessitait qu'il aille se changer et il avait la flemme de remonter. Il pouvait aussi se baigner nu mais l'idée n'était pas aussi plaisante que lorsque Castiel était là pour le voir faire. Il savait de surcroît que des gardes étaient postés non loin de là pour garder un œil sur lui. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que l'un d'entre eux le voit nu.

Il soupira. Il était revenu à la case départ. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées. S'il avait eu de la marijuana, il l'aurait probablement fumé sans hésiter. Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre ici que quelques cigarettes et des bouteilles d'alcool.

Dean tourna alors la tête vers le bar aménagé dans un coin de la pièce. Crowley y avait placé des bouteilles de whisky probablement hors de prix. Dean sourit. Il ne voyait pas l'alcool comme la solution à ses problèmes. Il refusait de tomber dans les mêmes travers que son père. Mais peut-être cela pourrait-il faire l'affaire pour aujourd'hui.

Il aimait de surcroit l'idée d'utiliser l'alcool de Crowley sans lui demander la permission. Il savait que cela le rendrait probablement fou de rage. Et c'était une petite vengeance par rapport à la façon dont Crowley l'avait traité jusque-là. Sans doute que c'était puérile. Dean ne voulait pas s'en soucier.

Il ouvrit une bouteille et but directement au goulot. La première gorgée lui brûla la gorge. La seconde fut un peu plus facile à avaler.

Castiel serait très certainement en colère en le voyant. Si le jeune homme était toujours ivre quand il rentrerait, il serait même lui aussi fou de rafe. Sam, de son côté, serait déçu. Mais Dean doutait que ce soit le plus grave aux yeux de son frère. Le fait qu'il vive avec un criminel était pire encore. John, enfin, lui hurlerait dessus et le supplierait de ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs que lui. Dean n'en avait de toute façon pas l'intention. Il était conscient que l'alcool ne réglait rien. Ce n'était qu'une échappatoire temporaire. Un moyen d'oublier pour un temps toutes les questions et le vide qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Le jeune homme finit par emporter la bouteille avec lui pour s'installer sur le canapé. Il continua à boire jusqu'à sentir l'alcool commencer à faire effet. Il regardait la télévision d'un œil mais ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il voyait.

Dean savait qu'il paierait chèrement ses actes le soir même et le lendemain. Il devrait tout d'abord gérer la réaction de Castiel. Puis il devrait surmonter la gueule de bois qui l'attendait à son réveil. Il aurait voulu que cela suffise à le dissuader de continuer. Mais à cet instant précis, il voyait plus d'avantages que d'inconvénients à continuer.

Il but une nouvelle gorgée. Il n'aimait pas le goût. Il n'était suffisamment connaisseur pour savoir s'il s'agissait réellement d'un bon ou d'un mauvais whisky. La seule chose qu'il savait était que Crowley devait y tenir. Et c'était génial de le lui voler. L'idée le fit rire longuement.

Il commença rapidement à avoir la tête qui tournait. Il n'avait été que très rarement saoul dans sa vie. C'était souvent pareil pour les enfants qui avaient un parent alcoolique. Il ne voulait pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs. Il devait toutefois reconnaître qu'à chaque nouvelle gorgée, ses problèmes semblaient moins importants et le vide à l'intérieur de lui moins présent. C'était sans doute pour ça que son père avait choisi de boire à la mort de leur mère. Dean pouvait le comprendre. Il continua de boire.

Et quand il eut terminé la première bouteille, il en prit une seconde sans hésiter. Il partit dans la cuisine pour préparer quelque chose à manger. Castiel devait rentrer tôt et Dean avait envie de lui faire plaisir. Et peut-être adoucir un peu la sanction quand son petit ami découvrirait qu'il était totalement ivre. Il sourit. Il allait réussir. Car comme après son rendez-vous avec Parson et avec l'aide de l'alcool, il se sentait à nouveau invincible. Et c'était absolument génial.


	11. Ivresse

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 11 et Dean doit assumer ses erreurs. Comment Castiel va t-il réagir ?**

 **Merci à Elyrine pour la correction rapide. Et merci à vous, mes formidables lecteurs, pour vos messages et votre fidélité sans faille.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Linger de The Cranberries**

 **Chapitre 11 : Ivresse**

 _« Tu veux la joie ? Demande-la à l'ivresse et à l'inconscience. »_

 _Nashat_

Castiel aurait dû savoir que quelque chose de ce genre finirait par se produire. Il aurait dû se douter que Dean finirait par en avoir assez de sa situation et par faire une bêtise. Il avait bêtement cru que le rendez-vous avec Parson l'avait aidé à comprendre qu'il avait sa place dans la vie de Castiel. Qu'il n'était pas un poids et qu'il pouvait se rendre utile. Castiel aurait aimé lui proposer d'autres choses ensuite. Mais chacune de ses missions depuis impliquaient une forme de violence qu'il refusait d'imposer au jeune homme. Il lui avait promis de le tenir à l'écart de ce monde ci et il voulait tenir sa promesse. Peut être avait-il eu tort ?

Quand Castiel quitta son petit ami ce matin-là, il semblait aller bien. Ils avaient passé une super soirée ensemble à parler en regardant la télévision puis en faisant l'amour dans leur lit. Dean n'avait pas évoqué un quelconque malaise. Il n'avait rien demandé de particulier. Il s'était juste blotti contre Castiel après son orgasme puis s'était endormi rapidement.

Rien ne laissait présager que quelque chose clochait chez lui. Castiel n'avait vu aucun signe. Il était parti au travail alors que Dean était encore au lit. Il lui avait promis de rentrer le plus tôt possible sans lui donner d'heure. Il savait que son petit ami comptait les minutes avant son retour et ilrefusait de lui donner de faux espoirs. Il l'avait ensuite longuement embrassé avant de lui jurer, à sa demande, d'être prudent et de rentrer en un seul morceau.

Crowley l'avait ensuite envoyé remplir une mission sans intérêt et une nouvelle indigne du statut qu'il avait toujours au sein de l'organisation. Il ne semblait pas se lasser d'abuser de son pouvoir. Il n'avait jamais ainsi avant. Bien au contraire. Il avait pris Castiel sous son aile et l'avait formé lui-même pour en faire son successeur. Très vite, il l'avait fait monter en grade et lui avait donné des responsabilités. Mais depuis son retour de prison, il semblait déterminé à tester sa patience et sa loyauté. Il cherchait peut-être juste à le punir d'avoir choisi Dean plutôt que lui. De lui avoir imposé la présence d'un homme qui avait failli tous les faire tomber quelques mois plus tôt. Castiel devait toutefois tenir bon. Il finirait par convaincre Crowley et par reprendre sa place. Il aurait alors plus de temps à consacrer à Dean. Et il pourrait emmener son petit ami avec lui plus souvent.

Mais pour le moment, il devait suivre les ordres et faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Il avait pensé la tâche simple mais quand ils arrivèrent sur place, ils rencontrèrent plus d'adversité que prévu. Ils durent se battre et plusieurs coups de feu furent échangés. Castiel s'en sortit heureusement sans aucune égratignure. Un de ses hommes fut blessé au bras mais la blessure était sans gravité. Ils mirent ensuite la main sur l'homme qu'ils cherchaient. Castiel obtint de lui les noms que Crowley lui avait demandé d'obtenir. Il le tua ensuite d'une balle dans la tête sans même sourciller. C'était son travail après tout. Il le faisait bien.

Il prit toutefois le temps de nettoyer ses mans couvertes de sang avant de repartir. Il ne voulait plus jamais imposer cela à Dean. Il se l'était promis et il était un homme de paroles avant tout.

Il était tard quand il reprit finalement sa voiture. Il dut repasser voir Crowley pour lui transmettre les informations obtenues et son patron insista pour qu'il reste boire un verre.

Durant tout le temps que cela dura, Castiel pensa constamment à Dean qui devait l'attendre chez eux. Il devait probablement s'impatienter. Et sans doute s'inquiéter également. Il avait peut-être prévu quelque chose. Un dîner ou une soirée romantique. Et Castiel était coincé avec un homme qui s'écoutait parler et pour lequel il avait de moins en moins de respect.

Il continuait à penser que Crowley était le meilleur pour diriger l'organisation. Il était intelligent et savait parfaitement s'entourer. Mais son comportement ces derniers temps était puérile et cruel. Il était injuste. Castiel n'avait pas mérité qu'il le traite ainsi. Il n'avait rien fait pour qu'on puisse douter de sa loyauté. Il le garda toutefois pour lui. Il savait qu'il le paierait cher – et Dean aussi – s'il disait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Il but donc le verre que son patron lui offrait puis l'écouta parler pendant une heure de ses projets et de réussite. Quand il put enfin repartir, la nuit était tombée et Castiel se sentait coupable.

Ce n'était pas entièrement dz sa faute s'il rentrait aussi yard. Mais c'était lui qui devrait expliquer tout ceci à Dean. Et à lui que le jeune homme ferait probablement la tête. Il allait devoir se faire pardonner. Il proposait proposer à son petit ami de sortir un de ces soirs. Organiser quelque chose pour lui changer les idées. Ou il pourrait passer la soirée à lui arracher orgasmes sur orgasmes jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie jusqu'à son prénom. Les deux plans avaient leurs mérites. Et n'étaient pas incompatibles. Castiel sourit en prenant le chemin de la maison. Il saurait quoi faire.

Il y avait de la lumière au rez de chaussée quand il se gara à sa place habituelle. Visiblement, Dean n'était pas couché. Castiel jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et grimaça en voyant l'heure qu'il était. Il était parti depuis treize heures. Et Dean était resté seul durant tout ce temps à l'attendre patiemment sans nouvelles de sa part. Il aurait toutes les raisons d'être en colère.

Castiel coupa le moteur et sortit de la voiture. Il était sensiblement nerveux à présent et regrettait de ne pas s'être arrêté pour acheter des fleurs ou un gâteau quelconque en guise de cadeau pour Dean. Il ne savait pas si son petit ami aurait apprécié l'attention mais c'était toujours mieux que d'arriver les mains vides. Il allait devoir y penser pour la prochaine fois.

Il poussa la porte et remarqua aussitôt la musique qui était diffusée depuis les hors parleurs installés un peu partout dans la maison. Dean avait choisi du rock mais Castiel aurait été bien incapable de déterminer le groupe ou même le titre de la chanson. C'était entrainant et peut être bon signe. Il avança dans le couloir. Dean ne se trouvait pas le salon. La télévision marchait mais le son avait été coupé. Sur l'écran, un match de foot était diffusé sans personne pour y prêter attention.

Castiel détourna les yeux et aperçut de la lumière dans la cuisine. Son petit ami devait probablement s'y trouver. Il poussa la porte et s'arrêta aussitôt dans l'encadrement de la porte. Dean était bel et bien là. Il avait le dos tourné et semblait occupé à cuisiner quelque chose. Il bougeait les hanches au rythme de la musique. Le spectacle avait quelque chose de fascinant qui fit aussitôt monter le désir en Castiel. Il garda les yeux rivés sur les fesses du jeune homme quelques secondes depuis avant de regarder à sa droite.

Il vit alors deux bouteilles de whisky vide à portée de mains du jeune homme. Elles n'étaient définitivement pas là quand Castiel avait bu son café ce matin. Et il reconnaissait les étiquettes. C'était une de ses marques hors de prix que Crowley aimait tant. De toute évidence, Dean avait jugé bon de les boire. Toutes les deux. Il était étonnant qu'il soit encore debout et capable de bouger après tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingéré.

\- Bébé, l'appela t-il alors.

Il vit les épaules de Dean se tendre brusquement. Il ne lui fit pas face mais stoppa ses mouvements. Castiel fit un pas dans sa direction.

\- Je te dirais bien quelque chose du genre … c'est à cette heure-là que tu rencontres mais ce serait sans doute cliché non ?

Castiel se mordit la lèvre inférieure une seconde. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet des bouteilles vides sur le comptoir. Il était convaincu que Dean n'avait pas bu pour fêter quelque chose. Mais uniquement parce qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Parce qu'il était seul et qu'il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre pour penser à autre chose. C'était un appel au secours. Un appel à l'aide. Et venant d'un fils d'alcoolique, c'était encore plus préoccupant.

\- Je suis désolé de rentrer aussi tard mais Crowley m'a retenu pendant une heure et … je ne savais pas comment m'en débarrasser.

Dean ricana alors quelques secondes avant de porter quelque chose à ses lèvres. Probablement un autre verre. Castiel devait le stopper avant que cela ne se termine mal. A ce rythme, il risquait le coma éthylique.

\- Est-ce que tu fêtes quelque chose ? demanda t-il finalement.

Une nouvelle fois, Dean ricana sans se retourner. Il ne voulait visiblement pas faire face à son petit ami. Il avait sans doute peur de sa réaction. Mais Castiel n'était pas en colère pour le moment. Ce qui était surprenant d'ailleurs. Il était inquiet pour la santé du jeune homme.

\- Pas vraiment non … ou peut être que si en fin de compte. Peut-être que j'avais envie de fêter le fait que j'ai tout perdu en partant avec toi … le fait que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de mes journées que de boire justement. Et tu sais quoi ? ça marche. Mes problèmes me semblent bien moins importants maintenant que j'ai bu suffisamment.

\- Dean, tu es complètement ivre, constata alors Castiel.

C'était une remarque stupide et totalement inutile. Mais il s'était senti obligé de la faire. Pour rappeler au jeune homme que dans son état, ses propos n'étaient pas crédibles. Qu'il parlait sous l'effet de l'alcool.

\- Oh non Cas, je ne suis pas ivre. J'étais ivre il y a quelques heures. Là je suis complètement déchiré, plaisanta alors Dean.

Ce n'était pas drôle et Castiel n'avait pas envie de rire. Il combla la distance qui le séparait du jeune homme et vint se coller contre son dos. Ce dernier se débattit une seconde et le frottement de ses fesses contre l'entrejambe de Castiel arracha un gémissement malencontreux à ce dernier. Le sexe n'était clairement pas à l'ordre du jour. Mais son corps ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il répondait simplement à la stimulation. Malheureusement pour lui, Dean ne l'interpréta pas de la même façon.

\- Oh je suppose que tu attends de moi que je remplisse mon devoir et règle le problème ? Je préfère te prévenir. Tu vas devoir faire tout le travail parce que je suis incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Et quand tu en auras fini avec moi, je reviendrais ici pour continuer à boire. Je pense même boire jusqu'à perdre connaissance.

Castiel recula son bassin pour éviter d'avoir une nouvelle réaction inappropriée mais garda son torse collé contre le dos de Dean. Il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme puisse lui échapper.

\- Dean, tu n'as aucun devoir à remplir envers moi et tu sais que je n'ai jamais rien exigé de ce style-là de ta part.

\- Ah oui ? Et bien moi je crois que tu as la mémoire courte … parce que c'est exactement ce que tu as exigé de moi au début de notre histoire.

C'était vrai. Après leur rencontre, Castiel avait été plutôt clair sur le sujet. Dean devait coucher avec lui s'il voulait obtenir sa protection. Mais les choses avaient changé depuis. Il ne le voyait plus comme un jouet. Il était son petit ami et ils formaient un couple.

\- Peut-être mais tu sais que ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. Je t'aime et tu représentes tout pour moi. Il est évident que tu n'es pas en état pour faire quoi que ce soit et je n'ai pas l'intention de t'y contraindre. Ce que je veux en revanche, c'est que tu poses le verre que tu tiens dans la main et que tu m'expliques ce qui ne va pas.

Dean éclata alors de rire mais ne fit pas ce que Castiel lui avait demandé. Ce dernier pouvait sentir la colère monter en lui maintenant. Il voulait vraiment aider le jeune homme. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire si celui-ci n'y mettait pas un peu du sien. Ce qu'il ne semblait clairement pas décidé à faire.

\- Et si je commençais par ce qui va ? ce serait bien plus rapide non ? Parce que la réponse est simple … rien Castiel. Rien ne va. Je suis tout seul toute la journée et je m'ennuie. Et tu rentres toujours tard. Tu viens … on dine, on couche ensemble et tout recommence le lendemain. J'en ai assez. Tout est de ta faute et je te déteste.

Les mots étaient difficiles à entendre pour Castiel. Car il s'agissait là d'une de ses plus grandes craintes. Il redoutait le moment où Dean finirait par se lasser de ne rien faire. Par réaliser qu'il avait perdu bien plus qu'il n'avait gagné dans cette affaire et où il cesserait d'aimer Castiel. Il était évident que c'était l'alcool qui le faisait parler et qu'il ne pensait pas réellement ce qu'il disait. Mais pour l'essentiel, il était sincère.

\- Peut-être que je devrais faire comme mon père en fin de compte. Peut-être que je devrais devenir alcoolique à mon tour. Après tout, c'est une occupation comme une autre.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises Dean. On va trouver une solution. Mais pour le moment, tu dois avant tout arrêter de boire parce que tu mets ta vie en danger en continuant et je ne peux pas te perdre.

Dean porta à nouveau son verre à sa bouche mais Castiel lui attrapa le bras pour l'en empêcher. Le jeune homme n'apprécia pas son intervention et recommença à se débattre. Castiel ne voulait pas pendre le risque de le blesser. Il dut donc le relâcher et reculer d'un pas. Dean fit alors volteface et le dévisagea une seconde. Il tremblait et ses joues étaient rouges. Ses yeux étaient vitreux. Il avait une sale mine. Et il semblait fou de colère et de chagrin. Castiel recula d'un nouveau pas, comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup. Dean jeta alors son verre contre le mur derrière lui. Le bruit fit sursauter Castiel mais il ne bougea pas. Il n'avait pas honte de dire qu'il avait peur de Dean à cet instant précis. Peur de ce qu'il était capable de tenter. Il pourrait l'arrêter facilement. Il était plus fort que lui et le jeune homme était fortement intoxiqué. Mais s'il tentait de le frapper, cela changerait tout entre eux.

\- Ne me touche espère d'enfoiré. Ne pose pas tes sales mains sur moi tu m'entends ? je ne suis pas à ta disposition et je n'ai pas à obéir à tes ordres. Je peux prendre mes décisions seuls et j'ai décidé de boire. Tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher.

\- Dean, sois raisonnable, tenta Castiel.

\- Raisonnable ? Pourquoi est-ce que je serais raisonnable ? Dis-moi ce que j'ai à perdre dans cette histoire. Je n'ai rien. Cette maison … elle n'est pas à moi et je la déteste. Ma famille est loin et je leur mens constamment. Je n'ai pas de métier et rien pour m'occuper. Alors dis-moi ce que j'ai à perdre si toutefois je continuais à boire jusqu'à m'empoisonner pour de bon.

Castiel était convaincu que Dean n'était pas suicidaire. Il ne voulait pas réellement mourir et ce qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui n'était pas une tentative de suicide. Mais il finirait par l'envisager sérieusement si les choses continuaient ainsi. Castiel avait ignoré la gravité de la situation jusque-là. Il ne pouvait pas continuer sur cette voie. Ou il risquait sérieusement de perdre l'homme qu'il aimait.

\- Je sais que la situation n'est pas idéale et il est évident que j'aurais dû … j'aurais dû deviner que c'était plus grave que ce que j'imaginais. Mais tu aurais dû m'en parler Dean. Tu sais que je serais toujours là pour t'écouter. Je peux t'aider.

\- Quand est-ce que je t'en aurais parlé exactement ? Tu n'es jamais là !

\- Je suis là maintenant.

\- Je ne peux pas avoir une discussion aussi sérieuse dans mon état.

Castiel soupira, frustré de ne pas réussir à obtenir plus du jeune homme. Il avait besoin de savoir exactement ce qui l'avait poussé à se mettre dans cet état. Il était convaincu qu'il s'était passé quelque chose aujourd'hui. Tant qu'il n'avait pas cette information, il ne pourrait pas trouver de solution.

\- Alors on en reparlera demain. Je vais dire à Crowley que je suis indisponible et je vais rester avec toi. On prendra le temps qu'il faut pour trouver une solution. Mais tu dois arrêter de boire bébé. Ce dont tu as besoin pour le moment, c'est de sommeil. Laisse-moi te conduire au lit.

\- Non, je n'ai pas sommeil. Et je ne veux pas … je sais que je vais rêver de lui.

Ce « lui » en question était donc la personne qui avait poussé Dean à se mettre dans cet état. Castiel était presque sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un des hommes en charge de surveiller le jeune homme. Il avait totalement confiance en eux et les avait choisis personnellement. C'était donc quelqu'un d'autre.

\- A qui as-tu peur de rêver ? demanda t-il doucement.

Dean ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il avait les yeux rivés sur le mur derrière Castiel. Là où une tâche de Whisky devait déjà se former. Crowley serait probablement furieux. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance.

\- A qui ne veux tu pas rêver bébé ? répéta Castiel en faisant un pas dans la direction de son petit ami.

Son petit ami baissa les yeux mais Castiel vit des larmes déborder de ses paupières. La colère était passée. Il ne restait que le chagrin à présent. Et ce n'était pas plus facile à voir pour Castiel. C'était tout aussi douloureux. Car le jeune homme souffrait et Castiel ne voulait pas le voir dans cet état.

\- Sam, finit par répondre Dean dans un murmure.

C'était donc ça le problème. Le jeune homme avait probablement parlé à son frère et cela lui avait rappelé ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui en partant avec Castiel. Ce dernier n'avait rien contre Sam. Il se fichait pas mal de lui. Mais il était évident qu'il était incroyablement important pour son petit ami. Peut-être même plus que lui. Il était prêt à l'accepter. Il n'avait de toute façon pas vraiment le choix.

\- Tu l'as appelé ?

\- Tu vas me le reprocher ? Tu vas me punir parce que j'ai désobéi à tes ordres ?

Castiel n'avait jamais ordonné à son petit ami de couper entièrement les ponts à son frère. Il lui avait juste demandé d'éteindre son téléphone une fois qu'il avait reçu sa réponse. Mais il était évident que le jeune homme voulait le voir s'énerver. Il avait besoin que Castiel lui prouve qu'il avait raison d'avoir des regrets. Peut-être voulait il également une excuse pour se défouler comme la dernière fois. Mais Castiel refusait de rentrer dans son jeu. Cette fois, il allait agir autrement. Et lui démontrer qu'il était capable de régler son problème autrement que par la violence avec des cris.

\- Non, je ne vais pas m'énerver même si je suis sûr que c'est ce que tu voudrais me voir faire. Je ne t'ai jamais interdit de parler à ton frère. J'aurais juste préféré que cela ne te mette pas dans cet état.

\- Quel effet pensais tu que ça aurait sur moi hein ? Je l'ai abandonné. Je lui ai fait faux bond et je lui ai fait de la peine. Il s'inquiète pour moi Cas et il ne devrait pas avoir à se soucier pour son grand frère. C'est mon rôle. Pas le sien.

Castiel trouvait ça ridicule. Il savait que Dean prenait son rôle de grand frère très à cœur. Il pensait devoir tout sacrifier pour Sam. Il l'avait même fait durant toute son enfance. Mais c'était stupide. Il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir responsable pour lui. Il était adulte à présent et parfaitement capable de se débrouiller seul. Dean avait le droit de s'occuper un peu de lui maintenant. Il en avait suffisamment fait. Mais il ne pouvait pas le lui dire aussi directement. Parce qu'il savait que Dean n'était pas prêt à l'entendre.

\- Il a peur que je ne sois plus là pour lui. Il a peur que … que je ne revienne pas. Et il a toutes les raisons d'avoir peur. Parce qu'il est évident que je ne reviendrais pas … jamais. Je me déteste. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je m'en veux. Je n'aurais jamais dû te suivre. J'aurais dû choisir d'avoir le cœur brisé plutôt que de faire souffrir ma famille. Ils ne méritent pas ça.

\- Tu ne le mérites pas non plus Dean, intervint Castiel.

Le jeune homme haussa alors les épaules, visiblement peu convaincu. Il était évident que Castiel avait encore du travail. Mais il y avait tout de même du progrès. Dean ne semblait plus aussi intéressé par la bouteille d'alcool sur le comptoir.

\- Alors dis-moi Castiel … si personne ne mérite de souffrir dans cette histoire mais qu'il y aura inévitablement quelqu'un qui devait s'y résoudre … comment est-ce que je fais mon choix ?

Castiel combla finalement la distance qui les séparait. Il pouvait sentir que l'agressivité que le jeune homme avait ressentie avait disparu pour de bon. Il ne ressentait plus non plus de colère. Il était juste triste et résigné. Il ne risquait plus rien en s'approchant. Et il n'hésita pas non plus à poser ses mains sur les épaules de Dean pour établir un contact. C'était encore peu mais c'était un premier pas.

\- Tu n'abordes pas le problème sous le bon angle Dean et je pense que c'est pour ça que tu ne parviens pas à entrevoir une solution. Tu pars du principe que quelqu'un doit forcément souffrir et parce que tu es prêt à tout sacrifier, ta santé ou ton bonheur, pour les gens que tu aimes, tu en déduis que ça doit être toi. Mais tu te trompes sur toute la ligne.

\- Ah oui ? demanda Dean en levant les yeux sur lui.

Il y avait de l'espoir dans son regard. Il avait besoin d'entendre quelqu'un lui dire qu'il avait tort. Il avait besoin d'être rassuré. Et c'était exactement ce que Castiel allait faire. Il n'avait pas menti. Il donnerait toujours au jeune homme ce dont il avait besoin.

\- Oui. Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Mais ça risque d'être un peu long alors je crois qu'il serait préférable que tu t'asseyes.

\- Je suis capable de rester debout, protestant Dean.

Castiel sourit alors, amusé par son entêtement et sa volonté à se montrer plus fort qu'il ne l'était vraiment. Il commençait à retrouver le vrai Dean à présent. Celui qu'il aimait.

\- Peut-être mais je suis fatigué moi et je préfèrerais m'asseoir. L'idéal serait que tu t'installes avec moi. Mais si tu ne le veux pas alors reste debout. C'est toi qui voit.

Castiel relâcha alors les épaules de Dean et prit place à la table de la cuisine. Il était inutile de forcer le jeune homme à le suivre. Il fallait se montrer plus intelligent que ça. Il était trop têtu pour faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Mais si on lui laissait sous-entendre que le faire était ce que l'autre voulait ou ce dont il avait besoin, alors il s'exécutait. Mais cela devait venir de lui.

\- Ne crois pas que je ne vois pas clair dans ton jeu Cas, lança alors Dean en prenant finalement place à côté de lui à la table.

Castiel se tourna vers lui et prit un air faussement innocent.

\- Quel jeu bébé ? Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

\- Laisse tomber. Tu allais me dire quelque chose.

Castiel hocha la tête. Dean le regarda dans les yeux et semblait impatient de savoir ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Les prochains mots qui sortiraient de sa bouche étaient importants. Ils allaient conditionner la suite de la conversation. Castiel devait se montrer prudent et ne pas se précipiter. Il avait réussi jusque-là à calmer le jeune homme mais il avait besoin de le rassurer à présent. Et ce n'était pas nécessairement le plus simple.

\- Reprenons depuis le début, tu veux bien ?

Dean ne dit rien mais hocha la tête. Castiel enchaina.

\- Tu as appelé Sam aujourd'hui parce que tu t'inquiètes pour lui et parce que tu t'ennuies, seul ici toute la journée. Est-ce que j'ai juste jusque-là ?

Un nouveau hochement de tête. Castiel attrapa la main de Dean pour la serrer dans la sienne.

\- De toute évidence, cette conversation n'a pas été ce que tu espérais. Sam t'a dit que tu lui manquais … que tu manquais à tout le monde. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit d'autre ?

\- Il m'a dit que j'aurais dû lui laisser une chance de m'aider à t'oublier. Que je n'aurais pas dû partir sans prévenir et qu'il … qu'il pensait que je ne le croyais pas capable de faire plus pour moi.

\- Il t'a donc fait des reproches. Est-ce qu'il était en colère quand vous avez raccroché ?

\- Non pas vraiment. Je lui ai dit que j'avais le droit de faire quelque chose pour moi après m'être occupé de tout le monde pendant toutes ces années. Je lui ai dit que ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui et que je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui. Je lui ai également rappelé qu'il m'avait souvent demandé de penser un peu plus à moi.

\- Comment l'a-t-il pris ?

Castiel savait qu'il était risqué d'interroger ainsi le jeune homme. Mais il avait besoin de l'amener à comprendre son erreur sans la pointer directement. Dean ne l'écouterait pas s'il se contentait de lui asséner la vérité. Il avait besoin de la comprendre par lui-même. Il suffisait de lui indiquer le chemin à suivre de façon subtile et le tour était joué.

\- Il a compris que ce n'était pas de sa faute et il a fini par me dire qu'il était content pour moi. Mais qu'il espérait que je rentrerais vite. Parce que je lui manque et … parce qu'il a besoin de moi.

\- Donc quand vous avez raccroché, tout allait bien entre vous ?

\- Oui mais … je lui ai menti Cas. Je lui ai dit que j'étais à Miami et que j'envisageais de rejoindre le Canada ensuite. Je lui ai dit que je rentrerais quand j'aurais trouvé la réponse à mes questions alors que je ne suis pas sûr de le revoir un jour.

Castiel savait bien que la situation ne devait pas être facile pour Dean. Il était loin de tous ses proches. Et s'il avait certifié à Castiel qu'il l'aimait et qu'il avait envie d'être avec lui, parler avec son frère lui avait rappelé combien sa situation était compliquée. C'était une piqure de rappel dont il se serait sans doute bien passé.

\- Donc, ce qui te pose problème, c'est le fait que tu sois obligé de lui mentir. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il t'a dit lors de votre conversation.

Dean fronça les sourcils avant de secouer la tête. Castiel lui sourit.

\- Dean, personne n'a à souffrir de cette situation. Peut-être que tu mens à ton frère … à ta famille tout entière … mais tu le fais pour leur bien. Pour ne pas faire d'eux des complices et pour ne pas faire reposer un poids de plis sur leurs épaules. Ce qu'ils ne savent pas ne peut pas leur faire de mal. Pour ton absence, ton frère est adulte aujourd'hui et il peut s'occuper de lui-même sans que tu sois là pour l'assister quotidiennement. Il en va de même pour le reste de ta famille. Tu leur manques bien sûr. Mais ils ont des nouvelles de toi. Ils ne souffrent pas et tu n'as pas à souffrir non plus.

Dean ne semblait pas encore totalement convaincu. Castiel s'y était attendu. Il ne pouvait pas accomplir de miracles. Surtout pas quand la situation était aussi compliquée.

\- Mais si je ne rentre jamais Cas … qu'est-ce que je leur dirais ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils penseront de moi s'ils ne me revoient plus ?

\- Tu les reverras Dean. Je ferais en sorte que tu les revoies. Je peux te le promettre.

Il lui avait déjà faire cette promesse quand il était venu le chercher. A l'époque, il ne le pensait pas. Il se fichait totalement de la famille de Dean. Il se fichait qu'ils puissent souffrir de son absence. Il continuait à ne pas s'en préoccuper. Mais il s'était rendu compte que l'éloignement pesait sur son petit ami. Et s'il se fichait que Sam Winchester puisse souffrir, il refusait que Dean soit malheureux par sa faute. Il allait donc faire en sorte de tenir cette promesse.

\- Tu me le jures ? demanda alors le jeune homme qui semblait vouloir le croire.

\- Je te le jure oui, assura Castiel en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Sa sincérité devait se lire sur son visage puisque Dean lui adressa un petit sourire qui semblait signifier qu'il avait confiance en ces mots. C'était une grande victoire pour Castiel. Mais il savait qu'il venait de prendre un engagement important. Il ne pourrait pas ne pas le tenir. Pas maintenant qu'il l'avait ainsi promis à son petit ami.

\- Quant au fait qu'ils te manquent, je pense que c'est en grand partie du fait que tu n'as rien pour t'occuper. Tu restes ici toute la journée sans rien d'autre à faire que de penser à eux. Je pensais que ça finirait par passer mais j'ai eu tort. Et je suis désolé. J'aurais dû comprendre plus tôt que je me trompais. On va faire en sorte que ça change.

\- Ah oui et comment ? demanda Dean.

Castiel n'avait pas encore eu le temps de réfléchir à une solution. Il avait tout d'abord géré l'urgence. Mais à présent que la question était posée, il ne pouvait pas demander de délai à son petit ami. Il le renverrait à la case départ et tout ce qu'il avait fait jusque-là n'aurait alors eu aucun intérêt. Il devait réfléchir vite. Proposer quelque chose de plausible. Pas faire de promesse en l'air. Il se souvint alors que son petit ami avait semblé heureux après leur rendez-vous avec Parson. Il lui avait dit avoir enfin la sensation d'avoir trouvé sa place dans la vie de Castiel. La solution était peut-être là en fin de compte.

\- J'ai peut-être une idée mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu accepteras, avança t-il.

Dean tourna sa main dans la sienne pour entremêler leurs doigts. Il allait mieux. C'était évident. Mais il paierait ses excès le lendemain. Et Castiel allait devoir être là pour lui. Il ne pourrait pas le laisser seul à nouveau.

\- Je pourrais demander à Crowley de trouver quelque chose à te faire faire. Je sais que tu ne veux pas être mêlé à … disons à la partie la plus … criminelle de nos activités mais … peut être qu'on pourrait trouver quelque chose quand même. Tu pourrais délivres des courriers ou des marchandises. Tu pourrais superviser certains rendez-vous pour moi et me faire ensuite un compte rendu de ce qui s'est dit.

\- Tu veux faire de moi ton coursier et ta secrétaire ?

Castiel ricana. Non. Dean ne comprenait pas. Il cherchait juste à l'occuper sans pour autant le forcer à assister à des choses qu'il ne voulait pas voir.

\- Je n'aurais pas dit ça comme ça mais libre à toi de l'interpréter comme bon te semble. Tu m'as souvent dit qu'il n'y avait pas de sous métier.

\- Non, je … je pourrais le faire. Je suis convaincu que je pourrais le faire. Mais je doute que Crowley soit d'accord pour que je m'implique.

\- Crowley est mon problème Dean … pas le tien. Il sera bien obligé d'accepter. S'il refuse, je le menacerais de partir. Je suis presque sûr que cela suffirait à le faire changer d'avis.

\- Cas, je ne veux pas que tu mettes ta position en danger pour moi. C'est idiot et c'est … dangereux.

Castiel ne comprenait pas commet Dean pouvait continuer à se soucier des intérêts de son petit ami avant les siens quand il était visiblement triste et déprimé justement parce qu'il n'avait pas osé parler de ses problèmes. Il était vraiment temps pour lui d'accepter qu'il avait le droit de penser à lui avant de penser aux autres.

\- Dean, je me fiche de ma position et je me fiche de Crowley. Je ne t'aurais sans doute pas tenu les mêmes propos il y a encore quelques mois mais tout a changé depuis ma sortie de prison et depuis que je t'ai retrouvé. Je sais à présent que tu comptes plus à mes yeux que mon argent, mon pouvoir et tout ce que je dois à Crowley. S'il le faut, je te choisirais toi. Et je ne le regretterais pas.

Dean sembla touché par ce qu'il entendait. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il détourna le visage pour que Castiel ne puisse pas le voir. Il était évident que dans son état, il était totalement incapable de garder un semblant de contrôle sur ses émotions. Il allait probablement s'en vouloir le lendemain. Mais ça lui servirait de leçon.

\- Ce que je veux avant tout, c'est ton bonheur Dean. Et je sais que ce que tu ressens aujourd'hui … ce manque et cette souffrance sont en grande partie ma faute. Je veux juste corriger mes erreurs. Je ne veux pas te retrouver une nouvelle fois dans cet état. Je ne veux pas que tu finisses par me détester parce que je ne sais pas comment t'aider. Et je ne veux pas non plus que tu ne finisses par trouver ton seul réconfort dans l'alcool comme ton père à une époque.

Dean laissa échapper un sanglot et Castiel serra un peu plus fortement sa main dans la sienne. C'était une bonne chose qu'il laisse libre court à son chagrin. Il en avait besoin. Il ne pouvait pas se montrer fort en permanence. Pleurer était bien plus sain que de noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir dit toutes ces choses Cas … je ne le pensais pas et je … je ne te déteste pas.

\- Je le sais bébé et je ne suis pas en colère. Je te le promets.

Dean continua alors de pleurer pendant quelques minutes. Castiel ne le força pas à le regarder. Il ne tenta pas non plus de le prendre dans ses bras. Il était là si Dean en avait besoin. Mais le jeune homme devait faire à tout ça seul. Il avait besoin d'évacuer ce qu'il ressentait pour repartir ensuite sur des bases saines.

Quand il eut fini de pleurer, il s'essuya le visage de sa main libre puis se tourna à nouveau vers Castiel.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime hein. Je … tu ne vas pas m'abandonner à cause de ce que je t'ai dit … je ne peux pas être seul … je ne peux pas … j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Je ne vais pas t'abandonner et je te le répète une nouvelle fois, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Tout va bien entre nous.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis, juré et … je dirais bien craché mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de craché par terre. Alors tu devras te contenter des deux premiers.

Dean rit une seconde avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Castiel le serra contre lui sans protester. Il en avait sans doute autant besoin que le jeune homme. Il avait eu peur pour lui. Peur de ne pas réussir à le rassurer. A trouver les bons mots et à se montrer à la hauteur. Il était rassuré de voir qu'il avait finalement réussi.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta Dean contre son cou.

Il pleurait à nouveau mais Castiel n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient. Il le laissa faire et ferma les yeux. Il n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps cela dura. Quand le jeune homme recula finalement, il avait le visage incroyablement pâle et les lèvres pincées. Castiel fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? demanda t-il.

\- Je crois que je vais être malade, répondit Dean en se levant de sa chaise.

Il sortit en courant de la cuisine en direction de la salle de bains. Castiel lui laissa quelques secondes d'avance pour ne pas lui donner l'impression de le suivre à la trave. Quand il l'entendit vomir, il se leva de sa chaise en grimaçant. Il le rejoignit finalement et s'accroupit à côté de lui. Dean était à genoux devant les WC, la tête penchée au-dessus de la cuvette. Il transpirait abondamment et semblait mal en point.

\- Je ne boirais plus jamais, marmonna t-il alors.

Castiel sourit en lui caressant le dos. Il ne pouvait pas faire grande chose de plus. Il espérait que sa présence aidait un minimum.

\- Ce sera probablement pire encore demain.

\- Ça n'aide pas Cas.

\- Je sais mais c'est malheureusement la vérité. Tu vas avoir une sacrée gueule de bois demain et tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi.

Dean vomit à nouveau puis se laissa finalement retomber sur les fesses. Il s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main avant de poser son visage contre la cuvette.

\- J'ai perdu le compte du nombre de fois où j'ai retrouvé mon père dans la même position que moi … et à chaque fois … à chaque fois je me suis dit que je ne finirais jamais comme lui. Que je n'imposerais jamais ça à quelqu'un. Et me voilà.

Dean était un peu dur envers lui-même. Il avait commis une erreur. Mais il n'était pas alcoolique pour autant.

\- Tu ne seras jamais comme ton père. Tu sais les dégâts que cela peut causer et tu ne commettrais pas les mêmes erreurs. Ce qui est arrivé ce soir est juste un accident de parcours. Ça arrive à tout le monde tu sais.

Dean soupira puis se redressa finalement. Il semblait aller un peu mieux. Castiel se leva pour prendre un gant de toilettes. Il le passa sous l'eau puis reprit place à côté de Dean pour lui nettoyer doucement le visage. Le jeune homme se laissa faire mais il était évident qu'il était surpris par la délicatesse de Castiel. Ce dernier l'était tout autant que lui. A vrai dire, il était surpris de ne pas avoir été plus énervé que ça. Avant de connaitre Dean, il n'aurait sans doute pas toléré une telle situation.

\- Ça ne t'arrive jamais à toi, répliqua Dean après quelques secondes.

\- Oh détrompe toi bébé. Il m'arrive de commettre des erreurs et de me sentir perdu. Mais le plus souvent je les gère différemment. Tu finiras par t'en rendre compte.

Dean hocha la tête. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil aux toilettes et se redressa pour tirer la chasse d'eau. Il se remit ensuite difficile debout. Une fois sur ses pieds, il vacilla. Castiel vint aussitôt passer un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider. Il le conduisit à l'extérieur de la salle de bains puis jusqu'à leur chambre en haut des escaliers. Il le fit ensuite s'asseoir sur le lit et commença à le déshabiller.

\- J'étais convaincu que tu serais furieux tu sais … j'étais sûr que tu me crierais dessus en me voyant. Je pense même que je l'espérais.

Castiel le savait. Il l'avait compris quand Dean lui avait demandé s'il comptait le punir. Il avait toutefois eu raison de ne pas rentrer dans son jeu. Cela n'aurait fait que jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Et aggraver probablement la situation.

\- Je le suis aussi. Si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre, ça aurait été différent. J'aurais probablement réagi de façon plus violente. Mais la seule chose que j'ai ressenti en te voyant, c'est de l'inquiétude. Et de la peine aussi.

\- Je suis …

\- Si tu me dis une nouvelle fois que tu es désolé, cette fois je risque de me mettre en colère.

Dean se tut alors et laissa Castiel lui retirer ses chaussettes, son pantalon et son tee shirt. Il l'aida ensuite à se glisser sous les couvertures puis se déshabilla à son tour. Quand il prit place sur le lit, Dean vint aussitôt se blottir contre lui. Il sentait la transpiration et il risquait d'être malade dans la nuit. Mais Castiel s'en contrefichait. Il voulait le sentir contre lui malgré tout.

\- J'ai gâché la soirée.

\- Peut-être un peu oui, concéda Castiel. Mais tout se finit bien alors ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

Dean ne dit rien de plus et Castiel n'insista pas. Il aurait sans doute besoin de lui répéter qu'il n'était pas en colère le lendemain. Quad il serait malade à nouveau et misérable en se réveillant, il s'excuserait à nouveau. Mais Castiel prendra le temps de lui redire tout ce qu'il lui avait déjà dit à plusieurs reprises ce soir.

Dean finit par s'endormir, épuisé par les évènements. Castiel, lui, n'avait pas sommeil. Il allait passer quelques heures à veiller sur le jeune homme pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas malade. Et il devait également réfléchir. Il allait avoir besoin d'appeler Crowley dès le lendemain pour trouver quelque chose pour Dean. Il allait probablement avoir à négocier avant. A le convaincre. Ce ne serait pas simple. Il était toutefois prêt à employer tous les moyens à sa disposition pour le faire plier. Il en allait de la santé mentale et physique de Dean. Il en allait également de la pérennité de leur couple. Castiel s'était promis de ne pas laisser quiconque le séparer de Dean. Cela était également valable pour Crowley. Et pour Sam Winchester. Castiel était plus fort et plus intelligent qu'eux deux réunis. Il était habitué à gérer des situations délicates et il trouvait toujours des solutions à tout. Cette fois-ci ne ferait pas exception.


	12. Séducteur

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **Voici le chapitre 12 et Balthazar fait son arrivée. Castiel doit gérer sa jalousie.**

 **Merci à Elyrine pour la correction et à vous pour vos messages et votre fidélité.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Wonderwall d'Oasis**

 **Chapitre 12 : Séducteur**

 _« Il y a une certaine dangerosité du narcissisme dans l'obsession de la séduction. »_

 _Guy Bedos_

Après s'être réveillé avec une gueule de bois mémorable et passé la matinée la tête dans les toilettes, Dean avait enfin semblé reprendre le dessus en début d'après-midi. Castiel, comme il l'avait promis, avait veillé sur lui jusque-là. Il était resté à ses côtés pendant qu'il vomissait puis lui avait apporté deux aspirines et un verre d'eau quand la douleur était trop forte. Il s'était enfin installé à côté de Dean sur le lit et l'avait laissé poser sa tête sur ses cuisses pour se reposer. Il n'avait rien fait de constructif ou d'utile de sa matinée. Mais il s'en contrefichait. Car Dean avait fini par aller mieux et c'était en partie grâce à lui. Il estimait que c'était bien là le plus important.

Une fois le problème de sa gueule de bois traité, Dean avait remis sur le tapis la raison qui l'avait poussé à en arriver là. Comme Castiel l'avait deviné, il s'excusa à nouveau longuement et supplia son petit ami de ne pas lui en vouloir. Ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'était pas plus en colère ce matin qu'il ne l'était la veille. Il était en revanche déterminé à ce que cela ne se reproduise plus.

Il répéta donc à Dean qu'il allait faire en sorte de lui trouver quelque chose à faire de son temps. Le jeune homme semblait toujours aussi enthousiaste à l'idée de se rendre utile. Mais également anxieux à l'idée que Crowley puisse refuser. Il ne voulait pas que cela puisse ensuite retomber sur Castiel. Il ne voulait pas lui causer des ennuis. Il ne fut pas facile pour son petit ami de le convaincre qu'il était prêt à prendre ce risque pour lui. Comme toujours Dean estimait probablement qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. Qu'il pouvait s'en sortir seul. Qu'il n'était pas un boulet incapable de trouver des solutions à ses propres problèmes. Castiel l'écoutait se dévaloriser et s'autoflageller pendant de longues secondes avant de le faire taire avec un baiser. C'était le plus souvent le meilleur moyen de l'arrêter.

Il aurait bien voulu obtenir plus mais Dean avait encore l'estomac en vrac et une migraine sous-jacente. Il était préférable de s'en tenir à quelques baisers pour ne pas aggraver les choses. Castiel mit donc de côté sa frustration et son désir pour se concentrer sur ce dont son petit ami avait besoin.

Il ne perdit donc pas une seconde de plus et appela Crowley à son bureau. Il connaissait suffisamment son patron pour savoir qu'il refuserait de prime abord. Il allait devoir le convaincre et argumenter pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Peut-être même allait-il avoir besoin de lui faire du chantage. Il était de toute façon prêt à tout.

Comme il s'y était attendu, Crowley lui dit « non ». Castiel l'écouta expliquer sa décision et lui rappeler qu'il avait promis de ne pas mêler Dean à leurs histoires. Il lui rappela également que le jeune homme avait été un agent du FBI et qu'il refusait de faire confiance à quelqu'un qui les avait déjà trahis une fois. Castiel attendit qu'il en ai fini avec ses arguments pour présenter les siens.

Ils étaient simples. Dean avait besoin de s'occuper et il était tout à fait capable de leur rendre service. Il ne ferait rien de trop important. Juste quelques tâches insignifiantes pour passer le temps. Une nouvelle fois, Crowley refusait sans réellement prendre le temps de réfléchir.

Castiel employa alors une autre technique. Il assura à Crowley qu'il n'accepterait pas de refus. Qu'il ne laisserait pas Dean sans occupation pendant plus longtemps et qu'il devrait sacrifier ses propres tâches pour rester avec lui. Crowley lui rappela alors qu'il lui devait tout et qu'il était injuste de lui faire un tel chantage. Castiel ne recula pas. Et comme il l'avait prévu, il obtint un accord de son patron à la fin. Il ne l'avait pas donné de gaité de cœur et il était évident qu'il l'avait uniquement fait pour satisfaire Castiel et ne pas le perdre pour Dean. La raison n'avait aucune importance du moment qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

Quand il l'annonça au jeune homme, il sembla soulagé. Mais il était également conscient qu'à la première erreur de sa part, Castiel en paierait probablement le prix. Il allait devoir être efficace. Reproduire la même performance qu'avec Parson. Dean semblait douter de sa capacité à réussir une nouvelle fois. Mais Castiel savait qu'il n'échouerait pas. Il était fait pour ça. Il était intelligent et malin. Il avait également suffisamment d'expérience avec des criminels en tout genre pour savoir exactement comment traiter avec eux. Tout se passerait bien.

Dean finit par le remercier et par lui assurer qu'il ne le décevrait pas. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi devant la télévision à attendre que Dean aille mieux pour de bon.

Crowley rappela finalement Castiel en fin de journée pour lui annoncer qu'un de ses hommes viendraient le lendemain pour expliquer à Dean ce qu'il aurait à faire. Castiel n'aimait pas l'idée qu'un autre que lui travaille avec son petit ami. Mais c'était une condition sur laquelle Crowley ne reviendrait pas. Il voulait qu'un de ses hommes de confiance garde un œil sur lui. Et veille à ce qu'il ne fasse rien pour leur nuire.

Quand Dean l'apprit, il ne sembla pas plus enthousiaste que Castiel. Mais puisqu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix, il l'accepta sans protester. Après tout, il finirait peut-être par s'entendre avec cet homme malgré tout. Et cela lui ferait toujours quelqu'un avec qui parler.

Ils firent l'amour juste avant de s'endormir. Dean allait mieux et semblait déterminé à le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Ce qu'il fit avec sa bouche, ses mains puis tout son corps. Il le fit s'allonger sur le lit, se prépara rapidement avant de s'empaler sur son sexe sans hésiter. Il le chevaucha durant de longues minutes, la tête basculée en arrière et les mains posées sur son torse pour garder son équilibre. Castiel ne le quitta pas des yeux durant tout le temps que cela dura. Il se dégageait une force incroyable de lui quand il prenait les reines de la sorte. C'était presque comme si rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il était déterminé à arracher un orgasme à Castiel et il réussit sans trop de problèmes après quelques minutes. Il s'abandonna ensuite au sien quand Castiel eut terminé. Il le fit dans un long cri qui résonna autour longuement autour d'eux. Puis il bascula en avant, le sexe de son petit ami toujours en lui, posa sa tête sur son torse pour reprendre sa respiration.

Ils s'endormirent finalement serrés l'un contre l'autre. Et quand Castiel se réveilla, Dean était déjà debout et dans la douche. Il voulait probablement faire bonne impression. Castiel n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée que son petit ami se prépare ainsi pour un autre que lui. Il n'aimait pas non plus l'idée qu'il puisse passer autant de temps avec cet homme. Il aurait voulu le garder pour lui et ne laisser personne s'approcher. Il aurait voulu que cela suffise. Mais il avait eu la preuve que c'était égoïste et dangereux. Il ne voulait surtout par reproduire les mêmes erreurs. Il prit toutefois le temps de rappeler à son petit ami qu'il lui appartenait en le rejoignant dans la douche. Il se mit une nouvelle fois à genoux devant lui et prit son sexe dans sa bouche. Il glissa ensuite un doigt entre ses fesses et l'introduisit doucement en lui. Dean jouit rapidement et en silence. Castiel fut satisfait quand son petit ami lui assura qu'il l'aimait et rien ne pourrait changer cela. Il avait parfaitement compris ce qui avait motivé Castiel à le rejoindre sous la douche et il savait également comment le rassurer en quelques mots. Il n'eut même pas besoin de lui rendre la pareille. Castiel n'avait pas besoin de ça pour savoir qu'il était sincère et qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Peu importait en fin de compte l'homme qui travaillerait à ses côtés. Dean continuerait à n'avoir d'yeux que pour lui.

Il le laissa tranquille pour finir de se préparer et descendit faire du café. Il en buvait une tasse, debout contre le plan de travail quand on frappa finalement à la porte.

Castiel aurait dû savoir que Crowley ne choisirait pas n'importe qui pour surveiller Dean. Il aurait dû savoir qu'il n'avait pas uniquement pour but de s'assurer qu'il n'agissait pas contre eux. Il s'agissait d'une vengeance. Il en voulait à Castiel de lui avoir imposé cette décision et était déterminé à le lui faire payer de la seule manière possible. En choisissant un homme que Castiel n'aurait jamais voulu voir avec son petit ami.

Castiel en eut la confirmation quand il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec Balthazar. Il n'avait que rarement travaillé avec lui et ne le connaissait pas aussi bien que Gabriel. Mais il en savait suffisamment pour se méfier de lui et redouter le moment où il serait seul avec Dean. Balthazar n'était pas l'homme le plus cruel ou le plus violent de l'organisation. Mais c'était un séducteur. Il se fichait que sa cible soit une femme ou un homme. Il n'avait pas de préférence. Il aimait juste les jolies choses et il était évident que Dean serait tout à fait à son goût.

\- Castiel, le salua Balthazar en entrant dans la maison sans avoir été invité à le faire.

Il n'attendit pas que Castiel le suive et pénétra aussitôt dans la cuisine. Tout chez lui transpirait l'arrogance et la confiance en soi. Il marchait la tête haute et un sourire toujours dessiné sur ses lèvres. Il se comportait comme si le monde lui appartenait. Comme si tout lui était du. Il était doué bien sûr. Et séduisant. Il était sensiblement plus âgé que Castiel. Il était également plus grand que lui et moins musclé. Ses cheveux blonds étaient parfaitement coiffés pour avoir un style négligé savamment étudié. Il avait les yeux bleus et un visage parfait. Castiel le détestait. Il ne l'aurait pas vu comme un concurrent en temps normal. Il estimait être meilleur que lui dans bien des domaines. Mais il était également convaincu que dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu plaire à Dean.

Il finit par se décider à le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Il refusait de laisser deviner son malaise et son agacement. Balthazar n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir contre lui.

\- Dis-moi qu'il y a du thé quelque part ? lança t-il alors.

Castiel ouvrit un placard et lui en sortit quelques sachets. Il lui tendit également une tasse. Balthazar le remercia d'un signe de la tête et entreprit de faire chauffer de l'eau dans la bouilloire. Castiel prit alors quelques secondes pour l'observer. Il portait un tee shirt avec un col en V qui descendait bien trop bas à son goût. Son jean semblait avoir été cousu sur lui et mettait clairement en valeur la musculature de ses cuisses.

\- Alors où est-il ?

Castiel soupira en reprenant sa tasse de café.

\- Il finit de se préparer. Je pense qu'il est un peu nerveux.

\- Il n'a aucune raison de l'être. Je ne mords pas. Ou en tout cas, pas tant qu'on ne me le demande pas. Je dois reconnaître que je ne suis pas vraiment enchanté à l'idée de jouer les baby-sitters mais je ne vais pas le lui faire payer. Je sais que ce n'est pas de sa faute.

Castiel le dévisagea alors. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont Balthazar envisageait cette mission. Il n'avait pourtant pas tort. C'était probablement ce que Crowley lui avait demandé. Mais il aurait aimé qu'il le voit comme un partenariat et non pas comme du babysitting. Cela aurait aidé à mettre Dean à l'aise.

\- Et puis qui sait, on finira peut-être par devenir amis.

Castiel ne voulait pas que Balthazar et Dean deviennent autre chose que des collègues. Il ne voulait pas que ce type arrogant et séducteur puisse se faire une place dans la vie de son petit ami. Il détestait déjà l'idée qu'il puisse passer du temps seuls tous les deux.

\- Hé Cas … est-ce que c'est du café que je sens ?

Castiel tourna le visage vers la porte de la cuisine en entendant la voix de Dean. Il savait combien son petit ami avait besoin de sa dose de caféine au réveil. Il avait pris l'habitude de lui en préparer pour l'aider à commencer sa journée. C'était une de ses habitudes qui lui était venue naturellement et qu'il chérissait parce qu'elle signifiait qu'il connaissait suffisamment le jeune homme pour anticiper ses besoins.

Dean apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte quelques secondes plus tard. Il avait toujours les cheveux humides et tenait une serviette qu'il utilisait pour continuer à les sécher. Il avait opté pour une chemise formelle et un jean sans trous. Il était incroyablement séduisant. Mis une nouvelle fois, Castiel le trouvait parfait quoi qu'il choisisse de porter.

\- Bonjour vous, lança Balthazar en regardant Dean entrer dans la pièce.

Le jeune homme ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence jusque-là. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur balthazar, il s'immobilisa immédiatement et cessa de se sécher els cheveux avec sa serviette. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à Castiel, ravala sa surprise, redressa ses épaules puis adressa un sourire à Balthazar.

\- Bonjour, répondit Dean en lui tendant la main.

Balthazar la serra aussitôt et la garda dans la sienne un peu trop longtemps au goût de Castiel. Il choisit toutefois de ne rien dire pour le moment. Ce moment était important pour Dean. Il ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Et en agissant comme le petit ami possessif qu'il était, il risquait de pousser le jeune homme à croire qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui. Ce qui était faux bien sûr. C'était uniquement en Balthazar qu'il n'avait pas confiance.

\- Je ne vous avais pas entendu entrer. Je serais venu vous voir plus tôt sinon.

\- Vous étiez visiblement occupé à vous préparer et je ne peux pas vous en faire le reproche quand j'ai ce résultat sous les yeux.

Castiel serra sa tasse de café si fort que les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent aussitôt. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Crowley avait dit à balthazar. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il lui avait précisé la nature de sa relation avec Castiel. Il n'était cependant pas convaincu que cela aurait changé quoi que ce soit à l'attitude de Balthazar.

\- Euh … merci c'est … je suppose que c'est gentil, bafouilla Dean après quelques secondes.

Il était évident que l'attitude de Balthazar le mettait mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec lui. C'était sans doute dû en parti à la présence de Castiel. Il avait peur de dire ou faire quelque chose qui le mettrait en colère. Et il ne voulait pas non plus gâcher sa seule chance d'avoir quelque chose à faire. Cela le déstabilisait. Il détourna donc le regard pour aller se servir du café. Balthazar en profita pour le suivre des yeux avant de s'installer à la table et de poser sa tasse de thé devant lui.

\- Est-ce qu'il rougit toujours comme ça quand on lui fait un compliment ou est-ce que c'est juste pour moi ? demanda t-il alors à Castiel.

Ce dernier avait du mal à se retenir de dire à Balthazar de la fermer. Il devait prendre sur lui s'il voulait faire plaisir à Dean.

\- Tu le mets mal à l'aise, répondit-il finalement.

\- Oh et pourquoi donc ? Je ne fais qu'énoncer un fait. Il doit bien savoir qu'il est incroyablement séduisant. Il n'a aucune raison d'en avoir honte.

\- Il le sait mais il n'aime pas nécessairement se l'entendre dire par un homme qu'il connait à peine.

Balthazar sourit alors. Il avait toujours les yeux rivés sur Dean. Il observa son dos et ses fesses avec un intérêt évident. Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire de détourner le regard.

\- Il va devoir s'y faire. Je suis un amateur de belles choses et il m'est impossible de ne pas le faire remarquer quand mes yeux se posent sur quelque chose d'aussi parfait.

\- Il est dans la pièce je vous rappelle, intervint alors Dean en faisant à nouveau face à balthazar. Si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, je préfèrerais que vous vous adressiez à moi directement. Et je ne suis pas une chose. Je suis une personne. J'aimerais assez que vous vous en souveniez à l'avenir.

Castiel sourit, satisfait de voir son petit ami se défendre seul. Il avait eu peur qu'il soit trop impressionné et nerveux pour le faire.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous … te vexer ? je pense qu'on devrait pouvoir se tutoyer puisqu'on va être amené à passer du temps ensemble.

Dean hocha la tête en guise de réponse puis s'installa en face de Balthazar à la table. Il tira la chaise à sa droite pour inviter Castiel à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il était évident que son geste n'était pas dû au hasard. C'était un moyen de rappeler à Balthazar qui était prioritaire dans cette pièce et de rassurer Castiel sur le fait qu'il le voulait à ses côtés malgré tout.

\- Crowley m'a expliqué que tu voulais travailler pour nous. Mais il ne m'en a pas dit beaucoup plus. Je ne sais pas grand-chose de toi. Il ne m'a pas précisé pourquoi tu étais ici avec Castiel.

Dean but une gorgée de café avant de saisir la main de Castiel sur la table. Il était évident qu'il cherchait à faire passer un message.

\- Je suis ici pour Castiel. Mais j'avais besoin de quelque chose à faire quand il n'est pas là et j'aime l'idée de me rendre utile.

\- Quand tu dis que tu es ici pour Castiel … est-ce que tu sous entends ce que je crois que tu sous entends ? demanda balthazar.

\- Nous sommes ensemble oui, confirma Dean sans la moindre hésitation.

Balthazar ne sembla pas déçu de l'apprendre. Bien au contraire. Il semblait amusé par cette information. Un peu comme s'il était face à un challenge qu'il avait hâte de relever.

\- Je dois avouer que je suis surpris de l'entendre. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé Castiel s'engageant avec quelqu'un un jour. Je peux le comprendre bien sûr. Il doit être particulièrement … difficile de te résister. C'est un sacré veinard. Quelque chose me dit que renoncer à sa liberté pour quelqu'un comme toi ne doit pas vraiment être un sacrifice.

\- Je ne me permettrais pas de parler à sa place mais je pense qu'il n'a effectivement pas trop à se plaindre de ce point de vue-là.

Castiel était fasciné par la facilité avec laquelle Dean répondait à balthazar sans se laisser déstabiliser par ses remarques. Il était pourtant évident qu'elles étaient destinées à le mettre mal à l'aise. Balthazar ne parlait pas du talent de Dean pour remplir les missions qui lui seraient confiés dans l'avenir. Il ne faisait référence qu'au sexe. Et c'était dégradant et humiliant mais Dean ne se laissait faire. Il savait qu'il devait s'imposer et prouver à son futur partenaire qu'il était plus fort qu'il ne le pensait. Qu'il n'était pas là par hasard.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Si je t'avais rencontré avant lui, j'aurais fait en sorte de te garder avec moi. Bien sûr, je t'aurais sans doute interdit de quitter la chambre mais Castiel est probablement plus ouvert d'esprit que moi de ce point de vue-là.

\- Oh peut être que contrairement à toi, ce n'est pas un enfoiré qui estime que les gens lui appartiennent et qui souffre d'un complexe de Dieu. Ou peut-être qu'il n'a aucune raison de douter de lui-même et qu'il est parfaitement conscient que je ne songerais pas une seule seconde à en choisir un autre que lui. Parce qu'il me satisfait pleinement à tous les niveaux.

Balthazar souriait toujours et Dean continuait de le fixer dans les yeux. Ils se livraient une bataille et aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir reculer. Castiel était toutefois convaincu que Dean en sortirait vainqueur.

\- Je suis sûr que je serais capable de te satisfaire tout autant que lui si tu m'en donnais l'occasion.

\- Mais je ne te la donnerais pas et on le sait tous les deux.

\- Seul le temps nous le dira.

\- Ça suffit ! intervint alors Castiel.

Il voulait laisser Dean se défendre seul mais il ne tolérait pas que Balthazar lui manque ainsi ouvertement de respect. Il était son supérieur et il refusait qu'il continue de parler de lui comme s'il n'était pas dans la pièce. Comme s'il n'avait pas peur de lui.

\- Dean a été suffisamment clair sur le sujet. Nous sommes ensemble. Il est à moi et je suis à lui. Maintenant, je te conseille vivement d'arrêter de sous-entendre ce genre de choses ou tu auras à faire à moi. Crois-moi … tu n'as pas envie de me mettre en colère.

Balthazar tourna enfin le visage dans sa direction. Il leva ensuite ses deux mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement. Il ne semblait pas sincère mais c'était mieux que rien.

\- Désolé Castiel. Je ne voulais pas te vexer ou te manquer de respect. Je me suis laissé emporter. Il est évident que je ne tenterais rien maintenant que les choses sont claires. Je disais juste ça pour plaisanter.

Castiel n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont Balthazar lui parlait. Et il n'aimait pas non plus le petite sourire qu'il avait sur les lèvres. Il était évident qu'il se fichait totalement de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il continuerait à agir ainsi avec Dean. Il attendrait juste qu'ils soient seuls pour le faire.

\- Désolé mais j'ai un peu de mal à te croire, lança t-il alors.

\- Parce que tu ne me connais pas. Je peux t'assurer que je suis quelqu'un de très respectueux. Je ne touche jamais aux affaires des autres. Il y a suffisamment de poissons dans l'eau pour que je n'ai pas besoin de me servir chez toi.

\- J'en sais suffisamment sur les hommes dans ton genre pour ne pas croire une seule des choses que tu viens de me dire.

Castiel sentit alors la main de Dean se poser sur sa cuisse. C'était un geste destiné à le calmer et à le rassurer. Peu importait ce que Balthazar pouvait tenter. Le jeune homme ne se laisserait pas. Castiel devait avoir confiance en lui.

\- Je peux te demander ce que tu entends par « les hommes dans ton genre » ? demanda balthazar en reprenant sa tasse de thé.

\- Tu le sais très bien et de toute façon, je n'ai pas envie d'épiloguer sur le sujet. Tu n'es pas venu pour ça.

\- Non c'est vrai. Je suis là pour faire connaissance avec Dean et pour lui expliquer ce que Crowley attend de lui.

\- Alors fais-le et va t'en. Inutile de faire durer les choses plus que ce n'est nécessaire.

Balthazar hocha alors la tête puis détourna le regard pour poser les yeux sur Dean. Aussitôt, son sourire s'élargit, confortant les doutes de Castiel. Mais il ne dirait rien. Il avait confiance en son petit ami.

\- Crowley n'a pas confiance en toi. C'est aussi simple que ça. Il a accepté la requête de Castiel parce qu'il ne veut pas le perdre mais il l'a fait à contrecœur. Il m'a demandé de garder un œil sur toi pour s'assurer que tu ne cherches pas à nous trahir. Ce qui fait de moi ton baby-sitter et l'homme avec lequel tu vas passer le plus clair de ton temps en dehors de Castiel. Je sais que ce n'est sans doute pas agréable à entendre mais je pense que tu avais besoin de le savoir. Je serais là à chaque fois qu'on te confiera une tâche et je veillerais à ce que tu ne tentes rien contre nous. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Dean ne semblait pas vraiment surpris de l'apprendre. Castiel ne l'était pas non plus. Crowley avait été plutôt clair sur ce point. Il mettait le jeune homme à l'essai uniquement parce qu'on lui avait forcé la main. Mais il n'avait pas confiance en lui et cela n'était pas près de changer. Dean allait devoir faire ses preuves. Et il ne pouvait même pas être sûr que cela suffirait.

\- Je peux comprendre qu'il n'ait pas confiance en moi. Je ne lui en veux même pas. Je ne lui ai donné aucune raison de penser l'inverse. Je suis en revanche déterminé à lui prouver qu'il se trompe. Je suis ici parce que j'ai choisi de suivre Castiel. Parce que je l'aime. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le trahir.

\- C'est un discours touchant mais ça ne suffit pas. J'aimerais te dire que tu me sembles sincère et que Crowley a tort mais je suis plutôt du même avis que lui pour le moment. A toi de faire en sorte que cela change.

\- Je le ferais.

Balthazar hocha alors la tête puis but une longue gorgée de son thé. Dean avait toujours la main posée sur la cuisse de Castiel. Il semblait à présent avoir besoin de ce contact pour lui-même et non plus pour soutenir son petit ami. Castiel la recouvrit de la sienne pour lui rappeler qu'il était là pour lui et qu'il était de son côté.

\- J'espère que tu ne t'attends pas à ce qu'il te confie quelque chose d'intéressant ou tu risques d'être sacrément déçu. Parce qu'il va t'utiliser avant tout comme un coursier. Tu délivreras des paquets et des messages. Tu ne seras impliqué dans rien d'important et tu ne sauras jamais ce que contiennent les lettres ou les paquets que tu emporteras. Je serais ton chauffeur et ton garde du corps en plus de ton baby-sitter. Je ferais en sorte qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Ce sera souvent ennuyeux et sans doute indigne de ce dont tu es capable mais c'est à prendre ou à laisser.

Dean acquiesça, visiblement déterminé à faire bonne figure. Il était évident qu'il était capable de faire bien plus. Il méritait mieux que ce qu'on lui proposait. Mais il n'était pas stupide. Il savait qu'il devait en passer par là s'il voulait avoir une chance d'obtenir plus. Il ne voulait de toute façon pas être impliqué plus que nécessaire. C'était finalement une bonne chose qu'on ne le lui demande pas.

\- On commence demain. Je serais là à huit heures et je suis quelqu'un de ponctuel. Je te conseille d'être prêt à partir dès que j'arriverais. Je déteste attendre et je ne suis pas quelqu'un de patient.

\- Je serais prêt, assura Dean aussitôt.

\- Parfait.

Castiel était soulagé que la conversation soit terminée. Il avait hâte que Balthazar s'en aille maintenant. Il avait besoin de se retrouver seul avec Dean pour parler de tout ça avec lui. Et le prévenir qu'il devait se méfier de son nouveau partenaire. Il avait visiblement choisi de se calmer en présence de Castiel mais il recommencerait à le chercher dès qu'ils seraient seuls. Dean allait devoir se préparer à repousser ses avances.

\- Castiel, Crowley m'a chargé de te dire que tu n'avais rien de prévu pour aujourd'hui. Tu as ta journée. Tu devrais en profiter. Et quelque chose me dit que tu vas commencer à le faire dès que je serais parti. Une nouvelle fois, je te comprends.

Balthazar se leva alors de sa chaise et salua Dean et Castiel d'un signe de la tête. Le jeune homme se remit debout à son tour.

\- Je te raccompagne, lança t-il.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris par son initiative. Il ne protesta toutefois pas. Dean était libre de faire ce qu'il avait envie de faire. Il avait peut-être besoin de se retrouver seul avec balthazar quelques secondes pour s'assurer qu'il ne tenterait rien. Ou pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui. La raison n'avait aucune importance.

Ils quittèrent la pièce l'un après l'autre. Castiel ne manqua pas le regard que Balthazar posa une nouvelle fois sur les fesses de son petit ami. Il aurait aimé lui demander de regarder ailleurs. Mais il n'était pas stupide. Dean était un homme incroyablement séduisant. Beaucoup le regardaient avec envie. Il était inévitable que d'autres que lui le déshabille des yeux même en sa présence. Il était préférable pour lui de s'y habituer dès maintenant.

Il termina son café durant l'absence de son petit ami. Quand il revint finalement dans la pièce, il semblait perplexe.

\- Ce type est un connard, lança t-il alors.

Castiel sourit, amusé par ce que son petit ami venait de dire. Il n'aurait peut-être pas employé le même terme que lui mais il pensait la même chose. Balthazar était effectivement un « connard » et c'était une bonne chose que Dean s'en soit rendu compte immédiatement. Il était rassuré de voir que son petit ami n'avait pas été charmé par son nouveau partenaire.

\- C'est en grande partie pour cette raison que Crowley l'a choisi.

\- Tu crois qu'il veut me faire renoncer en m'envoyant cet abruti ?

\- Non je crois que c'est moi qu'il veut pousser à renoncer.

Dean fronça les sourcils, visiblement surpris. Castiel se leva alors de sa chaise et s'approcha du jeune homme. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour le garder contre lui mais continua de le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait besoin de ce contact pour être enfin pleinement rassuré.

\- Crowley sait que je suis quelqu'un de possessif et de jaloux. Il sait que je veux te garder pour moi. Et il a envoyé Balthazar parce que c'est un séducteur. Il voulait sans doute me prouver que je n'avais pas suffisamment confiance en toi pour te laisser seul avec lui. Et que je t'ordonnerais de renoncer à cette idée et de te contenter de moi.

\- Ce que tu ne feras pas hein ?

Castiel secoua la tête. Il devait reconnaître que le plan de Crowley était plutôt brillant. Mais il ne savait pas tout. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que Castiel avait totalement confiance en Dean. Qu'il était déterminé à faire passer ses intérêts avant sa jalousie. Bien sûr, il détestait l'idée de laisser son petit ami en compagnie d'un type comme Balthazar. Mais il était tout de même prêt à le faire. Parce qu'il ne doutait pas que Dean soit capable de se débrouiller seul. Il ne doutait pas non plus de son amour pour lui.

\- Ce que je ne ferais pas parce que j'ai confiance en toi. Et que je sais que tu ne te laisseras jamais séduire par un type comme lui. Je n'ai pas besoin de te garder enfermé pour savoir que tu es à moi.

\- Tu crois qu'il va tenter quelque chose ?

Castiel en était convaincu. Balthazar pouvait jouer les innocents autant qu'il le souhaitait, Castiel savait qu'il mentait. Il continuerait à tenir des propos inappropriés à son petit ami. Et il aurait également très certainement les mains baladeuses. L'idée lui donnait la nausée et une furieuse envie de frapper quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Balthazar et Crowley sans doute. Mais il allait laisser Dean se débrouiller seul.

\- Il cherchera à te séduire. Parce que je suis sûr que Crowley le lui a demandé et parce que c'est sans doute plus fort que lui. C'est un homme qui ne baisse pas les bras quand on lui dit « non ». Il a très certainement l'habitude que les gens cèdent à ses avances.

\- Il n'obtiendra rien de moi. Il n'y a qu'un seul homme qui m'intéresse.

\- Tu aurais le droit de le trouver séduisant tu sais.

\- Je ne nie pas qu'il le soit mais ça ne change rien. C'est toi que j'aime. Et c'est toi que je veux.

Castiel avait voulu obtenir cette réponse en tenant ces propos. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de douter de lui. Avant Dean, il était un peu du genre de Balthazar. Il savait qu'il plaisait et avait suffisamment confiance en lui pour être sûr qu'il réussirait à séduire sa cible à chaque fois. Mais quand on aimait quelqu'un, c'était différent. Il continuait à avoir confiance en lui mais il avait également peur de perdre le jeune homme. Et cela le poussait à se remettre à question. Cela le poussait aussi à se surpasser et à faire mieux. Ce n'était pas entièrement négatif en fin de compte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu feras s'il pose les mains sur toi ? demanda t-il ensuite.

\- Et bien je lui demanderais de les retirer pour commencer, répondit Dean en souriant.

\- Pour commencer ?

\- Oui pour commencer. Et s'il ne le fait pas alors je lui casserais les doigts un à un. Je lui collerais aussi mon genou là où ça fait vraiment mal. Je pense que ça devrait suffire à le dissuader de recommencer.

Castiel rit alors, amusé par l'idée. Dean déposa ensuite un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- J'ai vraiment envie de ce travail Cas. J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose de mes journées. Et je sais que ce n'est pas idéal. Je sais que je pourrais faire plus et qu'être avec Balthazar ne sera sans doute pas une partie de plaisir. Mais c'est vital pour moi.

\- Je le sais Dean. Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'empêcher de le faire. Je te demande juste d'être prudent.

\- Je le serais.

Castiel fut soulagé de l'entendre. Il embrassa son petit ami à son tour et ne fut pas surpris quand la langue de Dean vint chercher la sienne aussitôt. Ils en avaient besoin tous les deux. La venue de Balthazar les avait sensiblement déstabilisés et ce baiser les aidait à remettre les choses en place. A reprendre leurs repères et à se rassurer mutuellement.

Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant de longues secondes avant de devoir se séparer pour reprendre leurs souffles.

\- Crowley t'a donné ta journée … est-ce que tu sais comment tu voudrais utiliser toutes ces longues heures de liberté ? demanda Dean en souriant.

\- Et bien après t'avoir procuré un orgasme dans la douche ce matin sans avoir exigé quoi que ce soit en retour, j'ai bien une petite idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire pour passer le temps.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oh oui Dean. Je te donne cinq minutes pour monter dans la chambre et te déshabiller entièrement. Si ce n'est pas fait dans ce délai, je t'arracherais te vêtements et je te prendrais sur la table de la cuisine.

\- Tu sais que l'idée a ses mérites.

\- Peut-être mais elle est bien moins confortable que le lit pour ce que j'ai en tête. Tu as cinq minutes.

Dean sourit alors avant de reculer puis de partir en courant en direction des escaliers. Castiel le regarda faire, amusés avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il attendit cinq minutes avant de monter à son tour. Quand il arriva dans la chambre, Dean était entièrement nu et installé à quatre pattes sur le lit. Il le regarda entrer par-dessus son épaule en remuant sensiblement les fesses.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? lança t-il pour l'encourager à passer à l'action.

Castiel devait reconnaître qu'il était difficile de lui résister quand il était ainsi exposé. Mais il voulait faire durer le plaisir. Ils avaient toute la journée et il ressentait le besoin de profiter pleinement de chaque minute. Demain, Dean partirait avec Balthazar. Il voulait lui laisser un souvenir auquel se raccrocher quand il se retrouverait seul avec cet enfoiré. Peut-être quelques marques sur son corps parfait qu'il pourrait toucher pour se rassurer.

\- Personne d'autre que moi ne pourra te voir ainsi à nouveau … tu m'appartiens Dean. Ton corps est à moi. Ton plaisir est mien. Aucun autre homme ne pourra te toucher dans l'avenir. Je lui couperais la main s'il essaie.

\- Inutile d'en venir à de telles extrémités Cas. Je ne laisserais personne d'autre me toucher. Mais si tu ressens le besoin de me prouver à nouveau que je suis à toi, alors fais le. Je n'attends que ça.

Castiel retira alors rapidement ses vêtements. Une fois nu, il s'installa à genoux derrière Dean et posa ses mains sur son dos. Il les fit descendre de ses omoplates à ses reins avec une tendresse dont seul le jeune homme avait été témoin jusque-là. Il les referma ensuite autour de ses hanches et resta ainsi à contempler son petit ami pendant quelques secondes. Il pouvait comprendre que Balthazar ait eu envie de le séduire. Dean était incroyable. Son corps était parfait. Presque comme s'il avait été dessiné par un artiste. Il était musclé et puissant mais également un peu féminin. Il avait des fesses rebondies et fermes. Des jambes arquées parfaites pour aller et venir entre elles. Son dos était couvert de taches de rousseur. N'importe qui aurait été séduit. Mais personne n'avait le droit de le toucher. Personne d'autre que Castiel. Pas uniquement parce que Dean lui appartenait. Mais aussi et surtout parce que le jeune homme ne voulait que les mains de Castiel sur son corps. Parce qu'il l'avait choisi lui et personne d'autre.

Castiel finit par interrompre sa contemplation. Il se baissa pour presser sa langue contre le muscle dissimulé entre les fesses du jeune homme. Il le caressa doucement jusqu'à le sentir se détendre peu à peu. Il prit ensuite la bouteille de lubrifiant que Dean avait posé à côté de lui et en aspergea trois de ses doigts. Il fit glisser son indexe à l'intérieur du jeune homme et commença à le faire aller et venir. Dean gémit quand il effleura sa prostate. Il était incroyablement sensible et réactif. Expressif. Il n'avait pas honte de s'exprimer. Pas honte de ses cris de plaisir.

Castiel ajouta un second doigt après quelques secondes. Puis un troisième quand Dean fut prêt. Il prit le temps de s'assurer que le muscle autour de ses phalanges était suffisamment détendu avant de les retirer et de les remplacer par son sexe.

Comme à chaque fois, les premières secondes de la pénétration furent comme une révélation pour Castiel. Il n'avait jamais réellement eu d'endroit qu'il considérait comme un vrai « chez soi ». Il avait un bel appartement. Il vivait dans le luxe. Mais il ne se sentait pas réellement à sa place. Pas comme il pouvait le sentir quand il était à l'intérieur du jeune homme. C'était un peu comme si Dean avait été créé pour le compléter. C'était mystique et troublant. Mais c'était également magique et parfait.

Castiel n'attendit que quelques secondes avant de commencer ses mouvements de va et vient. Il imposa d'entrée un rythme soutenu. Il avait voulu faire durer ce moment. Mais maintenant qu'il était à l'intérieur de Dean, il n'avait plus la même patience. Il ressentait le besoin de le posséder. De prendre ce dont il avait besoin tout en donnant au jeune homme ce dont lui avait envie. C'était un échange. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Ce fut plus évident encore quand Dean commença à accompagner ses mouvements avec ses hanches. Il touchait sa prostate à intervalles réguliers, lui arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus puissants. Il le connaissait suffisamment à présent pour savoir que cela lui suffirait pour jouir. Il le sentait dans la tension de ses muscles et dans sa façon de crier son nom à présent.

Il continua donc d'aller et venir en lui jusqu'à le sentir se tendre. Il continua à remuer les hanches pour stimuler sa prostate jusqu'à ce que son orgasme se termine avant de s'abandonner enfin au sien. Il cria longuement alors qu'il se répandait à l'intérieur du jeune homme. Quand ce fut fini et qu'ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre sur le lit, Castiel resserra ses dents au niveau de l'épaule du jeune homme pour le marquer. Dean gémit alors, comme s'il vivait un second orgasme et se laissa faire sans proteste. Castiel ne relâcha sa peau que lorsqu'il fut sûr que la marque serait toujours là le lendemain.

\- Balthazar ne pourra pas la manquer, souffla Dean entre deux respirations.

\- Ne prononce pas son nom quand je suis encore en toi, répliqua Castiel aussitôt.

Dean ne protesta pas. Il se contenta de tourner sur le côté, obligeant son petit ami à se retirer de lui. Castiel s'installa sur le flanc à son tour pour pouvoir regarder le jeune homme. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu feras si je continue ? Tu me donneras la fessée ? plaisanta-t-il.

Castiel sourit. Il savait que cette réflexion n'était pas innocente. Ils se souvenaient parfaitement l'un comme l'autre de ce qui était arrivé la dernière fois. Dean avait connu une expérience qui l'avait considérablement perturbé. Il n'avait plus voulu recommencer. Pas parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Castiel mais parce qu'il devait d'abord se faire à l'idée. Il semblait avoir pris sa décision. Et le fait qu'il soit appelé à passer la journée avec un homme déterminé à le séduire demain y était sans doute pour beaucoup. Il savait que Castiel en avait tout autant besoin que lui.

\- Peut-être bien. Après tout, on a toute la journée.

\- Laisse-moi quelques minutes pour reprendre des forces et on en reparlera.

\- Est-ce qu'il s'agit encore d'une de tes plaisanteries que je ne comprends pas ou est-ce que tu es sérieux ?

\- Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux, Cas.

Castiel sourit alors de plus belle. Il avait très envie de recommencer lui aussi. Très envie de voir le jeune homme s'abandonner à cette extase qu'il avait connu la dernière fois. Il aurait alors la responsabilité de veiller sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il en sorte. Il serait là pour l'aider à émerger après. Et il s'assurerait que l'expérience soit parfaite pour lui. Il se sentait à la hauteur de ce challenge. Quand il prendrait place dans la voiture de Balthazar, Dean en ressentirait les effets. Et cela serait une preuve de plus qu'il n'appartenait à personne d'autre qu'à Castiel. Qu'il lui avait donné sa confiance, son corps, son cœur et son âme. Et avait reçu en échange la même chose de sa part. Crowley avait eu tort de penser que la venue de Balthazar finirait par les séparer. Elle avait au contraire renforcer leur couple. Elle les avait rendus plus fort. Castiel s'empresserait de le lui dire dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre finalement.


	13. Avertissement

**Bonjour**

 **Désolée pour le jour de retard mais je suis en formation à Paris et des collègues ont insisté pour qu'on mange ensemble hier. DU coup, je suis rentrée tard et je m'étais levée à 4h30 ce matin pour prendre le train ... je n'ai pas eu le courage de poster.**

 **Merci pour vos messages et votre fidélité.**

 **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira même si Castiel n'y fait qu'une très courte apparition.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Far from home de Five Finger Death Punch**

 **Chapitre 13 : Avertissement**

 _« La raison peut nous avertir de ce qu'il faut éviter, le cœur seul nous dit ce qu'il faut faire. »_

 _Joseph Joubert_

Travailler avec Balthazar n'était finalement pas aussi terrible que Dean l'avait craint. Le premier jour, il l'avait suivi avec un nœud au creux de l'estomac et la certitude que les choses tourneraient mal. Castiel l'avait longuement embrassé avant son départ, sous les yeux de Balthazar bien sûr, pour le rassurer et lui souhaiter bonne chance. Dean lui avait souri avant de quitter la maison.

Son partenaire conduisait une Jaguar que Dean trouvait tout sauf discrète. Tous les regards se tournaient vers eux quand ils étaient arrêtés à un feu rouge. Le moteur faisait un bruit infernal et à chaque accélération, Dean se retrouvait collé au fauteuil avec la nausée.

En temps ordinaire, il aurait probablement su apprécier cette voiture. Il n'était pas forcément un spécialiste mais il aimait les beaux véhicules. Et la Jaguar de Balthazar était un magnifique spécimen. La carrosserie grise était luisante et visiblement lustrée régulièrement. Les sièges étaient en cuir noir. Elle avait toutes les options d'une voiture de luxe. Bien sûr, Dean préférait de loin le charme inhérent aux voitures anciennes. Elles étaient souvent moins confortables et consommaient beaucoup plus d'essence. Mais elles avaient une âme. Et Dean n'aurait jamais échangé sa précieuse Impala contre une Porsche, une Jaguar ou une Ferrari.

Il n'était toutefois pas prétentieux au point de ne pas reconnaitre que la voiture de Balthazar avait la classe. Il n'était cependant pas sûr que son choix soit réellement opportun. Le maître mot dans ce genre de travail était la discrétion. Et ils étaient voyants et remarqués. Ce n'était pas logique et pas prudent.

Le jeune homme choisit toutefois de garder ses critiques pour lui. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec Balthazar dès le premier jour. Il avait vraiment envie que les choses marchent entre eux même s'il détestait cet abruti depuis la première seconde.

Il avait heureusement pour lui les souvenirs de ce que Castiel et lui avaient fait la veille. Il portait toujours sa marque dans son cou. Et quand il était assis, la douleur qui irradiait dans le bas de son dos l'aidait à se souvenir du temps que son petit ami avait passé à lui rappeler qu'ils s'appartenaient mutuellement et que personne ne pourrait s'interposer entre eux.

Bien sûr, Balthazar le remarqua au bout de quelques minutes. Il le fit aussitôt savoir au jeune homme. Dean avait déjà été confronté à des hommes qui le draguaient ouvertement et de façon vulgaire et lourde. Mais jamais avant il n'avait eu à passer autant de temps avec eux. Il ne pouvait pas quitter la voiture et choisir de ne plus jamais revoir Balthazar. Il allait devoir travailler avec lui pendant probablement de longues semaines. Il devait agir intelligemment.

Il ne chercha donc pas à nier ce que son partenaire sous entendait. Il entra même dans les détails de ce que Castiel lui avait fait en insistant bien sur le fait qu'il y avait pris un plaisir incroyable. C'était vrai d'ailleurs.

Car il avait enfin cédé à ses pulsions et demander à Castiel de le plonger à nouveau dans cet état d'extase masochiste qu'il avait connu en prison. Cette fois, il était préparé. Et il put réellement apprécier ce qu'il vécut. Les sensations avaient été décuplées. Il avait eu l'impression de flotter. Castiel avait ensuite pris le temps de le ramener à lui en lui parlant et le gardant serré contre son corps. Dean avait repris ses esprits avec une furieuse envie de recommencer. Pas tout de suite bien sûr. La fessée reçut avait laissé des traces. Mais il n'avait plus peur. Il savait à présent qu'il pouvait compter sur Castiel pour ne pas abuser de la situation et pour veiller sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne pied.

Balthazar finit par cesser ses remarques stupides quand ils livrèrent le premier colis. Il était différent quand il était question de travailler. Il devenait plus sérieux et concentré. Dean le préférait nettement ainsi.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans accroc. Balthazar frôlait parfois le jeune homme de la main. Il faisait toujours en sorte que cela semble innocent ou accidentel. Mais ses doigts s'attardaient parfois dans le bas de son dos, sur son épaule ou une fois sur ses fesses. Dean savait ce qu'il cherchait mais parce qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de lui et que tout cela restait relativement sporadique, il réussit à l'ignorer.

Les jours suivants se passèrent plus ou moins de la même manière. Dean devait reconnaître que Balthazar était quelqu'un d'amusant parfois. Quand il ne jouait pas les séducteurs, il avait de la conversation et était même plutôt intéressant. Dans d'autres circonstances, Dean et lui auraient pu devenir ami. Travailler avec lui avait également l'avantage de rendre Castiel jaloux. Chaque soir, il ressentait le besoin de réaffirmer qu'il était le seul homme capable de satisfaire Dean. Le sexe était absolument génial.

Bien sûr, délivrer des colis et des messages n'était pas réellement stimulant. Dean passait ses journées en voiture à se rendre d'un point A à un point B sans même savoir qui il rencontrait et ce qu'il leur délivrait. Il estimait être capable de bien plus. Mais il s'agissait d'un test qu'il voulait réussir. Et il avait Balthazar pour lui tenir compagnie. C'était mieux que rien. Bien mieux que rester seul à la maison à attendre patiemment que les heures passent.

Après deux semaines durant lesquelles il travailla sans relâche, Balthazar lui annonça qu'il était obligé de partir deux jours pour un rendez-vous en dehors de la ville. Dean ne pouvait pas l'accompagner. Il allait donc être mis en repos forcé. Et si cette idée l'aurait probablement terrifié deux semaines plus tôt, il n'eut pas aussi peur cette fois. Il n'aurait pas recours à l'alcool pour passer le temps. Il l'utiliserait pour se reposer et pour se préparer au retour de son partenaire. Il pourrait également organiser une surprise pour Castiel. Il était convaincu que son petit ami serait ravi d'une telle initiative.

Il se leva plutôt enthousiaste le premier jour. Son petit ami prit le temps de petit déjeuner avec lui avant de le laisser. Dean le regarda partir avec un petit pincement au cœur. Mais il se reprit rapidement et fila prendre une douche. Il déambula ensuite dans la maison en quête de quelque chose à faire. Il regarda la télévision pendant un moment avant de faire quelques longueurs dans la piscine. Il déjeuna rapidement dans la cuisine puis fit une sieste rapide. Quand il se réveilla à nouveau, il était reposé et calme. Il ne ressentait plus ce vide à l'intérieur de lui. Il avait un but à présent. Un objectif. Et cela l'aidait à envisager ces deux jours sous un angle positif.

Il alluma son téléphone en milieu d'après-midi, déterminé à appeler son frère. Il lui avait envoyé des messages régulièrement et avait reçu un appel de sa part la semaine dernière. Mais il avait du temps devant lui et l'envie d'entendre la voix de Sam à nouveau. Il était en train de chercher son nom dans son répertoire quand son téléphone sonna brusquement dans sa main. Il sursauta, surpris puis jeta un coup d'œil au nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran. Pendant une seconde, son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine. Personne ne l'appelait mis à part son frère. Sam semblait avoir demandé à ce qu'on ne le dérange pas. Il se chargeait de faire le message pour tous leurs proches. Mais de toute évidence, Benny avait choisi de passer outre les recommandations de son frère. Car son nom clignotait sur son écran et Dean ne savait pas s'il avait réellement envie de répondre ou non. Il finit toutefois par accepter l'appel. Benny était son ami et il avait été là pour lui quand il était en prison. Il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Son ancien collègue ne méritait pas ça.

\- Allo ?

\- Dean ? Je … excuse-moi mais je suis surpris que tu répondes. Je pensais tomber sur ta messagerie. Sam nous a dit que tu préférais qu'on te joigne par messages.

Le jeune homme se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde. Il savait qu'il était injuste envers ses amis et sa famille. Il les tenait à l'écart sans leur donner une chance d'y remédier. Et il obligeait son frère à leur donner des excuses pour ne pas l'appeler.

\- J'allais appeler Sam quand mon téléphone a sonné.

\- Je suis désolé si je te dérange.

\- Tu ne me déranges pas Benny. Je suis désolé d'avoir fait le mort aussi longtemps mais je suis presque toujours sur la route et tu sais que je n'utilise jamais mon téléphone quand je conduis.

\- Tu es occupé et je le comprends. Je t'envie même. J'aimerais pouvoir partir sur la route pour changer d'air.

\- Mais tu as des responsabilités familiales. Et tu as ton travail.

\- Ce n'est plus pareil sans mon coéquipier. Tu sais qu'ils m'ont collé un nouveau dans les pattes ? Il n'est pas méchant mais il est … particulier disons. Enfin … peu importe, ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle.

Dean ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu en apprenant qu'on l'avait déjà remplacé. Officiellement, il était en repos après sa dernière mission. Mais de toute évidence, on avait mis quelqu'un à sa place auprès de Benny. Un nouveau qui devait très certainement occuper son bureau. Utiliser son ordinateur. Et fouiller dans ses dossiers. Cela le mettait en colère. Même s'il savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le droit d'être furieux puisqu'il avait choisi de partir. Et parce qu'il ne comptait de toute façon pas revenir.

\- Essaie d'être patient avec lui. J'étais nouveau aussi quand j'ai commencé à travailler avec toi.

\- Oui mais tu étais différent. Ça a collé tout de suite entre nous.

\- Ça finira peut-être par coller aussi avec ton nouveau coéquipier.

\- Ce n'est que temporaire de toute façon. Tu reprendras ta place à ton retour.

Dean ne répondit rien. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Benny qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Qu'il ne serait plus jamais un agent du FBI et qu'il ne retrouverait jamais sa place auprès de son coéquipier. Il avait un nouveau partenaire à présent. Et un nouveau métier. Bien sûr, c'était différent. Il était du côté des méchants maintenant. Mais il était en train de se reconstruire une vie et il ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière.

\- Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'appelle non ? demanda alors Benny.

Dean se posait effectivement la question. Il n'avait pas reçu le moindre message de son ami depuis son départ. Il avait des nouvelles par Sam mais rien de plus. Il supposait que Benny devait avoir quelque chose d'important à lui dire pour s'être décidé à l'appeler. Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire par SMS.

\- Ma voix te manquait ? tenta t-il de plaisanter pour ne pas céder à la panique.

\- Ah ah, tu es toujours aussi drôle Winchester. Mais désolé de te décevoir. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

Dean était presque sûr que cela avait un rapport avec leur travail. Et en conséquence avec Castiel bien sûr. Benny était le seul au bureau à savoir la nature réelle des sentiments de Dean pour le criminel. Il n'en avait parlé à personne par amitié pour le jeune homme. Et il lui en était reconnaissant d'ailleurs.

\- Je n'aime pas annoncer ce genre de nouvelles par téléphone et je préfèrerais nettement le faire en face à face mais euh … Castiel … tu sais qu'il s'est échappé non ?

Dean regarda autour de lui une seconde. Il sentit la peur le gagner. Il s'attendait presque à voir débarquer plusieurs agents pour l'arrêter. Pour l'interroger jusqu'à lui faire avouer qu'il était bel et bien parti avec Castiel. Ce qui était stupide. Si le FBI était au courant, Benny ne l'aurait pas appelé pour le prévenir. Il était peut-être son ami mais il était également un très bon agent.

\- Je l'ai lu oui. Est-ce que vous avez une idée de l'endroit où il pourrait se cacher ? demanda t-il.

Il espérait que le FBI n'avait aucune piste. Il avait toutefois besoin d'en savoir plus. Et la seule personne capable de lui donner des informations étaient Benny. Bien sûr, cela revenait à l'utiliser pour aider Castiel et à se rendre coupable d'un délit de plus. Mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en soucier. Pas quand il était question de la sécurité de l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout.

\- A vrai dire non. C'est comme s'il avait disparu de la surface de la terre. Il pourrait être à deux cents mètres de moi ou de l'autre côté de l'hémisphère au moment où on parle. C'est comme pourchasser un fantôme.

\- Oh, souffla Dean, soulagé.

Castiel était doué. Et il avait toute une organisation derrière lui pour l'aider à disparaitre quand c'était nécessaire. C'était une preuve de plus de leur talent et de leur puissance. Dean était finalement la seule chance du FBI de lui mettre la main dessus. Et il ne pouvait pas les aider. Pas même si la demande émanait de son ami. Il avait fait un choix et il devait l'assumer.

\- Oh comme tu dis. On m'a confié l'enquête parce que j'ai travaillé avec toi quand tu étais infiltré. Je me serais bien passé du dossier crois moi. Je n'ai pas envie de revoir ce type et je déteste l'idée de le traquer pendant des mois sans la moindre chance de le retrouver. Mais Turner semble penser que je suis le mieux placé pour réussir cette mission. Et tu sais que je ne peux pas vraiment lui dire « non ».

Dean pouvait imaginer son ami épluchant les dossiers, appelant tous leurs indics et passant des heures à son bureau sans résultats. Il savait combien il pouvait être frustrant de ne pas avancer. Il avait été confronté à des situations similaires par le passé. Il aurait aimé souhaiter à Benny de réussir. Mais son bonheur dépendait de l'échec de son partenaire. Cela le mettait dans une situation inconfortable mais malheureusement inévitable. Il avait toujours su que le jour viendrait où il devrait à nouveau choisir entre le FBI et Castiel. Entre son amitié pour Benny et son amour pour son petit ami. En acceptant de partir avec lui et de mentir à ses proches, il avait déjà pris sa décision. Il devait juste continuer dans cette voie. Mêle si cela pesait ensuite sur sa conscience.

\- Je ne sais pas où il pourrait se trouver Benny, mentit-il alors.

Et voilà. Son choix était fait. C'était aussi simple que ça. Il venait de trahir son ami et il l'avait fait sans même hésiter une seule seconde.

\- Il ne t'a rien dit quand vous étiez en prison ? Il ne t'a pas parlé d'un endroit où il pourrait se cacher si toutefois il devait prendre la fuite ? Un nom, un pays, n'importe quoi ?

\- Si je savais quelque chose Benny, je te l'aurais dit tout de suite.

\- Je sais mais … tu n'étais pas vraiment … tu avais la tête ailleurs à la fin de la mission et tu aurais pu oublier un détail. Je t'avoue que je suis à courts d'idées et complètement désespéré. Ce salopard est en liberté et … il pourrait être en train de commettre un meurtre à l'instant où nous parlons. On doit le retrouver Dean.

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur le canapé et ferma les yeux. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Castiel était en train de faire en ce moment mais il y avait effectivement de grandes chances qu'il soit sur le point de commettre un crime quelconque. Et Dean le couvrait en ne disant rien. Il savait qu'il avait tort. Il aurait dû parler. Peu importait qu'il finisse en prison à son tour. Il n'avait pas le droit de cautionner ses actes de la sorte. Mais il aimait Castiel. Il refusait d'être séparé de lui. Son cœur avait fait son choix et comme toujours, c'était lui qui avait le dessus sur son cerveau.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, il doit avoir quitté le pays. Il choisira probablement un endroit d'où il ne sera pas extradé. Mais ce n'est rien de plus qu'une supposition. Je te l'ai dit. Je ne sais pas où il peut se cacher. On n'a jamais discuté de ça ensemble.

\- Je sais et je n'aurais pas dû te déranger avec tout ça. Je sais que tu es parti pour l'oublier. Tu n'avais certainement pas besoin que je vienne t'ennuyer avec lui à nouveau. Mais je devais tenter ma chance. Juste par acquis de conscience.

\- Je comprends Benny. Et si je pouvais t'aider, je le ferais.

Il mentait avec de plus en plus de facilité et d'aplomb. Avant de rencontrer Castiel, il n'aurait jamais envisagé de couvrir un criminel ou de mentir à son ami. Il avait changé. Il en avait conscience. Et il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'aimer complètement l'homme qu'il était en train de devenir.

\- Sam m'a dit que tu étais en Floride. Tu es toujours du côté de Miami ?

Dean prit quelques secondes pour se souvenir de ce qu'il avait dit à son frère lors de leur dernière conversation. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Benny était un agent entraîné et expérimenté. S'il se trompait et qu'il le soupçonnait de lui mentir, il ne tarderait pas à comprendre ce qu'il lui cachait.

\- Plus maintenant non. J'ai pris la route pour New York.

\- Et tout va comme tu veux ? Tu t'amuses toujours autant ?

\- Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. J'ai rêvé de ce voyage pendant des années. Je suis content de pouvoir enfin le faire.

\- Tu ne t'ennuis pas trop tout seul ?

Dean releva la tête, surpris par la question de son petit ami. Parce qu'il mentait à tout le monde depuis des semaines, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être légèrement paranoïaque. Benny avait-il posé cette question juste parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui ou avait-il des soupçons ? Cherchait-il à le pousser à la faute ? Non. Il ne devait pas commencer à angoisser sans preuves. Il devait rester calme et ne pas commettre d'erreurs. Benny était son ami et il était normal qu'il se fasse du souci pour lui.

\- Je rencontre des gens sur la route. Je ne suis pas seul tout le temps. Et puis, ça me permet aussi de réfléchir un peu. De me poser les bonnes questions et de faire le point sur tout ce que j'ai vécu ces derniers temps.

\- Des rencontres ? Tu veux dire … du genre amical ou …

\- Amicales Benny. Je ne suis pas prêt à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

\- Parce que tu l'aimes toujours.

Sam lui avait dit quelque chose de similaire lors de leur première conversation. Il savait que son frère et son ami avaient du mal à comprendre qu'il puisse toujours aimer un homme comme Castiel. Il ne le connaissait pas comme Dean le connaissait. Pour eux, il n'était rien de plus qu'un monstre et un criminel. Pour le jeune homme, il était celui auprès duquel il s'endormait tous les soirs. Celui qui lui faisait l'amour comme s'il était quelqu'un de précieux qu'il devait chérir. Celui qui avait été là pour s'occuper de lui quand il avait été suffisamment stupide pour boire trop d'alcool. Le Castiel que Dean aimait était un homme bien. Mais il était malheureusement le seul à voir cette facette de sa personnalité.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas logique et que c'est sans doute stupide mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je finirais par l'oublier un jour. Mais j'ai besoin de temps.

\- Non, ce n'était pas un reproche Dean … je ne vais certainement pas te juger pour quelque chose que tu ne maitrises pas. C'était juste un constat. Désolé.

Dean pouvait sentir que son ami était sincère. Il aurait préféré l'entendre lui faire des reproches. Il se serait alors senti moins coupable à l'idée de lui mentir continuellement. Mais Benny était quelqu'un de bien et un ami fidèle. Dean se détestait de lui faire subir tout ça.

\- Et je sais qu'il t'aimait lui aussi … qu'il t'aime toujours sans doute, ajouta finalement Benny après quelques secondes.

Dean le connaissait par cœur et l'avait vu de nombreuses fois mener un interrogatoire. Il savait comment il se comportait quand il cherchait à dire quelque chose sans pour autant l'énoncer clairement. Il était évident que sa dernière réflexion était destinée à faire passer un message. Dean avait même une petite idée de ce que cela signifiait. Il choisit toutefois de ne rien dire pour gagner un peu de temps.

\- Peut-être oui. Ou peut-être qu'il m'a oublié. Je ne le saurais jamais je suppose.

\- Il t'a sauvé la vie Dean. Il ne l'aurait pas fait si tu ne comptais pas vraiment pour lui.

\- Ou il l'a fait pour essayer d'obtenir les bonnes grâces de mes supérieurs. Il espérait peut-être atténuer sa peine et obtenir un arrangement en me sauvant la vie. Il ne m'a pas vraiment donné d'explications précises.

\- Si c'était là sa seule motivation alors il aurait essayé de négocier. Il n'aurait pas pris la fuite. Il doit savoir que le jour où on lui mettra la main dessus, il prendra perpétuité. Qu'il t'ait sauvé la vie ne change plus rien à présent.

Dean se demandait combien de temps son ami allait mettre pour en venir aux faits. Il tournait clairement autour du pot parce qu'il n'avait pas encore le courage de dire ce qu'il pensait. Le jeune homme soupira longuement, agacé et frustré par cette conversation.

\- Qu'il m'aime ou non ne change rien à la situation de toute façon. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Alors je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'en débattre ensemble.

\- C'est là que tu te trompes justement. Je pense que ça pourrait faire toute la différence.

\- Ah oui et pourquoi ?

Benny ne répondit pas immédiatement et Dean prit alors quelques secondes pour se préparer à ce qu'il savait que son ami allait lui dire. Sam lui avait tenu des propos plus ou moins similaires avant.

\- Il pourrait tenter de te retrouver, déclara finalement Benny.

C'était dit. Dean savait cette fois que la déclaration de son ami n'était pas entièrement innocente. Il était probablement inquiet à l'idée que Castiel puisse tenter de le retrouver mais il l'espérait aussi sans doute d'une certaine manière. Car il pensait que cela lui permettrait de mettre enfin la main sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas se douter que Dean ne le dénoncerait pas.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il prendrait le risque de se faire coincer juste pour me revoir ? je suis flatté que tu puisses le penser mais tu me surestimes. Je ne suis pas irremplaçable. Il a sans doute déjà trouvé quelqu'un pour réchauffer son lit à l'heure où nous parlons.

Il détestait faire de telles remarques sur Castiel. Même s'il savait parfaitement que c'était faux, cela renforçait l'image négative que tout le monde avait de lui. Dean aurait aimé pouvoir le défendre. Dire clairement à ses proches que son petit ami n'était pas ce salopard et ce monstre qu'ils imaginaient tous. Qu'il tenait sincèrement à lui et qu'il ne le remplacerait pas aussi facilement. Mais il devait continuer à mentir pour leur bien à tous les deux.

\- Dean, on n'oublie pas aussi facilement quelqu'un qu'on aime. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir. Et je pense sincèrement que tu manques à Castiel.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de dire Benny ? Viens en droit au but s'il te plait.

\- Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est qu'il a sans doute pris le temps de s'installer quelque part mais qu'il pourrait ensuite envisager de prendre contact avec toi … peut être même essayer de te convaincre de le rejoindre. Et s'il le fait …

\- Je refuserais. Je ne vais pas vivre avec un criminel et prendre la fuite avec lui. On n'est pas dans un film Benny. C'est la réalité et dans la réalité, les gens comme moi ne suivent pas aveuglément les gens comme lui.

C'était une réflexion logique et qui tenait la route. Qui aurait probablement été vraie pour l'ancien Dean. Avant de connaître Castiel, il aurait tout mis en œuvre pour faire tomber un criminel de son envergure. Il n'aurait même pas envisagé tomber amoureux d'un meurtrier. Mais parfois, la logique ne tenait pas la route quand les sentiments prenaient le relai. Et Dean était devenu complice d'un homme qu'il aurait dû haïr.

\- Je sais que tu ne le rejoindras pas. Je te fais confiance Dean. Tu l'aimes peut-être mais tu es intelligent et raisonnable et tu sais qu'il n'en ressortirait rien de bon pour toi. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais sous-entendre. Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est qu'il prendra peut-être contact avec toi, et que dans ce cas, tu auras besoin de le faire parler … peut être d'entrer dans son jeu pour obtenir des informations de sa part. Je me déteste de te demander ça mais à l'heure qu'il est, tu es notre meilleure chance Dean.

Ce que Benny lui demandait n'était pas vraiment une surprise pour le jeune homme. Il était normal pour son ami d'utiliser ce maigre avantage en leur faveur. Il ne faisait rien de plus qu'exiger de Dean qu'il fasse son travail.

\- Donc tu me demandes de jouer les hommes amoureux et de lui mentir s'il m'appelle … de lui dire que je veux le rejoindre pour savoir où il se cache ?

\- Je sais que c'est dangereux et sans doute délicat quand on sait que tu as réellement des sentiments pour lui mais … tu ne dois pas oublier quel genre d'homme il est.

Dean ne l'oubliait pas. Il savait exactement ce que Castiel faisait quand il n'était pas avec lui-même s'il n'avait aucun détail. Il l'avait même vu couvert du sang d'une de ses victimes. Il n'était pas aveugle et il n'était pas stupide. Mais il savait également que Castiel n'était pas qu'un criminel. C'était tout ce qui faisait la différence. Et c'était pour ça qu'il était capable de fermer les yeux sur ses occupations.

\- Je sais et je le ferais. S'il prend contact avec moi … ce dont je doute fortement … je ferais en sorte d'obtenir des informations. Et je te les transmettrais aussitôt. Mais ne fonde pas trop d'espoir dans cette théorie Benny … je suis convaincu qu'il est déjà loin et qu'il m'a oublié.

\- Peut-être mais on ne sait jamais.

Dean se leva finalement du canapé. Il avait du mal à rester en place. Il venait de faire une promesse à son ami qu'il ne serait jamais en mesure de tenir. C'était pire encore qu'un simple mensonge. Il détestait se mettre dans cette situation. Il pénétra dans la cuisine et jeta un coup d'œil à la bouteille de whisky que Castiel avait rangé dans un coin. Il ne les avait pas cachés comme Dean l'avait fait pour son père quand il était encore alcoolique. Il avait confiance en son petit ami et il savait qu'il n'y toucherait plus. Mais l'envie était là à nouveau. Car cette conversation avec Benny venait de rouvrir une plaie qui commençait tout juste à cicatriser. Dean ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait supporter ces montagnes russes émotionnelles. Il était fatigué de devoir jouer un rôle. Fatigué de devoir mentir en permanence.

\- S'il te contacte Dean, tu dois me promettre de te montrer prudent. Je sais que c'est moi qui t'ai demandé d'essayer de le faire parler mais … tu ne dois pas prendre de risques. S'il ne dit rien ou s'il a le moindre soupçon, n'insiste pas. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il puisse t'arriver quelque chose par ma faute.

Benny était définitivement quelqu'un de bien. Malgré la mission qu'on lui avait confiée et la pression qu'il devait subir de la part de ses supérieurs, il continuait à penser aux intérêts de son ami avant tout. Dean aurait voulu pouvoir en faire autant. Il ne méritait clairement pas l'amitié d'un homme comme Benny.

\- Je te promets d'être prudent. Je ne vais pas me mettre en danger à nouveau. La première fois m'a servi de leçon.

\- Et ne dis rien à Sam s'il te plait. Il m'arracherait les yeux s'il savait.

\- Sam n'a pas besoin de savoir. De toute façon, je refuse de l'inquiéter pour quelque chose qui n'a que très peu de chances d'arriver.

Benny sembla soulagé de l'entendre et remercia longuement Dean d'avoir accepté de l'écouter. Le jeune homme l'écouta tout en observant la bouteille d'alcool. Peut-être qu'un verre l'aiderait à oublier la promesse qu'il venait de faire. Peut-être qu'un deuxième l'aiderait ensuite à oublier jusqu'au coup de fil de Benny. Il savait qu'il décevrait Castiel en répétant cette erreur mais à cet instant précis, il n'était plus obnubilé que par une chose. Se changer les idées. Et il ne voyait pas d'autre solution pour y parvenir.

\- Andrea te passe le bonjour au fait. Elle m'a fait promettre de te dire que tu es le bienvenu chez nous quand tu seras rentré. On veut tout savoir de ton petit voyage.

Dean détourna les yeux de la bouteille de whisky en grimaçant. Non. Il n'allait pas céder à ses pulsions. Il était plus fort que ça.

\- Remercie la pour moi et dis-lui que ce sera avec plaisir. Je ne sais pas encore quand je rentrerais mais je viendrais vous voir aussitôt. C'est promis.

\- T'as plutôt intérêt Dean. Parce que tu nous manques à tous.

\- Vous me manquez aussi les gars. Mais j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul. J'espère juste que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop.

\- Personne ne t'en veut Dean. On te comprend. Sans doute qu'on aurait fait la même chose à ta place.

Dean en doutait mais il le garda pour lui. Il ne voulait pas de la compassion de son ami. Il ne voulait l'entendre lui dire à nouveau que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Qu'il n'était coupable de rien. Il avait juste besoin de mettre un terme à cette conversation et de passer à autre chose. Mais il ne pouvait pas raccrocher au nez de son ami. Benny ne méritait pas ça.

\- Je vais devoir te laisser vieux. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé d'endroit pour la nuit et je suis crevé. On se rappelle ?

\- Bien sûr. Tu as mon numéro et je serais ravi de t'entendre à nouveau.

\- Je t'appellerais, c'est promis.

\- Merci pour tout Dean.

\- Non merci à toi. Passe le bonjour à Andrea pour moi. Et à Rufus aussi.

\- Je le ferais.

Ils se saluèrent ensuite puis Dean raccrocha. Il observa son téléphone une seconde avant de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil à la bouteille de whisky. Il aurait aimé ne pas être tenté de boire. Il avait vraiment cru que sa dernière expérience aurait suffi à chasser cette idée de sa tête. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il avait ressenti en commençant à boire. L'alcool l'avait aidé à tout oublier. Il s'était senti mal ensuite et il l'avait chèrement payé le lendemain. Mais pendant quelques heures, il n'avait plus pensé à Sam et à ses mensonges. A sa fuite et à tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis. C'était artificiel et temporaire bien sûr. Mais c'était également génial.

Le jeune homme fit un pas en direction de la bouteille avant de se souvenir que son téléphone était toujours allumé. Castiel avait exigé qu'il l'éteigne après chacun de ses appels. Il regarda l'écran puis le déverrouilla. Il avait songé à appeler son frère mais il n'avait pas la force de lui mentir à lui aussi après avoir menti à Benny. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas rester sans rien faire ou il finirait par commettre une bêtise. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne capable de le comprendre. Il composa le numéro de Castiel. Son petit ami répondit après deux sonneries.

\- Dean ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il était évident que son coup de fil l'avait inquiété. Il ne l'avait jamais appelé depuis ce numéro. Il n'avait même jamais cherché à le joindre quand il était au travail. Il devait penser que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Dean se sentait stupide de le déranger quand il aurait dû être capable de gérer cette situation seul.

\- Rien … je … je vais bien Cas. J'ai juste … j'avais envie d'entendre ta voix.

C'était une excuse minable et il le savait parfaitement. Il espérait juste que Castiel ne serait pas trop en colère contre lui. Il l'entendit parler à une autre personne puis s'éloigner avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je te connais Dean et il est évident qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Tu ne m'aurais pas appelé sinon. Alors tu vas me dire ce qui cloche et on va en discuter calmement.

\- Ce n'est rien de sérieux et ça peut attendre ce soir. Je n'aurais pas dû te déranger.

\- Dean, parle-moi.

Quand Castiel employait ce ton, Dean ne pouvait pas refuser. Car cela sonnait comme un ordre et le jeune homme obéissait toujours. C'était plus fort que lui. Il savait que Castiel n'aimait pas vraiment utiliser le pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui en dehors du sexe. Mais il le faisait tout de même quand il jugeait que c'était nécessaire.

\- Benny m'a appelé. J'ai allumé mon portable pour appeler Sam et il … je n'aurais pas dû répondre mais c'est mon ami et … il m'a parlé de toi. Il m'a dit que tu t'étais échappé et que tu pourrais avoir envie de me contacter. J'ai essayé de lui dire que tu m'avais sans doute oublié et que tu étais déjà loin mais il … il m'a demandé de le prévenir si tu essayais d'entrer en contact avec moi. Je ne le ferais pas bien sûr mais je le lui ai promis parce que c'est ce qu'il s'attendait à ce que je fasse et … il mérite mieux que ça. Il ne te connait pas comme je te connais. Il ne peut pas comprendre pourquoi je ne te dénoncerais jamais.

\- Tu crois qu'il pourrait avoir des soupçons ?

\- Non je suis convaincu qu'il ne se doute de rien. Je suis juste … je n'aime pas l'idée de lui mentir. Je ne l'aurais jamais fait avant et … j'ai vu cette bouteille de whisky dans la cuisine. Pendant une seconde, j'ai eu envie de boire pour oublier. J'ai préféré t'appeler avant de le faire.

\- Dean, tu sais que cela n'arrangera rien.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête puis sortit de la cuisine. Il devait s'éloigner de la tentation et se concentrer avant tout sur la voix de Castiel. C'était la seule chose qui lui permettrait de tenir bon.

\- Je comprends que c'est difficile pour toi. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas mentir à tout le monde. Mais tu sais pourquoi tu le fais.

\- Oui bien sûr … je t'aime et je ne peux pas imaginer de vivre sans toi. Mais quand je parle avec … avec Sam ou Benny, je me souviens de celui que j'étais avant et parfois … parfois je ne réussis plus à me souvenir que j'ai fait ce choix en connaissance de cause et que je l'ai accepté. J'avais juste besoin que tu me le rappelles.

\- Je vais faire en sorte de rentrer le plus rapidement possible et on en discutera calmement ensemble. Est-ce que ça te convient ?

\- Je … oui merci.

Dean se sentait ridicule. Il était adulte et il aurait dû être capable de gérer ce problème seul. Il n'était pas comme son père. Il n'était pas faible au point d'avoir recours à un subterfuge pour fuir ce qu'il traversait. Il avait fait un choix et il devait pouvoir l'assumer. Il savait qu'il y aurait des rechutes mais il avait vraiment cru avoir la force de leur faire face seul.

\- Tu as une nouvelle vie avec moi maintenant et tu dois tirer un trait sur ce que tu étais avant. Pas sur tes proches bien sûr. Je sais que tu as besoin d'eux et je ferais en sorte que tu les vois à nouveau. Mais tu n'es plus un agent du FBI. Tu n'es plus du côté de la loi maintenant. Ce choix, tu l'as fait consciemment. Personne ne t'a forcé la main. Tu ne peux pas en douter à chaque fois que tu as un de tes amis au téléphone ou tu ne pourras jamais être pleinement heureux. Je peux être là pour toi quand tu te poses des questions mais je ne peux pas accomplir de miracle. Ça doit venir de toi. Est-ce que tu le comprends ?

Dean pouvait sentir l'agacement de Castiel dans son ton. Il se doutait qu'il devait être fatiguant pour lui d'entendre son petit ami remettre tout en cause un jour sur deux. Il n'aurait pas dû l'appeler. Il avait toutefois espéré que Castiel pourrait le comprendre à nouveau. Sans doute était-ce trop demandé pour quelqu'un comme lui.

\- Je suis désolé. Je te promets que je vais faire un effort. Je vais déjà mieux. Entendre ta voix … c'était exactement ce dont 'j'avais besoin.

\- Tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux Dean. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment de temps à te consacrer. Je suis … disons occupé pour le moment. Je te vois à la maison et on en reparlera ensemble d'accord ?

\- D'accord. Oui. Désolé. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi bébé. A plus tard.

Castiel raccrocha sur ces mots et Dean resta quelques secondes immobile son téléphone collé contre son oreille. Il regrettait d'avoir passé ce coup de fil. Castiel avait été patient jusque-là mais c'était sans doute la goutte d'eau de trop. Celle qui ferait déborder le vase. Dean ne voulait pas devenir un poids pour son petit ami. Mais c'était pourtant exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire en doutant constamment de ses choix.

Il finit par éteindre son téléphone, furieux contre lui-même. Il aurait aimé se montrer plus fort. Castiel méritait mieux qu'un petit ami faible et à la limite de l'alcoolisme. Sam méritait mieux qu'un frère qui lui mentait constamment. Et Benny méritait sans doute mieux qu'un ancien coéquipier qui lui faisait des promesses en l'air quand sa carrière était très certainement en jeu. Dean décevait tout le monde. Il manquait à tous ses devoirs. Il ne pouvait pas continuer sur cette voie. Il était temps pour lui de se reprendre en main.

Il rangea son téléphone dans la poche de son jean puis regarda autour de lui. Il ne savait pas exactement quand Castiel allait rentrer. Et il avait la sensation d'étouffer dans cette maison. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Son petit ami lui avait assuré qu'il pouvait sortir s'il en avait besoin. C'était donc exactement ce qu'il allait faire.

Il se repassa la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Castiel en tête alors qu'il grimpait derrière le volant de sa voiture. Il savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas dû le déranger. Mais son petit ami aurait également pu se montrer plus compréhensif et patient. Il n'était pas en mesure de comprendre ce que Dean traversait. Il n'aimait personne d'autre que le jeune homme et lui-même. Il n'avait jamais perdu qui que ce soit. Il savait toutefois que Dean était le seul à avoir fait des sacrifices dans cette histoire. Le seul à avoir tout abandonné. Lui avait effectivement toutes les raisons d'être pleinement heureux. Dean, en revanche, devait composer avec sa culpabilité et ses doutes. Il devait se reconstruire et devenir un autre. Ce n'était pas simple. Il était normal de se poser des questions.

Dean secoua la tête alors qu'il sentait la colère monter en lui. Il aurait aimé que son petit ami quitte tout pour venir le voir. Ce n'était probablement pas possible pour lui. Mais ça aurait été la preuve qu'il faisait passer les intérêts du jeune homme avant les siens. Avant son travail. Cela aurait suffi à le calmer pour de bon.

Il démarra finalement puis sortit de la propriété. Il fut surpris que personne ne cherche à le retenir. Il ne s'attarda toutefois pas et s'engagea rapidement sur la route. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il allait. Aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. Mais le simple fait de quitter la maison le soulageait déjà d'un poids. Il se sentait un peu plus libre.

Il se concentra sur le bruit du moteur de sa voiture et sur le paysage qui défilait autour de lui. Les mots de Benny et de Castiel résonnaient toujours à ses oreilles mais il se sentait tout de même un peu mieux. Il ne ressentait plus le besoin de boire. Il avait juste envie de rouler pendant quelques heures sans but puis de rejoindre la maison pour retrouver Castiel. Il prendrait alors le temps de s'excuser à nouveau. Son petit ami serait peut-être calmé et plus compréhensif un fois en face de lui.

Dean prit une grande inspiration avant de prendre la direction du centre-ville. Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter quelque part. il ne prendrait pas le risque d'être vu. Mais il en connaissait pas les environs et s'il s'aventurait trop loin, il risquait de se perdre bêtement. Il ne cherchait pas à fuir. Il voulait juste prendre l'air.

Rapidement, il commença à apercevoir les premiers bâtiments. Il y avait un peu de circulation mais c'était relativement calme à cette heure-ci. Suffisamment pour que Dean ne se sente pas pris au piège. Il continua donc de rouler. Il était arrêté à un feu rouge quand il aperçut une voiture familière du coin de l'œil. Il fronça les sourcils, surpris. Balthazar était censé avoir quitté la ville pour deux jours. C'était la raison pour laquelle Dean était au repos. Mais sa Jaguar était pourtant garée devant un immeuble luxueux. Et Dean savait que son partenaire ne serait pas parti sans elle. Il l'aimait bien trop. Il se gara finalement derrière lui puis coupa son moteur. Il avait trouvé une occupation en fin de compte. Il allait découvrir pourquoi Balthazar lui avait menti. Et peut-être cela lui permettrait-il d'oublier tout le reste et de se concentrer à nouveau sur autre chose. Il sourit. La chance semblait enfin avoir tourné.


	14. Tentation

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le chapitre 14 avec un jour de retard à nouveau. Je n'ai même pas d'excuses cette fois. J'ai juste oublié de poster hier soir. Ne m'en voulez pas. Je suis extrêmement fatiguée ces derniers temps et je n'ai plus les idées claires.**

 **Bref, merci pour votre fidélité et vos messages. Dans ce chapitre, Dean commet une bêtise. Castiel pourra t-il lui pardonner ?**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Thinking of you de Katy Perry**

 **Chapitre 14 : Tentation**

 _« Le seul moyen de se délivrer d'une tentation, c'est d'y céder. Résistez et votre âme se rend malade à force de languir ce qu'elle s'interdit. »_

 _Oscar Wilde_

Dean observa longuement la Jaguar derrière laquelle il était garé depuis un bon quart d'heure maintenant. En coupant le moteur de sa voiture, il était convaincu qu'enquêter sur la présence de Balthazar en ville alors qu'il était supposé être parti était une bonne idée. Son partenaire lui avait clairement menti et il était également possible qu'il ait menti à Crowley. Il existait bien sûr une possibilité que l'ordre de rester en ville émane de son patron. Dean n'était pas là pour causer des ennuis à Balthazar. Il voulait juste s'occuper et ce mystère lui avait semblé intéressant à résoudre sur le coup.

Mais il n'en était plus aussi sûr à présent. Confronter Balthazar pourrait lui attirer des ennuis. Crowley avait été suffisamment clair. Dean ne devait surtout pas se mêler de leurs affaires. Il devait se contenter de faire ce qu'on lui demandait sans chercher à en savoir plus. S'il sortait des limites imposées, il risquait de le mettre en colère. Et il verrait ensuite tout ceci retomber sur Castiel. Ce qui était bien pire que s'attirer des ennuis à lui-même. Il se fichait de ce qu'on pouvait lui faire. Mais il ne supportait pas l'idée que Castiel puisse souffrir de son erreur.

Il y avait de toute évidence forcément une explication. Balthazar semblait être un employé modèle. Il aimait ce qu'il faisait et il était loyal. Il n'avait aucune raison de mentir à son patron et sans doute aucune volonté de le trahir. Mais il lui avait pourtant assuré qu'on l'envoyait loin de San Antonio pour une mission importante. Pourquoi avoir menti à Dean ? Il aurait pu lui dire simplement qu'il avait quelque chose à faire et que le jeune homme ne pouvait pas en savoir plus. Cela aurait suffi et ne l'aurait pas vexé. De toute façon, il doutait que Balthazar se soucie de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde en regardant autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans un quartier chic du centre-ville. Les immeubles étaient récents et les boutiques ne vendaient que des produits hors de prix destinés à une élite. Balthazar pouvait parfaitement être venu ici pour rencontrer quelqu'un. Ou peut-être était-ce ici qu'il vivait. Les deux explications avaient du sens.

Mais le passé d'agent du FBI du jeune homme le poussait à se questionner. Il avait la sensation que quelque chose lui échappait. Il détestait ça. Il ne voulait pas être mêlé aux histoires de Crowley plus que nécessaire. Mais si balthazar leur mentait et préparait quelque chose, cela risquait de retomber sur Castiel.

Dean pouvait l'appeler. C'était sans nul doute la solution la plus raisonnable. Il lui expliquerait la situation puis lui laisserait le choix de ce qu'il devait faire ou non. Il ne prendrait aucun risque et Castiel serait sans doute content de voir qu'il ne faisait rien sans le consulter au préalable. Il était toutefois réticent à le contacter. Il était encore en colère après la réaction de son petit ami à son coup de fil. Il savait que si Balthazar était là pour une bonne raison, Castiel lui reprocherait de lui avoir fait perdre son temps. Et cela compliquerait un peu plus les choses entre eux. Dean ne pouvait pas l'appeler sans en savoir plus.

Il n'avait personne d'autre à contacter et il ne savait pas quoi faire maintenant qu'il était. Repartir sans enquêter n'était pas envisageable. Il pourrait passer à côté de quelque chose et s'en mordre ensuite les doigts.

Non. Dean ne pouvait pas ignorer ce qu'il avait vu et il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Il prit une grande inspiration puis sortit de sa voiture. Il s'approcha de la Jaguar de Balthazar pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas trompé de véhicules. Il avait passé deux semaines à voyager à l'intérieur et il la connaissait par cœur à présent. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre passager et sut qu'il avait vu juste. C'était bien la voiture de son partenaire.

Une fois rassuré sur ce point, il posa sa main sur le capot pour voir si le moteur était encore chaud. Ce n'était pas le cas. Il était donc évident que Balthazar était arrivé depuis un moment. La question était maintenant de savoir où il pouvait bien se trouver. Dean ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il ne connaissait pas le nom de famille de son partenaire. Il ne pouvait pas regarder ceux notés sur l'interphone des immeubles en quête du sien. Il ne pouvait pas non plus faire le tour des magasins en demandant à tout le monde s'ils avaient vu quelqu'un correspondant à sa description. Quand il était agent du FBI, il lui suffisait de brandir son insigne pour obtenir des réponses. Mais il devait être discret. Il était coincé.

Frustré, il s'appuya contre le capot de la voiture et croisa ses bras sur son torse. Il pouvait attendre patiemment que Balthazar revienne et lui dire ensuite qu'il avait vu sa voiture en passant et qu'il avait été suffisamment surpris pour décider de s'arrêter. Il doutait que Balthazar réponde à ses questions mais il pourrait peut-être en apprendre un peu plus. C'était de toute façon sa seule solution. Il espérait juste que son partenaire sortirait avant que Castiel ne rentre et ne commence à s'inquiéter de son absence.

Le soleil tapait fort au-dessus de sa tête et Dean commença rapidement à avoir chaud. Il détestait le climat du Texas. Il n'aimait pas l'humidité dans l'air. Il n'aimait pas la chaleur perpétuelle. Il n'y avait pas de vent. Pas le moindre air. C'était étouffant et insupportable. Dean essuya la sueur sur son front. Il aurait dû prendre une bouteille d'eau avant de partir. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'il finirait par faire le pied de grue en plein soleil.

Il avait souvent été en planque avec Benny par le passé. Il n'avait jamais trouvé cela ennuyeux. Il était avec son ami et ils discutaient pour passer le temps. Mais seul et sous un soleil de plomb, il se lassa rapidement. Il y avait des cafés le long de la rue et Dean avait un peu d'argent sur lui. Il pourrait attendre au frais et se désaltérer. Il lui suffirait de choisir une place proche de la vitre pour pouvoir surveiller la voiture.

Décidé, il s'écarta de la voiture et prit la direction du café le plus proche.

\- Dean ?

Le jeune homme s'immobilisa, la main posée sur la poignée de la porte. C'était la voix de Balthazar. Pendant une seconde, Dean eut la sensation d'être pris la main dans le sac. Il déglutit avec peine avant de faire volte-face pour regarder son partenaire approcher.

\- Il me semblait bien t'avoir reconnu depuis ma fenêtre mais je n'étais pas sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Balthazar ne semblait pas nerveux ou gêné de le trouver là. Il semblait juste curieux quant à la raison de sa présence.

\- Depuis ta fenêtre ? demanda le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

S'il avait bien entendu ce que son partenaire venait de lui dire, cela signifiait qu'il était chez lui jusque-là. Cela voulait sans doute dire qu'il ne manigançait rien. Il était peut-être juste rentré plus tôt. Ou son rendez-vous avait été annulé. Dans tous les cas, Dean n'aurait pas dû s'inquiéter.

\- Depuis ma fenêtre oui. J'habite de l'autre côté de la rue. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

\- Non, je … en fait, je passais dans le coin et j'ai vu ta voiture. J'ai été surpris parce que tu devais avoir quitté la ville et … enfin je … je pensais que …

\- Que ça méritait que tu t'arrêtes pour enquêter ?

Dean hocha la tête en détournant le regard. Il était inutile de nier. Balthazar avait vu clair dans son jeu.

\- J'aurais fait la même chose tu sais. Ce n'est pas un problème. Je trouve même que c'est plutôt bon signe.

\- Ah oui ? Tu n'es pas en colère que j'ai pu douter de toi ?

Il aurait cru que Balthazar n'apprécierait pas qu'on puisse douter de sa loyauté. Castiel détestait cela et il se souvenait que Gabriel était pareil. Mais son partenaire ne semblait pas avoir le même problème. Au contraire, il semblait même plutôt amusé par la situation.

\- Non je ne suis pas en colère. Tu étais en droit de te poser des questions. Mais sois rassuré, je ne prépare rien en cachette. Mon rendez-vous a été décalé à demain alors je profite d'une journée de repos bien mérité.

Dean ne pouvait pas être sûr que Balthazar lui disait la vérité. Il semblait toutefois sincère. Il choisit de le croire pour le moment. De toute façon, il ne voyait pas comment lui faire avouer qu'il mentait. Si toutefois il mentait.

\- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu ne sortais pas seul.

\- Tu veux savoir si j'ai fui ma prison ou si on m'a libéré sur paroles ?

Balthazar rit une seconde, visiblement amusé par sa plaisanterie. Il semblait avoir moins de mal à comprendre son humour que Castiel. Mais une nouvelle fois, son petit ami avait déjà du mal à comprendre le second degré.

\- Non, je sais bien que tu n'es pas prisonnier. Je croyais juste que tu n'avais pas trop envie de sortir seul.

\- Oui et bien … j'en avais assez d'être enfermé et j'avais besoin d'air.

\- De l'air à cette période en plein milieu du Texas ? Tu aurais plus de chance de trouver ça chez toi qu'en centre-ville. C'est irrespirable à cette période de l'année. En fait c'est irrespirable tout le temps mais … on finit par s'y faire.

\- J'avais besoin de changer d'air si tu préfères, précisa Dean.

Balthazar sourit alors.

\- J'avais compris. Je voulais juste plaisanter. Mais de toute évidence, tu n'es pas d'humeur alors … laisse tomber. Je suppose que tu ne m'en diras pas plus si je te demande ce qui te pose un problème ?

Dean avait envie de parler de ce qui le gênait. Il avait envie de se confier à quelqu'un. Mais Balthazar n'était pas son ami. Il était tout juste son « collègue ». Il ne se voyait pas lui ouvrir son cœur et lui parler de ses problèmes avec ses proches et avec Castiel.

\- Non je ne vais pas te parler. De toute façon, même si j'en avais envie, je sais que ça finirait par me retomber dessus.

\- Je plaisante peut-être souvent mais je sais être sérieux quand c'est nécessaire. Et tu seras peut-être surpris de l'apprendre mais je suis souvent de bon conseil.

\- Merci mais non merci.

\- Tu pourrais au moins monter boire un verre pour te changer les idées non ? Enfin sauf si Castiel t'attend. Je ne voudrais pas te causer des ennuis. Je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup.

La proposition était tentante. Même s'il n'était pas son ami, Balthazar était la seule personne qu'il connaissait en ville à part Crowley et Castiel. Il savait que son petit ami serait furieux de le savoir en sa compagnie mais parce qu'il lui en voulait toujours, il voyait cela comme un moyen de se venger. Il ne serait pas obligé de parler. Il pourrait penser à autre chose pendant un moment. Après tout, c'était ce qu'il cherchait en quittant la maison. Il y a toutefois un hic. Il n'avait pas vraiment confiance en Balthazar. Et l'idée de passer du temps à parler de tout et de rien avec un criminel lui posait un problème.

\- Dean, je te promets que je ne tenterais rien, asura alors Balthazar après quelques secondes.

Il semblait sincère. Il pouvait jouer un jeu. Mais Dean n'était pas sans défense et s'il devait se battre, il en était parfaitement capable. Il était peut-être temps pour lui de donner une chance à son partenaire. C'était peut-être sa chance de se faire enfin un ami. Dieu sait qu'il en avait besoin.

\- Juste quelques minutes alors. Je dois rentrer bientôt, accepta t-il finalement.

Balthazar lui sourit puis lui fit digne de le suivre. Ils traversèrent la rue pour entrer dans un immeuble de l'autre côté. Le hall en lui-même était impressionnant. Le sol était couvert de marbre et les murs de miroirs. Il avait visiblement été conçu pour impressionner. Et démontrer dès leur entrée à ceux qui franchissaient la porte qu'il n'était occupé que par des gens extrêmement riches. Dean n'aimait pas cet étalage de richesses. Il préférait les endroits plus simples où il se sentait bien plus à l'aise. Il le garda toutefois pour lui et suivit Balthazar dans l'ascenseur. Il ne fut pas surpris quand son partenaire appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage après avoir entré un code sur le clavier juste au-dessus. Ils firent le voyage en silence. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, ils se retrouvèrent directement dans l'appartement de Balthazar. Cela expliquait le code. C'était une question de sécurité. L'appartement de son partenaire occupait tout le dernier étage. C'était prétentieux et impersonnel. Mais sans doute que pour lui, c'était le minimum vital.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de décoration et visiblement aucun objet personnel. Les meubles avaient été choisi avec soin et s'accordaient tous les uns avec les autres. Le salon était immense mais froid. Le jeune homme n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'en voir plus car Balthazar avait déjà pris le chemin de la cuisine. Dean le suivit aussitôt.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu bois ? demanda son partenaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ? répliqua t-il en entrant dans la cuisine.

Elle ressemblait à celle de la maison où il vivait avec Castiel. Impersonnelle mais parfaitement équipée. Dean se demanda alors s'ils avaient tous le même architecte d'intérieur. L'idée le fit sourire.

\- Je peux faire du café. J'ai des sodas et de la bière au frigo.

\- Je veux bien une bière.

Balthazar acquiesça puis sortit deux bouteilles du frigo. Il fit ensuite signe au jeune homme de le suivre dans le salon où ils prirent place sur le canapé en cuir qui s'y trouvait.

\- Ma question ne va sans doute pas te plaire mais … est-ce que Castiel sait que tu es sorti ?

Balthazar avait raison. Dean n'aimait pas qu'il puisse penser qu'il avait besoin de l'autorisation de son petit ami pour quitter la maison. Ce n'était néanmoins pas entièrement faux. Il avait dû lui demander s'il en avait le droit. Et il n'était sorti aujourd'hui que parce qu'il avait e l'accord de Castiel quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Non il ne le sait pas. Et à vrai dire je me fiche de ce qu'il pourra en dire. Je suis libre d'aller et venir après tout. Je peux me passer de son avis.

Il savait qu'il en avait trop dit et qu'il allait éveiller les soupçons de Balthazar en tenant ces propos mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il était en colère contre Castiel. Il lui en voulait de ne pas avoir su se montrer plus compréhensif.

\- Oh … vous avez des problèmes ? Je croyais que tout allait bien entre vous. Et oui, je sais que ça ne me regarde pas. C'est juste … enfin si tu veux en parler à quelqu'un, je suis là.

\- Pour que tu puisses t'en servir contre moi ensuite et me charrier jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ? Non merci.

\- Dean … je peux te garantir que mon offre est totalement désintéressée. Et sincère. Mais je ne te force pas. Tu peux rester ici autant que tu le souhaiteras. Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire de toute façon.

Il n'aurait pas su dire si c'était les mots choisis par Balthazar ou si c'était son regard qui semblait réellement sincère qui le poussa à parler mais sans réellement s'en rendre compte, Dean commença à raconter ce qui l'avait poussé à partir de la maison.

\- Le problème c'est qu'il … je sais qu'on est différents lui et moi. Et je sais qu'il a du mal à comprendre certaines choses mais … parfois j'aimerais qu'il fasse un effort et qu'il me prenne au sérieux. Qu'il prenne mes problèmes au sérieux. Parce que je n'ai personne d'autre à qui parler ici et … ce n'est pas simple pour moi.

Balthazar hocha la tête. Il ne semblait pas avoir envie de se moquer de lui. Ce qui en soit était déjà une surprise pour Dean.

\- Il n'a simplement pas l'habitude de se soucier de ce genre de choses. Il ne s'est jamais attaché à quelqu'un avant toi et je pense qu'il a besoin d'apprendre comment on se comporte quand on est en couple. Il ne le fait pas exprès. Il ne cherche pas à te faire du mal. C'est juste ce qu'il est.

Dean savait déjà tout ça. Mais il était fatigué de devoir expliquer à son petit ami comment il convenait de se comporter avec la personne qu'on aime. Ils étaient ensemble depuis un moment maintenant. Il aurait dû savoir quoi faire et quoi dire. Dean ne pouvait pas tout lui apprendre.

\- Peut-être mais il sait … il sait que le problème en question est quelque chose qui me tient à cœur. Il sait que je ne le vis pas bien et que je n'exagère pas en disant que ça me fait un mal de chien. Il a vu jusqu'où cela pouvait me conduire. Il devrait s'en soucier un peu plus. Il devrait … ne pas me reprocher de ressentir ce que je ressens.

\- Les relations de couple ne sont pas simples … surtout quand on est avec quelqu'un qui n'a jamais rien connu de tel.

\- Je n'ai jamais été en couple moi non plus. Cas est le premier homme que j'aime et je … je n'ai pas plus d'expériences que lui. Mais s'il avait un souci, je saurais l'écouter. Je serais là pour lui. J'aurais voulu qu'il en fasse de même.

\- Il le fera. Tu dois juste lui laisser le temps de le comprendre. Je suis persuadé qu'il regrette déjà ce qu'il t'a dit.

\- Et moi je crois en contraire qu'il ne regrette rien.

Balthazar ne semblait plus avoir d'arguments pour défendre Castiel et Dean en fut soulagé. Il ne voulait pas s'entendre dire que sa réaction était disproportionnée ou injuste. Il avait besoin d'être en colère. C'était mieux que d'être déprimé. C'était plus sain et plus facile à évacuer. Le simple fait d'être avec un homme dont son petit ami était jaloux était une vengeance en soi.

\- Tu sais … il serait furieux s'il me savait avec toi, avoua t-il alors un peu malgré lui.

Balthazar releva le nez de sa bière et le regarda, surpris. Dean lui sourit avant de boire une gorgée de sa bière.

\- Il est jaloux de toi. Il n'aime pas me savoir seul avec toi. Il le tolère quand il s'agit du travail mais … je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait de savoir que je suis là sans raison.

\- Il est jaloux de moi ?

\- Ne joue pas les étonnés. Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi il réagit ainsi.

Balthazar sourit à son tour. Dean n'aimait pas plus le comportement de son partenaire que son petit ami. Et il aurait probablement eu une réaction similaire si les rôles avaient été inversés. Mais il trouvait tout de même cela amusant au vu des circonstances.

\- Je dois reconnaître que tu me plais. Mais il devrait savoir que je ne tenterais rien. Je tiens bien trop à la vie pour ça.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir agi ainsi lors de notre première rencontre ?

\- Parce que je ne savais pas à l'époque que vous étiez ensemble et sans doute parce que c'est plus fort que moi. Quand je vois un homme aussi séduisant que toi, je ressens le besoin de le séduire. C'est dans ma nature.

Dean trouvait cette excuse ridicule. Mais il était également flatté de s'entendre dire par un autre homme que Castiel qu'il était séduisant. On le lui avait souvent dit mais il continuait à douter de lui.

\- Un homme séduisant ? demanda t-il curieux d'en savoir un peu plus sur son partenaire.

\- Un homme ou une femme. Je ne suis pas sectaire. J'aime juste les jolies choses … pardon pas choses … personnes.

Dean sourit en entendant Balthazar s'excuser. Il l'avait effectivement repris sur ce point lors de leur première rencontre. Il regarda alors autour de lui. Il supposait que cet appartement devait impressionner les conquêtes de son partenaire. Il était même surpris qu'il soit seul alors qu'il avait une journée de repos. Il l'aurait imaginé entouré de jeunes hommes et femmes nues. Un peu comme dans un mauvais porno.

\- Merci de t'être repris. Je dois reconnaitre que je suis agréablement surpris. Je pensais vraiment que tu étais superficiel et stupide. De toute évidence, je m'étais trompé sur ton compte.

\- Et bien je dois admettre que tu avais au moins raison sur un point … je suis effectivement superficiel parfois. Mais stupide … non, je ne pense pas le mériter.

\- Me draguer sous les yeux de Castiel et dans sa maison était un peu stupide.

\- C'était risqué. Stupide ? Sans doute un peu. Mais au moins, cela m'a permis de comprendre ce qu'il y avait exactement entre vous et de savoir comment je pouvais me comporter avec toi.

Dean hocha la tête. Il continuait à penser que Balthazar avait avant tout cherché à se moquer de Castiel en draguant son petit ami sous ses yeux. Mais il était également possible qu'il ait juste voulu faire un test pour savoir jusqu'où il lui était permis d'aller avec Dean. C'était un peu dégradant et humiliant pour lui. Il n'était pas une chose et il était parfaitement capable de prendre ses propres décisions. Si un homme tentait de le séduire, c'était à lui de choisir s'il donnait suite ou non. Castiel n'avait pas de droit sur lui. Ils étaient ensemble mais ils restaient deux personnes à part entière.

\- Depuis que je suis avec Castiel, j'ai l'impression que les gens oublient que je suis un être humain. On ne me demande plus mon avis. On ne s'adresse plus directement à moi. On parle à Castiel pour savoir ce que j'ai le droit de faire ou non. Et il … parfois il reprend de lui-même la personne qui se comporte ainsi mais le plus souvent … le plus souvent il fait comme si c'était normal. Comme si je lui appartenais.

\- D'une certaine manière, c'est le cas. Castiel est quelqu'un d'extrêmement possessif. Il doit sans doute estimer qu'il a certains droits sur toi. Je ne pense pas qu'il le fait méchamment. Peut-être même qu'il ne s'en rend pas totalement compte. Il le fait parce qu'il estime devoir te protéger et parce qu'il tient à toi. Sans doute qu'il a peur de te perdre aussi.

Dean secoua la tête. Il n'était pas du tout d'accord avec ce que Balthazar disait. Castiel n'avait aucun droit sur lui. Il s'amusait peut-être à lui dire qu'il lui appartenait quand ils faisaient l'amour. Il laissait ses marques sur son corps. Et c'était incroyablement excitant dans le feu de l'action. Ça l'était nettement moins dans la vie de tous les jours. Dean refusait d'être une chose que Castiel contrôlait en permanence. Il voulait faire sa vie avec lui mais il avait besoin, pour y parvenir, d'être capable de prendre ses propres décisions.

\- Peu importe les raisons qui le poussent à se conduire comme ça … ça n'excuse rien. Je suis adulte et je suis suffisamment intelligent pour savoir ce que j'ai envie ou non de faire. Il n'a pas à me dire comment me comporter et il n'a pas non plus à dire aux autres comment ils doivent agir avec moi. Si quelque chose ne me plait pas, je suis parfaitement capable de le dire clairement.

\- Je le sais Dean. Et je suis sûr que Castiel le sait aussi.

\- Alors il doit arrêter. C'est en agissant comme ça qu'il va finir par me pousser à prendre la fuite.

Balthazar le regardait fixement, les sourcils froncés, visiblement surpris par ce qu'il venait de dire. Dean n'avait pas réellement l'intention de quitter Castiel. Il l'aimait bien trop pour ça. Il était pris au piège et une victime consentante. Mais il avait besoin de mettre les choses au clair avec son petit ami. Crever l'abcès pour éviter que la situation ne s'envenime. Il pensait l'avoir déjà fait mais de toute évidence, l'arrivée de Balthazar dans sa vie avait renvoyé Castiel plusieurs mois en arrière. Tout le travail effectué jusque-là avait été totalement effacé et les doutes étaient de retour. Dean était fatigué. Epuisé parce qu'il devait constamment se battre pour faire comprendre des choses à son petit ami. Pour lui apprendre comment il devait se comporter. Et il était en colère. Il était fou de rage contre Castiel. A cet instant précis, il avait envie de lui faire mal. De se venger. C'était sans doute puérile et probablement dangereux mais c'était plus fort que lui.

\- Dean, tu ne songes tout de même pas à … commença Balthazar.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, le coupa le jeune homme aussitôt. Je ne vais pas le quitter.

C'était malheureusement un choix qu'il n'avait pas. Il aurait aimé savoir qu'il pouvait toujours partir si toutefois les choses ne fonctionnaient pas. Mais il était bien trop dépendant de Castiel. Bien trop accroc à ce sentiment incroyable qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il était avec lui. Ou quand il pensait à lui. Fuir n'était pas une possibilité envisageable. Il allait devoir faire autrement.

\- Mais sincèrement, il mériterait que je me venge. Pour ce qu'il m'a fait aujourd'hui et pour la façon dont il se comporte avec moi parfois.

\- Te venger ? De Castiel ? Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien me faire hein ? Me punir ? Me donner la fessée ?

\- Pour commencer oui.

\- Il sait trop bien l'effet que cela a sur moi pour tenter quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Il ne me tuera pas non plus. Alors quoi ? Il me fera la tête ? M'ignorera ? Je m'en fiche. S'il a le droit d'être en colère alors moi aussi.

Balthazar ne semblait toujours pas convaincu qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne idée. Dean ne l'était pas non plus. Mais c'était ce qu'il avait envie de faire. Et comme toujours c'était son cœur qui avait le dessus sur son cerveau.

\- Il te donne souvent la fessée ? demanda finalement Balthazar après un court silence.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire en l'entendant. De tout ce qu'il avait dit, c'était ça que son partenaire avait retenu. Il aurait probablement dû éviter de tenir de tels propos. Il était évident qu'il avait éveillé la curiosité de son compagnon. Il n'était toujours pas totalement à l'aise avec ses préférences et avec ce qu'il avait découvert la première fois que Castiel lui avait donné la fessée. Il avait accepté de renouveler l'expérience et il avait pris son pied comme jamais. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre que Castiel. Et certainement avec quelqu'un d'aussi obsédé que Balthazar.

\- Non, il ne me donne pas souvent la fessée. A vrai dire, c'est même arrivé seulement deux fois depuis qu'on se connaît. Et je te rassure tout de suite, c'était totalement consensuel. Je ne veux pas en parler de toute façon.

\- Dommage parce que je dois reconnaître que je suis curieux. J'ai bien vu les marques dans ton cou. Je sais que votre vie sexuelle n'est pas … ordinaire et ennuyeuse. Il serait vraiment dommage de se contenter de la position du missionnaire deux fois par semaine quand on a un homme comme toi dans son lit … si j'étais Castiel, je crois que j'aurais envie de tout tenter … absolument tout. Et je peux te jurer que mon imagination est sans limite.

Dean ne put s'empêcher d'être intéressé par ce qu'il avait entendu. Il était fou amoureux de Castiel et il n'envisageait pas de choisir un autre homme que lui. Mais Balthazar était séduisant et Dean était gay. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'en d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu être intéressé. Il l'aurait laissé le séduire et l'aurait même sans doute suivi chez lui. Il était presque sûr que le sexe aurait été génial. Et entendre son compagnon parler de sexe ainsi n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il tenait peut-être là sa vengeance.

\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu ferais alors ? Disons qu'on se soit rencontré dans d'autres circonstances … dans un bar peut être … et que je ne sois pas avec Castiel … qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait de moi ?

Il savait que poser cette question était dangereuse. Il avait peur que ce que Balthazar allait lui répondre puisse lui plaire et lui donner envie d'un peu plus. Il avait les idées embrouillées et la colère continuait de le ronger de l'intérieur. Il était incapable de prendre des décisions raisonnables dans son état.

\- Et bien je t'aurais abordé. Je t'aurais sans doute offert un verre. Je suis quelqu'un de plutôt franc. Je t'aurais tout de suite dit que tu m'intéresses. Je t'aurais proposé de venir chez moi. Et je t'aurais fait passer une nuit géniale. Inoubliable.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi.

\- Personne ne s'est jamais plaint. Je pense que j'aurais commencé par te déshabiller … lentement parce que tu es comme un cadeau qu'on déballe doucement à Noël. Une fois nu, je t'aurais allongé sur le lit et j'aurais ensuite pris le temps de couvrir ton corps de baisers … tout ton corps. Je t'aurais préparé avec ma langue avant de le faire avec mes doigts. Puis j'aurais pénétré doucement en toi en gardant mes yeux rivés dans les tiens … juste pour lire dans ton regard ce que tu ressens quand je suis en toi.

Dean déglutit avec peine. Il avait les images qui défilaient dans son cerveau à présent. Et il commençait à avoir chaud. Il avait également le cœur qui battait fort dans sa poitrine. Ses mains étaient moites. Il n'aurait jamais dû s'engager sur cette voie.

\- Bien sûr, tout ceci est hypothétique. Cela n'arrivera jamais.

Dean hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas l'intention de tromper Castiel. Mais il devait reconnaitre que l'idée d'être ainsi séduit par Balthazar n'était pas entièrement pour lui déplaire. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et vit aussitôt son compagnon suivre le mouvement.

\- Tu es … Dean, tu envoies des signaux contradictoires et je t'avoue que j'ai du mal à … à cet instant précis, j'ai du mal à me souvenir que je ne dois surtout pas te toucher.

Dean aurait dû se lever et quitter l'appartement de Balthazar. Il aurait du prendre la fuite pendant qu'il le pouvait encore. Mais il n'en avait pas envie. Pas parce qu'il ressentait quoi que ce soit pour Balthazar. Mais parce qu'il ressentait le besoin de se venger et que son compagnon lui en offrait l'opportunité. Il n'y aurait rien de pire pour Castiel que d'apprendre que son petit ami en avait embrassé un autre. Qu'il avait laissé quelqu'un poser les mains sur lui. Sentir son corps sous le sien. Il deviendrait fou de rage. Et Dean avait envie de lui faire mal.

\- Je … je … ne sais pas, murmura t-il.

Balthazar se pencha alors un peu dans sa direction. Dean aurait dû reculer mais ne le fit pas. Il se passa une nouvelle fois la langue sur les lèvres puis posa ses mains sur les épaules de son compagnon.

\- Balthazar, souffla t-il alors.

Cela pouvait être un avertissement comme un encouragement. Et son compagnon sembla choisir la deuxième option puisqu'il combla la distance qui les séparait. Il vint coller ses lèvres contre celles de Dean. Pendant une seconde, ils ne firent rien de plus. Dean ferma les yeux. Il sentait la panique le gagner. Il savait qu'il était en train de commettre une erreur. Castiel ne pourrait peut-être même pas le lui pardonner. Mais il ne parvenait pas à reculer. Les lèvres de Balthazar étaient incroyablement douces et chaudes. Elles étaient moins sèches que celles de Castiel. Elles n'avaient pas le même goût non plus.

Après quelques secondes, le jeune homme sentit la langue de son compagnon presser contre ses lèvres. Il hésita un instant avant d'entrouvrir sa bouche pour lui laisser libre accès. Balthazar avança alors jusqu'à pousser Dean à s'allonger sur le canapé. Il prit ensuite place sur lui sans pour autant mettre un terme à leur baiser. Leurs langues se caressaient à présent et Dean laissa échapper un gémissement malgré lui.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à s'embrasser pendant de longues secondes. Dean avait refermé ses bras autour du cou de Balthazar. Il pouvait sentir tout son corps reposer contre le sien. Il pouvait également sentir son érection contre son sa cuisse.

Il n'avait pas l'intention d'aller plus loin. Il ne voulait pas coucher avec son compagnon. Et sans doute était ce cruel envers lui de le laisser le croire. Mais il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à sa vengeance à cet instant précis. Le reste n'avait plus aucune importance.

Il finit par mettre un terme au baiser quand il fut trop à bout de souffle pour continuer. Balthazar commença alors à embrasser son cou. Il glissa ensuite une de ses mains sous le tee shirt du jeune homme pour caresser son ventre. Ses doigts effleurèrent alors un de ses tétons lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement. Il savait parfaitement comment s'y prendre. Dean devait reconnaître que les sensations étaient agréables. Il finit par oublier tout le reste quand Balthazar recula et souleva son tee shirt pour l'embrasser sur le ventre.

C'était agréable. Dean ne pouvait pas nier que tout ce que Balthazar faisait lui plaisait énormément. Son corps commençait doucement à réagir. Son sexe pressait contre le tissu de son boxer. C'était sans doute le moment pour lui de tout arrêter. Mais il était curieux. Il laissa donc son compagnon détacher les boutons de son jean et glisser sa main sous son boxer. Il le laissa saisir son sexe. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il commença à le masturber que l'alarme dans sa tête se mit à résonner violemment. Il se mit à penser à Castiel. Il voulait se venger de lui et lui faire mal. Mais il ne voulait pas trahir sa confiance. Il ne voulait pas non plus lui briser le cœur. S'il couchait avec un autre homme, il n'était pas sûr que leur relation pourrait survivre. Il n'était pas sûr que Castiel pourrait le lui pardonner.

Il laissa échapper un second gémissement alors que Balthazar tentait de lui retirer son pantalon. Dean devait tout arrêter avant que cela ne devienne impossible.

\- Balthazar non … je ne peux pas, lança t-il.

Son compagnon redressa la tête et le dévisagea longuement.

\- Comment ça tu ne peux pas ? demanda t-il alors.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça à Castiel. Et je suis désolé … j'aurais du tout arrêter bien avant ça mais … j'avais envie de me venger et tu embrasses bien et je …

\- Tu m'as utilisé pour lui faire de la peine c'est ça ?

Dean devait reconnaître que c'était un peu cruel de sa part. Et cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il n'avait jamais été le genre d'homme à en utiliser un autre. Il était toujours franc quand il rencontrait quelqu'un. Il ne faisait aucune promesse. Il avertissait toujours ses partenaires que ce n'était que pour une nuit. Ce qu'il venait de faire était exactement ce qu'il aurait détesté qu'on lui fasse à lui. Il se sentait coupable. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier devant Balthazar. Son partenaire méritait qu'il soit honnête avec lui.

\- Peut-être oui … non c'est faux … pas peut-être … je t'ai utilisé. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû. Je sais que ce n'est pas … juste envers toi mais … non … je n'ai aucune excuse et tu aurais toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir.

Balthazar ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il se redressa puis recula jusqu'à être assis de l'autre côté du canapé. Dean en profita alors pour rattacher les boutons de son jean puis pour baisser son tee shirt afin d'être couvert à nouveau. Il s'assit ensuite à son tour et jeta un coup d'œil à Balthazar.

\- Tu me détestes ?

Son partenaire haussa les épaules.

\- Et bien tu n'es clairement pas ma personne préférée à cet instant précis mais je ne te déteste pas. Je peux comprendre … d'une certaine manière c'était même prévisible. J'aurais dû le voir venir et ne pas me laisser tenter. Le problème, c'est que tu es … tu es irrésistible Dean. Tu le sais.

Dean baissa les yeux sur ses mains avant de soupirer longuement. Il finit par se lever de canapé et par prendre la direction de la porte. Il ne voulait pas rester. Il ne pouvait pas continuer d'imposer sa présence à Balthazar. Il avait envie de rentrer et de retrouver Castiel pour s'excuser. Il espérait que son petit ami parviendrait à lui pardonner son erreur.

\- Dean, attends, l'appela Balthazar dans son dos.

Le jeune homme s'immobilisa alors, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

\- Tu ne devrais pas en parler à Castiel.

Dean se tourna alors pour lui faire face. Il ne comprenait pas sa requête. Il devait savoir que le jeune homme n'avait pas l'intention de mentir à son petit ami. Il voulait que leur relation fonctionne et pour cela, il devait se montrer honnête.

\- Je ne vais pas lui mentir. On s'est promis de tout se dire.

\- Il ne pourra pas te le pardonner. Et il ne pourrait certainement pas me le pardonner non plus. Il te quittera et … moi, il me tuera sans doute. On ne gagnera rien à ce que tu sois honnête.

Dean savait que c'était une possibilité. Castiel était quelqu'un d'extrêmement jaloux et possessif. Il aurait du mal à passer outre le fait que son petit ami en avait embrassé un autre. Mais il ne le quitterait pas pour si peu. Il était amoureux de lui et ils pouvaient passer outre ce qui venait de se passer. Quant à Balthazar, Dean saurait convaincre Castiel de ne pas le tuer.

\- Je ne vais pas lui mentir, répéta t-il alors.

Balthazar soupira, visiblement contrarié. Il sembla réfléchir une seconde avant de reprendre la parole.

\- S'il vient pour se venger, je ne me laisserais pas faire. S'il le faut, je le tuerais. Je ne vais pas me laisser faire juste pour une erreur stupide … une erreur dont tu es en grande partie responsable d'ailleurs. En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai rien fait de mal.

Dean sentit un frisson remonter sa colonne vertébrale en entendant Balthazar menacer ouvertement Castiel. Il avait oublié pendant une courte seconde que cet homme était un criminel et un meurtrier. Il était évident qu'il ne se laisserait pas tuer. Il répliquerait et Castiel serait alors en danger. A cause de Dean. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait accepter.

\- Je ne lui donnerais pas ton nom, assura t-il alors.

Il ne cacherait pas qu'il avait embrassé un autre homme mais il mentirait sur l'identité de son partenaire. Il lui suffirait de dire à Castiel qu'il avait rencontré un inconnu dans un bar et l'avait accompagné chez lui. Son petit ami n'aurait alors aucune raison de tenter quoi que ce soit contre Balthazar. Si Dean ne donnait aucun nom, il serait le seul à payer les conséquences de ses actes.

\- Je pense que c'est préférable, répliqua Balthazar.

Dean hocha alors la tête.

\- On se voit après demain ? demanda ensuite son compagnon.

Le jeune homme fut surpris de l'entendre. Il aurait pensé qu'après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, Balthazar ne souhaiterait plus travailler avec lui. Il n'en avait pas envie de son côté. Il ne pourrait jamais plus être à l'aise avec lui. Pas quand il savait ce qu'on ressentait à l'embrassant. Pas quand il savait qu'il l'avait utilisé égoïstement. Mais Balthazar n'avait sans doute pas le choix. Il avait reçu des ordres et il ne pouvait que les suivre. Il lui avait déjà compliqué la tâche en se comportant comme un imbécile. Il n'allait pas en plus le mettre en porte à faux vis-à-vis de son patron.

\- On se voit après demain, confirma t-il finalement.

Balthazar lui adressa un dernier sourire et Dean quitta alors l'appartement. Il reprit l'ascenseur pour rejoindre le rez de chaussée et sortit de l'immeuble. Il était terrifié à l'idée de revoir Castiel. Il savait que son petit ami allait être furieux. Il devrait alors tenter de lui faire comprendre pourquoi il avait agi ainsi. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir les bons arguments. Mais il aurait toutefois à se justifier.

Il traversa la rue pour rejoindre sa voiture mais s'arrêta juste devant sans ouvrir la porte. Il avait besoin de courage et de quelque chose pour le détendre avant d'affronter Castiel. Il leva les yeux et aperçut un bar non loin de là. Un verre lui ferait du bien. Il n'avait pas l'intention de boire jusqu'à être ivre. Il devait absolument rester lucide. Mais un peu d'alcool l'aiderait sans doute à se donner de l'énergie. Castiel serait déçu mais il aurait plus grave à gérer.

Il choisit finalement de rejoindre le bar et commanda aussitôt un whisky. Il le but d'une traite puis en commanda un second pour être sûr d'en ressentir les effets. Il tenta ensuite de construire mentalement le discours qu'il servirait à Castiel. Plus les minutes passaient et plus il avait la sensation que rien ne suffirait réellement à le calmer. Il ne pouvait pas non plus perdre plus de temps. Il commanda donc un troisième verre, le but cul sec puis paya le barman avant de rejoindre sa voiture. Il était légèrement sous l'effet de l'alcool mais encore suffisamment lucide. Il avait commis une erreur et il devait en assumer les conséquences. Quelles qu'elles soient.


	15. Aveux

**Bonjour**

 **Désolée pour le retard mais une nouvelle fois je ne fais que courir et je rentre trop tard.**

 **Voici le chapitre 15 corriger par Elyrine. Merci à elle. Dean avoue tout à Castiel.**

 **Merci à vous pour votre patience et votre fidélité.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi.**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre:**

 **The Sharpest Lives de My Chemical Romance**

 **Chapitre 15 : Aveux**

 _« Un homme ne doit jamais rougir d'avouer qu'il a tort, car en faisant cet aveu, il prouve qu'il est plus sage aujourd'hui qu'hier. »_

 _Jean-Jacques Rousseau_

Castiel savait qu'il avait eu tort de raccrocher un peu trop brusquement quand Dean l'avait appelé. Il était évident que son petit ami n'allait pas bien et qu'il avait besoin de lui. Il l'avait senti au ton de sa voix et à sa façon de s'excuser sans cesse. Mentir à Benny lui avait fait du mal et il l'avait pourtant fait sans hésiter. Pour Castiel. Parce qu'il l'avait choisi lui et qu'il avait accepté d'abandonner son ancienne vie pour lui. C'était une preuve d'amour que Castiel aurait dû savoir apprécier.

Mais le coup de fil de Dean tombait mal. Il était occupé avec un fournisseur qui ne leur avait pas livré la totalité de la marchandise et le débat était houleux. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire par son petit ami. Il l'avait don écouté mais lui avait demandé d'attendre qu'il soit rentré pour en parler plus longuement. C'était une erreur et il l'avait su aussitôt.

Il avait toutefois réussi à reprendre le cours de son rendez-vous et à obtenir ce qu'il était venu chercher. Il avait ensuite retrouvé Crowley pour le lui expliquer avant de pouvoir enfin reprendre le chemin de la maison.

Il espérait que Dean n'avait pas commis de bêtises. Qu'il n'avait pas bu comme il avait menacé de le faire. Il avait besoin de parler avec lui et il ne pouvait pas passer une nouvelle soirée à le regarder vomir. Il savait toutefois que si c'était ce qui l'attendait, il ne pourrait pas uniquement le reprocher au jeune homme. Bien sûr, avoir recours à l'alcool à chaque fois qu'il avait un problème était stupide. Mais il avait demandé l'aide de Castiel et c'était heurté à un refus. Il aurait du pouvoir compter sur lui. Les torts étaient partagés.

Castiel était prêt à tout affronter. Il ferait en sorte d'arranger la situation une nouvelle fois. Si on lui avait dit qu'être en couple était aussi compliqué, il aurait peut-être réfléchi à deux fois avant de se lancer. Ou il aurait agi exactement de la même façon. Car tomber amoureux de Dean n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait choisi. C'était quelque chose qui s'était imposé à lui et qu'il avait subi sans pouvoir rien faire pour s'en empêcher. Et il aimait le jeune homme. Il l'aimait comme un fou. Il voulait vraiment le rendre heureux. S'il devait ramper à ses pieds pour y parvenir, il le ferait sans hésiter. C'était l'homme que Dean avait fait de lui.

Il se gara à sa place habituelle et regarda longuement autour de lui. La voiture de son petit ami ne se trouvait plus là où ils l'avaient laissé. Il fronça les sourcils. Il était presque sûr que le jeune homme n'était pas parti. Il était possible qu'un des hommes de Crowley est déplacé le véhicule pour qu'on ne puisse pas lek remarquer dans la cours. Il avait toutefois besoin d'en avoir le cœur net.

Il sortit de sa voiture et pénétra dans la maison sans attendre. Tout était éteint et silencieux. Il pénétra aussitôt dans la cuisine et jeta un coup d'œil à la bouteille de whisky qui s'y trouvait. Elle était heureusement intacte. Dean n'avait de toute évidence pas céder à ses pulsions. C'était une bonne chose. Il lui suffisait maintenant de trouver le jeune homme pour s'excuser. Ils parleraient ensuite et finiraient par trouver une solution au problème. Comme toujours.

Il fouilla le salon et toutes les pièces du rez de chaussée sans succès. Il jeta un coup d'œil dehors mais son petit ami ne se trouvait pas non plus au bord de la piscine. Il avait peut-être choisi d'aller se coucher. Castiel voulait croire qu'il était dans leur chambre.

Il monta les escaliers en tentant d'ignorer la panique qui le gagnait peu à peu. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il poussa la porte et constata que Dean n'était pas là non plus qu'il la sentit prendre le dessus. Il ouvrit le placard et fut sensiblement soulagé quand il vit les vêtements de son petit ami à l'intérieur. Il était peut-être sorti mais il n'avait pas emporté ses affaires avec lui. C'était sans doute ls oigne de qu'il comptait revenir. Castiel devait se raccrocher à cet espoir pour ne pas devenir complètement dingue.

Il fouilla l'étage par acquis de conscience mais il était évident que Dean n'était plus là. Castiel redescendit alors rapidement puis sortit son téléphone. Il composa le numéro du jeune homme mais tomba aussitôt sur sa messagerie. Il l'avait visiblement éteint après leur conversation. Il n'avait aucun moyen de le joindre. Et aucune idée de l'endroit où il pouvait s'être rendu.

Il hésita à aller parler aux hommes qui surveillaient l'entrée de la propriété. Mais il y renonça pour le moment. Ils n'en savaient sans doute pas plus et Castiel était bien trop en colère pour se montrer raisonnable. Il ne voulait pas faire quelque chose de stupide avant d'en savoir plus.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé pour rassembler ses idées. Dean avait probablement été vexé par sa réaction. Il était en colère et avait eu besoin de prendre l'air pour se changer les idées. C'était logique. Et Castiel lui avait dit qu'il était libre d'aller et venir à sa guise. Il n'avait pas désobéi à un ordre ou fait quoi que ce soit de répréhensible. Il aurait toutefois pu lui laisser un mot pour le lui expliquer. Mais il était en colère et il avait sans doute voulu se venger en partant sans la moindre explication. Il finirait par rentrer. Castiel en était convaincu. Il lui suffisait de l'attendre/ La nuit commençait à tomber. Dean n'allait pas tarder.

Les minutes défilèrent et Castiel sentait la panique l'envahir complétement. Il ne pouvait pas rester en place. Il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans le salon. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire plus. Prendre sa voiture et partir chercher son petit ami. Mais il ne savait pas où il était et il risquait surtout de perdre du temps en agissant ainsi. Il risquait également de manque le retour de Dean et d'aggraver la situation. Le plus raisonnable était d'attendre qu'il rentre enfin. Mais Castiel n'était pas quelqu'un de patient. Et ne rien pouvoir faire le frustrait grandement.

Il continua donc à faire les cent pas dans le salon en réfléchissant à une solution miracle. Il avait perdu le compte du temps écoulé quand il entendit enfin le moteur de la voiture de Dean dans l'allée. Il s'immobilisa alors, soulagé puis s'approcha de l'entrée. Il ne sortit pas pour l'accueillir. Il ne savait pas dans quel état il était et il était préférable qu'ils s'expliquent à l'intérieur. Se donner en spectacle n'arrangerait pas les choses.

Il croisa donc ses bras sur sa poitrine et garda les yeux rivés sur la porte. Quand elle s'ouvrit enfin, il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Dean était sain et sauf. Il semblait fatigué et il avait le visage fermé. Mais il allait bien.

Castiel le regarda approcher lentement puis s'arrêter à un bon mètre de lui. Même à cette distance, il pouvait sentir l'alcool dans son haleine. Il n'avait peut-être pas bu ici mais il avait clairement choisi de boire ailleurs. Sans doute dans un bar quelconque. Ce qui était plus grave que de se saouler là où il était clairement en sécurité. Il se retint toutefois de lui en faire la remarque. Il voulait avant entendre ce que le jeune homme avait à lui dire.

\- Cas, souffla alors le jeune homme.

Castiel hocha la tête avant de sourire.

\- Tu espérais être rentrer avant moi ? Ou peut-être que tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ?

Ces deux accusations n'avaient aucun sens mais Castiel voulait pousser Dean à parer. Et pour le moment, il semblait avoir trop peur pour dire quoi que ce soit d'intéressant. L'énerver était la meilleure manière de la pousser à dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. C'était comme ça qu'il fonctionnait.

\- J'avoue que j'aurais préféré que tu rentres plus tard. Quant à ta deuxième question, je n'y répondrais pas.

Castiel leva les deux mains devant lui pour signifier qu'il s'en fichait avant de tourner le dos au jeune homme et de rejoindre le salon. Il l'entendit le suivre mais ne lui fit pas face. Il prit une des bouteilles sur le bas et se servi un verre. Il n'en avait pas vraiment envie mais c'était une provocation. Et sans doute une petite vengeance également.

\- Je te proposerais bien un verre mais je pense que tu as suffisamment bu non ? lança t-il alors avant de porter son verre à sa bouche.

\- Je ne suis pas ivre si c'est que tu sous entends par là. J'ai bu oui mais juste trois verres pour me donner le courage de rentrer.

Castiel s'immobilisa alors, surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Pourquoi Dean avait-il peur de renter ? Il n'avait rien à se reprocher mis à part les trois verres qu'il avait bus. Ce qui n'était pas grave et il devait le savoir. Il avait le droit de se faire plaisir après tout. Il ne devait juste pas boire jusqu'à trop ivre pour rentrer à la maison. Il y avait donc autre chose. Et Castiel avait besoin de savoir quoi. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas poser ouvertement la question. Il savait que cela ferait paniquer Dean. Il devait agir intelligemment.

\- Si tu avais aussi peur de rentrer, tu aurais pu rester dehors. Tu n'es pas prisonnier et tu n'as pas de couvre-feu. Tu es libre de sortir autant que tu le souhaites.

\- Peut être mais je savais que tu finirais par t'inquiéter et … j'avais envie de rentrer. J'avais envie de te voir. Je n'étais juste pas sûr que cela soit réciproque.

Dean ne pouvait pas faire référence à leur discussion au téléphone. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Castiel était en colère contre lui parce qu'il l'avait appelé. C'était stupide et il le connaissait mieux que ça.

\- Bien sûr que j'avais envie de te voir. Pourquoi en doutais-tu ?

Il entendit Dean approcher dans son dos et il fit finalement volte-face pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il semblait dévasté. Et nerveux. Il avait toutefois dit vrai. Il n'avait pas le regard voilà de quelqu'un qui avait trop bu. Il était lucide.

\- Dean, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda t-il alors.

Il commençait à s'inquiéter à présent. Il n'avait que très rarement vu son petit ami dans cet état. La dernière fois étai quand Castiel l'avait confronté sur sa trahison en prison. Ce qui semblai signifier qu'il avait fait quelque chose de grave.

\- J'ai commis une erreur Cas … une erreur que je ne suis pas sûr que tu pourras me pardonner.

Castiel commença alors à imaginer le pire. Dean l'avait-il dénoncé ? Avait-il rappelé Benny pour lui dire toute la vérité ? Non. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible. La police serait probablement déjà là si c'était le cas. Et Dean lui avait juré qu'il ne le ferait pas. Il avait confiance en lui sur ce point. Mais il avait semblé affecté par sa conversation avec son coéquipier. Et il avait bu. Il ne pouvait pas totalement écarter l'hypothèse. Il ne voyait pas d'autres explications. Rien n'était grave au point de le mettre dans cet état.

\- Quelle erreur ?

\- Je … j'étais en colère contre toi tu sais. J'étais furieux que tu n'aies pas tout plaqué pour venir me voir. Je sais que c'est injuste et puéril. J'avais envie de boire et je … je savais que je finirais par craquer si je restais là. Alors je suis sorti. J'ai pris ma voiture et j'ai roulé. Je ne savais pas où aller. Je voulais juste m'éloigner de cette maison et peut être … non certainement, me venger en te forçant à t'inquiéter pour moi en rentrant avant que je ne sois revenu.

Castiel aurait aimé que son petit ami en vienne directement aux faits mais il pouvait sentir qu'il avait besoin de lui raconter toute l'histoire avant de lui avouer ce qu'il avait fait. Il se força donc à rester silencieux.

\- Je n'avais aucune destination en tête. De toute façon, je ne connais personne ici et je n'avais aucun moyen de me repérer. J'aurais fini par me perdre. Alors quand j'ai commencé à approcher de la ville, j'ai continué dans cette direction. J'étais au moins sûr de savoir rentrer si je m'arrêtais là.

\- Et tu as été dans un bar, ajouta Castiel qui commençait à voir où son petit ami voulait en venir.

Dean acquiesça avant de détourner les yeux. Castiel but une gorgée de son whisky pour garder les mains occupées et ne pas lui saisir le visage pour le forcer à le regarder. La situation était intenable et le silence de son petit ami pesant. Mais il voulait vraiment lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer.

\- Je sais que c'est stupide. J'étais parti pour ne pas boire et je suis allé directement dans un bar. Ça n'a aucun sens et c'est pourtant ce que j'ai fait. Je me suis installé et j'ai commandé une bière. Je savais qu'une seule ne pourrait pas me rendre saoul et j'étai déterminé à m'en tenir à ça. Je voulais rester un peu tranquille, me calmer et rentrer ensuite pour parler avec toi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans ce bar Dean ?

Castiel en avait assez d'attendre. Il commençait à sentir la colère monter en lui et ce n'était jamais bon signe pour quelqu'un comme lui.

\- Je vais tout te dire Cas parce qu'on s'est promis d'être honnête l'un envers l'autre mais tu dois me promettre de ma laisser finir sans m'interrompre … et tu dois me promettre de ne rien faire de stupide après.

\- Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire de stupide ?

\- Tu le comprendras assez rapidement. Fais-moi juste cette promesse. J'en ai besoin.

Comme à chaque fois que le jeune homme lui faisait tune telle demande, il finit par céder. Il savait qu'il ne serait peut-être pas capable de la tenir. Tout dépendrait de ce qu'il allait entendre. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il était programmé pour donner à Dean ce dont il avait besoin.

\- Je te le promets.

Dean soupira alors puis s'éloigna jusqu'à se trouver derrière le canapé. Il s'adossa contre et croisa ses bras sur son torse. C'était le geste de quelqu'un qui cherchait inconsciemment à se protéger. Un signe que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire allait mettre Castiel sérieusement en colère.

\- Quand il m'a abordé, je n'étais pas ivre. J'étais lucide et conscient que lui répondre risquait de l'encourager à continuer. Mais il était … gentil et … charmant. Il m'a fait des compliments. Il m'a dit qu'il me trouvait séduisant. Il m'a parlé et m'a écouté me plaindre de mes problèmes. Je ne lui ai pas donné de noms ou de détails. Je lui ai juste dit que j'étais en colère contre mon petit ami et il a essayé de me donner des conseils.

Castiel sentit la rage remplacer la colère. Il commençait à avoir une idée de ce que Dean s'apprêtait à lui dire et il doutait de pouvoir rester sans rien faire. Si son petit ami l'avait trompé, il risquait de devenir fou. Et de faire quelque chose de grave.

\- On a discuté un moment et puis il m'a proposé de l'accompagner chez lui. Je ne l'aurais pas fait en temps normal. Je lui aurais dit que j'étais pris et que ce n'était pas possible. Je serais parti sans demander mon reste et je serais rentré. Mais j'étais en colère contre toi. Je voulais te faire mal. Je voulais me venger parce que j'estimais que tu aurais dû te soucier plus de moi que de ton travail. Alors je me suis dit … je me suis dit pourquoi pas. Je me suis dit que je pouvais passer un moment avec un homme séduisant sans rien faire de grave et ensuite te le balancer en plein figure pour te faire du mal. Je ne voulais rien de plus. Je n'avais pas l'intention de coucher avec lui.

Ce qui ne signifiait pas qu'il ne l'avait pas fait quand même. Castiel serra les poings et finit par poser son verre. A ce rythme, il risquait de le casser et de se blesser. Ou de le jeter à la figure de son petit ami. Ce qui était bien plus grave.

\- On a continué à discuter dans son salon. Il était vraiment gentil. On a bu une autre bière. Je me sentais bien avec lui mais je pensais à toi et … je savais que tu serais furieux. J'ai songé à partir mais il … il m'a embrassé Cas. Et je l'ai laissé faire.

Un baiser. C'était quelque chose de relativement innocent. Mais pour Castiel, c'était comme recevoir un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Son petit ami avait embrassé un autre homme. Il l'avait laissé toucher ses lèvres, sentir le goût de sa bouche et de sa langue. Il lui avait donné quelque chose qu'il aurait dû réserver uniquement à Castiel. Cela le mettait hors de lui. Il avait envie de casser quelque chose. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir.

\- C'était agréable, je ne vais pas te mentir. Je savais que c'était mal mais je … j'avais du mal à réfléchir et quand … quand il détaché les boutons de mon jean, je n'ai pas résisté. Je l'ai laissé saisir mon sexe et … c'est seulement quand il a commencé à me … à me masturber que j'ai fini par lui dire d'arrêter. Je suis parti sans rien ajouter et je suis retourné au bar. J'ai bu trois whiskys pour me donner le courage de rentrer et je … me voilà.

\- Tu as couché avec lui ? demanda alors Castiel qui ne pouvait pas rester silencieux plus longtemps.

Dean secoua aussitôt la tête.

\- Non. Je peux te promettre qu'on n'a rien fait de plus. Je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin. Je ne pouvais pas te tromper.

\- Mais tu l'as fait quand même.

Dean hocha rapidement la tête. Il n'avait peut-être pas fait l'amour avec ce type mais il l'avait embrassé. Il l'avait laissé le toucher. C'était la même chose. Peu importait qu'ils ne soient pas allés plus loin. Castiel voyait tout de même cela comme une tromperie.

\- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je m'en veux. Je n'aurais pas dû et je sais … je sais que c'est impardonnable. Mais je peux te jurer que je n'ai rien fait de plus. Je n'en avais même pas envie.

\- Alors pourquoi Dean ? Pourquoi avoir suivi cet homme si tu n'en avais pas envie ?

\- Parce que j'étais en colère contre toi. Parce que je voulais te faire mal. Je voulais te faire souffrir autant que tu … parfois j'ai l'impression … cas, quand tu me parles comme tu l'as fait au téléphone ou quand les gens s'adressent à toi pour savoir ce que j'ai ou non le droit de faire, j'ai la sensation de n'être rien de plus qu'un objet en ta possession. Je me sens rabaissant et déshumanisé. Et j'avais besoin de me prouver que je pouvais … que j'avais le droit de faire quelque chose de dingue et que tu désapprouverais fortement. Je voulais me prouver que j'étais encore libre de mes gestes et de mes décisions.

Castiel trouvait tout cela complètement ridicule. Ce n'était pas une excuse. Dean aurait pu faire autre chose si c'était son but. Suivre un homme et l'embrasser n'étais pas tolérable. Il savait que son petit ami était sincère et qu'il était réellement désolé mais il n'était pas sûr que cela suffirait cette fois. Il était trop en colère pour envisager de lui pardonner pour le moment.

\- Est-ce que tu étais excité ? Quand il t'a touché, est-ce que tu as pris du plaisir ?

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il posait cette question. Il était presque sûr que la réponse lui ferait plus de mal encore. Mais il ressentait une curiosité malsaine qu'il avait besoin d'assouvir. Il voulait tout savoir. Il voulait tous les détails pour décider ensuite s'il était en mesure de pouvoir pardonner le jeune homme. Ou s'il devait tout arrêter ici et maintenant.

\- Je l'étais oui. Pas parce que j'avais envie de lui mais parce que c'est une réaction normale quand on est touché de la sorte.

\- Donc ce que tu essaies de me dire, c'est que tu n'as pas réagi par envie mais uniquement parce que ton corps était stimulé et que tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

\- Tout ce que je peux te dire Cas, c'est que je ne voulais pas coucher avec lui mais que ses caresses étaient agréables. Et que oui … oui j'étais excité.

Castiel ricana alors. Il n'était pas amusé. Il était furieux. Mais il était préférable pour lui de réagir ainsi plutôt que de faire ce qu'il avait vraiment envie de faire. Coller son poing dans la figure de Dean puis partir à la recherche de cet inconnu et de le faire souffrir avant de le tuer.

\- En raccrochant le téléphone tout à l'heure, je m'en voulais de t'avoir parler comme je t'ai parlé. Je savais que je t'avais fait de la peine et je me sentais coupable. J'espérais pouvoir m'excuser en te retrouvant et … franchement, je pensais que je te retrouverais totalement ivre. Je pensais que tu aurais fait quelque chose de stupide. Mais je n'imaginais pas une seconde que tu aurais pu me faire ça.

\- Cas, je suis désolé … je m'en veux. Mais tu dois … tu dois essayer de me comprendre. Je t'en supplie.

\- Qu'est-ce que je pourrais avoir à comprendre Dean ?

Le jeune homme fit un pas dans sa direction avant de reculer, visiblement terrifié par le regard de Castiel. Il était préférable pour lui de garder ses distances pour le moment.

\- J'ai conscience d'avoir commis une erreur. Et je pourrais comprendre que tu m'en veuilles. Mais je … je t'aime. Je suis fou amoureux de toi et je veux faire ma vie avec toi. J'ai tout abandonné pour te suivre et je mens à tous les gens que j'aime. Je l'ai fait et je ne le regrette pas. Mais je suis humain et parfois … parfois, il m'arrive de faire des bêtises quand je suis triste ou en colère. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse mais c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Je suis humain et je suis faillible Cas. Maintenant, c'est à toi de voir si c'est quelque chose que tu es en mesure d'accepter ou non.

Castiel prit alors quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Il était en colère et il doutait que cela change rapidement. Mais il ne doutait pas une seconde de la sincérité du jeune homme. Il avait commis une erreur mais il était désolé. Et il avait tout arrêté avant que cela n'aille trop loin. Il avait choisi Castiel. Il était rentré et il avait eu le courage de tout lui dire.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir menti ? Tu aurais pu me dire que tu étais juste sorti boire un verre et je t'aurais cru. Pourquoi te montrer honnête quand tu sais que cela risque de tout gâcher entre nous ?

Dean haussa les épaules.

\- Parce que je t'aime et que tu mérites de savoir. Je n'aurais jamais pu continuer à vivre avec toi en te cachant ce que j'ai fait. Je suis adulte et je suis capable d'assumer les conséquences de mes actes. Et puis si les rôles avaient été inversés, j'aurais voulu savoir.

\- Sauf que les rôles ne sont pas inversés, répliqua Castiel.

Dean ne protesta pas et Castiel enchaîna alors pour enfoncer le clou.

\- Ils ne le sont pas et ils ne le seront jamais. Parce que je ne pourrais jamais toucher un autre homme que toi. Je ne pourrais jamais en embrasser un autre. Je ne dis pas que je suis parfait et je sais que je t'ai déjà fait du mal mais je te serais toujours fidèle. Il n'y a que toi Dean. Toi et personne d'autre.

\- Je suis désolé.

Castiel en avait assez de ses excuses. Il en avait assez de cette conversation. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à gérer sa colère. Mais il parvenait à garder le contrôle parce qu'il refusait de faire du mal au jeune homme. Il était évident qu'à terme, il finirait par lui pardonner. Ce qu'il avait fait était grave mais ce n'était pas rédhibitoire. Castiel ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Il n'allait pas le quitter pour si peu.

\- Imaginons une seconde que les rôles aient été inversés comme tu dis … comment aurais-tu réagir si j'avais embrassé un autre homme ? Si je l'avais laissé me toucher … poser sa bouche et ses mains sur moi ?

Dean déglutit avec peine avant de répondre.

\- J'aurais été jaloux et furieux. Mais si tu avais pu m'expliquer tes actes et me jurer que tu ne recommencerais pas, je t'aurais pardonné. Parce que je t'aime bien trop pour te perdre.

Castiel sourit alors. C'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes sur ce point.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je fasse mes valises ? demanda alors Dean après quelques secondes.

\- Est-ce que tu as envie de les faire ? rétorqua Castiel.

Il était terrifié à l'idée que le jeune homme puisse lui répondre oui. Ve qui n'avait aucun sens. Il n'allait pas partir après avoir demandé à son petit ami de lui pardonner. Mais c'était irrationnel. Castiel était toujours inquiet de ne pas retrouver le jeune homme un jour en rentrant. Il était terrifié à l'idée qu'il puisse choisir de rejoindre sa famille. Qu'il puisse se lasser de cette vie. Et l'entendre poser cette question faisait échos à ces peurs qui sommeillaient en lui la majeure partie du temps.

\- Non, je n'en ai pas envie. Je ne serais pas revenu si je voulais te quitter. Je veux arranger les choses et je veux continuer à construire notre histoire. Mais je pourrais comprendre que tu n'en aies plus envie toi. Je pourrais comprendre que tout ce qui s'est passé soit trop difficile à pardonner. Et si tu me demandes de partir, je le ferais. Je suis le seul responsable et j'assumerais la conséquence de mes actes. Même si cela doit me briser le cœur.

Castiel soupira, soulagé de l'entendre. Dean avait envie d'arranger les choses et il semblait prêt à faire des efforts. Ils pouvaient surmonter cette épreuve. Ils pouvaient peut-être même en ressortir grandis. Il suffisait que Castiel mette sa fierté et sa jalousie de côté et accepte de pardonner au jeune homme. Ce n'était pas naturel chez lui mais il s'en sentait tout de même capable.

\- Reste. Je ne peux pas te perdre … je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne dis pas que je ne suis pas en colère parce que je le suis. J'ai envie de retrouver cet homme et de le tuer de mes mains. Mais je ne le ferais pas. Je dois juste … je sais que je finirais par te pardonner. Tu dois juste m'accorder un peu de temps.

\- Je peux dormir dans une autre chambre pendant quelques temps si ça peut t'aider.

L'idée d'être ainsi séparé du jeune homme n'était pas concevable. Castiel avait au contraire besoin de le toucher pour effacer le souvenir des mains de cet inconnu sur son corps. Il voulait lui laisser de nouvelles marques pour réaffirmer qu'il était à lui. Il en avait besoin immédiatement.

\- Non, c'est hors de question. Ta place est dans notre lit avec moi et ça ne changera pas.

\- Cas, je …

\- Non Dean. Ne t'excuse pas à nouveau. Tu as dit tout ce que tu avais à dire et c'est suffisant.

Le jeune homme hocha alors la tête et Castiel finit par s'approcher de lui. Il posa ses mains sur ses yeux et ne fut pas surpris de l'entendre inspirer profondément quand il le fit. Il reprit aussitôt des couleurs et ferma les yeux. Castiel fut rassuré par sa réaction. Il avait peut-être laissé un autre homme le toucher mais il était le seul à pouvoir lui arracher ce type de réaction. Il n'y avait que ses caresses qui le mettaient dans cet état et étaient en mesure de le faire se sentir mieux instantanément. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il se sentait capable de lui pardonner. Il l'aimait sincèrement. Il ne recommencerait pas la même erreur deux fois. Et il avait raison en fin de compte. Il était humain et il était normal de commettre des erreurs parfois. Castiel en lui-même commis une en le touchant alors qu'il était encore couvert de sang. Dean le lui avait pardonné. Il devait en faire de même.

\- Je te pardonne, souffla t-il alors.

Il n'avait pas pensé en être capable aussi rapidement. Il avait même demandé à Dean de lui laisser un peu de temps. Mais la réaction qu'il venait d'avoir quand il avait posé les mains sur ses joues avaient changé la donne. Il ne voulait pas rester en colère. Il ne voulait pas le faire attendre.

\- Cas … merci … je … merci, marmonna le jeune homme en rouvrant les yeux.

Castiel l'embrassa alors sans perdre une seconde de plus. Il avait besoin de le faire pour chasser les souvenirs de cet autre homme. Pour que Dean ne puisse plus se souvenir de l'effet que cela avait eu sur lui. Il voulait remplacer son goût par le sien. Il voulait reprendre possession du jeune homme. Il n'avait pas la patience d'attendre d'être dans leur chambre. Il avait besoin de le faire ici et maintenant.

Il continua donc d'embrasser Dean et fit pénétrer sa langue dans sa bouche après quelques secondes. Le jeune homme le laissa faire en passant ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer un peu plus encore contre lui. Castiel, quant à lui, posa ses mains sur ses hanches et les serra entre ses doigts. C'était la solution idéale. C'était le meilleur moyen de tirer un trait sur ce qui venait de se passer et de repartir à zéro. D'autres auraient peut-être continuer à parler. Certains auraient hurlés et échangé des méchancetés. Castiel n'était pas ces gens. Il n'était pas comme tout le monde. Et Dean non plus même s'il semblait vouloir le croire. Il était extraordinaire. Il était unique. Castiel ne l'aurait pas voulu différent.

Ils mirent un terme à leur baiser mais enchainèrent presque aussitôt avec un autre. Le plus souvent, ils passaient plutôt rapidement du premier baiser au déshabillage puis à l'acte lui-même. Mais Castiel, s'il ressentait le besoin de posséder le jeune homme, n'avait pas pour autant envie de précipiter les choses. Dean n'avait pas couché avec un autre. Il ressentait toutefois le besoin de réapprivoiser son corps. De reprendre ses marques. Presque comme s'ils n'avaient plus été ensemble depuis des semaines.

Leurs lèvres dansaient les unes contre les autres. Leurs langues se livraient une bataille stérile que tous les deux finiraient par remporter. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion jusqu'à être à bout de souffle. Puis Castiel recula d'un pas et attrapa le tee shirt de Dean. Il le souleva pour le lui enlever, satisfait de voir que le jeune homme le laissait faire sans hésiter. Il fit ensuite tomber au sol puis observa le torse de son petit ami.

\- Montre-moi où il t'a touché, exigea t-il.

Dean posa sa main sur sa poitrine, recouvrant son téton. Puis il la descendit le long de son sternum jusqu'à son ventre. Il la retira ensuite et la laissa retomber le long de son corps. Castiel s'empressa alors d'embrasser chaque centimètre carré de peau que cet inconnu avait touché. Il prit son temps et repassa plusieurs fois à chaque endroit pour être sûr qu'l ne restait plus aucune trace. Dean avait la main posée sur son crâne à présent et poussait des gémissements réguliers. Il en avait autant envie que Castiel. Il en avait même certainement besoin.

Castiel détacha ensuite les boutons du jean de Dean. Il le lui baissa finalement en même temps que son caleçon puis attendit que le jeune homme le retire après avoir enlevé ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Il l'observa longuement quand il fut nu. Il était le même qu'avant d'avoir laissé cet homme le toucher. Il ne portait aucune autre marque que celles de Castiel. Mais il y avait quelque chose de changé. Et ils devaient y remédier.

\- Cas, souffla le jeune homme visiblement mal à l'aise.

Castiel ne pouvait pas le laisser croire qu'il n'avait pas envie de le toucher. Qu'il était dégoûté maintenant qu'il se trouvait nu devant lui. Il se rapprocha donc de lui et lui saisit le sexe. Il le serra une seconde dans sa main, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise avant de commencer à le masturber doucement. Il le sentit durcir entre ses doigts. Il aimait voir avec quelle vitesse le corps du jeune homme réagit à ses caresses.

Il ne pouvait toutefois pas se contenter d'aussi peu. Il relâcha donc le sexe de Dean après quelques secondes. Il recula ensuite pour commencer à se déshabiller à son tour. Le jeune homme le regarda faire, les pupilles dilatées et le souffle court. Castiel indiqua la table basse du menton.

\- Lubrifiant, jeta t-il sans plus d'explications.

Parce qu'il leur arrivait souvent de faire l'amour dans le salon ou dans toutes les autres pièces de la maison, ils avaient pris l'habitude de ranger une bouteille de lubrifiant un peu partout. Cela s'avérait utile quand ils étaient trop excités pour aller chercher celle qui se trouvait dan leur chambre. Dean fit ce qu'il lui demandait et revint avec la bouteille dans la main. Castiel la lui prit quand il fut nu et lui fit ensuite signe de se tourner. Une nouvelle fois, Dean ne protesta pas. Il colla son ventre contre le dossier du canapé puis se pencha en avant. Castiel ouvrit la bouteille et fit couler du lubrifiant sur ses doigts. Il en fit pénétrer un à l'intérieur du jeune homme presque aussitôt.

Il avait du mal à se montrer calme et tendre comme Dean l'aimait. Il était impatient. Son sexe était tendu et douloureux entre ses jambes. Il regardait l'endroit où son doigt disparaissant entre les fesses du jeune homme et il avait envie de le remplacer par son sexe. Il se força toutefois à attendre. Il n'ajouta un deuxième doigt que lorsqu'il fut sûr que ce ne serait pas douloureux. Il toucha la prostate de son petit ami pour l'aider à se détendre. Puis il ajouta enfin un troisième doigt. Quand Dean commença à accompagner ses mouvements des hanches, il sut qu'il était prêt. Il retira ses doigts puis recouvrit son sexe de lubrifiant. Dean ne bougeait pas mais Castiel l'entendait respirer fortement devant lui. Il était excité et impatient. Castiel le saisit alors par les hanches, positionna son sexe correctement puis propulsa finalement ses hanches en avant.

Pendant les premières secondes, il fut incapable de bouger. Il posa son visage entre les omoplates du jeune homme et se contenta d'apprécier les sensations que son corps lui procurait. Il se rendait compte à cet instant précis combien il avait eu peur de le perdre. Sa colère n'était pas uniquement due à sa jalousie et à sa possessivité. Il avait également été terrifié. Parce qu'il avait eu peur que Dean lui annonce qu'il allait partir avec cet homme. Que lui était capable de lui offrir ce que Castiel ne pouvait pas lui donner. Il avait eu peur que cette discussion soit une rupture déguisée. Il n'en avait pas vraiment eu conscience sur le moment mais c'était évident à présent.

Il ne devait toutefois pas oublier que Dean était là et qu'il ne comptait pas l'abandonner. Il ne comptait pas partir loin de lui et avec cet inconnu. Il l'avait dit à plusieurs reprises. C'était une erreur. Il ne la reproduirait plus. Il voulait Castiel et personne d'autre.

\- Cas, souffla Dean une nouvelle fois.

Castiel retira son visage de son dos et commença à faire aller et venir son sexe à l'intérieur du jeune homme. Il visa sa prostate sans attendre. Il voulait procurer un maximum de plaisir à son petit ami. Il voulait lui faire oublier cet autre qui l'avait touché.

Il choisit donc un rythme soutenu mais sans être violent. Il embrassait le dos de Dean pour établir un autre contact. Il touchait sa prostate presque à chaque fois. Le jeune homme gémissait en continu. Il avait les mains refermées sur le dossier du canapé et le serrait suffisamment fort pour que ses jointures soient blanches. Il accompagnait les mouvements de Castiel. C'était parfait.

Il aurait voulu que cela puisse durer des heures entières. Il aurait voulu ne plus jamais avoir à se retirer du jeune homme. Il était toutefois réaliste. Il allait devoir se contenter de l'orgasme qu'il sentait approcher et de la certitude qu'ils pourraient recommencer rapidement. Que Dean serait toujours là dans une heure, un jour, une semaine ou un mois. Qu'il ne voulait pas partir. C'était finalement suffisant.

Il accéléra le rythme de ses hanches quand il sentit son orgasme l'envahir. Il ne put pas le retenir plus longtemps. Pas quand le corps de Dean se contractait autour de lui et le massait sur toute la longueur. Pas quand le passage était aussi étroit et chaud. Castiel finit par lâcher prise et par jouir longuement à l'intérieur du jeune homme. Il n'avait jamais connu un orgasme aussi puissant. Il aurait aimé s'assurer que Dean avait joui avant lui mais il n'en avait pas eu la patience.

Il ne s'en préoccupa que lorsque le sien fut terminé. Il passa son bras autour de la taille pour saisir le sexe de son ami et fut soulagé quand il constata qu'il était flaccide à nouveau.

\- Est-ce que tu … commença t-il toutefois.

\- J'ai joui oui, le rassura Dean aussitôt.

Castiel sourit alors contre son dos avant de l'embrasser sur les épaules et sur la nuque. Il recula ensuite et se retira du jeune homme. Ce dernier se retourna pour lui faire face. Il souriait également. Il avait les joues rouges et le souffle toujours court. Ses yeux étaient brillants et de la sueur perlait à son front. Dean était un homme séduisant constamment. Mais juste après le sexe, il était magnifique. Castiel était soulagé que cet inconnu n'ait pas pu le voir dans cet état.

\- Ne recommence plus jamais ça, souffla t-il finalement.

Cela ressemblait à une supplication. Castiel n'était pas le genre d'homme à supplier qui que ce soit. Mais à cet instant précis, il se fichait de l'image que cela donnait de lui. Sa fierté s'était tue. Car il ne pourrait pas supporter de recevoir une telle nouvelle dans l'avenir. Il ne pourrait pas se remettre d'un tel choc une seconde fois.

\- Je te le promets Cas. C'était une erreur et je t'aime. Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi.

\- Je préfèrerais mourir que de revivre ça une seconde fois.

\- Ne dis pas ça Cas.

\- C'est vrai Dean. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter une seconde fois. Si tu recommences, alors pars … ne me le dis pas et fuis. Je préfère ne rien savoir. Je préfère penser que tu n'aimes plus qu'imaginer que tu aies pu en choisir un autre.

Dean hocha alors la tête, visiblement surpris par le sérieux du ton de Castiel. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Pas parce qu'il avait le moindre doute. Mais parce qu'il voulait que sa réponse soit prise au sérieux par son petit ami. Parce qu'il voulait que Castiel sache qu'il avait pris le temps de réfléchir avant de lui donner sa réponse. Afin qu'il ne puisse pas douter de sa sincérité.

\- Je te le promets. Castiel … je te jure de ne plus jamais te faire subir quelque chose de ce genre. Je te le jure.

Castiel hocha la tête, soulagé. Ils venaient de passer un nouveau pacte. De sceller une nouvelle promesse. Ce n'était pas la première et sans doute pas la dernière. Mais c'était probablement ainsi qu'une relation amoureuse fonctionnait. Elle était faite de compromis et de promesses. D'erreurs et de pardons. Castiel aurait aimé que tout soit parfait. Il acceptait toutefois de n'avoir aucun pouvoir et aucun contrôle sur cet aspect de sa vie personnelle. Du moment qu'ils en ressortaient vainqueur, ça n'avait finalement pas une grande importance.

Ils échangèrent long baiser pour sceller cette promesse avant de rejoindre leur chambre sans même se consulter. Ils étaient épuisés tous les deux et Castiel n'avait pas faim. Il avait juste envie de s'allonger contre son petit ami et de s'endormir dans ses bras. Il se sentait vulnérable et fragilisé. Il avait besoin de repos pour reprendre des forces. Dean semblait dans un état similaire puisqu'il se glissa sous les couvertures sans perdre une seconde.

Il s'installa toutefois sur le dos et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, ce fut Castiel qui posa sa tête sur son torse et referma son bras autour de sa taille. Ce fut Castiel qui ressentit le besoin de se blottir contre Dean. Le jeune homme ne lui en fit toutefois pas la remarque. Il referma son bras dans son dos, l'embrassa sur le sommet de son crâne puis ferma les yeux. Castiel en fit de même après quelques minutes. Il ressentait toujours une douleur sourde au creux de son ventre. Il était toutefois sûr que les choses iraient bien demain. Il était rassuré. Il n'aurait pas à se battre pour le jeune homme. Il n'aurait pas à tuer quelqu'un pour s'assurer de le garder auprès de lui. Dean lui avait fait mal. Et peut-être lui ferait-il mal à nouveau dan l'avenir. Mais ils s'aimaient. Et avec cette certitude bien ancrée dans son esprit, rien ne pouvait les séparer durablement.


	16. Désillusion

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 16 et comme le titre l'indique, Dean a une révélation. Et pas une bonne malheureusement. Vous le saviez sans doute mais les choses allainet nécessairement se compliquer pour de bon pour nos deux héros. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à vivre heureux éternellement.**

 **Bien sûr, cette histoire se finit bien. Donc rassurez vous, les choses s'arrangeront bientôt.**

 **Merci pour vos messages et votre fidélite.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi (promis, cette fois je serais ponctuelle)**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Unholy Confession de Avenged Sevenfold**

 **Chapitre 16 : Désillusion**

 _« Ne pas confondre espoir et illusion, car si l'espoir fait vivre, les désillusions peuvent faire le désespoir. »_

 _Angélique Planchette_

Il était étrange de voir, comment, après un événement sérieux qui aurait pu mettre en péril leur couple, Dean et Castiel avaient trouvé le moyen de retourner la situation et d'en retirer quelque chose d'extrêmement positif.

Ils auraient pu tout perdre en raison d'une succession d'erreurs. Castiel avait manqué à sa promesse et avait fait passer Dean après son travail. Le jeune homme, de son côté, avait oublié dans son désir de vengeance qu'aimer quelqu'un signifiait qu'on devait pardonner avant de commettre une erreur grave. Ils auraient pu se séparer parce qu'ils avaient été stupides. Ils avaient heureusement choisi de passer outre et de se pardonner mutuellement. Ils avaient choisi de faire de cet évènement une force et une raison de croire un peu plus encore à leur histoire.

Ils avaient pris le temps de discuter une fois calmés. Ils avaient tout mis au clair et parlé pendant des heures entières de ce qui était arrivé. Ils ne s'étaient rien cachés. Ils s'étaient tout dit. Dean avait pleuré et Castiel jeté sa tasse de café contre le mur. Ils étaient partis s'isoler chacun de leur côté dans une pièce pour se calmer. Puis ils avaient recommencé à parler. Ils avaient fini par mettre en évidence l'essentiel. Ils s'aimaient. Ils ne pouvaient pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Ils voulaient faire leur vie ensemble. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à se faire du mal. C'était involontaire bien sûr. Mais ce n'était pas sain. Ils n'avaient aucune expérience en matière de relations amoureuses mais ils devaient apprendre ensemble. Et commencer par se parler quand quelque chose clochait.

Une fois d'accord sur tous ces points, ils avaient refait l'amour. Cette fois ci, ils avaient pris le temps de rejoindre leur chambre. Ils avaient passé de longues minutes à s'embrasser et à se toucher. Quand Castiel avait finalement pénétré Dean, ils étaient tous les deux désespérés. Mais le sexe était resté tendre et délicat. Ils avaient fait durer le plaisir. Ils avaient joui au même moment, leurs cris se mêlant entre eux.

Ils avaient passé le reste de la journée allongés l'un à côté de l'autre à parler d'eux. De leurs enfances. De leurs passés. Dean était déterminé à tout savoir de Castiel. Il en avait appris beaucoup depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Mais il ne savait finalement rien du petit garçon qu'il avait été. De l'adolescent qu'il était devenu. S'ils voulaient que cela fonctionne, ils ne devaient plus y avoir de cachoterie ou de secrets. Castiel avait ensuite écouté Dean parler de sa mère, de son père et de Bobby. Il l'avait écouté expliquer comment il avait élevé Sam parce qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre pour le faire. Il lui avait enfin parlé longuement de son adolescence, de son désir de devenir pompier, de sa phobie du feu et de sa réorientation au sein du FBI. Ils étaient épuisés une fois leur discussion terminée. Mais ils se sentaient mieux. Légers et enfin comme un couple soudé qui n'avait rien à craindre de l'avenir.

Ils finirent donc par s'endormir côte à côté, la tête de Dean sur le torse de Castiel et son bras autour de sa taille.

Ils dormaient profondément tous les deux quand l'alarme de la maison résonna en plein milieu de la nuit. Dean se réveilla aussitôt en sursaut, hagard et perdu. Il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour comprendre d'où le son provenait. A côté de lui, Castiel s'était déjà mis en action. De toute évidence, il était plus habitué que son petit ami à ce genre de situations. Il descendait du lit alors que Dean n'était pas encore totalement réveillé. Il ouvrit la table de nuit et en sortit un revolver.

Le jeune homme le regarda alors vérifier qu'il était chargé. L'image qu'il donnait aurait pu être drôle si la situation n'avait pas été aussi terrifiante. Car il se tenait nu avec une arme dans la maison, les cheveux en bataille et la trace de l'oreiller sur la joue.

Dean n'avait toutefois pas envie de rire. Car il était évident que son petit ami était inquiet. Et qu'il prenait la situation au sérieux là où le jeune homme voulait encore croire qu'il s'agissait d'une fausse alerte.

Il finit toutefois par se lever à son tour. Il n'avait pas d'arme et il était un peu déstabilisé de voir que Castiel en conservait une dans sa table de nuit. Il n'aurait pas dû néanmoins. C'était sans doute une mesure nécessaire pour quelqu'un comme lui.

Le jeune homme prit le temps d'enfiler son boxer et un tee shirt pour ne pas se retrouver nu face à un éventuel cambrioleur puis il fit de nouveau face à Castiel. Il n'était pas habillé et s'approchait déjà de la porte de la chambre.

\- Tu ne crois pas que ça pourrait être une fausse alerte ? demanda t-il alors.

Castiel lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule avant de secouer la tête.

\- Non je ne crois pas.

\- Mais il y a des gardes à l'entrée, rappela le jeune homme. Ils sont justement là pour empêcher que quelqu'un entre.

\- Ils ne peuvent rien faire s'ils sont morts.

Dean déglutit alors avec peine. Il venait de passer une journée incroyable avec Castiel. Une journée où il n'avait été question que d'eux. Ils avaient ignoré le fait que Castiel était un criminel et que Dean avait tout abandonné pour le suivre. Ils s'étaient créé un monde à eux où rien ne pouvait leur arriver. Mais entendre Castiel parler de la mort de deux hommes avec un tel détachement était un retour à la réalité que le jeune homme avait du mal à assimiler. Il allait pourtant devoir sortir de sa torpeur et se mettre en action. Il avait eu tort d'oublier, même pour une seule journée, que des hommes dangereux pouvaient vouloir leur mort. Qu'ils ne seraient jamais totalement à l'abri et que le monde entier semblait déterminé à les séparer. C'était une piqure de rappel dont Dean se serait bien passé. Mais qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'ignorer.

Il suivit donc Castiel dans le couloir le plus silencieusement possible. L'alarme sonnait toujours. Il était difficile d'entendre quoi que ce soit d'autre que le son strident autour d'eux. Dean tendit tout de même l'oreille. Il avait peur mais il avait suivi un entrainement pour apprendre à gérer les situations dangereuses. Il savait comment se défendre et comment éliminer un adversaire même s'il n'était pas armé. Il avait également confiance en Castiel pour savoir comment agir et pour l'aider. Ils pouvaient s'en sortir. Mais ils devaient d'abord identifier la menace.

Le bruit d'une fenêtre qu'on brisait fit sursauter le jeune homme. Castiel leva alors un bras devant lui pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

\- Retourne dans le chambre et barricade toi à l'intérieur. Ne sors que lorsque je viendrais te chercher.

Dean n'en revenait pas de ce que Castiel était en train de lui demander. Il savait que cela partait d'une bonne intention. Il voulait sans doute protéger le jeune homme. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui demander de rester en retrait pendant que lui se chargeait d'éliminer la menace. Il ne pouvait pas réellement croire que Dean obéirait à un tel ordre. Il n'était pas sans défense et il n'était pas vulnérable. Il pouvait parfaitement s'en sortir.

\- Hors de question. Tu vas avoir besoin de moi, répliqua t-il aussitôt.

\- Je ne peux pas rester concentré si je suis inquiet pour toi. Dean, ne sois pas idiot et va te cacher. Ça ne te concerne pas.

\- Ça me concerne au contraire. Ces hommes sont probablement là pour te tuer et tu es mon petit ami. Je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés à attendre de voir qui en sort victorieux.

\- Dean …

\- Non Castiel

Le jeune homme savait que son petit ami était agacé par son refus. Mais il ne changerait pas d'avis.

\- Tu n'es pas armé, rappela Castiel.

\- Peu importe.

Castiel soupira alors longuement mais finit par hocher la tête. Ils n'avaient de toute façon pas vraiment le temps de se disputer. Ils allaient toutefois devoir en parler sérieusement quand tout serait terminé. Et peut-être procurer une arme à Dean. S'il était seul la prochaine fois, il en aurait besoin pour se défendre.

L'immensité de la maison et la grandeur des espaces jouaient clairement à leur défaveur. Il était difficile de rester caché quand il n'y avait que peu de cloisons. Ils risquaient de se faire surprendre. L'idéal aurait été de pouvoir se séparer pour couvrir plus de terrain.

\- Je descends et tu te charges de vérifier l'étage, suggéra finalement Castiel.

Dean aurait voulu protester mais il savait que l'idée de son petit ami est bonne. Ils ne pouvaient pas ignorer l'étage et se concentrer uniquement sur le rez de chaussée au risque de se faire surprendre. Il était plus probable que leurs adversaires soient encore en bas. Il était donc plus prudent d'envoyer Castiel puisqu'il était le seul à être armé pour le moment. Dean pouvait, de son côté, couvrir l'étage, s'assurer qu'il n'y aucune menace puis aller lui prêter ensuite main forte.

\- Il devrait y avoir des armes dans la chambre à droite au fond du couloir. Crowley s'en servait d'armurerie pendant une période. Prends ce dont tu as besoin. Vérifie que personne ne s'est introduit à l'étage et rejoins moi.

Dean hocha la tête avant d'attraper son petit ami par les joues.

\- Promets moi d'être prudent.

\- Je te le promets bébé.

Dean l'embrassa alors sur la bouche avant de coller son front contre le sien.

\- Je t'aime, souffla t-il avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner.

Il avait peur pour Castiel. Il le savait parfaitement capable de se défendre mais il ne savait pas combien d'hommes se trouvaient en bas. Il ne savait rien de la menace qui pesait sur eux. Il pourrait le perdre. Il refusait toutefois d'y penser pour le moment. Et s'attarder pour le regarder descendre était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Il choisit donc de se concentrer avant tout sur la tâche que son petit ami lui avait confiée. Il allait agir rapidement et rejoindre Castiel ensuite. Ils allaient s'en sortir.

Dean remonta le couloir silencieusement. Il le suivit jusqu'à la dernière porte sur la droite. Il l'ouvrit doucement, jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur puis pénétra dans la pièce. La fenêtre était intacte. Personne n'était entré par là. Il soupira, soulagé puis commença à fouiller les tiroirs des deux commodes qui se trouvaient dans la chambre. Il en sortit du linge et des piles de papiers visiblement abandonnés là. Il finit par mettre la main sur un revolver et vérifia aussitôt qu'il était chargé. C'était une arme magnifique. Dean l'observa une seconde. La crosse semblait couverte de nacre et des gravures avaient été réalisés sur le canon. Il n'était pas nécessairement un grand amateur des armes à feu. Il était même plutôt favorable à l'interdiction de leur libre circulation. Mais ce revolver était une véritable œuvre d'art. Il espérait maintenant qu'il soit aussi efficace qu'il était beau.

Une fois le chargeur en place, Dean repartit en direction de la porte. Il avait tout juste posé la main sur la poignée quand il entendit un bruit dans le couloir. Il n'aurait pas su dire exactement d'où il provenait mais il était proche. Il y avait quelqu'un à l'étage avec lui.

Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration et expira lentement par le nez. Il n'avait pas le droit de paniquer. Il avait été agent du FBI et il avait déjà été confronté de nombreuses fois à des hommes armés et déterminés à le tuer. Il savait parfaitement comment procéder.

Il entrouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Il était vide. Il sortit de la chambre et longea le couloir. Il suffisait de procéder calmement et méthodiquement. Vérifier chaque pièce jusqu'à trouver celle où son adversaire se trouvait. Il en était capable.

Il rejoignit la première place silencieusement puis colla son oreille contre la porte. C'était le silence absolu. Il la poussa tout de même doucement pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Personne ne s'y cachait. Il continua à avancer.

La deuxième pièce était vide également. Quand il colla son oreille contre la troisième porte, il entendit un bruit à l'intérieur. Maintenant qu'il avait localisé la menace, il devait l'éliminer. Il retira la sécurité de son arme puis posa la main sur la poignée.

Dean n'aimait pas l'idée de tuer un homme. Il avait dû utiliser son arme à plusieurs reprises dans le cadre de son travail. Mais il avait toujours cherché à blesser plutôt qu'à abattre. Il n'était pas un meurtrier. Il savait toutefois qu'il existait des situations où on n'avait pas d'autres choix. Ils ne pouvaient pas appeler la police et faire arrêter les intrus. Ils ne pouvaient pas les retenir dans une pièce éternellement. Ils ne pouvaient pas non plus les libérer. Ils allaient devoir les tuer. Dean espérait sincèrement que son adversaire serait armé et réellement menaçant. Il pourrait alors justifier son geste et se raccrocher au fait qu'il avait agi en état de légitime défense. Cela l'aiderait sans doute à ne pas perdre le sommeil.

Il était conscient d'avoir perdu quelques secondes à réfléchir. Il était également conscient qu'il s'agissait probablement d'une erreur. Il en eut la confirmation quand la porte devant laquelle il se trouvait s'ouvrit brusquement, le touchant au visage. Il porta aussitôt une main à son front et recula d'un pas. Le choc avait été violent et il pouvait sentir du sang couler de son cuir chevelu. Son nez était également douloureux. Il était possible qu'il soit cassé. Dean releva alors les yeux mais se trouva face au canon d'une arme pointée entre ses deux yeux.

\- Je te déconseille de tenter quoi que ce soit. Pose ton arme, suis moi et tout se passera bien, lança l'homme qui tenait l'arme.

Dean était pris au piège. Il avait assuré à Castiel qu'il était parfaitement capable de se défendre mais il avait commis une erreur de débutant et cela risquait de leur coûter cher. Il devait faire quelque chose et se sortir de cette situation. Mais il devait le faire intelligemment. Faire croire à son adversaire qu'il était à sa merci, le pousser à se déconcentrer puis tenter de le désarmer.

\- On te laissera peut-être même en vie si tu es vraiment sage. De toute façon, ce n'est pas toi qu'on est venu tuer.

Dean sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Ils étaient là pour Castiel. Ils étaient venus pour l'éliminer lui. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas les laisser faire. Il ne pouvait pas perdre son petit ami.

\- Pose ton arme, répéta son assaillant.

Dean hocha la tête puis se baissa doucement pour faire mine de poser son arme au sol. Il garda un œil sur son adversaire et bougea le plus lentement possible pour gagner du temps. Un bruit en bas attira l'attention de son ennemi et il sauta sur l'occasion pour tenter de reprendre le dessus. Il se jeta sur lui en le ceinturant à la taille pour le faire tomber en arrière. Il bénéficia de l'élément de surprise et le sentit basculer. Il tomba en même que lui mais garda son arme dans sa main. Il entendit son ennemi jurer entre ses dents quand il heurta le sol. Dean vit sa chute amortie par le corps de ce dernier. Il parvint à se remettre sur les genoux rapidement. Mais il avait visiblement sous-estimé son ennemi. Car ce dernier agit plus vite qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Il se redressa et utiliser la crosse de son arme pour frapper le jeune homme en plein visage. La douleur s'ajouta à celle qu'il ressentait déjà. Il poussa un cri avant de repousser tant bien que mal un nouveau coup. Il réussit à frapper son assaillant au ventre mais reçut ensuite un coup de poing au menton. Il tomba sur les fesses sous l'impact et ne parvint pas à reculer suffisamment vite pour éviter le coup de pied que son adversaire lui donna dans les côtes. La douleur fut cuisante et lui arracha un nouveau cri. Il était presque sûr qu'au moins une de ses côtes était fracturée. Il avait déjà du mal à reprendre son souffle. Il parvint tout de même à rouler sur le côté pour éviter un nouveau coup et à ramper pour s'éloigner. Son adversaire était toutefois debout et le rejoignit sans problème. Il l'attrapa par le pied pour le tirer à l'intérieur de la chambre avant de le faire tourner sur le dos.

\- Tu aurais dû m'écouter Dean. Tu ne me laisses pas le choix maintenant. Je vais devoir te tuer. Et tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je vais m'amuser un peu avec toi avant.

Dean n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il entendait exactement par là. Il pouvait avoir l'intention de le torturer ou de le violer. Dans tous les cas, il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Il secoua la jambe pour tenter de se libérer mais son adversaire abattit son pied en plein sur sa rotule, le dissuadant de continuer. Il se laissa ensuite tomber à genoux au-dessus de lui et serra sa deuxième main autour de sa gorge. Dean avait perdu son arme dans la bagarre et n'avait plus rien pour se défendre. Son visage le laissait. Ses cotes étaient douloureuses et son genou était déjà enflé. Il était trop faible pour gaspiller de l'énergie à se débattre inutilement. Il s'immobilisa donc et choisit d'attendre une opportunité de se libérer. Au-dessus de lui, son adversaire souriait, visiblement satisfait par sa docilité apparente.

\- On m'avait dit que tu étais le genre à te soumettre facilement mais je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais aussi rapidement.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas d'où cet homme tenait cette information mais il était évident qu'il en savait beaucoup sur lui. Il devait garder tout ceci dans un coin de son esprit et se pencher dessus plus tard. Mais avant tout, il devait survivre à cette soirée.

\- A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui rendrait Castiel le plus fou de rage ? Que je te mutile ou que je te viole ?

Dean devait absolument le pousser à continuer de parler. Il devait gagner du temps pour trouver une issue. Ou espérer que Castiel vole à son secours.

\- C'est un choix difficile. Une chose est sûre, dans les deux cas, il te tuera.

\- Moi je pense au contraire qu'il sera rapidement maitrisé. Et quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, je t'exhiberais devant lui pour le briser. Puis je le tuerais. Et je te forcerais à me regarder le faire.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi. Je me méfierais si j'étais toi.

Dean ne croyait pas en Dieu mais à cet instant précis, il était prêt à prier pour que Castiel soit sain et sauf. Pour qu'il trouve une solution et parvienne à prendre le dessus sur son assaillant. Pour que cette soirée se termine et ne soit plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

\- Tu sais quoi ? J'ai pris ma décision. Pourquoi me priver de l'une de ces deux possibilités quand je peux avoir les deux ? Je vais te violer et te défigurer. Castiel aura alors ce qu'il mérite.

Dean recommença alors aussitôt à se débattre. C'était idiot mais c'était plus fort que lui. La menace était trop réelle pour qu'il continue à patienter. Il avait survécu à la prison. Ce n'était pas pour se faire violer et torturer chez lui. Son assaillant sortit alors un couteau de la ceinture de son jean et l'utilisa pour déchirer son tee shirt. Il en fit ensuite glisser la pointe le long de son sternum avant de l'entailler légèrement au niveau du nombril. Quand il le passa sous l'élastique de son boxer, Dean s'immobilisa aussitôt. Il risquait d'être blessé s'il continuait à gigoter comme un idiot. Il devait garder son calme. Il pouvait encore s'en sortir s'il se montrait plus intelligent.

Son adversaire déchira son boxer comme il l'avait fait avec son tee shirt. Il le regarda ensuite de longues minutes, visiblement amusé. Dean dut retenir un haut le cœur quand il sentit la lame du couteau sur son sexe. Elle ne s'attarda heureusement pas là et glissa ensuite sur sa cuisse qu'elle entailla à nouveau. Il poussa un cri que son adversaire interrompit en resserrant son emprise sur son cou. Il manquait d'air et chaque inspiration était atrocement douloureuse. Tout son corps le lançait. Les plaies étaient heureusement superficielles. Mais cumulées, elles le rendaient inoffensif.

Son adversaire reposa finalement la lame de son couteau sur son sexe puis plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Peut-être que je devrais commencer par là en fin de compte. Tu n'en as pas vraiment besoin. Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un trou à baiser pour Castiel.

Dean avait déjà entendu ce genre de propos. Si les premiers temps, il avait eu du mal à se contenir quand il était insulté ainsi, il avait finalement appris à ignorer ces remarques. Il ne pourrait jamais être accepté de tous. Il n'avait toutefois pas honte de ce qu'il était. Il n'avait pas honte d'aimer ce qu'il aimait. Peu importait ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui.

\- Bien sûr, si je te la coupe maintenant, tu te videras de ton sang avant qu'on en soit venu aux choses sérieuses. Ce qui me gâcherait grandement le plaisir … alors peut être que je devrais commencer par elles.

Dean sentit la lame du couteau glisser de son sexe à ses testicules. Il avait envie de pleurer. Pas uniquement parce qu'on le menaçait mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il se sentait totalement impuissant. Et le fait que Castiel ne soit pas encore là pouvait signifier qu'il était déjà mort. Il n'avait pas entendu de coups de feu. Mais il n'était pas rassuré pour autant.

\- J'ai toujours pensé que les gens comme toi ne méritaient pas d'avoir des couilles.

Dean ricana alors sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il était toujours amusé quand un homme sur le point d'en violer un autre tenait des propos aussi ouvertement homophobes. Il savait bien que le viol n'était pas une question d'envie, de désir ou de préférence sexuelle. C'était avant tout un moyen de détruire une personne. De prendre le pouvoir sur son corps. Le plaisir physique n'était qu'accessoire. Il trouvait toutefois cela ironique.

\- Tu trouves ça drôle ? Tu riras beaucoup moins quand j'en aurais fini avec toi.

Dean continua alors à rire. C'était plus fort que lui. C'était irrationnel. Mais c'était également un geste de défiance. Le seul moyen qu'il avait de montrer à son adversaire qu'il n'avait pas peur. Même s'il était terrifié.

Il ne cessa de rire que lorsqu'il sentit la lame du couteau presser douloureusement contre son testicule droit.

\- Tu n'as plus envie de rire Dean ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Il priait à présent pour perdre connaissance. Il était presque sûr qu'il ne parviendrait plus à s'échapper. Et s'évanouir était son seul moyen de fuir ce qui allait lui être fait. Avec un peu de chance, il ne se réveillerait pas.

Son adversaire retira finalement son couteau de ses testicules pour le faire glisser entre ses fesses. Quand il effleura le muscle qui se dissimulait là, Dean se tendit aussitôt.

\- Tu comprends enfin ? Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te toucher autrement qu'avec mon couteau ? Je ne suis pas pédé et je suis presque sûr que tu as attrapé tout un tas de saloperie à force d'écarter les cuisses pour tout le monde.

Dean comprit alors son erreur. Cet homme était plus monstrueux encore qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il n'allait pas se contenter de le violer. Il allait le faire avec un couteau. Il le ferait pénétrer en lui et le déchirerait de l'intérieur. Le jeune homme finirait par se vider de son sang lentement et probablement sous les yeux de Castiel.

\- Parfait. Commençons, lança son adversaire.

Dean ferma alors les yeux. Il serra les dents, convaincu que la douleur ne se ferait pas attendre. Il entendit alors un bruit non loin de lui. Le couteau disparut mais il ne rouvrit pas les yeux immédiatement. Il entendit des bruits de pas, un cri puis il sentit le corps de son assaillant s'effondrer sur lui.

\- Dean ? Bébé, c'est moi.

Le jeune homme reconnut aussitôt la voix de Castiel. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit son petit ami retirer le corps de son assaillant. Il recula alors aussitôt sans se soucier de la douleur. Il avait le cœur qui battait trop fort et trop vite. Il avait échappé au pire mais il avait encore du mal à y croire.

\- Dean, mon Dieu … est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Le jeune homme aurait aimé pouvoir répondre mais aucun mot ne semblait vouloir sortir de sa bouche. Il savait bien l'image qu'il donnait à son petit ami. Il était nu, le visage en sang. Son genou avait doublé de volume et un hématome se formait déjà sur ses côtes. Il devait imaginer le pire. Mais il avait tort. Il était arrivé à temps. Il lui avait sauvé la vie. Et Dean aurait aimé pouvoir le lui dire et le rassurer. Il aurait aimé être capable de parler.

\- Tu es état de choc. C'est normal. Mais j'ai besoin que tu me fasses un signe … juste un signe de la tête pour me rassurer d'accord ?

Dean finit alors par hocher doucement la tête. Cela lui demandait un effort énorme et il en ressortit essoufflé. Castiel sembla heureusement le comprendre. Il détourna alors les yeux et se reconcentra sur leur adversaire qui gisait inconscient à quelques centimètres de Dean.

Tout se passa alors très vite et le jeune homme perdit le fil des évènements. Il vit Castiel attacher l'homme à une chaise du salon mais il ne se souvenait pas comment il avait quitté la chambre pour rejoindre le rez de chaussée. Il vit son petit ami prendre le couteau que son adversaire avait utilisé sur lui et le presser contre sa gorge. Il le regarda l'entailler sur la joue. Il ne sortit de sa torpeur que lorsque Castiel lui trancha le petit doigt, le réveillant et le faisant hurler à plein poumons.

\- Cas, souffla le jeune homme choqué.

Il savait que cet homme devait mourir. Après ce qu'il lui avait fait, il le méritait même sans doute. Mais Castiel semblait voulait le faire souffrir avant. Le torturer pour lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait subir à Dean. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas assister à tout cela. Il voulait que cette soirée se termine. Il voulait retourner se coucher et oublier tout le reste.

\- Cas, s'il te plait, non, parvint-il à murmurer.

Castiel lui jeta alors un coup d'œil. Il semblait surpris qu'il l'interrompe. Ou peut être juste surpris qu'il ait pris la parole après avoir été silencieux jusque-là. Dean était toujours sous le choc et l'adrénaline coulait à flots dans ses veines. Il avait mal partout. Mais il était suffisamment lucide pour savoir ce qu'il voulait ou non. Il ne pouvait pas regarder l'homme qu'il aimait en torturer un autre comme si ce n'était pas grave. Comme si c'était naturel chez lui.

\- Il a ce qu'il mérite bébé. Il mérite de souffrir pour tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir … pour ce qu'il voulait te faire.

\- Tue le mais ne … ne fais pas ça … ne m'oblige pas à te regarder faire ça.

La situation le renvoyait plusieurs semaines en arrière quand Castiel était revenu à la maison couvert de sang. Quand il avait voulu lui faire l'amour sans même s'être lavé avant. Dean avait fini par croire qu'il avait eu tort de réagir comme il l'avait fait. Que son petit ami ne reproduirait pas deux fois la même chose. Il était pourtant sur le point de faire ce qu'il lui avait promis de ne plus faire. Et Dean ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il ne voulait pas avoir cette image-là de Castiel en tête.

\- Je le fais pour toi bébé, assura Castiel.

\- Non, tu le fais pour toi. Tu le fais parce que tu as envie de le faire souffrir. Moi je veux juste qu'il meurt … je veux oublier … je veux … Cas, s'il te plait.

Il avait du mal à faire une phrase complète. Il avait toujours la tête qui tournait et il sentait son corps vaciller. Mais il ne pouvait pas quitter Castiel des yeux. L'homme qu'il aimait venait de trancher le doigt d'un autre sans sourciller. Sans se poser de questions. Sans paraître dégoûté.

\- Dean, il allait te violer … il allait te violer avec ce même couteau. Cet homme est un monstre. Il doit souffrir. Il doit payer.

Il n'était pas question de justice. Castiel ne faisait pas cela parce qu'il estimait que cet homme méritait de subir toutes ces choses. Il le faisait uniquement parce qu'il avait besoin de se venger. Besoin d'asseoir sa supériorité et son pouvoir. Et Dean ne voulait pas le voir devenir cet homme-là. Il était presque sûr de ne pas pouvoir aimer un tel monstre. Car si l'homme qui l'avait violé en était un, Castiel était également sur le point d'en devenir un à ses yeux.

\- Tu sais qu'il l'aurait fait. Il ne s'agissait pas de menaces en l'air. Il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde. Parce qu'il voulait te faire du mal. Il voulait te voir souffrir. Il y aurait pris du plaisir.

\- Peut-être mais je ne veux pas … je ne peux pas croire que tu puisses … tu n'es pas comme lui. Ce n'est pas toi.

\- Ou peut-être au contraire qu'il est temps pour toi de voir la réalité en face. Peut-être que je ne suis pas vraiment différent de cet homme.

La première réaction de Dean fut de nier. De dire que Castiel n'était pas un monstre parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'il n'aurait jamais pu aimer un homme capable de telles horreurs. Mais Castiel lui avait parlé de voir « la vérité en face ». D'ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'il était vraiment. Et peut-être Dean avait-il choisi de se voiler la face jusque-là. Peut-être avait-il voulu croire que Castiel n'était pas un monstre justement pour ne pas avoir à se questionner sur ses sentiments pour lui. Peut-être l'illusion était-elle en train de s'effacer pour laisser place à la réalité. Elle était laide et insupportable. Mais il était peut-être temps pour le jeune homme de se confronter à elle pour de bon.

\- Il doit souffrir Dean. Et je pense qu'il est grand temps pour toi de ne plus fermer les yeux sur cette facette de moi.

\- Tu m'avais promis, rappela le jeune homme.

\- Ce ne sera pas facile mais c'est nécessaire. Je ne peux pas continuer à être deux hommes pour toi Dean. Il n'est pas question de blanc ou de noir, de gentil ou de méchant. Je suis un être complexe bébé. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Je ne te ferais jamais souffrir. Mais je suis capable des pires horreurs quand on touche à l'homme que j'aime. Et tu dois le savoir.

Ce que Castiel ne comprenait pas, c'était que Dean ne voulait pas savoir toutes ces choses. Il ne voulait pas connaître cette facette-là de son petit ami. Il voulait continuer à vivre dans l'illusion qu'il n'était pas un monstre. Il voulait continuer à ignorer ce qu'il faisait quand il quittait la maison. Il pouvait accepter de vivre et d'aimer un criminel. Mais il ne pouvait pas envisager son avenir avec un homme capable d'en torturer un autre. Si Castiel continuait, tout changerait entre eux. Et Dean n'était pas sûr qu'il pourrait fermer les yeux à nouveau.

Les évènements semblaient avoir rebattu les cartes. Et son petit ami avait changé. Il avait choisi de revenir sur sa parole et de se montrer sous son vrai jour. C'était sans doute lui qui avait raison après tout. Ils avaient passé la journée à se dire tout de leur passé. A se découvrir mutuellement. Mais ils avaient volontairement ignoré l'essentiel. Ils avaient mis de côté la facette la plus sombre de Castiel pour préserver la douce illusion dans laquelle ils vivaient. Mais à force de trop fermer les yeux, Dean finissait par se mettre en danger. C'était ce monde dans lequel il avait choisi de s'aventurer. Il devait l'accepter pleinement ou le fuir.

\- Ne ferme pas les yeux bébé. Regarde-moi, ordonna Castiel avant de tourner à nouveau le dos et de se reconcentrer sur l'homme toujours attaché.

Dean le regarda alors lui trancher un deuxième doigt. Il le regarda le frapper à plusieurs reprises sur le visage puis planter le couteau dans son épaule. Il écouta leur adversaire hurler et pleurer. Il ne ferma pas les yeux. Castiel avait raison. Il était temps de faire face à la réalité.

\- Tu aurais dû savoir qu'en touchant à Dean, tu finirais par souffrir, lança Castiel à l'homme attaché.

Dean n'aimait pas entendre Castiel justifier ainsi ses actes. Il ne voulait pas être la raison de sa brutalité et de sa cruauté. Il ne voulait pas être mêlé à tout ça. Il savait pourtant que c'était en partie le cas. Son petit ami n'aurait probablement pas fait autant souffrir sa victime s'il n'avait pas menacé et blessé Dean. Il se serait contenté de le tuer. Il avait fait de lui ce monstre. Ou peut-être l'avait-il juste poussé à refaire surface. Peut-être Castiel n'avait-il fait que le faire taire quelques semaines parce que c'était ce que Dean lui avait demandé. Il n'en était plus sûr. La seule chose qu'il savait était qu'il ne pouvait pas tolérer tout cela. Il ne pouvait continuer à vivre avec un homme comme celui qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il refusait de le pousser à devenir un monstre.

\- Je devrais te faire subir tout ce que tu as menacé de lui faire subir. Je devrais utiliser ce couteau pour te violer comme tu prévoyais de le faire avec lui. Peut-être comprendrais tu alors ton erreur.

\- Tue moi, le supplia l'homme.

\- Oh j'y compte bien. Mais je veux m'amuser avec toi un peu avant.

Il le poignarda à nouveau et Dean se força à regarder. Ce qu'il avait entendu était probablement le coup de grâce. Castiel voulait « s'amuser » avec sa proie avant de le tuer. Il ne le faisait pas uniquement par nécessité ou par justice. Il ne le faisait pas non plus seulement pour se venger. Il le faisait parce qu'il y prenait du plaisir. C'était tout ce que Dean avait refusé de croire jusque-là. C'était le vrai visage de Castiel. Le jeune homme sentit son cœur se briser alors que l'illusion à laquelle il avait voulu se raccrocher disparaissait pour de bon. Il avait la sensation d'avoir perdu l'homme qu'il aimait même s'il avait toujours les yeux posés sur lui. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir vu mourir en quelques secondes. Bien sûr, il savait que c'était un peu plus compliqué que ça. Il ne faisait que le voir sous son vrai jour. Il avait aimé une illusion, une image fabriquée de toute pièce depuis le début.

Castiel ne semblait pas avoir conscience de ce qui se passait dans la tête du jeune homme. Il était bien trop concentré sur ce qu'il faisait pour se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il poignarda sa victime une dernière fois au torse puis se baissa pour sectionner les tendons de ses deux chevilles.

\- Tue le, cria alors Dean qui n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre hurler.

Il en avait suffisamment vu. Il ne pouvait pas en supporter plus. Les cris de l'homme le rendaient fou. Il allait vomir.

\- Tue le ou je peux te jurer que je partirais … je partirais maintenant et je ne reviendrais jamais, lança t-il.

Castiel lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, sans doute pour s'assurer qu'il était sérieux. Il dut le croire puisqu'il se redressa finalement et trancha la gorge de son adversaire. Le sang gicla sur lui et lui recouvrit le visage. Il ne chercha pas à l'essuyer. Dean était toutefois sûr que cela n'aurait rien changé. Peu importait qu'il soit couvert de sang ou non. Le jeune homme le voyait tel qu'il était à présent. Il ne pourrait plus jamais revenir en arrière.

\- Bébé ? l'appela alors Castiel en lui faisant face.

Dean était étonnamment calme. Il aurait peut-être dû crier, pleurer, insulter Castiel ou prendre ses jambes à son cou. Mais il restait assis, les yeux rivés sur le monstre qui se tenait devant lui et qui semblait avoir pris le contrôle du corps de Castiel. Qui semblait avoir pour de bon tué l'homme que Dean avait tant aimé jusque là. Il ne voyait plus rien d'autre. Il l'avait admis et assimilé. Le Castiel qu'il aimait n'avait jamais réellement existé. Mais celui qui lui faisait face et qui venait de torturer un homme sous ses yeux était bel et bien réel. Il était celui avec qui il vivait. Avec qui il avait fait l'amour. Celui contre lequel il s'était blotti avant de s'endormir. Voir son vrai visage lui avait brisé le cœur. Mais il avait compris à présent. Il avait été aveugle. Il ne l'était plus. Et il devait en tirer les conséquences nécessaires.

\- Je suis là, déclara t-il alors calmement.

\- Tu es en colère ?

\- Non je ne le suis pas. Tu avais raison. Il était temps pour moi d'ouvrir les yeux. C'est chose faite.

\- Et ?

\- Et je crois que j'ai besoin de dormir.

Il ne pouvait pas dire à son petit ami qu'il refusait de construire son avenir avec un homme comme lui. Il ne voulait pas être mêlé à une telle violence. Il ne le dénoncerait pas. Il ne le trahirait pas à nouveau. Mais il ne resterait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas après tout ça.

\- Je dois te soigner avant. Et je crois qu'on devrait parler.

Dean ne voyait pas ce qu'ils pouvaient avoir à se dire de plus. Tout était parfaitement clair. Castiel avait choisi d'assumer qui il était réellement. Il avait choisi de ne plus se cacher. Et Dean avait compris que rien n'était plus possible entre eux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour le dire. Ce qu'ils avaient fait ce soir parlait pour eux.

\- Soigne-moi si tu penses que c'est nécessaire mais on ne parlera pas. Je suis trop fatigué pour me montrer lucide et … je crois que tout est dit non ? Tu voulais me faire comprendre quelque chose. Tu voulais me montrer que j'avais eu tort de fermer les yeux sur l'homme que tu es vraiment. Le message est passé.

\- Et c'est tout ? Tu ne vas pas me crier dessus ou me menacer de partir ? Tu ne vas pas me traiter de monstre ?

\- Non. Je ne suis pas en train de dire que je suis parfaitement à l'aise avec ce que j'ai vu ce soir. Mais j'avais sans doute besoin de le voir. Laisse-moi la nuit pour l'assimiler et tout ira mieux demain.

Castiel ne semblait pas convaincu mais Dean ne voyait pas quoi lui dire de plus. Il était hors de question de lui révéler la décision qu'il avait prise. Il devait mentir à présent. Faire comme si tout ceci ne lui posait aucun problème et réfléchir à la meilleure manière de partir ensuite. Parce qu'il allait fuir. Il aimait Castiel. Ses sentiments n'avaient pas disparu comme par miracle. Mais il avait enfin toutes les cartes en main et il était plus à même de savoir ce qu'il voulait. Il avait choisi de le suivre parce qu'il croyait encore à l'illusion qu'il avait lui-même créé pour justifier ce qu'il ressentait. Elle était détruite. Et le cœur de Dean avec elle. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans ces circonstances. Il était étrangement à l'aise avec ce choix. Il savait que Castiel en souffrirait mais il pourrait sans doute comprendre.

Il se leva finalement du canapé. Castiel vint aussitôt le soutenir en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Dean fut surpris de ne pas ressentir du dégoût. Il était bizarrement détaché de tout ce qui arrivait. Un peu comme s'il était déjà parti. Son corps était là mais son esprit et son cœur étaient déjà loin.

\- Est-ce que tu peux marcher ? demanda Castiel.

Dean hocha la tête et le suivit jusque dans la salle de bains. Il le laissa soigner ses blessures et bander ses côtes. Il le laissa examiner son genou. Il avait toujours mal mais il ne dit rien. Il ne se plaignit pas. Il ne ressentait plus grand-chose à cet instant précis. Il se sentait vide.

Ils finirent par rejoindre leur chambre et par se recoucher. Castiel fit un détour par la douche pour se débarrasser du sang qui le recouvrait. Quand il s'allongea à côté de Dean, ce dernier se blottit à nouveau contre lui pour donner le change. Pour rester dans son rôle. Demain, quand Castiel serait loin, il commencerait à réfléchir à un plan. Mais pour le moment, il devait reprendre des forces.

Il avait la sensation d'être couché à côté d'un étranger. Il ne reconnaissait pas vraiment l'homme qui s'était endormi près de lui. Ses mains n'étaient pas à leur place sur son corps. Son odeur n'avait plus le même effet. Dean supposait que c'était normal après ce qu'il avait vécu. C'était peut-être seulement le choc. Ou le moyen que son cœur et son cerveau avaient trouvé pour lui épargner de souffrir. Peut-être avait-il simplement déjà fait le deuil de son histoire avec Castiel. Il savait que partir ne serait sans doute pas aussi facile. Il souffrirait certainement. Peu importait ce dont il avait pris conscience ce soir, il avait le cœur brisé et ce n'était pas quelque chose d'anodin. Il était toutefois sûr de lui et déterminé. Sa décision était prise à présent. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'un plan.


	17. Plan

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 17 corrigé par Elyrine donc bien sûr merci à elle pour son aide.**

 **Et merci à vous de m'être fidèle. Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de m'envoyer un message et à ceux qui lisent sans m'écrire.**

 **Dean continue à réfléchir à son départ.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Sign of the times de Harry Stiles**

 **Chapitre 17 : Plan**

 _« Dans la vie, nous combinons un plan mais celui-ci reste subordonné à ce qu'il plaira de faire au sort. »_

 _Arthur Schopenhauer_

Dean ne s'était pas réveillé par miracle avec un plan tout prêt en tête pour quitter Castiel. Il s'était réveillé au contraire avec la sensation qu'il était face à un obstacle trop grand pour lui. Trop imposant et qu'il ne serait jamais en mesure de surmonter seul. Il avait la conviction qu'il devait trouver quelqu'un pour l'aider. Quelqu'un qui ne le dénoncerait pas et en qui il pouvait avoir pleinement confiance.

Il refusait d'impliquer Benny ou Sam dans cette histoire tant qu'il ne savait pas comment il pourrait s'échapper. Il ne ferait pas peser ce risque sur eux. Il finirait par leur parler. Mais il devait avant tout régler son problème. Il s'était mis tout seul dans cette situation et il était hors de question que ses proches en payent le prix à sa place.

Bien sûr, cela réduisait considérablement la liste des gens à contacter. Dean ne pouvait pas prévenir le FBI ou la police. Il ne pouvait pas non plus parler à Balthazar. Il ne connaissait personne ici pour lui donner un coup de mail. Il était seul et il ne se sentait clairement pas de taille.

Il ne se laissa toutefois pas abattre et continua de faire en sorte que Castiel ne se doute de rien. Ce n'était pas simple. Il devait lui mentir à nouveau et avait la sensation d'être revenu plusieurs mois en arrière quand ils étaient encore en prison et que Dean avait encore pour mission de le faire tomber. Il n'en avait bien sûr plus l'intention. Peu importait ce à quoi il avait assisté et ce qu'il avait appris sur son petit ami. Il continuait à l'aimer. Et il refusait de le voir se faire arrêter et jeter en prison par sa faute. Il ne pouvait pas rester. Mais Castiel s'était montré honnête avec lui. Il avait voulu lui montrer son vrai visage pour l'aider et parce que c'était nécessaire. Il ne méritait pas de la payer en se faisant trahir de la sorte.

Dean choisit donc de jouer le jeu et de faire comme si de rien n'était. Comme si ce à quoi il avait assisté n'avait pas tout changé pour lui. Ne lui avait pas brisé le cœur. Et fait comprendre qu'il était impossible pour lui de fermer les yeux à nouveau et de continuer à construire une relation vouée à l'échec depuis le début.

Mentir à Castiel était difficile. Dean lui avait promis de toujours être honnête avec lui. De ne plus jamais rien lui cacher à l'avenir. Il avait vraiment cru pouvoir tenir cette parole. Il aurait aimé en être capable. Mais rien n'était plus pareil à présent. Et il devait s'adapter.

Il était difficile de sourire aux plaisanteries de son petit ami tout en sentant son cœur se briser un peu plus encore dans sa poitrine. Difficile de le laisser le toucher et l'embrasser en faisant mine que tout était parfaitement normal. Il était enfin incroyablement dur de le laisser partir tout en sachant à présent dans les détails ce qu'il s'apprêtait sans doute à faire durant son absence.

Dean était toutefois déterminé à ne pas faillir. Il avait joué un rôle pendant des semaines en prison et il était parfaitement capable de recommencer. Il avait un objectif et la certitude d'avoir raison. C'était une motivation suffisante. Il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de réussir.

Bien sûr, comme il s'y était attendu, la douleur était bel et bien là. Le choc des évènements de la veille l'avait rendu totalement insensible. Il avait la sensation d'être détaché de son corps. Son esprit était ailleurs et ses émotions atténuées pour son état. Mais elles avaient repris le dessus dès son réveil. C'était douloureux. C'était même pire que ça. C'était atroce. Il ressentait un mélange de culpabilité et de tristesse qu'il avait du mal à gérer. Il aurait aimé pouvoir être en colère contre Castiel. Il aurait aimé le détester. Cela aurait rendu les choses bien plus faciles. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il savait que son petit ami avait fait tout cela pour lui et pour leur donner une chance de construire quelque chose de vrai. Il n'avait pas cherché à le faire souffrir. Il n'avait pas voulu lui briser le cœur. Il n'était coupable de rien. Dean devait l'accepter. Il devait également assumer sa décision et faire ce qui était nécessaire. Que cela soit douloureux ou non.

Il était toutefois sûr qu'une fois son plan trouvé, il pourrait se concentrer sur lui et ne plus trop penser au reste. Il gèrerait la douleur et le chagrin une fois que tout serait terminé. Il tenterait de se reconstruire doucement et d'oublier Castiel. Il doutait que cela soit possible. Mais il voulait espérer.

Une fois Castiel parti, Dean rangea rapidement la cuisine puis s'installa dans le salon et se força à réfléchir. Il devait avant tout trouvé vers qui il pouvait se tourner pour l'aider. Il hésita une seconde à contacter Ash. Il savait son collègue capable de lui créer une nouvelle identité et de le faire disparaître. Il savait également qu'il serait en mesure de lui trouver un lieu où se cacher et où personne ne serait à même de le trouver. Ash avait également l'avantage de ne pas être aussi dévoué à son métier que Benny. Enfreindre la loi ne lui faisait pas peur. Il verrait sans doute cela comme un challenge à relever et serait excité à l'idée de l'aider. Mais Dean ne voulait pas lui faire courir le risque de perdre son travail. Si toutefois on découvrait ce qu'il avait fait, il serait renvoyé dans la seconde et serait probablement poursuivi pour avoir aidé un criminel à fuir. Ash ne méritait pas ça. Il avait bien trop à perdre.

Il fallait quelqu'un avec le même talent que lui mais sans les mêmes responsabilités. Quelqu'un d'aussi doué avec les ordinateurs mais qui ne soit pas lié à la police d'une quelconque manière.

Dean réfléchit unes seconde puis réalisa qu'il connaissait la personne idéale. Il aurait dû y penser avant.

Charlie Bradbury était une jeune femme brillante que Dean avait rencontré au cours d'une de ses enquêtes. Elle travaillait à l'époque pour une multinationale contrôlée par un homme d'affaire véreux que le FBI suivait depuis des années. Ils voulaient le faire tomber pour escroquerie mais n'avaient réussi à rassembler les preuves nécessaires. Ils avaient alors reçu un mail anonyme leur donnant des informations vitales sur les agissements de Richard Roman. Ils avaient fini par en trouver la source grâce à Ash. Dean avait alors dû gagner la confiance de Charlie et la convaincre de les aider. Elle avait pris des risques pour eux mais n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Elle voulait qu'il paie pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Et elle se fichait que cela la mette en danger.

La mission avait été un succès. Dean avait alors invité Charlie à dîner pour la remercier. Elle avait mal interprété sa demande et s'était alors empressée de lui dire qu'il ne l'intéressait pas. Dean lui avait expliqué aussitôt qu'elle avait mal compris et qu'il était cent pour cent gay. Ils en avaient beaucoup ri puis avaient diné ensemble. Ils avaient beaucoup de points en commun. Ils aimaient la même musique et les mêmes films. Dean aurait pouvoir apprendre à mieux la connaître. Peut-être faire d'elle une amie. Mais Charlie avait choisi de quitter la cille et avait fini par disparaître sans plus donner de nouvelles. Dean ne se faisait aucun souci pour elle. Elle était extrêmement intelligente et terriblement doué avec les ordinateurs. Il était presque sûr qu'elle avait réussi à se créer une nouvelle identité et à faire sa vie ailleurs. Il espérait qu'elle en serait capable pour lui.

Mais il devait commencer par la contacter. Il savait que ce ne serait pas simple. Si Charlie ne voulait pas être retrouvée alors Dean n'avait aucune chance. Il ne disposait plus des ressours du FBI et n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle pouvait se trouver à présent.

Il ralluma son téléphone puis prit une nouvelle foi quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Il n'avait pas du numéro à appeler. Il avait essayé de joindre la jeune femme sur son ancien téléphone juste après son départ. Le numéro n'était évidemment plus attribué à la seconde où elle avait quitté la ville. Mais il avait heureusement toujours son adresse email dans ses contacts. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit toujours active. C'était toutefois sa seule chance.

Il choisit de ne pas se connecter au wifi de la maison pour ne pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un le découvre. Il ouvrit ensuite un nouveau mail puis songea à ce qu'il devait dire. Il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer la situation et donner des détails compromettants. Il courrait alors le risque que Castiel mette la main sur ce mail et découvre ce qu'il avait en tête. Il opta donc pour quelque chose de vague et d'innocent. Il n'avait jamais parlé de Charlie à son petit ami. Il n'avait plus pensé à elle depuis un moment maintenant. Il se sentait un peu coupable de ne la contacter que parce qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Il espérait qu'elle ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.

Après une longue réflexion, il commença à écrire.

« Hé Charlie. J'espère que tu vas bien. Tu me manques. Je me demande ce que tu deviens. De mon côté, les choses changent. J'aimerais assez te parler. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles depuis Roman. Je sais que tu peux accomplir des miracles et je t'avouer que je suis curieux de savoir ce dont tu es réellement capable. Appelle-moi. Ou écris-moi si tu préfères. J'ai besoin de savoir si tu vas bien. A bientôt j'espère. Dean. »

Une fois le mail envoyé, le jeune homme alluma la télévision et tenta de se concentrer sur le programme qui défilait sous ses yeux. Il avait du mal à ne pas regarder ses mails toutes les trois secondes. Il savait que Charlie allait avoir besoin de temps pour le contacter. Il devait être patient.

Il finit par se préparer un sandwich qu'il mangea devant la télévision en buvant une bière. Puis il se força à faire un peu de sport pour se changer les idées. L'après-midi était bien avancée quand son téléphone bipa finalement, lui signifiant l'arrivée d'un nouveau message.

Dean le consulta aussitôt. Il ne connaissait pas le numéro. Il ne s'agissait pas de Sam ou de Benny. Il était toujours possible que ce message provienne de Balthazar ou de Castiel. Mais quand il l'ouvrit, il sut qu'il s'agissait de Charlie.

« C'est Céleste maintenant. Un nom approprié pour ton ange gardien non ? Appelle sur ce numéro. Moi aussi je suis curieuse de savoir ce que tu deviens. »

Dean sourit, amusé par la tournure de phrase de la jeune femme. Ils n'avaient passé qu'une seule soirée ensemble mais ils s'étaient étrangement liés d'amitié rapidement. Ils se rassemblaient sur beaucoup de point. Ils étaient tout simplement fait pour s'entendre.

Dean prit une douche rapide puis se changea avant de s'enfermer dans la chambre pour appeler Charlie.

Elle décrocha apprès seulement deux sonneries. Dean sourit malgré lui.

\- Charlie, ça faisait longtemps, lança t-il.

\- Trop longtemps si tu veux mon avis. Mais c'est principalement ma faute alors je ne dirais rien. Est-ce que tu es seul ?

Dean savait parfaitement ce que Charlie entendait par là. Elle ne lui demandait pas uniquement s'il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce avec lui. Mais s'il était sûr que l'appel n'était pas sur écoute. Elle avait toujours été paranoïaque et Dean était presque sûr que c'était en raison de ce qu'elle avait pu faire par le passé. Il n'avait jamais posé la question. Cela ne le regardait pas après tout.

\- Je suis seul oui mais je n'ai pas énormément de temps, répondit il.

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure à laquelle Castiel allait rentrer et il ne voulait surtout pas être pris sur le fait. Il devait faire en sorte que cette conversation soit la plus courte et la plus efficace possible.

\- J'en déduis que tu n'appelles pas uniquement pour avoir de mes nouvelles.

\- Pas uniquement non. Même si j'espère que tu vas bien.

\- Je vais parfaitement bien, merci. Est-ce que tu peux en dire autant ?

Dean déglutit avec peine en observant le lit où Castiel et lui dormaient. S'il l'avait vu comme un refuge jusque-là, comme une petite bulle où eux seuls existaient et où le monde extérieur ne pouvait pas les atteindre, ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui. Ce lit représentait l'endroit où il mentirait le plus à Castiel dans l'avenir. Il n'osait même pas s'asseoir dessus. Il opta donc pour une des chaises installées dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Dean, est-ce que ça va ? Ton message n'était pas vraiment clair mais il est évident que quelque chose cloche. Et que tu as besoin de mon aide.

\- Je suis désolé Charlie. Je sais qu'il n'est pas juste de ma part de ne te contacter que maintenant que je suis coincé mais je … je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner.

\- Tu as bien fait. Tu m'as sauvé la vie Dean. Et franchement, même sans ça, je t'aiderais sans hésiter. On est amis non ?

\- On l'est oui … je crois … enfin j'espère. Je … j'ai commis une erreur Charlie et je ne sais pas comment m'en sortir.

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir la force de tout raconter à son amie. Il avait le cœur en miettes et la gorge nouée. Il savait qu'expliquer sa situation à Charlie serait douloureux. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas se contenter de lui dire ce dont il avait besoin sans lui laisser une chance comprendre. Et peut-être de lui dire « non ». Il refusait de lui forcer la main.

\- Quel genre d'erreurs ? demanda la jeune femme après quelques secondes.

\- Le genre qui pourrait me coûter la vie.

\- Et la mienne je suppose ?

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir. C'est risqué. Et je pourrais comprendre que tu me dises « non ».

Dean attendit une seconde mais face au silence de la jeune femme, il choisit de lui en dire plus. Il espérait réussir à se montrer suffisamment clair pour qu'elle puisse avoir une idée précise de ce qui lui arrivait. Et qu'elle soit à même de prendre sa décision.

\- Il y a quelques mois, on m'a confié une mission. Je devais me rapprocher d'un criminel en prison et gagner sa confiance pour obtenir des informations sur l'organisation pour laquelle il travaillait. J'étais sous couverture. On m'a choisi parce que je collais au genre d'homme qu'il … disons qu'il appréciait particulièrement. C'était risqué et cela impliquait que je … que je couche avec lui.

Il s'interrompit une seconde pour reprendre son souffle avant de poursuivre.

\- J'ai rempli ma mission du mieux possible. Je me suis fait une place auprès de lui et j'ai réussi à la séduire. Mais je me suis fait prendre à mon propre jeu et j'ai fini par … développer des sentiments pour lui. Je suis tombé amoureux. Je sais que c'est stupide et que j'aurais du tout arrêter en men rendant compte mais … je voulais réussir. J'avais besoin de réussir. Alors j'ai persévéré et … il a fini par tout découvrir. Il m'a laissé partir même s'il voulait me tuer. J'ai donné les informations au FBI et je suis sorti de prison.

\- Est-ce qu'il était amoureux de toi lui aussi ?

Dean était surpris que cela soit la première question de son amie. Il aurait cru qu'elle demanderait l'identité de sa cible ou des détails sur l'organisation pour laquelle il travaillait. Mais de toute évidence, elle ne semblait pas curieuse d'en savoir plus sur ce point. Elle voulait en revanche qu'il lui donne des détails sur leur relation. Elle ne semblait pas désapprouver et c'était un immense soulagement pour lui.

\- Il est tombé amoureux de moi aussi. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a laissé en vie. Quand le FBI a commencé à l'interroger, il a refusé de parler et de dénoncer ses associés. On lui a proposé un marché mais il ne l'a pas saisi et … il a ensuite réussi à s'échapper de prison.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à disparaître pour qu'il ne puisse pas te retrouver ?

Dean secoua la tête avant de se lever de sa chaise. C'était en partie ce qu'il espérait. Mais il n'avait pas encore tout dit à Charlie. Il devait lui donner toutes les informations avant.

\- En partie oui mais … il y a plus. Il m'a retrouvé Charlie. Il est venu chez moi juste après s'être échappé et il m'a … il m'a emmené avec lui.

\- Il t'a enlevé ? demanda la jeune femme, visiblement choquée.

Dean continuait de penser que Castiel ne lui avait pas réellement laissé le choix de le suivre ou non. Mais il avait ensuite la possibilité de fuir. Il ne l'avait pas saisie. Il avait choisi de rester. Il avait pris cette décision et il s'était mis seul dans cette situation.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Il m'a un peu forcé la main au début mais je … je l'aime Charlie et j'ai fini par le choisir lui. J'ai quitté ma famille et mon travail. Je suis venu vivre avec lui et … j'ai voulu croire que cela pourrait fonctionner. J'ai eu tort.

Il s'interrompit à nouveau pour ouvrir la porte qui menait sur le balcon. Il s'installa ensuite sur une chaise et attrapa son paquet de cigarette sur la petite table. Il ne fumait presque plus. Mais il n'avait pas jeté le paquet pour autant. Il l'avait laissé dehors au cas où. Il en alluma une aussitôt.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? demanda la jeune femme après un long silence.

\- Rien n'a changé ou plutôt si … j'ai fini par ouvrir les yeux sur l'homme qu'il est vraiment. J'ai voulu croire qu'il n'était pas … je savais qu'il était un criminel. Je l'ai toujours su. Et je l'ai vu tuer un homme. Je ne peux pas dire que … que j'ai agi sans savoir. Mais hier, il … il a torturé quelqu'un sous mes yeux. Il m'a demandé de le regarder faire et j'ai compris … j'ai compris que j'avais voulu croire en une illusion depuis le début. Je voulais croire qu'il n'était pas un monstre. L'homme que j'avais sous les yeux hier n'est pas l'homme que j'aime. Et pourtant c'est lui. Le vrai lui. Je ne peux pas continuer. Je ne peux pas rester en sachant ça. Je l'aime mais ce qu'il a fait hier m'a permis de voir son vrai visage.

\- Donc tu veux prendre la fuite maintenant ?

Dean hocha la tête en tirant une longue bouffée de sa cigarette. Tout était dit. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il repensait à tout ça, la douleur était cuisante. Il savait qu'elle était là pour durer.

\- Je ne peux pas rester. Je ne peux pas construire quelque chose avec un homme capable de telles atrocités. Je sais que j'aurais dû le comprendre plus tôt et que tout est de ma faute mais je … je suis pris au piège et j'ai besoin d'aide. Je n'avais personne d'autre vers qui me tourner. Personne de suffisamment doué pour m'aider à disparaitre pour de bon.

\- Est-ce que ton frère est au courant ?

Dean sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux quand Charlie évoqua Sam. Elle savait combien son petit frère comptait sur lui. Il lui avait tout dit de leur passé et de leur enfance. Elle devait probablement deviner que Sam serait incroyablement déçu en l'apprenant. Il allait devoir lui parler bientôt. Mais il avait besoin avant d'être sûr de pouvoir fuir. S'il était coincé ici, il continuerait à lui mentir.

\- Non, je lui ai dit que j'étais parti pour tenter de l'oublier. Je pense qu'il m'a cru. Je finirais par tout lui dire mais uniquement si j'ai un moyen de m'enfuir.

\- Ok dis-moi en plus sur ce type.

Dean savait qu'au moment où il prononcerait le nom de Castiel, Charlie risquait de raccrocher. Depuis qu'il avait pris la fuite, il ne se passait pas un jour sans que son nom soit prononcé à la télévision ou à la radio. Il faisait partie des hommes les plus recherchés du pays. Interpol était sur ses traces. La police, le FBI et le Gouvernement tenaient absolument à lui mettre la main dessus. Tous ses crimes avaient été détaillés au grand public et son visage était sur des affiches dans les journaux. On disait de lui qu'il était extrêmement dangereux. Et cruel. Ce qui n'était finalement pas totalement faux.

\- Il s'agit de Castiel Novak, déclara t-il finalement.

Il ferma ensuite les yeux, prêt à entendre la jeune femme lui hurler dessus puis exiger qu'il ne prenne plus jamais contact avec elle. Il ne lui en aurait pas voulu. Elle ne lui devait rien. Et l'aider représentait un énorme risque pour elle. Elle aurait eu toutes les raisons de refuser.

\- Castiel Novak comme … le Castiel Novak dont tout le monde parle à la télévision. Celui qui est recherché par la police, le FBI et Interpole ? Ce Castiel Novak là.

Dean déglutit avec peine. Il savait que le nom de son petit ami était un choc pour Charlie. Elle avait sans doute imaginé qu'il était parti avec un petit délinquant qu'il serait facile de berner et qui ne bénéficiait pas d'un réseau aussi important.

\- Ce Castiel-là oui. Je sais ce que tu te dis et tu pourrais me dire non.

\- Tu es tombé amoureux de ce type ? De ce … désolé Dean mais … de ce monstre ?

Dean savait que son histoire était surprenante pour quiconque ne l'avait pas vécu. Elle aurait pu faire un scénario génial pour un thriller. L'agent de Fbi, déterminé à servir la justice et la loi, qui tombait amoureux d'un criminel violent et cruel. C'était presque surréaliste. Mais pour lui, c'était finalement logique. Castiel était son opposé en tout et c'était sans doute ce qui l'avait attiré dès le début. Il avait trouvé chez lui tout ce qu'il lui manquait. Pas la violence et le côté criminel bien sûr. Mais le courage d'assumer ce qu'il était, le pouvoir et la force de convaincre les autres de sa puissance et de son talent. Dean avait passé sa vie à tenter de faire ses preuves. Que ce soit auprès de son père, de ses professeurs ou de ses collègues sceptiques. Castiel l'avait aidé à croire en son potentiel. Il avait été le premier à ne pas douter de son talent et de ses capacités.

\- Je sais que c'est complètement dingue. Mais je peux te garantir qu'il était différent avec moi. Il était … il est toujours d'ailleurs … tendre et délicat et … amoureux. J'espérais pouvoir le changer au début. Et quand j'ai compris que ce n'était pas possible, j'ai voulu croire que le vrai Castiel était celui qui savait se montrer gentil et compréhensif avec moi. Ce n'est qu'hier que j'ai réalisé mon erreur. C'est peut-être trop tard mais je … je préfère mourir en essayant de partir que de rester et de continuer à jouer un jeu jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Il espérait que Charlie pourrait le comprendre. Qu'elle ne le jugerait pas trop sévèrement et déciderait de lui raccrocher au nez. Elle était sa seule chance.

\- Donc si je résume bien, tu me demandes de t'aider à fuir un homme extrêmement dangereux à côté duquel Dick Roman ressemblerait presque à un enfant de cœur et une organisation dont le nombre de victimes n'est probablement même pas estimable ?

\- Oui.

Il écrasa sa cigarette puis attendit patiemment que Charlie prenne sa décision. Il savait qu'il prenait un risque en prolongeant cette conversation. Si Castiel rentrait maintenant, il aurait du mal à lui expliquer pourquoi il était au téléphone avec la jeune femme. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser sa seule chance de fuir lui échapper parce qu'il avait peur d'être pris sur le fait.

\- Ok … c'est sans nul doute la chose la plus dingue qu'on m'ait demandé dans ma vie mais puisque ça vient de toi … je sais que c'est important alors je … je ne vais pas faire ce qui est pourtant le plus raisonnable et te dire d'aller te faire voir ailleurs. Je vais … dis-moi exactement ce dont tu as besoin.

Dean n'était pas sûr que ce que Charlie venait de lui dire signifiait qu'elle était totalement partant mais c'était mieux que de se faire envoyer sur les roses.

\- J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle identité et de tous les papiers qui vont avec … j'ai besoin que tu me trouves un endroit où me cacher pendant quelques temps et où personne ne pourra me retrouver. Et j'ai besoin … j'ai besoin que tu fasses disparaitre toutes les traces que je laisserais derrière moi pendant ma fuite.

\- Je ne vais pas te dire que j'en suis capable puisque tu le sais déjà … tu ne m'aurais pas appelé si tu avais le moindre doute. Mais si je suis effectivement à la hauteur d'une telle tâche, ce n'est pas simple pour autant. Je vais avoir besoin d'accéder à toutes les caméras de sécurité sur ton chemin … je vais devoir te procurer un téléphone sécurisé et intraçable et … ça va me demander du temps.

\- Mais tu vas m'aider ?

Dean avait besoin d'une réponse définitive. Il avait besoin de savoir si cette conversation était utile ou s'il perdait son temps. Si Charlie lui disait « non », il allait devoir trouver une autre solution. Il doutait qu'il en existe une mais il ne baisserait pas les bras pour autant.

\- Bien sûr que je vais t'aider idiot. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Tu as mis ta mission en péril pour moi. Et je sais que tu l'as fait parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber maintenant.

\- Même si je me suis mis dans cette situation seul et que je suis le seul responsable ?

\- Hé, on commet tous des erreurs crois moi. Je ne suis pas parfaite non plus. Je refuse de te jeter la première pierre. De toute façon, il est évident que tu as déjà conscience d'avoir pris la mauvaise décision. A quoi cela servirait-il que je te le répète ?

\- Charlie, tu … tu ne me dois rien. Je suis soulagé que tu acceptes de m'aider mais je ne veux pas que tu le fasses uniquement parce que tu as la sensation de me le devoir.

\- Je ne le fais pas uniquement pour ça. Je le fais aussi parce que tu es mon ami et parce qu'aider les autres est quelque chose que j'ai envie de faire.

Charlie était quelqu'un de bien. Dean l'avait su dès leur première rencontre. Elle avait semblé effrayée à l'idée de faire tomber Roman et de prendre des risques pour obtenir les informations dont le FBI avait besoin. Mais elle l'avait pourtant fait sans hésiter. Elle avait mis sa vie en danger pour sauver celles de gens qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Dean avait beaucoup d'admiration pour elle. Il le lui avait dit une fois Roman arrêté.

\- Te créer une nouvelle identité ne devrait pas me poser trop de problèmes. Pas plus que te fournir des papiers en règle et un téléphone intraçable. Mais faire disparaître tes traces sera sans doute plus compliqué. Je suppose qu'ils ont tout un tas de gens à leur service avec un accès illimité à toutes sortes de ressources ?

\- Probablement. Ils ont été capable de découvrir que j'étais un agent du FBI alors que notre géni au bureau m'avait assuré qu'il avait fait disparaître toute trace de Dean Winchester.

\- Ok, ils sont forts. Mais je le suis plus qu'eux. C'est un challenge que tu me lances Dean et je sais que je suis capable de le relever. Je suis la meilleure.

La remarque de Charlie aurait pu ressembler à de l'arrogance. Mais Dean savait qu'elle ne faisait qu'énoncer l'évidence. Il n'y avait pas plus doué qu'elle. Ash lui-même n'était pas à la hauteur face à elle. Charlie était un génie. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour la définir. Elle était capable d'accomplir des miracles.

\- Je vais commencer par me renseigner sur eux et par faire ma petite enquête. Quand je saurais plus précisément à qui je fais face, je saurais comment m'y prendre pour détourner leur attention et te faire sortir de là. Mais je vais avoir besoin de temps. Tu penses pouvoir m'en accorder suffisamment ?

Dean aurait voulu pouvoir partir immédiatement. Quitter cette maison avant le retour de Castiel pour ne pas avoir à lui mentir à nouveau. Mais il était réaliste. Il savait qu'il était impossible que tout se fasse aussi vite. Il allait devoir se montrer patient.

\- Prends tout le temps dont tu as besoin. Tiens moi juste au courant. Mais ne m'appelle pas. Contente toi de m'envoyer des SMS. Je vais enregistrer ce numéro sous le nom de mon père pour que Castiel ne puisse pas avoir de soupçons. Et fais en sorte que tes messages ne soient pas trop explicites.

\- OK Dean, j'ai compris. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi tu sais. Je n'ai pas accepté de t'aider pour commettre ensuite une erreur qui pourrait nous couter la vie à tous les deux.

Dean sourit alors, sensiblement soulagé. Avoir l'aide de quelqu'un l'aidait à se sentir moins seul. Il n'était pas encore sorti d'affaires mais il avait le soutien de son amie. Et c'était déjà beaucoup dans sa situation.

\- Tu es sûr qu'il ne se doute de rien pour le moment ?

Dean savait que Castiel se posait des questions quant à sa réaction aux évènements de la veille. Il devait probablement se demander pourquoi il n'avait pas déjà pris ses jambes à son cou et fait une crise après ce à quoi il avait assisté. Mais il se savait capable de lui mentir jusqu'à ce que Charlie ait terminé de préparer son départ. Il pouvait jouer ce rôle. Il l'avait fait en prison. Ce ne serait pas simple et il allait très certainement en souffrir. Mais il était déterminé.

\- Il se pose sans doute des questions mais je saurais le convaincre qu'il a tort de s'inquiéter. Il me suffira de jouer un rôle jusqu'à ce que tu aies fini.

\- Tu sais ce que cela implique au moins ? Tu vas devoir te comporter … comme si de rien n'était. Comme si tu avais accepté ce que tu as vu. Tu vas devoir donner le change et continuer à … à être son petit ami.

\- Charlie, j'ai accepté de coucher avec un criminel pour obtenir des informations. Je me suis prostitué pour que le FBI puisse faire tomber une organisation criminelle. Je peux continuer à le faire pour avoir une chance de fuir ce cauchemar.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu feras s'il le découvre ? Est-ce que tu penses qu'il pourrait … tu crois qu'il serait capable de te tuer ?

Dean prit quelques secondes pour y réfléchir. Il voulait croire que Castiel ne serait pas capable de lui faire du mal. Il le lui avait promis à plusieurs reprises. Mais s'il venait à découvrir les projets du jeune homme, il se sentirait trahi à nouveau. Il était difficile de prédire comment il réagirait alors.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il le fera. Mais je ne peux être sûr de rien après tout ça.

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait se contenter de prévenir la police. Je peux faire en sorte qu'ils reçoivent sa localisation de façon totalement anonyme. Ils seront là rapidement et ils pourront l'arrêter.

\- Ils m'arrêteront aussi. Je suis complice Charlie. Et sans doute que je le mérite mais je … je ne veux pas finir mes jours en prison. Sam a besoin de moi. Mon père a besoin de moi.

\- Il te suffirait de leur dire que tu n'as pas eu le choix … qu'il t'a kidnappé et que tu as dû jouer un rôle pour survivre. Tu es un agent du FBI Dean. Ils te croiront.

Dean alluma une deuxième cigarette et prit le temps d'en tirer quelques bouffées avant de répondre. Il n'était pas sûr que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire ne pousserait pas Charlie à changer d'avis.

\- Je ne peux pas le dénoncer, déclara t-il finalement.

\- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?

C'était là tout le problème. Dean aurait aimé pouvoir oublier ses sentiments pour Castiel et appeler la police pour le dénoncer. Il aurait voulu que tout soit aussi simple. Mais il continuait à l'aimer et à vouloir le protéger. Il refusait de le voir finir ses jours en prison. Il avait fermé les yeux sur ses activités et le dénoncer maintenant était à la fois hypocrite et cruel. Partir était bien sur une forme de trahison mais le faire arrêter était pire encore. Dean ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui faire ça.

\- Les deux à la fois Charlie. Ecoute, c'est … c'est compliqué. Je suis toujours amoureux de Castiel. Je sais aujourd'hui qu'on ne peut pas vivre ensemble mais je continue à l'aimer comme un fou. Partir … c'est quelque chose que je fais pour moi. Parce que je refuse d'être mêlé à cette vie-là. Mais le dénoncer, c'est … le condamner à finir ses jours en prison pour des crimes que j'ai plus ou moins cautionné en choisissant de ne pas le dénoncer plus tôt. C'est … lui infliger une souffrance pire encore que celle de me perdre. C'est trahir sa confiance quand il a promis à son employeur que j'en étais incapable et c'est … je l'aime Charlie et je veux le protéger. Je ne veux pas détruire sa vie. Je ne veux juste plus en faire partie.

\- Tu as raison Dean … c'est complètement dingue et extrêmement compliqué mais d'une certaine manière, je crois que je peux te comprendre.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment oui. J'ai été amoureuse tu sais. Je n'ai jamais aimé une criminelle mais je n'ai pas toujours choisi les bonnes personnes. Et je sais qu'on est capable de trucs complètement dingues quand on est amoureux. Je te l'ai dit. Je ne te juge pas. Je cherche juste à éliminer toutes les options pour être sûr que nous n'avons d'autres possibilités.

Dean laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement. Il avait définitivement fait le bon choix en appelant Charlie. Il avait eu raison d'avoir confiance en elle.

\- Je m'y mets dès aujourd'hui. Je vais faire commencer à fouiller ici et là pour me faire une petite idée de ce à quoi je fais face. Quand j'en saurais un peu plus, je te contacterais. D'ici là, sois prudent et fais en sorte que Castiel ne se doute de rien.

\- Je te promets de faire attention. Mais ça vaut pour toi aussi. Ils ne doivent surtout pas savoir que tu enquêtes sur eux. Ils te tueraient s'ils le découvrent.

\- Fais-moi confiance, je le sais. Et si j'ai été capable d'entrer dans les ordinateurs de pentagone sans me faire repérer, je pense pouvoir entrer dans les leurs sans prendre trop de risques.

\- Pourquoi es-tu entré dans les ordinateurs du Pentagone ?

\- Parce que j'avais déjà fouillé ceux de la CIA et que je m'ennuyais. Il faut bien trouver quelque chose pour passer le temps non ?

Dean rit alors malgré lui. Charlie était incroyable. Elle aurait pu accomplir des miracles si elle avait accepté de travailler pour le Gouvernement. Elle aurait été une arme inestimable dans la guerre que les Etats Unis menaient à leurs ennemis. Il était sûr que Rufus lui avait fait une proposition après l'affaire Roman. Il se demandait parfois pourquoi elle avait refusé. Il était presque sûr que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec son passé et ce qu'elle tenait à cacher le concernant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Dean. Tout ira bien. Et ne t'inquiète pas non plus pour toi. Je ferais au plus vite.

\- J'ai confiance en toi Charlie. Je tu n'aurais pas appelé si j'avais le moindre doute.

\- Parfait alors. On se reparle vite. En attendant, fais ce que tu as à faire et laisse-moi gérer le reste. D'accord ?

\- D'accord.

Sur ces mots, Charlie raccrocha rapidement. Dean termina sa cigarette puis enregistra le numéro de la jeune femme sous le nom de son père avant d'effacer son message et d'éteindre son téléphone. Il le posa ensuite sur la table basse puis laissa son regard vagabonder sur ce qui l'entourait. Il connaissait cet endroit par cœur à présent. Il l'avait longuement exploré au début. Et il l'avait détesté dès le premier jour. Il le voyait comme une prison dorée dans laquelle Castiel espérait le garder enfermé jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Il avait appris à l'apprécier ensuite quand il avait commencé à travailler avec Balthazar. Il le voyait comme l'endroit où il retrouvait Castiel le soir et où ils pouvaient être un couple presque normal. A présent, il le considérait comme le lieu où pour la première fois, il avait vu le vrai visage de l'homme qu'il aimait. Celui où son cœur avait été brisé et où toutes ses illusions s'étaient envolées. Il était impressionnant de voir comment tout pouvait changer en seulement quelques heures.

Dean finit par quitter le balcon après de longues minutes pour redescendre au salon. Il s'installa sur le canapé avec une bière qu'il but doucement en regardant la télévision d'un œil distrait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer Charlie travaillant déjà sur son problème et cherchant des informations sur Castiel. Il s'en voulait de lui faire courir un tel risque. Mais il était aux abois et il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Les heures passèrent sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Quand il entendit finalement la voiture de Castiel se garer devant la maison, il se força à rester assis et à faire comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà mis son plan en marche pour le quitter le plus rapidement possible.

Castiel le rejoignit sur le canapé et prit place à côté de lui. Il sembla calme et soulagé d'être rentré. Dean se blottit contre lui pour donner le change mais n'engagea pas la conversation. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme se lève pour aller préparer à manger. Il choisit quelque chose d'un peu élaboré pour gagner du temps. Castiel finit toutefois par le rejoindre après un moment pour lui tenir compagnie. Il vint se coller contre dos en passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Dean le laissa l'embrasser dans le cou sans protester. Il était vital que son petit ami ne se doute de rien. Peu importait ce qu'il devait faire pour que cela dure.

Une fois le diner prêt, ils mangèrent dans la cuisine en parlant de tout et de rien. Castiel évoqua l'idée qu'il parte quelques temps pour se reposer quand il en aurait fini avec ce que Crowley l'avait chargé de faire. Il semblait avoir envie de passer du temps avec son petit ami loin de tout et de tout le monde. Dean fit mine d'être emballé par l'idée. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait eu l'opportunité de fuir d'ici là. Il l'espérait sincèrement. Jouer la comédie quand ils étaient ensemble uniquement quelques heures par jour était déjà difficile. Mais le faire toute la journée sans avoir une seule seconde à lui risquait d'être extrêmement compliqué. Il le ferait toutefois s'il n'avait pas d'autres choix.

Une fois leur repas terminé, ils s'installèrent à nouveau devant la télévision quelques heures. Dean aurait aimé qu'ils aillent se coucher directement ensuite mais quand son petit ami posa la main sur sa cuisse pour la masser doucement, il sut aussitôt ce qu'il avait en tête. Il répondit toutefois à ses baisers puis accepta qu'il le déshabille. Il le laissa caresser son corps du bout des doigts et de la langue sans chercher à le dissuader. Il ne protesta pas plus quand Castiel le prépara longuement avant de pénétrer en lui avec délicatesse. Il fut soulagé de voir que son corps réagissait à la stimulation. Le plaisir monta en lui rapidement malgré la position inconfortable dans laquelle il se trouvait. Malgré la façon dont Castiel tenait ses jambes et le forçait à être presque plié en deux. Il tourna le bassin sensiblement pour qu'il heurte sa prostate et pria pour que cela suffise. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit Castiel jouir en lui. Il gémit malgré lui quand il se retira puis cria sans pouvoir s'en empêcher quand il prit son sexe dans sa bouche. Il ne savait pas si son petit ami avait réellement envie de faire ça ou s'il estimait devoir le faire pour se faire pardonner. Il ne voulait pas trop s'interroger sur ce point. Il se concentra uniquement sur les sensations que la bouche de Castiel lui procurait. Et quand il atteignit l'orgasme, il ne chercha pas à le prévenir. Il se contenta de se répandre dans sa gorge sans se soucier que cela lui plaise ou non.

Castiel relâcha alors ses jambes puis s'installa au-dessus de lui. Dean referma ses bras dans son dos et ferma les yeux. Après son départ, Castiel repenserait sans doute à ce moment et serait en colère en réalisant qu'il s'était offert à lui sans réellement le vouloir. Il en souffrirait également. Dean aurait aimé pouvoir lui épargner cette douleur. Il n'avait pas menti à Charlie. Il aurait aimé pouvoir protéger Castiel de tout et surtout de lui. Il l'aurait fait sans hésiter si cela était possible. Mais il allait devoir accepter que sa décision ait des conséquences désastreuses sur l'homme qu'il aimait. Et prier pour qu'il réussisse à s'en remettre un jour. Que sa colère l'aide à oublier ses sentiments et à se reconstruire sans Dean. Car même loin de lui, le jeune homme continuerait à se soucier de son bien-être. Quand on aimait quelqu'un comme il aimait Castiel, on ne l'oubliait jamais vraiment. L'amour était définitivement une malédiction.


	18. Trahison

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le chapitre 18. Merci comme toujours à Elyrine pour son travail de correction malgré son emploi du temps chargé !**

 **Et merci à vous, bien sûr, pour votre fidélité, vos messages et votre gentillesse. J'adore vous lire alors continuez à m'écrire !**

 **Gabriel fait son retour dans ce chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Walk on water de Thirty Seconds to Mars**

 **Chapitre 18 : Trahison**

 _« La jalousie est une telle passion qu'il vient un moment où, sur la trace d'une trahison, on entrevoit, on pressent une telle jouissance dans la vengeance qu'on est désappointé de trouver innocente la personne que l'on soupçonnait. »_

 _Alphonse Karr_

Revoir Gabriel était forcément quelque chose que Castiel redoutait. Il n'avait plus parlé à son bras droit depuis leur évasion et son départ précipité pour aller chercher Dean. Il ne savait pas ce que Crowley lui avait dit ou même s'il avait été mis au courant. Castiel savait qu'on parlait beaucoup du jeune homme parmi ses associés et collègues. Tous étaient étonnés de le savoir toujours là. De voir qu'il n'n'avait pas encore été tué ou chassé de sa vie. Castiel ne voulait pas prendre le temps de leur expliquer. Il doutait de toute façon qu'ils puissent comprendre. L'amour était une notion complexe. Même pour des gens qui aimaient autant l'argent que les gens qu'il côtoyait tous les jours. Il ne savait pas ce qu'on pouvait ressentir quand on était ainsi lié intimement à une personne Quand on se sentait prêt à tout sacrifier pour elle. Quand on se voyait vieillir à ses côtés et que la vie n'avait plus de sens s'il ou elle n'était plus là. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à leur expliquer. Ils pouvaient désapprouver ou même douter de sa sincérité. Du moment que Dean savait, c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

Le jeune homme était définitivement étonnant. Après avoir assisté à la torture d'un homme, il avait semblé plutôt indifférent. Il avait eu besoin d'un peu de temps pour l'assimiler sans doute mais il n'avait pas hurlé. Pas crié ou même tenté de fuir. Il s'était contenté d'accepter cette facette de Castiel. Il avait semblé comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas se voiler la face plus longtemps. Castiel ne l'avait pas forcé à le regarder parce qu'il voulait lui faire du mal. Mais il refusait de continuer à se cacher pour le préserver. Ces hommes étaient là pour le tuer et l'un d'entre eux avait tenté de violer Dean. Il était possible que d'autres tentent de faire pareil. Castiel avait besoin de gérer le problème et de faire passer un message. Il ne pouvait pas attendre que le jeune homme ne soit plus là ou changer de méthode juste pour ne pas avoir à le bousculer. Il était question de leur vie. Castiel ne se laisserait pas tuer parce qu'il n'avait pas été suffisamment vigilent. Et il ne laisserait jamais un homme poser la main sur son petit ami sans en payer le prix ensuite.

Ils avaient finalement repris le cours de leur vie normalement. Dean avait recommencé à travailler avec Balthazar et Castiel à suivre les ordres de Crowley à la lettre.

Mais quand son patron le convoqua dans son bureau pour une confrontation avec Gabriel, il hésita à refuser. Il savait bien qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment le droit. Il était déterminé à satisfaire Crowley pour qu'il finisse enfin par le laisser un peu plus libre de ses mouvements. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à remplir des tâches sans intérêts jusqu'à la fin e sa vie. Il avait besoin de retrouver sa place. Si cela impliquait de faire face à son ancien bras droit, il était prêt à le faire. Même si cela le rendait sensiblement nerveux.

Gabriel avait longtemps été son seul ami. Il n'y avait pas réellement d'affection entre eux. Mais ils se faisaient confiance et ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre. Pendant des années, Castiel avait cru que c'était le seul genre de lien qu'il pourrait développer avec les autres. Dean lui avait prouvé le contraire. Il aurait toutefois aimé pouvoir continuer à compter sur Gabriel. Il lui manquait dans son travail. Son ancien bras droit était intelligent, loyal et brillant. Mais il était également celui qui avait voulu tuer Dean. Cela rendait toute coopération impossible.

Le rendez-vous fut pris dans le bureau de Crowley. Castiel s'y rendit un peu en retard pour ne pas arriver en premier. Il était plutôt du genre ponctuel mais il ne voulait pas passer plus de temps avec son patron que nécessaire. Il savait parfaitement de quoi il serait sujet. Ils allaient parler de Dean. Gabriel se ferait alors un malin plaisir de rappeler que le jeune homme les avait trahis et de faire part de ses doutes quant à son changement de vie. Castiel allait devoir à nouveau défendre son petit ami et se porter caution pour lui. Il était prêt à le faire mais il trouvait tout cela fatigant à la longue.

Il repéra la voiture de Gabriel dès qu'il fut arrivé. Malgré son besoin de se montrer discret, son ancien bras droit avait comme toujours opté pour un véhicule voyant. Il avait cette choisi une Porsche dernier cri d'une couleur rouge vif qui dénotait avec toutes les autres voitures autour. Gabriel aimait le luxe. Comme Castiel, il n'envisageait pas sa vie autrement que dans des hôtels cinq étoiles, dans des appartements immenses et avec des voitures hors de prix. Castiel avait toutefois su se montrer discret depuis son évasion. Il était peut-être un peu superficiel mais il était également prudent. Visiblement plus que Gabriel.

Il grimaça en observant la voiture puis pénétra dans le bâtiment où se trouvait le bureau de Crowley. Il s'annonça au garde à l'entrée avant de prendre l'ascenseur. Il ne savait pas exactement où en était Gabriel depuis leur évasion. Il ne savait pas où son ancien bras droit logeait ou quel genre de missions lui étaient confiées. Il espérait sincèrement que Crowley ne les avait pas fait venir pour leur demander de travailler ensemble à nouveau. Ils étaient effectivement plus efficaces ensemble que séparés. Mais ils ne parviendraient jamais plus à s'entendre. Pour Castiel, Gabriel était un danger pour son petit ami et pour sa place dans l'organisation. Pour Gabriel, Castiel était un traitre. Il avait probablement compris à présent qu'il était celui qui avait sauvé la vie de Dean. Il n'était pas stupide.

Une fois arrivé au bon étage, Castiel prit une grande inspiration puis quitta l'ascenseur. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre – il n'avait que cinq minutes de retard – puis frappa à la porte du bureau de Crowley. Il attendit que ce dernier l'autorise à entrer pour le faire. Il était préférable de se montrer sous son meilleur jour s'il voulait sortir grandi de cette entrevue.

\- Castiel, le salua Crowley depuis son bureau.

Gabriel était aussi dans la pièce, installé sur un fauteuil en face de leur patron. Il tenait un verre de whisky dans une main et ce qui était sans doute un bâton de sucettes dans l'ordre. Son goût prononcé pour els sucreries était connu de tous. Castiel avait toujours été amusé de le voir en consommer plus qu'un enfant.

\- Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai eu une panne de réveil, mentit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Il savait que personne ne le croirait mais il s'en fichait. Il avança dans la pièce puis s'assit finalement sur le fauteuil à coté de Gabriel. Ce dernier tourna alors le visage vers lui et lui sourit.

\- Quelque chose me dit que tu étais réveillé mais que tu étais… autrement occupé. Ce qui explique et justifie pleinement ton retard, lança-t-il alors.

Castiel ne laissa pas cette remarque le toucher. Il savait parfaitement ce que son ancien bras droit sous entendait par là. Il s'était laissé distraire par Dean. Ce n'était pas entièrement faux. Ils avaient effectivement fait l'amour ce matin-là. Mais Castiel était nerveux et comme à chaque fois qu'il était stressé, il avait eu du mal à se montrer tendre et à faire durer les choses. Dean n'avait pas semblé s'en plaindre s'il en croyait sa façon de jouir violemment sans qu'il n'ait à toucher son sexe.

\- Et quelque part, je peux le comprendre… et je t'envie même, ajouta Gabriel après quelques secondes. Que peut-il y avoir de plus agréable que de pouvoir profiter du corps magnifique de ton amant dès le réveil ? Un corps consentant qu'on peut utiliser à sa guise pour évacuer un peu de tension et démarrer la journée du bon pied.

Une nouvelle fois, Gabriel cherchait à minimiser l'importance de Dean pour lui. Le réduire à un jouet que Castiel ne faisait qu'utiliser était sans doute voué à le mettre en colère. Mais il était plus intelligent que ça. Et il connaissait suffisamment son ancien bras droit pour ne pas tomber dans le piège.

\- Est-ce que vous m'avez fait venir pour parler de ma vie sexuelle ? Ça ne me pose aucun problème de vous donner les détails mais je crains que cela soit une perte de temps pour nous trois, répliqua-t-il.

\- Même si je dois reconnaître que je suis curieux d'en savoir plus, ce n'est effectivement pas la raison de ta présence ici. Gabriel a demandé à te voir et je ne jugeais pas prudent de vous laisser parler seuls. Je suis donc là pour superviser cette rencontre et m'assurer que vous ne faites rien de stupide, expliqua Crowley.

Castiel fut surpris d'apprendre que Gabriel avait expressément demandé à le voir. Il pensait que son ancien bras droit ne voulait même plus entendre parler de lui. Il n'avait pas cherché à le contacter depuis leur évasion. Il ne l'avait même pas appelé pour savoir où il se trouvait après avoir constaté son absence juste après qu'il soit parti chercher Dean. Il était sûr que Gabriel l'avait rayé de sa vie. Mais de toute évidence, il avait changé d'avis depuis.

\- Je doute qu'on en serait venu aux mains. J'ose espérer que nous sommes tous les deux plus intelligents que ça, intervint Gabriel en souriant toujours.

Castiel hocha alors la tête pour lui signifier qu'il n'aurait pas non plus eu recours à la violence. Ils n'étaient pas du même avis sur Dean mais ils avaient un passé commun qu'ils ne pouvaient pas renier. Ils avaient été amis et collègues. Associés. Castiel ne souhaitait pas la mort de Gabriel. Pas plus qu'il n'avait envie de lui faire du mal.

\- Il est toujours préférable d'être prudent dans une telle situation. Mais je suis juste là pour arbitrer ce match si nécessaire. Vous êtes libres de vous parler. Gabriel… je t'en prie. Tu avais quelque chose à dire à Castiel.

C'était un peu comme se retrouver dans le bureau d'un conseiller conjugal pour tenter de sauver un mariage. Castiel trouvait cela amusant. Il était presque sûr que Gabriel aussi. Mais il choisit de ne rien dire. Leur relation n'était plus la même à présent et il n'aurait pas été approprié de plaisanter ensemble comme si de rien n'était.

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour m'excuser puisque je n'estime pas avoir quoi que ce soit à me reprocher. Je ne suis pas non plus venu te réclamer des excuses. Je sais que tu ne m'en feras pas et c'est quelque chose que je respecte. Je suis là parce que je continue à avoir des doutes sur la loyauté de Dean et que j'estimais devoir t'en faire part une dernière fois. Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien dire et le regarder te détruire… nous détruire tous ensuite. Je le fais parce que je continue à t'apprécier et que je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris par l'apparente sincérité de son ancien bras droit. Il restait tout de même méfiant. Gabriel était un excellent menteur. Il avait très certainement une idée en tête. Castiel ne devait pas se laisser attendrir par si peu.

\- Je te remercie, Gabriel, mais en ce qui me concerne, j'ai une confiance aveugle en Dean. Je remettrai ma vie entre ses mains sans hésiter une seconde. Je ne vous demande pas de croire en lui et je ne vous en veux pas de continuer à avoir des doutes. Mais je sais ce que je fais.

\- Tu le savais aussi quand tu lui as sauvé la vie en prison ? Quand tu as choisi de te débarrasser de moi et de le libérer ?

Castiel savait que son mensonge ne pouvait pas tenir éternellement. Il ne savait pas si Carlos avait fini par parler ou si Gabriel avait compris tout seul. Il ne nierait pas. Il ne parviendrait pas à convaincre quiconque.

\- Je savais le risque que je prenais et je savais que c'était probablement une erreur, oui. Je l'ai fait parce que je ne pouvais pas envisager de le tuer. Ça a failli nous retomber dessus et j'en suis sincèrement désolé. Mais c'est différent, maintenant. Dean est avec moi et il n'a pas l'intention de me trahir une seconde fois.

\- Il ne te dénoncera peut-être pas… mais il pourrait te trahir autrement.

Gabriel savait visiblement quelque chose que Castiel ignorait. Ce n'était pas une surprise. Son ancien bras droit était doué pour se procurer des informations pourtant savamment dissimulées. C'était un de ses principaux talents. Et sans nul doute la raison de leur présence ici. Il avait quelque chose à dire et il espérait sans doute que cela pousserait Castiel à se débarrasser de Dean ensuite. Ce qu'il ignorait en revanche était pourquoi il en avait tant envie. Voulait-il réellement préserver les intérêts de Castiel et de l'organisation en chassant une menace ou le faisait-il uniquement pour faire souffrir son ancien associé ? Le faisait-il juste pur se venger ? C'était probable. Gabriel pouvait être extrêmement rancunier. Et si Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir partir sans savoir ce qu'il voulait lui dire, il n'en était pas capable. Il était bien trop curieux à présent. Gabriel l'avait eu. Et son sourire prouvait qu'il en avait lui aussi parfaitement conscience.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me dis pas directement ce que tu sais puisqu'il est évident que tu penses détenir une information capitale et que tu meurs d'envie de me la donner ?

\- Peut-être parce que j'aime faire durer le suspense… ou peut-être que j'ai un peu peur de la façon dont tu réagiras en apprenant ce que… ce que Dean a fait.

Castiel sentit tous ses muscles se tendre en entendant Gabriel insinuer que son petit ami avait fait quelque chose qu'il avait ensuite choisi de lui dissimuler. Ils s'étaient promis d'être honnêtes l'un envers l'autre. Le jeune homme lui avait même parlé de l'homme qu'il avait embrassé. Il ne lui cachait plus rien. Gabriel pensait peut-être détenir une information mais Castiel était probablement déjà au courant. Il devait garder son calme et laisser son ancien bras droit annoncer la nouvelle avant de pouvoir le moucher.

\- Quoi que tu penses savoir sur Dean que j'ignore, vas-y… dis-le moi. Je peux te promettre que je ne réagirais pas mal.

\- Gabriel, même si l'idée d'assister à cette conversation… à ce spectacle, devrais-je dire, me ravit au plus haut point, tu nous fais perdre notre temps. Le mien, en particulier, et tu sais combien il est précieux. Dis-nous ce que tu sais.

L'intervention de Crowley était un avertissement plutôt clair. Il ne laisserait pas Gabriel continuer à tourner autour du pot éternellement. Il avait mieux à faire. Castiel était soulagé de voir que leur patron était de son côté pour le moment. Cela risquait vite de changer.

\- Très bien, message reçu, lança Gabriel après quelques secondes.

Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Castiel.

\- J'ai appris par une source, disons… anonyme que ton précieux Dean s'était laissé tenter par un autre homme. D'après cette personne, il aurait même suivi cet homme chez lui et… l'aurait embrassé fougueusement. Je suis désolé que tu l'apprennes par moi, Castiel, mais…

Gabriel s'interrompit quand Castiel éclata de rire. Il avait eu peur de ce qu'il allait entendre. Il avait redouté d'apprendre quelque chose sur son petit ami qu'il aurait ignoré jusque-là. Quelque chose qui l'aurait poussé à remettre sa loyauté en question. Mais Gabriel ne lui avait rien dit qu'il ne savait pas déjà. Dean lui avait parlé de cet homme. Et il allait se faire un plaisir de l'expliquer à son ancien bras droit.

Il devait toutefois avant retrouver son calme. Son rire semblait agacer Crowley. Quant à Gabriel, il grimaçait et le regardait comme s'il était face à quelqu'un de dérangé.

\- OK, c'est… désolé pour ma réaction mais c'est ridicule !

\- Tu ne le crois pas capable de te tromper ? demanda Gabriel.

\- Non, il n'en est pas capable. Mais oui, il a fauté. Il me l'a avoué le soir même et on en a discuté ensemble. On a réglé le problème. Ce qui est ridicule, c'est que tu aies pu penser que cela me poussera à douter de lui quand tu n'as fait que me conforter dans l'idée que j'ai toutes les raisons d'avoir confiance en lui.

Castiel était persuadé que Crowley allait les mettre dehors maintenant que Gabriel avait vu son plan échouer. Il allait pouvoir rentrer à la maison et passer un peu de temps avec Dean. Peut-être au lit si le jeune homme était partant.

\- Donc il t'a tout dit, constata Gabriel, visiblement déçu.

\- Il m'a tout dit, oui. Et je lui ai pardonné. Parce que je l'aime et que je sais qu'il ne l'a pas fait pour me faire du mal. Gabriel… il est évident que tu m'en veux pour ce qui est arrivé en prison et d'une certaine manière, je le comprends mais… il est inutile de tenter de me séparer de l'homme que j'aime pour te venger. Tu n'y arriveras pas. Passe à autre chose. Et ignore moi. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nous.

\- Voilà des paroles pleines de sagesse, Castiel. Maintenant Messieurs, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai des tas d'autres choses à faire, lança Crowley pour leur signifier qu'il était temps de partir.

Castiel acquiesça alors puis se leva de son fauteuil. Il n'avait pas fait plus de quelques pas en direction de la porte que Gabriel l'appelait. Il soupira longuement mais fit volte-face pour regarder son ancien bras droit.

\- Ça ne te dérange donc pas qu'il continue à le voir ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris. Gabriel l'observa une seconde avant d'enchaîner.

\- Je peux croire que tu as confiance en lui. C'est admirable d'ailleurs. Mais je n'imaginais pas que tu avais suffisamment confiance en Dean pour le laisser revoir l'homme avec lequel il a manqué de te tromper… le voir et passer tout ce temps avec lui… seul à seul.

Cette fois, Castiel n'était définitivement pas au courant. Si c'était le cas, il aurait déjà demandé à Dean d'arrêter. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas comment il était possible que le jeune homme continue de voir cet inconnu alors même qu'il passait ses journées avec Balthazar. Peut-être lui avait-il menti sur ce qu'il faisait en son absence ? Peut-être ne travaillait-il plus avec Balthazar ? C'était peu probable mais ce que Gabriel venait de lui dire avait fait naître le doute et il avait besoin d'en savoir plus. Il savait que c'était ce que son ancien bras droit espérait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire exactement ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Gabriel souriait à nouveau. Il savait qu'il avait réussi son coup. Castiel aurait dû le voir venir. Il connaissait suffisamment son ancien bras droit pour savoir qu'il avait toujours plus d'un tour dans son sac. Il avait été stupide de croire qu'il se contenterait de ce qu'il avait dit jusque-là.

\- De toute évidence, Dean ne t'a pas tout dit. Et je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit à moi de te donner les détails. Peut-être que tu devrais en parler avec lui directement.

\- Gabriel, on sait tous les deux que tu m'as fait venir pour me dire ce que tu sais. Tu te fiches de mes sentiments. Tu ne m'as pas fait venir parce que tu voulais me prévenir mais parce que tu espérais pouvoir détruire ma relation avec Dean. Je sais que c'est la vengeance qui te motive et rien d'autre. Alors cesse ton petit jeu et dis-moi ce que tu sais.

Gabriel lui fit alors signe de se rasseoir sur le fauteuil à côté de lui. Castiel n'avait pas envie de l'écouter mais il ne pouvait pas non plus rester planté vêtement près de la porte. Il fit donc ce que son ancien bras droit lui demandait.

\- Tu dois d'abord me jurer que tu ne feras rien de stupide une fois que tu sauras tout, lança Gabriel.

Cela faisait écho à ce que Dean lui avait demandé le jour où il avait tout avoué. Castiel avait alors accepté de lui faire cette promesse parce qu'il voulait rassurer le jeune homme. Il ne ressentait définitivement pas le même besoin avec Gabriel.

\- Je ne te promets rien… et je ne te promets pas non plus de ne pas te coller mon poing dans la figure si tu me mens.

\- Castiel, personne ne frappera personne, rappela Crowley.

Castiel choisit de l'ignorer. Il avait toujours suivi ses ordres jusque-là. Mais il était incapable de faire une telle promesse après ce que Gabriel lui avait dit.

\- Castiel, répéta Crowley d'une voix ferme.

\- Je ne promets rien, répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

\- Je ne tolérerai pas que vous…

\- Et moi je ne resterai pas assis sans rien faire si ce que j'entends est aussi grave que Gabriel ne semble le penser. Maintenant, laissez-le parler.

Crowley sembla surpris que son employé ose lui parler sur ce ton mais il n'insista pas. Il semblait au moins aussi curieux que lui d'en apprendre plus. Et sans doute savait-il qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de Castiel. Il le connaissait plutôt bien.

\- Dean t'a dit qu'il avait embrassé un homme mais t'a-t-il dit qui il avait embrassé ?

Castiel secoua la tête. Son petit ami s'était contenté de lui dire qu'il s'agissait d'un homme dans un bar. Un homme dont il n'avait pas donné le prénom. Castiel avait alors pensé qu'il le faisait pour le protéger et éviter que son petit ami puisse le retrouver un jour. Mais visiblement, il ne le lui avait pas donné parce qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge. Parce que cet homme n'était pas un inconnu et parce qu'il continuait à le voir.

\- C'était Balthazar, asséna alors Gabriel avec un satisfaction évidente.

Il avait toujours aimé être celui qui en savait le plus. Celui qui annonçait les nouvelles aux autres. Cela lui donnait du pouvoir sur eux et la sensation d'être le plus intelligent dans la pièce. Ce qu'il était le plus souvent. Sauf quand Castiel était là.

Castiel se fichait toutefois de sa joie évidente. Car ce qu'il venait d'apprendre changeait tout. Balthazar. C'était donc lui que son petit ami avait embrassé. Lui qui l'avait touché comme aucun autre homme que Castiel n'avait le droit de le toucher. Et Dean était actuellement avec lui. Seul dans sa voiture avec un homme qui connaissait à présent le goût de ses lèvres. La texture de sa peau. C'était comme recevoir un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Dean savait combien Castiel était jaloux de lui. Mais il avait tout de même choisi de le laisser l'embrasser. Parce qu'il était en colère et parce qu'il savait que cela lui ferait mal.

\- Ils se sont rencontrés par hasard et de toute évidence, ton cher et tendre Dean était plutôt remonté contre toi. Balthazar l'a invité à prendre un verre chez lui et… une chose en entraînant une autre… ils se sont embrassés. Ce n'est pas allé beaucoup plus loin que quelques caresses mais il semblait partant au début.

\- Gabriel… qui t'a dit tout ça ?

Castiel était furieux que Dean ait pu lui cacher l'identité de l'homme qu'il avait embrassé. Il estimait avoir mériter que son petit ami soit totalement honnête avec lui. Bien sûr, sa réaction aurait été différente s'il avait tout su. Il aurait interdit au jeune homme de continuer à travailler avec lui. Il aurait peut-être même retrouvé Balthazar pour lui coller une balle entre les deux yeux. Il se sentait doublement trahi à cet instant précis. Par l'homme qu'il aimait et par l'un de ses associés. C'était une sensation atroce.

\- Peu importe qui me l'a dit. Je le sais, c'est tout. Et j'estime que tu dois le savoir toi aussi. Après tout, ils sont ensemble à l'heure où on se parle et rien ne nous garantit qu'ils n'ont pas recommencé… ou fait pire cette fois.

Dean avait-il pu mentir pour avoir une chance de continuer à voir Balthazar ? Avait-il ressenti tellement de plaisir avec lui qu'il voulait recommencer ? Castiel avait du mal à croire que son petit ami ait pu le trahir de la sorte. Mais s'il n'avait pas envie de revoir Balthazar, pourquoi aurait-il menti ? Il n'avait aucune raison de ne lui avouer que la moitié des choses. Ça n'avait aucun sens.

\- Ce que tu dois te demander maintenant Castiel c'est pourquoi Dean te l'a caché. Pourquoi il a choisi de garder pour lui le fait qu'il s'agissait de Balthazar, déclara Gabriel.

C'était presque comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Il venait de mettre des mots sur les questions qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête depuis quelques secondes. Dean lui avait promis de se montrer honnête et Castiel l'avait cru. Il avait eu tort. Il aurait dû poser plus de questions au lieu de lui pardonner aussi facilement. Il aurait dû insister pour laver cet affront et faire payer à cet homme ce qu'il avait osé faire à son petit ami. Peu importait que Dean ait été consentant. Personne n'avait le droit de le toucher. Il appartenait à Castiel et à personne d'autre.

\- Si Dean regrettait autant ce qu'il a fait, n'aurait-il pas demandé à ne plus travailler avec Balthazar ? Il ne peut pas être à l'aise toute la journée avec un homme qu'il a allumé avant de le laisser ensuite tomber sans rien lui donner de plus qu'un avant-goût de ce dont il est capable.

Castiel fronça alors les sourcils, choqué par ce que Gabriel venir de dire. Il ne connaissait pas Dean. Il ne savait rien de lui. Mais il assumait aussitôt que le jeune homme avait été celui qui avait cherché à séduire Balthazar. Il supposait qu'il l'avait allumé juste pour le plaisir de le laisser en plan ensuite. Tout le monde connaissait la réputation de Balthazar et tout le monde savait qu'il se jetait sur tout ce qui bougeait. Mais c'était une nouvelle fois Dean qu'on pointait du doigt.

\- Je doute que Dean ait eu dans l'idée d'allumer Balthazar comme tu le dis si bien. Je pense même que les rôles étaient inversés. Il voulait le séduire depuis le premier jour. Il a même tenté de le faire devant moi.

\- Balthazar est peut-être un séducteur mais il sait aussi ce qui est bon pour lui ou non. Il n'aurait jamais rien tenté si Dean ne lui avait pas envoyé les bons signaux.

\- Dean était en colère et il était…

Castiel s'interrompit alors en réalisant qu'il était en train de défendre son petit ami. C'était son premier réflexe malgré la colère qu'il ressentait contre lui. C'était plus fort que lui. Et cela voulait sans doute dire quelque chose. Le fait qu'il le défendre envers et contre tous quand il aurait dû être trop furieux pour lui trouver la moindre excuse était plutôt révélateur.

\- Et il était ? demanda Gabriel.

\- Il était vulnérable. Je sais que ça peut paraître idiot de dire quelque chose de ce genre mais ça n'en est pas moins vrai.

\- D'accord, disons qu'il ne l'a pas fait uniquement parce qu'il en avait envie… disons qu'il n'est pas à cent pour cent coupable… pourquoi t'a-t-il menti ?

Castiel prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à cette question. C'était effectivement là le plus important et le plus étonnant. Il avait compris pourquoi Dean avait embrassé un autre homme. Il savait qu'il ne l'avait pas fait parce qu'il voulait le tromper ou parce que Balthazar l'attirait. Il ne cherchait pas un amant ou une liaison. Castiel le satisfaisait pleinement de ce point de vue-là. Mais il avait tout de même menti sur l'identité de l'homme qu'il avait embrassé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

\- Peut-être avait-il peur que tu le sépares de Balthazar… et peut-être avait-il réellement très envie de le revoir, suggéra Gabriel.

Il avait dit ça pour faire sortir Castiel de ses gonds et pour enfoncer le clou. Mais sa réflexion eut l'effet opposé. Car elle permit à Castiel de comprendre enfin ce que Dean avait voulu faire en lui cachant la vérité. Il aurait dû y penser avant.

Le jeune homme s'était probablement senti coupable d'avoir ainsi entraîné Balthazar dans ses histoires. Il avait eu peur que Castiel décide de le tuer en l'apprenant pour quelque chose qu'il estimait sans nul doute être entièrement de sa faute. Il avait voulu protéger son compagnon. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Au-delà de la sécurité de Balthazar, il avait très certainement eu celle de Castiel à l'esprit. Car s'il avait choisi de confronté Balthazar, ce dernier ne se serait jamais laissé faire. Il aurait alors pris le risque de se faire blesser. Ou pire. D'être tué. Dean avait cherché à le protéger lui aussi. C'était évident. Et cela collait parfaitement à la personnalité de son petit ami.

\- Il a voulu me protéger, déclara-t-il alors, totalement sûr de lui.

\- Te protéger toi ? S'il te connaît aussi bien que tu sembles le croire, il aurait dû savoir que tu ne risquais strictement rien. Balthazar est peut-être doué mais tu es le meilleur. Il n'aurait jamais réussi à prendre le dessus sur toi.

\- Sauf que Dean ne le sait pas. Et même s'il aurait dû s'en douter, il est comme ça… il veut toujours tout faire pour protéger les gens qu'il aime… même si cela le met lui en porte-à-faux et le force à mentir.

\- Castiel, tu es bien naïf.

Gabriel pouvait continuer à parler. Cela ne changeait rien. Castiel avait pris sa décision. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi Dean avait cherché à lui mentir et il ne lui en voulait pas. Il le comprenait, même. Il avait eu peur pour lui. Et peut-être peur aussi de perdre sa seule chance de faire quelque chose de ses journées, de se sentir utile. Il avait toutes les raisons de mentir, en fin de compte.

\- Peut-être que je le suis, oui, ou peut-être au contraire que je suis bien plus lucide que toi. Le temps nous le dira, déclara-t-il calmement.

\- Ce que le temps va nous apprendre, c'est qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance à un homme qui nous a déjà trahi une fois… à un homme qui a été capable d'écarter les cuisses pour un inconnu juste pour obtenir des informations… à un homme qui a recommencé avec un autre ensuite simplement parce qu'il s'ennuyait.

\- Gabriel, tu as dit ce que tu avais à dire. Je t'ai écouté mais ma décision est prise. Inutile d'insister. Tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire, c'est à m'énerver. Et tu sais que ce n'est pas une bonne chose.

Gabriel déglutit alors avec peine et Castiel fut satisfait de voir qu'il avait réussi à lui faire peur. Ils ne s'étaient jamais battus. Mais son ancien bras droit le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il était capable de tout. Il était préférable pour lui de ne pas trop le mettre en colère.

\- Je sais que tu espérais me pousser à me débarrasser de Dean. Et ça aurait pu fonctionner. C'était bien tenté. Je dois le reconnaître.

\- Je te reconnais plus, Castiel. Je te croyais… possessif et jaloux. Tu étais fier et certainement pas du genre à accepter qu'on te traite comme ça. Mais tu lui passes tout. Tu acceptes tout du moment que ça vient de lui. Je commence à me demander comment il fait… ou si sa bouche est si magique que ça pour te faire oublier tout le reste.

\- Gabriel, tu es sur une pente glissante. Fais très attention à toi.

\- Messieurs, ça suffit. Vous vous êtes tout dit et je crois qu'il est grand temps de mettre un terme à cette entrevue.

L'intervention de Crowley était sans doute salutaire. A ce rythme-là, Castiel finirait par perdre son calme et par rompre la promesse qu'il avait faite à son patron. Il était préférable d'en rester là.

\- Ça ne vous gêne donc pas qu'il puisse coucher avec l'ennemi ? demanda Gabriel en dévisageant Crowley.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules. Il semblait calme et détendu.

\- Je ne suis pas ravi que son… petit ami… ait un jour été dans le FBI. Je ne suis pas ravi non plus qu'il lui fasse confiance après une première trahison. Et en ce qui me concerne, je ne cesserai probablement jamais de douter de lui. Mais j'ai confiance en Castiel. Et tu devrais en faire autant.

\- Il m'a assommé pour laisser ce salop s'échapper. Il l'a choisi lui plutôt que moi. Ça en dit long sur sa loyauté, non ?

\- Ça en dit long sur ses sentiments, oui. Mais sur sa loyauté… Castiel n'aurait jamais parlé au FBI. Il était prêt à plonger pour nous. Il a commis une erreur. Il l'assume. Point final.

Gabriel secoua la tête mais ne protesta pas. Il ne pouvait pas s'opposer à Crowley. Personne ne le faisait jamais. Il n'était peut-être pas particulièrement impressionnant mais il était extrêmement dangereux. Et il n'acceptait pas qu'on lui manque ouvertement de respect. Castiel avait vu bien des personnes faire cette erreur par le passé. Aucun n'était là pour en témoigner à présent.

\- Maintenant, je vais te demander de partir. Pas toi, Castiel… j'ai encore des choses à te dire.

Le fait que Gabriel soit ainsi congédié avant lui était une victoire de plus pour Castiel. Il était évident que Crowley avait fait son choix. Et entre son ancien bras droit et lui, il l'avait choisi lui. C'était flatteur et encourageant pour la suite.

Gabriel semblait avoir envie de protester mais il finit par renoncer. Il se leva de son fauteuil puis quitta la pièce sans demander son reste. Crowley attendit qu'il ait refermé la porte pour reprendre la parole, cette fois en regardant Castiel droit dans les yeux.

\- Je t'interdis de tuer Balthazar, énonça-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris par ce qu'il entendait. A vrai dire, il avait avant tout songé à ce que Dean avait fait et à ce que cela pouvait signifier. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de penser à ce qu'il voulait faire à balthazar. Mais à présent que Crowley l'évoquait, il devait reconnaître qu'il en avait envie. Si son petit ami avait des excuses pour avoir agi comme il avait agi, ce n'était clairement pas le cas de Balthazar. Il savait parfaitement que Castiel ne pourrait pas accepter une telle trahison. Il connaissait les conséquences. Et il était en pleine possession de ses moyens.

\- Inutile de prendre cet air étonné, Castiel. Je sais que c'est exactement ce que tu voudrais pouvoir faire et je te le répète. Je te l'interdis.

\- Il a trahi ma confiance. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de toucher Dean. Il mérite une bonne punition.

\- Tu ne le feras pas souffrir non plus. Je sais que tu es en colère contre lui et crois-moi, je le suis tout autant que toi. Je déteste qu'une histoire de sexe puisse causer des problèmes entre deux éléments aussi importants que vous. Je lui dirai ma façon de penser. Mais je t'interdis d'aller le voir. Je t'interdis de prendre contact avec lui. Et je te conseille vivement de suivre cet ordre. Je me suis montré tolérant envers toi jusque-là. Mais ma gentillesse a des limites. Ne les franchis pas.

Castiel avait envie de protester. Il avait envie de dire à Crowley que Balthazar n'était pas digne de confiance. Qu'il devait mourir s'il était capable de trahir l'un des siens de la sorte. Mais il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à le convaincre. Il ne ferait que perdre du temps et mettre son patron en colère. Ce qui n'était clairement pas son but.

\- Je sais que tu es frustré et très probablement en colère. Mais tu sais qu'il est dangereux d'agir quand on est furieux. On prend le plus souvent les mauvaises décisions et on les regrette ensuite. Je suis sûr que tu pourras le comprendre que tu seras calmé. Et en attendant, puisque je suis le seul à pouvoir être parfaitement lucide et raisonnable, tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de suivre mes ordres.

Castiel hocha finalement la tête à contrecœur. Il soupira ensuite longuement. Il ne savait pas si Crowley avait quoi que ce soit de plus à dire mais il ne pouvait pas quitter la pièce sans qu'il le lui demande. C'était une des règles à suivre quand on était convoqué dans son bureau.

\- Si cela peut te soulager, je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre pour travailler avec Dean. Il est évident que Balthazar n'était pas le bon choix. J'aurais dû le deviner avant mais j'étais à court d'idées.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas fait justement parce que vous espériez que cela causerait des problèmes entre Dean et moi ?

C'était ce que Castiel avait cru. Ce qu'il continuait à croire. Tout le monde connaissait Balthazar et sa réputation. Il était évident qu'il tenterait de séduire Dean. Crowley ne pouvait pas ne pas l'avoir vu venir.

\- Je me doutais qu'il ne te plairait pas. Et j'espérais que Dean refuserait de travailler avec lui. Je n'aime toujours pas l'idée qu'il puisse être mêlé à nos histoires. Je pensais vous décourager tous les deux. Mais je ne pensais pas que cela irait aussi loin.

Castiel n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le croire. Mais il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir s'il disait vrai ou non. Il choisit donc de ne pas lui poser plus de questions.

\- Vas-tu dire à Dean que tu es au courant ? demanda ensuite Crowley.

Castiel n'y avait pas encore réfléchi. Lui mentir allait à l'encontre de la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faites. Mais Dean avait été le premier à le faire. Il avait des raisons de le faire mais cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'il avait manqué à sa promesse. Castiel estimait avoir le droit d'en faire autant. Lui parler n'apporterait de toute façon rien de bon. Dean s'excuserait inutilement et se sentirait sans doute plus coupable encore. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

\- Non, je ne lui dirai rien. Je ne pense pas que cela nous apporterait quoi que ce soit de positif.

\- Gabriel a raison sur au moins un point, Castiel. Tu as changé.

\- Peut-être mais puisque je continue à faire du bon travail, je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous dérange.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, tu as raison. Je ne faisais qu'un constat. Et il est vrai que je suis satisfait de ton travail depuis ton retour. Je t'encourage à poursuivre tes efforts. Ils seront très bientôt largement récompensés.

Castiel savait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait. Il serait bientôt libre à nouveau. Il n'aurait plus à remplir des tâches insignifiantes et indignes de lui. Il pourrait reprendre son ancien poste. Il devait juste se montrer un peu patient. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait et il était prêt à attendre encore un peu pour l'obtenir.

\- Une dernière chose avant que tu ne partes Castiel, lança Crowley.

Castiel ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait avoir à ajouter mais il ne dit rien.

\- Je trouve que la façon de faire de Gabriel est ridicule et stupide et si j'avais su ce qu'il avait en tête, je n'aurais jamais accepté d'organiser ce rendez-vous. Mais il n'a pas tort sur tout … et je pense qu'il est bon que je te rappelle que je ne ferai jamais confiance à Dean. Je n'accepterai jamais qu'il soit impliqué de façon plus profonde dans nos affaires. Je n'oublierai jamais ce qu'il nous a fait par le passé. Je garderais un œil sur lui et je continuerai de considérer qu'il est ta responsabilité. S'il fait quoi que ce soit pour nous nuire, je le tuerai… et je te tuerai aussi par la même occasion. Tu sais que ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. Au premier signe, je passerai à l'action.

Castiel n'avait pas besoin qu'il le lui répète. Il le savait déjà. Dean était également au courant. Il avait conscience de la responsabilité qui reposait sur ses épaules et jusqu'à présent, il s'était montré à la hauteur. Castiel savait qu'il ferait en sorte de continuer. Il avait une confiance aveugle en lui.

\- C'est noté. Je ne l'oublierais pas, assura t-il.

Crowley lui sourit alors puis agita sa main en direction de la porte. C'était le signe qu'il était temps pour Castiel de partir. Il ne se fit pas prier. Il n'avait pas envie de rester plus longtemps dans ce bureau. Il avait envie de voir Dean.

En remontant dans l'ascenseur, il repensa à tout ce que Gabriel lui avait dit. Il était évident que son ancien bras droit ne lui pardonnerait jamais ce qui s'était passé en prison. Leur amitié, si on pouvait appeler leur relation ainsi, était bel et bien morte. Ils ne pourraient jamais plus travailler ensemble. Ils ne pourraient même plus être dans la même pièce. Castiel était un peu déçu que cela se termine ainsi. Mais il avait fait son choix. Il avait choisi Dean. Le jeune homme avait tout sacrifié pour lui. Il était finalement normal que Castiel fasse aussi des concessions de son côté. Il était heureusement convaincu d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Ni Gabriel, ni Crowley ne le feraient changer d'avis.


	19. Vérité

**Bonjour**

 **Un jour de retard, je sais. Mais une nouvelle fois, j'ai un emploi du temps de fou en ce moment et très peu de temps pour écrire et publier. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas et que vous êtes toujours là à me lire. Merci pour votre fidélité et vos messages.**

 **Dean dit enfin toute la vérité à son frère.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**The end of the road de Boyz II Men**

 **Chapitre 19 : Vérité**

 _« L'homme ne progresse pas de l'erreur vers la vérité, mais de vérités en vérités, d'une vérité moindre à une vérité plus grande. »_

 _Swami Vivekananda_

Reculer pour mieux sauter. C'était ce que le proverbe disait. Dean se l'était entendu répéter un nombre incalculable de fois par le passé. Pas forcément parce qu'il était celui qui hésitait trop avant d'agir. Parfois dirigé contre lui. Parfois contre d'autres. Il l'avait lui-même employé pour convaincre Sam de se lancer et de déposer son dossier pour Stanford sans se poser plus de questions inutiles.

Il savait que ce proverbe disait vrai. Il n'était jamais bon d'attendre quand on pouvait faire ce qu'on avait à faire immédiatement. Se lancer était souvent effrayant. Un saut dans la vide dont on ne connaissait pas nécessairement l'issue. Mais attendre ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses et les rendre plus terrifiantes encore. C'était comme quand on souhaitait arracher un pansement. Il fallait le faire vite. Ne pas attendre.

Et Dean savait que ce proverbe s'appliquait parfaitement à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait depuis quelques jours. Il repoussait l'inévitable parce qu'il avait peur de l'issue et il ne réussissait pas à franchir les quelques étapes qui lui restaient. Il se trouvait des excuses. Il gagnait du temps. Mais il devait pourtant se résoudre à passer à l'action.

Tout avait commencé avec un message de Charlie pour lui annoncer qu'elle avait réussi à créer sa nouvelle identité et à trouver un lieu où il pourrait se cacher après sa fuite. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à localiser toutes les caméras de sécurité sur le chemin et s'assurer qu'elle était en mesure de faire disparaitre ses traces avant que Castiel ne les trouve. Cela allait lui demander une petite semaine tout au plus. Ce qui signifiait qu'il était temps pour Dean de se préparer à son départ.

Il ne pouvait pas faire sa valise sans attirer l'attention de Castiel. Il n'emporterait donc que le minimum avec lui. Il prendrait sa voiture pour les premiers kilomètres puis la laisserait là où un des contacts de Charlie pourrait la récupérer ensuite. Il serait ensuite obligé de voler une voiture pour faire le reste du chemin. Le pire était que ce délit n'était pas la pire chose qu'il ait faite ces derniers mois.

Il allait également devoir avertir son frère. Il ne lui avait rien dit jusque-là pour ne pas l'inquiéter tant qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir fuir. Mais il avait besoin que Sam sache toute la vérité au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose. Au cas où ils ne se reverraient pas avant un long moment. Dean allait devoir disparaitre le temps que les choses se calment. Il ne pourrait pas rentrer chez lui pour s'expliquer avec Sam en face à face. Il devait le faire par téléphone. Mais il ne trouvait pas le courage de franchir ce cap pour le moment.

Il était également distrait par l'attitude étonnante de Castiel depuis deux jours. Son petit ami était rentré d'un rendez-vous avec Crowley visiblement chamboulé. Il ne lui avait rien dit de particulier mais Dean était presque sûr que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec lui. Il avait choisi de ne pas poser de questions. Il devait rester concentré sur son objectif.

Il était toutefois difficile d'ignorer l'attitude de son petit ami. Castiel était particulièrement affectueux depuis cette fameuse entrevue. Il n'était jamais loin de Dean quand ils étaient tous les deux à la maison. Il le touchait presque en permanence, que ce soit un bras autour de sa taille ou une main dans le bas de son dos. Il prenait le temps de l'embrasser longuement sans pour autant chercher à obtenir plus. Il était tendre et câlin. Et Dean n'était pas sûr que cela soit une bonne chose. Car quand Castiel était ainsi, il était facile d'oublier tout le reste. De douter de son projet de partir. Il aimait cet homme et il était visiblement aimé en retour. Il était fou de vouloir se priver de tout çà quand il ne pouvait pas être sûr de retomber amoureux un jour. Il allait s'imposer une souffrance qu'il pouvait éviter. Et il allait briser le cœur d'un homme qui semblait vouloir lui donner tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Même quand ils faisaient l'amour, Castiel semblait différent. Il avait déjà été tendre par le passé. Il n'était pas toujours brusque et ultra dominant. Mais il y avait quelque chose de changé. Dean pouvait le sentir dans la façon que Castiel avait d'embrasser son corps. De relier chacune des taches de rousseur de son dos du bout des doigts et de la langue. Il regardait le jeune homme dans les yeux à chaque fois qu'il le pénétrait. Il n'avait plus tenté une seule fois de le faire par derrière. Et Dean lisait quelque chose dans ses yeux qu'il n'avait jamais vu jusque-là. Quelque chose qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir identifier. C'était aussi perturbant que c'était magnifique. Le plaisir était décuplé et Dean doutait de pouvoir connaître une telle expérience avec un autre homme un jour. Castiel semblait déterminé à établir une connexion émotionnelle et psychique en plus de leur connexion physique évidente. Il allait et venait entre les jambes de Dean avec délicatesse. Il cherchait toujours sa prostate. S'assurait qu'il jouisse en premier. Il prenait ensuite le temps de le nettoyer du bout de la langue. Il lui arrivait même de masser longuement ses cuisses quand ils optaient pour une position sensiblement inconfortable pour lui.

Dean ne savait pas si cela durerait ou s'il s'agissait juste d'une passade. Il fut presque soulagé quand Castiel eut de nouveau une mission à remplir et qu'il dut quitter la maison tôt le matin. De son côté, le jeune homme avait sa journée et il comptait bien en profiter pour se remettre les idées en place et appeler enfin son frère comme il aurait dû le faire juste après le coup de fil de Charlie.

Il prépara le petit déjeuner pour Castiel puis s'installa avec lui dans la cuisine. Il n'avait pas faim et son estomac était noué. Il se força toutefois à avaler quelque chose pour ne pas alarmer son petit ami. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Castiel n'évoqua pas à nouveau son projet de vacances et Dean en fut soulagé. Il l'accompagna ensuite à la porte puis le laissa l'embrasser longuement avant de sortir. Quand la porte fut à nouveau fermée, Dean resta de longues minutes à l'observer.

C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à attendre éternellement. Il était fort probable qu'il soit obligé de prendre la fuite d'ici quelques jours et il devait absolument prévenir son frère de la situation.

Il n'était toutefois pas encore prêt à l'appeler. Il avala un énième café pour finir de se réveiller, rangea rapidement la cuisine puis prit une longue douche. Quand il fut prêt, il redescendit au salon et sortit sur la terrasse. Castiel lui avait expliqué plus d'une fois que les gardes qui surveillaient la maison étaient de l'autre côté et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas les surprendre ici. Ils ne pouvaient pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient ou ce qu'ils faisaient. A l'époque, Dean avait voulu savoir pour que personne d'autre que Castiel puisse l'entendre crier quand ils faisaient l'amour. Il était content d'avoir posé la question. Car il était important que sa conversation avec son frère ne soit entendue par personne.

Il s'installa sur une chaise longue, posa la tasse de café qu'il tenait dans sa main sur la table puis sortit son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche. Il en alluma une qu'il fuma lentement pour se donner un peu de courage avant de prendre son téléphone dans sa poche de jean. Il l'alluma, composa son code et ouvrit son répertoire. Il s'arrêta sur le nom de Sam et ferma les yeux une seconde. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il allait annoncer les choses à son frère ou comment ce dernier allait réagir. Mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de se lancer. Il espérait que tout se finirait bien.

Il rouvrit les yeux après quelques secondes, tira une bouffée de sa cigarette puis appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Il colla ensuite le téléphone contre son oreille et attendit que son frère décroche. Ce qu'il fit après seulement trois sonneries.

\- Hé Dean.

\- Sammy.

La dernière fois qu'il avait envoyé un message à son frère, il lui avait dit qu'il se trouvait à la frontière avec le Canada, quelque part près des Fingers Lake. Il ne pourrait pas lui dire où il se trouvait réellement même après lui avoir révélé ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne voulait pas que Sam vienne le chercher ou tente de le retrouver. Cela le mettrait en danger.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda son frère après quelques secondes.

Dean ne pouvait pas balancer la vérité à son frère sans préparer le terrain avant. Il savait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire serait un choc pour lui quelle que soit la façon dont il le lui dirait. Mais il pouvait peut-être en atténuer l'intensité en amenant les choses avec intelligence. Commencer par une petite vérité avant d'enchainer avec une plus grosse.

\- A vrai dire non. Je ne vais pas bien Sammy. Je ne suis pas … physiquement, je vais bien. Je ne suis pas blessé et je n'ai pas eu d'accident. Mais j'ai … il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire et je ne sais pas comment le faire. J'ai peur que tu t'énerves.

\- Comment ça tu ne vas pas bien ?

Il n'était pas surpris que ce soit la seule chose que son frère ait retenu de sa petite tirade. Ils étaient programmés pour veiller au bien l'un de l'autre depuis leur enfance. Et ils étaient toujours prêts à tout pour que l'autre se sente un peu mieux.

\- Je t'ai menti Sammy … depuis le début, je te mens, déclara t-il finalement.

Il avait appliqué la théorie de l'arrachement du pansement à la lettre. En lançant cette bombe, il savait qu'il venait d'enclencher la conversation. Son frère allait lui poser des questions et probablement s'inquiéter plus encore pour lui. Il pourrait alors lentement dérouler le fil des événements depuis son départ. Commencer par la raison de sa fuite avant d'en venir à ce qu'il traversait maintenant.

\- Tu m'as menti ? Sur quoi est-ce que tu m'as menti ? demanda son frère.

\- Si je te dis sur tout est-ce que tu vas me hurler dessus ?

\- Et bien ça dépendra de ce que tu me diras ensuite.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à sa cigarette. Elle était éteinte et il la jeta dans le cendrier sur la table. Il prit ensuite sa tasse de café et en but une longue gorgée. Il avait besoin de quelques secondes pour rassembler ses idées avant de se lancer. Mais Sam ne semblait pas avoir de patience.

\- Dean, parle-moi, exigea t-il après seulement quelques secondes.

Dean ferma alors les yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas parti faire le tour du pays en voiture Sam. Je ne suis pas en vacances et je ne suis pas aux Fingers Lake, avoua t-il alors.

\- Je le savais ! jeta son frère aussitôt. Je savais que quelque chose clochait. Mais je voulais te laisser le temps de tout me dire. Est-ce que c'est une mission ? Est-ce que le FBI t'a envoyé quelque part pour le travail ? Si c'est le cas, je peux te jurer que je me chargerais de leur dire ce que j'en pense. Tu n'étais pas prêt à reprendre le travail. Ils avaient promis de te laisser quelques jours. Je vais tuer Benny.

Dean secoua la tête inutilement avant de couper son frère dans sa longue tirade.

\- Ce n'est pas le travail Sam. Je ne suis pas … je ne suis pas parti parce que le FBI m'a envoyé remplir une quelconque mission. Je …

Il s'interrompit une seconde pour prendre une grande inspiration. Il était sur le point de révéler une première vérité et il savait que son frère risquait de ne pas l'apprécier. Mais elle était une première étape nécessaire s'il voulait se montrer totalement honnête avec lui.

\- Le soir où je suis parti … Castiel est venu me voir Sam. Il venait tout juste de s'échapper et il … je lui manquais. Il voulait me dire « adieu » avant de disparaitre pour de bon. Mais après … après un moment, il a réalisé qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans moi et d'une certaine manière, je crois que je ne le pouvais pas non plus. Je suis parti avec lui sans réfléchir. Je l'ai suivi bêtement et on a pris la fuite ensemble.

Il préférait laisser de côté le fait que Castiel l'avait pratiquement enlevé. C'était un détail inutile qui ne ferait que mettre son frère en colère. Dean avait de toute façon choisi de rester ensuite avec Castiel. Il était inutile de préciser qu'il n'avait pas été réellement consentant dès le début.

\- Tu es … Dean, dis-moi que tu plaisantes ! Ce n'est pas … tu n'as pas pu fuir avec ce meurtrier !

\- J'aimerais te dire que c'est juste une mauvaise blague. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis parti avec Castiel et je suis toujours avec lui. On a roulé un moment avant de s'installer quelque part. Je sais que tu vas me demander de te dire où mais je ne te répondrais pas. Je refuse que tu viennes me chercher. De toute façon, ce serait inutile. Je ne serais bientôt plus là.

Le silence de Sam n'était pas une bonne chose. Dean n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis. S'il était en colère ou juste triste. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas attendre qu'il reprenne la parole indéfiniment. Il choisit donc de continuer à lui expliquer la situation.

\- Au début, c'était comme … c'était un peu comme partir en vacances avec la personne qu'on aime. Je crois que je voulais croire que ce n'était que temporaire et qu'on finirait par rentrer. Mais les jours ont passé et Castiel a recommencé à travailler. Il n'était jamais là et moi je … je n'avais rien d'autre à faire de mes journées que de l'attendre et de penser à tout ce que j'avais laissé derrière moi. Il m'avait promis que je pourrais vous revoir. Je me suis raccroché à cette idée les premiers jours. J'ai rapidement compris que je finirais par perdre la tête si je continuais comme ça.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu as accepté de tout abandonner … ton travail, ton appartement et tous tes proches pour partir avec un criminel qui n'a rien d'autre à t'offrir qu'une vie où tu serais son jouet sexuel et un faire-valoir ?

\- Non Sam, je suis parti avec l'homme que j'aime parce que je ne parvenais pas à envisager la vie sans lui. Parce qu'être séparé de lui c'était comme avoir un membre manquant. Je suis parti parce que j'étais triste et que j'avais le cœur brisé. Je ne suis pas en train de dire que cela m'excuse ou justifie mes choix. Mais je voulais croire que tout pourrait s'arranger.

Dean espérait sincèrement que son frère pourrait comprendre son choix. Il ne lui demandait pas de lui pardonner. Ce n'était pas aussi simple. Mais il avait besoin qu'il comprenne que son départ n'avait rien à voir avec eux mais uniquement avec ses sentiments pour Castiel.

\- Continue, lança Sam d'une voix froide.

Dean hocha la tête avant de boire une rapide gorgée de son café. Il était tiède mais Dean s'en fichait.

\- Il m'a trouvé un travail parce que je commençais à perdre la tête à tourner en rond sans rien avoir à faire. Je devais livrer des colis et des messages. Je refusais de faire quoi que ce soit de plus … grave parce que je ne voulais pas avoir à tuer un homme ou à commettre un crime impardonnable. J'ai donc joué les livreurs pendant plusieurs semaines et je … j'avais la sensation d'avoir trouvé ma place. Je pensais toujours constamment à vous mais … quand je rentrais le soir, je retrouvais Castiel et on parlait de tout sauf de notre travail. On se contentait de manger ensemble et de se blottir l'un contre l'autre devant la télévision. On parlait de nos passés et de nos familles. De nos envies et de nos plans pour le futur. C'était … quand j'étais avec lui, je ne le voyais plus comme un meurtrier. J'avais construit une illusion parfaite dans laquelle nous n'étions rien de plus qu'un couple ordinaire et heureux.

\- Heureux loin de tes proches et sans aucune garantie de les revoir un jour ? Ça ne te ressemble pas Dean. Ce n'est pas toi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait mais tu n'aurais jamais … le Dean que je connais n'aurait jamais accepté d'abandonner ses proches pour un homme.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous abandonner Sammy. Je lui avais fait promettre qu'il me laisserait vous revoir. Et je voulais croire qu'il disait vrai. Je voulais croire que le fait qu'il me le jure pourrait suffire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a changé alors ?

Dean était surpris que son frère n'ait pas encore raccroché en lui hurlant dessus. Il pouvait sentir qu'il était en colère et déçu. Mais il était toujours à l'autre bout du fil. Il faisait un effort pour laisser une chance au jeune homme de tout lui dire.

\- Deux hommes se sont introduits chez nous l'autre soir. On était couché et on … on a dû se séparer pour les neutraliser. L'un d'eux a pris le dessus sur moi. Il était prêt à … leur cible était clairement Castiel mais il pensait pouvoir m'utiliser pour lui faire du mal avant de le tuer. Il voulait me …

\- Il voulait te quoi Dean ?

\- Me violer Sammy. Il voulait me violer. Mais Castiel est arrivé à temps et l'en a empêché. J'avais reçu des coups et j'étais toujours sous le choc. Quand j'ai commencé à reprendre mes esprits, il avait attaché mon agresseur sur une chaise et il s'apprêtait à le torturer sous mes yeux.

Il s'en souvenait encore parfaitement. Il doutait de pouvoir l'oublier un jour. Il se rappelait encore du moment où il avait réalisé son erreur. Compris qu'il avait fermé les yeux sur trop de choses pour que sa relation avec Castiel soit saine et vraie. Il avait voulu croire en une belle illusion pendant longtemps et le voir disparaitre ainsi avait été un choc incroyable. Il avait toutefois réussi à prendre une décision capitale ce soir-là. Il avait compris qu'il n'avait plus d'autre choix. C'était un moment charnière. Celui qui avait tout changé pour lui.

\- Et tu as été surpris Dean ? Comment pouvais-tu l'être quand tu étais le mieux placé pour savoir quel genre d'homme il est ? Tu as lu les dossiers … tu l'as vu tuer des gens Dean. Tu savais qu'il était cruel et monstrueux et … je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu en douter aussi longtemps.

\- Parce que je l'aime Sammy. Parce que je suis fou de lui et qu'il n'est pas … quand il est avec moi ou du moins … jusqu'à ce soir-là en tout cas … il n'était pas le Castiel dont on parle à la télévision ou qu'on décrit dans les dossiers du FBI. Il était tendre et délicat. Il était attentionné et amoureux. Et je voulais croire … j'avais envie de croire que c'était cet homme-là le vrai Castiel. Qu'il finirait par le comprendre lui aussi et par abandonner tout le reste.

\- Mais tu avais tort, rappela Sam.

\- J'avais tort oui. Je l'ai compris maintenant. Je le sais parce qu'il a fait en sorte que je le vois. Je lui ai demandé de ne pas torturer cet homme mais il l'a fait quand même. Il voulait que je voie l'homme qu'il était vraiment. Et j'ai alors compris qu'il n'était pas vraiment lui-même quand il était avec moi. Que j'étais tombé amoureux d'une illusion. J'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas rester. Je refuse de faire ma vie avec un homme capable de telles atrocités.

Dean se doutait que cela ne devait pas être facile à comprendre pour Sam. Il avait connu quelque chose de plus ou moins similaire avec Ruby. Mais elle n'était pas une criminelle. Elle n'était pas cruelle comme Castiel pouvait l'être.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire Dean ?

\- Je vais fuir Sam. Je vais partir loin de lui. Je vais le quitter.

Le dire de trois façons différentes était destiné à convaincre son frère de sa détermination. Il avait besoin que Sam comprenne qu'il n'avait plus aucun doute. Il continuait de souffrir de sa décision mais il ne reviendrait pas dessus. Il était sûr de lui.

\- Et tu crois vraiment qu'il te laissera faire ?

\- Non, il ne me laisserait probablement pas faire si je lui disais malgré ce qu'il m'a promis lors de notre départ. C'est pour ça que je vais le faire discrètement et sans lui en parler.

\- Mais comment ? Ce type a pu découvrir qui tu étais quand tout le FBI était convaincu que ce n'était pas possible ! Tu penses vraiment pouvoir le fuir maintenant que tu n'as plus l'aide de personne ?

\- Je ne suis pas seul Sammy. J'ai contacté quelqu'un. Une jeune femme qui nous avait aidé à l'époque et qui est sans doute plus douée qu'Ash lui-même. Elle va me procurer une nouvelle identité et un lieu où me cacher. Elle va faire disparaitre toute trace de moi lors de ma fuite.

\- Dean, c'est complètement dingue. Comment peux-tu être sûr que tu peux avoir confiance en elle ? Je …

\- Tu rien du tout Sammy. Je sais ce que tu as en tête et c'est hors de question. Je ne te laisserais pas intervenir parce que je refuse que tu coures le moindre risque pour moi. J'ai commis une erreur et je dois l'assumer maintenant.

Il savait que laisser son frère en dehors de tout était probablement cruel pour lui. A sa place, il n'aurait jamais accepté d'attendre sans rien faire. Il serait intervenu que Sam le veuille ou non. Comme il l'avait fait avec Ruby. Mais il n'avait pas peur d'elle. Il la savait incapable de lui faire du mal. C'était différent avec Castiel. Dean ne pouvait pas jurer que son petit ami ne s'en prendrait pas à son frère s'il avait la moindre preuve qu'il l'avait aidé.

\- Donc tu penses que je vais me contenter d'attendre que tu me donnes de tes nouvelles sans me laisser une chance de t'aider ? C'est hors de question. Je … je vais en parler à Bobby et on trouvera une solution. Tu sais qu'il est capable de tout pour toi.

Bobby était effectivement plein de ressources. Et il connaissait suffisamment de monde pour être d'une grande aide dans les situations compliquées. Mais il n'avait pas l'intelligence et les talents de Charlie. Dean savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de le faire disparaitre. Il refusait également de lui faire courir le moindre risque. Bobby était comme un second père pour lui.

\- Sammy, non. Je ne t'ai pas appelé pour demander ton aide. J'estimais juste que je devais te dire la vérité avant de partir.

\- Mais à quoi ça sert hein ? Tu aurais pu … si tu voulais que je ne fasse rien, tu aurais pu m'appeler une fois en sécurité. Pourquoi le faire maintenant ?

Dean avait anticipé cette question et il savait parfaitement quoi répondre à son frère. Mais il savait que ce qu'il allait dire ne lui plairait pas. C'était même la pire des choses qu'il avait à lui annoncer. Il n'avait toutefois pas le choix.

\- Parce que rien ne me garantit que je réussirais … rien ne me garantit que je pourrais … que je …

\- Que tu survivras à tout ça ? compléta Sam d'une toute petite voix.

Dean hocha la tête bêtement avant de prendre une nouvelle cigarette dans son paquet. Il était nerveux et triste. Et il savait qu'il venait de faire de la peine à son frère. Ce qu'il s'était pourtant juré de ne jamais faire depuis le premier jour.

\- S'il s'aperçoit de quelque chose, il me retiendra. Et il … je ne pense pas qu'il soit capable de me tuer mais je ne suis plus sûr de rien depuis l'autre soir. Je ne veux pas mourir Sammy. Il ne s'agit pas d'une mission suicide. Je compte bien m'en sortir et me reconstruire loin de lui. Mais il existe une possibilité qu'il me retrouve ou qu'il s'aperçoive de ce que je prépare avant même que j'ai pu partir. Si c'est le cas alors je sais que je n'aurais plus l'occasion de te parler. Et j'avais besoin de le faire avant.

\- Pour me dire adieu ? Dean, non, je ne peux pas … je ne peux pas te perdre. Je t'en supplie. Laisse-moi t'aider. Tu es mon frère et la personne la plus importante dans ma vie. J'ai besoin de toi.

\- Tu ne vas pas me perdre Sam. Je vais m'en sortir.

\- Si tu en étais sûr, tu ne m'aurais pas appelé.

Dean ne pouvait pas le contredire sur ce point. Il choisit donc de ne rien dire. Et son silence était une réponse en soi. Il entendit Sam sangloter à l'autre bout du fil et il en eut le cœur brisé. Il était responsable de l'état de son frère. Il l'avait fait pleurer. Il se détestait pour ça. Il se détestait pour tellement de choses à présent qu'il ne savait pas comment il parvenait encore à fonctionner plus ou moins normalement. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas renoncer maintenant. Il devait aller jusqu'au bout.

\- Je t'appellerais à nouveau quand je serais en sécurité. Ce ne sera probablement pas avant plusieurs jours mais je peux te jurer que je le ferais. Sammy … s'il te plait … ne pleure pas. Hurle moi dessus. Raccroche moi au nez et déteste moi. Mais ne sois pas triste. Je déteste ça.

\- Comment pourrais-je ne pas être triste après tout ce que tu viens de me dire ?

\- Parce que je t'ai menti et que tu serais parfaitement en droit de me détester ?

Dean ne voulait pas que ses mensonges entachent sa relation avec son frère. Il ne voulait pas le perdre parce qu'il lui avait caché la vérité. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus le rendre triste. Il ne voulait pas le faire pleurer. Il aurait préféré qu'il lui hurle dessus.

\- Je ne te déteste pas Dean … je ne pense pas en être capable de toute façon. Ça doit être inscrit quelque part dans mes gênes. Ou peut-être que c'est uniquement parce que tu m'as élevé et que tu as toujours été là pour moi. Peu importe la raison. Je ne te déteste pas et je ne te détesterais jamais.

\- Sammy, je …

\- Non, Dean, stop. Tu vas me dire que tu m'as fait du mal et tu vas tout faire pour me mettre en colère parce que tu veux que je sois furieux. Tu veux que je sois trop en colère pour être triste. Tu n'y arriveras pas. Tu es mon grand frère et je t'aime de façon totalement inconditionnelle. Alors arrête tes bêtises.

Dean était bouleversé par ce qu'il entendait. C'était exactement ce que lui-même ressentait. Il n'aurait jamais pu détester son frère. Sam aurait pu tenter de le tuer et il lui aurait quand même trouvé une excuse. C'était aussi ce qui faisait la force de leur relation. Ils étaient toujours capables de se pardonner pour ne pas avoir à être séparés. Ils avaient trop besoin l'un de l'autre pour ça.

\- Je veux bien arrêter si tu me promets de ne rien tenter.

\- Le problème Dean, c'est que si les rôles étaient inversés, tu refuserais de le faire. Tu refuserais de me laisser me débrouiller seul. Tu me forcerais à accepter ton aide et tu aurais sans doute raison.

\- C'est une question de vie ou de mort Sam. On ne parle pas de me débarrasser d'un petit ami collant. On parle de m'aider à fuir un criminel dangereux qui n'a aucune intention de me laisser partir. Il est peut-être incapable de me tuer mais il n'en va pas de même pour toi.

\- Donc tu refuses de me mettre en danger mais tu as consciemment impliqué cette femme qui t'aide alors même qu'elle pourrait se faire tuer si elle est découverte ?

Dean se sentait effectivement coupable d'avoir mis Charlie en danger. Mais elle était sa seule option. Il l'avait toutefois prévenu des risques qu'elle prenait et lui avait laissé la possibilité de dire non. Elle avait accepté en tout connaissance de cause. Et elle n'était pas Sam.

\- Elle sait ce qu'elle risque. Je lui ai dit et oui … oui je n'aime pas l'idée de la mettre en danger. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Avec toi c'est différent. Je ne pourrais jamais te faire courir ce risque. Si Charlie est tuée, je m'en voudrais très certainement jusqu'à la fin de ma vie mais si toi tu meurs, je ne pourrais pas continuer à vivre. Je te suivrais.

C'était la vérité. Dean préférait mourir que survivre à son frère. Il aurait été capable de donner sa vie pour lui. Il avait déjà sacrifié une partie de son enfance pour s'assurer qu'il soit le plus heureux possible. Mourir pour lui était quelque chose qu'il accepterait sans hésiter. Il était également prêt à sacrifier n'importe qui pour son frère. Même Charlie. Si la mettre en danger lui donnait une chance de revoir son frère un jour, il ne regrettait pas de le faire.

\- Sam, c'est déjà difficile pour moi. Quitter l'homme que j'aime et disparaitre est quelque chose que je ne pensais pas avoir à faire un jour. Je suis stressé et terrifié et j'ai le cœur brisé. Ne me demande pas en plus de m'inquiéter pour toi. C'est au-dessus de mes forces. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Je préfère encore rester avec Castiel que de te mettre en danger, expliqua t-il avant de sentir un sanglot s'échapper de sa gorge.

Il ne pouvait pas retenir plus longtemps ses larmes. Pas quand il pensait à ce que son frère était prêt à faire et à risquer pour lui. Il reprit ensuite la parole malgré les sanglots qui rendaient son discours un peu moins clair.

\- Je … tu as … toute ta vie devant toi. Ne … ne mets pas tout en péril pour moi … ne me force pas … ne m'oblige pas à … je mourrais s'il t'arrive quelque chose petit frère. Et je … Jess et Papa … ils ont besoin de toi … ils ont besoin que tu … veilles sur eux. Je vais … je vais m'en sortir. Mais … je resterais si tu m'y forces Sammy.

Il était prêt à continuer à supplier son frère si nécessaire. Il était prêt à abandonner son plan et à être malheureux toute sa vie pour lui. Il espérait sincèrement ne pas avoir à en arriver là. Mais il était tout à fait prêt à abandonner son projet.

\- Dean, arrête. Ne pleure pas. Je ne vais pas … d'accord, je ne vais pas chercher à intervenir. De toute façon, tu ne me laisserais pas faire. Et je refuse que tu restes une seconde de plus avec ce monstre. Je te promets de ne rien tenter. Mais arrêtes de pleurer s'il te plait.

Dean eut du mal à retrouver un semblant de calme. Il prit donc quelques secondes pour sécher ses larmes et pour que le nœud dans sa gorge disparaisse. Il fuma sa cigarette lentement pour occuper ses mains puis reprit la parole quand il eut repris le contrôle sur ses émotions.

\- Je suis désolé Sammy. Je n'aurais pas dû t'appeler.

\- Non, tu as bien fait. Je suis content que tu m'aies dit la vérité. Bien sûr, je serais mort d'inquiétude jusqu'à ce tu me donnes à nouveau de tes nouvelles mais j'avais besoin de savoir.

\- Je suis un idiot et un salopard.

\- Tu n'es rien de tout ça. Tu as commis une erreur et si seulement tu m'en avais parlé plus tôt, tu n'en serais sans doute pas là mais … tu aimes ce type. Et quand on aime quelqu'un, on fait souvent des choses totalement stupides qu'on aurait jamais fait en temps ordinaire.

\- Tu … tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi je n'appelle pas la police pour me débarrasser de lui ?

C'était une question que Charlie lui avait posée quand il lui avait parlé de son projet. Il aurait cru que son frère le ferait aussi. Après tout, c'était la solution la plus sûre pour être libre. Il était étonné que son frère ne l'ai pas évoqué.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait parce que je sais exactement ce que tu m'aurais répondu. Tu ne peux pas le dénoncer … non … ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai d'ailleurs … tu peux mais tu ne veux pas le dénoncer. Parce que tu l'aimes. Tu veux lui laisser une chance. Et bien sûr, j'aimerais le voir derrière les barreaux. J'aimerais qu'il finisse ses jours en prison pour tout ce qu'il t'a fait. Mais je comprends pourquoi tu en es incapable.

\- Comment puis-je l'aimer encore quand je sais ce que je sais ? Comment puis-je me sentir coupable de l'abandonner alors qu'il … qu'il est bel et bien le monstre que tout le monde m'a décrit au début ?

\- L'amour est une chose complexe Dean. Si on ne tombait amoureux que des gens bien alors tout serait plus facile pour tout le monde. Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple malheureusement. Parfois on tombe amoureux de personnes qui nous font du mal et qui ne sont clairement pas faites pour nous. C'est comme ça. On n'y peut rien.

Dean avait tenu un discours similaire à son frère quand ce dernier s'était excusé d'aimer Ruby. A l'époque, il n'avait jamais cru se retrouver dans une situation similaire. Mais à l'époque, il était également convaincu qu'il n'aimerait jamais personne. Il s'était trompé.

\- Quand penses-tu passer à l'acte ? demanda ensuite Sam.

\- Dès que j'aurais le feu vert de Charlie … probablement d'ici deux ou trois jours.

\- Et Castiel ne se doute de rien ?

Dean était presque sûr que son petit ami n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il préparait. Il semblait convaincu que le jeune homme avait accepté sa vraie nature. C'était aussi ce qui rendait son départ aussi compliqué et douloureux. Il allait trahir la confiance de son petit ami. Il allait tomber de haut. Et cela le détruirait probablement. Mais Dean n'avait pas le choix.

\- Il n'a pas le moindre soupçon.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

C'était difficile à expliquer. Sam ne savait rien de Castiel et Dean n'était pas doué pour parler de ce genre de choses. Mais il ressentait le besoin de rassurer son frère.

\- Parce que son comportement n'a pas changé. Il est toujours aussi … tendre avec moi. Il l'est peut-être même plus encore qu'avant ce soir-là. S'il se doutait de quoi que ce soit, il me l'aurait dit.

\- Et tu es sûr de pouvoir continuer à jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout ?

\- Je l'ai déjà fait et je continuerais à le faire.

\- Même si cela implique que tu …

\- Même si Sammy.

Dean savait exactement ce à quoi son frère pensait mais il refusait d'en parler ouvertement. Oui, il continuait à jouer le jeu et oui, cela impliquait qu'il continue à faire l'amour avec Castiel. A faire comme si rien n'avait changé. A se montrer affectueux. A faire semblant d'être heureux. Ce n'était pas simple mais c'était nécessaire.

\- Et je n'aurais pas de tes nouvelles jusqu'à ce que tu sois en sécurité. Tu penses que ce sera long ?

Dean n'en avait pas la moindre idée et il refusait de mentir à son frère sur ce point.

\- Je ferais en sorte que ça soit le plus rapide possible mais je devrais être particulièrement prudent. Si c'est trop long, je demanderais à Charlie de te le dire. Mais je ne peux pas te promettre plus.

\- Je le sais Dean.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour continuer à donner quelques détails sur son plan à son frère quand il entendit une voiture se garer à l'extérieur de la maison. C'était probablement Castiel. Il n'était pas prévu qu'il rentre aussi tôt. Dean sentit la panique le gagner. Il devait absolument raccrocher avant que son petit ami n'entre dans la maison.

\- Il revient. Sammy je dois raccrocher.

\- Dean je … sois prudent s'il te plait et … tu sais que je t'aime hein ?

\- Je le sais oui et je t'aime aussi. Je te rappellerais Sam. Je te le promets.

Sur ces mots, il raccrocha sans perdre une seconde de plus. Il éteignit ensuite son téléphone. Il venait de le ranger dans sa poche quand il entendit Castiel ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

\- Bébé ?

Dean avait le cœur qui battait trop fort dans sa poitrine et une furieuse envie de pleurer. Il ravala toutefois ses sanglots pour ne pas alerter son petit ami.

\- Je suis dehors, lança t-il alors.

Il entendit Castiel s'approcher. Il prit une grande inspiration avant d'expirer lentement par le nez. Il devait absolument rester calme. Il avait un rôle à tenir et il comptait bien réussir à donner le change. S'il avait été déterminé à fuir avant d'appeler Sam, il l'était plus encore maintenant qu'il lui avait tout dit. Il devait s'en sortir. Pas uniquement pour lui. Mais également pour son frère et ses proches.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Castiel quand il l'eut rejoint sur la terrasse.

Dean leva les yeux vers lui et se força à lui sourire.

\- Je prends le soleil. Il serait idiot de ne pas tenter de bronzer un peu puisque j'ai le temps.

\- Bronzer oui … brûler non. Tu vas attraper des coups de soleil si tu ne te protèges pas. Et je refuse de t'entendre te plaindre ensuite.

Dean avait toujours eu la peau extrêmement fragile. Il prenait très facilement des coups de soleil. Et quand c'était le cas, ses tâches de rousseurs devenaient encore plus visibles. Il détestait ça.

\- Je vais aller cherche la crème solaire. Déshabille toi et je me ferais un plaisir de t'en recouvrir entièrement le corps. Il serait idiot que tu aies la trace de tes vêtements quand tu peux bronzer intégralement et me laisser profiter du spectacle.

Dean sourit à nouveau et fit mine d'apprécier son idée. Il le regarda ensuite quitter la terrasse. Il aurait préféré qu'il ne rentre pas aussi tôt. Il était encore à vif après la discussion avec son frère et il aurait eu bien besoin de quelques heures seul pour s'en remettre complètement. Mais il ne pouvait pas demander à son petit ami de le laisser tranquille quand il l'avait souvent supplié de rester avec lui. Il allait devoir jouer le jeu.

Il finit par se déshabiller comme Castiel le lui avait demandé. Il se sentit bizarrement exposé et vulnérable quand il fut entièrement nu. Son petit ami l'avait déjà vu ainsi des centaines de fois. Mais c'était différent à présent.

Il s'allongea finalement sur la chaise longue, sur le dos et attendit patiemment le retour de Castiel. Ce dernier sourit en le voyant et prit quelques secondes pour le dévorer des yeux. Le jeune homme continuait à être surpris de l'effet qu'il avait sur lui. Mais il avait fini par ne plus douter de sa sincérité.

Castiel retira ses vêtements à son tour mais choisit de garder son boxer. Il s'installa ensuite sur Dean et commença à couvrir son torse de crème solaire. Le jeune homme savait parfaitement qu'il ne s'agissait là que de préliminaires. Il savait parfaitement ce que Castiel avait en tête. Ils finiraient par faire l'amour. Très certainement sur cette chaise longue. Et l'idée de coucher avec son petit ami après avoir parlé avec son frère ne lui plaisait pas. Il allait toutefois devoir se laisser faire.

Castiel prit le temps de couvrir ses jambes de crème avant de faire ses bras, son visage, son cou puis son entrejambe. Dean sentit son sexe réagir à la stimulation. C'était une bonne chose. Cela l'aidait à rester dans son rôle.

Il ne protesta pas quand son petit ami lui demander de s'installer sur son ventre. Il ne protesta pas non plus quand il utilisa la crème solaire comme lubrifiant et fit pénétrer un doigt en lui. Il le laissa toucher sa prostate. Il le laissa ajouter un second doigt puis un troisième. Et il le laissa enfin pénétrer en lui après de longues minutes de préparation. Il s'abandonna aux sensations que Castiel lui procurait pour ne plus avoir à penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Sa prostate était suffisamment stimulée pour que le plaisir monte en lui. Il finirait par jouir. Castiel savait parfaitement comment s'y prendre avec lui. Il remua les hanches pour accompagner ses mouvements et offrir un peu de friction à son sexe. Il gémit quand le plaisir se fit trop intense pour rester silencieux. Et il s'abandonna à son orgasme quand il ne put plus le retenir. Il sentit alors Castiel jouir en lui.

\- Je devrais rentrer plus tôt plus souvent, murmura son petit ami en s'allongeant doucement contre lui.

\- Tu devrais, confirma Dean.

Ils restèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes sans se séparer. Le jeune homme ferma finalement les yeux et fit le vide dans son esprit. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire et il n'avait plus qu'à attendre le feu vert de Charlie. Il ne devait pas oublier ce pourquoi il devait partir et ne pas penser à la souffrance qu'il causerait à Castiel. Il était temps pour lui de réparer ses erreurs.


	20. Distant

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 20. Le départ de Dean approche mais Castiel ne se doute de rien.**

 **Merci à Elyrine qui est de retour à la correction.**

 **Et merci à vous pour vos messages et pour continuer à me lire malgré mes retards parfois.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Promise me de Beverley Craven**

 **Chapitre 20 : Distant**

 _« Rester entier, rester dans la réalité, rester distant, en toutes circonstances, c'est impossible, car la vie ne tarde pas à nous montrer que cet être que nous chérissons n'est guère qu'une illusion futile et mièvre, un ensemble d'habitudes broyées l'une après l'autre par une force désinvolte qui la prive de toute emprise sur quoi que ce soit. »_

 _John Barclay Pick_

Castiel n'avait pas passé une bonne journée. Rien de ce qu'il avait prévu ne s'était passé comme il l'aurait voulu. Il se sentait frustré et déçu. Il était en colère contre Crowley, contre les gens avec qui il travaillait et contre lui-même.

Il n'avait qu'une seule hâte. Rentrer chez lui. Retrouver Dean. Oublier cette longue journée éreintante et profiter de la présence de son petit ami avec lui pour se changer les idées. Il était sûr qu'il irait mieux le lendemain. Tout ce dont il avait besoin était l'amour et l'affection de Dean. Quand rien n'allait, son petit ami savait toujours comment lui remonter le moral. Comment se comporter avec lui pour le détendre et l'aider à aller mieux. C'était aussi pour ça que Castiel avait tant besoin de lui. Personne ne pourrait jamais lui donner ce que Dean était capable de lui donner. Personne n'avait son don pour lire clair en lui.

Castiel avait conscience de la chance qu'il avait. Avant de connaître le jeune homme, il aurait passé sa soirée à ressasser les évènements de la journée. Il se serait ensuite rendu dans un bar pour trouver un homme à ramener chez lui. Il aurait couché avec lui puis l'aurait mis à la porte. Il aurait connu un répit temporaire et finalement décevant. Car tout lui serait ensuite revenu en pleine figure à la manière d'un boomerang. Avec Dean, c'était différent. Avec lui, Castiel réussissait à aller mieux pour de bon. Il le prenait dans ses bras, inhalait son odeur unique puis l'embrassait jusqu'à oublier tout le reste. Jusqu'à oublier le monde qui les entourait et les responsabilités qui pesaient sur ses épaules. Dean était un cadeau du ciel. Et si Castiel avait cru en Dieu, il l'aurait remercié d'avoir mis le jeune homme sur son chemin.

Quand il gara sa voiture dans l'allée, il fut soulagé de voir que la lumière était allumée dans la maison. Dean était visiblement revenu avant lui. Castiel n'aurait pas à se morfondre en attendant son retour.

Il coupa le moteur et prit quelques secondes pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Il avait passé la journée à discuter avec plusieurs clients sans réussir à obtenir d'eux la promesse de leur fidélité. Il avait ensuite dû suivre un de leurs fournisseurs pour s'assurer qu'il ne travaillait pas également pour la concurrence et n'avait pas obtenu la moindre preuve dans un sens ou dans un autre. Il n'avait rien eu à donner à Crowley et il n'avait pas manqué de voir la déception dans les yeux de son patron.

Il ne pouvait pas triompher à chaque fois. Il le savait. Et il était également convaincu que cela ne remettait pas en cause sa place au sein de l'organisation. Cela ne faisait que retarder son accession à un poste un peu plus digne de son talent et de son expérience. Il saurait se montrer patient. Il refusait de mettre sa carrière en jeu parce qu'il avait commis une seule erreur. Il allait continuer à travailler jusqu'à réussir. Mais il n'aimait pas sentir qu'il avait échoué. Il avait besoin d'oublier.

Il sortit finalement de la voiture après quelques minutes et rejoignit rapidement la maison. Il poussa la porte et fut aussitôt assailli par l'odeur de ce que Dean cuisinait. Il sourit alors. Son petit ami était un bon cuisinier. Il refusait de le reconnaitre. Mais Castiel savait apprécier chacun des plats qu'il lui préparait. Il lui était reconnaissant pour tous ses efforts.

Il quitta sa veste et ses chaussures, rangea ses clefs dans un tiroir du meuble de l'entrée puis retira son arme du holster accroché contre son torse. Il vérifia le chargeur, s'assure que la sécurité était enclenchée puis posa son arme dans le coffre prévu à cet effet. Il le verrouilla ensuite avant de rejoindre Dean dans la cuisine.

Le jeune homme était debout devant le four et semblait surveiller la cuisson de quelque chose. Castiel l'observa une seconde. Il était sensiblement penché en avant et sa position mettait en valeur la rondeur parfaite de ses fesses. Dean était la tentation incarnée. Il était parfois difficile pour Castiel de se souvenir qu'il ne pouvait pas uniquement vivre du plaisir que son petit ami lui procurait. Qu'il avait également besoin de manger et de boire.

Dean se redressa finalement après quelques secondes. Il avait allumé la radio et la station choisie diffusait une musique douce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Castiel ne la connaissait pas. Mais il savait que son petit ami préférait nettement écouter du rock plutôt que ce type de balade. Il tendit l'oreille pour écouter les paroles. La chanson parlait visiblement de rupture. D'une femme qui sentait son compagnon lui échapper et voulait lui faire promettre qu'il resterait là et qu'il attendrait son retour. Sa voix était envoutante mais la chanson était bien trop triste à son goût.

\- Bébé ? lança t-il pour attirer l'attention de Dean.

Le jeune homme l'avait très certainement entendu rentrer mais il semblait bien trop affairé par ce qu'il cuisinait pour lui prêter attention.

\- Ce sera bientôt prêt, répondit t-il alors.

Castiel s'approcha de lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim. Il avait en revanche cruellement besoin de sentir son petit ami contre lui. De le toucher et de le prendre dans ses bras. Il se fichait que tout brûle et qu'il n'ait rien à se mettre sous la dent ensuite. Il voulait que Dean fasse attention à lui pour le moment.

\- Le dîner peut attendre. Tu m'as manqué, souffla t-il alors contre la nuque du jeune homme.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien. Il était immobile et ne semblait pas vouloir se retourner pour faire face à Castiel. Ce qui était à la fois étonnant et inquiétant. La dernière fois qu'il s'était comporté ainsi, il avait bu. Et pendant unes seconde, Castiel eut peur que ce soit le cas à nouveau.

\- Dean, est-ce que ça va ? demanda t-il parce qu'il avait besoin de savoir ce qui clochait.

Son petit ami hocha la tête mais ne se retourna toujours pas. Il ne sentait pas l'alcool. Il ne vacillait pas et ne tremblait pas comme la dernière fois. Il n'était en revanche pas réellement lui-même. Castiel devait absolument percer ce mystère avant d'envisager quoi que ce soit d'autre.

\- Dean, regarde-moi s'il te plait, exigea t-il d'une voix douce.

Il sentit les muscles du jeune homme se tendre mais il ne protesta pas. Il finit même par se tourner dans ses bras jusqu'à pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Castiel fronça alors les sourcils. Il était évident que le jeune homme était triste. Il avait les yeux brillants. Il ne pleurait pas mais il semblait devoir lutter contre les larmes qui inondaient ses paupières. Il avait le teint pâle et les lèvres pincées. Quelque chose clochait chez lui. Castiel l'avait rarement vu dans un tel état.

\- Bébé, il est évident qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Dis-moi tout. Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me parles pas.

Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation plusieurs fois avant ce soir. Castiel ne comprenait pas pourquoi son petit ami hésitait autant à se confier parfois. Il semblait avoir honte de ce qu'il ressentait. D'être triste et de pleurer. Bien sûr, Castiel ne se laissa pas aller ainsi devant quiconque. Il n'avait pleuré qu'une fois devant Dean et c'était quand ils étaient encore en prison. Il ne jugeait pas le jeune homme pour autant. Il ne le considérait pas comme plus faible que lui simplement parce qu'il pleurait plus facilement. Mais Dean continuait à s'entêter et à tenter de camoufler ce qu'il ressentait parfois.

\- Je te jure que je vais bien, assura le jeune en souriant tristement. Je suis juste … c'est cette chanson. Elle me rappelle des choses et … ça doit te paraitre stupide mais parfois, quad je l'entendais, je me mets à pleurer sans raisons.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'écoutes si elle te met dans cet état ?

\- Parce qu'elle est magnifique. Parce qu'elle raconte une histoire d'amour belle et triste à la fois.

\- Elle parle d'une rupture.

\- Elle parle d'un départ forcé. D'une personne contrainte d'en quitter une autre. D'une femme qui sait que l'homme qu'elle aime ne sera plus avec elle le lendemain et qui aimerait pouvoir remonter le temps pour rester dans ses bras. C'est … mon père aimait cette chanson parce qu'elle lui rappelait ma mère et … elle me rend juste nostalgique.

Castiel ne pouvait effectivement pas réellement comprendre pourquoi Dean se mettait dans un tel était pour une simple chanson. Pas plus qu'il ne comprenait pourquoi il l'écoutait quand il savait qu'elle le rendrait truste. Mais il était soulagé d'apprendre que son petit ami n'était pas réellement triste. Qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé de grave. Le reste n'avait pas réellement d'importance.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'oublier le dîner pour le moment ? Je n'ai pas vraiment faim et j'ai besoin de te serrer contre moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? demanda Dean aussitôt.

\- Rien de grave. Juste … quelques problèmes avec des clients. C'est une journée que je veux oublier et tu es la seule personne à pouvoir m'aider à accomplir ce miracle.

Dean déposa alors un baiser sur son front. Il éteignit ensuite le four derrière lui puis saisit la main de Castiel pour le conduire jusque dans leur chambre. Ils ne dirent rien sur le chemin. Castiel fut soulagé que son petit ami ne l'interroge pas sur ce qui clochait. Qu'il ne lui demande pas de précisions que les ennuis qu'il avait rencontrés. Il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête. Lui donner ce dont il avait besoin. Comme toujours, Dean ne se sentait jamais mieux que lorsqu'il pouvait aider une personne qu'il aimait à se sentir bien. C'était inscrit dans son ADN depuis la naissance de son frère.

Une fois dans la chambre, Dean prit le temps de déshabiller Castiel jusqu'à ce qu'il ne porte plus que son boxer. Il retira ensuite ses vêtements puis souleva la couette pour que Castiel se glisse en dessous. Ce que ce dernier fit sans se faire prier. Dean prit alors place à côté de lui. Il posa sa tête sur son torse et son bras autour de sa taille. Comme toujours.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi tu sais. J'ai … j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi aujourd'hui, confia le jeune homme après quelques secondes.

\- Et à quoi pensais tu quand tu pensais à moi ?

\- Je pensais au moment où je te retrouverais et où je pourrais me blottir dans tes bras. Je pensais à … à tout ce que nous avons traversé depuis notre première rencontre. Et je me disais que je t'aime comme un fou … que je t'aime à tel point que parfois, je me dis que ce serait sans doute préférable pour nous deux que je t'aime un peu moins.

Castiel pouvait comprendre qu'il en soit arrivé à une telle conclusion. Il était évident que la force de leurs sentiments pourraient devenir un handicap pour eux. Leurs ennemis finiraient par tous être au courant de l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Ils finiraient par s'en servir contre eux comme les deux hommes qui s'étaient infiltrés dans la maison quelques jours plus tôt l'avaient fait. Ils étaient un danger l'un pour l'autre. Il n'y avait rien qu'ils n'étaient pas capables de faire pour se sauver mutuellement. Cela risquait de leur coûter la vie. Et si l'un d'eux venait à mourir, l'autre ne pourrait probablement jamais s'en remettre complètement.

\- Mais notre amour est également une force. Quand les choses ne se passent pas bien, on a au moins la garantir de pouvoir compter l'un sur l'autre, avança alors Castiel.

Dean hocha la tête contre son torse mais ne dit rien. Il semblait encore perturbé par les émotions que la chanson qu'il écoutait avait fait naitre en lui. Castiel allait devoir lui laisser le temps de se remettre complètement.

\- J'ai passé la journée à échouer dans tout ce que j'ai entrepris. Et j'étais frustré. En colère. La seule chose qui m'a permis de tenir était la certitude de te retrouver ce soir. De pouvoir tout oublier dans tes bras. Tu es la seule personne à me donner de la force quand rien ne va.

Il avait pris l'habitude de se confier de la sorte sur ses sentiments. C'était quelque chose qui lui avait paru stupide au début. Mais plus maintenant. Il avait fini par comprendre que c'était ainsi que les gens « normaux » se comportaient avec la personne qui ils aimaient. Ils se dévoilaient sans honte et sans retenue. Ils n'avaient pas peur d'être jugés. Et si ça n'avait pas été facile pour lui au début, il le faisait naturellement à présent.

\- Alors oui … oui être ainsi dépendant de toi est un risque car rien ne me garantit que tu seras toujours là pour moi. Mais je suis prêt à courir ce risque. Je n'ai pas peur. Je veux croire que je pourrais toujours compter sur toi.

Dean se redressa alors pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard que Castiel n'était pas capable de comprendre. Quelque chose que le jeune homme ressentait et dont il refusait visiblement de parler. Il finirait peut-être par le dire avec le temps.

\- Je suis là ce soir, souffla le jeune homme. Je suis là pour toi ce soir si tu en as besoin.

\- J'aurais toujours besoin de toi mon amour.

Dean l'embrassa alors sans rien ajouter de plus. C'était un baiser passionné. Presque désespéré. Castiel n'avait pas envie de se poser des questions sur l'attitude de son petit ami. Il voulait profiter de ce moment. Il ne voulait plus se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Il aurait le temps de s'interroger demain.

Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi durant de longues secondes. Quand ils se séparèrent, Dean s'installa sur Castiel, une jambe de chaque côté de ses cuisses. Il déposa ensuite des baiser sur son cou et son torse. Il fit glisser sa langue le long de son sternum. Puis il recula doucement jusqu'à atteindre le rebord de son boxer. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à Castiel, sans doute pour lui demander la permission d'aller plus loin. Il la lui donna sans hésiter et d'un simple hochement de tête. Dean lui retira alors son caleçon avant d'enlever le sien.

Il prit ensuite son sexe dans sa bouche, lui arrachant un gémissement. Castiel posa sa main sur le sommet de son crâne pour accompagner ses mouvements mais resta immobile. Il ne chercha pas à bouger ses hanches. Il ne le força pas à prendre l'intégralité de son sexe dans sa bouche. Il lui laissa l'opportunité de choisir le rythme qu'il souhaitait. Et Dean ne s'en priva pas. Il pressa sa langue contre le bout de son sexe avant de baisser la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte le fond de sa gorge. Il alterna entre de longues caresses avec sa langue et des mouvements rapides de sa tête sur tout la longue de son sexe. C'était parfait. Et Castiel pouvait déjà sentir son orgasme approcher.

Dean continua ainsi durant quelques secondes avant de relâcher son sexe et de se pencher pour prendre la bouteille de lubrifiant dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. Il en aspergea plusieurs de ses doigts avant de glisser sa main entre ses jambes. Il gémit en introduisant un premier doigt en lui. Castiel le regarda faire sans bouger. Il était plutôt du genre à prendre les choses en mains d'ordinaire. Mais il avait envie de laisser faire le jeune homme ce soir. Il voulait le regarder se préparer pour lui. Car il était à couper le souffle quand il prenait les rênes.

Dean semblait désespéré de le sentir en lui puisqu'il précipita sa préparation. Il ajouta un deuxième doigt rapidement puis un troisième sans perdre une seconde. Sa main bougeait frénétiquement entre ses jambes. Castiel était captivé. Il avait déjà vu le jeune homme se préparer ainsi mais jamais avant il n'avait été aussi fasciné par ce qu'il voyait. Dean avait la lèvre inférieure emprisonnée entre ses dents. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi brillants. Ses joues étaient rouges. Il respirait bruyamment et rapidement. Il paraissait transcendé.

Quand il retira finalement ses doigts de son corps, il ne perdit pas une seconde et saisit le sexe de Castiel dans sa main. Il le recouvrit de lubrifiant en le masturbant une seconde puis se positionna au-dessus et abaissa ses hanches.

Castiel gémit longuement quand il pénétra le jeune homme. Son corps semblait avoir été modelé pour accueillir le sien. Même s'ils faisaient l'amour régulièrement, le passage restait étroit. C'était une sensation incroyable. Un plaisir qu'il n'aurait pas su décrire avec des mots.

Dean posa alors ses mains sur son torse pour garder l'équilibre avant de commencer à le chevaucher rapidement. Il semblait incroyablement sauvage et dangereux ainsi. Quiconque les aurait vu ainsi aurait sans doute pensé qu'il était celui qui maitrisait totalement la sensation. Qu'il était celui qui dominait son partenaire. Mais il n'était pas question de ça à cet instant précis. Dean ne cherchait pas à établir une quelconque domination sur Castiel. Bien au contraire. Il s'offrait à lui complètement. Il lui donnait ce dont il avait besoin. Il ne l'utilisait pas. Il lui faisait un cadeau. Castiel ne se sentait pas menacé par son attitude. Il ne se sentait pas utilisé. Il se sentait chéri et aimé. Et il ne pouvait pas espérer mieux.

Dean continuait à soulever les hanches puis à les baisser sans ralentir une seconde. Il gémissait à chaque fois qu'il s'empalait sur le sexe de Castiel et que sa prostate était touchée. Il était évident qu'il prenait énormément de plaisir. Et c'était réciproque.

Le sexe de Castiel était emprisonné dans son corps et massé sur toute la longueur. Il était stimulé magnifiquement. Et son orgasme approchait à grands pas. Il aurait pu essayer de le retenir. Mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il en avait besoin.

Dean se pencha en avant pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se redresser pour reprendre ses mouvements.

\- Touche moi, exigea t-il alors dans un murmure.

Castiel ne se fit pas prier. Il posa une main sur le torse de Dean, au niveau de son cœur pour sentir ses battements contre sa paume. Il referma l'autre autour de son sexe qu'il commença à masturber au même rythme que les hanches de jeune homme. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à Dean pour jouir violemment, un cri s'échappant de ses lèvres et résonnant autour d'eux pendant de longues secondes. Castiel se retint le temps que son plaisir s'atténue mais ne put pas attendre plus longtemps. Les muscles de Dean s'étaient contractés autour de son sexe et les sensations étaient trop fortes. Il lâcha finalement prise et jouit à son tour. Cela lui sembla durer une éternité. Il se répandit à l'intérieur de son petit ami. Ce dernier remua les hanches en formant des huit pour prolonger son orgasme avant de s'immobiliser finalement. Il se souleva ensuite, le forçant à se retirer puis se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de lui.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant de longues secondes et se contentèrent de rester allongés l'un à côté de l'autre en silence. Castiel finit par se lever pour aller chercher quelque chose pour les laver.

Il prit un gant de toilettes dans la salle de bains et l'humidifia. Quand il revint dans la chambre, Dean était toujours allongé sur le matelas entièrement nu. Il était allongé sur le dos, par-dessus la couette et avait une cigarette allumée entre les doigts. Sa tête était légèrement surélevée sur l'oreiller et il regardait Castiel dans les yeux, cette drôle de lueur toujours présente.

\- Je croyais t'avoir dit que je n'aimais pas que tu fumes à l'intérieur, lança t-il alors en s'appuyant contre l'encadrement de la porte et en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Dean porta sa cigarette à sa bouche et en tira une longue bouffée. Castiel ne pouvait pas nier qu'il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement érotique dans sa façon de refermer ses lèvres autour du filtre. Dans le mouvement de ses joues quand il aspirait lentement la fumée. Dean était sexy quand il fumait. Mais il était également sexy quand il faisait à peu près tout le reste. Et Castiel n'aimait pas l'odeur de la fumée dans la maison. Pas plus qu'il n'aimait l'odeur de la fumée sur le corps de son petit ami. Ou le goût du tabac dans sa bouche.

\- Et puis c'est un peu cliché non ? Une cigarette après un orgasme ? On se croirait dans un mauvais porno, ajouta t-il.

\- Ou dans un bon … un très bon porno, répliqua Dean en souriant.

Castiel l'observa une seconde. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans son sourire. Il semblait forcé. Un peu comme si le jeune homme se sentait obligeait de plaisanter. Comme s'il devait faire un effort pour paraitre heureux quand il ne l'était pas vraiment. Castiel était peut-être paranoïaque. Cela découlait peut-être de ce qu'il avait appris de Gabriel quelques jours plus tôt. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si l'attitude de son petit ami ne cachait pas quelque chose. Si cela n'avait pas à voir avec ce qu'il avait fait avec son collègue. Sur leur baiser échangé. Etait-il en train de le perdre ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que ton attitude cache quelque chose ? demanda t-il finalement.

\- Peut-être parce que tu es paranoïaque. Ou peut-être parce que tu n'as pas confiance en moi. Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question à ta place. Je n'ai rien fait de mal. Tes doutes sont ton problème. Pas le mien.

Dean le regarda tirer une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette et expirer la fumée devant lui. Etait-il réellement en train de se faire des idées ? Il s'était promis de ne pas parler de ce que Gabriel lui avait dit à son petit ami. Il ne voulait pas évoquer ce sujet à nouveau. Il avait compris pourquoi Dean lui avait menti et il respectait son choix. Bien sûr, lui dire la vérité l'aiderait peut-être à comprendre ce qui se passait. Ou à être rassuré pour de bon. Mais il voulait tenir cette promesse. Il refusait de déclencher une dispute pour rien.

\- Si tu veux que j'éteigne cette cigarette, dis le moi. Je le ferais, lança ensuite Dean.

Castiel secoua la tête mais resta dans l'encadrement de la porte pendant que son petit ami fumait. Il ne voulait pas être agressé par la fumée qu'il expirait. Il refusait que l'odeur envahisse ses narines. Il utilisa ce moment pour l'observer. Pour apprécier la perfection de son corps. Il avait repris le sport depuis qu'il travaillait avec Balthazar. Ses muscles étaient plus dessinés qu'avant. Il avait perdu le peu de graisse qu'il avait autour de la taille. Il était absolument parfait. Et Castiel voulait croire qu'il avait fait ces efforts pour lui et non pas pour son collègue. Il voulait croire qu'il avait cherché à lui plaire. Même si c'était inutile. Dean était parfait déjà avant.

Quand le jeune homme eut enfin écrasé sa cigarette, Castiel le rejoignit sur le lit. Il grimpa sur le matelas au niveau de ses pieds et les embrassa tour à tour. Il déposa ensuite des baisers sur ses tibias et remonta doucement jusqu'à ses genoux. Dean écarta alors sensiblement les jambes et Castiel profita pour embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il aimait prendre son temps pour couvrir le corps du jeune homme de baisers. Il aimait lui donner la preuve qu'il aimait tout de lui, même ce que Dean voyait lui comme des défauts. Il aimait ses jambes légèrement arquées. Il aimait ses tâches de rousseur. Il aimait même ses légères poignées d'amour que le jeune homme semblait avoir voulu faire disparaitre. Il n'existait personne d'aussi parfait que lui. Il aurait pu être mannequin. A une époque, les artistes se seraient battus pour pouvoir se servir de lui comme d'un modèle pour leurs sculptures. Il n'avait rien à envier aux muses de l'époque. A David ou aux autres. Dean était ce que Leonard De Vinci avait cherché à créer avec l'homme de Vitruve. La perfection incarnée. Les mensurations idéales. L'homme parfait.

\- Pourquoi t'être mis au sport ? demanda t-il après avoir déposé des baiser autour du sexe de Dean et avoir joué une seconde avec son nombril du bout de la langue.

Dean posa une main sur sa joue et la caressa un moment des doigts.

\- Parce que j'en avais envie. Parce que je dois rester en forme si je veux continuer à être performant. Et parce que je voulais me sentir bien dans ma peau.

\- Tu n'avais aucune raison d'avoir des complexes. Je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois. Tu es parfait.

\- Tu le penses peut-être mais je n'aimais pas … j'avais du mal à me regarder dans le miroir ces derniers temps. Je voulais juste me sentir mieux.

Castiel hocha la tête avant de recommencer à embrasser le ventre du jeune homme. Il remonta le long de son sternum puis s'attarda une seconde sur chacun de ses tétons. Dean gémit alors et Castiel se sentit pousser des ailes. Il savait exactement comment procurer un maximum de plaisir à son petit ami. Il avait appris à connaître son corps. A déterminer quelles zones étaient les plus sensibles. Il aimait le mettre dans cet état. C'était comme jouer d'un instrument et de voir une symphonie naître lentement. Castiel était comme un musicien et les gémissements, les cris de Dean étaient sa symphonie. Mozart aurait probablement été jaloux.

\- Cas, souffla le jeune homme après un nouveau gémissement.

\- Si tu étais né il y a quelques siècles, ce serait ta sculpture que les gens viendraient admirer à Florence … ton visage qu'ils admireraient sur les tableaux des plus grands.

\- Inutile de dire de telles bêtises pour me mettre dans ton lit Cas. Je suis déjà à toi.

\- Sauf que ce ne sont pas des bêtises … Dean … tu n'as pas idée de ta beauté. Tu n'as pas conscience de ce que les gens voient quand ils posent les yeux sur toi. Tu ne sais pas combien tu es parfait. Et peut-être que tu ne pourras jamais le comprendre. Mais je ne me lasserais jamais de te le dire. Je ne cesserais pas de te le répéter et de le penser.

\- Cas, s'il te plait, ne dis pas ça.

\- Et pourquoi Dean ? Pourquoi refuses tu mes compliments ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas capable d'admettre que tu es magnifiquement beau ? Tu n'as pas pu ne pas voir la façon dont les gens te regardent … dont les gens te désirent … que ce soit les inconnus dans la rue, Parson, Balthazar. Ils te veulent tous mais ils ne t'auront pas. Jamais. Parce que tu es à moi.

Castiel embrassa le cou du jeune homme puis son menton et ses joues. Quand il posa à nouveau ses yeux sur les siens, il semblait aux bords des larmes. Bouleversé par ce que Castiel venait de dire. Ou peut être juste perturbé qu'il ait pu prononcer le nom de Balthazar. Castiel n'aurait pas su le dire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te pose autant problème ? Est-ce que c'est ce que je t'ai dit qui te met dans cet état ?

\- Ce n'est pas … toutes ces choses sont … elles sont agréables à entendre même si j'ai beaucoup de mal à les croire. Je n'aime juste pas quand tu me parles comme ça … comme si j'étais … comme si tu …

\- Comme si j'avais pour projet de passer le restant de mes jours à te prouver que tu as tort de douter et que j'ai raison … comme si tu représentais mon avenir ?

\- Comme si je serais toujours là.

Castiel fronça les sourcils alors que son cœur s'accélérait dans sa poitrine. Son petit ami était-il en train de chercher à lui faire passer un message ? Etait-il en train de préparer le terrain avant de lui annoncer son intention de le quitter ? Si c'était le cas, il était prêt à se battre. Il se fichait de la raison pour laquelle Dean romprait avec lui. Il ne le laisserait pas faire. Il le convaincrait de rester. Il ne pouvait pas envisager sa vie sans le jeune homme à ses côtés.

\- Tu veux me quitter Dean ? demanda t-il finalement.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête aussitôt, le rassurant quelque peu. Mais il y avait toujours cette drôle de lueur dans ses yeux. Et il tremblait sensiblement. Ce n'était pas dû à la température dans la pièce ou à la sueur qui avait séché sur son corps. C'était autre chose.

\- Non, je ne vais pas … je ne vais pas te quitter Castiel. Mais on ne sait pas de quoi demain serait fait. Et ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour m'a aidé à comprendre quelque chose d'important. Nous ne sommes pas à l'abri. Nous ne sommes pas en sécurité et probablement que nous ne le serons jamais. Il est dangereux de parler d'avenir quand rien ne nous garantir que nous serons toujours en vie demain. Je préfère me concentrer sur ce que nous vivons ce soir et ne pas m'interroger sur qui se passera ensuite.

\- Dean, on parlait déjà d'un avenir ensemble quand je croyais encore que tu étais Dean Smith. Pourquoi changer maintenant ? Je sais que nous menons des vies dangereuses mais cela ne doit pas nous empêcher d'imaginer ce que l'avenir nous réserve à tous les deux. Pas quand je sais que je ferais tout mon possible pour que tu fasses partie du mien.

Il ressentait le besoin de convaincre Dean de croire en eux. De croire en leur avenir. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'en échouant, il risquait de perdre le jeune homme pour de bon. Il pouvait sentir qu'ils étaient à un tournant. Il ne savait pas d'où cela venait ou même s'il avait raison mais il ne pouvait pas en rester là. Il ne pouvait pas s'endormir sans avoir la confirmation que Dean croyait en eux. Il avait trop peur de se réveiller seul et de constater que son petit ami avait pris la fuite dans la nuit. Il ne pensait pas cela réellement possible. Mais à cet instant précis, c'était une peur qui montait en lui et semblait sur le point de l'engloutir tout entier.

\- Je suis prêt à te donner toutes les preuves dont tu pourrais avoir besoin. Je suis prêt à l'écrire ou à le jurer. Je suis même prêt à te demander en mariage pour t'en convaincre. J'ai besoin que tu le croies autant que je le crois. J'ai besoin que tu sois aussi sûr de moi que je le suis de toi bébé.

\- Je ne doute pas de toi Cas. Je n'ai jamais douté de toi et je ne douterais jamais de toi. Je sais que tu m'aimes. Je sais que tu ne me mens pas quand tu me dis que tu veux faire ton avenir avec moi. Mais on n'a pas forcément toutes les cartes en main et … dans nos circonstances, on est obligé de prendre en compte le fait que notre destin nous échappe. Que notre avenir ne dépende pas que de nous et de ce qu'on veut. Le danger est partout Cas. Il nous entoure et il finira par nous rattraper. On peut fuir sans se retourner et on peut espérer mais ça ne changera rien. La vie … le monde entier est contre nous. Tout nous sépare et même si je veux croire qu'ils ne réussiront pas, je crois que c'est de la folie d'affirmer que nous serons toujours ensemble dans l'avenir.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles exactement quand tu dis que tout nous sépare ? Est-ce que tu fais référence à ce à quoi tu as assisté l'autre jour ?

Castiel avait été étonné par la réaction de Dean après l'avoir vu torturé son agresseur. Il avait été surpris qu'il soit aussi calme. Qu'il accepte cette facette de sa personnalité sans sourciller. Il avait peut-être eu tort de ne pas plus se méfier. C'était peut-être en train de lui retomber dessus. Dean avait-il des doutes sur eux ? Avait-il des doutes sur sa capacité à accepter qui Castiel était réellement maintenant qu'il avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir plus longuement ?

\- Non Cas, non. Je te l'ai dit et je te le répète. J'ai accepté ce que j'ai vu et j'ai compris que je ne devais plus me voiler la face. Ce n'est pas le problème. C'est … ces hommes voulaient m'utiliser contre toi. Ils étaient là pour te tuer et ça m'a juste rappelé combien ce que nous avions était fragile. Sans doute qu'écouter cette chanson ce soir n'était pas non plus une bonne idée. Penser à ma mère … à mon père … ça me rappelle qu'ils avaient tout pour être heureux et qu'ils croyaient sérieusement que rien ne pourrait jamais les séparer. Et la vie a pourtant … elle a pris ma mère. Elle a privé mon père de la femme qu'il aimait. Je sais combien elle peut être cruelle. Je sais que parfois, même quand on croit vraiment que tout ira bien, le destin se charge de nous rappeler qu'il ne faut surtout pas entretenir d'espoirs et qu'il faut simplement vivre l'instant présent.

Castiel n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait. Mais il était tout de même rassuré de connaître enfin les raisons qui avaient poussé Dean à tenir ce discours. Il allait devoir faire en sorte de le convaincre qu'il avait tort. Mais ce serait probablement un travail de longue haleine. Il ne pourrait pas faire de miracles ce soir. Il allait devoir se contenter de ce qu'il avait dit jusque-là. Et faire en sorte que la soirée se termine bien malgré tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit.

\- Une demande en mariage ne changerait vraiment rien ? Même si je mettais un genou à terre ? demanda t-il en souriant.

\- Je doute que le mariage entre deux hommes soit autorisé au Texas.

\- On pourrait aller ailleurs pour se marier. Je pourrais même t'acheter une bague si ça peut aider.

\- Cas, non. Je ne veux pas … je n'ai pas besoin de bague ou d'une demande en mariage pour croire en ta sincérité.

Castiel hocha alors la tête. Il aimait toutefois assez l'idée d'épouser Dean un jour. Il n'avait jamais envisagé de se marier. Il ne croyait pas en une telle union jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ses parents étaient mariés depuis des années et semblaient heureux. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. Il savait que leur union n'avait plus le même sens qu'à l'époque. Ils restaient ensemble avant tout par habitude et par peur de se retrouver seuls. Castiel refusait de s'unir à quelqu'un juste pour respecter la tradition. Il voyait cela comme un emprisonnement. Mais avec Dean, c'était différent. Une nouvelle fois, pour le jeune homme, il était prêt à oublier toutes ces certitudes et à tenter des choses. Il était prêt à l'épouser. Il en avait même envie.

\- Il est évident que tu n'as pas envie d'en parler plus longuement ce soir et je t'avoue que je suis trop épuisé par ma journée pour en discuter moi aussi. Mais je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

\- On en reparlera si tu le souhaites. Mais pas ce soir … pas … un autre jour ?

Dean avait dit cela d'une toute petite voix. Castiel l'embrassa sur les lèvres en guise de réponse. Il en avait assez de cette conversation. Assez de cette peur que les propos du jeune homme avaient fait naitre en lui. Il était arrivé ce soir avec la certitude que Dean serait toujours là pour lui et qu'il pourrait éternellement compter sur son soutien quand les choses n'allaient bien pour lui. Il en ressortait avec la sensation que quelque chose lui échappait et que son petit ami lui cachait des choses. Il avait besoin de se rassurer. Et tenir Dean dans ses bras, le serrer contre lui et sentir son odeur, l'aidait à se souvenir qu'il était bel et bien là. Qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur.

\- Je t'aime tellement Dean, confia t-il en mettant un terme à leur baiser.

\- Je t'aime aussi Cas. Ne l'oublie surtout pas.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je l'oublierais ?

\- Parce qu'il arrive qu'on ne se souvienne pas de ce genre de choses quand la situation se complique. Parce que parfois, quand quelque chose arrive, on est trop absorbé par notre colère et notre chagrin pour se souvenir de tout ça.

\- Il te suffira de me le répéter si tu as peur que je l'oubli.

Dean l'embrassa à son tour et Castiel le laissa faire sans hésiter. Il le laissa passer ses bras dans son dos. Et quand ils se séparèrent à nouveau, il enfouit son visage dans le cou du jeune homme. Il sentait légèrement le tabac mais son parfum unique était toujours là. Castiel le laissa lui emplir les narines et ferma les yeux.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour devenir le centre de mon univers ? demanda t-il ensuite.

\- C'était sans doute inévitable quand tu es devenu le centre du mien, répondit le jeune homme.

Il déposa ensuite un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. Il tremblait toujours et Castiel attrapa la couette pour les couvrir tous les deux. Le dîner allait devoir attendre encore un peu. Il refusait de se lever et de quitter le lit pour le moment. Il voulait rester dans les bras du jeune homme un moment encore.

Et Dean semblait en voir envie aussi puisqu'il ne chercha pas à bouger. Il resserra même son étreinte et déposa un nouveau baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

Castiel commença doucement à s'endormir quand Dean reprit la parole.

\- Cette chanson … cette rupture dont elle parle … elle est inévitable. Parfois … il arrive qu'on ne puisse rien faire contre. Parfois, on pense pouvoir trouver une solution à chaque problème et quand on comprend qu'on a eu tort, c'est trop tard. Parfois, c'est juste ainsi que la vie doit se dérouler. Et cette femme … Cas, cette femme est détruite parce qu'elle sent que l'homme qu'elle aime lui échappe. Elle sait qu'il partira. Et elle aimerait lui faire promettre qu'il restera mais elle sait que cela ne changera rien. Je pense … je pense qu'il l'aime lui aussi. Mais il est contraint de la quitter. Et il ne sait pas comment lui dire. Il ne sait pas comment lui expliquer.

Castiel aurait probablement dû lui demander pourquoi il ressentait le besoin de lui expliquer tout ceci maintenant. Pourquoi il disait toutes ces choses à la manière de quelqu'un qui se confessait avant de commettre un péché. Mais il était épuisé et il sombrait doucement dans le sommeil. Il ne parvenait pas à réellement assimiler ce qu'il entendait.

\- Elle est bien trop triste à mon goût, se contenta t-il de dire avant de bailler longuement dans le cou de Dean.

Il pouvait sentir que quelque chose d'important était en train de lui échapper mais il ne réussissait pas à s'en soucier réellement. Pas quand il était dans les bras de son petit ami et qu'il refusait de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'à la chaleur de son corps et à son parfum. Il le regretterait peut-être demain ou dans un avenir proche. Mais il s'en fichait pour le moment.

\- Peut-être oui … peut être qu'elle est triste. Mais peut être aussi que tout ceci est nécessaire. Peut-être que les deux protagonistes ont besoin de se séparer. Peut-être que c'est pour leur bien à tous les deux que l'homme s'en va.

Castiel ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait ainsi perdre du temps à analyser les paroles d'une chanson. Elles avaient probablement été écrites juste pour coller à la musique et faire en sorte que le disque se vende bien. Parler de choses tristes était bien plus accrocheur. Dean avait tort de tirer de telles leçons d'une chanson qui n'avait pas vocation à donner une leçon de vie à qui que ce soit.

\- Je suis trop fatigué pour me lancer dans une analyse de texte ou dans une dissertation, souffla t-il.

\- Tu devrais dormir alors.

\- Tu n'as pas sommeil toi ?

\- Pas vraiment non. Mais je vais rester et veiller sur toi.

\- Et tu seras là demain n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Je ne vais nulle part.

Castiel sourit alors, soulagé. Il cessa ensuite de lutter contre le sommeil et s'abandonna à lui totalement. Ils reprendraient cette conversation demain. Ils discuteraient de tout ce dont Dean semblait avoir envie de parler quand il serait de nouveau en forme et capable d'analyser ce que son petit ami disait. Pour le moment, il voulait juste dormir et reprendre des forces. Il ne laisserait pas une chanson stupide le faire douter de lui ou de Dean. Le simple fait de sentir les bras du jeune homme autour de lui suffisait à le réconforter et le rassurer. Il refusait d'écouter son instinct qui lui répétait encore et encore qu'il manquait quelque chose. Qu'un élément crucial lui échappait et qu'il devait absolument se pencher dessus s'il ne voulait pas faire une bêtise. Il n'avait pas la force de l'écouter pour le moment. Il se promit de se pencher sur tout ça dès son réveil. Ce fut avec cette conviction qu'il s'endormir finalement. Il lui sembla entendre Dean lui parler à nouveau mais il ne comprit pas ce qu'il disait. Il ne cherchait pas à rester éveillé pour le faire répéter. Il sombra dans le néant et emporta avec lui la sensation des bras de son petit ami dans son dos et des battements de son cœur contre son torse.


	21. Adieu

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 21 corrigé par Elyrine que je ne pourrrais jamais suffisamment remercier de prendre tout son temps pour m'aider quand elle est déjà bien occupée.**

 **Et bien sûr comme toujours, merci à vous mes formidables lecteurs. C'est grâce à vous que je continue à écrire.**

 **Dean s'en va cette fois. Mais ils se retrouveront vite. Promis.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi !**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Crash de Sum 41**

 **Chapitre 21 : Adieu**

 _« Adieu, toi que j'ai tant aimé, que j'aime tant encore, toi qui as rempli pour jamais ma vie d'amour et de douleur. Adieu, je pleure en écrivant ce mot. Adieu… adieu ! »_

 _Alphonse Karr_

Dean avait reçu le coup de fil tant attendu quelques heures seulement avant le retour de Castiel à la maison et quelques minutes après qu'il soit rentré. Il venait tout juste de poser ses affaires dans la chambre et s'apprêtait à prendre sa douche quand il alluma son téléphone. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait tous les jours depuis qu'il avait pris la décision de partir et de quitter Castiel. Juste quelques minutes une fois rentré à la maison pour vérifier qu'il n'avait aucun message ou appel manqué.

Il attendait des nouvelles de Charlie avec impatience. Il avait la sensation qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis qu'il lui avait parlé la dernière fois. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour mettre tout au point et lui assurer une fuite sécurisée. Ça n'en était pas moins difficile pour lui d'attendre. Il redoutait le moment où il devrait partir. Mais il détestait avoir à rester et à mentir à l'homme qu'il aimait.

Quand il vit le message de Charlie clignoter sur son écran, il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il oublia son envie de prendre une douche et tout ce qu'il avait en tête pour cette soirée. Il ouvrit le message rapidement. Ses doigts tremblaient sur l'écran. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle voulait lui dire mais il savait que c'était important.

Il ferma les yeux une seconde, prit une grande inspiration, puis les rouvrit et lut le message lentement. Il était clair et ne laissait aucune place au doute.

« Demain matin. 6h. Léger. »

Dean n'avait pas besoin qu'elle en dise plus pour savoir ce qu'elle lui demandait. Il devait partir dès le lendemain à six heures et il ne devait rien prendre avec lui. C'était rapide et cela ne lui laissait pas réellement le temps de se préparer. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Il ne voulait pas avoir à passer plusieurs jours avec Castiel en ayant sa date de départ en tête. De laisser un compte à rebours s'imposer dans son esprit jusqu'à la fin. Il serait déjà suffisamment difficile de supporter cette soirée en sachant qu'elle était la dernière. Qu'ils ne se reverraient plus jamais ensuite. Que Castiel se réveillerait seul. Dean allait l'abandonner demain et lui briser le cœur. Il était difficile d'imaginer qu'ils allaient passer leurs dernières heures ensemble et leur histoire, construite dans la difficulté et l'adversité, se terminerait ainsi.

Dean finit par prendre une douche même s'il n'en avait plus réellement envie. Il tenta de reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions et de se faire à l'idée. Il versa quelques larmes mais réussit à retenir ses sanglots. Puis il sortit, se rhabilla et descendit préparer le dîner.

Il se contenta d'un plat qu'il maitrisait pour ne pas avoir à trop réfléchir. Il alluma la radio pour éviter le silence. Il ne devait surtout pas penser à ce qui se passerait le lendemain. Il ne devait se concentrer que le moment présent. Castiel serait bientôt là et il ne devait surtout pas se douter de quoi que ce soit.

Dean laissa la musique l'envelopper. Les chansons diffusées collaient parfaitement avec son état d'esprit actuel. Elles étaient tristes et mélancoliques. Toutes parlaient de ruptures et de séparations. Il aurait probablement dû changer de station. Il était risqué d'écouter cette musique quand il était déjà suffisamment triste sans elles. Mais il voyait cela comme un exécutoire. Un moyen d'évacuer un peu du chagrin qui l'écrasait pour donner le change au retour de Castiel.

Il laissa quelques larmes lui échapper à nouveau. Quand il entendit le moteur de la voiture de Castiel à l'extérieur, il s'essuya le visage du revers de la main. Il prit une profonde inspiration puis se concentra sur le four dans lequel leur dîner cuisait doucement. La chanson changea à la radio. Les paroles frappèrent Dean en plein cœur. La chanteuse s'adressa à l'homme qu'elle aimait et le suppliait de rester. Le suppliait de l'attendre car elle n'aimait que lui. Elle semblait pourtant sentir qu'il lui échappait. Les paroles semblaient avoir été écrites pour eux. Dean déglutit avec peine alors que Castiel entrait dans la cuisine.

Il dut lui mentir et inventer une histoire impliquant ses parents pour ne pas se trahir. Il fut surpris d'y parvenir aussi facilement. Il répondit aux questions de Castiel sans trop de difficultés. Il parla sans dire de bêtises. Puis, quand il ne sut plus vraiment quoi dire, il changea de tactique et se décida à distraire son petit ami.

Le sexe était toujours le meilleur moyen de le faire taire. Ils firent l'amour sur leur lit pour la dernière fois. Dean avait conscience d''être en train de trahir Castiel. Il savait qu'il était cruel de lui faire des promesses qu'il ne pourrait jamais tenir. C'était toutefois plus fort que lui.

Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi il reprit la parole quand ils furent allongés dans le lit côte à côte. Il n'aurait jamais dû dire toutes ces choses. Il risquait d'éveiller les soupçons de Castiel. Il ressentait toutefois le besoin de se confier. De s'expliquer et de justifier sa décision. Utiliser la chanson pour le faire était un moyen de ne pas se trahir. Si Castiel avait été un peu plus réveillé, son plan n'aurait sans doute pas marcher aussi bien.

Il fut soulagé quand son petit ami finit par s'endormir. Il aurait aimé pouvoir trouver le sommeil lui aussi. Mais il était trop stressé pour y parvenir. Il resta donc éveillé à écouter Castiel dormir. A l'écouter respirer. A sentir son odeur et à apprécier de sentir son visage contre son torse.

Il aimait cet homme comme un fou. Il l'aimait plus qu'il ne croyait possible d'aimer quelqu'un. Il aurait aimé pouvoir rester. Il aurait aimé être capable d'oublier ce qu'il savait pour continuer à vivre dans cette douce illusion qu'il s'était construit au début. Il se détestait. Il se sentait coupable. Et il savait qu'il était sur le point de briser le cœur d'un homme à qui il avait pourtant promis de ne jamais faire de mal. D'un homme qui l'aimait et qui semblait prêt à tout pour lui.

Rester était la solution de facilité. Il pourrait peut-être réussir à être heureux un jour. Il pourrait même finir par oublier ou par accepter la véritable nature de son petit ami. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas à trahir Castiel. Mais il devrait renoncer à tous ses principes et à toutes ces convictions. Il devrait à nouveau fermer les yeux sur ce qu'il avait appris. Tenter de reconstruire cette illusion qui avait disparu quelques jours plus tôt. Il devrait enfin accepter de ne plus jamais être le même homme. Il ne trahirait pas Castiel mais il se trahirait lui. Et il trahirait Sam, son père et tous les gens qui l'aimaient. Il les avait déjà trahis en les abandonnant sans leur dire la vérité. Il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. La machine était lancée. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil. Il était tout juste minuit. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Castiel dormait toujours contre lui et Dean aurait aimé pouvoir empêcher les minutes de défiler. Il aurait aimé pouvoir arrêter le temps et rester ainsi éternellement avec Castiel.

Il ferma les yeux. Il était convaincu qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à s'endormir. Il ne pouvait pas non plus rester allongé sans rien faire plus longtemps. Son esprit le ramenait systématiquement à cette séparation qu'il redoutait tant et qui approchait à grands pas. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose.

Il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de Castiel et quitta le lit. Il enfila son boxer puis franchit la porte de la chambre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son petit ami par-dessus son épaule. Il dormait toujours paisiblement et ne semblait pas avoir senti Dean partir. Le jeune homme sentit sa gorge se nouer en le regardant. Il semblait étrangement innocent et vulnérable quand il dormait. Ainsi, il n'avait plus rien de l'homme dangereux que Dean avait vu torturé un homme quelques jours plus tôt.

Quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et Dean leur laissa libre court, incapable de détacher ses yeux de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il n'avait pas envie de le quitter. Quand il prenait le temps d'y réfléchir, il réalisait alors qu'il voulait rester. Son cœur lui criait de tout oublier et de continuer à construire sa vie avec Castiel. Mais son cerveau avait repris la parole et le dessus depuis cette soirée fatidique. Dean était déterminé à l'écouter à présent. Il lui disait que cette relation ne pouvait pas durer. Et il avait raison.

Le jeune homme ravala un sanglot puis quitta la chambre. Il descendit à la cuisine et prit le temps de ranger la vaisselle qu'il avait sorti inutilement. Il n'avait pas faim. Il aurait sans doute été préférable d'avaler quelque chose pour prendre des forces. Il était toutefois sûr qu'il aurait aussitôt la nausée. Il était inutile d'essayer. Il sortit donc les lasagnes du four puis les couvrit et les rangea au frigo. Il en sortit une bière qu'il ouvrit avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise. Le silence était oppressant autour de lui. Il avait la sensation qu'on lui serra le cœur dans un étau. Il avait du mal à respirer. Il pouvait imaginer Castiel se levant demain pour trouver la maison vide. Il constaterait rapidement l'absence de la voiture du Dean. Il appellerait sans doute Balthazar pour lui demander si Dean était avec lui. Puis il comprendrait que le jeune homme avait fui. Il serait triste et en colère. Il se mettrait aussitôt à sa recherche. Il ne le trouverait pas mais il essaierait. Et quand il finirait par se rendre à l'évidence, il aurait le cœur brisé et la sensation d'avoir été trahi à nouveau. Il douterait peut-être de la sincérité du jeune homme. De la véracité de ses sentiments pour lui. Dean détestait l'idée qu'il puisse penser qu'il ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Il avait besoin que Castiel sache qu'il n'était pas parti parce qu'il ne ressentait plus rien pour lui. Qu'il l'avait fait uniquement pour son bien et parce qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter cette vie-là.

Le seul moyen de le lui faire comprendre était de lui laisser un mot. Charlie lui avait ordonné de ne rien écrire. Mais il refusait de suivre ce conseil. Castiel méritait de savoir. Il méritait d'avoir des réponses à ses questions. Dean le lui devait après tout le mal qu'il allait lui faire.

Il attrapa le bloc note dont il se servait d'habitude pour faire sa liste de course et le style qui se trouvait à côté. Il l'ouvrit puis prit une seconde pour réfléchir. Il ne savait pas vraiment par quoi commencer. Il était difficile de trouver les mots justes pour expliquer à l'homme qu'on aimait pourquoi on avait été contraint de le quitter. Il avait toutefois de longues heures devant lui. Il devait au moins essayer.

Le plus simple était de se montrer honnête. Il n'était pas doué pour écrire et il n'avait jamais été un grand poète. Mais ce n'était pas là l'important. Castiel n'avait pas besoin de grandes phrases et de mots compliqués. Il avait besoin de réponses. Dean allait lui en donner. Il commença à écrire.

« Castiel,

Je suis désolé. Je crois qu'il est important que je commence par l'essentiel. Je suis terriblement désolé d'être parti. Désolé de t'avoir laissé sans explication et de t'avoir trahi. Je sais que tu es en colère et je sais que tu me détestes sans doute à cet instant précis. Je peux le comprendre. Je sais que c'est inévitable. Mais je peux te garantir que je m'en veux et que je me déteste d'avoir eu ainsi à te quitter. »

Dean s'interrompit pour sécher les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, but une gorgée de sa bière puis recommença à écrire.

« Je t'aime. N'en doute surtout pas. Je ne t'ai jamais menti sur mes sentiments. Je t'aime comme un fou et je continuerais à t'aimer. Probablement jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Ce n'est pas là le problème. Je ne me suis pas levé ce matin en constatant que je ne ressentais plus rien pour toi. Tu n'as rien fait qui m'ait poussé à cesser de t'aimer. Et je n'ai rencontré personne d'autre. Il n'y a que toi. Tu as été le premier et tu seras sans doute le seul. Je t'aime. Mais je dois partir. »

Dean avait su qu'écrire ne serait pas simple. Que cela serait douloureux. Il avait la gorgée nouée et une furieuse envie de pleurer. Il devait toutefois continuer à écrire pendant qu'il en avait encore le courage. Il doutait de pouvoir le faire à nouveau si toutefois il s'arrêtait maintenant.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ne t'en veux pas. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu t'es contenté de te montrer honnête avec moi et de me montrer cette facette de ta personnalité que je cherchais à nier depuis le début. Tu as voulu être honnête avec moi. Mais ce que j'ai vu, c'était plus que ce que je me sentais en mesure d'accepter. J'ai sacrifié des choses parce que je croyais pouvoir vivre cette vie avec toi. Parce que je m'étais fait une idée de ce que nous partagerions ensemble. Je m'étais construit une belle illusion. Si j'avais été réaliste dès le début, je ne serais probablement pas resté. Et je t'aurais évité de souffrir aujourd'hui. Je ne peux pas fermer les yeux sur ce que j'ai vu et je ne peux pas couvrir tes actes. Je dois partir avant de finir par me détester. Ou finir par te détester toi. C'est mieux ainsi. »

Dean ne savait pas si cette lettre aiderait Castiel à se sentir mieux mais il priait pour qu'elle le soulage au moins un peu. Il ne l'écrivait pas pour lui. Il l'écrivait pour son petit ami. Pour qu'il puisse comprendre et tenter de passer à autre chose. Rien ne pourrait épargner à Dean de se détester et de s'en vouloir.

« Tu ne peux peut-être pas le comprendre ou l'accepter à cet instant précis mais je sais que tu finirais par être du même avis que moi. Je ne suis pas bon pour toi. Peu importe nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre. On va finir par se détruire mutuellement si on s'entête. Les autres avaient vu juste en fin de compte. Et j'aurais aimé que ce ne soit pas le cas. Je sais que toi aussi. Malheureusement, c'est comme ça. Il fait l'accepter. »

Dean marqua une nouvelle pause pour boire une gorgée de sa bière. Il aurait pouvoir boire jusqu'à être ivre mais il devait rester lucide. Il devait garder les idées claires. Il continua d'écrire à la place.

« Je sais que je ne suis pas en droit de te demander quoi que ce soit. Je t'ai fait du mal et je t'ai menti trop longtemps pour avoir le droit d'exiger quelque chose. Mais j'ai tout de même des choses à te dire que j'aimerais que tu prennes au sérieux. Des choses importantes qui t'aideront peut-être à aller mieux et qui me soulageront sensiblement avant mon départ. »

Dean releva le nez du bloc note. C'était sans nul doute la partie la plus difficile à écrire. Celle qui lui ferait le plus de mal. Mais elle était nécessaire. Il prit donc une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

« Je veux que tu continues sans moi. Je veux que tu sois heureux même si je ne suis plus là. Je veux que tu obtiennes tout ce dont tu rêves. Rassure-toi. Je ne vais pas appeler la police et je ne vais certainement pas te dénoncer. Je t'aime bien trop pour ça. Je pars mais je ne te condamnerais pas juste pour me donner bonne conscience. Je veux en revanche que tu me promettes de tout faire pour réussir dans tout ce que tu entreprendras. Et je veux que tu sois fort. Je sais combien tu peux l'être. Il suffit que tu ne doutes pas de toi et que tu ne te remettes pas en question. Tu es parfait tel que tu es. C'est moi qui n'était pas suffisamment fort pour l'accepter. Vis ta vie comme bon te semble. Fais ce dont tu as envie. Fuis. Reste. Fais tes propres choix. Ne laisse personne te marcher dessus. Prouve-leur qu'ils ont eu tort de te sous-estimer. Prends les choses en main et deviens cet homme important que tu as toujours voulu être. Cet homme important que tu es parfaitement en mesure d'être. C'est ta destinée Castiel. Pas la mienne malheureusement même si j'aurais aimé que cela soit le cas. »

Une nouvelle gorgée de bière fut nécessaire pour le jeune homme. Il avait les yeux embués par les larmes et les mains qui tremblaient. Il arrivait heureusement à la fin de sa lettre. Il n'avait plus grand chose à dire.

« Tu dois me promettre de continuer à avancer et de te reconstruire. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Tu as réussi avant et tu réussiras après moi. J'en suis convaincu. J'ai confiance en toi. On a souvent parlé de destin toi et moi. On s'est souvent dit qu'on était probablement fait l'un pour l'autre. Que notre rencontre était écrite quelque part. Qu'on était destiné à vieillir ensemble. C'est peut-être vrai. Je ne suis juste pas suffisamment fort pour continuer à y croire. Comme je te l'ai dit ce soir. Parfois, même quand on aime quelqu'un de toutes nos forces, on doit le quitter. Alors oui … peut être sommes-nous des âmes sœurs. Mais ça ne me suffit plus de le penser. Pas quand je ne suis plus capable de me regarder dans le miroir sans me détester. Pas quand je ne me reconnais plus. On ne vieillira pas ensemble Cas. On ne se reverra même sans doute plus jamais. C'est triste et cela me brise le cœur. Mais il est temps pour nous d'ouvrir les yeux et de prendre les bonnes décisions. »

Dean arrivait à la conclusion de cette lettre. Il avait le cœur qui battait dans sa gorge. Ses joues étaient humides de larmes et il avait du mal à tenir son stylo dans sa main. Il devait toutefois trouver la force d'écrire encore un peu. Juste quelques mots pour conclure cette lettre d'adieu.

« Trouve une raison de continuer à te battre. Que ce soit la vie que tu veux mener, ta haine pour moi ou juste un rêve que tu as depuis toujours. Et n'oublier surtout jamais que je t'aime. J'aurais voulu pouvoir rester. J'aurais voulu pouvoir passer outre tout ce que j'ai vu et tout ce dont j'ai pris conscience l'autre jour. Sans doute en aurais-je été capable si j'étais plus fort. On ne le saura jamais. Et peu importe en fin de compte. Ce n'est pas ce qui compte aujourd'hui. L'essentiel est que tu puisses aller de l'avant. Oublie-moi si cela peut t'aider. Sache que de mon côté tu resteras éternellement l'homme que j'aime. Celui qui est devenu le centre de mon univers. Tu feras toujours parti de moi et personne ne pourra jamais prendre ta place. Je t'aime Castiel. Mais je ne changerais pas d'avis. Ne me cherche pas. J'ai fait en sorte de disparaitre et tu ne mettras plus jamais la main sur moi. Ne t'en prends pas à mes proches. Ils ne savent rien de mon départ. Ne perds pas ton temps à me poursuivre. C'est inutile. Je suis déjà loin. Tire un trait sur moi et va de l'avant. Je t'en supplie. Je suis désolé. Adieu. Dean. »

Le jeune homme laissa tomber le stylo après avoir écrit son nom en bas de sa lettre. Il porta ensuite ses mains à son visage et les colla contre sa bouche pour étouffer les sanglots qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir. Il était soulagé d'avoir réussi à écrire tout cela. Il espérait que cela suffirait à aider Castiel et à le convaincre de passer à autre chose. Il avait besoin de croire que son petit ami saurait se reconstruire sans tenter de le retrouver bêtement.

Il pleura durant de longues minutes jusqu'à avoir la sensation de ne plus avoir la moindre larme à verser. Il retira ensuite ses mains de sa bouche puis attrapa sa bière et la but en quelques gorgées. Il prit ensuite le bloc note, arracha les pages où il avait écrit et les accrocha sur le frigo. C'était ironique de faire un tel choix quand c'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait quand il avait pris la fuite avec Castiel pour avertir son frère de son départ. C'était un peu comme si la boucle était bouclée. Dean était un lâcheur. Il s'était toujours promis de ne pas devenir comme son père après la mort de sa mère. Il reproduisait pourtant les mêmes choses. L'alcool et l'abandon. C'était peut-être écrit dans ses gènes en fin de compte.

Il savait que se détester et se faire des reproches ne l'avançaient pas. Il perdait du temps et de l'énergie à se haïr de la sorte. Il était adulte et parfaitement capable d'assumer ses choix. Il les avait faits en toute connaissance de cause. Il avait pris cette décision parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Parce qu'il refusait de rester et de regarder Castiel devenir un monstre pour de bon. Il refusait de fermer les yeux sur ce qu'il l'avait vu faire. Il avait choisi de reprendre son destin en mains, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences.

Il détourna les yeux de la lettre accrochée sur le frigo puis jeta sa bouteille de bière vide dans la poubelle prévue pour le recyclage. Il était presque drôle de voir combien Castiel tenait à préserver l'environnement et à suivre les règles du recyclage à la lettre quand il n'avait aucune difficulté à faire souffrir un homme et à le tuer. Dean aurait pu en rire s'il n'avait pas la sensation que son cœur était brisé et que chaque morceau lui avait été arraché pour qu'il ne puisse jamais le réparer d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il hésita une seconde à rejoindre le salon et à s'installer devant la télé. C'était le plus souvent un bon moyen de passer le temps. Il finirait peut-être même par s'endormir devant une émission stupide. Ce serait une bonne chose. Il avait besoin de reprendre des forces.  
Mais Castiel risquerait alors de constater son absence et de venir le chercher. Dean pourrait prétexter une insomnie. Il était presque sûr que son petit ami le croirait. Il existait toutefois une chance qu'il pénètre dans la cuisine avant de le réveiller et tombe sur la lettre. Le jeune homme n'aurait alors plus aucun moyen de lui échapper. Castiel lui avait promis de ne jamais le retenir de force si toutefois il souhaitait partir. Il était toutefois convaincu qu'il avait menti sur ce point. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de voir ses soupçons confirmés.

Il renonça donc à l'envie de s'installer devant la télévision et rejoignit la chambre à la place. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de se blottir à nouveau contre Castiel quand il était à quelques heures de le trahir pour de bon. Il ne voulait pas chercher du réconfort dans les bras de l'homme qu'il allait faire souffrir. Mais c'était le choix le moins risqué et le plus sage. Il devait se montrer prudent.

Une fois dans la chambre, son regard se posa aussitôt sur son petit ami. Il dormait paisiblement, ses bras refermés autour de l'oreiller de Dean. Il semblait avoir besoin d'un substitut au jeune homme en son absence. Un peu comme si son odeur seule suffisait à le rassurer sur son retour rapide. Dean aurait aimé que cela soit aussi simple.

Il s'approcha doucement du lit mais fut incapable de se glisser sous les couvertures à nouveau. Il attrapa donc la chaise qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce et la posa juste à côté du lit. Il s'assit dessus, se pencha en avant, ses bras sur ses cuisses et ses mains jointes entre ses jambes puis posa à nouveau les yeux sur Castiel.

\- Ce n'est pas juste tu sais. Tout ça … le fait que je sois … ce n'est pas juste. Ni pour toi ni pour moi. J'ai toujours su que la vie était cruelle mais je n'avais imaginé qu'elle puisse l'être autant. Qu'elle puisse nous donner ce dont on a toujours rêvé pour nous l'arracher ensuite violemment. Peut-être est-ce une question de karma ? Peut-être ai-je mérité de souffrir pour les mauvais choix que j'ai pu faire et le mal que j'ai pu causer aux autres par le passé ?

Il n'avait jamais réellement cru au destin avant. Il avait refusé de penser que sa mère était destinée à mourir. Que son père était destiné à perdre la femme de sa vie, à devenir alcoolique et à négliger ses enfants pendant de longues années. Ses parents ne méritaient pas de souffrir. C'était des gens bien. Et penser que ce destin atroce était écrit pour eux depuis le début était tout simplement inconcevable. Mais il n'en était plus aussi sûr à présent. Ou du moins le concernant.

Il avait fait souffrir ses proches en partant du jour au lendemain. Il avait fait du mal à son frère en lui mentant puis en lui disant la vérité sur son départ. Il avait couvert des criminels. Il avait fermé les yeux sur des meurtres. Il avait fait des choix discutables et cacher la vérité à son collègue et ami pendant de longs mois. Cela faisait beaucoup pour un homme qui prétendait suivre la loi à la lettre et avoir des principes sur lesquels ils refusaient de revenir. Put être le payait-il aujourd'hui de la pire façon qui soit ? peut-être n'avait-il finalement que ce qu'il méritait pour avoir fait autant de mal autour de lui.

Il y avait toutefois quelque chose qui clochait dans cette façon d'envisager les choses. S'il méritait tout ce qu'il subissait maintenant, il ne pensait pas qu'il en allait de même pour Castiel. Il avait fait beaucoup de mal. Il avait commis des crimes atroces. Mais il n'avait cherché à s'en cacher. Il n'avait jamais menti sur l'homme qu'il était. Il n'avait jamais prétendu être quelqu'un de bien. Il ne méritait pas de souffrir maintenant.

\- Ou peut-être que tout est de ma faute. Peut-être que je ne suis juste pas quelqu'un de bien. J'ai voulu le croire pendant longtemps. Je me raccrochais à mes principes et à mes devoirs quand j'ai rejoint le FBI. J'ai voulu croire que j'avais été un bon grand frère et un bon fils. Que j'étais un excellent agent et que rien ne pouvait me détourner de mes objectifs. Et pourtant … pourtant, il a suffi que je te rencontre pour tout oublier. Il a suffi que je tombe amoureux pour revenir sur mes principes, pour oublier qui j'étais et tenter de devenir quelqu'un d'autre. C'est peut-être bien moi le problème. Je ne suis pas capable de m'en tenir à mes décisions et à respecter mes promesses. Je n'ai pas la volonté de rester droit et honnête. Ça en dit surement long sur la personne que je suis au plus profond de moi. Et cette personne Cas … cette personne, tu devrais la détester. Tu devrais la haïr et te féliciter de son départ. Tu seras bien mieux sans elle … sans moi.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il disait tout cela. Il n'était pas sûr que cela l'aidait. Mais il avait trop de choses sur le cœur pour rester silencieux. Il avait besoin de parler. Peu importait que son petit ami ne puisse pas l'entendre. Il ne le faisait pas pour lui.

\- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. C'est sans doute pour ça que je t'ai tant fasciné au début. Tu avais lu clair en moi. Tu avais compris que je n'étais pas la personne que je pensais être avant que j'en prenne conscience de mon côté. Tu parlais de mon potentiel. Tu disais que j'étais comme un diamant brut que tu pouvais modeler pour en faire un homme à ton image. Un criminel et un bourreau. Tu avais au moins raison sur un point. Je me cachais derrière tout ce en quoi je croyais parce que je refusais de voir que j'étais capable des pires choses. Capable de faire du mal aux gens qui le méritent le moins. Tu n'avais juste pas compris que tu faisais partie de ces gens que je serais amené à faire souffrir. Si seulement, tu avais vu clair sur ce point également. Si seulement tu avais compris que je finirais par te briser le cœur, tu te serais épargné bien des souffrances. Tu aurais pu reprendre ta vie et continuer à avancer sans moi. Et nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui.

Il s'interrompit pour prendre une longue inspiration avant de recommencer à parler.

\- Je ne te fais pas de reproches. Je ne suis pas en train de te dire que tout est de ta faute. J'aurais juste voulu t'épargner tout ça. J'aurais voulu que tu n'aies pas à souffrir par ma faute. Et je suis désolé Cas. Je suis terriblement désolé. Ce n'était pas censé se finir ainsi. Ce n'était pas ce que nous avions prévu. Ce n'était pas … on aurait du pouvoir être heureux.

\- Dean …

Le jeune homme sursauta en entendant la voix de Castiel. Pendant une courte seconde, il fut terrifié à l'idée que son petit ami ait entendu tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise, prêt à fuir bêtement. Castiel avait les yeux fermés mais il semblait se réveiller doucement. Dean retint son souffle.

\- Dean, pourquoi n'es-tu pas couché ? finit par demander son petit ami en ouvrant les yeux.

Le jeune homme fut aussitôt soulagé. Il avait eu de la chance. Il devait faire en sorte de ne plus commettre une telle erreur. Il ne lui restait que quelques heures à tenir.

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Et je savais qu'à force de bouger, je finirais par te réveiller. Tu avais clairement besoin de sommeil alors … je suis juste allé boire un verre d'eau avant de remonter. J'espérais pouvoir m'endormir après ça.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir choisi de t'installer sur une chaise quand tu as un lit parfaitement confortable devant toi et un petit ami contre qui te blottir ?

\- Parce que je suis un idiot sans doute.

Dean préférait tenter de plaisanter que d'inventer un mensonge qui finirait par le trahir. Castiel le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il plaisantait souvent et pas uniquement quand il cherchait à cacher quelque chose. Il venait tout juste de se réveiller. Il n'avait pas encore les idées claires et il ne pourrait probablement pas lire entre les lignes.

\- Tu es effectivement un idiot. Mais parce que je t'aime, je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur.

Dean sourit alors, soulagé que son petit stratagème ait fonctionné. Il regarda ensuite Castiel reculer sur le lit pour lui faire de la place puis soulever la couverture pour qu'il se glisse dessous avec lui. Ce que Dean fit aussitôt pour ne pas se trahir. Il se tourna sur le côté, dos à Castiel et laissa son petit ami venir se coller contre lui et refermer son bras autour de sa taille.

\- Pourquoi avais-tu du mal à dormir ? demanda t-il ensuite.

Dean n'avait aucune réponse à lui donner à cette question. Il choisit de se montrer partiellement honnête.

\- Sans doute que j'avais trop de choses en tête pour réussir à rester suffisamment calme. Peut-être que j'avais besoin de m'éclairci les idées avant de revenir me coucher.

\- T'éclaircir les idées ? A quoi pouvais tu bien penser pour ne pas réussir à dormir ?

Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il était nerveux. Il était soulagé que Castiel soit dans son dos et ne puisse pas voir ce qu'il faisait. Il aurait aussitôt posé des questions.

\- A tout et rien à la fois … à mes parents sans doute un peu. Je me demande parfois s'ils seraient toujours ensemble aujourd'hui si … si ma mère n'était pas morte dans cet incendie.

\- S'ils s'aimaient autant que tu me l'as dit alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ne seraient plus ensemble.

Dean ne pouvait pas nier l'ironie de la situation. Il aimait Castiel et pourtant, il allait devoir le quitter. Avoir de tels sentiments pour une personne ne suffisait pas à leur garantir un avenir à deux. Il y avait bien trop d'autres facteurs à prendre en compte.

\- Et si la vie les avait séparés malgré tout ? Personne ne peut nous garantir qu'ils n'auraient pas été contraint de partir chacun de leur côté. Je ne sais pas … je ne sais pas pourquoi je pense à tout ça depuis quelques heures mais c'est plus fort que moi. Ça m'obsède.

Castiel resserra son emprise autour de sa taille aussitôt. Dean ferma les yeux.

\- Tu m'as dit quelque chose de similaire avant que je m'endorme. Tu m'as parlé de cette chanson et de ces deux personnes qui devaient se séparer malgré l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre ? Ey maintenant, tu me dis que tu penses que la vie aurait pu vouloir séparer tes parents malgré leurs sentiments ? Est-ce que c'est quelque chose dont tu as peur ? Quelque chose que tu redoutes de voir nous arriver dans le futur ? Ou est-ce que c'est uniquement en rapport avec tes parents ?

Dean pouvait mentir et dire qu'il n'était pas inquiet pour eux. Qu'il ne pensait pas qu'ils finiraient un jour par se séparer malgré leur amour. Mais il n'était pas sûr de réussir à se montrer convaincant. Pas quand il était à quelques heures de quitter Castiel pour toujours.

\- Je dois reconnaître qu'il m'arrive d'y penser parfois … surtout depuis … depuis que ces hommes se sont introduits chez nous. On s'aime Cas. C'est indéniable et indiscutable. Mais il existe tellement de gens prêt à tout pour nous détruire … des gens prêts à m'utiliser contre toi et … même tes propres associés aimeraient me voir disparaitre. Je me dis parfois que tu pourrais … tu pourrais finir par te rendre compte que c'est trop dangereux pour nous deux de rester ensemble et par me demander de partir.

\- Tu le ferais si je te le demandais ? Disons que je te demande de partir ce soir pour notre bien à tous les deux … est-ce que tu suivrais cet ordre ?

Dean réfléchit une seconde à la meilleure manière de répondre à cette question sans se trahir. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce que Castiel voulait l'entendre dire. Il savait toutefois ce qu'il aurait répondu si son petit ami lui avait posé la question avant qu'il n'ait choisi de le quitter.

\- Je crois que je l'aurais fait oui … non je sais que je l'aurais fait. Pas par plaisir et sans doute pas sans protester mais je serais parti. Si tu me le demandais ce soir, je ferais aussitôt ma valise.

\- Sans te battre pour me convaincre que c'est une erreur ?

\- Non, sans me battre pour rester. J'ai confiance en toi cas et je sais que tu ne prendrais jamais une telle décision sur un coup de tête. Tu ne me demanderais pas de partir si tu n'étais pas sûr qu'il n'y ait aucune autre option. Alors oui, je ferais ce que tu me demandes. Parce que je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi et si ce n'est pas moi alors tant pis … je me contenterais de te savoir heureux même si je ne le suis pas.

Il ne savait pas si ce qu'il venait de dire allait satisfaire Castiel ou non. Il l'espérait. Car si son petit ami pouvait comprendre son point de vue, il pourrait peut-être accepter plus facilement son départ. Il saurait alors que le jeune homme était parti par nécessité et non par envie.

\- C'est une réaction parfaitement honorable et compréhensible Dean. C'est ce que n'importe qui attendrait de toi dans cette situation.

\- Mais pas toi ? demanda le jeune homme, déçu.

\- Non pas moi. Je ne pourrais jamais te demander de partir … pas même si la situation semblait désespérer. Et si toutefois je perdais la tête et finissait par exiger que tu prennes la fuite alors j'aimerais que tu prennes le temps de me rappeler que ce n'est pas réellement ce que je veux … que tu prennes le temps de me rappeler ce que je t'ai dit ce soir. Tant que je suis lucide, je sais que je te veux auprès de moi malgré les obstacles et les épreuves. Je te veux pour toujours Dean et je te choisirais toi … quelles que soient les circonstances. J'espère que tu peux en dire de même.

Non. Dean ne pouvait clairement pas tenir les mêmes propos. Pas quand il avait fait le choix inverse quelques jours plus tôt. Il avait fait passer ses intérêts avant tout le reste. Il n'avait pas choisi Castiel. Il n'avait même pas hésité une seule seconde. Quand il avait pris conscience de la situation, il avait fait un choix rapide. Et c'était une preuve de plus que Castiel méritait mieux que lui. Il méritait un homme capable de le choisir lui malgré tout. De passer outre toutes les difficultés pour lui.

\- Dean ? l'appela Castiel, visiblement déstabilisé par son silence.

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux et se força à reprendre la parole.

\- Je suis là. J'étais juste … je m'imaginais dans cette situation et je me demandais ce que je ferais si j'étais confronté à un tel choix. J'aimerais te dire que je te choisirais toi sans hésiter mais je ne veux pas te mentir. Si ta sécurité était en jeu, je ferais ce qui est nécessaire pour t'aider … même si cela implique qu'on se sépare. Je suis désolé.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère. Je m'attendais à une telle réponse de ta part. je te connais Dean et je sais que tu fais toujours passer les intérêts des autres avant les tiens … que tu soucis bien plu du bien être des gens que tu aimes que du tien. Ce qui est une erreur si tu veux mon avis. Mais c'est aussi ce qui fait de toi l'homme que j'aime.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas alors ?

\- Non, je ne t'en veux pas. Je vais juste devoir faire en sorte que tu n'aies jamais à prendre une telle décision. Je ferais tout mon possible pour que tu ne sois jamais confronté à un tel choix.

\- Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne peux pas tenir Cas.

\- Ce n'est pas une promesse. C'est une certitude.

Dean choisit de ne rien dire de plus sur le sujet. C'était trop douloureux et bien trop dangereux. Il s'était aventuré sur un terrain miné et il n'était pas sûr de réussir à jouer le jeu plus longtemps. Les minutes défilaient et il avait besoin de sommeil. Il espérait que Castiel finirait par s'endormir aussi. Il avait besoin qu'il soit inconscient quand il serait l'heure de partir.

\- Tu es fatigué ? demanda Castiel après quelques secondes.

\- Je suis épuisé, répondit Dean.

Il était effectivement éreinté. Sans doute plus psychologiquement et émotionnellement que physiquement. Mais il avait tout de même besoin de sommeil. Besoin de reprendre des forces. Et dormir était un moyen parfait d'échapper à tout ça. De ne plus penser à son départ. C'était sans nul doute un peu lâche mais Dean n'avait plus la force de faire autrement.

\- Tu devrais dormir si c'est le cas. Ferme les yeux et ne pense plus à tout ça. C'est sans importance pour le moment. Je vais veiller sur toi jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes.

\- Tu n'as pas sommeil toi ?

\- Si bien sûr mais je peux attendre quelques minutes pour m'endormir.

\- Tu vas me regarder dormir ? Tu sais que c'est un peu étrange au moins ?

\- Dixit l'homme qui me regardait dormir depuis une chaise à côté du lit il y a seulement un petit moment.

Dean sourit malgré lui, amusé par la remarque de son petit ami. Il ne savait pas s'il réussirait à s'endormir rapidement. Il en avait toutefois besoin. Car il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que Castiel reste éveillé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour lui de partir. Tant pis. S'il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, il ferait semblant.

\- Bonne nuit Cas, souffla t-il avant de fermer les yeux à nouveau.

\- Bonne nuit mon amour, répliqua son petit ami.

Dean tenta alors de se vider la tête pour trouver le sommeil. Mais ce n'était pas chose aisée dans ces circonstances. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la lettre qu'il avait accroché sur le frigo. A tout ce qui allait suivre. A la route qu'il devrait parcourir et l'endroit où il devrait se cacher. Charlie ne lui avait encore pas donné de précisions. Il ne les recevrait que plus tard. Mais il savait que ce ne serait pas simple. Il allait devoir faire profil bas et sans doute rester dans sa cachette durant de longues semaines. Peut-être même jusqu'à la fin. Il ne pouvait pas retourner chez lui. Castiel pourrait le retrouver. Il lui faudrait se construire une nouvelle vie ailleurs. Peut-être changer d'identité pour être plus prudent. Il avait conscience de toutes les conséquences inhérentes à sa décision. Il les assumerait pleinement.

Il finit par sombrer dans le sommeil sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Il n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps s'écoula. Il était presque sûr qu'il se réveillerait sans trop de difficulté avant l'heure de son départ. Il était bien trop stressé pour dormir plus longtemps. Il avait tout de même caché son téléphone dans son caleçon et enclencher le vibreur par sécurité. Son alarme était réglée sur cinq heures quarante-cinq. Juste suffisamment tôt pour s'habiller avant de partir. Il n'emporterait rien avec lui. Comme Charlie le lui avait demandé. Il s'abandonna donc au sommeil sans s'inquiéter et accueillit le néant à bras ouvert.


	22. Abandon

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 22 et Castiel constate le départ de Dean. Comment va t-il réagir ?**

 **Merci à Elyrine pour la correction et merci à vous bien sûr et comme toujours pour votre fidélité et vos messages.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Always de Bon Jovi**

 **Chapitre 22 : Abandon**

 _« Les larmes sont un don. Souvent, les pleurs, après l'erreur ou l'abandon, raniment nos forces brisées. »_

 _Victor Hugo_

Quand Castiel ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il constata fut l'absence de Dean à côté de lui dans le lit. Il était rare que le jeune homme soit debout avant lui. Le plus souvent, même éveillé, il restait blotti contre Castiel jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ouvre les yeux à son tour. Ils partageaient quelques baisers. Faisaient l'amour quand ils en avaient le temps. Puis ils descendaient prendre leur petit déjeuner ensemble avant de se séparer pour la journée.

Castiel n'aimait pas se réveiller seul. Il avait alors la sensation que le lit était immense et incroyablement froid. Qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Peu importait que Dean ne soit pas loin – probablement dans la cuisine ou dans la salle de bains – il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux et ne pas pouvoir aussitôt les poser sur l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Il avait pourtant passé les trente-cinq premières années de sa vie seul. Il avait eu des aventures sans lendemain mais jamais aucun n'était resté. Jamais personne n'avait partagé son lit. Car Castiel savait qu'il était vulnérable au réveil. Quand il n'avait pas encore toutes les idées en place et le cerveau à pleine capacité, il pouvait lui arriver de dire des bêtises ou de faire quelque chose d'idiot. Il était dangereux de laisser un homme dormir à ses côtés. Dean avait été le premier. Et il serait le dernier. Castiel en était convaincu.

Malgré l'absence de son petit ami, il ne se leva pas immédiatement et prit le temps de s'étirer longuement. Il pencha ensuite la tête sur le côté pour jeter un coup d'œil au réveil. Il était tout juste sept heures. Dean était bien matinal. D'ordinaire, il avait du mal à émerger à une telle heure. Il trainait au lit jusqu'à huit heures le plus souvent et ne parvenait pas à fonctionner correctement tant qu'il n'avait pas eu sa dose de caféine. Castiel le trouvait adorable au réveil. Même si le jeune homme était le plus souvent grognon.

Le soleil commença doucement à se lever. Ils ne fermaient jamais les volets avant de se coucher. Ils préféraient tous les deux bénéficier des rayons du soleil pour les aider à se réveiller. Ils s'étendaient alors doucement sur le lit et les réchauffaient lentement. Castiel prenait alors souvent le temps d'admirer leur façon d'éclairer le visage de Dean. De le rendre plus beau encore. Il y avait quelque chose de magique dans ces moments. Quelque chose de presque irréel.

Il ne pouvait toutefois pas continuer à trainer au lit indéfiniment. Puisque Dean n'était pas là, il n'avait aucune raison de s'éterniser sous les draps. De toute évidence, le sexe n'était pas à l'ordre du jour ce matin. Castiel grimaça, déçu. Il n'y avait rien qu'il aimait plus que faire l'amour à son petit ami juste avant de débuter la journée. Cela lui donnait d'affronter n'importe quoi.

Castiel finit par se lever. Il enfila un boxer rapidement puis pénétra aussitôt dans la salle de bains. Dean ne s'y trouvait pas. Et ne s'y était visiblement pas rendu depuis son réveil. Il avait tendance à prendre des douches extrêmement chaudes et la pièce restait alors humide et étouffante pendant de longues minutes après son départ. Castiel sourit alors. Il pourrait peut-être convaincre son petit ami de prendre une douche avec lui. Le plus souvent, cela se terminait au lit. Le sexe n'était pas encore totalement exclu.

Castiel observa une seconde son reflet dans la glace avant de quitter la salle de bains. Il avait particulièrement bien dormi et il se sentait totalement reposé. Les longues heures accumulées avaient rechargé ses batteries. Il en avait bien besoin.

Il allait descendre les escaliers pour rejoindre le rez de chaussée quand il se souvint de ce dont Dean lui avait parlé la veille. Le jeune homme avait visiblement eu une insomnie et avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. Il avait semblé s'endormir une fois recoucher mais Castiel se demandait ce qui pouvait le tracasser autant. Ils en avaient vaguement parlé mais ils allaient devoir revenir sur le sujet. Dean devait lui parler s'il espérait évacuer tout ce qui l'empêchait de dormir paisiblement. Castiel ne le laisserait pas lui cacher quoi que ce soit.

Il ne le harcelait toutefois pas pour obtenir des réponses immédiatement. Il savait que son petit ami n'aimait pas ça. Il se braquait presque aussitôt et Castiel n'obtenait rien d'intéressant. Il devait agir intelligemment avec lui. Lui laisser le temps de s'ouvrir à lui sans lui donner l'impression que Castiel l'y avait contraint d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Le rez de chaussée était silencieux. D'ordinaire, il était facile de localiser Dean dans la maison. Il ne cherchait pas à être silencieux quand ils étaient chez eux. Il écoutait de la musique, chantait à tue-tête ou allait et venait sans se soucier du bruit de ses pas. Il rendait l'endroit vivant. Castiel savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer de sa présence. Il avait apporté de la vie à son existence. Il l'avait rendu bien plus intéressante.

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon puis sur la terrasse. Dean ne s'y trouvait pas. Il se dirigea alors vers la cuisine. Le jeune homme était peut-être en train de lui préparer le petit déjeuner. Il le faisait parfois et s'empressait alors de lui apporter au lit. C'était une de ces petites attentions qui poussaient Castiel à l'aimer plus encore. Si toutefois c'était même possible.

Castiel n'était pas inquiet jusque-là mais quand il ne trouva pas Dean dans la cuisine, il ne put s'empêcher de commencer à angoisser. Il était presque sûr que son petit ami n'était pas déjà parti pour rejoindre Balthazar. Il avait fait en sorte que leurs emplois du temps coïncident au maximum pour passer le plus de temps ensemble. Si Dean avait quoi que ce soit de prévu, il lui en aurait parlé hier.

Castiel se força à garder son calme en regardant autour de lui dans la cuisine. Il n'y avait aucune trace du passage du jeune homme. La cafetière était éteinte. Il n'y avait pas de vaisselle sale. Si au début de leur cohabitation, Dean prenait le temps de tout nettoyer après lui, il avait vite compris que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Crowley avait des employés charger de faire le ménage pour eux. Le jeune homme avait donc rapidement pris l'habitude de tout laisser trainer derrière lui. Le fait que rien ne soit visible semblait signifier qu'il n'était probablement même pas entré dans la cuisine à son réveil.

Castiel prit une grande inspiration pour ne pas se laisser gagner par la panique. Il était presque sûr qu'il y avait une explication. Dean ne serait pas parti sans raison. Il avait forcément laissé un mot quelque part pour s'expliquer.

Les yeux de Castiel se posèrent alors sur le frigo. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il aperçut plusieurs papiers qu'on avait accroché là avec un aimant. Il s'agissait sans nul doute d'un mot de son petit ami. Mais il n'y avait une seule feuille avec quelques phrases écrites dessus. Cela ressemblait plutôt à une lettre. Castiel s'en approcha et la prit d'une main qui tremblait.

Il avait pris l'habitude de se fier à son instinct. Et il lui disait que cette lettre n'était clairement pas une bonne nouvelle. Si Dean avait dû partir pour quelques heures, il n'aurait jamais écrit autant. Juste quelques mots griffonnés sur un bout de papiers auraient suffi. Il avait visiblement beaucoup plus à dire.

Castiel prit le temps de s'asseoir avant de commencer sa lecture. Les premiers mots le frappèrent en plein cœur. Ceux qui suivaient lui donnèrent l'impression qu'on lui donnait un coup de couteau. Car Dean était parti. Il n'avait pas quitté la maison plus tôt pour quelques heures. Il était parti pour de bon.

Et il lui avait écrit les raisons de son départ. Il avait pris le temps de lui écrire cette lettre. Il pensait sans doute l'aider à comprendre en le faisant. Mais les mots n'étaient pas. Ils ne faisaient que lui faire du mal. Que lui briser le cœur.

Dean était désolé ? Il voulait le voir continuer sa vie sans lui ? Etre heureux ? C'était ridicule. Et c'était stupide. Castiel n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il lisait. Comment le jeune homme avait-il pu oser lui écrire toutes ces choses ? Comment avait-il pu fuir en se contentant de laisser une lettre derrière lui ? Il n'avait même pas eu le courage de lui parler.

Castiel serra la lettre dans sa main et ferma les yeux. Sa gorge était nouée et il pouvait sentir les larmes abonder dans ses yeux. Il ne pleurait jamais. Il avait toujours estimé que c'était une perte de temps et d'énergie. Il était bien plus intelligent de trouver des solutions à un problème plutôt que de laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus. Il n'était toutefois pas sûr d'y parvenir cette fois. Pas quand il avait entre les mains une lettre de l'homme qu'il aimait lui annonçant qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Qu'il le quittait et qu'il devait l'oublier.

Castiel trouvait son explication stupide et futile. Dean l'avait quitté parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à oublier ce à quoi il avait assisté. Il n'acceptait cette facette de Castiel et refusait de la cautionner. Il partait parce qu'il ne voulait pas finir par le détester ou par se détester lui-même. Il aurait dû lui en parler. Castiel lui avait donné une chance d'en discuter avec lui. Il avait proposé qu'il lui confie ce que tout ceci le poussait à ressentir. Dean avait alors certifié que tout allait bien. Qu'il l'aimait et qu'il avait eu raison de se montrer sous son vrai visage. Il lui avait menti. Il l'avait trahi et Castiel était furieux.

La colère était une bonne chose. Elle allait l'aider à reprendre les choses en main. Elle avait lui donner l'énergie suffisante pour se remettre de ce coup dur et trouver un plan. Le chagrin qui l'accompagnait en revanche lui donnait envie de retourner se coucher pour ignorer la réalité et espérer se rendormir. Le chagrin était terrible et plus fort que la colère. C'était lui contre lequel Castiel devait lutter. C'était toutefois une bataille perdue d'avance. Car Castiel pouvait sentir les larmes rouler sur ses joues à présent. Il leur laissa libre court. Il était préférable d'évacuer son chagrin pour pouvoir se reprendre ensuite en mains. Peut-être se sentirait-il plus léger ensuite.

Il laissa échapper un premier sanglot qui le surprit lui-même. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'effondrer de la sorte. Il avait pensé que rien ne pourrait l'attendre à ce point. Il avait eu tort. Dean était sa faiblesse. Il était la seule personne à avoir réussi à se faire une place dans son cœur. Et maintenant qu'il était parti, Castiel avait la sensation qu'il avait emporté une partie de lui. Qu'il l'avait brisé et que rien ne pourrait jamais plus lui permettre de se reconstruire. Il n'était plus rien sans le jeune homme. Et Dean aurait dû le savoir. Il aurait dû le prendre en compte avant d'agir égoïstement. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'à lui en le faisant.

Comment pouvait-on quitter quelqu'un qu'on aimait ? Castiel trouvait cela complètement stupide. Il y avait toujours une solution. Il suffisait de prendre le temps de la chercher. Fuir était lâche. Dean l'avait abandonné.

Il repensa alors à tout ce dont ils avaient parlé la veille. Aux craintes du jeune homme qu'ils soient un jour obligés de se séparer même s'ils s'aimaient toujours. A l'histoire de ses parents. A cette chanson stupide qui semblait l'avoir tant bouleversé. Il avait alors cru que le jeune homme traversait une mauvaise passe mais que tout finirait par s'arranger. Il avait eu tort. Dean savait déjà qu'il allait partir. Tout ce qu'il avait dit alors n'était qu'une forme d'adieu. Il avait préparé Castiel à son départ. Il avait tenté de le lui expliquer.

Mais rien n'avait de sens. On ne pouvait pas prendre ce genre de décisions sur un coup de tête. Ou simplement parce qu'on faisait face à un problème. Si Dean l'avait vraiment voulu, il aurait pu trouver une solution. Il avait opté pour la facilité.

Peut-être n'était-ce pas la seule explication à son départ ? Peut-être y avait-il autre chose dont il ne lui avait pas parlé dans sa lettre ? Castiel prit une seconde pour réfléchir alors que les larmes roulaient toujours sur ses joues. Balthazar. Se pouvait-il que Dean ait fini par développer des sentiments pour lui après leurs baiser ? Avait-il choisi de le quitter pour rejoindre son compagnon ? Castiel ne le supporterait pas. Il ne le laisserait pas faire non plus. Dean était à lui et à personne d'autre. Il était fait pour vieillir à ses côtés. Castiel se fichait totalement de la raison qui l'avait poussé à partir. Il allait le retrouver et le forcer à revenir. Qu'il le veuille ou non.

Il s'accorda toutefois quelques minutes de plus pour pleurer, soulagé que personne ne soit là pour le voir faire. Il essuya ensuite son visage du revers de la main, ravala les derniers sanglots qui montaient dans sa gorge et se leva de sa chaise. Il replia soigneusement la lettre de Dean et partit jeter un coup d'œil dehors. La voiture de Dean n'était plus là. C'était une erreur. Elle était suffisamment remarquable pour fournir à Castiel une chance de le retrouver.

Car il allait le chercher et mettre la main sur lui-même si cela devait lui prendre des jours ou des semaines. Il ne se laisserait pas abattre. Il ne laisserait pas le jeune homme lui échapper. Il se fichait de ce que Dean lui avait demandé dans sa lettre. Peu importait qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un pour l'aider à fuir. Castiel avait des ressources. Et il était déterminé. Cela lui donnait un avantage certain.

Il devait toutefois commencer à agir méthodiquement. Il partit chercher son ordinateur puis se connecta à Internet. Il avait enclenché le GPS sur le téléphone de son petit ami pour garder un œil sur ses allers et venues. Il n'apparaissait nulle part sur la carte. Sans doute parce qu'il ne l'avait pas encore allumé. S'il commettait l'erreur de le faire, Castiel serait aussitôt averti sur son portable. C'était une première étape.

Pour la suivante, il remonta rapidement dans leur chambre et ouvrit les placards. Dean n'avait rien pris avec lui. Toutes ses affaires étaient encore là. Mais l'arme que Castiel lui avait donné après que ces deux hommes se soient introduits chez eux avait disparu. Le jeune homme l'avait très certainement emporté avec lui pour se défendre. Castiel était toujours en colère mais il était également soulagé de le constater.

Car il existait toujours une chance pour que son petit ami ait été enlevé. On l'avait peut-être forcé à écrire cette lettre. Si c'était le cas, alors le fait qu'il soit armé lui donnait une chance de s'échapper et de fuir ses kidnappeurs. Castiel espérait presque que cela soit le cas. Que son petit ami n'ait pas choisi de le quitter mais qu'on l'ait contraint à partir. Il voulait se raccrocher à cette idée même si elle impliquait qu'on lui fasse probablement du mal.

Il referma les portes du placard violemment puis attrapa son téléphone sur la table de nuit. Il tenta vainement le numéro du jeune homme. Il atterrit évidemment immédiatement sur la boite vocale. Il choisit de laisser un message.

« Bébé, c'est moi. C'est Castiel. Je viens de trouver ta lettre. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a pris mais je tiens à te prévenir. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser m'échapper. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'accepter tes excuses. On peut passer au-dessus de tout. On peut trouver une solution. On s'aime et c'est la seule chose qui compte après tout. Je vais te retrouver et on s'expliquera toi et moi. On n'en a pas fini tous les deux. »

Il raccrocha ensuite, soulagé d'avoir pu évacuer un peu de ce qu'il ressentait. Il composa ensuite le numéro de Balthazar. Il aurait pu appeler Crowley et lui demander de l'aide. Mais il savait ce que son patron penserait du départ de Dean. Il n'aurait recours à cette solution qu'en dernier ressort. Il devait avant tout vérifier que son petit ami ne se trouvait pas avec Balthazar. Et peut-être lui demander s'il n'avait pas une petite idée de l'endroit où il pouvait se trouver en ce moment. Il était possible qu'il ait évoqué son plan avec Balthazar. Ils étaient de toute évidence plutôt proches tous les deux.

\- Castiel. Que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel ? demanda Balthazar quand il décrocha.

Castiel n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des politesses ou des plaisanteries. Il devait aller droit au but. Le temps jouait contre lui. Plus les minutes passaient et plus Dean s'éloignait de lui.

\- Est-ce que Dean est avec toi ? demanda t-il alors.

Balthazar ne répondit pas immédiatement et pendant une seconde, Castiel ne put s'empêcher de se demander si le jeune homme n'était pas en face de lui. Le suppliant de ne rien dire. De le couvrir. Il chassa cette image de sa tête pour ne pas devenir complètement fou de rage.

\- Balthazar ! Est-ce que Dean est avec toi ? répéta t-il.

\- Non Castiel, il n'est pas là. Pourquoi serait-il là d'ailleurs ? je devais venir le chercher dans une bonne heure.

\- Est-ce que tu me mens ?

Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait avoir confiance en Balthazar. Il n'avait jamais travaillé avec lui et il ne le connaissait que de réputation. Il était incapable de deviner s'il lui mentait ou non.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je te mentirais ? Je sais combien tu es … attaché à lui. S'il était avec moi, je te le dirais. Je t'aurais même sans doute appelé dès son arrivée pour m'assurer que tu étais au courant de sa présence.

Castiel secoua la tête. Il savait que Balthazar mentait au moins sur ce dernier point. Il ne l'avait pas appelé la dernière fois où Dean était venu le voir sans le prévenir. Il ne lui avait rien dit ensuite non plus. Il l'avait accueilli chez lui et l'avait écouté se plaindre. Puis il avait tenté de le séduire pour coucher avec lui. Ça avait failli fonctionner. Castiel avait choisi de ne pas dire qu'il était au courant. Mais si cela pouvait l'aider à retrouver son petit ami à présent, il aborderait le sujet sans hésiter. Car il continuait à penser que le jeune homme était peut-être avec Balthazar en ce moment. Qu'il était celui qui l'avait aidé à fuir. Peut-être espérait il obtenir une récompense en retour. Cela lui ressemblerait assez.

\- Tu veux dire … comme tu m'as prévenu de sa présence chez toi l'autre fois ?

Il savait qu'il venait de prendre Balthazar de court. Dean n'avait très certainement pas choisi de cacher l'identité de l'homme qu'il avait embrassé seul. C'était même très certainement une demande de Balthazar lui-même. Parce qu'il savait exactement comment Castiel réagirait en l'apprenant ? Il avait peur de lui. Cela allait jouer en sa faveur maintenant.

\- Castiel, je suis désolé. J'aurais dû t'en parler mais il semblait … il était en colère et il était triste. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser errer dans les rues et prendre le risque que quelqu'un de moins bien intentionné que moi lui mette la main dessus.

\- C'est aussi pour ça que tu l'as embrassé ?

\- Je … comment … il te l'a dit ?

Castiel secoua la tête avant de réaliser que c'était stupide et de reprendre la parole.

\- Non ce n'est pas lui qui me l'a dit. Il a menti sur l'identité de l'homme avec lequel il m'a trompé et je sais qu'il l'a fait parce que tu le lui as demandé. Ce que j'étais en mesure d'accepter venant de sa part … et ce que j'ai beaucoup plus de mal à acceptant venant de la tienne.

Il savait que ses propos finiraient de mettre Balthazar mal à l'aise. Et peut-être de le convaincre de lui dire om se trouvait Dean si toutefois il le savait. Ce dont il n'était toujours pas sûr.

\- D'accord, je le reconnais. Je lui ai demandé de te mentir parce que je savais que tu serais furieux en l'apprenant et que je ne tiens pas à me battre avec toi. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas pour ça que tu m'appelles. Tu cherches Dean. Et tu espères qu'il se trouve avec moi.

\- Il n'était plus là quand je me suis réveillé. Il … il n'a laissé aucun mot. Je ne sais pas où il peut être ou avec qui. Et j'ai pensé … vous êtes proches tous les deux. Il pourrait être venu te voir.

Il avait choisi de mentir sur la lettre pour ne pas incriminer son petit ami. S'il n'était pas avec Balthazar et qu'il lui expliquait ce que la lettre contenait, cela reviendrait aux oreilles de Crowley. Il risquerait alors de mettre le jeune homme en danger. Ce qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de faire même s'il était furieux contre lui.

\- Je ne dirais pas que nous sommes proches. Nous ne sommes même pas amis tous les deux. Je suis presque sûr qu'il ne me confierait jamais un tel plan … ou quoi que ce soit de personnel d'ailleurs depuis … enfin depuis l'autre jour.

Castiel soupira longuement, déçu. Balthazar avait probablement raison. Dean ne le considérait pas comme un ami. Il n'était proche de personne dans l'entourage de Castiel. Et cela lui compliquait considérablement la tâche. Il ne savait pas si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider. S'il existait une seule personne capable de lui donner un indice.

\- Donc il ne t'a rien dit … rien du tout sur … je ne sais pas … un projet de départ … une volonté de fuir ou sur … quoi que ce soit d'autre qui aurait pu éveiller tes soupçons ?

\- Castiel, s'il avait dit quelque chose dans ce sens, je t'aurais prévenu. Je suis peut-être stupide mais je sais apprendre de mes erreurs. Si Dean était venu me voir pour me dire qu'il prévoyait de partir, je t'aurais appelé aussitôt. Afin de rester dans tes bonnes grâces. Et parce qu'il en sait trop pour qu'on le laisse nous échapper.

Castiel n'était pas inquiet de ce point de vue-là. Il savait que Dean ne les dénoncerait pas. Pas pour préserver leurs activités ou protéger Crowley et les autres. Mais uniquement pour éviter à Castiel de finir sa vie en prison. Il le lui avait promis dans sa lettre et Castiel savait qu'il était sincère sur ce point. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas le dire à balthazar puisqu'il refusait de lui parler de cette lettre.

\- Tu pensais vraiment qu'il était avec moi ? Que je le cachais quelque part et que je l'aidais à te fuir ?

Castiel haussa les épaules. Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser. Il avait imaginé tous les scénarios. Il était totalement perdu.

\- J'ai pensé que vous aviez peut-être … développé des sentiments l'un pour l'autre … qu'il était tombé amoureux de toi et qu'il voulait …

\- Fuir avec moi pour vivre notre amour loin de vous ? Castiel, excuse-moi, mais c'est totalement ridicule. Dean ne m'aime pas. Il me tolère tout juste. Et il est évident qu'il est amoureux de toi et de personne d'autre. D'ailleurs, même s'il avait développé de tels sentiments pour moi, ça ne pourrait pas être réciproque. Je dois reconnaître qu'il m'attire. J'ai des yeux et je suis en mesure de constater qu'il est extrêmement séduisant. Je ne dirais pas non à du sexe avec lui. Mais je ne veux pas d'une histoire d'amour. Je n'en ai jamais voulu. Et Dean ne fait pas exception.

Castiel était comme Balthazar jusqu'à récemment. Il avait toujours cru qu'il n'aurait jamais de relation sérieuse. Il n'en voulait pas. Mais Dean avait tout changé. Il lui avait montré qu'il pouvait aimer quelqu'un plus que la vie elle-même. Qu'il pouvait vouloir d'un avenir à deux. Dean était l'exception. Et il savait qu'il était suffisamment extraordinaire pour faire changer d'avis n'importe qui sur ce point. Même Balthazar. Il était toutefois convaincu que son associé disait vrai. Dean n'était pas avec lui. Et il ne savait rien de sa fuite.

\- Quelqu'un l'a forcément aidé. S'il a réellement pris la fuite, il ne peut pas l'avoir fait seul. Il n'aurait pas pris ce risque. Il est intelligent et il sait que nous sommes en mesure de le retrouver. Il y a quelqu'un qui a fait en sorte de l'aider à disparaitre. Et si ce n'est pas toi alors je ne vois pas qui cela pourrait être d'autre.

Il réfléchissait à haute voix parce que cela l'aidait à avoir les idées un peu plus claires. Il était convaincu que son petit ami avait sollicité l'aide de quelqu'un avant de prendre la fuite. Il avait monté un plan. C'était pour ça qu'il n'était pas parti dès le lendemain de cette fameuse soirée. Il avait attendu d'être sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas être retrouvé. Castiel devait découvrir qui l'avait aidé s'il voulait lui mettre la main dessus. Mais il n'avait pas le moindre indice. Pas la moindre idée de la personne qui pouvait être impliquée dans son plan.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un dont il était proche depuis qu'il est arrivé ? Un garde peut être ? Ou un autre employé de Crowley ? demanda Balthazar.

Il semblait avoir envie de l'aider. Castiel était surpris par son comportement. Si Gabriel avait été à sa place, il se serait sans doute empressé de prévenir Crowley. Mais Balthazar ne semblait pas vouloir l'alerter pour le moment.

\- Non, il n'y a personne. Mis à part toi et moi, il ne voit personne.

\- Il y a bien des hommes qui gardent la maison non ?

\- Oui mais ils sont hors de tout soupçon. Ce sont juste des hommes de main. Ils n'ont pas les connections suffisantes pour l'aider. Ils sont stupides et loyaux. Ils ne trahiraient pas Crowley pour Dean.

Dean n'avait pas eu à faire à grand monde depuis son arrivée ici. Il avait parlé avec Crowley rapidement. Mais Castiel savait que son patron n'aurait jamais accepté de l'aider à partir. Il l'aurait tué s'il avait eu la moindre idée de ce qu'il manigançait. Gabriel était également au-dessus de tout soupçons. Il détestait bien trop le jeune homme pour l'aider à faire quoi que ce soit. Si Dean était parti volontairement, il n'avait certainement pas reçu l'aide d'une personne au sein de l'organisation. Il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'extérieur. Et cela compliquait grandement la tâche de Castiel. Car il ne voyait pas où chercher.

\- Est-ce que ça pourrait être quelqu'un de sa famille ? Ou un ancien collègue ? Il a un frère non ? Et des amis au FBI ?

Castiel prit le temps de réfléchir à ce que Balthazar suggérait. Dean n'avait certainement pas impliqué son frère dans cette histoire. Il n'aurait jamais accepté de le mettre en danger. Il était inutile de se tourner vers lui pour espérer en apprendre plus. Sam refuserait de parler de toute façon et Castiel ne pouvait pas l'y contraindre. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Il savait que Dean serait alors incapable de le lui pardonner.

Benny était une autre possibilité. Mais Castiel doutait que son petit ami se soit tourné vers lui. Il le considérait comme un ami plus que comme un collègue. L'impliquer signifiait le mettre en danger. Et mettre également en danger Castiel. Benny refuserait de le faire disparaître sans avoir plus d'informations et la certitude de pouvoir arrêter Castiel ensuite. Dean le savait. Il était convaincu qu'il n'avait pas fait appel à lui. Cela valait également pour ses autres collègues. Aucun n'accepterait de l'aider sans contrepartie. ET puisque Dean ne voulait pas faire tomber Castiel, il ne pouvait pas agir par la voie officielle. Il avait forcément dû choisir quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Non, il ne mettrait jamais son frère ou ses amis en danger. Il sait qu'en les impliquant, il leur ferait courir un risque. Il les aime bien trop pour ça. Il préfèrerait encore se faire rattraper que de demander leur aide. Et s'il avait fait appel à qui que ce soit au FBI, on sera déjà derrière les barreaux toi et moi. Personne n'accepterait de l'aider sans une contrepartie. C'est forcément quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Sauf que tu ne sais pas qui.

Castiel avait souvent écouté Dean lui parler de sa famille et des amis. Il n'avait jamais évoqué qui que ce soit avec un tel talent et de telles capacités. Cette personne devait forcément s'y connaître suffisamment en informatique pour accéder à tout un tas de données confidentielles.

\- Si Dean avait parlé d'une personne dans son entourage capable d'une telle chose, il s'en souviendrait forcément.

\- Non je ne sais pas … et les possibilités sont trop nombreuses pour que je sache par où commencer. Ça pourrait être quelqu'un qu'il a arrêté par le passé et sur lequel il a un moyen de pression. Ça pourrait être un ancien agent du FBI. Ou à vrai dire, n'importe qui. Je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont je dois m'y prendre.

Il espérait que Balthazar serait à même de lui suggérer un plan. Il avait besoin d'aide. Et s'il n'aurait pas voulu l'admettre en temps normal, il n'avait aucune honte à le faire maintenant. Il avait perdu l'homme qu'il aimait et il estimait avoir le droit d'être bouleversé par les évènements.

\- Est-ce que tu es sûr au moins qu'il a pris la fuite ? demanda finalement Balthazar après quelques secondes.

Castiel releva la tête aussitôt. L'idée lui avait effectivement traversé l'esprit mais il l'avait écarté presque aussitôt. Heureusement pour lui, Balthazar était bien plus lucide et plus à même de réfléchir à toutes les possibilités. Car il existait effectivement une infime chance que Dean ne soit pas parti de son plein gré. Qu'il ait été contraint de le faire.

\- A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? demanda t-il alors.

\- Je ne connais pas vraiment Dean mais je sais qu'il t'aime. Je n'ai aucun doute sur la sincérité de ses sentiments pour toi. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait voulu partir quand il est évident qu'il est totalement amoureux de toi. Alors peut être … peut être qu'il ne le voulait pas et peut être qu'on ne lui a pas laissé le choix.

\- Tu penses qu'il aurait pu être enlevé ?

\- Je pense que c'est une possibilité qu'on ne doit pas écarter.

\- Si quelqu'un s'était introduit dans la maison ce matin, je l'aurais forcément entendu. L'alarme se serait déclenchée. Les gardes l'auraient intercepté.

\- Sauf si ce quelqu'un savait comment désactiver l'alarme ou comment contourner les gardes pour ne pas être vu.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris. Il voyait parfaitement ce que Balthazar sous entendait par là. Il était possible que la personne qui ait enlevé Dean fasse parti de l'organisation. Qu'il ait eu suffisamment d'informations pour ne pas déclencher l'alarme ou alerter les gardes de son arrivée. Il aurait dû y penser avant. Il aurait dû envisager cette possibilité par lui-même. Car il était évident que Dean avait des ennemis au sein de l'organisation. Gabriel pour commencer. Crowley également. Ils avaient pu décider de l'éliminer discrètement. Ils avaient peut-être même forcé le jeune homme à écrire cette lettre pour que Castiel ne songe pas une seule seconde à un enlèvement. C'était un peu tiré par les cheveux mais c'était plausible.

\- Si c'est le cas, je les tuerais, souffla t-il sans réellement s'en rendre compte.

Il espérait vraiment que Balthazar était de son côté. Car avouer ainsi qu'il était prêt à tuer ses associés pour Dean risquait de le compromettre sérieusement si son collègue le dénonçait. Il espérait qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'un stratagème pour lui faire avouer vers qui sa loyauté allait et le coincer ensuite.

\- Tu aurais tous les droits de le faire. Crois moi, je ne t'en blâmerais pas si c'était le cas mais … on devrait peut-être s'assurer que l'un des nôtres est impliqué avant d'envisager de tuer qui que ce soit.

\- On ? répéta Castiel surpris.

\- On, oui. Je vais t'aider Castiel. Pas parce que je t'apprécie et certainement pas parce que j'aime Dean mais parce que je t'ai trahi en l'embrassant et que j'estime que je te suis redevable.

\- Redevable de quoi ?

\- De ne pas avoir tenté de me tuer. Ce qui n'a pas dû être simple quand on voit ce que tu es prêt à faire quand il s'agit de Dean.

Castiel hocha alors la tête, soulagé. Il ne pouvait pas jurer que Balthazar était sincère. Il avait toutefois envie de le croire. Il se sentait moins seul.

\- C'est pour lui que je n'ai rien fait. Je sais qu'il n'aurait jamais pu accepter que je te tue. Il aurait pensé que tout était de sa faute. Et je l'aurais perdu.

\- Peu importe pour qui tu l'as fait. Je suis en vie et que je le doive à toi ou à Dean, ça me pousse à vouloir t'aider. Et désolé de te le dire Castiel mais je pense que tu n'auras aucun autre allié dans cette histoire. Tu n'as que moi.

C'était vrai bien sûr. Castiel ne pouvait pas compter sur Crowley, Gabriel ou n'importe lequel de ses autres collègues. Aucun ne se soucierait du sort de Dean. Bien au contraire. Ils prendraient sa fuite comme la preuve qu'il les avait trahis et ils se mettraient en tête de l'éliminer. S'ils n'étaient pas impliqués dans son enlèvement, ils refuseraient tout de même de l'aider.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda t-il finalement.

\- Je vais commencer par me renseigner pour savoir si oui ou non quelqu'un est de chez nous est impliqué dans son enlèvement. Il a peut-être été kidnappé. Ou il a peut-être subi des pressions l'obligeant à partir. On doit avant tout écarté ces deux possibilités avant d'imaginer quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il est évident que tu ne peux pas toi-même poser ces questions. Les gens refuseraient de te parler et s'ils ne sont pas impliqués, tes questions les pousseraient à prévenir Crowley et Dean deviendrait aussitôt leur cible. Si ça vient de moi, ce sera plus discret … moins dangereux. Je sais exactement à qui m'adresser pour obtenir des réponses. Fais-moi confiance.

Ce dernier mot était difficile à entendre. Castiel n'accordait pas facilement sa confiance. Il l'avait toutefois donné à Dean sans réellement se poser de questions. Et par deux fois, le jeune homme l'avait trahi sans réellement hésiter. Ou peut être seulement une fois s'il n'était pas parti de son plein gré. Néanmoins, si on avait exercé des pressions sur lui pour le faire partir, il aurait dû lui en parler. Il aurait dû savoir que Castiel avait toujours une solution. Qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui.

\- De ton côté, tu devrais fouiller dans ses affaires. Et peut-être dans son passé aussi. Voir si tu peux trouver quelqu'un qui aurait été suffisamment qualifié pour l'aider à disparaitre. Je vais demander à un de mes amis de te contacter. Tu peux avoir totalement confiance en lui. Il ne parlera pas. Il ne veut pas être impliqué dans nos histoires de toute façon. Il travaille juste pour moi parfois … pour une belle somme d'argent mais ce ne sera pas un problème pour toi n'est-ce-pas ?

Castiel n'avait pas besoin de répondre. Balthazar savait que l'argent n'était pas un problème. Il était au moins aussi riche que lui. Payer des sommes ridicules pour avoir des informations sur Dean était totalement faisable.

\- Tu es sûr qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? demanda t-il toutefois.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il ne parlera pas à Crowley en tout cas. Personne de chez nous ne connait son existence et cela lui convient parfaitement. Il est un peu … non beaucoup … paranoïaque. Il est convaincu qu'il existe une conspiration dont le but est de le tuer lui spécifiquement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi et à vrai dire, je m'en fiche pas mal du moment qu'il me rend des services. Il t'aidera aussi du moment que c'est moi qui t'envoie vers lui.

Castiel fut une nouvelle fois soulagé par ce qu'il entendait. Il avait peut-être tort de faire ainsi confiance à Balthazar. Il ne le connaissait que trop peu pour être sûr qu'il ne risquait pas de le trahir. Mais il se sentait seul et abandonné. Et il n'avait personne d'autre vers qui se tourner. Il avait besoin qu'on l'aide. Besoin de retrouver Dean pour que tout aille enfin mieux pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas continuer sans le jeune homme. Il était incapable de se reconstruire sans lui à ses côtés. Il était inconcevable qu'il ne fasse rien. Il était prêt à tous les risques pour le jeune homme. Même si cela devait lui couter la vie.

\- Merci pour ton aide Balthazar. Je dois reconnaître que je suis surpris. De toute évidence, ta réputation n'est pas … je n'aurais pas dû croire bêtement ce qu'on me disait de toi jusque-là.

\- Tout n'est pas vrai dans ce qu'on dit. Je suis effectivement un séducteur. Et je suis ^plutôt superficiel. Mais je sais aussi me rendre utile quand c'est nécessaire. Il m'arrive même de faire les bons choix parfois. Et t'aider … ce n'est pas uniquement une question de rétablir l'équilibre après t'avoir trahi et embrassé l'homme que tu aimes. C'est aussi ce qui me semble le plus juste à faire. On va retrouver Dean ensemble. Tu pourras me remercier ensuite.

\- Comment pourrais je te remercier ?

\- Tu pourrais me laisser coucher avec lui au moins une fois pour que je sache enfin ce qu'il vaut au lit ? Ou tu pourrais me laisser assister à vos ébats ?

\- Tu sais parfaitement que je ne ferais rien de tout ça.

\- On peut toujours rêver non ?

Castiel se surprit à sourire, amusé. Dean avait été le seul jusque-là à réussir ce miracle. Mais Balthazar lui ressemblait sur certains aspects. Il avait le même sens de l'humour. La même capacité à plaisanter même dans les situations les plus sérieuses. Dean et lui auraient pu être amis si la situation avait été différente.

\- Tu peux continuer à rêver oui. Mais Dean est à moi. Tu ferais bien ne pas l'oublier.

\- Oh crois moi, il s'est chargé de me le rappeler la dernière fois. Et tu es un sacré chanceux Castiel. J'espère au moins que tu en as conscience.

\- Si ce n'était pas le cas, je le laisserais partir. Il y a une raison pour laquelle je refuse l'idée qu'il soit loin de moi.

\- Sans doute oui.

Castiel savait qu'il avait de la chance. Rencontrer la personne qui vous donnait envie de vous engager était quelque chose de rare et de précieux. Surtout pour un homme comme lui. Il n'avait jamais voulu de cette vie mais il ne pouvait pas en imaginer une autre à présent. Et cela ne lui faisait pas peur. Vieillir à côté de Dean ne l'effrayait pas. Bien au contraire. C'était un cadeau. Une bénédiction. Il en avait conscience et c'était pour cela qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de baisser les bras avant d'avoir retrouvé le jeune homme.

\- Je vais appeler mon contact ce matin et me mettre ensuite en quête d'informations su ton petit ami. Je te rappellerais dès que j'en saurais plus. Si tu trouves quelque chose de ton côté, préviens moi et on étudiera tout ça ensemble. Ça te va ?

\- Ça me va oui et … merci.

\- Ne me remercie pas Castiel.

\- Mais je …

\- Non, tu pourras le faire mais seulement quand tout sera rentré dan l'ordre d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

Balthazar le salua alors avant de raccrocher. Castiel resta de longues secondes immobile, le téléphone toujours collé contre son oreille. Il avait encore du mal à comprendre et à assimiler ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il était totalement stupéfait d'avoir ainsi obtenu l'aide de Balthazar sans avoir à la demander. Il avait souffert de la perte de Gabriel. Pendant de nombreuses années, son bras droit avait été le seul qu'il considérait comme un ami. Mais il avait peut-être trouvé quelqu'un d'autre vers qui se tourner à présent. Il allait peut-être ressortir gagnant de cette histoire. Il aurait Dean et un nouveau bras droit. C'était plus que ce qu'il pensait avoir avant le départ de son petit ami.

Bien sûr, même si l'idée était plaisante, ce n'était définitivement pas le moment d'y penser. Il avait plus important à faire. Il devait commencer par fouiller dans les affaires de Dean et voir s'il trouvait le moindre indice. Il en doutait. Il savait que son petit ami était consciencieux et intelligent. Il n'avait certainement pas laissé la moindre trace derrière lui s'il avait choisi de fuir. Mais il devait faire quelque chose. Attendre l'appel du contact de Balthazar sans bouger était inconcevable. Il avait peur que le chagrin l'envahisse à nouveau s'il restait inactif.

Il se leva donc du lit, déterminé. Il ne savait pas encore ce qui c'était passé mais il était convaincu qu'il finirait par découvrir la vérité. Peu importerait alors que Dean ait choisi de partir ou qu'il y ait été contraint, il allait le retrouver. Il prendrait ensuite le temps de parler avec lui. Il le convaincrait ensuite de rester si c'était nécessaire.

Il s'était plusieurs fois promis de ne jamais laisser quoi que ce soit ou qui que ce soit se mettre en travers de son chemin. C'était vrai dans sa vie professionnelle et dans sa vie personnelle. Il avait toujours tout fait pour avoir ce qu'il avait. Et à cet instant précis, il n'y avait rien qu'il désirait plus que d'avoir son petit ami à ses côtés à nouveau. C'était son seul objectif pour le moment. Il allait l'atteindre. Il ne devait surtout pas en douter.


	23. Soutien

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 23. Balthazar fait son apparition et les choses se compliquent considérablement pour Dean.**

 **Merci à Elyrine qui a pris sur son temps pour le corriger et merci à vous de me lire, de m'écrire, ...**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Who knew de Pink**

 **Chapitre 23 : Soutien**

 _« Il n'est pas bon de s'appuyer sur un homme car c'est un soutien mouvant. »_

 _Proverbe Maori_

Charlie avait tout organisé à la perfection. Dean n'avait aucune idée de sa destination finale. Il recevait des indications ponctuelles pour savoir dans quelle direction se rendre sans jamais avoir un nom de ville ou même d'Etat. Il savait pourquoi Charlie avait choisi de procéder ainsi. Elle lui épargnait d'avoir à s'interroger sur ce qu'il ferait une fois sur place, à monter un plan pour sa cacher ou à tenter d'imaginer s'il pourrait se plaire à terme dans ce nouveau lieu. Elle voulait qu'il soit concentré sur sa conduite et sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Qu'il soit à l'affut du moindre signe qu'on le suivait ou qu'il avait été repéré. Trop penser à l'objectif le mettait en danger et Charlie le savait.

Dean se contentait donc de conduire. Il avait récupéré un téléphone jetable dans une boutique puis communiquer le numéro à son amie pour qu'elle puisse le joindre. Il ne savait pas combien de kilomètres il avait fait depuis cet arrêt. Il n'avait aucune idée de la distance qu'il avait mise entre Castel et lui depuis qu'il était parti.

Castiel. Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui. Il était probablement réveillé à présent. Il avait sans doute trouvé sa lettre. Et il l'avait lu. Dean se demandait s'il était en colère ou juste triste. S'il avait pleuré ou tout cassé dans la cuisine. Il se demandait s'il s'était lancé à sa poursuite ou s'il s'était contenté de passer à autre chose.

Le jeune homme savait bien qu'il avait agi avec lâcheté. Il avait pris la fuite alors qu'il avait promis de toujours se montrer honnête envers son petit ami. Et comme il s'y était attendu, la culpabilité le rongeait littéralement de l'intérieur depuis son départ. Il ne roulait que depuis trois heures et déjà, il avait la sensation qu'on lui avait arraché un membre. Qu'on avait sorti son cœur de sa poitrine et qu'on l'avait brisé en mille morceaux sous ses yeux. Le pire était qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il était le seul responsable de son état.

Il n'avait toutefois pas l'intention de faire demi-tour. Il savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Il en souffrait et Castiel aussi sans doute. Mais il était convaincu que cela finirait par payer. Qu'en définitive, ce serait bien mieux ainsi pour eux deux.

Dean allait devoir se construire une nouvelle vie loin de tout et tous les gens qu'il aimait. Il allait devoir se trouver un nouveau métier et se faire, peut-être, de nouveaux amis. Il devrait trouver une nouvelle raison de se lever le matin. Ce ne serait pas simple. Il n'était plus un enfant et il n'avait plus la même capacité à repartir de zéro sans être inquiet. Il n'était toutefois pas vieux même s'il en avait parfois l'impression après tout ce qu'il avait traversé. A tout juste vingt-six ans, il avait encore de nombreuses années devant lui. Et la capacité de rebondir pour repartir de l'avant. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il voulait croire. S'il perdait cet espoir maintenant, il était inutile de continuer. Autant faire demi-tour et retourner près de Castiel. Ce qu'il refusait catégoriquement de faire.

Pourtant, il aimait toujours son petit ami de toutes ses forces. Il espérait sincèrement que tout irait bien pour lui. Qu'il réussirait à remonter la pente et à se reconstruire sans lui. Il espérait qu'il réussirait à passer outre cet abandon et peut être à trouver quelqu'un d'autre avec qui poursuivre sa route.

C'était paradoxal mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il n'avait pas menti dans sa lettre. Et il espérait que Castiel saurait lire entre les lignes et qu'il ne douterait pas de la véracité de ses propos. De sa franchise et de son honnêteté. Il n'était pas parti parce qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Bien au contraire. Il était parti parce qu'il avait peur de cesser de l'aimer.

Dean reçut de nouvelles instructions de Charlie et quitta la route sur laquelle il roulait depuis un moment maintenant pour prendre la direction de la prochaine ville. Il allait avoir besoin de s'arrêter rapidement. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille et son estomac commençait à protester. Il n'avait pas le luxe de s'installer dans un restaurant et de prendre son petit déjeuner à table. Il était déjà loin mais il était probable qu'on l'ait suivi. Même s'il n'avait vu personne, il préférait rester prudent.

Il opta donc pour une station-service juste à l'entrée de la ville. Il en informa Charlie pour qu'elle puisse accéder à leurs caméras de sécurité et faire disparaitre toute trace de son passage avant d'entrer sur le parking. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réservoir. L'Impala consommait beaucoup d'essence et il était plus prudent de refaire le plein. Il en profiterait également pour acheter de quoi tenir la journée et pour faire un tour aux toilettes. Il n'aurait alors plus à s'arrêter avant un moment et pourrait mettre un peu plus de distance entre Castiel et lui.

Une fois son réservoir plein, il pénétra dans la petite boutique. Il était heureusement seul avec le vendeur qui ne semblait pas prêter attention à lui. Il était occupé à taper sur son téléphone, sans doute par ennui. Dean devait se montrer efficace et de ne pas perdre trop de temps. Il attrapa plusieurs bouteilles d'eau, une bouteille de soda, deux sandwiches et deux paquets de gâteaux. Il se servit ensuite un café puis rejoignit le comptoir. L'homme derrière posa son téléphone et commença à enregistrer ses articles sans même lever les yeux sur lui. Dean aurait sans doute trouvé tout cela particulièrement malpoli dans d'autres circonstances. Mais c'était finalement une bonne chose dans son cas. Le vendeur ne se souviendrait pas de son visage si toutefois on venait l'interroger.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux paquets de cigarettes derrière le comptoir. Il était probablement temps pour lui d'arrêter mais le tabac l'avait toujours calmé jusque-là quand il était nerveux. Il en demanda donc trois paquets puis attrapa un briquet avant de régler ses achats.

Quand il ressortit, il jeta ses sacs sur le siège passager de sa voiture avant de se diriger vers les toilettes. Ils étaient vides et Dean en fut soulagé. Une fois sa vessie vidée, il se lava rapidement les mains puis jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux et les traits tirés. Il semblait épuisé. Il l'était. Peu importait qu'il ait dormi plusieurs heures. Les événements de ces derniers jours pesaient sur lui. Et ce n'était que le début. Il savait que le pire restait encore à venir.

Il s'essuya les mains sur son pantalon avant de pousser la porte pour sortir des toilettes. Il avait la tête baissée pour qu'on ne puisse pas voir son visage et les yeux rivés sur le sol pour éviter de croire le regard de qui que ce soit. Malheureusement, cela l'empêchait de s'assurer que personne ne se trouvait sur son chemin. Et après seulement quelques pas, il heurta violemment une autre personne. Il recula alors sous l'effet du choix puis releva la tête pour s'excuser. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Balthazar, il sentit son cœur manquer un battement dans sa poitrine alors que l'adrénaline affluait dans ses veines. Une alarme s'enclencha dans son cerveau et il sut aussitôt qu'il devait fuir. Balthazar n'était pas là par hasard. Et il était probable qu'il ne soit pas seul.

\- Dean, souffla Balthazar en avançant une main dans sa direction.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, paniqué. Il vit ensuite volte-face rapidement puis se mit à courir. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il allait. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à la meilleure manière d'échapper à son ancien camarade. Il voulait juste partir. Disparaitre. Il ne savait pas comment Balthazar avait pu le trouver. Il ne savait pas si Castiel savait qu'il était là. Il ne pouvait pas rester et attendre de voir ce que son ancien compagnon lui voulait. Il devait fuir. Il courut durant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, laissant derrière lui sa voiture et ses affaires. C'était stupide. Il allait avoir besoin d'un véhicule pour s'échapper. Et il détestait l'idée d'abandonner sa précieuse voiture derrière lui. Mais à cet instant précis, il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête. Partir. Peu importait comment. Il volerait une voiture s'il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne surtout pas être rattrapé.

Il aurait toutefois du savoir que Balthazar ne le laisserait pas faire. Il l'avait vu à l'œuvre. Il était doué. Peut-être pas autant que Castiel mais certainement tout autant que Dean. Il ne semblait pas prêt à le laisser lui échapper. Il courrait derrière lui et se rapprochait au fil des secondes. Dean tenta d'accélérer mais il était fatigué et ses muscles étaient douloureux. Il contourna un bâtiment mais ne s'arrêta pas. Il ne pouvait pas reprendre son souffle. Il ne pouvait pas se reposer. Il devait continuer à courir. Et il l'aurait probablement fait jusqu'à s'effondrer si Balthazar n'avait pas choisi ce moment pour l'interpeler.

\- Dean, pense à ta famille. Demande-toi si Castiel ne se tournera pas vers eux pour te retrouver.

C'était la formule magique pour l'immobiliser. Balthazar le savait. Il n'ignorait pas l'importance que ses proches avaient pour Dean. Ils en avaient vaguement parlé à quelques reprises. Le jeune homme s'arrête alors et fit volte-face pour dévisager son compagnon.

\- Il ne leur fera pas de mal, protesta t-il.

Il avait besoin de croire que Castiel l'aimait suffisamment pour ne pas s'en prendre à Sam et aux membres de sa famille. Il l'avait précisé dans sa lettre. Aucun n'était au courant de l'endroit où il se rendait. Lui-même l'ignorait/. Il était inutile de les interroger.

\- J'aimerais en être aussi sûr que toi, jeta Balthazar en s'approchant de lui.

Dean ne pouvait pas prendre le risque. Il ne pouvait pas mettre ses proches en danger. Si on lui imposait ce choix, il préférait encore retourner auprès de Castiel. Il ne choisirait jamais son bien être avant celui des gens qu'il aimait.

\- Tu vas me ramener là-bas ? demanda t-il finalement.

Balthazar ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il combla la distance qui les séparait puis posa une main sur son épaule.

\- On en discutera dans un moment. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai besoin que tu te calmes. Tu vas finir par perdre connaissance si tu continues à respirer de la sorte. Et je refuse de te porter.

Dean ne réalisa alors qu'à ce moment-là qu'il était effectivement sur le point de faire une crise d'angoisse. Il respira trop vite et son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il avait la tête qui tournait. Balthazar avait raison. Il devait avant tout retrouver son calme. Reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions puis envisager la suite. Et chercher une issue. Une solution. Une chose après l'autre. Il ne pourrait jamais se montrer efficace dans son état.

Il ferma donc les yeux et compta doucement jusqu'à vingt dans sa tête. Il se concentra sur sa respiration. Il se força à prendre de grande inspiration puis à expirer lentement par le nez. Il finit par sentir son cœur ralentir le rythme de ses battements alors qu'il parvenait enfin à respirer plus calmement. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Balthazar souriait.

\- Parfait. Maintenant suis-moi.

Dean sentit la panique le gagner à nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas repartir. Il ne pouvait pas échouer.

\- Non, je … je ne te laisserais pas faire. Je ne peux pas retourner là-bas. Je ne peux pas … pas maintenant. Pas après tout ça. Balthazar, s'il te plait. Tue moi mais ne me force pas à repartir avec toi.

Il ne voulait pas mourir mais il était prêt à tout pour tenter de convaincre son compagnon. Il avait besoin que Balthazar comprenne combien partir était important pour lui. Il voulait espérer qu'il finirait par le laisser partir. Ce qui était sans doute stupide et complètement dingue. Mais c'était la seule chose à laquelle se raccrocher pour le moment.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais te ramener à Castiel. Mais je crois qu'on a bien besoin de discuter tous les deux. On a des choses à se dire et on ne le fera pas dans cette impasse. Je vais nous prendre une chambre d'hôtel et on prendra le temps de discuter de tout ça. D'accord ?

Dean avait envie de dire non. L'idée d'être enfermé dans une chambre d'hôtel avec Balthazar ne le réjouissait pas vraiment. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il n'avait toutefois pas d'autre choix. Il devait suivre Balthazar et attendre le bon moment pour prendre la fuite à nouveau. Il allait peut-être avoir besoin de recourir à la violence. Assommer son compagnon pour lui échapper. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas simple de tromper sa vigilance. Mais une nouvelle fois, il était prêt à tout. Il devait commencer par entrer dans le jeu de Balthazar et lui faire croire qu'il avait réussi à le convaincre.

Il hocha donc la tête puis suivit son compagnon calmement. Balthazar le surveillait du coin de l'œil, visiblement inquiet de le voir tenter de fuir à nouveau. Ce que Dean ne ferait pas. Du moins pas immédiatement. Il était encore essoufflé et il aurait stupide de tenter quoi que ce soit dans son état.

Balthazar le conduisit jusqu'à un petit hôtel non loin de la station-service. Dean pria pour que personne ne touche à sa voiture pendant son absence. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir été sur le point de l'abandonner. Elle méritait mieux que ça.

Balthazar ferma la porte de la chambre derrière eux puis prit la peine de tourner le verrou. Dean lui jeta un coup d'œil agacé mais ne dit rien. Il savait que son compagnon ne lui faisait pas confiance et il pouvait facilement le comprendre.

\- Assieds-toi une seconde, l'encouragea Balthazar en indiquant le lit du menton.

Dean secoua la tête. Il n'allait certainement pas suivre les ordres de son compagnon comme un chien qu'on avait dressé pour le faire. Il ne détestait pas Balthazar. Il avait même appris à l'apprécier avec le temps. Mais après ce qui était arrivé entre eux, la simple idée d'être seul avec lui dans une chambre d'hôtel ne lui plaisait pas.

\- Non, je ne vais pas m'asseoir. Dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

\- Je ne vais pas tirer avantage de toi Dean. Je ne demandais pas de t'asseoir sur ce lit pour te sauter ensuite dessus. Je ne suis pas désespéré à ce point. Je voulais juste que tu te calmes et que tu te reposes. Mais si tu préfères rester debout alors parfait. C'est toi qui voit.

Dean devait reconnaître que ses muscles étaient douloureux. Il aurait bien voulu prendre quelques secondes pour retrouver des forces. Mais il devait rester sur ses gardes. Il ne savait pas encore ce que Balthazar avait en tête.

\- C'est Castiel qui t'envoie je suppose ? Est-ce qu'il va débarquer ici ? Est-ce que tu l'as prévenu que tu m'avais retrouvé ?

\- Non, il ne le sait pas encore. Et oui … c'est effectivement lui qui m'a demandé de te retrouver … ou plutôt … quand il a constaté ton départ, il pensait que tu étais avec moi. Il m'a appelé et m'a expliqué la situation. Je lui ai proposé mon aide parce que j'étais convaincu de pouvoir te mettre la main dessus. De toute évidence, j'avais raison.

\- Et donc tu vas me livrer à lui ? Qu'est-ce que tu espères obtenir en échange ?

Balthazar ricana alors une seconde avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. Il étendit ses longues jambes devant lui et appuya ses mains derrière lui sur le matelas. Il semblait calme et décontracté. Sûr de lui. Dean le détestait à cet instant précis. Il n'en revenait pas de la rapidité avec laquelle il l'avait retrouvé.

\- Je n'espérais rien obtenir en retour. Je n'attends rien de Castiel. Je doute qu'il ait quoi que ce soit à m'offrir de toute façon. Il est affaibli et son influence n'est plus la même depuis quelques temps.

\- Donc tu lui as proposé ton aide juste parce que tu voulais … tu en avais envie ? J'ai du mal à le croire.

Dean ne connaissait pas Balthazar par cœur mais il en savait suffisamment sur lui pour être convaincu qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Il ne faisait rien par générosité ou par gentillesse. Il n'agissait que lorsqu'il était sûr que cela pourrait lui être bénéfique. Et il était convaincu que cette fois ne faisait pas exception.

\- Je lui ai proposé mon aide parce qu'il était préférable pour toi que ce soit moi qui te trouve. Imagine ce qui aurait pu t'arriver si Gabriel ou Crowley t'avaient mis la main dessus ? Honnêtement, tu serais sans doute déjà mort.

Dean devait reconnaître que son compagnon marquait un point. Il savait combien Gabriel le détestait. Et il était convaincu que Crowley souhaitait également se débarrasser de lui. Il était effectivement préférable pour lui d'être confronté à balthazar. Même si cela ne lui en disait pas vraiment plus sur ce qu'il avait en tête le concernant.

\- D'accord, tu ne vas peut-être pas me tuer. Mais franchement, je te l'ai dit, je préfère mourir que de retourner là-bas. Je ne peux pas rester. Je ne peux pas, insista t-il.

\- C'était si horrible que ça ? je croyais que tu aimais Castiel.

\- Je l'aime oui. Je l'aime plus que tout au monde. Mais je suis convaincu que je finirais par le détester si je reste. On finira par se faire mutuellement du mal et … cela nous conduira à notre perte. Je refuse de laisser tout cela se passer. Je devais partir pour nous sauver tous les deux.

\- Tu sais que pour quiconque n'a pas tous les éléments de cette histoire, ça sonne comme une excuse stupide ?

Dean savait que son choix n'avait sans doute aucun sens pour Balthazar. Castiel lui-même n'était peut pas en mesure de comprendre. Mais il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il avait pris la seule décision possible. Castiel et lui ne pouvaient pas continuer à vivre ensemble. Pas quand ils étaient aussi différents.

\- J'ai appris des choses sur lui que je ne peux pas accepter. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Il n'a pas changé depuis qu'on est ici. Il a juste … c'est moi qui refusait de voir qu'il était vraiment. Et quand j'en ai pris conscience alors j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas l'accepter. Je ne peux pas devenir un … un criminel. Je ne peux pas fermer les yeux sur les horreurs qu'il commet. Si j'étais resté, j'aurais fini par changer à mon tour. J'aurais fini par devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Je lui en aurais voulu et j'aurais fini par le détester. Je ne veux pas en arriver là.

Balthazar l'écoutait avec attention mais ne semblait pas convaincu. Dean supposait que le concept était un peu trop abstrait pour lui. Il ne pouvait sans doute pas comprendre qu'on en arrive à se détester soi-même. Il était bien trop orgueilleux pour ça.

\- Disons que Castiel et moi sommes juste trop différents pour que ça fonctionne. Nous appartenons à deux mondes opposés et c'est … ça ne pourra jamais fonctionner. Alors peu importe que je l'aime. Nous ne serons jamais heureux ensemble.

\- Mais vous l'étiez depuis le début non ? Différents je veux dire ?

\- Oui bien sûr. Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne l'ai compris que récemment parce que j'étais aveuglé par mes sentiments et … tu sais quoi, je n'ai pas à me justifier ou à expliquer mes décisions. C'est à toi de me dire ce que tu fais là ? A toi de m'expliquer ce que tu comptes faire de moi maintenant !

Balthazar hocha la tête en souriant à nouveau. Il aimait faire durer le suspense. Il aimait l'idée d'être le seul à savoir. D'avoir tout le pouvoir. Mais Dean en avait assez de son petit manège. Il était fatigué et à bout de patience. Il avait besoin de savoir.

\- Balthazar, parle-moi ! exigea t-il alors.

\- Et bien à vrai dire, jusque-là, je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je voulais faire de toi. Je pensais pouvoir te convaincre de rentrer sans doute. Peut-être d'arranger les choses entre Castiel et toi.

\- Ce n'est pas d'un thérapeute dont j'ai besoin ou d'un conseiller conjugal ! J'ai besoin … je crois que j'ai besoin d'un ami.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais considérer Balthazar comme tel. Il ne pourrait jamais avoir totalement confiance en lui. Mais il avait besoin de son aide pour s'enfuir. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir avoir le dessus sur lui. Il espérait que ses arguments suffiraient à el convaincre de le laisser partir.

\- Tu me demandes de ne pas prévenir Castiel ? de te laisser partir et de ne pas l'avertir que je t'ai retrouvé ?

\- Je te demande de faire ce qui est juste. Tu dis agir de façon désintéressée alors prouve le moi ! Laisse-moi partir. Tout ça ne te concerne pas.

\- Dean, assieds-toi, exigea Balthazar à nouveau.

Cette fois, le jeune homme fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Il en avait besoin pour tenter de reposer un peu ses muscles au cas où il devrait courir à nouveau. Et il savait qu'il était également dans son intérêt de faire plaisir à son compagnon. Il continuait à vouloir faire pencher la balance en sa faveur.

\- Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir sur moi, confia balthazar.

Dean le dévisagea une seconde, surpris. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que son compagnon cherchait. Pourquoi il semblait avoir enfin de se confier à lui quand ils n'étaient pas amis ? Son comportement ne collait pas avec ce qu'il savait de lui. Ou avec ce qu'on lui avait de son comportement. Mais il le garda pour lui. Une nouvelle fois, il devait jouer son rôle et rentrer dans le jeu de Balthazar.

\- Je suis un criminel. On le sait tous les deux. Je ne cherche pas à le nier. Je suis sans doute même un monstre aux yeux des gens qu'on dit « normaux ». Mais je l'assume et j'en tire même une certaine fierté. Je suis qui je suis et je me fiche de ce que les autres peuvent en penser.

Il s'interrompit alors pour observer Dean droit dans les yeux.

\- J'ai tué des gens … des gens qui le méritaient selon moi. Des gens mauvais. Cruels. Je ne le regrette pas. Mais si demain, le frère, la sœur ou un proche de mes victimes venaient pour me tuer, je ne le leur reprocherais pas. Je ne dis pas que je me laisserais faire. Je ne suis pas suicidaire. Mais je comprendrais leur geste. Parce je crois au libre arbitre … je crois au droit de chacun de prendre ses décisions. Je ne m'opposerais jamais au choix que quelqu'un fera même s'il n'est pas celui que j'aurais fait moi.

Dean ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que balthazar voulait lui dire mais il pouvait sentir que son petit discours allait dans son sens. Il avait envie de croire que ce qu'il entendait finirait par jouer en sa faveur.

\- Ces gens que j'ai tué … j'avais du respect pour eux. Je ne les ai pas éliminés parce qu'il avait fait les mauvais choix … je l'ai fait parce que j'avais décidé de le faire. Ça n'a peut-être aucun sens pour toi mais pour moi, ça change tout. Je respecterais toujours les gens qui sont capables de faire leurs propres choix et de les assumer ensuite. Ceux qui agissent tout en sachant que cela pourrait leur retomber dessus. Et c'est pour ça que je n'appellerais pas Castiel pour lui dire que je t'ai retrouvé.

\- Tu … quoi ? demanda Dean, perdu.

Il avait la sensation d'avoir été transporté dans une dimension où plus rien n'avait de sens. Où tous ses repères s'étaient envolés. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il entendait. Il n'en revenait pas de ce que Balthazar venait de lui dire. Ce n'était pas possible. Il devait probablement rêver. Ou peut-être avait-il perdu connaissance pendant sa crise de panique dans l'impasse et tout ceci n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Ce n'était pas possible autrement.

\- Je ne vais pas te dénoncer à Castiel. Je ne vais pas lui dire où tu te trouves. Et si tu le souhaites, je peux même t'aider à disparaître.

Balthazar semblait si sincère qu'il avait envie de le croire. Il avait vraiment envie de croire qu'il existait une personne qui pouvait comprendre son choix ou au moins le respecter sans poser plus de questions. Quelqu'un qui avait tout à perdre à l'aider mais qui choisissait tout de même de couvrir ce risque parce qu'il estimait que c'était juste.

\- Mais tu … tu sais que tu … je croyais que tu avais peur de lui … peur de ce qu'il pourrait te faire ?

Balthazar ricana une seconde, visiblement amusé par ce qu'il entendait.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de Castiel. Je t'ai demandé de ne pas lui parler de notre baiser parce que j'avais peur de ce que cela me pousserait à faire pour me défendre. Mais je n'ai jamais eu peur de lui. Il est peut-être doué mais je le suis tout autant que lui. Et je sais également parfaitement mentir. Il ne saura rien.

\- S'il apprend que tu m'as aidé, il te tuera.

\- Il essaiera sans doute. Mais rien ne nous garantit qu'il réussira.

Dean était pourtant presque sûr que Balthazar n'avait aucune chance face à son petit ami. Castiel pouvait paraitre inoffensif mais il ne l'était pas. Il avait peut-être perdu de l'influence et de la crédibilité au sein de l'organisation. Il était toutefois toujours aussi dangereux. Et quand cela concernait Dean, il était pire encore. Il n'y avait qu'à voir ce qu'il avait fait au type qui avait menacé de le violer. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas que cela arrive à Balthazar. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas amis mais il ne méritait clairement pas un tel sort. Et pourtant, son aide pourrait lui être précieuse. Il avait des connexions et des contacts. Il pourrait aider Charlie. La soulager d'une partie du travail.

\- Le dernier homme à avoir posé la main sur moi sans mon accord s'est vu coupé deux doigts … et je ne te parle pas du reste de ce que Castiel lui a fait. Je pense qu'il est préférable pour toi de rester en retrait. Le simple fait que tu ne me dénonces pas est déjà un énorme coup de pouce pour moi. Je ne peux pas te demander plus.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que cet homme a pu te faire Dean mais les deux situations ne sont pas similaires. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te toucher sans ton accord. Si tu avais envie de te détendre disons de façon un peu moins traditionnelle, je ne dirais pas non. Mais je ne suis pas un violeur et je ne vais pas te demander de me payer pour mon aide d'une telle manière. Castiel n'aura aucune raison de me faire subir le même sort.

\- Il pourrait … il …

\- Il ne saura rien. Je ne te force pas Dean. Tu devrais prendre quelques minutes pour te reposer et réfléchir. On en discutera ensuite.

Dean avait envie de dire « oui ». Mais Balthazar avait raison. Il était stupide de prendre une décision sur un coup de tête. Pas quand il en allait de sa sécurité et de celle de son compagnon. Il devait prendre le temps d'y réfléchir. Et il n'était pas contre l'idée de se reposer un peu avant de faire son choix. Le lit semblait confortable.

\- C'est dingue … si j'avais su que tu étais prêt à m'aider … si j'avais deviné que tu serais aussi … ouvert d'esprit, je t'aurais appelé tout de suite. Ça m'aurait évité d'impliquer … disons d'impliquer quelqu'un d'autre.

Il aurait pu éviter à Charlie de se mettre en danger pour lui. Il ne voulait pas voir Balthazar souffrir mais s'il devait choisir entre la jeune femme et lui, il le ferait sans hésiter. Il aurait avoir cette information avant de se lancer. Cela lui aurait ôté un sérieux poids des épaules.

\- Il est encore temps de faire machine arrière. Tu peux appeler … la personne qui t'a aidée et lui dire que tu n'as plus besoin d'elle. Et tu pourrais me laisser m'occuper de tout. Je pourrais te faire quitter le pays ou même le continent dans la journée. Il te suffit de me donner le feu vert.

\- Je devrais y réfléchir. Je ne suis pas en train de te dire que je n'ai pas confiance en toi mais je … c'est encore un peu tôt pour que je fonce tête baissée. Laisse-moi quelques minutes pour réfléchir d'accord ?

\- Bien sûr Dean.

Balthazar semblait une nouvelle foi honnête. Mais Dean savait qu'il était un bon menteur. Il l'avait dit lui-même quelques minutes plus tôt. Il devait se méfier.

J'ai bien compris que tu n'avais pas peur de Castiel et si je continue à penser que c'est une erreur, je veux bien l'admettre mais … tu te rends compte au moins qu'en m'aidant à disparaître, tu vas aussi à l'encontre de ce que Crowley voudrait … de ce que Gabriel projetterait à ta place ? Tu n'as pas la sensation de les trahir ?

\- Est-ce que tu essaies de me convaincre de te livrer à eux Dean ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Je suis juste curieux.

Dean avait écouté Castiel lui répéter à de maintes reprises qu'il ne pouvait pas trahir Crowley. Qu'il ne pourrait pas faire quoi que ce soit contre lui. Sauf si cela concernait Dean. Mais c'était logique puisqu'il était amoureux de lui. Pour Balthazar, c'était différent. Le jeune homme avait toujours cru que tous les membres de l'organisation étaient loyaux et fidèles à leur patron. Visiblement, Balthazar faisait exception. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre comment c'était possible.

\- Je n'ai pas la sensation de le trahir en t'aidant. Il ne m'a pas donné l'ordre de te retrouver. Il ne m'a pas non plus donné l'ordre de te ramener. Il m'a juste dit de garder un œil sur toi au début de notre collaboration. Ce que je fais et que je continue à faire. Peut-être pas comme il l'aurait voulu mais peu importe. C'est une question d'interprétation je suppose.

\- Et Gabriel ?

\- Gabriel ne t'aime pas beaucoup. Il se méfie de toi. Mais il n'est pas mon patron et il n'est pas mon ami. Je ne lui dois rien.

\- Tu n'as pas peur qu'ils puissent l'interpréter différemment s'ils l'apprennent ?

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il l'apprenne exactement ?

Dean ne savait pas comment répondre à cette question. Il était toutefois convaincu que les deux hommes avaient des yeux et des oreilles partout. Si balthazar avait été capable de le retrouver aussi facilement, ils le pouvaient sans doute aussi. Et ils apprendraient alors la vérité sur ses agissements. Il aurait dû avoir peur.

\- Dean, je peux comprendre que mon attitude te surprenne. Je sais que tu ne t'attendais probablement pas à ça de moi. Mais je te l'ai dit. Je suis un partisan du libre arbitre. Et je considère qu'on ne doit pas empêcher quelqu'un de prendre les décisions qu'il souhaite. Si Gabriel décide de te tuer, je ne l'empêcherais pas. Pas plus que je ne tenterais de faire changer Crowley d'avis sur toi. Ils sont maitres de leur destin et toi du tien. Quant à moi … je suis juste là pour te tendre la main. Point final.

Pour Dean, ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter de cette explication. Quelque chose clochait et il avait besoin de savoir quoi avant de prendre sa décision d'accepter l'aide de Balthazar. S'il continuait à avoir des doutes, il refuserait. Il ne pouvait pas courir de risques. Mais pour le moment, il avait avant tout besoin de se reposer.

\- Si je m'allonge sur ce lit et que je ferme les yeux une minute, est-ce que tu en profiteras pour faire quelque chose d'inapproprié ?

Balthazar éclata alors de rire avant de se relever. Il secoua la tête puis s'éloigna de quelques pas.

\- Tu es attirant Dean mais tu n'es pas irrésistible.

\- Tu ne disais pas la même chose l'autre fois.

\- Peut-être pas mais je suis revenu à la raison. Et puis il est clair que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Je te l'ai dit. Je ne suis pas un violeur. Je ne vais pas te toucher pendant que tu dors. Je ne te promets pas que je ne te regarderais pas mais c'est juste pour veiller à ce que tu ne fasses pas de cauchemars.

Dean sourit alors, amusé. Il savait que Balthazar cherchait avant tout à détendre l'atmosphère. Peut être juste pour lui faire baisser sa garde. Il ne pouvait pas être sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un stratagème. Il était toutefois trop fatigué pour s'en soucier.

\- Je préfèrerais que tu ne me regardes pas. J'ai toujours trouvé que ça avait un côté pervers d'observer le gens pendant qu'ils dorment.

Il avait souvent tenu les mêmes propos à Castiel. Son petit ami avait la fâcheuse tendance de le regarder dormir. Parfois, Dean se réveillait dans la nuit et le trouvait au-dessus de lui, ses yeux rivés sur son visage. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être gêné par une telle attitude. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'observer quelqu'un avec autant d'attention pouvait avoir d'aussi satisfaisant.

\- Je ne suis pas un violeur mais un pervers ? Ça mérite réflexion. Il y a des tas de choses que j'aime faire et que tu considèrerais sans doute comme … anormal.

\- Je ne juge pas les gens sur leurs préférences. Je serais bien mal placé pour le faire.

Il avait toujours considéré que les gens devaient être libres de faire ce que bon leur semblait au lit et dans leur vie du moment qu'ils ne faisaient de mal à personne et que les deux parties – ou plus – étaient consentantes. Lui n'aurait pas aimé qu'on le juge sur ses préférences. Sur le fait qu'il adorait être passif. Qu'il voulait qu'on le domine au lit. Qu'il aimait la sensation du sexe d'un homme en lui … ou dans sa gorge. Le vieil adage disait vrai. « Ne fais pas à autrui ce que tu ne voudrais pas qu'on te fasse ». C'était plus vrai encore depuis qu'il était avec Castiel. Il avait découvert de nouvelles choses sur lui-même et il savait que beaucoup le considèrerait comme un détraqué s'ils savaient. Mais il ne voyait pas en quoi ses préférences affectaient ces personnes. Il ne faisait de mal à personne après tout.

\- Je crois effectivement me souvenir que tu as évoqué la fessée comme étant un de tes jeux sexuels de prédilection.

Dean sentit ses joues rougir aussitôt.

\- Je crois me souvenir aussi de t'avoir dit que je ne voulais pas en parler. Ça reste vrai.

Balthazar leva ses deux mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement.

\- Et je ne te poserais pas de questions même si je suis extrêmement curieux. Je ne te regarderais pas non plus dormir puisque ça te gêne autant. Je ne vais pas quitter la chambre parce que je ne suis pas stupide et que je sais que tu en profiterais pour filer sans m'avoir laissé une chance de te convaincre que je peux t'aider. Mais je te jure d'être discret.

Dean hocha alors pour lui signifier son accord. Il s'allongea ensuite sur le lit puis roula sur le côté pour tourner le dos à Balthazar. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'endormir facilement. Il était fatigué mais la présence de son compagnon n'était pas facilement ignorable.

\- Repose toi bien Dean, lança finalement Balthazar.

Dean ne répondit rien. Il entendit son compagnon se lever de sa chaise puis entrer dans une autre pièce – probablement la salle de bains – après quelques secondes. Il ferma alors les yeux et tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit. Il aurait probablement dû prévenir Charlie qu'il s'était arrêté. La jeune femme risquait de s'inquiéter s'il ne lui donnait pas signe de vie rapidement. Ils avaient mis toute une procédure en place et Dean devait absolument s'y tenir s'il voulait que leur plan fonctionne. Il sortit donc son téléphone de sa poche et l'alluma rapidement. Il pouvait entendre Balthazar bouger dans l'autre pièce mais il était incapable de dire ce qu'il faisait. Ça n'avait pas d'importances.

Il ouvrit un message qu'il adressa à Charlie puis résuma en quelques mots la situation. Il n'évoqua pas son compagnon. Il se contenta d'expliquer à son amie qu'il s'était arrêté pour reprendre des forces mais qu'il était en sécurité. Il l'envoya ensuite avant d'attendre patiemment la réponse. Elle lui parvint quelques minutes plus tard. Charlie lui demandait d'être prudent et de se reposer. Elle ne semblait pas en colère ou opposée à son choix. Il en fut soulagé.

Il éteignit son portable après l'avoir remercié puis le glissa à nouveau dans sa poche. Il ferma les yeux à nouveau et tenta de trouver le sommeil. Il pouvait le sentir le gagner peu à peu quand la voix de Balthazar lui parvint aux oreilles depuis l'autre pièce. Son compagnon était de toute évidence au téléphone. Et il semblait penser que Dean dormait.

\- Il se repose pour le moment … non, il est juste dans la pièce d'à côté … je ne suis pas stupide tu sais … je ne vais pas le laisser seul … non je ne crois pas … oui je pense qu'il finira par accepter … je sais me montrer convaincant.

Dean sentit alors la panique le gagner. Il était évident que son compagnon avait mis au courant quelqu'un de sa présence dans la chambre. Et ce quelqu'un était très certainement Castiel. Il lui avait menti. Il ne voulait pas l'aider. Il cherchait juste à gagner du temps pour que son petit ami les rejoigne. C'était intelligent. S'il n'avait pas joué ce jeu, Dean aurait tenté de prendre la fuite à nouveau. Il aurait pu réussir et Balthazar n'aurait alors eu personne à livrer à Castiel. Il avait été naïf de croire que son compagnon voulait l'aider. Il avait été stupide de le suivre. Il devait fuir maintenant. Mais il devait le faire discrètement.

\- Tu peux venir oui … je peux te jurer qu'il sera toujours là à ton arrivée … je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser m'échapper … je vais garder un œil sur lui jusqu'à ce que tu sois là et ensuite … ensuite il sera tout à toi.

Dean déglutit avec peine. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. De toute évidence, Castiel était en colère. Et il avait l'intention de lui faire payer son départ. Le jeune homme ravala sa peur et sa déception puis glissa sur le matelas jusqu'à pouvoir s'asseoir sur le rebord. Balthazar parlait toujours au téléphone. L'idiot. Il aurait dû garder un œil sur lui comme il prétendait le faire à Castiel. Il n'aurait pas dû sous-estimer Dean.

Le jeune homme quitta le lit le plus délicatement et silencieusement possible puis se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Il appuya ensuite sur la poignée puis la tira à lui doucement. Heureusement pour lui, elle ne fit aucun bruit en s'ouvrant. Il put sortir de la chambre discrètement.

Une fois la porte fermée en revanche, il se mit à courir. Il ne disposait pas d'énormément de temps. Il devait mettre un maximum de distances entre Balthazar et lui avant que ce dernier ne s'aperçoive de son départ. Il courut donc aussi vite que possible jusqu'à sa voiture puis se jeta derrière le volant et mit le contact. Il ne prit pas le temps de vérifier la circulation avant de s'engager sur la route. Il roula ensuite droit devant lui en jetant des coups d'œil dans son rétroviseur.

Il avait le cœur qui battait trop vite et trop fort dans sa poitrine et il était à bout de souffle. Mais il avait réussi à s'échapper à nouveau. Il avait heureusement eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas dire trop de choses à Balthazar. Il ne pourrait pas le retrouver facilement. Il devait toutefois se montrer prudent.

Malgré ce que Charlie lui avait demandé, il opta pour une route secondaire. Il ne savait pas où elle menait mais il espérait que Balthazar ne l'emprunterait pas. Il put également accélérer puisqu'elle était déserte. Il ne commença à se sentir mieux que lorsqu'il eut mis suffisamment de distances entre son compagnon et lui. Il sortit alors son téléphone de sa poche et envoya un nouveau message à Charlie. Il choisit de le faire court et se contenta de lui dire qu'il avait été repéré et qu'il avait pris un nouvel itinéraire. Presque aussitôt, la jeune femme lui demanda de lui indiquer la route prise pour l'aider. Dean releva la tête de son téléphone pour tenter de trouver un panneau directionnel.

Il y avait une raison pour laquelle le téléphone était fortement déconseillé au volant. Il était évident qu'on ne pouvait pas être attentif à ce qui se trouvait autour de nous quand on avait les yeux rivés sur un écran. Et Dean en fit l'amère constat quand ses yeux se posèrent sur une voiture qui arrivait en sens inverse. Sur la même voie que lui. Il donna alors un coup de volant par réflexe et sentit les roues de sa voiture s'enfoncer dans le bas-côté. Il perdit le contrôle aussitôt malgré des tentatives désespérées pour remonter sur la route. Il freina trop tard pour éviter l'arbre qui se trouvait sur son chemin et il le heurta de plein fouet. Sa tête entra alors en contact avec le volant et il perdit connaissance presque instantanément. Sa dernière pensée cohérente fut que Sam avait probablement raison. Il aurait dû choisir une voiture plus moderne et équipée d'un airbag. Il payait son entêtement au prix fort à présent. Le néant l'enveloppa alors et il ne put rien faire pour lutter contre.


	24. Absence et menaces

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 24. Désolée pour le jour de retard mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le corriger hier et en plus je suis malade !**

 **Merci à vous pour votre fidélité et vos messages. Ils me donnent la motivation pour écrire malgré la fatigué et la fièvre !**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **A lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Still loving you de Scorpions**

 **Chapitre 24 : Absence et menaces**

 _« Qui n'a pas connu l'absence ne sait rien à l'amour »_

 _Christian Bobin_

L'amour était la pire des malédictions. Castiel l'avait toujours su et c'était sans doute pour cela qu'il n'avait jamais voulu s'engager avec qui que ce soit. Puis Dean était arrivé dans sa vie et il avait oublié toutes ses bonnes résolutions. Il avait oublié combien il avait redouté de devenir un jour l'une de ces personnes que l'amour rendait aveugle, fou et stupide.

Il avait vu des gens se détruire parce qu'ils pensaient avoir rencontrer la bonne personne et s'étaient trompés en s'engageant avec lui ou elle. Il avait vu des hommes mettre leur vie en danger et prendre des risques inconsidérés pour la personne qu'ils aimaient. Il avait vu également certains renoncer à leur carrière, à leur réussite, à la fortune et au pouvoir pour vivre leur histoire d'amour.

Il s'était toujours cru supérieur à eux. Il était parfaitement capable de vivre sans personne à ses côtés. Il pouvait coucher avec des dizaines d'inconnus sans jamais ressentir le moindre sentiment. Il prenait du plaisir et s'arrêtait là. Cela faisait de lui quelqu'un de plus intelligent et de plus fort qu'eux tous réunis. Puis il avait posé les yeux sur Dean.

Il avait oublié ses peurs et ses certitudes. Il ne voulait plus rien d'autre que posséder le jeune homme. Il ne le voulait pas pour une nuit. Il le voulait pour la vie entière. Il était tombé amoureux. Il avait alors compris pourquoi tant de gens cherchaient cet amour toute leur vie et ne renonçaient pas, même à la pire des déceptions. Il avait compris ce dont les romans, les chansons et les poèmes parlaient. L'amour était peut être dangereux mais aimer était quelque chose de merveilleux. C'était ne plus se sentir seul. C'était savoir qu'il y aurait toujours quelqu'un sur qui compter. C'était pouvoir oublier ses problèmes dans les bras de la seule personne au monde en laquelle on pouvait avoir totalement confiance. Castiel avait trouvé cette personne et il ne comptait pas la laisser lui échapper.

Il n'avait pas oublié toutes les personnes qu'il avait vu sombrer après une déception amoureuse. Toutes celles qui avaient perdu le goût de vivre quand elle avait perdu la personne avec laquelle elle voulait vieillir. Il avait toutefois continué à croire qu'il était meilleur qu'elles. Il ne laisserait rien ni personne se mettre en travers de son chemin. Il ne laisserait pas la vie, le destin, ses ennemis ou la malchance le séparer de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il ferait en sorte d'obtenir ce dont il avait besoin et ce qu'il voulait. Parce qu'il était Castiel et qu'il ne laissait jamais rien lui échapper.

Il avait été bien naïf. Il n'avait pas pensé une seconde que la menace pouvait venir de l'intérieur. Que la personne qui finirait par lui arracher ce bonheur était celle en laquelle il croyait le plus. Celle dont il ne doutait pas et en laquelle il avait le plus confiance. Et comme tous les autres avant lui dont il s'était pourtant ouvertement moqué, il avait le cœur brisé et n'était pas convaincu de pouvoir s'en sortir sans Dean à nouveau.

Heureusement pour lui, il avait tout de même un avantage sur les autres. Il était têtu et persistant. Il ne se laissait pas abattre. Il se battait et il triomphait toujours. Il devait aborder cette situation comme toutes celles qu'il avait surmontées par le passé. Il devait retrouver Dean et le convaincre qu'il avait eu tort de partir. Ou, si le jeune homme avait été enlevé, le retrouver et tuer tous ceux qui avaient participer à son enlèvement. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il en ressortirait vainqueur et heureux. Il ne laisserait pas un le chagrin d'amour le détruire comme tant d'autres avant lui. Il était plus fort que ça. Plus fort que tout.

Et avec l'aide de Balthazar, il se savait capable de triompher à nouveau. Il devait juste se montrer patient.

L'homme dont son associé lui avait parlé le contacta quelques heures seulement après leur conversation. Castiel n'avait rien trouvé dans les affaires de Dean et parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire de plus, il tournait sans but dans la maison avec la sensation d'être impuissant. Quand le téléphone sonna, il en fut immensément soulagé.

Franck Desveraux était exactement comme Balthazar le lui décrit. Paranoïaque, brusque et extrêmement intelligent. Il écouta Castiel lui décrire la situation et prit note de tout ce qu'il savait du jeune homme. Il lui promit de le rappeler rapidement. Il avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour trouver de nouvelles informations. Il raccrocha sans le saluer et Castiel resta dans le salon, immobile et frustré jusqu'à ce que le téléphone sonne à nouveau. Il avait la sensation que des heures entières s'étaient écoulés et il fut surpris de constater que Franck n'avait eu besoin que d'une petite quarantaine de minutes pour trouver quelque chose. C'était incroyable. Castiel devait reconnaître qu'il était épaté.

Il obtint un nom et une adresse. Charlie Bradburry ou Céleste Middleton était une jeune femme visiblement brillante. Elle avait été le témoin principale dans une affaire traitée par le FBI quelques années plus tôt. Et son agent de liaison avait été Dean. Franck n'en savait pas beaucoup plus mais il avait entendu parler d'elle. De toute évidence, dans le monde des génies de l'informatique, elle était considérée comme l'une des meilleures. Elle avait déjà réussi à entrer dans les systèmes les plus sécurisés du monde et n'avait jamais été attrapé. Elle avait aidé le FBI à faire tomber Richard Roman, un homme cruel que Castiel avait aimé voir tomber. Elle avait ensuite disparu et personne ne savait vraiment où elle se trouvait.

Personne mis à part Franck visiblement. Il avait trouvé son adresse. Et par miracle, elle n'habitait qu'à une petite heure de Castiel et Dean.

Franck ne s'attarda pas au téléphone et raccrocha après avoir assuré à Castiel qu'il l'appellerait à nouveau s'il trouvait autre chose. Castiel en savait toutefois suffisamment pour pouvoir avancer de son côté. Il allait se rendre chez cette Charlie et lui faire avouer où se trouvait son petit ami. Il était prêt à tout pour la faire parler.

Le fait que Dean ait fait appel à elle tendait à prouver qu'il était parti volontairement. Il n'avait pas été enlevé. Castiel était à la fois soulagé et furieux. Il aurait presque préféré apprendre que son petit ami n'avait pas voulu le quitter. Il aurait alors été plus simple pour lui d'arranger la situation. Il aurait tué les hommes responsables et sauvé Dean. Ils auraient pu alors fuir ensemble et ne plus jamais se quitter. Le fait que le jeune homme ait choisi de partir compliquait sa tâche. Car il allait devoir convaincre Dean de revenir avec de lui. Il allait devoir trouver les bons arguments. Et il savait combien le jeune homme pouvait être têtu. Il ne serait pas simple de le faire changer d'avis. Castiel ne baisserait toutefois pas les bras. Il était déterminé et il n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre. Dean finirait par entendre raison.

Castiel ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et prit aussitôt la voiture pour se rendre à l'adresse que Franck lui avait donné. Il fut surpris quand le GPS le guida dans un quartier résidentiel plutôt huppé. Il aurait imaginé trouver la jeune femme terrée quelque part où personne ne penserait à la chercher. Peut être était-elle suffisamment confiante pour ne pas redouter qu'on mette la main sur elle. Elle avait eu tort. Car Castiel n'avait eu aucun mal à la localiser.

Il se demandait quelle était exactement le lien que son petit t mi avairavec la jeune femme. S'il avait fait appel à elle pour fuir Castiel, c'était la preuve qu'il avait confiance en elle et qu'il ne doutait pas de son talent et de sa loyauté. Il était également prêt à la mettre en danger en l'impliquant dans cette histoire. Ce qui semblait signifier qu'ils étaient proches mais pas autant que Dean ne l'était de Benny ou de Sam. Là où il n'aurait jamais mis ses proches en danger, il n'avait visiblement pas hésité à impliquer Charlie. Castiel était extrêmement curieux d'en savoir plus. Mais il avait des choses plus importantes à lui demander pour commencer. Il verrait ensuite.

Il vérifia que son arme était chargée puis s'approcha de la maison. Il n'allait pas prendre le risque d'entrer par effraction. C'était le milieu de la journée et il y avait bien trop de témoins. Le plus sûr aurait été d'attendre que la nuit tombe. Mais plus les minutes défilaient et plus Dean s'éloignait de lui. Il ne pouvait pas attendre et perdre plus de temps. Il devait agir maintenant.

Il sortit donc de sa voiture en gardant la tête basse. Il monta les marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée. Il frappa un coup puis recula d'un pas. Il ne chercha pas à cacher son visage. Il savait que Charlie le reconnaîtrait et refuserait de le laisser entrer mais il était sûr de savoir comment la convaincre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se trouvait dans une telle situation et il n'avait jamais échoué. Il n'allait certainement pas commencer maintenant.

Il entendit du bruit derrière la porte et sourit. Charlie était probablement en train de jeter un coup d'œil par le judas. Il se redressa alors et garda les yeux rivés sur la porte. Quand elle ne s'ouvrit pas, il donna un nouveau coup puis approcha.

\- Je sais que vous m'avez reconnu Charlie et je sais que vous allez tenté de fuir sans m'ouvrir. Mais si je vous ai trouvé une fois, vous savez que je vous trouverais à nouveau. Vous ne feriez que gagner quelques jours de plus. Ce qui serait une perte de temps pour moi. Et je déteste perdre du temps. Ça me met en colère et vous ne voulez pas me mettre en colère n'est-ce-pas ?

Il n'obtint aucune ré n'était pas surpris. Charlie devait probablement être en train de paniquer. Castiel avait souvent cet effet sur les personnes.

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour vous faire du mal Charlie. Si vous me dites ce que je veux savoir, tout se passera bien et nous nous quitterons en bon termes.

\- Je vais appeler la police, lança finalement Charlie depuis l'autre côté de la porte.

Castiel secoua la tête en ricanant.

\- Non, vous ne le ferez pas. J'en sais suffisamment sur vous pour vous faire tomber en même temps que moi. Je suis convaincu que le gouvernement serait ravi d'obtenir le nom de la personne qui a su pénétrer dans leurs systèmes ces dernières années. Et je me ferais un malin plaisir de leur apporter les preuves de votre culpabilité. Si vous ne voulez pas finir vos jours en prison, vous ne commettrez pas l'erreur de les appeler.

Il savait qu'il avait marqué un point en évoquant les délits passés de la jeune femme. Cela lui prouvait qu'il en savait beaucoup sur elle. Et qu'il était prêt à tout. Qu'il n'avait pas pleur.

\- Je … je ne suis pas stupide. Vous allez me tuer dès que j'aurais ouvert la porte, lança finalement Charlie.

\- En pleine journée et dans ce quartier ? Non. Certainement pas. Je ne suis pas stupide. J'ai juste quelques questions à vous poser. Si vous coopérez, tout ira bien entre nous et je repartirais rapidement. Vous n'entendrez alors plus jamais parler de moi.

Il n'était pas totalement sûr qu'il ne finirait pas par tuer la jeune femme. Il détestait l'idée qu'elle ait pu aider son petit ami à le fuir. Elle était en partie responsable de la douleur qu'il ressentait. Mais il était presque sûr que Dean ne pourrait jamais le lui pardonner. Il était sans doute attaché à Charlie. La tuer compliquerait les choses entre eux. Il espérait parvenir à se retenir de passer à l'acte.

\- Charlie, ne soyez pas stupide. Ouvrez moi la porte, insista t-il.

Il commençait à envisager d'enfoncer la porte quand il entendit la jeune femme ouvrir le verrou. Elle entrebâilla ensuite la porte mais restait protégée par la chaîne de sécurité. Castiel sourit de plus belle. S'il avait voulu entrer, ce petit stratagème ne l'en aurait certainement pas empêcher. Mais il refusait de se donner en spectacle et de prendre le risque d'alerter les voisins.

\- Ma maison est sous surveillance vidéo. S'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit et que je ne relance pas le système toutes les heures, les images seront directement envoyés à la police. Si vous me tuez, ils le verront.

Castiel eut envie de lui rappeler qu'il était déjà recherché et qu'un meurtre de plus ne changeait pas grand chose à sa situation. Mais il savait qu'elle disait cela avant tout pour se rassurer elle même et si cela lui permettait d'entrer, il n'avait pas d'intérêt à lui avouer que c'était une menace ridicule. Il se contenta donc d'hocher la tête pour signifier qu'il l'avait entendu.

Charlie retira alors la chaîne puis ouvrit la porte. Castiel ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et entra dans la maison. Il entendit la jeune femme refermer la porte derrière lui et fit alors volte face. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur elle, il ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris. Il ne l'avait pas imaginé ainsi. Elle était petite et menue. Elle avait les cheveux roux et longs, remontés sur sa tête en une queue de cheval. Elle portait un tee shirt à l'effigie d'un robot qu'il croyait se souvenir d'avoir vu dans un film que Dean avait insisté pour lui montrer et un jean trop grand pour elle. Elle était également pieds nus. Elle n'était de toute évidence pas prêt à prendre la fuite. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à sa visite. C'était un bon point pour lui.

\- Dean n'est pas là, lança t-elle alors.

\- Mais vous savez où il se trouve. Et vous savez que je le cherche. Ce qui me confirme que vous êtes bel et bien impliquée dans sa fuite.

Charlie grimaça. Elle semblait avoir compris qu'elle s'était trahi toute seule en évoquant le jeune homme. Elle n'était définitivement pas taillée pour ce genre de confrontations. Elle était peut être douée en informatique mais elle n'était pas une criminelle. Dean avait eu tort de la choisir elle. Il était évident qu'elle finirait par parler.

\- Vous voulez vraiment avoir cette conversation dans votre hall d'entrée ? Ça ne me pose aucun problème mais je pense que nous serions plus à l'aise assis pour discuter.

\- Je … donnez moi votre arme avant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je suis venu armé ?

\- Croyez moi ou non, je connais les hommes dans votre genre. Et je suis sûr que vous n'êtes pas venu les mains dans les poches. Alors donnez moi votre arme ou partez.

Elle ne manquait pas de cran. Castiel devait le reconnaître. Elle était clairement mal embarquée mais elle ne semblait pas totalement terrifiée. Elle restait lucide même si elle n'avait aucune chance de le convaincre si Castiel refusait de lui donner son arme. Il choisit toutefois de se montrer coopératif pour tenter de faire avancer les choses. Peu importait qu'il ait son arme sur lui. Il était convaincu d'avoir le dessus sur la jeune femme sans elle. Il sortit donc son revolver de son holster à la taille et le tendit à Charlie.

\- Qui me dit que vous n'allez pas vous en servir pour me tuer ? Demanda t-il quand elle posa la main dessus.

Charlie leva les yeux dans sa direction.

\- Si je vous tue, d'autres viendront. Et quelque chose me dit qu'ils ne prendront pas la peine de me parler avant de me tuer. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir Monsieur Novak … et de toute façon, si je vous tuais, Dean ne pourrait sans doute pas me le pardonner.

Castiel sourit alors, surpris de l'entendre. Son petit ami lui avait certifié qu'il l'aimait toujours dans sa lettre. Mais il semblait également l'avoir expliqué à Charlie. Cela le rassurait grandement. Il y avait encore une chance de le faire changer d'avis si Castiel trouvait les bons mots.

\- Je veux bien vous faire confiance. Si Dean croit en vous alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'en ferais pas de même. J'ai confiance en son jugement.

\- Alors donnez moi votre arme.

Castiel relâcha son revolver et Charlie s'empressa de le lui retirer de la main. Elle l'observa une seconde puis la rangea dans la ceinture de son jean. Castiel sourit, amusé par son comportement. Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi Dean l'appréciait. Elle était plutôt adorable. S'il n'avait pas été sûr de la totale homosexualité de son petit ami, il aurait même été inquiet qu'ils finissent ensemble. Heureusement pour lui, Dean n'aimait que les hommes.

\- Suivez moi, lança ensuite Charlie avant de prendre la direction du salon.

Castiel la suivit en jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui. L'endroit était spacieux et plutôt agréable. La décoration dans l'entrée était relativement impersonnelle. Mais c'était différent dans le salon. Il y avait des figurines posées sur tous les meubles autour de lui. Il était presque sur que Dean aurait été en mesure de les identifier. Lui les trouvait ridicule. Mais il se garda bien de le dire.

\- C'est un endroit charmant, mentit il en prenant place sur un fauteuil.

Charlie le dévisagea longuement avant de grimacer.

\- Inutile de chercher à me flatter. Je ne vous aime pas. Et je ne veux pas devenir votre amie. Venez en directement à l'essentiel.

Castiel hocha alors la tête, une nouvelle fois impressionné par le calme et le courage de la jeune femme. Il pouvait comprendre à présent pourquoi Dean avait fait appel à elle.

\- Vous savez parfaitement pourquoi je suis là. Dites moi où Dean se trouve et je repartirais aussi sec.

\- Qui vous dit que je sais où il se trouve à cet instant précis ?

Il est évident qu'il n'a pas pu disparaître sans l'aide de quelqu'un et vous êtes la seule personne dans son entourage en mesure d'accomplir un tel miracle.

\- Je l'ai aidé. Je ne le nie pas. De toute façon, vous le savez déjà. Mais je n'ai fait que lui donner un petit coup de pouce. Je lui ai fourni les documents nécessaires pour vous quitter sans laisser de traces. Je n'en sais pas plus. Je n'ai plus eu de ses nouvelles depuis.

C'était un mensonge. Castiel le savait. Il s'était retrouvé dans une telle situation par le passé et il avait appris à déceler les petits tics qui trahissaient son interlocuteur. Il était évident que la jeune femme mentait. Ses paupières clignaient plus rapidement et son souffle s'était légèrement accéléré. Elle aurait fait une très mauvaise joueuse de poker.

\- Pourquoi me mentir Charlie ? Pourquoi me faire perdre du temps ? Vous me connaissez probablement et je sais que Dean a du vous mettre en garde contre moi. Alors soyez raisonnable et dites moi ce que je veux savoir.

\- J'en sais effectivement beaucoup sur vous Monsieur Novak. Je sais ce dont vous êtes capable. Je ne prendrais pas le risque de vous mentir. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir.

\- Charlie … vous n'êtes pas stupide. Vous êtes même plutôt brillante. C'est pour ça que Dean a fait appel à vous. Vous devez savoir que je ne vais pas gober ce mensonge et m'en aller sans insister. Ne m'obligez pas à vous forcer à parler.

Il vit la jeune femme déglutir avec peine. Il savait qu'il réussirait à la faire parler d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il espérait seulement qu'elle se montrerait raisonnable et ne l'obligerait pas à avoir recours à des méthodes plus drastiques. Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Il savait que Dean aurait du mal à le lui pardonner. Et il se sentirait coupable. Il penserait que tout ceci était de sa faute. Castiel n'avait pas envie de le pousser à souffrir de la sorte.

\- Comment m'avez vous trouvé Monsieur Novak ? Demanda finalement Charlie.

Elle cherchait à gagner du temps. Castiel pouvait le sentir. Il choisit tout de même de répondre à sa question.

\- Appelez moi Castiel.

\- Comment m'avez vous trouvé Castiel ?

Ce dernier sourit en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

\- Vous devez vous douter que je connais du monde. Il m'a suffi de prendre contact avec la bonne personne pour mettre la main sur vous. Vous êtes peut être douée mais il l'est plus que vous. Il ne lui a fallu qu'une petit heure pour vous localiser. Et croyez moi, il serait capable de le faire à nouveau si vous aviez la mauvaise idée de vous échapper avant de m'avoir dit ce que je veux savoir.

Charlie fronça les sourcils, visiblement surprise.

\- Il n'existe que quelques personnes au monde capable d'une telle chose. Je les connais toutes et je pensais sincèrement qu'aucune n'oserait me dénoncer. Je dois avouer que je suis curieuse de savoir sur laquelle je me suis trompée.

Balthazar avait expliqué à Castiel combien Franck tenait à son anonymat. Combien il était paranoïaque et cherchait avant tout à ce que personne n'entende jamais parler de lui. Il savait que le dénoncer à Charlie reviendrait à trahir sa confiance et la promesse qu'il lui avait faite. Mais si cela pouvait l'aider à obtenir des informations de la jeune femme sans avoir à lui faire du mal, il était prêt à l'accepter. La seule chose qui comptait était de retrouver Dean. Franck serait une victime collatérale et Castiel n'en perdrait pas le sommeil.

\- Franck Desveraux, répondit il alors.

\- Franck Desveraux ? Je croyais qu'il était mort. Personne n'a plus entendu parler de luii depuis des années maintenant. Il travaille pour vous ?

\- Il ne travaille pas pour moi non. Disons qu'il est en free lance. Il prend des contrats contre une belle somme d'argent.

\- Je ne suis pas surprise qu'il ait réussi à me retrouver. C'est le meilleur. Une vraie légende. Il a longtemps été un modèle pour moi.

\- Vous devriez peut être revoir votre position car de toute évidence, il n'a pas eu le moindre remord à l'idée de vous dénoncer. Et il ne pouvait pas savoir que je ne comptais pas vous tuer.

Charlie hocha la tête avant de détourner les yeux. Elle sembla réfléchir une seconde avant de reporter son attention sur Castiel. Il la laissa faire, convaincu qu'en la brusquant, il n'obtiendrait rien.

\- Je peux vous poser une autre question ? Demanda t-elle alors.

Castiel lui fit signe de parler de la main. La jeune femme se laissa alors tomber sur un fauteuil en face de lui.

\- Pourquoi cherchez vous à retrouver Dean ? Est-ce que vous êtes vexé qu'il soit parti ? Il est évident que vous savez qu'il l'a fait de son plein gré et … je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi vous souhaitez autant remettre la main sur lui. Il ne veut plus de vous dans sa vie. Il ne reviendra pas.

Castiel sentit la colère monter en lui en entendant Charlie, une inconnue qui ne savait rien de son histoire avec Dean, lui dire qu'il avait tort de s'acharner. Il refusait de l'écouter. Il refusait de recevoir des conseils d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre le lien qui l'unissait au jeune homme. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi son absence était aussi douloureuse pour Castiel. Mais il allait tout de même devoir lui répondre. Et tenter de la convaincre qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de faire du mal à son petit ami.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de fierté si cela peut vous rassurer. Je ne vais pas vous mentir. Je suis déçu qu'il ait choisi de prendre la fuite sans m'en parler avant mais je peux le comprendre … je sais pourquoi il n'a pas jugé bon de se montrer honnête avec moi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le lui faire payer.

\- J'aimerais vous croire mais ça ne colle pas avec ce que je sais de vous.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous savez de moi exactement Charlie ?

Il ne savait pas ce que Dean lui avait dit de lui. Il était presque sûr que son petit ami lui avait parlé de leur histoire et des épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées pour la convaincre de l'aider. Mais il était curieux de savoir exactement ce que le jeune homme avait jugé bon de lui avouer.

\- Dean m'a parlé un peu de vous. Il m'a dit que vous l'aviez plus ou moins enlevé au début mais qu'ensuite, il a choisi de rester parce qu'il vous aimait. Il m'a aussi dit que vous aviez torturé un homme sous ses yeux et que c'est à cet instant précis qu'il a compris qu'il devait partir. Et j'ai entendu parler de vous. J'ai fait des recherches quand j'ai accepté de l'aider. Je sais que vous êtes un criminel et … pardon de vous le dire aussi froidement mais … un monstre également.

Castiel n'était pas vexé par ce qu'il entendait. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion sur l'image que les gens avaient de lui. Il se fichait pas mal de leur jugement et de leur opinion. La seule qui comptait était celle de Dean. Et il était convaincu que le jeune homme l'aimait toujours. Il le lui avait certifié dans sa lettre.

\- Je ne suis sans doute pas quelqu'un de bien au sens où vous autres … vous les gens normaux … l'entendez. Mais je ne suis pas un monstre. Je fais juste ce qui est nécessaire pour obtenir ce que je désire. Je n'ai jamais fait de mal à Dean et je ne lui en ferais jamais. Je lui ai déjà pardonné son départ. Je ne cherche pas à le retrouver pour le punir. Je veux le retrouver parce que je l'aime et que j'ai besoin de lui.

\- Vous l'aimez ? Est-ce que vous savez au moins ce qu'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que vous même signifie ?

Charlie lui manquait cruellement de respect et en temps normal, il ne l'aurait certainement pas laissé faire. Mais il avait besoin d'elle. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire payer son insolence. Il devait l'accepter et continuer à discuter avec elle.

\- Je ne le savais pas jusqu'à ce que je le rencontre. Je ne pensais même pas que cela soit possible. Mais je suis tombé amoureux de lui et oui … oui Charlie, je sais parfaitement ce que cela signifie à présent. Aimer Dean est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Je ne me sens bien que lorsqu'il est avec moi. Je pense sans cesse à lui. Je n'envisage pas mon avenir sans qu'il soit à mes côtés. Je l'aime parce qu'il est la personne la plus extraordinaire qui soit au monde et je serais prêt à tout sacrifier pour lui. Ma carrière, mon argent et même ma vie si cela était nécessaire. Le voir partir … le perdre … c'est comme perdre une partie de moi. C'est une douleur atroce que je ne souhaite à personne. Pas même à mon pire ennemi.

Charlie sembla surpris par ses propos et par sa franchise. Castiel l'était tout autant qu'elle. Il n'avait pas prévu d'en dire autant. Il n'était pas du genre à se confier ainsi à n'importe qui. Il avait parlé sans réfléchir et il espérait maintenant que cela ne lui retomberait pas dessus.

\- Disons que vous le retrouviez … qu'est-ce que vous feriez s'il refusait de revenir avec vous ?

Castiel n'avait pas réfléchi à cette possibilité. Il refusait même de l'envisager. Il voulait croire qu'il saurait trouver les bons mots pour convaincre son petit ami de rentrer avec lui. Il était prêt à lui faire toutes les promesses nécessaires. Il était même prêt à tout abandonner pour obtenir qu'il reste à ses côtés.

\- Je sais ce que vous imaginez. Vous pensez que je le contraindrais à me suivre qu'il le veuille ou non. Vous pensez que je le kidnapperais si toutefois il refusait de revenir. Mais vous vous trompez. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit malheureux. Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir.

\- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

\- Si je ne peux pas avoir Dean alors ma vie n'a plus aucun sens. Et je doute de trouver une autre raison de vivre sans lui.

Charlie le dévisagea alors, sans doute choquée par sa révélation. Castiel ne mentait pas. Il vivrait avec Dean ou il ne vivrait pas. C'était aussi simple que ça.

\- Vous l'aimez vraiment alors, constata la jeune femme.

\- Je l'aime plus que la vie elle même. Je l'aime comme jamais je ne pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Et vous croyez vraiment qu'il vous aime toujours lui aussi ?

Castiel n'avait aucun doute sur ce point. Il hocha donc la tête sans hésiter une seconde.

\- Je crois qu'il aime l'idée qu'il s'était faite de vous avant de vous voir torturer cet homme. Il aimait l'illusion qu'il avait créé et dans laquelle il voulait vivre. Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit amoureux de celui que vous êtes vraiment. Et je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il est parti.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a écrit dans sa lettre.

A la surprise qu'il lut sur le visage de Charlie, Castiel comprit que Dean ne lui avait pas parlé de cette lettre. Elle lui aurait sans doute dit de ne pas l'écrire. De ne pas laisser la moindre trace de lui. Mais le jeune homme l'avait fait parce qu'il voulait aider Castiel. Il voulait qu'il puisse comprendre les raisons de sa fuite. Qu'il soit ensuite en mesure de passer à autre chose. C'était une preuve de plus que Charlie avait tort. Dean l'aimait toujours.

\- J'en déduis qu'il ne vous a pas parlé de la lettre qu'il m'a écrite.

\- Je lui aurais fortement déconseillé de le faire s'il m'en avait parlé. J'aurais préféré qu'il ne vous écrive pas. Peut être auriez vous abandonné l'idée folle de le chercher.

Castiel n'aurait pas agi différemment si le jeune homme ne lui avait pas écrit. Cette lettre l'avait rassurée sur les sentiments de son petit ami. Mais même sans ça, il serait parti à sa recherche. Il avait bien trop besoin de lui pour renoncer à le retrouver.

\- Je l'aurais cherché. Je l'aime et je ne peux pas vivre sans lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a écrit ?

Castiel n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler à la jeune femme. Il estimait que le contenu ne concernait que lui. Dean l'avait écrite pour lui uniquement. Pour l'aider à accepter son départ. Ses propos étaient personnels et intimes. Mais il l'avait évoqué et il était normal que Charlie soit curieuse. Il l'aurait été à sa place.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que cela vous concerne et honnêtement, je doute que Dean apprécierait que je vous le dise mais … je peux comprendre que vous cherchiez à le protéger. Il est évident que vous n'avez pas confiance en moi.

\- Je doute d'avoir plus confiance en vous après. Ce que vous devez comprendre Castiel c'est que Dean est mon ami. Sans doute mon seul ami d'ailleurs et je l'aime … je l'aime comme un frère. Je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse le mettre en danger. Je n'ai pas confiance en vous. Je suis convaincue que vous ne pourrez jamais le rendre heureux. Et je suis prête à tout pour qu'il le soit.

\- C'est tout à votre honneur Charlie. Mais ce que vous, vous devez comprendre, c'est que Dean m'aime toujours. Il n'a pas cessé de m'aimer du jour au lendemain. Il a juste eu peur que ce qu'il a appris de moi finisse par le pousser à me détester. Il a peur de changer en acceptant de vivre avec un criminel et il a peur de finir par me le rapprocher. Vous ne croyez pas qu'il aurait appelé la police s'il ne m'aimait plus ? Vous ne pensez pas qu'il aurait prévenu Benny ou un autre de ses collègues s'il me détestait ?

Charlie ne dit rien et Castiel comprit alors que c'était ce qu'elle lui avait suggéré de faire. C'était logique après tout. C'était sans nul doute la meilleure manière pour son petit ami de lui échapper pour de bon. Partir sans dénoncer Castiel revenait à vivre le reste de sa vie en cavale. Il avait fait ce sacrifice pour protéger Castiel. Parce qu'il l'aimait.

\- Il m'a demandé dans cette lettre de l'oublier. De passer à autre chose et de me reconstruire. Il m'a demandé de le détester si cela pouvait l'aider. Et il m'a assuré qu'il ne partait pas parce qu'il ne m'aimait plus mais justement parce qu'il avait peur de ne plus m'aimer un jour. Il n'est pas parti uniquement pour lui. Il est aussi parti parce qu'il était convaincu que c'était la meilleure chose pour moi. Il sait qu'il est ma seule faiblesse et il sait que cela pourrait finir par me coûter cher. Ce qu'il ignore en revanche, c'est que je me fiche de tout ça. Parce que je suis prêt à tout sacrifier pour lui. Je suis prêt à tout perdre si cela peut me garantir qu'il sera à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin.

Il sortit alors la lettre de Dean de sa poche. Il l'avait prise avec lui sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Peut être avait il senti qu'elle finirait par lui être utile. Dans tous les cas, il était content de l'avoir. Il était presque sûr que cela l'aiderait à convaincre Charlie de l'aider.

Il la tendit à la jeune femme. Elle la regarda longuement avant de la saisir et de la déplier. Elle commença ensuite à la lire sans rien ajouter. Castiel l'observa en silence. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'elle puisse en savoir autant sur leur histoire. Mais il savait que c'était nécessaire.

\- Il … je … je dois reconnaître que ce qu'il dit va clairement dans votre sens mais … ça ne change rien au fait qu'il ne veut pas être retrouvé. Et je refuse de trahir sa confiance, déclara Charlie quand elle releva le nez de la lettre.

Elle avait les mains qui tremblaient et les yeux brillants. Il était évident que les propos de Dean l'avaient bouleversés. Et Castiel était convaincu à présent qu'il allait réussir à la faire parler. Il lui suffisait d'enfoncer le clou pour gagner.

\- Charlie … je ne cesserais jamais de chercher Dean. Je n'abandonnerais pas. Je suis prêt à y consacrer ma vie entière si nécessaire. Et il serait préférable que je sois celui qui mettra la main sur lui.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda aussitôt Charlie en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'ai beaucoup d'ennemis. Il y a des gens qui veulent ma place et qui sont prêts à tout pour me détruire. Ils connaissent tous l'existence de Dean. Ils savent tous aujourd'hui l'importance qu'il a pour moi. Ils n'hésiteront pas à se servir de lui pour m'atteindre. Et il est sans défense. Loin de moi, il est vulnérable. Je veux le protéger. Je veux juste le rendre heureux et m'assurer qu'il puisse avoir la vie qu'il mérite. Je refuse de le laisser tout sacrifier uniquement parce qu'il pense que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi.

\- Il ne sera pas plus en sécurité avec vous. Pas tant que vous continuerez à faire ce que vous faites.

\- Alors j'abandonnerais tout. Je tuerais tous ceux qui lui veulent du mal et je le suivrais où qu'il veuille aller. On fera ce qu'il veut mais je pourrais garder un œil sur lui et m'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

\- Vous l'avez séparé de sa famille.

\- J'ai commis des erreurs. Je ne vais pas le nier. Mais je ne les reproduirais plus. Je sais que Dean a besoin de ses proches et je ferais en sorte qu'il les retrouve. Je me fiche de ce que cela me coûtera. Mais vous devez savoir qu'il ne pourra jamais revenir auprès d'eux tant qu'il sera en fuite. Et il continuera à l'être tant que je ne suis pas avec lui.

Ce fut l'argument qui fit enfin pencher la balance en sa faveur. Charlie ne voulait pas trahir la confiance de Dean. Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus le pousser à vivre une vie où il serait en danger constamment. Elle voulait le savoir en sécurité. Et elle avait compris à présent qu'il ne pourrait l'être que si Castiel était là pour veiller sur lui. Elle lui rendit la lettre puis se leva de son fauteuil.

\- Je vais vous dire où il se trouve. Mais quand vous le retrouverez, vous ne lui direz rien. Vous trouverez un mensonge pour expliquer que vous avez mis la main sur lui. Je ne veux pas que vous lui parliez de notre conversation. Et je tiens également à vous prévenir. Je vais garder un œil sur vous. Je ferais en sorte que vous teniez votre promesse. Parce que Dean ne peut peut être pas vous dénoncer … il refuse peut être de vous envoyer en prison mais moi … moi j'en rêve depuis qu'il m'a appelé la première fois. Et je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à le faire si vous lui faites du mal.

Castiel hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait compris. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle en soit capable. Il n'avait toutefois pas peur d'elle. Il se savait bien plus fort qu'elle.

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus et quitta finalement la pièce. Castiel avait envie de la suivre. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il pouvait avoir totalement confiance en elle. Malgré ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, elle était peut être partie pour appeler la police. Il courait un risque en la laissant faire. Mais il était convaincu également qu'en la suivant, il lui ferait peur et la pousserait à revenir sur sa décision. Il devait attendre et espérer ne pas s'être trompé.

Le temps sembla se suspendre et Castiel était impatient. Il avait la sensation d'être à la fois proche du but et à des années lumières de retrouver son petit ami. Il aurait voulu pouvoir partir sur ses traces immédiatement. Mais il était bloqué dans ce salon à patienter comme un idiot. A attendre qu'une jeune femme dont il ne savait rien lui donne les informations qu'il cherchait et dont il avait terriblement besoin. Il n'aimait pas dépendre ainsi de quelqu'un. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se débrouiller seul.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était peut être temps pour lui d'aller voir ce que Charlie faisait. Il allait se lever de son fauteuil comme la jeune femme revint enfin dans la pièce, son ordinateur dans les bras. A l'expression de son visage, Castiel sut aussitôt quelle n'avait pas de bonnes nouvelles.

\- On a un problème, lança t-elle.

Castiel sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Il pouvait également sentir la panique le gagner. Il savait qu'il était stupide de céder à la peur alors qu'il ne savait pas grand chose. Elle le rendrait incapable de réfléchir et de prendre les bonnes décisions. D'ordinaire, il savait parfaitement lutter contre. Mais quand il était question de Dean, il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur ses émotions. Et c'était atrocement fatigant pour lui.

\- Comment ça un problème ? Demanda t-il alors.

Charlie vint s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et posa son ordinateur sur ses genoux pour qu'il puisse voir l'écran. Elle ne semblait plus avoir peur de lui. Ou elle semblait avoir oublié qui il était. Sans doute parce qu'elle avait bien plus peur de ce qu'elle venait de voir sur son ordinateur que de lui.

\- On a convenu d'un système Dean et moi. Je lui envoie des instructions et il les suit sans me poser de questions. Il ne sait pas où il va, juste dans quelle direction se diriger. Il doit me contacter régulièrement en retour pour que je sache qu'il va bien. Son dernier message m'indiquait qu'il s'était arrêté pour se reposer quelques heures. J'ai aussitôt localisé son portable pour savoir où il se trouvait. Je pensais qu'il me préviendrait en repartant mais je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis et … je me suis connecté aux caméras de surveillance du lieu où il se trouvait. Ce que j'ai vu … Castiel, je crois qu'il est en danger.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et enclencha une vidéo sur son ordinateur. Castiel se força à la regarder malgré son envie de demander plus d'explications à la jeune femme. Il vit alors Dean monter dans sa voiture sur un parking de station service. Il semblait inquiet et pressé. Il démarra en trombe et disparut de l'écran. Charlie enclencha alors une seconde vidéo. Castiel vit la voiture de Dean passer rapidement.

\- Il n'a pas suivi mes instructions et je lui ai expressément demandé d'être discret. S'il roulait aussi vite, c'est qu'il fuyait quelqu'un. Heureusement pour nous, je suis suffisamment douée pour savoir comment obtenir des images même quand il n'y a aucune caméra de sécurité. J'ai pu me connecter au satellite le plus proche et … il a choisi une route déserte. Il ...

Elle enclencha une troisième vidéo. Castiel vit alors l'Impala au loin, dans un fossé. Dean avait visiblement quitté la route et heurté un arbre. Il était peut être blessé et inconscient. Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour exiger de Charlie qu'elle lui dise où il se trouvait quand il vit une autre voiture sur la route. Une qui s'était arrêté juste à côté de celle de Dean. Un homme en était sorti et observait l'Impala. Il ne pouvait pas voir de qui il s'agissait mais Castiel était convaincu qu'il ne s'agissait pas des secours. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer un peu plus encore dans sa poitrine. Dean était en danger. Il n'avait aucun doute là dessus. Il avait tenté de prendre la fuite mais il avait été rattrapé.

\- Charlie, j'ai besoin de savoir où il se trouve immédiatement.

La jeune femme referma l'écran de son ordinateur et tourna le visage vers lui.

\- Qui est cet homme et qu'est-ce qu'il projette de faire à Dean ?

Castiel n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ces questions. Pas quand son petit ami était clairement en danger. Pas quand il avait besoin de son aide. Il se leva du fauteuil sans attendre une seconde de plus.

\- Peu importe qui il est. Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'il ne lui veut pas du bien. Et je vais le tuer pour ça. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir où il se trouve.

Charlie hocha alors la tête avant de lui donner l'adresse. Castiel la remercia d'un signe de la tête puis quitta la maison sans perdre une seconde de plus. Il avait de la route à faire. Il espérait ne pas arriver trop tard. Il avait besoin de croire que Dean saurait échapper à son adversaire jusqu'à ce qu'il vole à son secours. Il avait besoin de croire qu'il était toujours en vie. Car s'il venait à le perdre, Castiel ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre.


	25. Révélations

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 25 corrigé par Elyrine. Merci à elle.**

 **Merci à vous pour votre fidélité, vos messages et votre compréhension pour mes retards.**

 **ATTENTION : ce chapitre contient une scène de torture explicite, une scène violente qui risque d'être dérangeante pour certains. Donc soyez prévenus. Vous lma sentirez arrivée donc arrêtez de lire quand vous en serez là si c'est un problème pour vous.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Famous last words de My Chemical Romance**

 **Chapitre 25 : Révélations**

 _« C'est dans le feu que le fer se trempe et devient acier. C'est dans la douleur que l'homme trouve la révélation de sa force. »_

 _Henri Conscience_

Quand Dean rouvrit les yeux, il n'était plus dans sa voiture. Il n'était pas à l'extérieur non plus. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où il se trouvait et n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il s'y était rendu. Il avait un atroce mal de crâne et il pouvait sentir du sang couler d'une plaie sur son front et de son nez. Il était probablement fracturé. Le reste de ses membres semblaient intacts mais affreusement contusionnés et douloureux. Il allait avoir besoin de plusieurs jours pour se remettre du choc. Il pouvait déjà sentir ses côtes protester. Heureusement pour lui, la ceinture de sécurité lui avait sans nul doute sauvé la vie.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour tenter d'éclaircir sa vision et commença doucement à regarder autour de lui. Il avait du mal à voir les détails dans l'obscurité mais il était à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un hôpital. Il n'y avait aucune lumière et Dean ne pouvait pas sentir l'odeur familière des antiseptiques si typiques de n'importe quelle clinique.

Il ne tenta pas de bouger pour ne pas souffrir plus qu'il ne souffrait déjà et continua à regarder autour de lui. Il remarqua rapidement qu'il y avait une table en bois devant lui. Le sol était couvert d'un parquet qui avait vu de meilleurs jours. Et il était de toute évidence assis sur une chaise.

Ça ne pouvait pas être bon signe. Il n'avait pas encore les idées claires mais il était tout de même suffisamment lucide pour savoir que ce n'était pas normal. Il n'était pas venu là seul. Il avait perdu connaissance dans sa voiture. On avait du l'en sortir et le conduire ici. Ce qui signifiait que les intentions de cette personne n'étaient clairement pas de le soigner ou de l'aider. S'il avait assisté lui même à un tel accident, il aurait aussitôt appelé les secours. Il n'aurait certainement pas emmené la victime dans un endroit comme celui ci pour l'asseoir sur une chaise. Il pourrait avoir une hémorragie interne. Il pourrait être en train de mourir.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la pièce. Il devait être seul. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici plus longtemps. Il avait besoin de fuir et de trouver un médecin. Il était convaincu d'être en danger dans cet endroit.

Il tenta alors de se relever et ne réalisa qu'à cet instant là qu'il était attaché sur cette chaise. On avait passé une chaîne autour de son abdomen pour s'assurer qu'il ne pourrait pas se redresser. Ses mains étaient libres mais il ne pouvait pas atteindre le cadenas dans son dos.

Il sentit alors la panique monter en lui. Il ne devait pas la laisser l'envahir. Il serait incapable de réfléchir à un plan s'il était complètement terrorisé. Il avait besoin de réfléchir.

Il était évident que la personne qui l'avait attaché était également celle qui avait provoqué son accident. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Il s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec un autre véhicule et il avait du quitter la route pour l'éviter. Il avait alors heurté un arbre. Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un accident. Il en était sûr à présent. La personne derrière le volant de l'autre voiture avait voulu le faire sortir de la route. Il avait été piégé.

Dean prit une grande inspiration puis regarda rapidement autour de lui. L'endroit n'était pas immense. Il ressemblait à une de ses cabanes de chasseur qu'on trouvait en pleine forêt. Une de ses petites maisons qu'on utilisait comme décor dans les films d'horreur. Cela aurait pu être presque drôle si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave.

Car Dean savait que personne ne volerait à son secours. Castiel ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Charlie l'avait sans doute perdu de vue à sa sortie de la ville. Et Balthazar n'avait certainement pas pu le suivre. Il était clairement à la merci de la personne qui l'avait conduit ici. Il allait devoir s'en sortir seul.

Bien sûr, cela ne serait pas simple. Il était solidement attaché et il avait mal partout. Il pouvait essayer de faire basculer la chaise et prier pour qu'elle se brise sous l'impact. Mais il n'avait aucune garantie. Et il ne savait pas non plus quand son assaillant reviendrait. Il devait agir vite.

Il soupira puis observa la table devant lui. S'il prenait appui sur elle, il pourrait se jeter en arrière. C'était sans seule chance. Il savait que son plan avait peu de chances de fonctionner. Mais puisqu'il n'en avait aucun autre, il devait absolument se lancer.

Il leva son pied en grimaçant et l'appuya contre le pied de la table. Il se pencha en avant autant que la chaîne autour de lui le permettait pour prendre de l'élan. Il ferma ensuite les yeux et se propulsa en arrière. Il sentit la chaise basculer. Il eut la sensation qu'il tombait pendant des heures entières quand cela ne dura probablement que quelques secondes. Quand il heurta le sol, rien n'avait changé. La chaise était solide et ne s'était pas brisé sous l'impact. La chaîne tenait toujours bon. Et il était maintenant sur le sol sans aucune chance de se relever seul. Il devait probablement ressembler à une tortue qu'on aurait posé sur le dos et qui se tortillait en vain en espérant pouvoir se remettre sur le ventre.

Il sentit les larmes lui monter au yeux mais il refusait de les laisser couler. Il commença à bouger de droite à gauche pour essayer de se retourner.

\- Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement ? Lança alors une voix derrière lui.

Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir le visage de la personne qui parlait pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Et c'était une mauvaise nouvelle de plus.

\- Tu croyais vraiment réussir à t'échapper comme ça ?

Dean ferma les yeux et s'immobilisa. Il devait sans doute sembler ridicule. Il avait su dès le début que son plan était ridicule. Mais c'était toujours mieux que de rester sans rien faire. Que d'attendre qu'on le tue.

\- Gabriel, souffla t-il alors pour signifier à son assaillant qu'il l'avait reconnu.

L'ancien bras droit de Castiel apparut alors dans son champ de vision. Il souriait, les mains sur les hanches en le toisant. Dean avait envie de lui cracher à la figure juste pour lui démontrer qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui. Mais c'était bien sûr impossible dans sa position.

\- Le seul et unique oui. Je suis flatté que tu m'aies reconnu aussi vite, répliqua Gabriel, visiblement amusé

Dean garda les yeux rivés sur lui malgré les battements frénétiques de son cœur et le nœud dans sa gorge. Il savait combien Gabriel le détestait. Et combien il en voulait à Castiel de l'avoir choisi lui. Il était presque sûr que Gabriel serait ravi de le tuer. Bien sur, il aurait été plus prudent de le faire quand le jeune homme était encore inconscient. Le fait qu'il soit toujours envie laissait à penser que Gabriel voulait faire durer le plaisir Ou qu'il avait une autre idée en tête. Dean devait absolument en savoir plus.

\- Il est difficile d'oublier la voix de l'homme qui a tenté de me tuer, jeta t-il.

\- Tout aurait été tellement plus simple pour nous tous si Castiel m'avait laissé faire la première fois. Tu n'aurais pas souffert et je n'aurais pas perdu la confiance de l'homme à qui j'ai dédié ma vie depuis notre rencontre.

Dean se retint de lui rappeler qu'il l'avait torturé lors de leur dernière confrontation. Il n'avait pas uniquement voulu le tuer. Il avait cherché à le faire souffrir avant. Parce qu'il le détestait. Et le jeune homme pouvait le comprendre Il ne lui en voulait même pas. Quand ils étaient encore en prison, il représentait l'ennemi à abattre. Gabriel voulait le tuer pour protéger Castiel et leur organisation. Ce qu'il faisait à présent en revanche n'avait plus aucun sens. C'était uniquement de la vengeance. Il avait été vexé et semblait déterminé à le lui faire payer.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait pendant que j'étais inconscient si c'est là ton seul objectif ? Demanda t-il alors.

Gabriel se pencha et attrapa le dossier de la chaise. Il releva ensuite le jeune homme en grimaçant. Dean était plus lourd que lui et il ne faisait rien pour l'aider.

\- Et bien disons que te tuer n'est plus mon objectif premier à présent.

\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ? Me faire souffrir ?

Gabriel secoua la tête en reculant d'un pas. Il appuya ses fesses contre la table derrière lui et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

\- Tu crois vraiment être le centre du monde Dean ? Je sais que Castiel t'a traité ainsi depuis le début de votre petite histoire d'amour ridicule mais tu aurais tort de faire de son cas une généralité. Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un obstacle mineur sur ma route. Tu n'es définitivement pas mon objectif principal.

Dean fronça les sourcils, surpris. Il s'était visiblement trompé sur les intentions de Gabriel. Il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant de comprendre. Il n'était pas la cible de son adversaire. Ce n'était pas de lui qu'il voulait se venger mais de Castiel. Il était uniquement un outil pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait tant. Faire souffrir son ancien associé. Lui faire payer son choix. Et sa trahison en prison.

\- Je ne pensais pas avoir une seule chance de t'atteindre tu sais. Je ne pouvais pas entrer dans la maison sans que les gardes ne me voient et les hommes que j'ai chargé de t'éliminer l'ont payé au prix fort. Et tu n'étais jamais seul. Il y avait toujours Castiel avec toi … ou Balthazar. Je ne pouvais pas agir en plein jour et prendre le risque de me faire avoir.

Dean repensa alors à la soirée qui avait tout changé entre castel et lui. A ces deux hommes qui avaient pénétré dans leur maison pour les tuer. A celui qui avait voulu le violer avec son couteau. Ils avaient été envoyé par Gabriel. Dean aurait du y penser. Il aurait du se poser les bonnes questions. Mais il était trop absorbé par ses propres problèmes pour en être capable. Il avait commis une erreur de débutant.

\- J'ai essayé de te discréditer auprès de Castiel en lui révélant que tu avais embrassé Balthazar. Je pensais que sa jalousie maladive le pousserait à te mettre dehors. Tu serais alors devenu vulnérable et j'aurais pu passé à l'acte. Mais cet imbécile n'a pas réagi comme je l'avais imaginé. Il n'était même pas en colère contre toi. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point c'était frustrant pour moi.

Castiel était donc au courant. Il savait que Dean l'avait triomphé avec Balthazar. Et il ne lui avait rien dit. Il ne lui avait pas posé la moindre question. Il l'avait laissé continuer à travailler avec lui. Il avait même demandé à balthazar de l'aider à le retrouver. Dean avait du mal à y croire. Mais il était convaincu que Gabriel disait vrai. Il n'avait aucune raison de mentir sur ce point. Castiel avait accepté son mensonge. Il avait accepté qu'il ne lui dise pas tout. Parce qu'il l'aimait malgré ses défauts. Et qu'avait-il obtenu en retour ? Dean n'avait pas été capable de la même chose. Il l'avait abandonné à la première occasion. Il ne le méritait clairement pas.

\- J'avais fini par baisser les bras. Je pensais devoir me rendre à l'évidence. Et tu as alors fait la chose la plus incroyable qui soit. Tu as pris la fuite. Tu es parti et tu m'as offert une chance inestimable. Un cadeau unique Dean. Tu m'as offert la possibilité de mettre la main sur toi sans personne pour m'en empêcher. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'ai été soulagé en apprenant ton départ.

Dean s'était mis seul dans cette situation. Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde au danger qui planait sur lui depuis qu'il était avec Castiel. Il avait tout oublié dans sa hâte. Il avait pensé agir pour son bien et celui de son petit ami. Mais il n'avait fait que se mettre en danger. Et il allait entraîné Castiel dans sa chute. Il était prêt à mourir. Il le méritait sans doute même. Mais il ne voulait pas Castiel puisse subir le même sort. Il ne voulait pas que Gabriel puisse l'utiliser pour faire du mal à son petit ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de moi maintenant ? Tu penses vraiment que Castiel en a quelque chose à faire de moi après que je l'ai quitté comme un voleur ? Je suis convaincu qu'il me déteste à cet instant précis et que ma mort ne serait pas un problème pour lui.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il te déteste ? Dean, Dean, Dean … Castiel est à ta recherche à l'heure où nous parlons. Il pense pouvoir te retrouver et te convaincre de revenir vivre avec lui. Je pense même qu'il serait capable de tout plaquer pour toi. Alors imagine une seule seconde ce qu'il ressentira quand je commencerais à lui envoyer des petits morceaux de toi … imagine toi ce qu'il pourra ressentir quand c'est ta tête qui je déposerait devant la porte.

Dean déglutit avec peine. Il avait tenté un coup de poker sans grand espoir que cela réussisse. Il savait que Castiel le cherchait. Balthazar le lui avait déjà dit. Il avait toutefois espéré que Gabriel gobe son mensonge et le tue. Il était malheureusement plus intelligent que ça et bien mieux renseigné. Dean n'avait aucune chance de le faire renoncer à son plan. Il semblait déterminé à le mener à bien. Il ne s'agissait pas de menaces en l'air.

\- Je ne suis pas convaincu que tu sois capable d'aller aussi loin. Tu es un homme de main Gabriel … rien de plus. Tuer un homme est une chose simple que tout le monde est capable de faire. Torturer en revanche … torturer est un acte bien plus compliqué. Et quelque chose me dit que tu n'auras pas les couilles d'aller plus loin.

\- Tu ne sais rien de moi Dean. Tu ne sais pas ce dont je suis capable quand on me pousse à bout.

\- Tu as raison. Je ne sais sans doute pas grand chose de toi. Mais j'en sais suffisamment pour comprendre que tu es un lâche. Tu as envoyé deux hommes faire le sale boulot à ta place. Pas parce que tu pensais que c'était la meilleure solution mais parce que tu avais trop peur de te mouiller. Tu avais trop peur de ce que Castiel te ferait s'il découvrait tout. Et tu as raison d'avoir peur. Parce qu'il te fera souffrir. Il te fera regretter tout ça quand il le découvrira.

Gabriel rit alors durant de longues secondes. Dean en profita pour bouger sensiblement et tester la solidité de la chaîne autour de son abdomen. Elle semblait toujours aussi solide. Il ne parviendrait pas à s'en défaire. Il devait s'y prendre autrement.

\- Tu sais ce qui me surprend le plus dans cette histoire en fin de compte ? Demanda Gabriel quand il eut fini de rire.

Dean s'immobilisa alors et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Que Castiel m'ait choisi moi plutôt que toi ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te surprend. Tu n'étais rien de plus qu'un employé à ses yeux. Et de toute évidence, tu espérais être plus. Peut être même espérais-tu être à ma place ?

Gabriel secoua la tête. Dean s'était souvent demandé s''il n'était pas amoureux de Castiel. Si son attitude n'était pas celle d'un type dont le cœur était brisé et qui était prêt à tout pour attirer l'attention de l'homme qu'il aimait.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux de Castiel. Je l'admirais. Je le trouvais … brillant. Il était destiné à accomplir de grandes choses et à prendre la place de Crowley un jour. Il l'aurait fait si tu n'étais pas entré dans sa vie. Mais d'une certaine manière, je n'ai pas été surpris qu'il finisse par tomber amoureux de toi. Tu étais son idéal masculin. Tu étais parfait pour lui. Plus jeune … incroyablement séduisant et innocent d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais été lui même. Tu es intelligent et courageux. Tu sembles avoir été créé pour lui. Il est finalement normal qu'il ait fini par être séduit par toi. Non, à bien y réfléchir, ce n'est pas ce qui me surprend le plus.

\- Alors quoi ? Demanda Dean qui en avait assez de son petit jeu.

Gabriel l'observa une seconde avant de lui sourire.

\- Ce qui m'a le plus surpris dans cette histoire c'est que tu aies pu penser une seule seconde que cette histoire pourrait fonctionner. Tu n'es pas stupide et tu as une morale … des principes. Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu fermer les yeux sur tout et imaginer que tu pourrais faire ta vie avec un criminel. Avec un meurtrier. C'est ton attitude qui m'a le plus déstabilisé Dean. Pas celle de Castiel.

Dean savait bien que peu de monde était en mesure de comprendre ses choix. Ce qu'il ressentait pour Castiel n'a aucun sens. Ce n'était pas logique et ce n'était sans doute pas sain. Mais il n'avait aucun contrôle sur ses sentiments et sur ses émotions. Il avait fermé les yeux sur tout ce qui posait problème parce que l'amour rendait aveugle. Et stupide aussi de toute évidence.

\- Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir vieillir à ses côtés ? Tu pensais pouvoir te faire une place dans sa vie ? Te faire accepter des gens avec qui il travaillait ? Franchement Dean … tu aurais du savoir que cela finirait ainsi. Tu aurais du le sentir depuis le début au lieu de te voiler la face et de foncer tête baissé dans ce piège. Tu n'aurais jamais pu avoir tout ce que tu espérais bêtement. Pas avec Castiel.

\- Je ne vais certainement pas perdre de temps à t'expliquer pourquoi je me suis comporté ainsi … de toute façon, tu serais incapable de comprendre. Tu n'as pas de cœur. Tu es à peine humain. Et peut être … oui peut être que j'ai été stupide de croire à tout ça … peut être que j'ai été stupide de suivre Castiel et d'espérer un jour qu'il puisse changer … mais je me fiche de ce que tu peux en dire. Je m'en fiche parce que même si je meurs ce soir … même si tu me tues, j'aurais au moins le réconfort d'avoir essayé … d'avoir aimé un homme au point de renier tout ce en quoi je croyais pour lui … d'avoir tenté ma chance.

Dean réalisa en parlant combien il croyait réellement en ce qu'il était en train de dire. Il aurait que les choses se finissent différemment mais il ne regrettait pas d'avoir suivi Castiel. Il ne regrettait d'avoir voulu croire en eux. En leur couple. Il aimait cet homme. Il l'aimait comme un fou et malgré toutes les difficultés et les obstacles, ils avaient été heureux par moment. C'était plus que ce que beaucoup de gens pouvaient dire. C'était plus que tout ce que Dean avait espéré depuis le début de son existence. Ça n'avait duré que quelques mois et rien n'avait été simple. Rien ne leur avait été épargné. Mais quand ils étaient seuls et quand il mettaient de côté tout ce qui les séparait le reste du temps, ils étaient un couple normal et amoureux. Un couple qui faisait des projets et pour qui seul l'autre comptait réellement. C'était une forme d'amour finalement magnifique et Dean s'estimait chanceux de l'avoir connu. Même s'il aurait aimé que cela puisse durer.

\- Tu penses vraiment que ça en valait la peine ? Tu vas souffrir. Je ne vais pas te mentir. Ce que je vais te faire subir ce soir est inimaginable. La douleur … je ne vais rien t'épargner. Et je suis presque sûr qu'à la fin de tout ça, tu comprendras que tu as eu tort. Que choisir Castiel était finalement une erreur.

\- Fais moi ce que tu veux Gabriel … je ne peux rien faire pour t'en empêcher. Mais je peux te garantir que je continuerais à aimer Castiel après tout ça et rien ni personne ne pourrait me pousser à regretter de l'avoir choisi malgré tout.

Gabriel grimaça alors visiblement déçu par sa réponse. Il avait sans doute espéré entendre Dean le supplier. Mais le jeune homme ne lui donnerait pas satisfaction sur ce point. Pas quand il était à présent sûr de lui et de ses sentiments. Son seul regret à présent était d'avoir quitté Castiel sans prendre le temps de lui parler. Sans chercher des solutions à leurs problèmes. Les choses auraient été différentes s'il avait eu le courage de lui confier ce qui clochait au lieu de prendre la fuite comme le lâche qu'il était.

\- Tu penses n'avoir aucune raison d'avoir peur de moi ? Demanda alors Gabriel en inclinant la tête sur le côté, un peu comme Castiel l'aurait fait dans une situation similaire.

Dean était presque sûr qu'il avait emprunté ce geste à son petit ami. Qu'il agissait ainsi par mimétisme. Gabriel n'était pas amoureux de Castiel. Dean s'était trompé sur ce point. Il l'admirait. Le vénérait presque. Castiel était son mentor et son idole. Il voulait être comme lui. Non. Pire encore. Il voulait être lui. Et le voir lui tourner le dos était pire encore qu'une peine de cœur. C'était pire que de perdre un petit ami ou l'homme qu'on aimait en secret. Gabriel avait perdu son idole et sa référence. Il était perdu. Il était évident que dans une tentative désespérée pour retrouver ses repères, il avait choisi de devenir Castiel. Mais il avait tout faux. Il ne pourrait jamais l'égaler. Il n'avait aucune chance. Il ne serait jamais rien de plus qu'un ersatz de l'homme extraordinaire que Castiel était.

\- Pourquoi aurais-je peur de toi ? Je sais que tu ne seras jamais à la hauteur de Castiel. Tu ne seras jamais à la hauteur de ces hommes qui peuvent me terrifier et me provoquer des cauchemars. J'ai côtoyé des criminels une bonne partie de ma vie Gabriel et tu ne leur arrives clairement pas à la cheville. Alors non … non je n'ai pas peur de toi. Et tu ne pourras jamais me faire changer d'avis sur ce point.

\- Mais tu avais peur de Castiel en arrivant en prison non ?

Dean haussa les épaules mais ne répondit pas. Il était difficile de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait ressenti la première fois qu'il avait lu le dossier de Castiel. La première fois qu'on lui avait décrit son passé. La première fois qu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui. Il était difficile de se rappeler s'il avait eu peur ou non de l'homme qu'il allait devoir séduire. L'amour qu'il ressentait aujourd'hui effaçait tout le reste. Presque comme si tout ce qui était arrivé avant leur histoire n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Ou s'était déroulé des siècles plus tôt. Il ne gardait rien d'autre en mémoire que le jour où il avait compris qu'il était tombé amoureux de sa cible. Le jour où ses sentiments avaient changé. Mais s'il n'avait plus peur de Castiel à présent, il savait qu'il terrifiait tous ceux qui étaient amené à travailler avec lui. Castiel était le plus féroce des prédateurs. Gabriel n'avait clairement pas la même aura.

\- J'avais peur de lui je suppose. Peur de ce dont il était capable. Je sais ce dont certains hommes sont capables. J'ai vu la pire des noirceur chez certains et je sais différencier un homme dangereux d'un homme qui veut faire croire qu'il l'est.

\- Et tu crois que j'appartiens à la deuxième catégorie ?

\- Gabriel, tu es la deuxième catégorie … tu pourrais en être le porte parole. Tu aimerais devenir Castiel mais tu n'en as pas l'étoffe. Tu ne l'auras jamais.

\- Peut être avait il tort de continuer à provoquer ainsi son adversaire. Mais il ne pouvait pas mentir sur ce point. Il ne pouvait pas entrer dans son jeu et manquer ainsi de respect à Castiel. Pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir en le quittant. Il lui devait au moins ça.

\- Et c'est là que tu as tort Dean. Tu devrais avoir peur de moi. Je suis bien plus dangereux que Castiel. Je l'ai toujours été. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il avait tant besoin de moi.

Dean devait reconnaître qu'il était curieux de savoir comme Gabriel pouvait justifier ce qu'il venait de dire. Et cela lui permettait également de gagner du temps. Tant que son adversaire parlait, il n'était pas occupé à lui faire du mal.

\- Castiel est un homme d'affaires avant tout. Il l'est depuis le premier jour … depuis la première fois où il a vendu de la drogue à un de ses camarades à la fac. Il a fait en sorte de devenir une référence dans son domaine et c'est ce qui a attiré l'attention de Crowley. Castiel a le sens des affaires. Il savait comment ce monde là fonctionne. Il connaît la règle de l'offre et de la demande et il a su faire en sorte d'être incontournable rapidement. Quand je l'ai rencontré, j'ai été fasciné par son talent et par ce dont il était capable. Crowley a choisi de nous faire travailler ensemble parce qu'on se complétait. Castiel avait le sens des affaires et moi je n'avais aucune morale. Aucun principe. J'étais capable de tuer n'importe qui pour n'importe quelle raison. J'étais le Mister Hyde de son Docteur Jekyll.

Dean trouvait tout cela ridicule. Il savait que Castiel était parfaitement capable de tuer un homme. De le faire souffrir et d'en retirer un certain plaisir malsain. Il n'avait pas besoin de Gabriel sur ce point.

\- Tu ne me feras pas croire qu'il avait besoin de toi pour se débarrasser de ses ennemis. Je l'ai vu faire de mes propres yeux, jeta t-il un peu malgré lui.

Gabriel hocha la tête.

\- Oui, il en est capable. C'est ce qui lui a en partie permis de rester à son niveau toutes ces années. Mais Castiel … il est différent de moi. Il a des principes. Ce ne sont peut être pas ceux des gens dit « normaux ». des biens pensant et de tous ceux qui respectent la loi mais ça en change rien. Il a des principes moraux dont il ne pourra jamais se défaire. Il ne tuera jamais un innocent. Il ne fera jamais souffrir quelqu'un qui ne le mérite pas. Il se débarrassera de ses ennemis sans hésiter une seconde et il fera souffrir tous ceux qui font du mal aux gens qui comptent pour lui. Mais le code de conduite qu'il s'est lui même imposé l'empêchera toujours d'aller plus loin. Et c'est là que j'interviens moi.

\- Comment ça aller plus loin ? Demanda Dean.

Gabriel s'éloigna alors de lui pour aller chercher un large couteau sur une commode un peu plus loin. Dean déglutit avec peine en le regardant approcher à nouveau. Il savait parfaitement ce que Gabriel avait en tête. Et il était évident que le temps lui était compté.

\- Dans notre monde, la plupart des gens que nous côtoyons sont tout à fait prêt à mourir pour leur patron ou pour leurs associés. Ils savent que cela fait partie des risques du métier. Mourir ne leur fait pas peur. Et quand on a besoin d'obtenir quelque chose d'eux, on a besoin de leur faire peur. Les menacer de mort ne sert strictement à rien. On doit s'attaquer à ceux qu'ils aiment le plus. Peu importe que ce soit une épouse, un petit ami, un parent ou un enfant. Peu importe le degré d'innocence de la personne en question. Il faut savoir taper là où ça fait vraiment mal. Castiel n'en a jamais été capable mais il a toujours su que c'était nécessaire. Alors c'était à moi que revenait la tâche de le faire. Et crois moi Dean, je n'ai jamais eu aucun mal à faire ce qui était nécessaire. J'y ai même pris un certain plaisir.

\- Tu as … tu es un monstre, souffla Dean, écœuré.

Il n'avait jamais imaginé Gabriel comme un meurtrier. Il savait qu'il était capable de tout pour aider Castiel. Mais il le voyait comme un homme d'affaire uniquement. Comme un homme capable d'aligner des millions de dollars pour obtenir des informations. Il ne l'avait jamais imaginé tuant un enfant sans sourciller. Il était pourtant sûr à présent qu'il l'avait déjà fait. Et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à le refaire si cela était nécessaire.

\- Oui, je suis un monstre Dean. Je suis le pire monstre qui soit. Et tu vas en avoir la preuve ce soir. Tu as eu tort de me sous estimer. Tu n'es pas le premier bien sûr. Mais il sera encore plus agréable de te prouver à toi que tu as eu tort sur toute la ligne.

Dean commença alors à se débattre à nouveau. C'était inutile bien sûr. La chaîne ne cédera pas simplement parce qu'il gigotait comme un imbécile sur sa chaise. Mais il sentait que Gabriel avait fini de parler et après tout ce qu'il avait appris sur lui, il était terrifié. Il entendit son adversaire rire durant de longues secondes mais il ne chercha pas à le regarder. Il continua à se débattre inutilement avec l'espoir fou qu'un miracle finirait par se produire.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Gabriel saisit sa main gauche qu'il s'immobilisa enfin et leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Tu sais que c'est inutile. Si j'étais toi, je ne gaspillerais pas mes forces bêtement. Tu vas en avoir besoin pour survivre à cette soirée.

Dean tenta de retirer sa main de l'emprise de Gabriel en vain. Il avait reçu un choc important durant son accident et il manquait de force. Il ne put rien faire pour empêcher son adversaire de plaquer sa main sur la table et de l'attacher avec une corde qu'il n'avait pas vu jusque là. Il ne put pas non plus l'empêcher de replier tous ses doigts hormis l'annulaire.

\- Tu sais que c'est inévitable Dean.

\- Lâche moi espace de salopard !

\- Tu sais … je n'ai pas choisi ce doigt par hasard. J'aurais pu commencer par un autre mais … il y a quelque chose de symbolique à opter pour ton annulaire gauche. Tu veux savoir quoi ?

Dean se fichait de ce qu'il disait à présent. Il se fichait de tout. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule idée en tête. S'enfuir. Il avait toujours une main de libre et Gabriel semblait trop concentré sur celle qu'il avait attaché à la table pour s'en soucier. Dean prit alors une grande inspiration puis lança son poing en direction du visage de son adversaire. Il le toucha à la joue mais ne parvint par à le faire reculer. Gabriel lui attrapa le poignet avant qu'il ait le temps de le frapper à nouveau et plaqua sa main contre l'accoudoir de la chaise. Il sortit une paire de menottes de sa poche de pantalon et l'utilisa pour attacher son bras. Dean était à présent totalement à sa merci. Sans défense. Il ne pourrait plus empêcher Gabriel de lui faire du mal. Il sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues et il s'en voulut aussitôt. Il aurait aimé pouvoir rester fort et digne. Ne pas céder et donner cette satisfaction à son adversaire. Il n'en avait toutefois pas la force. Il commença à sangloter quelques secondes plus tard, arrachant un large sourire à Gabriel.

\- Tu es fascinant quand tu pleures. La plupart des hommes que j'ai vu sangloter n'avait pas … je les ai toujours trouvé ridicule et pitoyable. Mais pas toi. Il y a quelque chose d'extrêmement digne et magnifique dans ta façon de céder. Je comprends pourquoi Castiel refuse de te perdre. Tu es parfait.

Dean aurait aimé pouvoir rétorquer quelque chose d'intelligent mais il était incapable de parler. Ses sanglots l'étouffaient. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre. Gabriel le regarda durant quelques secondes avant d'hocher la tête et de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa main attachée à la table. Il saisit son annulaire gauche.

\- Comme je te le disais tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas choisi ce doigt par hasard. L'envoyer à Castiel n'aura pas la même signification que lui envoyer un autre. C'est celui qui symbolise le mieux l'échec de votre histoire. Il aurait été celui autour duquel il aurait passé une alliance si vous aviez été un couple comme les autres. Le couper, c'est comme mettre un point final à votre douce illusion. Même si tu sortais de cette histoire vivant et même si Castiel te retrouvait un jour, il ne pourrait plus jamais te passer une alliance. Tu ne trouves pas ça … magnifique ?

Dean trouvait ça terrifiant. Gabriel n'était pas seulement un monstres. C'était également un sadique et un malade mental. Il était excité à l'idée de faire souffrir un homme. De lui couper un doigt. Rien dans tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu jusque là ne justifiait un tel désir d'infliger cette torture.

\- Mettons nous au travail, lança alors Gabriel en approchant le couteau du doigt de Dean.

Il sentit le couteau appuyer contre sa peau et il sut alors qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour y échapper. Il ferma les yeux aussitôt et eut la sensation qu'il quittait son corps. Le cerveau était une chose merveilleuse capable des plus incroyables miracles. Car quand Gabriel trancha son doigt, il eut conscience qu'il souffrait. Que la douleur était pire que tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusque là. Mais il ne la ressentit pas. C'était presque comme si tout son corps s'était mis en veille. Comme si son cerveau s'était déconnecté de ses nerfs pour que la douleur ne soit pas effective. Dean s'entendit crier. Mais il ne ressentait rien. Il n'était plus là. Il vivait tout ceci de l'extérieur.

Et quand il finit par rouvrir les yeux et qu'il vit son doigt, détaché à présent de sa main, ce fut presque comme s'il ne lui appartenait pas. Il pouvait voir le sang couler. Mais il était totalement anesthésié. Il priait pour que cela dure le plus longtemps possible.

\- Je vais aller chercher de quoi nettoyer et bander la plaie. Il serait idiot que tu meurs d'une hémorragie quand je commence tout juste à m'amuser avec toi, lança Gabriel d'un ton enjoué.

Il jeta ensuite le couteau qu'il avait utilisé sur la table et s'éloigna de Dean. Ce dernier garda les yeux rivé sur son doigt et sur la moignon auquel il avait été attaché quelques minutes plus tôt. C'était une scène digne d'un film d'horreur. Dean avait la nausée. Mais il était également fasciné par ce qu'il voyait. Sa main semblait étrange à présent. L'espace entre son auriculaire et son majeur lui paraissait grotesque. Il se mit à rire sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Il était probablement en train de perdre la tête. C'était sans aucun doute la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver.

Il rit pendant quelques secondes avant de recommencer à sangloter. Maintenant que l'adrénaline n'affluait plus dans ses veines, la douleur revenait lentement. Et elle était inimaginable. Elle était pire que ce qu'il avait envisagé. Sa main entière le lançait. Ce qui restait de son doigt le brûlait affreusement. Et le sang continuait de couler. Il finirait peut être par mourir d'une hémorragie comme Gabriel l'avait évoqué. Dean espérait sincèrement que ce serait rapide. Il ne pourrait pas supporter que son adversaire lui tranche un deuxième doigt.

\- Je t'avais dit que ce serait douloureux. Le plus souvent, ça ne l'est pas immédiatement. Mais quand les informations sont de nouveau transmises de tes nerfs à ton cerveau, c'est atroce. Et ce n'est que le début malheureusement.

Dean continua à sangloter. Il aurait voulu pouvoir perdre connaissance. Tout aurait été plus simple s'il avait pu s'évanouir. Il ne souffrirait plus. Et avec un peu de chance, il ne réveillerait pas.

\- Je préfère te prévenir tout de suite, je n'ai rien d'autre que de l'alcool pour nettoyer la plaie. Ça risque de piquer un peu, expliqua Gabriel en imbibant une compresse de désinfectant.

Dean avait presque envie de rire en entendant cela. Piquer un peu. Comment Gabriel pouvait parler ainsi ? Dean souffrait à tel point qu'il doutait de pouvoir avoir plus mal encore. Peu importait ce que son adversaire faisait à présent.

Gabriel nettoya rapidement la plaie et comme Dean s'y était attendu, cela n'aggrava en rien la douleur qu'il ressentait déjà. Elle irradiait dans tout son bras à présent. Il avait la sensation qu'on avait mis le feu à sa main. Il regarda tout de même Gabriel bander ce qui restait de son doigt avec délicatesse et expérience. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait cela. C'était évident.

Quand il eut fini de le soigner, il attrapa son doigt coupé et l'observa de longues secondes.

\- Est-ce qu'on t'a déjà dit que tu avais des mains magnifiques ?

Dean refusait de répondre. Il refusait de parler. Gabriel pouvait continuer son petit monologue si cela lui faisait plaisir. Mais le jeune homme refusait de lui donner ce plaisir. Il resterait silencieux jusqu'au bout.

\- Je ne sais pas si Castiel te l'a déjà dit ou non mais c'est pourtant vrai. Ce n'est pas forcément ce que la majorité des gens regardent en premier. Surtout pas quand ils ont face à lui quelqu'un d'esthétiquement parfait comme toi. Mais en ce qui me concerne, c'est pourtant la première chose que j'ai remarqué. Tes mains … tes longs doigts élégants. Tu as les mains d'un pianiste. Je ne peux qu'imaginer le plaisir qu'elles sont capables de procurer.

Castiel ne lui avait jamais parlé de ses mains. Il l'avait complimenté sur son corps à de multiples reprises. Sur son visage et même ses taches de rousseur. Mais jamais ses mains. Dean savait qu'il plaisait. Et s'il ne comprenait pas toujours la fascination que Castiel avait pour lui, il avait fini par croire qu'il était sincère. Entendre des compliments similaires dans la bouche de Gabriel lui donnait envie de vomir. Le faisait se sentir sali.

\- Je vais tout de même être honnête avec toi. Si tes mains sont la première chose que j'ai remarqué chez toi, ce n'est pas la seule bien sûr. Je suis un homme bisexuel qui sait apprécier les belles choses. Et tu es sans doute l'homme le plus séduisant qu'il m'ait été donné de voir dans ma vie. Après avoir longuement observé tes mains, j'ai pris le temps d'admirer le reste. Et crois moi, j'ai beaucoup aimé ce que j'ai vu … tes yeux sont incroyables. Beaucoup de femmes tueraient pour avoir tes cils et ta bouche. Et je ne te parle même pas de ton corps … de tes fesses … de ces muscles qu'on devine chez toi. J'ai toujours pensé que Castiel était chanceux d'avoir mis la main sur toi. S'il n'avait pas été intéressé, j'aurais probablement tenté ma chance.

Dean n'aurait jamais succombé aux avances de Gabriel. D'abord parce qu'il n'était pas sa cible mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il n'était pas son style. Parce qu'il aimait qu'on prenne le contrôle sur lui quand il couchait avec un homme, Dean choisissait toujours des partenaires plus grand que lui ou plus musclé. Castiel était peut être plus petit mais il était une exception. Il n'avait pas besoin de quelques centimètres de plus pour séduire Dean. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être plus musclé. Sa force était évidente. Elle émanait de lui. Gabriel, de son côté, était trop petit et trop frêle pour que Dean s'y intéresse. Même s'il n'avait pas été un monstre, le jeune homme ne l'aurait jamais ramené chez lui.

\- Ne t'épuise pas à me le dire Dean, je sais que je n'aurais eu aucune chance de te séduire. Je sais que je ne suis pas ton style. Mais je suis pourtant convaincu que j'aurais pu t'avoir … que tu le veuilles ou non.

Dean sentit une nouvelle nausée monter en lui. Il ne savait pas si c'était du à ce que Gabriel venait de dire ou à la douleur cuisante qu'il ressentait toujours. Mais cette fois, il ne put rien faire pour la retenir. Il se pencha sur le côté et vomit le contenu de son estomac sur le sol. Quand il eut fini, il avait le front couvert de sueur et les joues couvertes de larmes. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal. Et Gabriel avait raison. Cela ne faisait que commencer.

\- Peut être devrais tu essayer de dormir un peu. Tu as besoin de te reposer, avança Gabriel en lui tapotant doucement l'épaule.

Comment Dean pouvait il s'endormir quand il souffrait le martyre ? Il savait que c'était impossible. Il aurait voulu le dire à Gabriel. Mais il continuait à refuser de parler.

\- Oh je sais que ce n'est pas simple dans ton état mais j'ai justement ce qu'il te faut.

Il sortit des somnifères de sa trousse à pharmacie. Dean les observa longuement.

\- Je ne vais pas te forcer à les prendre. Mais je t'encourage vivement à les accepter.

Dean était partagé entre l'envie de rester conscient pour avoir une chance de s'échapper et l'envie de les prendre pour fuir Gabriel et les tortures qu'il avait encore envie de lui infliger. Il ne pourrait jamais s'endormir seul. Et la souffrance était telle qu'il doutait de pouvoir la supporter plus longtemps. Il finit donc par ouvrir la bouche pour signifier à Gabriel qu'il acceptait de les prendre. Ce dernier lui sourit puis en glisser un entre ses lèvres. Il lui fit ensuite boire quelques gorgées d'eau et recula d'un pas.

\- Fais de beaux rêves Dean, souffla t-il enfin avant de s'éloigner.

Dean ferma les yeux, les cachets faisant déjà effet. Il doutait de faire de « beaux rêves » comme Gabriel le lui avait dit. Il était convaincu que d'atroces cauchemars l'attendaient dans son sommeil. Mais il s'en contrefichait. Il avait besoin d'échapper à tout ça pour quelques heures. Il avait besoin de reprendre des forces. Et il était prêt à tout pour ça.


	26. Avertissements

**Bonsoir,**

 **Voici le chapitre 26 et Castiel reçoit deux avertissements qu'il va devoir prendre au sérieux.**

 **Merci à Elyrine pour la correction et merci à vous pour vos messages et votre fidélité à cette histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **SYDNEY8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Drive by de Train**

 **Chapitre 26 : Avertissement**

 _« Un pouvoir est faible s'il ne tolère pas qu'on l'avertisse de ses erreurs. »_

 _Pierre Dehaye_

Castiel avait appelé Balthazar dès qu'il avait quitté la maison de Charlie. Il était plus proche de l'endroit de l'accident que lui et il était nécessaire que quelqu'un s'y rende au plus vite.

Castiel savait bien sûr qu'il y avait peu de chance que Dean soit toujours là bas. L'homme qui l'avait fait sortir de la route l'avait probablement emmené avec lui depuis un moment. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer. Il voulait croire qu'un miracle était encore possible.

Depuis le début de la journée, il avait la sensation d'avoir toujours un coup de retard. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant et il détestait cette sensation. Il avait besoin de reprendre le dessus. Il avait besoin d'une victoire pour changer.

Trouver Charlie lui avait semblé en être une mais il avait rapidement compris son erreur. La jeune femme lui avait dit ce qu'il voulait d'avoir mais une nouvelle fois, il avait eu quelques minutes de retard. Et puisque le temps jouait clairement en sa défaveur, envoyer Balthazar en éclaireur lui semblait être la meilleure option.

Son camarade lui assura qu'il appellerait une fois sur place. Castiel le lui fit jurer à plusieurs reprises puis prit la route à son tour. Il avait conscience de rouler trop vite. De ne pas respecter les règles basiques du code de la route. Mais il n'avait pas peur d'être arrêté. La police du coin travaillait en grande majorité pour Crowley. Il s'en sortirait sans même une amende. Il ne laisserait de toute façon personne se mettre entre Dean et lui.

Car il était évident que son petit ami était en danger. Pas seulement parce qu'il avait eu un accident de voiture et qu'il pouvait être blessé. Mais parce que quelqu'un l'avait fait sortir de la route pour mettre la main sur lui. Il avait probablement été enlevé. La liste de suspects potentiels était longue et Castiel n'avait pas le temps de tous les passer en revue. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper ou cela risquait de coûter la vie de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il devait savoir qui l'avait kidnappé et le retrouver avant ce soir.

Comme il lui avait promis, Balthazar lui envoya un message pour l'avertir qu'il était sur place. Et comme Castiel l'avait redouté, Dean ne s'y trouvait déjà plus. Il continua toutefois à rouler. Il avait besoin de voir les lieux de ses propres yeux. Besoin de chercher un indice.

Quand il arriva enfin sur place, Balthazar était toujours là à observer la voiture. Il avait du prévenir leurs contacts dans la police pour que personne ne vienne récupérer le véhicule avant son arrivée. Castiel était définitivement soulagé de l'avoir de son côté.

Il gara sa voiture sur la bord de la route puis en sortit rapidement. Il descendit dans le fossé et s'approcha de l'Impala. La portière conducteur avait été ouverte et comme Balthazar le lui avait dit, Dean n'était plus là. La ceinture de sécurité avait été coupé. Il y avait une trace de sang sur le volant. Le choc avait du être violent et Dean avait très certainement perdu connaissance. Si seulement il avait eu une voiture plus récente, l'airbag aurait joué en sa faveur. Mais dans une voiture qui ne respectait aucune des conditions de sécurité, il n'avait aucune chance. Son assaillant avait pu le récupérer librement puis le conduire dans son propre véhicule. Ils étaient sans doute déjà loin.

Castiel soupira en continuant à regarder à l'intérieur de la voiture. Il y avait un sac côté passager dont le contenu s'était répandu sur le sol. Il contenait principalement des boissons et de quoi grignoter en conduisant. Il y avait également deux paquets de cigarettes. Dean ne fumait que lorsqu'il était nerveux. L'était-il en raison de son départ ou parce qu'il se sentait suivi ? Avait il compris qu'il était en danger avant de sortir de la route ? Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir le lui demander. Il le ferait peut être quand il l'aurait retrouvé.

Il pouvait sentir Balthazar dans son dos mais son associé ne parlait pas. Il devait avoir senti que ce n'était clairement pas le moment. Castiel avait besoin de réfléchir. Et le silence l'aidait à garder les idées claires.

Il finit par mettre la main sur un téléphone portable qui devait appartenir à son petit ami et qui avait glissé sous le siège conducteur. Il était éteint mais il semblait intact. Ce n'était pas le téléphone qu'il avait eu jusque là. Il l'avait sans doute acheté juste après avoir fui. Il avait également du jeter son ancien portable dans la foulée. Castiel l'observa une seconde avant de l'allumer. Il doutait d'y trouver quoi que ce soit d'important. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre.

Il consulta rapidement les messages que Dean avait envoyé à Charlie. Cela eut au moins le mérite de lui confirmer que la jeune femme ne lui avait pas menti. Son petit ami l'avait averti qu'il s'était arrêté pour se reposer un peu. Il n'y avait pas grand chose de plus. Castiel soupira.

\- Est-ce que les images t'ont permis de voir qui a provoqué l'accident ? Demanda Balthazar.

Castiel lui jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et secoua la tête.

\- L'image n'est pas suffisamment claire. C'était un homme. Mais je n'ai pas pu voir son visage. La seule chose dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un accident.

Balthazar hocha alors la tête et continua d'examiner le sol autour de la voiture.

\- On dirait qu'il a été traîné à l'extérieur et jusqu'à la route. Il y a des traces de sang mais ce n'était clairement pas une blessure grave. Sans doute des égratignures.

Castiel regarda l'endroit que Balthazar lui indiquait. Il n'y avait que peu de sang. Mais le simple fait que son petit ami ait pu être blessé le mettait hors de lui. Quand il mettrait la main sur celui qui lui avait fait cela, il le tuerait. Lentement et douloureusement. Personne n'avait le droit de faire du mal à son petit ami.

\- J'ai appelé mon contact à la police mais personne n'a reporté quoi que ce soit concernant cet accident. De toute évidence, cette route est relativement déserte.

\- Je crois que c'est en partie pour ça que Dean l'a choisi. Il cherchait très certainement à fuir quelqu'un. Peut être avait il senti qu'il était suivi.

\- Mais tu m'as dit qu'il avait averti son amie qu'il s'était arrêté pour se reposer. Est-ce que tu en sais plus là dessus ?

Castiel secoua la tête avant de soupirer longuement. Le message de son petit ami avait été trop court pour qu'il apprenne quoi que ce soit d'important.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Il semblait juste avoir besoin de faire une sieste avant de repartir. Il n'a même pas dit où il s'était arrêté. Je n'en sais pas plus.

Balthazar grimaça alors avant de recommencer à examiner le sol. Il remonta sur la route, sans doute enquête de nouveaux indices. Castiel le regarda faire avant de retourner près de la voiture. Il était convaincu qu'il ne trouverait pas grand chose de plus mais il refusait de rester planté à ne rien faire. Il avait besoin de se sentir utile. Il recommença donc à fouiller le véhicule en quête du moindre indice.

Il regardait sous le siège passager pour la seconde fois quand le téléphone de Dean se mit à sonner dans sa poche, le faisant sursauter. Il se redressa et s'assit sur le siège avant de le sortir pour regarder qui appelait. Quand il vit le nom de Sam clignoter sur l'écran, il sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas envie de décrocher. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait avoir à dire au frère de son petit ami. Mais il existait une infime chance que Sam soit au courant de quelque chose qu'il ignorait. Il n'avait pas le droit de laisser cette opportunité lui filer sous le nez.

Il finit par décrocher.

\- Allô, souffla t-il alors en observant Balthazar par le pare brise.

\- Vous n'êtes pas Dean, jeta Sam aussitôt.

Il n'était pas surprenant qu'il l'ait compris avec un seul mot. Castiel savait combien les deux frères étaient proches. Dean le lui avait expliqué à plusieurs reprises. Il avait même employé le mot « codépendant ». Il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'ils se parlent au téléphone. Sans qu'ils ne se voient. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Et Sam connaissait son frère mieux une personne. Sans doute mieux que Castiel lui même. Cela aurait pu le rendre jaloux. Mais c'était une chance dans ces circonstances.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec le téléphone de mon frère ? Qui êtes vous ?

Castiel aurait pu mentir et dire simplement qu'il avait trouvé le portable par terre. Mais il perdrait alors toute chance d'en apprendre plus. Il devait dire la vérité à Sam et prier pour que son inquiétude pour Dean soit plus forte que sa haine de Castiel. Qu'il accepterait de l'aider à le retrouver.

\- Vous savez parfaitement qui je suis Sam. Des présentations seraient inutiles.

\- Novak ? Pourquoi … vous ne devriez pas avoir ce téléphone. Il …

\- Il l'a acheté juste après avoir fui, je sais. Il était dans sa voiture.

\- Dans sa voiture ? Où est Dean ? Je veux lui parler. Passez le moi.

Castiel soupira longuement. Il sentait la colère et la peur dans la voix de Sam. Il devait probablement imaginer que Castiel l'avait retrouvé. Qu'il l'avait attaché quelque part et pensait à se venger de lui. Il ne pouvait pas avoir plus tort.

\- Dean n'est pas là. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas où il se trouve.

\- Vous mentez.

\- Sam, je n'ai aucun intérêt à le faire. Si j'avais Dean avec moi, je n'aurais pas répondu au téléphone. Je l'aurais déjà emmené loin et vous n'auriez aucune chance de nous retrouver.

Balthazar lui fit un signe depuis l'extérieur, sans doute curieux de savoir à qui il parlait. Castiel agita sa main pour lui demander quelques secondes avant de détourner les yeux.

\- Vous ne pouviez pas supporter l'idée qu'il vous quitte hein ? Vous deviez le retrouver parce que vous étiez vexé qu'il ait pu choisir de partir.

\- Je me suis effectivement lancé à sa recherche d_s que j'ai constaté qu'il était parti. Pas pour me venger ou parce que j'étais vexé comme vous le pensez mais parce que je refuse de vivre sans lui. Malheureusement pour moi, je suis arrivé trop tard.

\- Comment ça trop tard ? Vous … ne me dites pas qu'il … s'il lui est arrivé quoi que ce soit, je peux vous jurer que je vous retrouverais. Je vous tuerais de mes propres mains.

Castiel ferma les yeux et se massa doucement l'arrête du nez. Il sentait un début de migraine poindre derrière ses yeux. Il n'avait pas vraiment peur de Sam. Il doutait qu'il soit réellement dangereux. Mais il était toutefois convaincu qu'il ne s'agissait pas de paroles en l'air. Il était capable de tout quand il était question de son frère. Peu importait qu'il soit face à plus fort que lui.

\- Sam, vos menaces sont inutiles. Croyez moi, s'il est arrivé quoi que ce soit à Dean, je n'aurais aucune raison de continuer et je vous laisserais me tuer sans me battre. Mais pour le moment, je ne sais pas où il est et je ne sais pas qui le détient.

\- Qui le détient ? Vous voulez dire qu'il a été enlevé ?

\- C'est effectivement ce que je pense. J'ai retrouvé sa voiture dans une fossé et d'après ce que je sais pour le moment, une voiture l'a fait sortir de la route. Quelqu'un a provoqué cet accident. Quand je suis arrivé sur place, le véhicule était vide.

\- Qui pourrait l'avoir enlevé ? Demanda Sam.

Castiel n'avait pas de temps à perdre à faire la liste de toutes les personnes déterminés à le faire souffrir lui et suffisamment intelligentes pour savoir que s'en prendre à Dean était le meilleur moyen de l'atteindre. Mais il savait que Sam insisterait pour en savoir plus.

\- Un de mes ennemis, un de mes clients ou peut être une personne avec qui je travaille. Beaucoup savent l'importance que Dean a pour moi. Et ils savent que pour me détruire, le meilleur moyen est encore de s'en prendre à lui.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire que tout est de votre faute ?

C'était un raccourci mais ce n'était pas entièrement faux. Si Dean n'avait jamais rencontré Castiel, il n'aurait jamais été enlevé. Il n'aurait pas été en danger. Mais s'il n'avait pas cherché à le fuir, il n'aurait pas non plus couru le risque d'être enlevé. Pour Castiel, les torts étaient partagés. Mais il savait que Sam refuserait de l'entendre.

\- Est-ce qu'il vous a appelé depuis son épart ? Est-ce qu'il vous a dit quoi que ce soit qui pourrait m'aider à le retrouver ? Demanda t-il alors.

\- Il m'a appelé quelques jours avant son départ. Il m'a tout dit. Mais il refusait de m'impliquer plus que ça. Il savait que je serais venu le chercher si j'avais la moindre idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il avait peur que vous vous en preniez à moi ensuite. Ce dont je suis convaincu que vous êtes parfaitement capable malgré toutes les fausses promesses que vous lui avait faites.

Castiel ricana alors une seconde. Dean lui avait écrit quelque chose de similaire dan sa lettre. Mais il aurait du savoir qu'il n'aurait jamais touché à Sam. Tout comme il n'aurait pas fait de mal à Charlie. Il savait combien le jeune homme tenait à eux et il refusait de lui faire de la peine en s'en prenant à eux. Il n'était en revanche pas surpris que Sam puisse le penser de son côté. Il ne savait rien de lui.

\- Je sais que vous aurez probablement du mal à le croire mais j'aime sincèrement votre frère. Je l'aime plus que tout et je vais faire en sorte de le retrouver. Je tuerais quiconque se mettra sur mon chemin. Mais je ne m'en serais jamais pris à vous. Je sais l'importance que vous avez pour Dean et je sais qu'il ne pourrait jamais me le pardonner.

\- Vous l'aimez ? Désolé mais j'ai du mal à le croire. Si vous l'aimiez réellement, vous ne seriez pas venu le chercher. Vous l'auriez laissé refaire sa vie et vous auriez fui loin de lui. Il ne pouvait pas être heureux dans votre monde.

\- Je suis venu le chercher justement parce que je l'aime comme un fou et que je ne pouvais pas envisager ma vie sans lui à mes côtés. J'ai peut être été égoïste et naïf de croire qu'il finirait par se sentir à sa place avec moi. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que tout ce que j'ai fait jusque là était uniquement motivé par mes sentiments pour lui.

Castiel ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ressentait le besoin de convaincre Sam qu'il aimait son frère. Qu'il ne mentait. Il se fichait que Sam l'apprécie. Il savait que cela avait très peu de chances d'arriver un jour. Il était toutefois convaincu que l'avis de son frère comptait énormément pour Dean. Et maintenant qu'il lui avait dit toute la vérité, il suivrait son opinion. Si Sam exigeait qu'il le quitte, il était convaincu qu'il le ferait dans la seconde. Il avait besoin de le mettre de son côté.

\- En attendant, il a été enlevé et c'est uniquement de votre faute. Il est peut être même déjà mort. S'il … vous n'avez pas idée ce dont je suis capable pour lui. Ce que je ferais si toutefois il lui arrivait quelque chose. Je me fiche de finir ma vie en prison. Je me fiche de tout perdre. Je vous tuerais. Et je tuerais tous ceux que j'estimerais responsables.

\- Il serait en sécurité s'il ne m'avait pas quitté, répliqua Castiel sans réellement le vouloir.

\- Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du dire cela. Il ne ferait qu'énerver un peu plus Sam en tenant de tels propos. Et cette conversation était stérile et sans intérêt. Il perdait du temps en continuant à parler avec quelqu'un qui n'en savait pas plus que lui.

\- Donc tout est de sa faute pour vous ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je dis … je veux juste que vous compreniez que je n'aurais jamais rien laissé lui arriver s'il avait été avec moi. Il était en sécurité tant que je pouvais veiller sur lui. Il a pris un risque en partant.

\- Il l'a fait parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix ! Il est parti parce qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à fermer les yeux sur l'homme que vous êtes. Il savait les risques qu'il courrait en le faisant. Il savait que vous ne le laisseriez pas partir sans réagir. Il n'a pas choisi de partir sur un coup de tête. Si vous pensez qu'il l'a fait sans réfléchir et sans peser longuement le pour et le contre alors vous ne connaissez pas mon frère.

Castiel avait été convaincu jusque là qu'il en savait suffisamment sur Dean pour anticiper ses réactions. Il n'avait pourtant pas eu la moindre idée de ce qu'il prévoyait. Sam avait peut être raison en fin de compte. Il ne connaissait pas Dean aussi bien qu'il le pensait.

\- Expliquez moi alors, exigea t-il.

\- Dean … c'est quelqu'un de bien. Sans doute la personne la plus extraordinaire qui soit. Il pense toujours aux autres avant de penser à lui. Et quand il a décidé de partir, il savait qu'il vous ferait du mal. Il savait qu'il vous blesserait. Et c'était la seule chose dont il se souciait vraiment. Il se détestait pour ça. Mais il savait également qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il n'est pas parti juste parce qu'il en avait subitement envie. Il l'a fait autant pour lu que pour vous. Il était prêt à tout sacrifier pour ne jamais se réveiller un matin et réaliser qu'il avait fini par vous détester. Il aurait pu appelé le FBI et vous dénoncer. Il aurait pu dire que vous l'aviez enlevé mais … malgré tout ce qu'il avait subi jusque là, il n'en était pas capable. Parce qu'il refusait de vous faire plus de mal que nécessaire. Parce qu'il refusait de vous sacrifier pour avoir une chance de mener une vie normale à nouveau. Voilà qui est Dean. Et je vous interdis de penser une seconde qu'il a pu agir ainsi bêtement et sans prendre en compte toutes les conséquences que cela risquait d'avoir sur lui.

Castiel avait lu quelque chose de similaire dans la lettre de Dean. Mais l'entendre de la bouche de la personne qui le connaissait le mieux au monde était différent. S'il avait encore eu le moindre doute sur les sentiments de son petit ami, ils avaient disparu pour de bon. Il continuait de penser que le jeune homme avait eu tort de ne pas venir lui parler et de ne pas lui laisser une chance de trouver une solution. Mais il le comprenait un peu mieux à présent. Et il ne lui en voulait pas.

\- Je vais le retrouver, assura t-il alors.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous ferez ensuite ? Vous l'enlèverez à votre tour ?

Castiel secoua la tête.

\- Non, je lui demanderais de revenir avec moi. Je ne vais pas vous mentir. Je vais me battre pour le convaincre. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser m'échapper sans tenter de le retenir. Mais s'il est déterminé à me quitter alors je ne le forcerais pas. Je l'aime bien trop pour ça.

\- J'aimerais vous croire Castiel.

\- Peu importe que vous me croyez ou non. Je sais ce que vous pensez de moi et je sais que vous me détestez. Je ne pourrais jamais vous faire changer d'avis.

\- Si Dean vous choisit, je tenterais de le convaincre qu'il a tort. Vous ne le laisserez pas vous échapper sans vous battre mais moi non plus. Et quelque chose me dit que lorsque le chois s'imposera à lui, il ne vous choisira pas vous.

Castiel le savait. Il en avait même terriblement peur. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en inquiéter pour le moment. Il devait avant tout retrouver Dean. C'était la seule chose importante.

\- Je vous tiendrais au courant si je trouve quelque chose. Mais en attendant, j'ai besoin que vous me laissiez travailler tranquillement. N'appelez pas la police. Ne vous lancer pas à sa recherche. Vous ne feriez que compliquer les choses et le mettre plus en danger qu'il ne l'est déjà. La personne qui le détient le tuera s'il se sent acculé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'il ne l'a pas déjà tué ?

C'était difficile à expliquer à quelqu'un qui n'avait pas son expérience et son passé. Sam n'avait jamais côtoyé de criminels. Il ne savait de ce monde que ce qu'il avait vu dans les films ou lu dans les livres. C'était la plupart du temps faux et romancé.

\- Avoir Dean est un avantage pour lui. Il le sait et il l'a probablement enlevé justement pour faire pression sur moi. Pour le moment, il ne m'a même pas contacté. Dean est en vie. Et je peux vous garantir qu'il le restera.

Sam soupira longuement à l'autre bout du fil. Castiel devait raccrocher et se remettre au travail. Mais il ne pouvait pas couper la conversation de façon aussi abrupte. Pas quand il avait le frère de l'homme qu'il aimait au téléphone. La personne la plus importante aux yeux de Dean. Et si Castiel se fichait pas mal de Sam, il se sentait obligé de le ménager. Pour son petit ami.

\- Je vais le retrouver. Je vous le promets. Et dès que je l'aurais, je vous appellerais.

\- Tenez moi au courant. Je veux que vous me préveniez si vous trouvez quelque chose … n'importe quoi. Ne me laissez pas à l'écart. Si je n'ai pas de vos nouvelles d'ici vingt quatre heures, j'appellerais la police. Je me fiche de ce que vous pensez.

\- Je le ferais, assura Castiel.

Sam ne le salua pas et ne le remercia pas non plus avant de raccrocher. Castiel pouvait le comprendre. Il savait que le jeune homme le détestait et sans doute aurait-il ressenti la même chose si les rôles avaient été inversés.

Il resta quelques secondes immobile le téléphone collé à l'oreille. Il finit toutefois par sortir de sa torpeur. Il rangea le téléphone de Dean dans sa poche puis posa sa main sur la poignée de la portière. Il allait la pousser quand son propre portable se mit à sonner. S'il s'agissait de Crowley, il pouvait aller se faire voir. Castiel était indisponible jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Et son patron avait tout intérêt à le comprendre.

Il sortit son téléphone de son autre poche et jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran. Le numéro était masqué. Castiel sentit une nouvelle fois son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas Crowley. Il décrocha aussitôt.

\- Castiel, lança la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

Elle était déformée électroniquement pour être méconnaissable. Castiel trouvait cela lâche.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Demanda t-il alors.

\- Vous devriez plutôt vous demander ce que vous, vous voulez. Et nous savons tous les deux que c'est Dean. Ce qui est plutôt pratique puisqu'il s'avère qu'il est avec moi.

Castiel se força à desserrer son emprise sur son téléphone pour ne pas prendre le risque de l'abîmer et pour soulager un peu ses doigts. Il était furieux mais il devait se contrôler. Il ne pouvait pas perdre son calme maintenant. Cette conversation était cruciale pour lui et pour Dean.

\- Je sais pourquoi vous l'avez enlevé et je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous donner le plaisir de tomber dans votre piège. Vous allez le relâcher et venir m'affronter face à face.

\- Oh non Castiel. Je ne vais certainement pas faire ce que vous me demandez. Je m'amuse bien trop pour arrêter maintenant. Et nous savons tous les deux que vous ferez ce que j'exige de vous parce que vous savez que Dean paiera chacun de vos refus au prix fort.

\- Si vous lui faites du mal, je peux vous jurer que je vous tuerais quand je mettrais la main sur vous. Pas si … quand.

L'homme à l'autre bout du fil rit alors pendant quelques secondes et Castiel eut envie de hurler. Il se sentait impuissant. Il n'avait aucun moyen de convaincre son ennemi de relâcher son petit ami. Et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il était à sa merci et il en allait de la sécurité de Dean. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

\- Vous me retrouverez sans doute mais la question que vous devriez vous est si oui ou non, vous arriverez à temps pour le sauver. Il est en vie … pour le moment, il est même intact. Oh il a bien quelques bosses et quelques égratignures mais rien de bien méchant.

Castiel en fut soulagé. Mais il savait que cela changerait bientôt. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda t-il finalement.

Il en avait assez de tourner autour du pot et de perdre du temps inutilement. Il était évident que cet homme avait quelque chose à lui demander. Son appel n'était pas innocent.

\- Ce que je veux ? Castiel, je veux vous détruire. C'est aussi simple que ça.

\- Me détruire ? Si vous voulez me voir mort, venez me tuer. Mais ne mêlez pas Dean à tout ça. Il n'a rien fait pour le mériter.

\- Vous finirez par mourir. Mais ce n'est pas mon objectif premier. Ce que je veux avant tout, c'est vous voir souffrir.

\- Vous me détestez tant que ça ?

\- Plus encore que ce que vous pouvez imaginer.

Cela n'aidait pas Castiel à réduire sa liste de suspects potentiels. Il y avait énormément de gens qui le détestaient. Beaucoup qui ne souhaitaient qu'une chose : le voir souffrir pour se venger de lui. Il avait besoin de plus d'informations pour avancer.

\- Je peux savoir ce que je vous ai fait pour que vous me détestiez autant ? Tenta t-il alors.

Il savait que cela avait peu de chance de fonctionner mais il devait tout de même essayer.

\- Et vous aider à deviner qui je suis ? Non, désolé, je ne vais certainement pas vous faciliter la tâche. Vous allez devoir trouver par vous même. Et en attendant, je m'amuserais avec votre petit ami jusqu'à ce me lasser de lui. Je viendrais alors pour vous.

Castiel commençait à comprendre que son interlocuteur ne souhaitait pas lui demander quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait pas enlevé Dean pour recevoir quelque chose en échange. Il voulait juste le faire souffrir. Et c'était une mauvaise nouvelle. Il n'avait aucun moyen de le faire changer d'avis dans ces circonstances. Il ne pouvait rien lui offrir pour le convaincre de relâcher le jeune homme. Il allait devoir le retrouver par lui même et espérer que ce ne soit pas trop tard.

\- Vous auriez du savoir qu'en tombant amoureux de lui, vous vous exposiez à ce que vos ennemis l'utilisent contre vous. Vous auriez du deviner que cela finirait par arriver un jour. Bien sûr, sa petite fuite m'a considérablement facilité la tâche. Mais j'aurais réussi à mettre la main sur lui d'une manière ou d'une autre. Vous vous êtes rendu volontairement vulnérable Castiel. Et maintenant vous en payez le prix. Dean aussi.

\- Vous l'avez dit vous même. Il m'a quitté. Tout est fini entre nous. Alors relâchez le. Il ne représente plus rien pour moi.

\- Castiel, vous me croyez vraiment aussi stupide. Je suis vexé vous savez. Je pensais que vous prendriez au sérieux. Peut être devrais je faire en sorte que vous compreniez que je suis plus intelligent que ça.

Castiel savait que ce qu'il avait dit était stupide. Ses sentiments pour le jeune homme étaient connus de tout le monde. Et cet homme avait raison. En choisissant de donner une chance à leur histoire, il avait condamné Dean à devenir la cible de toutes les personnes qui le détestaient. Et elles étaient bien trop nombreuses pour que Castiel puisse le protéger de toutes.

\- Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est qu'il continue à vous aimer malgré tout. Et je doute qu'il cesse de vous aimer même quand il comprendra que son enlèvement est uniquement de votre faute. Je pourrais trouver cela touchant si j'avais un cœur. Ce que je n'ai malheureusement pas.

\- Vous m'avez effectivement percé à jour. Je l'aime et je serais capable de tout pour lui. Je vous ai sans doute sous estimer. Mais une chose est sûre. Vous êtes lâche. Vous en prendre à lui n'est que le reflet de votre manque de courage. Si vous étiez aussi fort que vous le prétendez, vous m'affronteriez sans vous cacher derrière cette voix trafiquée. Vous m'auriez déjà donné votre nom.

\- Je le ferais en temps voulu. Mais pour le moment, je vais m'amuser.

Castiel était terrifié par ce que cela sous entendait. Cet homme avait l'intention de torturer son petit ami. Et il n'avait aucun moyen de l'en empêcher. Dean allait souffrir par sa faute. Il était suffisamment lucide pour reconnaître qu'il était responsable de ce qui était en train d'arriver.

\- J'ai tellement attendu ce moment que je ne suis même pas sûr de savoir par quoi je veux commencer. Il y a tellement de possibilité. Tellement d'idées à trier.

\- Espère de salopard, jura Castiel entre ses dents.

\- Les insultes ne vous mèneront à rien, croyez moi.

\- Si vous le touchez …

\- Vous me tuerez, je sais. Vous me l'avez déjà dit. Cette conversation tourne en rond. Je devrais raccrocher et retourner auprès de Dean. Il devrait être réveillé maintenant.

Castiel sentit la panique le gagner. Il avait besoin de continuer à faire parler cet homme. Tant qu'il était au téléphone, il ne faisait pas de mal à Dean. Il gagnait du temps et retardait l'échéance. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour aider son petit ami. Il ne devait surtout pas échouer.

\- Non, je … je suis désolé. Je vous écoute.

\- Je sais ce que vous cherchez à faire Castiel. Vous espérez lui faire gagner un peu de temps. Mais reculer pour mieux sauter n'est pas la solution à votre problème. Je suis peut être occupé à vous parler mais vous perdez également du temps précieux à m'écouter. Vous pourriez déjà être en train de me chercher.

Castiel réalisa alors que son interlocuteur avait raison. Il sortit donc de la voiture puis fit signe à Balthazar d'approcher.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je ne sais pas déjà où vous vous trouvez ? Qui vous dit que je ne fais pas que gagner du temps pendant que mes hommes vous encerclent ?

Il indiqua son téléphone du doigt à Balthazar. Ce dernier sembla comprendre aussitôt ce qu'il attendait de lui. Il prit son propre portable, sans doute pour joindre Franck et tenter de localiser son interlocuteur. Castiel était soulagé de l'avoir à ses côtés.

\- Je ne suis pas inquiet parce que je garde un œil sur vous Castiel. Je sais parfaitement où vous vous trouvez et ce que vous tenez de faire. Vous ne me localiserez pas. Ce téléphone est intraçable.

Castiel regarda alors autour de lui. Comment cet homme pouvait-il savoir ce qu'il faisait ? Comment pouvait il savoir où il se trouvait quand ils étaient seuls sur cette route déserte ? Il bluffait peut être. Il tentait de le décourager d'essayer. Castiel n'en était pas sûr. Il choisit de ne pas le croire pour garder un semblant d'espoir.

\- Je ne vais toutefois pas raccrocher immédiatement … pas tant que je ne vous ai pas dit ce que j'ai en tête pour votre petit ami. Je pense que vous méritez de savoir ce qui l'attend.

Castiel déglutit avec peine alors que devant lui, Balthazar parlait au téléphone. Il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'il disait mais les nouvelles ne semblaient pas bonnes s'il s'en tenait à la grimace inscrite sur son visage. Il ne devait toutefois pas paniquer. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

\- Je pensais m'inspirer de ce que l'homme que je vous ai envoyé l'autre jour envisageait de lui faire mais c'est sans doute un peu radicale pour débuter non ?

Castiel sentit ses jambes flageoler brusquement. Il dut se retenir à la voiture derrière lui pour ne pas tomber à genoux. Il n'avait pas fait le lien jusqu'à cet instant. Il aurait pourtant du. Il aurait du chercher qui avait envoyer ces deux hommes plus tôt. Il avait confié cette tâche à un de ses hommes et c'était là une erreur de débutant. Il avait été trop préoccupé à l'époque par ce que Dean pouvait ressentir après ce à quoi il avait assisté. Il n'avait pas pris les choses en mains et ils le payaient tous les deux au prix fort. Cet homme avait planifié tout ceci depuis un moment maintenant. Il était bien plus dangereux que ce que Castiel avait imaginé jusque là.

\- C'était vous ? Demanda t-il alors bêtement.

\- C'était moi oui. Et dire que vous auriez pu m'arrêtez plus tôt si vous aviez pris le temps de vous poser les bonnes questions … mais non … non, vous étiez bien trop concentré sur ce que votre petit ami pouvait vivre pour vous inquiéter de ce qu'il vivrait dans le futur. Vous avez été idiot Castiel. Et franchement, je suis surpris. Je pensais que cet échec me coûterait cher. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vous ai vu laisser tout ceci de côté ? Vous auriez pu les faire parler. Je suis convaincu qu'ils m'auraient vendu sans hésiter.

Castiel n'avait même pas chercher à interroger l'homme qu'il avait torturé. Il avait uniquement cherché à le faire souffrir pour avoir osé s'en prendre à Dean. Il avait laissé sa seule chance d'arrêter cet homme à temps lui échapper. Il ne pourrait sans doute jamais se le pardonner.

\- Vous ne me croirez sans doute pas mais cette idée de violer votre petit ami avec un couteau ne venait pas de moi. Je leur avais juste demandé de le faire souffrir et de vous tuer. Ils ont pris des initiatives. Et ils l'ont payé chèrement. Je dois toutefois reconnaître qu'ils étaient inventifs. Et sans doute leur rendrais-je hommage en m'inspirant de cette idée. Mais pas maintenant. C'est trop tôt. Il se viderait de son sang avant que j'ai puy réellement m'amuser avec lui.

\- Dites moi où vous êtes et je viendrais. Je vous laisserais me faire toutes ces choses. Mais s'il vous plaît … s'il vous plaît, ne faites pas de mal à Dean. Je vous en supplie.

Il savait qu'en disant cela, il ne faisait que donner à son interlocuteur ce qu'il cherchait depuis le début. Il était en train de le détruire et de gagner. Mais Castiel ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que ce salopard puisse poser les main sur Dean. Il préférait encore subir toutes ces tortures que de savoir qu'elles seraient infliger à l'homme qu'il aimait.

\- Ce ne serait pas aussi amusant. Je vais vous détruire psychologiquement avant. Puis je vous tuerais mais j'attendrais que vous me suppliez de le faire. Et pour cela j'ai besoin de Dean. Je devrais d'ailleurs m'y mettre immédiatement. J'ai déjà suffisamment perdu de temps.

\- Non, s'il vous plaît … non, non, non …

\- Vous aurez bientôt de mes nouvelles Castiel. Sans doute pas au téléphone. Mais vous recevrez rapidement un cadeau de ma part. Je sais combien Dean vous manque. Et pour vous soulager un peu, je pense que je vais vous envoyer un petit morceau de lui. Je ne sais pas encore lequel. Ce sera une surprise.

Castiel sentit alors les larmes lui monter aux yeux et rouler doucement sur ses joues. Il détestait l'idée de pleurer devant balthazar mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Cet homme – ce monstre – allait découper son petit ami en morceau et prendrait un malin plaisir à les lui envoyer les un après les autres. Et tout était de sa faute. Il était le seul responsable.

\- Je vous souhaiterais bien une bonne journée en attendant mais je doute qu'elle le soit après ce coup de fil. Alors je vais plutôt vous souhaitez bonne chance. A très bientôt Castiel.

\- Je vais vous faire souffrir. Je peux vous garantir que vous le paierez. Si vous touchez à un seul de ses cheveux, je vous arracherais les yeux. C'est moi qui vous découperais en morceau et je vous forcerais ensuite à les avaler les uns après les autres. Ne faites pas cette erreur. Relâchez le.

Il savait que ces menaces étaient sans effet. Il en parviendrait pas à faire peur à un homme aussi déterminée et sur de lui. Il avait toutes les raisons de l'être. Jusque là, il avait le dessus. Il était en position de force. Castiel ne pouvait toutefois pas faire autrement. Il savait qu'hurler ainsi était stupide et contre-productif mais cela le soulageait sensiblement.

\- Ce que j'ai fait à votre homme n'est rien comparé à ce que je vous ferais à vous. Et vous n'avez pas idée à quel point j'y prendrais du plaisir. Oh croyez moi … je vous ferais crier. Je vous ferais pleurer et c'est vous qui me supplierez de vous tuer.

\- Au revoir Castiel, lança l'homme avant de raccrocher.

Castiel sentit ses jambes céder sous son poids. Il s'effondra sur le sol sans se soucier de se faire mal et sans tenter d'amortir sa chute. Il entendit Balthazar accourir mais il ne tenta pas de se relever. Il n'avait plus aucune force. Plus aucune énergie. Il était totalement désespéré.

\- Castiel, reprends toi. Tu ne dois pas lui donner ce qu'il attend.

\- Il a déjà gagné, souffla t-il alors.

\- Non. On va le retrouver. On va lui faire payer tout çà. Mais j'ai besoin que tu te reprennes et j'ai besoin que tu m'aides. Je suis là pour toi Castiel.

Castiel était surpris par l'implication de Balthazar. Mais puisqu'il était son seul allié dans cette histoire, il n'avait pas l'intention de protester ou de le questionner. Il avait raison. Il devait se reprendre et ne surtout pas laisser ce monstre gagner.

\- Est-ce que tu as pu le localiser ? Demanda t-il en se remettant doucement sur ses pieds.

Balthazar secoua la tête.

\- Son téléphone est intraçable. Mais Franck est sur le coup et s'il y a quelque chose à trouver, il le trouvera. Tu dois lui faire confiance. En attendant, on doit trouver de qui il s'agit.

C'était une tâche impossible. La liste des suspects était longue. Mais Castiel n'avait rien de plus à faire que de les éliminer un à un jusqu'à tomber sur le bon. Cela lui donnerait au moins l'impression de faire quelque chose.

\- Tu ne l'as pas entendu. Il va le faire souffrir. Il va … ce qu'il a en tête, c'est … et je ne peux rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

\- Tu ne peux peut être rien faire pour le moment. Mais Dean est en vie et il va le rester un moment. On a encore une chance. On ne pourra pas l'empêcher de le faire souffrir mais on peut lui sauver la vie. C'est la seule chose à laquelle tu dois penser pour le moment.

\- Mais comment pourra t-il me le pardonner hein ? Comment … s'il garde la moindre séquelle, comment pourrais-je à nouveau poser les yeux sur lui sans avoir envie de me tuer pour tout ce que je lui ai fait subir ?

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute et Dean le sait. Ce monstre est le seul à blâmer dans cette histoire. Et il va le payer. Crois moi … on va le lui faire payer.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il doutait que cela soit aussi simple mais il avait besoin d'y croire pour ne pas perdre entièrement la tête. Il devait absolument rester lucide.

\- Tu as raison. Je dois rester concentré et je … je vais appeler Charlie. Elle pourra peut être nous aider. Je vais également appeler mes contacts pour voir si l'un d'entre eux a entendu quelque chose. Cet homme doit être suffisamment proche de nous pour en savoir autant. Il a peut être des complices au sein de l'organisation. Je vais essayer de trouver qui nous a trahi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de la voiture ?

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil à l'Impala dans son dos. Elle était dans un sale état. Il doutait qu'elle soit réparable. Mais il refusait de prendre la décision de l'envoyer à la casse sans prendre l'avis de Dean avant. Il savait combien elle comptait pour lui.

\- Dis à un de nos hommes de venir la chercher. Qu'il la stocke quelque part jusqu'à ce que Dean décide de ce qu'il veut en faire.

\- Ça marche, lança Balthazar en s'éloignant à nouveau pour passer de nouveaux coups de fil.

Castiel le regarda faire une seconde avant de se retourner pour regarder la voiture de son petit ami. Il posa la main contre le capot et ferma les yeux. Il adressa une prière silencieuse pour que tout se finisse bien. Il doutait que quelqu'un l'écoute mais il était désespéré et prêt à tout. Il ouvrait ensuite les yeux et prit une grand inspiration.

\- Je vais retrouver Dean. Je le jure.

Il ne savait pas s'il s'adressait à la voiture, à Dieu, à Sam ou à lui même. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Il avait fait beaucoup de promesses en l'air dans sa vie. Il en avait fait même plusieurs à son petit ami. Mais celle ci, il la tiendrait. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.


	27. Douleur

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 27 et Dean trouve la force de se battre !**

 **Merci à Elyrine pour la correction et merci à vous pour vos messages et votre fidélité.**

 **À jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Who wants to live forever de Queen**

 **Chapitre 27 : Douleur**

 _« La pire douleur est celle qui, à aucune minute, ne fait espérer la mort, mais dégoûte sourdement de la vie. »_

 _Jean Rostand_

La douleur était une chose que Dean connaissait. Il avait perdu sa mère quand il était encore enfant. Il avait vu son père se détruire parce qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à vivre sans son âme sœur. Il avait regardé son frère pleurer une relation qui avant manqué de le tuer. Il avait reçu des coups dans le cadre de son travail. Il avait souffert de multiples façons. Que ce soit physiquement, émotionnellement et psychologiquement. Il avait été le témoin de ce que la douleur pouvait conduire certaines personnes à s'infliger. Il savait ce que cela signifiait de souffrir au point d'envisager la mort comme une délivrance.

Mais rien de ce qu'il avait vécu jusque là ne l'avait préparé à ce qu'il vivait maintenant. Car rien n'avait été aussi douloureux que ce Gabriel semblait déterminé à lui infliger. Pas même la mort de sa mère, l'absence de son père ou la perte de certains collègues tués dans l'exercice de leur fonction. Pas même quitter Castiel et il avait pourtant cru que cette souffrance là était inégalable.

Non. Rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qu'il subissait depuis que Gabriel l'avait enlevé. Au delà de la douleur physique évidente, il y avait plus. Tellement plus. Il y avait la certitude que personne ne viendrait à son secours. L'impuissance de ne pas pouvoir échapper à son bourreau. L'idée que tout ceci avait pour but de détruire l'homme qu'il aimait et que cela fonctionnerait à merveille. L'attente de plus de souffrance encore. Dean n'avait jamais imaginé qu'on puisse avoir autant mal. Il en avait malheureusement la preuve à présent.

Son corps entier n'était plus que douleur. A son réveil, Gabriel était là, prêt à recommencer. Il n'avait rien fait de trop sérieux. Il n'avait pas continué à couper les doigts du jeune homme. Il semblait vouloir lui laisser le temps de récupérer. Mais il l'avait frappé au visage à plusieurs reprises. Il l'avait entaillé au niveau du torse après lui avoir retiré son tee shirt. Il aurait aimé pouvoir perdre connaissance. Il aurait aimé que Gabriel lui donne des somnifères à nouveau pour échapper à ce qu'il subissait en continu. Mais son tortionnaire s'amusait bien trop pour le laisser lu échapper.

Et pire encore que la douleur physique qu'il lui infligeait, il y avait ses mots. Ses paroles. Elles lui brisaient le cœur un peu plus à chaque fois. Dean ne pouvait que l'écouter lui expliquer combien Castiel souffrirait s'il savait. Combien il serait détruit quand il recevrait les morceaux de son corps que Gabriel comptait bien lui envoyer. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'imaginer ouvrant ces colis. Découvrant ce qu'on lui avait fait subir. Il tenterait de l'aider. Et si toutefois il ne mourrait pas en essayant, il ne pourrait de toute façon jamais arriver à temps. Dean serait tué avant qu'il ne puisse le sauver. Et Castiel ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre. Il serait détruit à jamais. Et tout était de la faute du jeune homme. Cette culpabilité était la pire des souffrances.

Dean ne cherchait plus à s'échapper à présent. Il savait que c'était impossible. Il était attaché solidement. Il perdait du sang et il avait mal partout. Il n'avait pas la force de fuir. Même s'il parvenait à défaire ses liens, il ne pourrait pas aller bien loin. Il perdrait sans doute connaissance avant d'avoir plus de quelques mètres. Et la vengeance de Gabriel serait terrible. Il ne servait à rien d'essayer. Dean était résigné.

Il avait souvent pensé qu'il mourrait jeune. Il avait un métier dangereux et il prenait des risques à longueur de journée. Il avait toujours su qu'il ne verrait pas son quarantième anniversaire. De toute évidence, il ne verrait même pas son vingt sixième.

Quand il y pensait, avant de rencontrer Castiel, il n'était pas triste. Il savait que sa mort ferait souffrir ses proche. Mais il leur donné tout ce qu'il pouvait leur donner. Il avait fait en sorte que Sam ait une belle vie. Il ne voyait pas quoi lui apporter plus. Et s'il devait mourir en faisant son travail, alors c'était la meilleure chose qui puisse lui arriver. Il ne regretterait rien.

Mais les choses étaient différentes à présent. Car sa mort aurait des conséquences bien plus dramatiques. Le monde continuerait de tourner sans lui. Sam serait triste mais finirait par reprendre le dessus. Il reconstruirait sa vie. Il pouvait compter sur Jess. Pour Bobby et leur père, il voulait croire qu'ils sauraient se soutenir mutuellement pour ne pas laisser sa mort les détruire. Il avait confiance en eux. Ils sauraient faire face.

Mais Castiel … Castiel était seul au monde. Il n'avait pas de famille. Il n'avait pas d'amis. Il n'avait personne sur qui compter. Il n'aurait personne à qui parler et à qui se confier. Il laisserait son chagrin le consumer entièrement. Le détruire. Il ne mourrait peut être pas mais c'était pire encore. Et Dean serait le seul responsable. S'il avait fait plus attention … s'il avait été plus intelligent et s'il avait eu le courage d'aller parler à son petit ami, ils n'en seraient pas là aujourd'hui. Gabriel n'aurait pas gagné.

C'était cette certitude qu'il allait causer autant de souffrance à Castiel qui lui faisait le plus de mal. Et cette souffrance là, personne ne pouvait l'aider à la surmonter. Rien ne pouvait la soulager. Dean devait y faire face et attendre qu'elle finisse peut être par le tuer.

Gabriel avait quitté la pièce depuis plusieurs minutes à présent. Le soleil s'était levé à nouveau. Une nouvelle journée commençait et Dean n'était pas sûr d'avoir la force de l'affronter. Sa main blessée le lançait affreusement. Elle lui semblait étrangère à son corps. Il avait du mal à la regarder sans ressentir un haut le cœur. Là où son annulaire gauche s'était trouvé la veille, il n'y avait plus qu'un pansement grossier tâché de sang. Un espace vide entre son majeur et son auriculaire que Dean observait par moment sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Il se souvenait d'avoir lu quelque part qu'un membre amputé pouvait être greffé s'il avait été conservé dans la glace et si on intervenait suffisamment rapidement. Pour Dean, il était trop tard. Il ne retrouverait jamais une main entière. Même si on le sauvait maintenant, on ne pourrait rien faire pour son doigt. Il serait handicapé à vie. Estropié. Il ne pourrait plus exercer son métier. Il ne pourrait pus se regarder dans la glace sans se souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé. La mort était finalement une fin plus douce pour lui. Peut être l'issue la plus favorable.

\- A quoi est-ce que tu penses Dean ? Demanda Gabriel dans son dos.

Le jeune homme ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Il n'avait plus les idées claires.

\- A la mort, répondit-il.

Il avait abandonné son idée de rester silencieux. Si cela avait effectivement agacé Gabriel comme il le souhaitait, le silence avait fini par devenir pesant pour lui aussi. Ne pas parler le poussait à penser. Et penser n'était pas une bonne chose. Car il ne se passait rien de positif dans sa tête en ce moment. Il avait besoin d'échapper à lui même. Parler l'aidait à faire taire son cerveau au moins pendant quelques minutes.

\- A la tienne ? A celle de Castiel ? Ou juste à la mort en général ? L'interrogea Gabriel en s'approchant de lui.

Dean haussa les épaules. Ce simple mouvement lui arracha une grimace. Bouger était devenu une torture.

\- A la mort en général je suppose. Je commence à me dire que la mienne serait peut être un soulagement pour tout le monde.

\- Je doute que cela soit un soulagement pour Castiel. Ou pour tes proches d'ailleurs. Mais il est évident que ce serait une délivrance pour toi.

\- Je ne suis essentiel à la vie de personne Gabriel. Je suis flatté que tu puisses penser le contraire mais je suis plus lucide que toi sur ce point.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait le besoin de se confier ainsi à son tortionnaire. Il s'exposait probablement à des moqueries de sa part. Mais il s'en cotre fichait. Il savait qu'il ne verrait plus jamais quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il serait la dernière personne sur laquelle il poserait les yeux avant de mourir. Et il avait besoin de se confesser avant la fin. Peu importe que ce soit à quelqu'un qu'il haïssait plus que tout.

\- Tu as un bien piètre opinion de toi même Dean. Et c'est étonnant pour quelqu'un qui a pourtant autant d'atout.

\- Tu ne me connais pas suffisamment pour savoir ce que je vaux vraiment. Tu te trompes sur moi. Si tu en savais un peu plus sur mon histoire, tu saurais que je finis toujours par faire souffrir les gens que j'aime. Que je n'ai jamais accompli quoi que ce soit de significatif. Que je ne représente pas grand chose.

Gabriel apparut alors dans son champ de vision. Dean le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'installe sur la table en face de lui. La table sur laquelle il avait coupé son doigt quelques heures plus tôt. La situation était étrange. Il avait la sensation de cauchemarder. Et pourtant la douleur qu'il ressentait lui prouvait que tout ceci était malheureusement réel.

\- Et moi je crois au contraire que c'est toi qui te trompe. Je ne te connais effectivement pas. Mais je sais que tu fais fausse route. Il n'y a qu'à voir ce que tu as accompli avec Castiel.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant cela. Qu'avait-il apporté à Castiel mis à part de la souffrance et des ennuis ? Il était la preuve vivante de tout ce que Dean avait dit à Gabriel jusque là.

\- Tu trouves peut être ce que je dis risible mais crois-moi, ça ne l'est pas. Je connais Castiel depuis plus longtemps que toi. Et quand je compare l'homme qu'il est devenu à celui qu'il était avant de te connaître, je ne peux qu'admettre que tu l'as changé. Tu as fait de lui quelqu'un de différent. Tu lui as fait entrevoir un avenir. Tu lui as donné la force d'ouvrir son cœur. Tu l'as poussé à aimer quand il a toujours juré qu'il ne s'engagerait avec personne. Tu as accompli le miracle de lui faire tourner le dos à ses associés. Et pour toi, il aurait quitté son travail. Si tu le lui avait demandé, il aurait tout plaquer pour te suivre. Castiel n'est pas quelqu'un que l'on peut changer facilement. Tu es le seul à avoir réussi à le faire. Ça en dit long sur l'homme que tu es et sur l'importance que tu peux avoir pour lui.

\- Et pour quels résultats hein ? Il souffre à cause de moi. Il va mourir par ma faute. Tu ne me feras pas croire que c'est un miracle … que je suis un miracle. Je suis une malédiction.

\- Sauf que rien de tout ceci n'est de ta faute. Castiel est le seul responsable dans cette histoire. C'est lui qui aurait du faire en sorte de te protéger. Lui qui aurait du renoncer à toi pour ton bien. Il t'a entraîné dans cette histoire. Il est le seul à blâmer.

Dean refusait de le croire. Mais il savait qu'il était également inutile de débattre avec Gabriel sur ce point. Il ne le ferait pas changer d'avis. Et il était bien plus curieux de savoir ce que son tortionnaire cherchait en lui disant toutes ces choses que déterminé à lui faire entendre raison. Car son petit discours n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi cherchait-il à le rassurer ? Pourquoi se montrait-il subitement aussi gentil avec lui ?

\- Tu veux devenir mon psy en plus d'être mon bourreau ?

\- Même si je pense que tu aurais bien besoin de consulter un professionnel pour tes nombreux problèmes, non, je ne suis définitivement pas intéressé par le poste. Je voulais juste te donner mon opinion sur le sujet.

\- Tu peux t'épargner cet effort. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis.

Gabriel hocha alors la tête avant de tourner la tête vers la petite fenêtre à la droite de Dean.

\- Est-ce que tu as faim ? Tu n'as rien mangé depuis hier et tu vas avoir besoin de toutes tes forces pour la suite.

Dean secoua la tête. C'était tellement ridicule. Gabriel était ridicule. Il n'avait pas le droit de se soucier ainsi de lui. De lui parler avec une telle douceur après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

\- Non, je n'ai pas faim, mentit Dean.

Peu importait que son estomac pense le contraire. Peu importait qu'il proteste. Il ne mangerait pas. Il doutait de toute façon de pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit sans vomir aussitôt.

\- Quelque chose me dit que tu mens. Et de toute façon, je ne te laisse pas vraiment le choix. Soit tu acceptes de manger par toi même, soit je te force. A toi de voir ce que tu préfères.

Dean n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée d'être contraint à manger. Mais il n'aimait pas non plus l'idée d'accepter la proposition de Gabriel. Il ne pouvait pas se battre contre lui et il était entièrement à sa merci. Refuser d'obéir à ses ordres était la seule chose qu'il avait le pouvoir de faire Sa seule arme. Peu importait que cela lui cause plus de souffrance. Il ressentait le besoin de se révolter au moins un peu.

\- Tu peux essayer de me contraindre. Je ne pourrais de toute façon pas t'en empêcher. Mais je te préviens. Attends toi à ce que je recrache tout ce que tu mettras dans ma bouche.

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant Dean. C'est ridicule et tu as passé l'âge de te conduire ainsi. De toute façon, quelque chose me dit qu'avaler est ta spécialité.

\- Tu es immonde !

\- Moi je me trouve hilarant.

Dean détourna les yeux, écœuré. Gabriel avait rapidement compris que l'insulter et le menacer n'avait plus vraiment d'effet sur lui. Et que le meilleur moyen de le blesser était de se moquer de son histoire avec Castiel. De la réduire à une simple histoire de sexe. C'était paradoxal quand quelques minutes plus tôt, il assurait qu'il avait compter pour Castiel. Qu'il était important pour lui. Il commençait à le soupçonner d'être bipolaire ou schizophrène. Ce qui le rendait plus dangereux encore car totalement imprévisible.

\- Dean, tu as besoin de prendre des forces si tu veux survivre. Et je suis convaincu que tu ne veux pas mourir. Pas avant d'avoir revu Castiel une dernière fois.

Le jeune homme ricana alors, amusé par ce qu'il entendait. Gabriel n'avait définitivement rien compris.

\- Sauf que tu te trompes Gabriel. Mourir est la seule chose que je veux maintenant. Et si tu avais un- cœur, tu me l'accorderais. Tu m'achèverais maintenant pour m'éviter des souffrance inutiles. Tu as déjà gagné de toute façon. Je ne vois pas ce que tu peux vouloir de plus.

\- Ce que je veux, c'est m'amuser. C'est une distraction. Et tu es parfait dans ce rôle. Tu es idéal. Tu es magnifique. Je veux te voir pleurer. Je veux t'entendre crier. Me supplier.

\- Je te supplie de me tuer. Ce n'est pas suffisant.

\- C'est trop tôt. Je suis désolé.

\- Non, tu ne l'es pas. Tu ne l'es pas parce que tu n'as aucune conscience. Tu n'as pas de cœur. Tu es un monstre. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'être désolé signifie !

Gabriel hocha alors la tête en souriant doucement. Dean aurait aimé pouvoir faire disparaître ce sourire ignoble de son visage. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le frapper jusqu'à lui faire passer l'envie même de sourire un jour.

\- Sans doute pas, tu as raison. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que je te forcerais à manger si c'est nécessaire. Et d'ailleurs, on pourrait en faire un jeu toi et moi. Un jeu pour passer le temps.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de jouer, protesta Dean.

Il savait que rien de ce que Gabriel pourrait lui proposer ne l'amuserait. Car le but serait le même que jusqu'à présent. Le faire souffrir un peu plus encore. Le détruire en le forçant à choisir entre une solution atroce et une autre qui l'était tout autant.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu vas jouer. Tu verras. Les règles sont simples. Je vais te faire deux propositions et tu devrais choisir l'une d'elle.

Dean secoua la tête.

\- Va te faire foutre !

Gabriel sauta de la table et commença à faire les cent pas devant lui. Dean le regarda faire en sentant la colère et la peur monter en lui.

\- Tu peux accepter de manger gentiment et en échange je t'accorderais une faveur. Je te laisserais parler à Castiel au téléphone et tu auras tout le temps de lui dire tout ce que tu veux lu dire. Tu pourras t'excuser ou le supplier de t'oublier. Je te laisserais tout le temps que tu souhaites. Tu auras même le droit de lui que je suis celui qui te détient. De toute faon, il finira par le savoir.

Dean devait reconnaître que l'idée de parler à Castiel était plaisante. Il avait envie d'entendre sa voix. Il voulait cette chance de lui expliquer qu'il l'aimait toujours et qu'il regrettait son départ. Il voulait tenter de le convaincre qu'il était inutile de le chercher. Ou de pleurer sur son sort. Qu'il méritait ce qui lui arrivait. Mais cela signifiait accepter de faire ce que Gabriel lui demandait. Et cela allait à l'encontre de tous ses principes. Il refusait de lui donner ce plaisir là.

\- Ou tu peux continuer à refuser et me pousser à te forcer à manger. Ce qui me mettrait en colère bien sûr. Et m'obligerait à trouver un moyen de te pardonner. Peut être que je serais plus enclin à oublier tout cela si tu me faisais plaisir d'une autre manière … et quel meilleur moyen que le sexe pour apaiser sa colère ?

Dean sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Ce que Gabriel sous entendait par là était parfaitement clair. Si le jeune homme continuait à refuser de se nourrir, il le violerait. Il le punirait en abusant de son corps d'une autre manière qu'il ne l'avait fait jusque là. Et Dean refusait qu'il pose la main sur lui. Il pouvait supporter toutes les tortures. Il pouvait accepter les moqueries et les insultes. Mais il refusait que Gabriel lui prenne ça.

\- Si j'étais toi, j'opterais pour la première proposition. Mais égoïstement, j'espère que tu choisiras la seconde. J'avoue que je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'on peut ressentir quand on est en toi.

Dean ne comprenait pas comment Gabriel pouvait sembler à la fois aussi fasciné par lui et aussi déterminé à lui faire du mal. Il avait étudié la criminologie à l'académie. On les avait formé sur les différents types de criminels et sur la psychologie si particulière à certains. Mais rien ne l'avait préparé à quelqu'un comme Gabriel. Rien ne l'avait préparé à une telle folie. Il n'avait jusque là fait face qu'à des criminels « ordinaires ». Des hommes et des femmes qui agissaient pour obtenir plus de pouvoir ou d'argent mais que le crime en soit n'excitait pas. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir opté pour des études de psychologie avancées. Cela lui aurait sans doute servi dans cette situation.

\- Je te l'ai dit et je te le répète, je ne veux pas jouer avec toi. Je ne répondrais pas à ta question et je ne prendrais pas cette décision. Fais ce que tu veux de moi mais n'espère pas que je te donne ce que tu attends.

Gabriel sourit de plus belle. De toute évidence, le refus de Dean l'amusait presque autant que tout le reste. Et peut être était-ce une partie du jeu finalement. Peut être avait-il su dès le début que Dean refuserait de répondre.

\- Tu ne me laisses pas d'autre choix que de prendre cette décision pour toi Dean. Et je doute que mon choix te plaise vraiment. Je te laisse encore quelques minutes pour te décider. Je vais aller chercher de quoi manger.

Dean le regarda alors s'éloigner. Il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il avait en tête ou ce qu'il avait décidé mais il savait que cela n'allait pas lui plaire. Il hésitait à céder à présent. Il était fatigué et il n'avait plus la force de se battre. Pas si cela signifiait qu'il serait violé ensuite. Il était peut être temps pour lui de mettre sa fierté de côté et de choisir le moindre des maux. Peu importait qu'il en ait honte ensuite.

Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. S'il sortait vivant de cette histoire, il aurait des excuses à présenter à beaucoup de personnes. A sa famille pour les avoir inquiété et leur avoir menti. Pour les avoir abandonné. A Castiel pour l'avoir quitté sans prendre le temps de lui rappeler et pour lavoir mis en danger. A Benny pour ne pas avoir été sincère avec lui. Il donnerait tout pour avoir une chance de leur présenter ses excuses. Une chance de tenter de se faire pardonner. Il doutait toutefois que cela arrive. Gabriel était bien trop fort pour qu'il parvienne à lui échapper.

Il lui aurait fallu un miracle pour réussir. Ou un coup de chance. Il ne voyait aucune option. Aucune issue. Tant qu'il était attaché, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était totalement impuissant.

Il tenta de réfléchir à ce que Castiel aurait fait à sa place. Il savait que son petit ami aurait réussi à échapper à Gabriel sans trop de problèmes. Il aurait trouvé la solution immédiatement. Dean n'était pas à la hauteur. Il n'avait pas son intelligence ou son expérience. Il avait beau être un agent du FBI entraîné, il n'avait aucune idée de la marche à suivre.

Mais Castiel … Castiel aurait su quoi faire. Il aurait détourné l'attention de Gabriel. Il aurait fait en sorte d'être détaché pour pouvoir l'assommer ensuite. Il aurait …

Dean rouvrit les yeux brusquement. Il n'en revenait pas de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Il n'avait pas pris le problème par le bon bout. Il avait simplement analysé Gabriel comme son principal ennemi. Mais s'il était détaché, il pourrait avoir le dessus sur lui. Avec l'adrénaline et l'énergie du désespoir, il avait une chance. Ce n'était pas contre lui qu'il devait chercher une issue. C'était contre la chaîne qui le maintenait attaché à la chaise. C'était elle dont il devait se débarrasser avant tout. Le reste suivrait forcément.

Il ne pouvait pas se détacher seul. Il n'en avait pas la force. Mais il pouvait faire en sorte que Gabriel le détache. Il devait le contraindre à le libérer pour ensuite se battre.

Il n'avait que deux options pour y parvenir. Tenter de séduire Gabriel était une première idée. Elle le dégoûtait mais elle pourrait être efficace s'il se montrait suffisamment convaincant. Il était évident que son tortionnaire avait envie de lui. Il le lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises. S'il réussissait à lui faire croire qu'il en avait envie aussi, il pourrait obtenir qu'il le détache. Ce serait toutefois difficile. Surtout après tout ce que Dean avait dit. Gabriel risquait de voir clair dans son jeu et il perdrait alors toute chance de s'échapper.

La seule autre option était de faire croire à son bourreau qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Qu'il avait besoin de soin. Gabriel ne voulait pas le voir mourir avant d'en avoir fini avec lui. S'il le sentait en danger, il se montrerait imprudent. Il le détacherait et Dean pourrait alors tenter sa chance. C'était la meilleure option.

Heureusement, il se souvenait d'avoir entendu un jeune adolescent lui parler d'un jeu que ses camarade et lui faisaient. A l'époque, un de ses anciens professeurs, l'un des seuls à l'avoir encouragé durant sa coalisé, lui avait demandé de venir voir ses élèves dans le cadre d'une journée d'orientation. Il devait présenter son travail aux adolescents et les encourager à poursuivre leurs études. Dean avait trouvé cela ridicule. Il était convaincu que la majorité rirait de lui. Il n'aimait pas avoir à parler en public. Mais il n'avait pas pu refuser.

Comme il s'y était attendu, sa présentation n'avait pas vraiment intéressé les élèves. Mais l'un d'entre eux était tout de même venu le voir à la fin du cours pour lui parler du harcèlement dont il était victime. Il lui avait alors expliqué que plusieurs de ses camarades le charriait parce qu'il refusait de participer à un jeu qu'il trouvait idiot et dangereux. Le but était de s'évanouir en se forçant à faire de l'hyperventilation. Ils respiraient tour à tour rapidement jusqu'à avoir al tête qui tournait et à perdre connaissance. Dean l'avait écouté puis avait averti son ancien professeur. Il avait ensuite oublié cette histoire pour se concentrer sur son travail et sur tout le reste. Mais ce qu'il avait entendu ce jour là lui revenait clairement en mémoire à présent. C'était là sa chance. Mais il devait agir vite. Il n'avait aucune idée de la rapidité à laquelle cela fonctionnait.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte que Gabriel avait franchi un peu plus tôt puis ferma les yeux. Il commença à respirer rapidement, ne prenant que de petites inspirations. Il devait probablement ressembler à un chien qui haletait. Il se souvenait que le but était d'augmenter la quantité d'oxygène dans le corps. Il espérait s'en souvenir correctement.

Il fut soulagé quand les premiers effets se firent sentir. Son cerveau protestait et son corps commençait doucement à s'engourdir. Cela ressemblait aux symptômes d'une crise de panique. Il devait se forcer à continuer. Il accéléra un peu plus encore ses respirations. Quand sa tête commença à tourner, il se força à poursuivre. Il était proche de l'évanouissement quand Gabriel rentra enfin dans la pièce à nouveau.

\- Dean ? Lança t-il visiblement surpris.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et continua à respirer rapidement. Il ne devait pas perdre connaissance. Il devait absolument rester éveillé. Mais il devait faire croire à Gabriel qu'il était en train de faire une crise. Qu'il était vulnérable et qu'il avait besoin d'aide le plus rapidement possible.

\- Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête ça immédiatement, ordonna Gabriel après avoir lâché son plateau et accourut dans sa direction.

Le jeune homme avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il avait du mal à garder la tête droite. Il avait la sensation de flotter. Il y avait toutefois un avantage à tout cela. Il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur. C'était un soulagement.

\- Dean, ça suffit. Calme toi. Tu es ridicule.

Gabriel paniquait. Dean pouvait le sentir dans le ton de sa voix. Le lire sur son visage. Il était inquiet. Mais il n'était pas encore sûr que le jeune homme ne simulait pas. Ce dernier se força donc à continuer. Des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues, accentuant un peu plus encore l'inquiétude de Gabriel.

\- Est-ce que tu fais une crise d'angoisse ? Est-ce que c'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit ? Dean, réponds moi.

Le jeune homme pouvait sentir qu'il était sur le point de gagner. Il n'avait de toute façon rien à perdre. Soit il réussissait à se faire détacher soit il perdait connaissance. Dans tous les cas, il était gagnant. L'inconscience était préférable aux tortures que Gabriel voulait lui faire subir.

Il finit par sentir le néant l'envahir. Sa tête tomba en avant et il ne put pas rouvrir les yeux. Il se raccrocha aux bruits que Gabriel faisait pour ne pas perdre totalement connaissance. Il n'aurait pas de deuxième chance. Si son bourreau le détachait maintenant, il devait absolument en profiter. Il sentit les mains de Gabriel se poser sur son cou. Une remonta ensuite sur sa joue alors que l'autre cherchait son pouls. Son cœur devait battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il pouvait le sentir contre ses tempes.

\- Fais chier, jura Gabriel finalement.

Dean l'entendit sortir quelque chose de sa poche. Il continua de s'accrocher. C'était de plus en plus difficile de résister à l'envie de s'évanouir. Mais il pensa à Castiel et à Sam. Il imagina leurs encouragements. Ce fut payant. Quelques secondes plus tard, Gabriel le détachait pour l'allonger sur le sol.

\- Si tu meurs, je te tue, jeta t-il bêtement.

Dean le laissa le manipuler jusqu'à être totalement allongé au sol. Il bloqua ensuite sa respiration pour le forcer à tenter du bouche à bouche. Quand il sentit le visage de Gabriel s'approcher du sien, il releva brusquement la tête et le frappa du front de toutes ses forces. La douleur fut intense et pendant une seconde, il fut incapable de bouger à nouveau. Il entendit Gabriel grogner et rouler sur le côté. Dean ne pouvait pas perdre plus de temps. Il se força donc à rouvrir les yeux et à passer à l'action. Il ne parvenait pas à respirer normalement. Son cœur battait toujours trop vite et il avait la tête qu tournait. Mais il était également conscient qu'il s'agissait là de sa seule chance. Il se redressa brusquement puis se tourna vers Gabriel. Il était lui même en train de se relever. Dean se remit sur ses pieds et se jeta sur lui sans attendre. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de forces et d'énergie et il devait profiter de l'étourdissement de son adversaire pour prendre le dessus.

Ils tombèrent sur le table et la firent basculer sur le côté. Gabriel atterrit au sol sur le dos violemment et cria sous l'effet du choc. Dean eut plus de chance puisque sa chute fut amortie par le corps de son tortionnaire. Il put se relever sur les genoux et abattre son poing sur le visage de Gabriel. Ce dernier cria à nouveau avant de commencer à se débattre.

Dean se battait uniquement avec l'énergie du désespoir mais déjà il se sentait faiblir. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps set il devait encore fuir cet endroit. Mettre suffisamment de distance entre Gabriel et lui. Trouver la route qui menait à la ville la plus proche. Mettre la main sur un téléphone et appeler Castiel. Il pourrait s'évanouir ensuite. Il pourrait se reposer une fois en sécurité.

Ils roulèrent sur le sol, prenant tour à tour le dessus sur l'autre. Dean reçut deux coups au sternum qui lui arrachèrent des cris et un coup dans les côtes qui lui coupa le souffle. De son côté, il parvint à frapper Gabriel au visage et à l'épaule.

Le temps lui étant compté, il choisit de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il repoussa Gabriel de toutes ses forces puis recula sur les fesses jusqu'à être au niveau de la chaise. Il se remit alors sur ses pieds et la saisit. Il fit pivoter son corps et jeta la chaise en direction de Gabriel. Elle le heurta en plein visage, le faisant basculer en arrière alors qu'il venait tout juste de lever lui aussi. Dean courut alors dans sa direction et referma ses deux mains autour de son cou. Il agissait à l'instinct. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il espérait obtenir en agissant ainsi. Voulait-il juste neutraliser Gabriel ou était-il prêt à le tuer ? Il ne pleurerait pas sa mort. Il savait que Castiel l'éliminerait très certainement en apprenant la vérité. Mais il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de le faire lui. Il ne voulait pas devenir un meurtrier. Il voulait prouver à son tortionnaire qu'il était meilleur que lui. Et que rien de ce qu'il lui avait fait ne l'avait fait changer.

Son doigt coupé lui faisait atrocement mal mais il continua à serrer le cou de Castiel entre ses mains. Du sang coulait à nouveau de la plaie et coulait à présent contre la peau de son adversaire. Dean aurait du garder les yeux sur Gabriel plutôt que d'observer la façon dont son bandage devenait peu à peu rouge vif. S'il avait été plus vigilent, il aurait pu anticiper sa réaction. Car Gabriel profita du fait qu'il était discret pour abattre son poing dans son visage. Dean bascula sur le côté, le relâchant. Il rampa en direction de la porte sans trop savoir ce qu'il espérait parvenir à faire. Il entendit Gabriel se remettre sur ses pieds derrière lui.

\- Tu ne m'échapperais pas Dean. Mais c'était bien tenté, lança t-il alors.

Le jeune homme sentit une main se refermer autour de sa cheville et le tirer en arrière. Il n'avait pas la force de lutter. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il avait échoué. Il avait au moins la satisfaction d'avoir essayé. Peut être Gabriel le tuerait-il à présent. Il l'espérait de tout son cœur.

« Bats toi bébé » entendit-il alors quelque part dans son cerveau fatigué.

Il ne savait pas si c'était une hallucination du à l'hyperventilation ou à la fatigue mais il s'agissait de la voix de Castiel. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il lui donnait un ordre, Dean se sentit obligé de lui obéir. Il allait peut être mourir aujourd'hui. Mais il ne mourrait pas sans se battre.

Il se tourna sur le dos puis lança son pied livre en direction du bras de Gabriel. Ce dernier hurla en lui relâchant la cheville et Dean en profita pour se remettre debout. Il ne savait pas combien de temps ce regain de forme allait durer mais il comptait bien en profiter au maximum. Il attrapa Gabriel par les épaules puis le jeta au sol. Quand ce dernier atterrit sur les fesses, Dean n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Il leva la jambe et abattit son pied dans son visage. Il entendit le bruit d'un os qui se fracturait – sans doute le nez – mais il n'attendit pas de voir si Gabriel vivait toujours. Il était inconscient et c'était la seule chose qui comptait vraiment. Dean fouilla ses poches et mit la main sur ses clefs de voiture. Il les lui prit puis se précipita vers la porte qui menait à l'extérieur. Elle était heureusement déverrouillée. Dean la poussa sans perdre une seconde de plus.

Sentir l'air frais sur son visage lui fit un bien fou et lui donna un regain d'énergie supplémentaire.

Il prit le temps d'inspirer profondément à plusieurs reprises avant de s'approcher de la voiture de Gabriel. Il s'installa côté conducteur puis mit le moteur en route.

Il savait que prendre le volant dans son état était risqué. Il était épuisé et il avait mal partout. Il pouvait à peine bouger sa main gauche en raison de sa blessure au doigt et tous ses muscles semblaient contractés. Il n'avait toutefois pas d'autre choix. Prendre la voiture lui offrait une chance de s'éloigner rapidement de son tortionnaire. Et privait Gabriel du meilleur moyen de le retrouver.

Il s'engagea sur la route après avoir inspirer à nouveau profondément. Il s'agissait d'une petite route de forêt où il était difficile de conduire vite. Dean choisit toutefois de ne pas ralentir pour autant. Il espérait juste que la voiture tiendrait le coup jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne la route principale.

Le trajet lui sembla durer une éternité. Il manqua de perdre le contrôle à plusieurs reprises. Quand il vit enfin les lumières qui indiquaient la proximité d'une plus grande route, il sentit des larmes de joie lui monter aux yeux. Il avait peut être une chance en fin de compte. Il allait peut être finir par s'en sortir malgré tout.

Il accéléra sensiblement pour arriver plus rapidement. La voiture protestait et était secoué violemment. Mais Dean ne voyait que son objectif. Il ne parvenait pas à se soucier du reste. Il ne songea pas une seule seconde au virage serré qu'il allait devoir prendre en arrivant sur la route. Il ne songea pas qu'il pourrait perdre le contrôle à ce moment là. Ce fut une erreur.

Quand les roues avant du véhicule atteignirent enfin l'asphalte, il tourna le volant à gauche brusquement. Il sentit l'arrière glisser sur le chemin. Il tenta de freiner en vain. Après quelques secondes, l'arrière du véhicule heurta un arbre et Dean bascula sur le côté, sa tête heurtant violemment la vitre à sa gauche.

Il devait être écrit quelque part qu'il mourrait dans un accident de voiture. C'était déjà le deuxième en quelques heures. Et il eut peur que ce nouveau choc soit celui de trop. Il doutait de pouvoir sortir de la voiture. Il avait bien trop mal pour réussir à bouger.

« N'abandonne pas mon amour. Retrouve moi. »

Castiel avait le choc pour intervenir au meilleur des moments. Dean était encore suffisamment lucide pour savoir que cette voix était uniquement le fruit de son imagination. Mais elle lui avait sauvé la vie face à Gabriel et elle allait lui sauver la vie à nouveau. Car dès qu'il l'entendit, il trouva la force d'ouvrir la portière et de sortir de la voiture. Il tituba jusqu'à la route sans trop savoir où il devait aller à présent. Il ne devait toutefois pas y penser pour le moment. Il devait avant tout mettre de la distance entre Gabriel et lui. Le maximum de distance pour que son tortionnaire ne puisse pas le retrouver avant qui que ce soit d'autre.

Il réussit à atteindre la route et il commença à la remonter. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il se doutait que la première ville devait être loin. Gabriel n'avait certainement pas choisi cet endroit par hasard. Il doutait de pouvoir marcher plus de quelques minutes. Mais il s'en fichait. Peu importait le nombre de mètres parcourus. Peu importait que cela soit peu. C'était toujours des mètres en plus entre Gabriel et lui. S'il ne parvenait pas à s'échapper, il ferait au moins en sorte de lui compliquer la vie. Juste pour se venger de ce qu'il lui avait fait jusque là.

Il n'aurait pas su dire depuis combien de temps il marchait quand il entendit le moteur d'une voiture dans son dos. Il était presque sûr que Gabriel n'avait pas de deuxième véhicule. Mais il ne pouvait pas le jurer. Il hésita une seconde à se cacher derrière un arbre. Il savait qu'attendre de voir qui se trouvait dans cette voiture était un risque. Mais il savait que c'était peut être également sa seule chance de survie. Il choisit finalement de prendre ce risque. Il se tourna pour regarder la voiture approcher et se jeta en travers de son chemin quand elle fut suffisamment proche. Il l'entendit freiner brutalement. Il ferma les yeux, convaincu qu'il allait être heurté. Quand il fut évident que la voiture était arrêté, il se laissa tomber sur les fesses à bout de force. Il entendit quelqu'un descendre de la voiture et approcher de lui. Il ne rouvrit pas le yeux, de peur de voir le visage de Gabriel.

\- Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui… est-ce que vous allez bien ?

C'était la voix d'une femme et elle semblait paniquée. Dean explosa alors en sanglots soulagés. Il ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de s'expliquer mais ses sanglots obstruaient sa gorge et l'empêchaient de parler.

\- Je vais vous conduire à l'hôpital, lança la jeune femme.

Dean hocha la tête et rouvrit alors le yeux. Sa sauveuse se tenait devant lui, visiblement effrayée. Allumée par ses propres phares dans son dos, elle ressemblait à un ange. Dean la trouvait magnifique. Il la regarda se baisser et passer ses bras autour de son torse. Il l'aida du mieux qu'il le pouvait à le remettre debout puis la suivit jusque dans sa voiture. Elle l'installa sur le siège arrière et sembla alors voir le bandage autour de sa main et le sang qui le recouvrait.

\- Qui vous a fait ça ? Demanda-t-elle alors.

\- Gabriel, répondit Dean.

Elle ne pouvait bien sûr pas savoir de qui il s'agissait. Et lui répondre n'avait aucun intérêt. Mais il estimait qu'elle le méritait. Après tout, elle venait de lui sauver la vie.

\- Je vais… vous n'allez pas mourir, hein ? S'il vous plaît, ne mourez pas sur mon siège arrière.

Dean ne fut pas capable de le lui jurer. A vrai dire, il se sentait sur le point de perdre connaissance.

\- Je suis Dean, souffla t-il alors sans trop savoir pourquoi.

La jeune femme lui sourit gentiment avant de hocher la tête.

\- Je suis Mary. Enchantée de vous rencontrer, répliqua-t-elle avant de claquer la portière et de reprendre sa place derrière le volant.

Dean sourit en entendant ce prénom. Celui de sa mère. C'était peut être un signe en fin de compte. Peut être Mary Winchester avait-il choisi d'intervenir et de lui envoyer cette jeune femme pour lui sauver la vie. Ou peut être imaginait-il des choses parce qu'il avait perdu du sang et qu'il avait reçu trop de coups. Il n'aurait pas su le dire.

\- Accrochez-vous, Dean. Je suis sûr que votre famille et vos proches vous cherchent et seront soulagés de savoir que vous allez bien. Mais pour ça, vous allez devoir vous battre pour eux, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, accepta Dean sans hésiter.

Oui, il allait se battre. Il l'avait fait depuis qu'il avait décidé de tenter de s'échapper. Il ne l'avait pas fait pour lui-même. Il se fichait pas mal de mourir. Il l'avait fait pour Sam, pour son père, pour Bobby, Benny, Jo et Jess. Il l'avait aussi et surtout fait pour Castiel. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il adviendrait de lui une fois conduit à l'hôpital. Il ne savait pas comment expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé aux médecin et à la police qui serait rapidement sur place. Mais il était sûr d'au moins une chose dans cette histoire. Il avait échapper à la mort en grande partie pour avoir une chance de revoir Castiel un jour et de s'excuser de l'avoir abandonné. Il ne laisserait personne l'en empêcher. Même s'il devait se battre à nouveau pour y parvenir.


	28. Retrouvailles

**Bonjour**

 **Voilà le chapitre 28 de cette histoire. Merci à Elyrine pour la correction. Et merci à vous pour vos messages et votre fidélité !**

 **Le titre parle de lui-même donc je n'en dirai pas plus.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi.**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Words de The Christians**

 **Chapitre 28 : Retrouvailles**

 _« La vie, c'est des étapes … la plus douce c'est l'amour … la plus dure c'est la séparation … la plus pénible c'est les adieux … la plus belle c'est les retrouvailles. »_

 _Anonyme_

Castiel avait passé sa journée à chercher. Il avait passé la nuit au téléphone à contacter toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait et à exiger de toutes celles qui lui étaient redevables qu'elles l'aident à retrouver Dean. Balthazar avait été occupé aussi. Franck n'avait toujours pas localisé le téléphone utilisé par le ravisseur de Dean. Malgré les efforts combinés d'une grosse dizaine de personnes, Castiel n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où se trouvait son petit ami. Et plus les minutes passaient, plus il redoutait d'arriver trop tard.

Le soleil était à peine levé quand un livreur déposa un colis devant la porte de leur maison. Castiel exigea qu'on l'interroge immédiatement sur la personne qui lui avait confié le paquet. Balthazar fut volontaire pour s'en charger alors que Castiel s'occupait d'emporter le colis avec lui dans la cuisine.

Il l'observa longuement, convaincu que ce qu'il allait trouver à l'intérieur le traumatiserait à vie. Il avait tué des hommes. Il en avait torturé certains. Il avait plus de sang qu'un chirurgien et la plupart du temps c'était lui qui le faisait couler. Il ne ressentait rien en le faisant. Il n'était pas perturbé par un membre coupé ou pas une blessure par balle. Mais il savait que ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de ce paquet le poursuivrait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il savait qu'il contenait une petite partie de Dean. Et s'il ne pouvait pas envisager de ne pas l'ouvrir, il n'était pas pour autant sûr d'en être capable.

Il avait toutefois besoin de savoir ce que ce monstre avait fait à son petit ami. Besoin d'évaluer la gravité des blessures infligés pour savoir s'ils devaient prévenir tout le monde qu'ils cherchaient un corps et non plus quelqu'un de vivant.

Le temps nécessaire pour ouvrir le colis lui semblait durer une éternité. Il avait les mains qui tremblaient et le cœur qui battait trop vite dans sa poitrine. Il avait une furieuse envie de jeter ce paquet et de faire en sorte de l'oublier jusqu'à ce qu'il ait retrouvé Dean. Il avait envie de demander à quelqu'un de le faire à sa place.

Mais il avait fini par admettre que ce qui arrivait au jeune homme était entièrement de sa faute. Il devait faire aux conséquences. Il devait affronter la situation. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être lâche. Il était presque sûr que Dean faisait preuve de courage et de force de son côté. Il lui devait d'en faire de même.

Il finit par réussir à ouvrir le paquet. A l'intérieur, un mouchoir recouvrait un objet de petite taille. Castiel le saisit sans perdre une seconde de plus et le souleva d'un coup sec. Le cri qu'il laissa échapper en voyant ce qui se trouvait dessous alerta Balthazar. Son ami accourut aussitôt et jeta un coup d'œil au contenu du paquet par dessus son épaule. Il l'entendit jurer mais il n'aurait pas su dire avec précision les mots qu'il avait prononcé.

Il n'entendait plus que les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Il allait se sentir mal. Jamais avant il n'avait ressenti une telle détresse. Jamais avant il ne s'était senti aussi vulnérable et faible.

Ce n'était pas tant le fait de voir un doigt tranché dans cette boite qui le perturbait. Il en avait déjà vu avant et il n'avait jamais été bouleversé. Mais ce doigt appartenait à l'homme qu'il aimait. Il n'avait aucun doute sur ce point. Il les connaissait par cœur pour les avoir embrasser longuement. Pour les avoir tenu entre les siens. Pour les avoir senti sur sa peau nue. Il les avait admiré parfois. Leur élégance l'avait toujours fasciné. Dean était parfait en tout point mais ces mains étaient un de ses principaux atout. Castiel n'était même pas sûr d'avoir pris le temps de le lui dire. Il doutait que Dean accepterait de l'entendre quand ils se reverraient.

Ce monstre avait tranché son doigt. La coupure était nette et Castiel était presque sûr que la blessure n'avait pas été mortelle. Dean avait sans doute été soigné ensuite pour ne pas perdre trop de sang. La douleur avait du être insupportable. Il pouvait l'imaginer hurlant au moment où le couteau transperçait sa peau. Il pouvait imaginer sa terreur et sa souffrance. Il la ressentait presque.

Castiel était presque sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un annulaire. Et il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui confirme pour être également convaincu qu'il s'agissait de l'annulaire gauche. C'était un symbole. Le doigt auquel on passait une alliance. Un message envoyé par son adversaire pour lui rappeler qu'il n'aurait plus jamais la chance de vivre quoi que ce soit avec Dean.

Castiel ravala ses sanglots. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer devant Balthazar. Il devait rester fort et se remettre en action. Il n'avait à aucun moment douter du sérieux des menaces de son ennemi. Il n'avait pas besoin de cette preuve pour savoir que le temps lui était clairement compté.

Il referma finalement le paquet mais renonça à le jeter. Il était trop tard pour que le doigt soit greffé à Dean à nouveau. Même s'ils retrouvaient le jeune homme rapidement, son doigt était mort. Et il porterait à jamais les traces et les séquelles de ce qu'il avait vécu. Mais Castiel ne pouvait pas s'en débarrasser. Il voulait que le jeune homme choisisse ce qu'ils en feraient. Il estimait que cette décision ne lui appartenait pas.

Il ordonna donc à Balthazar de ranger le colis à l'abri puis partit interroger le livreur lui même.

Il ne savait rien. Il était terrifié mais il était sincère. Il avait visiblement été payé une petite fortune pour livrer ce colis. Mais il n'avait pas le visage de l'expéditeur. Il n'avait pas même un nom à leur donner. Castiel était furieux et frustré. Il aurait pu passé sa colère sur le jeune livreur. Mais il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Il le laissa donc partir après lui avoir fait jurer de ne surtout pas parler à la police.

Il fit ensuite le tour des gens qui travaillaient avec lui pour retrouver Dean. Il n'y avait toujours aucune avancée. Castiel commençait sérieusement à désespérer.

Il était épuisé. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis la veille. Il n'avait pas mangé non plus. Il pouvait sentir ses forces s'amenuiser considérablement. Il ne pourrait pas tenir sur ce rythme beaucoup plus longtemps. Il refusait toutefois de faire une pause. Dean n'avait pas ce luxe. Castiel estimait ne pas le mériter.

Il accepta toutefois d'avaler un sandwich que Balthazar lui avait préparé. Il eut les pires difficultés du monde à l'avaler. Il pouvait sentir son estomac protester. Il se força à le terminer malgré tout. Uniquement pour garder des forces.

Il le fit passer avec un long verre d'eau puis avala deux antidouleurs pour tenter de calmer sa migraine. Il doutait que cela suffise mais il était prêt à tout essayer. Il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps dans la maison à attendre. Il devait sortir. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Charlie depuis plusieurs heures et il voulait croire qu'elle était l'un des seuls à pouvoir l'aider. Il allait lui rendre visite pour voir où elle en était.

Il avait ses clefs de voiture en mains et s'apprêtait à quitter la maison quand son téléphone sonna dans sa poche. Il le sortit rapidement, manqua de le faire tomber dans la précipitation et ne regarda même pas qui l'appelait avant de décrocher.

\- Novak, lança t-il sans réfléchir.

\- Castiel, c'est Meg. On l'a trouvé.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel ne fut pas sûr d'avoir correctement entendu ce que Meg lui avait dit. Il était planté devant la porte d'entrée, ses clefs dans une main, son téléphone dans l'autre. Il ne savait même pas comment réagir.

\- Castiel, tu m'entends ? On l'a trouvé.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? Finit-il par réussir à demander.

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie d'entendre la réponse. Il avait peur que Meg lui annonce qu'ils avaient mis la main sur son corps sans vie. Qu'il était mort.

\- On a trouvé Dean. Pourquoi voudrais-u que je t'appelle si c'était autre chose ? Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Je croyais que tu serais fou de joie.

« Fou de joie ». Castiel sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Ses jambes cédèrent finalement sous son poids et il tomba lourdement à genou. Il ne ressentit toutefois pas le choc de l'impact. Il ne pouvait pas penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'à ce Meg venait de lui dire. Il avaient trouvé Dean.

\- Est-ce qu'il est en vie ? Trouva t-il alors le courage de demander.

\- Il est en vie oui. Il est à l'hôpital. Les médecins disent qu'il va s'en sortir. Mais je préfère être honnête avec toi Castiel. Il est dans un sale état. Sa vie n'est pas en danger mais il va avoir besoin de temps pour se remettre.

La colère remplaça alors aussitôt le soulagement à l'intérieur de Castiel. Dean était blessé. Il était allongé dans un lit d'hôpital. Il souffrait. Et l'homme qui lui avait fait subir toutes ces horreurs était probablement dans la nature. Castiel allait le retrouver. Il allait le tuer. Mais avant ça, il le ferait souffrir pendant des heures entières. Personne n'avait le droit de toucher à l'homme qu'il aimait. Personne n'avait le droit du lui faire du mal.

\- Comment ça en sale état ? Comment … est-ce qu'il a dit comment il a atterri à l'hôpital ? Est-ce qu'on sait qui le détenait ?

\- Une question à la fois Clarence.

Castiel ne tolérait généralement pas qu'on lui donne des surnom. Il l'avait accepté de Gabriel parce qu'ils étaient proches et avaient confiance l'un en l'autre. Il l'avait accepté de Dean parce qu'il l'aimait plus que tout et que dans sa bouche, cela sonnait différemment. C'était une preuve d'affection. Il l'acceptait enfin de Meg parce qu'il la connaissait depuis toujours. Elle ne travaillait pour l'organisation. Il l'avait rencontrée à la fac quand il faisait encore ses études. Elle l'avait aidé à trouver des clients. Elle avait également tenté de le séduire avant de comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Qu'il était foncièrement gay. Ils s'étaient ensuite perdu de vue pendant plusieurs années. Il ne l'avait retrouvé que quelques temps avant d'entrer en prison. Elle avait travaillé un temps avec Alastair mais avait fini par le laisser tomber quand elle avait compris qu'il tentait de trahir Castiel. C'était elle qui l'avait averti de sa duplicité. Elle qui avait enclenché la machine. Et finalement un peu grâce à elle qu'il avait rencontré Dean. Il n'avait pas hésité à l'appeler quand le jeune homme avait disparu. Il avait une confiance aveugle en elle. Il savait qu'elle avait de nombreux contacts. Notamment dans les hôpitaux du secteur où il lui arrivait de travailler comme infirmière.

\- Dis moi comment il va ? Demanda t-il alors.

C'était l'essentiel. Le reste pouvait attendre. Il avait besoin de savoir avec précision ce que son petit ami avait subi pour déterminer ce qu'il ferait à l'homme qui l'avait envoyé à l'hôpital.

\- Il a plusieurs côtés fracturés … sans doute dans l'accident. Il a reçu pas mal de coups. Au visage et au torse. On l'a coupé avec un couteau mais les plaies sont sans gravité. Il a eu besoin de quelques points de sutures. Il a également un traumatisme crânien mais les radios sont bonnes. Il ne devrait garder aucune séquelle de ce côté là. Ce qui est le plus ennuyeux c'est sa blessure à la main. Castiel … on lui a coupé un doigt. On lui a tranché l'annulaire gauche. La plaie a été soignée mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Et il est extrêmement faible. Il va avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour se remettre sur pied. Sans parler de toute la rééducation pour sa main. Il est également déshydraté et affamé. Il est totalement épuisé. Mais les médecins s'occupent de lui. Il va s'en sortir.

Castiel sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en entendant l'énumération des blessures de son petit ami. Il était soulagé d'apprendre qu'il allait vivre. C'était la seule bonne nouvelle dans cette histoire. Car il était évident qu'il avait vécu quelque chose d'extrêmement traumatisant dont il garderait des séquelles plus psychologiques que physiques. De tels événements pouvaient détruire une personne. Dean était fort et solide. Mais il avait vécu l'enfer. Et Castiel n'était pas sûr que cela ne finirait pas par le changer pour de bon.

\- Pour ta deuxième question, il s'est échappé. C'est ce qu'il a dit aux médecins. Il a réussi à convaincre son bourreau de le détacher en simulant une crise de panique. Il s'est ensuite battu avec lui et il lui a volé sa voiture. Il n'était toutefois clairement pas en état de conduire et il a échoué dans un arbre. Je dois reconnaître qu'il est plutôt admirable. Malgré ce deuxième accident, il a réussi à rejoindre la route. Une femme qui passait en voiture par là l'a trouvé et l'a conduit à l'hôpital sans attendre. Elle lui a probablement sauvé la vie.

Castiel allait devoir retrouver cette femme et la remercier pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Il doutait qu'il existe une seule façon de lui témoigner correctement son immense gratitude. Mais il ferait en sorte qu'elle ne manque de rien et qu'elle comprenne qu'elle avait non seulement sauvé la vie de Dean mais également la sienne. Il lui serait éternellement redevable.

\- Pour ce qui du nom de l'homme qui le détenait … Clarence … tu dois me promettre de ne rien faire de stupide. Tu dois avant tout penser à Dean. Lui parler avant de prendre la moindre décision. Je pense qu'il a le droit de choisir ce que tu feras à cette personne. Tu peux me le promettre ?

Castiel secoua la tête avant de réaliser que Meg avait probablement raison. Dean méritait de prendre cette décision. Peut être même d'être là s'il le souhaitait quand Castiel tuerait cet homme. Il était sa principale victime. Castiel n'était qu'un dommage collatéral. Il n'avait clairement pas le droit de prendre cette décision seul.

Il doutait toutefois de pouvoir se retenir d'intervenir quand il apprendrait l'identité du bourreau de son petit ami. Il était à vif et il était épuisé. C'était la recette parfaite pour commettre une erreur. Peu importait les promesses qu'il ferait à Meg, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir les tenir. Il était sans doute préférable de l'entendre de la bouche de Dean. Si le jeune homme lui demandait de l'attendre pour faire quoi que ce soit, il serait obligé de le lui accorder.

\- Tu sais qui ? Ne me dis rien. Je ne peux pas te jurer que je me conduirais raisonnablement. Je préfère l'apprendre de Dean. Je vais venir le voir. Je … dans quel hôpital se trouve t-il ?

Meg ne répondit pas immédiatement et Castiel su alors que ce qu'elle allait dire ne lui plairait pas. Il s'assit pour soulager la pression sur ses genoux sans se soucier d'avoir l'ait ridicule. Il était bien trop soulagé et heureux pour se préoccuper de ce à quoi il ressemblait à cet instant précis. Dean était en vie. Il allait se remettre. Rien n'avait plus d'importance que ça.

\- Tu ne peux pas venir ici Clarence. Le FBI va arriver et la police est déjà là. Ils te mettraient la main dessus. Son agresseur n'a pas été arrêté et sa chambre est mise sous surveillance. Il y a un garde à l'entrée. Tu ne pourrais jamais le voir sans te faire arrêter.

Castiel ne pouvait pas accepter cela. Il ne pouvait pas tolérer de ne pas voir le jeune homme. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter de le savoir en vie. Il avait besoin de poser ses yeux sur lui. De le regarder respirer. De lui parler et de lui dire combien il était désolé. Qu'il l'aimait comme un fou et qu'il ferait en sorte que Dean n'en doute pas. Il savait toutefois que Meg avait raison. Débarquer à l'hôpital sans prendre le temps de réfléchir le conduirait en prison. Et il perdrait Dean pour de bon. Il devait se montrer plus intelligent que ça.

\- Je pense pouvoir te faire entrer mais tu vas devoir me laisser un peu de temps pour mettre en place un plan d'action. J'ai travaillé là bas plusieurs mois et j'y ai gardé de très bon contacts … des gens en qui j'ai totalement confiance. Ils m'aideront. Ils m'ont laissé accéder à sa chambre. Je suis sur place. J'ai juste besoin de quelques heures pour trouver une solution. D'accord ?

Castiel n'aimait pas du tout l'idée d'avoir à patienter quelques heures. Il savait toutefois que c'était nécessaire. Il ne se montrerait pas stupide. Il avait besoin de voir Dean mais il avait également besoin d'être sûr que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois.

\- Est-ce que je peux lui parler au moins ? Est-ce qu'il est réveillé ?

\- Il l'était il y a encore quelques minutes. Je sors tout juste de sa chambre. J'avais besoin de le voir avant de t'appeler pour être sûre de ne pas te dire de bêtises. Je pense pouvoir y retourner. Mais tu n'auras que quelques minutes. Si je me grille maintenant, on perdra toutes chances de te faire entrer. D'accord ?

\- D'accord, accepta Castiel aussitôt.

Quelques minutes n'étaient pas suffisantes. Pas quand il avait des centaines de choses à dire à son petit ami. Mais il saurait s'en contenter. Il s'en teindrait à l'essentiel avant de pouvoir faire mieux.

\- Ne raccroche pas, lança alors Meg.

Castiel écarta le téléphone de son oreille pendant que son amie tentait d'enter dans la chambre de Dean. Il en profita pour appeler Balthazar et lui annoncer la nouvelle. Son ami sembla surpris de l'entendre. Sa réaction aurait sans doute semblé bizarre s'il n'avait pas également paru aussi heureux de l'apprendre. Castiel le laissa l'aider à se relever puis à l'asseoir sur une chaise dans la cuisine. Balthazar partit ensuite annoncer la nouvelle à tous ceux qui travaillaient avec eux. Castiel colla de nouveau son téléphone à son oreille. Il entendait Meg parler à quelqu'un mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

Il attendit patiemment qu'elle lui passe Dean tout en priant silencieusement pour qu'elle réussisse à entrer dans sa chambre. Il savait déjà ce qu'il dirait en premier à son petit ami. Il lui assurerait qu'il l'aimait de tout son cœur. Puis il lui dirait qu'il était désolé. Qu'il n'était pas en colère qu'il soit parti. Que l'essentiel était de l'avoir retrouvé. Il lui dirait enfin combien il était fier de lui. Il n'avait jamais douté de son courage et de sa force. Il avait été témoin de ce qu'il était capable d'accomplir. Mais ce à quoi il avait échappé était inimaginable. Il avait été suffisamment intelligent pour se faire détacher. Malgré la douleur et la déshydratation, il avait réussi à prendre le dessus sur son bourreau. Ce qu'il avait accompli était incroyable. Extraordinaire. Dean était définitivement quelqu'un à part.

\- Je suis entrée, souffla Meg après quelques minutes. Il est réveillé. Je te le passe.

Castiel retint alors son souffle. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur que son petit ami refuse de lui parler. Ou qu'il lui hurle dessus en l'accusant d'être responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé. Il aurait pu le comprendre. Il savait que tout était de sa faute. Il espérait juste que Dean lui laisserait l'opportunité de s'expliquer et de s'excuser.

\- Cas …

Entendre la voix du jeune homme pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il semblait fatigué. Sa voix était rauque et ensommeillée. Mais elle était la plus douce des musiques aux oreilles de Castiel. Il avait pensé ne jamais plus l'entendre. C'était un miracle.

\- Oui bébé, c'est moi, répliqua t-il alors malgré le nœud dans sa gorge.

\- Cas, je suis tellement désolé. Je sais que tout est de ma faute … je m'en veux. Je … je suis désolé, bafouilla Dean.

Il était évident qu'il pleurait. Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui pour le rassurer et le réconforter. Mais il devait se contenter de le faire par téléphone. Il espérait trouver les mots adéquats.

\- Dean, ne pleurs pas. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en vouloir. tu n'es responsable de rien. Je suis le seul à blâmer dans cette histoire. Et crois moi, je suis désolé. Je vais faire en sorte de me rattraper. Je t'aime comme un fou et je ne veux plus jamais te perdre. Je ne peux pas … j'ai bien trop besoin de toi.

\- Je t'aime aussi, souffla Dean.

Castiel l'avait entendu répéter ces trois mots des dizaines de fois. Mais jamais ils n'avaient eu un tel effet sur lui. Ils réparèrent en un instant son cœur brisé et ils lui donnèrent un espoir fou. Celui que, malgré tout ce qui était arrivé et malgré ce que le jeune homme avait subi, ils pourraient s'en sortir. Qu'ils étaient suffisamment forts pour surmonter ses épreuves. Qu'il existait un espoir pour eux. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour retrouver des forces.

\- Je n'aurais pas du partir. Je n'aurais pas du te fuir. J'aurais du … si seulement, j'avais pris le temps de te parler. De te dire ce qui n'allait pas. Je sais … je pense qu'on aurait réussi à trouver une solution.

C'était ce que Castiel pensait aussi depuis le début. Mais ça n'avait finalement pas vraiment d'importance. Ils ne pouvaient pas revenir en arrière. Avoir des regrets ne leur servait pas à grand chose. Il ne pouvaient pas changer les choses. Ils devaient composer avec la situation telle qu'elle était et trouver un moyen d'avancer.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère bébé. Je l'ai été. Je ne vais pas te mentir. J'étais furieux. Mais je crois que j'ai fini par comprendre pourquoi tu n'as pas réussi à me parler. Je pense que c'est en grande partie parce que je n'ai pas donné l'occasion de le faire. Disons que les torts sont partagés. Et entendons nous sur le fait que ça n'a plus aucune importance maintenant. L'essentiel est que tu sois en vie et que nous ayons une chance de repartir de zéro. Si tu le veux bien sûr …

Il attendit la réponse de Dean avec une certaine angoisse. Le fait que son petit ami ait des regrets sur son comportement ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il avait envie de recommencer. Après ce qu'il avait vécu, c'était peut être même tout l'inverse.

\- Ils ont appelé Benny. Quand ils ont su qui j'étais, ils l'ont contacté et il sera bientôt là … je ne sais pas … je ne sais pas ce que je vais lui dire Cas. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais lui mentir et … il y a la police ici. Le FBI bientôt. Tu ne pourras pas. Tu ne vas même pas pouvoir venir me voir.

Castiel se fichait de tout çà. Il se fichait que le FBI soit là. Que la police surveille la chambre de son petit ami. Il ne savait pas comment il allait s'y prendre mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, il finirait par réussir à le voir. IL ne pourrait pas attendre qu'il sorte pour le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras.

\- Laisse moi m'en préoccuper d'accord ? Je vais trouver une solution. Tu sais que j'en suis capable. Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes de tout ça pour le moment. Je veux que tu te reposes et que tu te remettes c'est tout.

\- Ils m'empêcheront de repartir avec toi. Sam … Benny, ils feront en sorte que nous … que nous ne puissions plus jamais nous voir.

\- Ils tenteront oui. Mais la question est de savoir si tu as envie de retenter quelque chose avec moi. Je peux te promettre que je ne ferais plus les mêmes erreurs. Je ferais en sorte que tu sois heureux avec moi. C'est la seule chose dont j'ai envie et je me fiche de ce que cela pourra me coûter. Mais tu … j'ai besoin que tu en aies envie aussi.

Il savait que ce n'était probablement pas le bon moment pour parler de tout ça avec Dean. Il était encore sous le choc après ce qu'il avait vécu. Il était allongé sur un lit d'hôpital, seul et avec un doigt coupé. Il avait traversé l'enfer et c'était en grande partie à cause de Castiel. Il aurait du lui laisser le temps de réfléchir à tout ça avant de le pousser à prendre une décision. Mais il avait besoin de savoir. Besoin de croire qu'il existait encore une chance pour eux deux malgré tout.

\- Je pensais vraiment que partir était la meilleure solution, assura Dean après quelques secondes. Je pensais que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi et pour moi. Mais … quand j'étais là bas, j'ai réalisé que je … je me suis trompé Cas. Je t'aime et … c'est la seule chose qui compte. Je n'aimerais jamais personne comme je t'aime toi. Je ne pourrais pas être heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre. On devra faire des efforts tous les deux. Il va falloir que ça change parce que je ne pourrais pas recommencer comme avant mais je … s'il existe une chance pour qu'on vive tout ça ensemble, alors oui … ou j'en ai envie. C'est même la seule chose que je veux.

Castiel laissa alors échapper un long soupire de soulagement. Le poids qui reposait sur ses épaules depuis le départ de Dean s'envola subitement et il eut la sensation de pouvoir enfin respirer profondément. Si son petit ami partageait la même envie que lui alors rien ni personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de le retrouver.

\- On fera en sorte que ça marche bébé. On trouvera les solutions ensemble. Mais tu dois d'abord te remettre sur pieds d'accord ? Que tu ailles mieux est ta priorité pour le moment.

\- Il … il m'a coupé le doigt Cas, souffla alors Dean.

Il pleurait à nouveau et Castiel sentit une rage sourde monter en lui. La souffrance qu'il sentait dans la voix de Dean était insupportable pour lui. Il allait le venger. Mais la première chose à faire était de réconforter le jeune homme. De lui assurer que cela ne changeait rien pour lui. Il se fichait qu'il lui manque un doigt ou la main toute entière. Il détestait l'idée qu'il souffre mais il n'attachait aucune importance aux séquelles. Il aimait Dean et il n'allait certainement pas cesser de l'aimer pour si peu. Il savait que c'était exactement ce que son petit ami craignait à cet instant précis. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser le croire plus longtemps.

\- Si je pouvais retourner en arrière et changer les choses, je le ferais dans la seconde mon amour. Je le ferais même si cela devait me coûter la vie. Mais tu dois savoir … tu dois me croire quand je te dis que ça ne change rien pour moi. Je t'aime comme tu es. Je me fiche des détails.

\- Mais il m'a pris l'annulaire gauche … il m'a pris le doigt … je … je sais qu'on ne se mariera probablement jamais mais c'est … si tu y pensais un jour, je ne pourrais même pas porter ton alliance et je … je ne suis plus complet Cas. Je ne suis plus … je serais handicapé toute ma vie. Je serais un boulet.

\- Tu n'as jamais été et tu ne seras jamais un boulet Dean. Et tu te trompes sur une chose importante quand dut tiens ce genre de propos. J'ai tout à fait l'intention de t'épouser un jour.

\- Tu ne pourras pas, répliqua Dean dans un murmure.

Castiel sourit alors. Comment son petit ami pouvait-il penser que ce qui lui était arrivé changeait quoi que ce soit ? C'était ridicule. Il se fichait qu'il puisse porter une alliance ou non. Il se fichait des détails. Il voulait s'unir à Dean pour la vie.

\- Bien sûr que si je pourrais. On n'a jamais été un couple conventionnel et ordinaire et on ne fera pas un couple marié comme les autres. Tu porteras mon alliance et je porterais la tienne. On choisira juste de ne pas faire comme les autres. Et ça n'a aucune importance. Je n'aime de toute façon pas l'idée de faire ce que la société et la norme attendent de moi. Tu pourras porter ton alliance autour du cou ou à la main droite. Je m'en contrefiche. La seule chose importante c'est qu'on puisse s'unir de façon officielle.

Dean continua à pleurer pendant quelques secondes mais le fait qu'il ne proteste pas était encourageant. Castiel semblait avoir trouvé les bons mots.

\- Il voulait te faire du mal, finit par expliquer Dean.

Castiel hocha al tête inutilement.

\- Je sais. Il m'a appelé. Il m'a dit pourquoi il t'avait enlevé.

\- Il va s'en prendre directement à toi maintenant. Il ne pourra plus mettre la main sur moi mais il va être furieux. Et il ne va pas abandonner l'idée de te tuer juste parce que je me suis échappé. Tu es en danger.

Castiel savait bien que l'évasion de Dean avait du mettre son bourreau hors de lui. Il était probablement vexé et déterminé à avoir sa vengeance. Il allait très certainement passer à 'acte et s'en prendre directement à lui. Mais il n'avait pas peur. Il avait même gâte d'être confronté à lui pour lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait à son petit am.

\- De qui s'agit-il Dean ?

Il était grand temps pour lui d'avoir enfin le nom de l'homme qui lui avait fait tout ce mal. Maintenant qu'il était rassuré sur les sentiments du jeune homme, il devait absolument en revenir à l'identité de son adversaire.

\- Meg ne te l'a pas dit ? Demanda son petit ami.

\- Elle voulait le faire mais je … je sais que je vais avoir du mal à me retenir de le tuer pour lui faire payer ce qu'il t'a fait et je ne voulais pas prendre cette décision sans t'avoir demandé ton avis avant. Il était préférable que ce soit toi qui me le dise. Tu es la seule personne en mesure de me convaincre de ne pas agir immédiatement.

\- Tu vas le tuer de toute façon.

Castiel ne laisserait jamais ce monstre en vie. Il ne laisserait certainement pas non plus la justice se charger de son cas. Il savait très bien que la sentence serait bien trop clémente dans tous les cas. Cet homme devait souffrir. Il devait payer pour chaque coups portés, pour chaque coupure, pour toute la douleur qu'il avait infligé à son petit ami. Il espérait que Dean n'exigerait pas de lui qu'il laisse Benny s'en occuper. Castiel aurait du mal à faire ce qu'il lui demandait.

\- Bébé, je ferais ce que tu veux que je fasse. C'est toi qui décide. C'est toi et toi seul qui aura le dernier mot mais oui … si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je le tuerais. Et je m'assurerais qu'il souffre avant. Le plus longtemps possible.

\- Cas, je …

Dean s'interrompit alors et Castiel l'entendit parler avec Meg. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il disait mais il était presque sûr qu'il lui demandait de s'éloigner. Il ne voulait pas à dire ce qu'il avait à dire devant elle. Il avait peut être peur qu'elle le rapporte ensuite à la police. Il ne connaissait pas Meg. C'était logique. Il ne pouvait savoir qu'elle mourrait avant d'avoir donné la moindre information à un représentait de l'ordre.

\- Bébé, tu peux parler devant Meg. Crois-moi. Elle ne dira rien. J'ai une confiance aveugle en elle.

\- Je … d'accord, accepta alors Dean.

Il se racla la gorge avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je veux qu'il meure. Pas uniquement pour le mal qu'il m'a fait mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il veut te tuer et que je ne peux pas … je ne peux pas te perdre. C'était la seule chose à laquelle je pensais quand j'étais avec lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal. C'est une menace et on doit s'en débarrasser mais … j'aimerais être … je veux être là quand tu le feras. Je veux qu'il voit mon visage quand tu le tueras.

Castiel fut soulagé de l'entendre. Dean ne serait jamais un criminel. Il ne pourrait jamais accepter complètement la part d'ombre que Castiel avait au fond de lui. Mais il était parfaitement capable de faire ce qui était nécessaire. Et l'idée qu'il soit motivé avant tout par sa volonté de protéger Castiel le touchait énormément.

\- On le fera ensemble alors. Mais tu dois me dire de qui il s'agit avant.

\- Si et seulement si tu me promets que tu n'agiras pas sur un coup de tête. Que tu attendras que je sorte d'ici pour faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Je te le promets.

Ce n'était pas une promesse difficile à tenir. Castiel savait combien tout ceci était important pour Dean. Il était tout à fait prêt à attendre le temps nécessaire pour agir. Il n'irait pas à l'encontre de la volonté de son petit ami.

\- C'était Gabriel, souffla alors finalement Dean.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel crut qu'il avait mal entendu. Il savait que son ancien bras droit lui en voulait et qu'il détestait Dean de tout son cœur. Mais il était presque sûr qu'il était incapable d'une telle chose. Ils avaient un passif en commun. Ils avaient été proches. Ils s'étaient fait confiance. Gabriel ne pourrait jamais lui faire quoi que ce soit de ce genre.

\- Bébé, c'est …

\- Je ne te mens pas Cas. Je préférerais avoir un autre nom à te donner mais je te jure que c'était lui. C'était Gabriel. Il … il t'en veut de m'avoir choisi à sa place. Et il veut te le faire payer.

\- Gabriel est incapable de me faire ça.

\- Il voulait que tu me tues en prison.

\- Que je te tue oui mais la torture ? C'est …

\- Je suis désolé.

Castiel ferma les yeux une seconde et se massa l'arête du nez. Sa migraine revenait doucement et il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour lutter contre. Pas quand il venait d'apprendre une telle nouvelle. Gabriel. Il avait espéré que les choses pourraient finir par s'arranger entre eux. Il avait aimé travailler avec lui. Il lui avait fait confiance.

\- Je pourrais comprendre que tu ne veuille pas … je sais que vous étiez amis tous les deux. Si tu ne veux pas le tuer, je ne t'en voudrais pas.

\- Oh il va mourir bébé. Crois-moi. Je suis juste. Je ne le pensais pas capable de me faire ça.

Il ne changerait pas d'avis juste parce qu'il avait considéré Gabriel comme un ami par le passé. Peu importait ce qu'ils avaient partagé, il allait payer ce qu'il avait fait à Dean. Si Castiel avait été furieux jusque là, c'était pire encore maintenant qu'il savait.

\- Si tu ne m'avais pas rencontré, tu … je sais que j'ai tout gâché entre vous. Je suis tellement désolé Cas.

\- Dean, ne t'excuse pas. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en vouloir. Au contraire, je suis content que tu m'aies permis de voir son vrai visage. S'il a été capable de me faire ça, alors il aurait pu me trahir pour autre chose. J'avais tort de lui faire confiance. Et je suis soulagé de le savoir.

\- Mais je …

\- Non, stop. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Point final. Et ça ne change rien. On le tuera ensemble. Point final.

Il n'avait aucun doute sur ce point. Gabriel ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre. Castiel savait toutefois que ce ne serait pas simple pour lui. Cette trahison était sans nul doute la pire chose qu'il ait vécu. Mais Dean était la personne la plus importante au monde pour lui. Et ce qu'il avait vécu ne pouvait pas rester impuni. Bien sûr, cela risquait de poser un problème à Crowley. Gabriel était un pilier important de son organisation. Il serait difficile à remplacer. Ce n'était toutefois pas le problème de Castiel. Il se fichait des détails et des conséquences. Il se fichait que Crowley soit déterminé à se débarrasser de lui ensuite. Il ne voulait plus se préoccuper que de Dean. Peut être était il temps pour lui de faire un tri dans sa vie et de ne plus se concentrer que sur l'essentiel. Il pouvait vivre sans Crowley et sans l'organisation. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Dean. C'était aussi simple que ça.

\- Meg me fait signe que je dois raccrocher. Je … je n'ai pas envie de … j'aimerais que tu sois là, déclara alors Dean le tirant de ses songes.

Castiel ne voulait pas non plus raccrocher. Il aurait aimé pouvoir parler au jeune homme pendant des heures entières. Ils avaient énormément de choses à se dire et trop peu de temps pour le faire. Ils devaient pourtant se montrer raisonnables. Ils devaient se raccrocher au fait qu'ils se verraient bientôt. Cette séparation ne serait que temporaire.

\- J'aimerais aussi et ce sera bientôt le cas. Fais moi confiance. Mais en attendant, Meg a probablement raison. On ne peut pas courir le risque que quelqu'un découvre ce qu'elle a fait. Elle est notre seul allié à l'hôpital. Et si Benny apprend que tu m'as parlé, cela compliquerait aussi les choses. Mais je vais venir te voir. Laisse moi juste quelques heures pour trouver un moyen d'entrer dans ta chambre sans me faire remarquer. S'il le faut que je passerais par le fenêtre.

\- Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle s'ouvre et … on est au cinquième étage.

\- Rien ne m'arrêtera bébé.

Dean rit une seconde et Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire, satisfait. Peu importait la gravité de la situation ou de ce qui les attendait dans un futur proche. Le simple fait d'avoir réussi à faire rire Dean suffisait à le faire se sentir bien.

\- De toute façon, je doute de bouger avant un moment alors … tu sais où me trouver. Peu importe le temps que cela te prendra.

\- Je serais là plus tôt que tu ne le crois. Et en attendant, tu vas te reposer d'accord ? Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces.

\- Promis, souffla Dean.

Ils restèrent ensuite silencieux pendant quelques secondes avant que Castiel ne se décide à conclure la conversation. Cela lui brisait le cœur mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

\- Je t'aime bébé.

\- Je t'aime aussi Cas … plus que tout.

Castiel sourit en entendant à nouveau ces mots. Ils ne cesseraient jamais d'avoir de l'effet sur lui. Il doutait de s'en lasser un jour.

\- Repasse moi Meg. Je dois lui parler. Et repose toi.

Dean accepta puis lui répéta qu'il l'aimait à nouveau avant de lu passer Meg. Castiel avait la gorge nouée et il dut la racler à plusieurs reprises avant de pouvoir reprendre la parole.

\- Je veux que tu fasses en sorte de trouver une solution le plus rapidement possible. J'ai besoin de le voir. Et je pense qu'il a besoin de me voir lui aussi. Tu es mon seul espoir Meg. Je te promets que je te le revaudrais.

\- Inutile d'essayer de me convaincre Clarence. Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser. Et franchement, j'aime bien ton petit ami. Il a du caractère. Et du courage. Ce sont deux qualités que j'apprécie. Je ferais en sorte de vous réunir. Fais moi confiance.

\- Je te fais confiance.

\- Et promets moi que le salopard qui lui a fait ça le paiera chèrement. Si tu dois me rendre la pareille alors c'est ce que j'exigerais de toi. Je veux qu'il souffre. Tu m'as compris ?

Castiel sourit à nouveau. C'était pour ça qu'il appréciait autant Meg. Elle ne mâchait pas ses mots et elle était toujours franche. Elle n'avait jamais réellement été une criminelle mais elle en avait fréquenté suffisamment pour en savoir un rayon. Elle pouvait fermer les yeux sur beaucoup de choses. Mais certainement pas sur ce genre de tortures. Pas quand elles étaient infligés gratuitement et à quelqu'un qui ne le méritait clairement pas.

\- Ce sera long et douloureux, assura t-il alors.

\- Parfait Clarence. Maintenant, va te reposer toi aussi. Tu devrais avoir rapidement de mes nouvelles.

Sur ces mots, elle raccrocha sans rien ajouter. Castiel reposa alors son téléphone sur la table. Il avait encore un peu de mal à réaliser tout ce qui venait de se passer. Ils avaient retrouvés Dean. Le jeune homme était en vie et il voulait repartie de zéro avec lui. C'était incroyable et merveilleux. Mais l'annonce de la trahison de Gabriel venait quelque peu ternir sa joie et son soulagement. Il avait encore un peu de mal à l'accepter.

Il prit quelques secondes pour reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions et pour digérer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre avant de se lever. Meg avait raison. Il avait besoin de se reposer pour avoir les idées claires et se préparer à ses retrouvailles avec Dean. Mais il devait avant tout prévenir Balthazar et le mettre au courant de la trahison de Gabriel. Il ne savait pas si son nouvel allié serait partant pour l'aider à se débarrasser de leur camarade. Il l'espérait. Il aurait bien besoin d'aide. Gabriel ne serait pas facile à attraper. Et Balthazar avait des connexions qui pourraient lui être utile.

S'il refusait, Castiel trouverait toutefois quelqu'un d'autre. Ou il réussirait seul. Il n'avait de toute façon pas l'intention de baisser les bras. Il allait montrer à son ancien bras droit qu'il était plus fort que lui. Et qu'il avait eu tort de croire qu'il pourrait un jour avoir le dessus sur lui. Peu importait que cela le mette ensuite dans une position compliquée. Peu importait que cela l'isole de tous ses anciens associés. Castiel allait venger Dean. Et personne ne pourrait se mettre en travers de son chemin.


	29. Incompréhension

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 29 corrigé par Elyrine comme toujours donc bien sûr merci à elle.**

 **Dean se heurte à l'incompréhension de ses proches. Il doit une nouvelle se justifier.**

 **Merci pour votre fidélité et vos messages.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **You are not alone De Michael Jackson**

 **Chapitre 29 : Incompréhension**

 _« L'incompréhension le plus souvent ne vient pas d'un manque d'intelligence mais d'un manque de sens. »_

 _Friedrich Von Schlegel_

Quand Dean rouvrit les yeux, il était toujours dans la même chambre d'hôpital. Pendant une seconde, comme à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait, il espérait se rendre compte que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un affreux cauchemar. Qu'il n'avait pas été kidnappé par Gabriel, torturé et mutilé par un homme déterminé à faire souffrir Castiel. Il voulait croire qu'il était toujours dans le même lit que son petit ami. Qu'il n'était jamais parti et que tout allait pour le mieux. Qu'ils étaient prêt à travailler sur leurs différences et trouver un moyenne de résoudre leurs problèmes.

A chaque fois, il ressentait la même déception. Tout était vrai et il devait l'accepter. Il continuait à être en danger et Castiel était menacé également. Ils allaient devoir retrouver Gabriel et le tuer. Dean deviendrait un meurtrier. Il ne pourrait pas y échapper. Il n'en avait même pas vraiment envie. Gabriel méritait de mourir.

Il n'avait que peu de choses auxquelles se raccrocher depuis qu'il était ici. La police surveillait sa chambre et empêchait Castiel de venir le voir. Il allait devoir leur mentir sur ce qui lui était arrivé. Et il lui manquait toujours un doigt. Heureusement pour lui, il retirait tout de même deux choses positives dans cette histoire. Castiel et lui avaient parlé et avaient choisi de ne pas s'en vouloir mutuellement. Ils allaient pouvoir avancer et tenter de reconstruire quelque chose ensemble. Et Dean allait bientôt revoir son frère. Sam était en route pour l'hôpital. Il lui faudrait plusieurs heures encore mais Dean était content. Il avait besoin de le voir. Besoin de lui parler. Et besoin de s'excuser de vive voix pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ces derniers mois.

Dean cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour finir de se réveiller. Les médecins lui donnaient de la morphine pour lui éviter de souffrir. S'il était soulagé de ne pas avoir mal constamment, il n'aillait pas du tout l'état dans lequel cela le mettait. Il n'avait pas les idées claires et il avait toujours envie de dormir. Il avait du mal à réfléchir.

On lui avait assuré qu'il allait s'en sortir et que ses blessures n'étaient pas graves. Il était dans un sale état et il allait avoir besoin de plusieurs semaines pour être totalement en forme à nouveau. Son doigt ne repousserait pas comme par magie. Il serait handicapé toute sa vie. Mais il s'en était sorti. Il avait réussi à se battre et à échapper à son bourreau. Beaucoup le félicitaient pour son courage et sa force. Dean avait envie de leur dire qu'il ne le devait qu'au fait d'avoir entendu la voix de Castiel dans sa tête. Il ne l'avait pas fait uniquement parce qu'il refusait de l'impliquer. Il savait que la police viendrait bientôt l'interroger. Mais il ne dirait rien. Il mentirait pour couvrir Castiel. Il se fichait qu'on le croie ou non.

Meg lui avait assuré après son coup de fil avec Castiel qu'il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui pour préparer ce qu'il leur dirait. Elle avait parlé longuement avec le personnel et lui avait obtenu un répit. Il était soulagé de l'avoir de son coté. Il ne savait pas grand chose d'elle mais Castiel lui faisait confiance. Et Dean avait besoin d'un allié. Elle ferait en sorte de faire entrer Castiel dans sa chambre. Dean lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante si elle réussissait. Tout comme il était reconnaissant envers la jeune femme qui l'avait conduit ici. Il allait devoir demandé son nom à la police pour lui envoyer des fleurs. Une carte peut être. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Sans elle, Gabriel aurait probablement réussi à le retrouver. Ou il serait mort sur le bas côté. Il ferait en qu'elle comprenne l'importance de son geste.

Mais pour le moment, il devait avant tout reprendre des forces. Castiel le lui avait ordonné et il avait sans doute raison. Les prochains jours risquaient d'être compliqué et Dean aurait besoin d'être suffisamment en forme pour affronter tout ce qui l'attendait.

Il tenta de se rendormir mais dès qu'il eut fermé les yeux, un bruit dans la chambre attira son attention. Il rouvrit les paupières aussitôt et en chercha l'origine. La lumière était éteinte et il ne voyait pas grand chose. Mais il était évident qu'il n'était plus seul dans sa chambre. Pendant une très courte seconde, il eut peur que Gabriel ait réussi à le retrouver. Il se raisonna toutefois rapidement. Il ne prendrait pas ce risque. Il avait peut être envie de se venger mais la police était devant sa porte et il ne pourrait jamais s'introduire dans sa chambre sans qu'on le voie. Il s'agissait forcément de quelqu'un d'autre.

Dean sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il dormait. Meg avait peut être réussi à faire entrer Castiel durant son sommeil. Il sourit malgré lui.

\- Cas, souffla t-il.

\- Désolé mais non. Ce n'est que moi. Benny.

Dean regarda son ami et ancien coéquipier s'approcher de son lit. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Il savait que le FBI avait été prévenu puisqu'il était toujours officiellement l'un d'entre eux. Mais il y avait forcément une antenne plus proche. Benny n'aurait jamais du être celui qu'on avait envoyé pour lui parler. Sauf qu'il avait insisté pour venir. Ce qui était tout à fait possible.

Et Dean avait prononcé le nom de Castiel devant lui. Il allait devoir trouver une excuse plausible.

\- Benny ? Désolé. Je crois que la morphine qu'ils me donnent ici embrouillement l'esprit.

Son ami n'était clairement pas dupe. Il était bien plus intelligent que ça. Il devait avoir compris que la présence de Dean à l'hôpital avait quelque chose à voir avec Castiel.

\- Ou peut être que c'est lui que tu attends au contraire.

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouve. Je te l'ai dit au téléphone.

\- Tu peux arrêter de me mentir Dean. Je ne suis pas stupide et je sais que c'est à cause de lui que tu es dans ce lit d'hôpital. Je me demande juste s'il t'a fait tout ça ou si c'est un de ses hommes de main qui s'en ait chargé à sa place.

Dean ne put s'empêcher d'être en colère en entendant Benny sous entendre que Castiel pouvait être directement responsable de son état. Bien sûr, il savait l'image que son ami avait de son petit ami. Il le prenait pour un monstre. Il le croyait capable du pire. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre que Castiel ne lèverait jamais la main sur lui. Qu'il était incapable de lui faire du mal volontairement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Benny ? Demanda t-il alors.

Benny s'assit sur la chaise à côté de son lit et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

\- Que tu veuille bien le croire ou non, je suis ici parce que je suis inquiet pour toi. Et parce que j'avais besoin d'être sûr que tu vas bien.

\- Si tu es venu ici en espérant tomber sur Castiel, tu perds ton temps. Il ne va pas venir.

\- Tu crois vraiment que coincer cet enfoiré est la première idée qui me sois venu à l'esprit quand j'ai appris que tu étais à l'hôpital ? Tu me connais si mal que ça Dean ? Tu ne penses pas une seconde que j'ai pu avoir envie de venir pour toi.

Dean savait qu'il était probablement injuste envers son ami. Benny avait toujours été de son côté. Il l'avait toujours soutenu. Et si les rôles avaient été inversés, Dean aurait aussi accouru à son chevet. Mais ce que son ami avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt résonnait toujours à ses oreilles et il avait du mal à se montrer lucide.

\- Ce n'est pas Castiel qui m'a fait ça, assura t-il alors parce qu'il avait besoin que son ami l'entende.

Benny semblait toujours sceptique.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne cherches pas à le couvrir ? Tu le fais depuis un moment maintenant et quelque chose me dit que tu serais parfaitement capable de le faire à nouveau.

\- Je me fiche de ce que tu peux penser de lui. Mais si tu es ami comme tu le prétends alors tu devrais avoir confiance en moi. Tu devrais me croire quand je te dis qu'il ne m'a pas fait ça. Je ne cherche pas à le couvrir. Je ne suis pas sa victime.

\- Mais tu es une victime tout de même. Il ne t'a peut être pas fait tout ça directement mais il est responsable. On le sait tous les deux. Dean … ils t'ont coupé un doigt. Ils t'ont torturé et ils auraient pu te tuer. Tu as conscience au moins de tout ça ?

Dean ricana une seconde. Benny semblait à la fois furieux et frustré de ne pas réussir à lui faire entendre raison. Mais il n'était pas stupide. Il avait conscience du danger qui planait sur lui depuis le début de cette histoire.

\- J'ai conscience d'avoir été torturé par un monstre qui cherchait à se servir de moi contre Castiel. Mais il n'est pas responsable de ce qui m'est arrivé pour autant.

\- C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? Que tout ceci n'était pas de sa faute ?

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, non. Il s'est même excusé. Mais je sais qu'il n'est pas responsable et tu ne réussiras pas à me convaincre du contraire alors … si tu n'as rien de plus à me dire, tu peux partir. Je ne voudrais pas te faire perdre ton temps inutilement.

Benny ne bougea pas de sa chaise et Dean sut alors qu'il ne quitterait pas sa chambre avant de lui avoir dit tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Il reviendrait sans doute sur ses mensonges. Et Dean allait devoir s'expliquer. Ou au moins se défendre. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir cette conversation maintenant. A vrai dire, il aurait aimé ne jamais avoir à discuter de tout ça avec son ami.

\- Tu étais avec lui depuis ton départ n'est-ce-pas ? Demanda finalement Benny.

Dean pouvait nier et assurer qu'il ne l'avait retrouvé qu'après son kidnapping. Mais il savait que son ancien coéquipier en le croirait pas. Et il était fatigué de mentir. Il allait devoir le faire quand la police viendrait l'interroger. Il ne voulait pas avoir à le faire également avec Benny ou Sam. Peu importait qu'ils soient incapables de le comprendre. Dean avait besoin de se montrer honnête avec eux.

\- Il est venu me chercher juste après s'être échappé oui. Et je l'ai suivi.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ? Pourquoi … pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé la police pour le dénoncer ? Tu aurais pu éviter tout ça.

\- Tu connais déjà la réponse Benny. Pourquoi me forcer à te la donner ?

Benny le savait forcément puisque Dean le lui avait déjà dit après sa sortie de prison. Il connaissait la nature de ses sentiments pour Castiel. Il semblait pourtant avoir besoin de l'entendre à nouveau. Et Dean était fatigué d'avoir toujours à le répéter.

\- Peut être que j'ai besoin de l'entendre parce que j'ai encore du mal à le croire. Peut être que tout ceci me semble complètement dingue. Dean … tu es … étais un agent du FBI. Tu as toujours été respectueux des lois et tu as toujours eu un sens profond de ce qu est juste ou non. Comment as-tu pu renier tout ceci pour un type dans son genre ? Tu mérites tellement mieux.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de ce que je mérite ou non. Je l'aime Benny. Je ne l'ai pas choisi et peut être que j'aurais fait en sorte de ne pas tomber amoureux de lui si j'avais pu changer quelque chose mais … je l'aime, c'est aussi simple que ça. Et je ne peux pas vivre sans lui.

Il ne voyait pas comment l'expliquer autrement. Il savait bien que son histoire avec Castiel n'avait rien de logique. Il était un agent de FBI et son petit ami était un criminel recherché. Ils étaient trop différents. Ils appartenaient à deux mondes totalement opposés. Ils auraient du se détester. Et pourtant, il avait trouvé chez Castiel tout ce dont il avait besoin. Tout ce qui lui manquait. Il avait trouvé sa moitié. Son âme sœur. C'était sans doute incompréhensible mais pour lui, c'était étrangement logique en fin de compte. Il n'avait juste pas les mots justes pour l'expliquer à son entourage.

\- Il te fera tuer. Il ne sera peut être pas celui qui appuiera sur la détente mais il va te conduire à ta perte. Et je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire. Je ne peux pas fermer les yeux sur une issue que je sais inévitable. Je ne vais pas te laisser mourir simplement parce que tu es amoureux de la mauvaise personne.

\- Alors quoi ? Demanda aussitôt Dean. Tu vas me faire arrêter ? Tu vas me dénoncer ?

Il doutait que Benny en soit capable mais il n'aurait pas pu le jurer. Il ne reconnaissait plus vraiment son ami. Ils avaient été proches avant qu'il ne rencontre Castiel. Cette histoire avait mis de la distance entre eux et Dean avait à présent la sensation d'être face à un étranger. Il le regrettait vraiment. Il avait peut être perdu son ami pour de bon.

\- J'aimerais en être capable si tu veux tout savoir. J'aimerais pouvoir oublier que tu es mon ami et faire mon devoir. Mais tu sais que je ne le ferais pas. Je ne pourrais jamais te trahir de la sorte. Pas même après que tu m'aies trahi toi de ton côté.

\- Je ne t'ai pas trahi Benny.

\- Tu m'as menti. C'est la même chose.

Dean était surpris par la façon dont son ami percevait les choses. Il ne semblait pas tant perturbé par le fait que le jeune homme ait enfreint la loi. Il était bien plus blessé par le fait qu'il lui ai menti à lui.

\- Non, ce n'est pas la même chose. Et désolé de te le dire mais tu n'es pas le centre de l'univers Benny. Je n'ai pas à construire ma vie et à prendre mes décisions en songeant à ce que tu pourrais ressentir. J'ai besoin de penser à moi avant tout. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait en choisissant de le suivre.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me faire passer avant tout le reste ou d'agir en fonction de ce que je pourrais vouloir te faire faire ou non. Mais j'ai toujours été là pour toi. Je t'ai toujours soutenu. Je t'ai même couvert après la prison. J'ai essayé de te comprendre et j'ai refusé de te juger. Pour avoir quoi en retour hein ? Plus de mensonges. Je suis désolé Dean mais j'estime que je méritais mieux.

Benny avait sans doute raison. Il avait toujours été là pour Dean. Plus encore après la fin de sa mission. Il l'avait écouté parler de Castiel et il ne l'avait pas jugé sur ses sentiments. Il avait été un ami exemplaire. Dean, de son côté, avait continué à lui mentir. Il méritait effectivement mieux. Il ne l'avait toutefois pas fait pour lui faire du mal. Il s'en était même atrocement voulu. Il avait besoin que Benny le comprenne. Il ne voulait pas que leur amitié soit gâchée par ce qui était arrivé. Même s'il doutait que son ancien coéquipier puisse réellement lui pardonner et le comprendre.

\- Si ce sont des excuses que tu attends, alors je suis désolé. Je le suis … sincèrement. J'ai détesté avoir à te mentir. J'étais au fond du trou après notre dernière conversation au téléphone. Je sais que ça ne m'excuse pas mais tu as besoin de le savoir. J'aurais aimé pouvoir tout te dire. J'aurais voulu me montrer honnête.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ? Je croyais que tu avais confiance en moi Dean !

\- J'ai confiance en toi. J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi. Mais … tu es un agent du FBI et je sais que tu aimes ton métier. Je sais qu'il compte plus que tout à tes yeux. Je ne voulais pas te mettre en porte à faux vis à vis du bureau. Je ne voulais pas t'impliquer et te mettre face à un choix. Je ne voulais pas te forcer à me dénoncer et à te le reprocher ensuite.

\- Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu m'as menti pour me protéger. Tu l'as fait uniquement pour le protéger lui !

C'était en grande partie vrai. Dean avait avant tout pensé à Castiel. Il avait refusé de prendre le risque de le voir arrêté. Il avait préféré mentir à son ami que de mettre l'homme qu'il aimait en danger.

\- J'avais également peur que tu le dénonces oui. Je l'aime et je … je ne peux pas accepter l'idée qu'il aille en prison par ma faute. Et je sais que tu ne peux pas le comprendre ou l'accepter. Je sais que tu penses que je suis stupide. Je ne t'en veux même pas.

\- Ce que tu ne comprends pas Dean, c'est que je n'aurais jamais … tu dis que mon métier est ce qu'il y a de plus important dans ma vie mais tu te trompes. J'aime ce que je fais et j'ai énormément de respect pour l'institution que je sers. Tu le sais. Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je la ferais passer avant les gens que j'aime.

\- Peut être pas avant Andrea et ton fils mais … avant moi, Benny, sois honnête. Si je t'avais tout dit au téléphone,est-ce que tu peux me promettre que tu n'en auras pas parlé à Rufus ?

Benny ne répondit pas immédiatement et Dean sentit son cœur se briser. Il était évident qu'ils avaient atteint un point de non retour. Ils ne changeraient pas d'avis l'un comme l'autre et les différences qui les opposaient maintenant aurait raison de leur amitié. Dean aurait probablement du le voir venir. Il avait bêtement cru qu'il réussirait à garder Benny dans sa vie tout en restant auprès de Castiel. Il savait à présent que c'était impossible. Et cela le rendait incroyablement triste.

\- Je ne peux pas te le jurer. Je veux le voir derrière les barreaux. Je veux le voir payer pour tout ce qu'il a fait par le passé et plus encore pour ce qu'il t'a fait subir même si c'était involontaire. Si j'avais la chance de mettre la main sur lui maintenant, je n'hésiterais même pas. Peu importe que cela me coûte ton amitié. Je l'arrêterais dans la seconde.

\- Je ne peux pas t'empêcher d'essayer. Mais je ne t'aiderais pas. Dénonce moi si tu le souhaites. Demande à ce qu'on m'interroges ou qu'on m'inculpe pour complicité. Je m'en fiche. J'irais en prison s'il faut mais je ne témoignerais pas contre lui.

\- Je le sais Dean.

Ils se turent ensuite. Ils avaient atteint une impasse et ils le savaient tous les deux. Benny n'accepterait jamais de laisser Castiel tranquille. Et Dean continuerait à refuser de le dénoncer. Ils ne changeraient pas d'avis et le gouffre entre eux semblait totalement impossible à franchir. Leur amitié venait officiellement de prendre fin.

\- Est-ce que tu accepterais au moins de me dire qui t'a fait tout ça ?

\- Je ne le connais pas. Il ne m'a pas donné son nom. Je pourrais peut être vous le décrire mais je ne me souviens pas de grand chose. J'étais à peine conscient durant tout le temps que cela a duré.

\- Tu l'étais assez pour lui échapper.

\- L'adrénaline peut faire des miracles.

Benny n'était pas stupide. Il savait que Dean lui mentait. Et le jeune homme ne cherchait même pas à s'en cacher. Ils avaient chacun fait un choix et ils devaient l'assumer.

\- Quelque chose me dit que tu as déjà donné son nom à Castiel … et quelque chose me dit que tu sais déjà parfaitement qu'il le tuera.

Dean ne dit rien. Il ne chercha pas à démentir ce que Benny venait d'affirmer. C'était inutile puisqu'ils savaient tous les deux que c'était vrai. Il refusait de manquer de respect envers Benny en lui mentant ainsi ouvertement.

\- Je ne pleurerais pas sa mort. Il mérite sans doute de souffrir pour ce qu'il t'a fait. Mais je ne la cautionnerait pas non plus. Tu sais que j'ai toujours été opposé à la peine de mort et tu sais que j'ai trop de respect envers notre système judiciaire pour cautionner quoi que ce soit de ce genre.

\- Je ne te le demande pas. Je sais que c'est impossible pour toi.

Benny hocha alors tête, visiblement soulagé que Dean puisse le comprendre. Comment en étaient ils arrivés là ? Lors de leur rencontre, le jeune homme avait immédiatement senti qu'ils finiraient par devenir amis. Il avait croisé d'autres agents à sa sortie de l'académie. Certains étaient ouvertement sceptiques le concernant. D'autres se moquaient clairement de lui. Le reste, enfin, ne semblait pas réellement se soucier de sa présence mais refusait catégoriquement de travailler avec un nouveau. Dean avait alors compris qu'il devrait faire ses preuves et se battre pour s'intégrer. Il avait cru que son futur partenaire serait méfiant et désagréable. Qu'on ne lui confierait que des tâches mineures jusqu'à ce qu'il ait acquis suffisamment d'expérience. Rufus l'avait alors fait venir dans son bureau et lui avait présenté Benny. Il ne leur avait fallu que quelques minutes pour se sentir à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Leur complémentarité semblait évidente. Et après seulement quelques jours à travailler ensemble, ils étaient devenus amis. Ils plaisantaient et parlaient de tout et de rien. Après deux semaines, Dean rencontrait Andréa. Quelque jours plus tard, Benny rencontrait Sam. A la fin du premier mois, le jeune homme parlait de son homosexualité à son partenaire. Il ne s'était jamais caché avant mais il ne tirait aucune fierté particulière de son orientation sexuelle et il ne le criait pas sur tous les toits. Il n'avait reçu que du soutien de la part de Benny et n'avait jamais entendu la moindre plaisanterie de sa part. Cela n'avait fait que renforcer plus encore leur amitié. Sam parlait souvent de Benny comme de son « mari au travail ». Cela les faisait toujours beaucoup rire. Même Andrea trouvait ça amusant. Ils en jouaient même parfois pour bousculer un peu ceux que l'homosexualité de Dean gênait. Ils avaient fini par devenir plus que des amis. Si Sam plaisantait sur le fait qu'ils formaient presque un couple, le jeune homme parlait de Benny comme de son « frère d'une autre mère ». Et il avait vraiment cru que cela ne pourrait jamais changé. Il avait eu tort.

Car en quelques semaines à peine, il avait perdu son meilleur ami. Il était conscient que rien ne pourrait plus jamais être pareil entre eux. Ils ne pourraient jamais surmonter leurs différences. Et Dean avait fait son choix. Il avait choisi Castiel. Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire ou faire.

\- Est-ce que ça passe mieux avec ton nouveau coéquipier ? Demanda t-il finalement.

Il n'était pas stupide. Il ne pourrait jamais plus reprendre son travail. Même s'il renonçait à Castiel et oubliait tout ce qu'il avait fait jusque là, il serait incapable physiquement de retrouver son poste. Il avait beau être droitier, il était tout de même handicapé à présent. Il allait devoir apprendre à s'adapter.

\- Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais et c'est un bon agent. Il est juste … ce n'est pas toi. C'était plus simple quand on travaillait ensemble. Je savais exactement ce que tu attendais de moi et on avait pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Je pourrais peut être retrouvé quelque chose de similaire avec lui mais ça me demandera du travail. C'était naturel avec toi. Ça l'a été depuis le début.

Dean avait de la peine pour son ami. Il supposait qu'il ne devait pas être simple pour lui de repartir de zéro avec un nouveau coéquipier. Il espérait vraiment que les choses finiraient par aller mieux entre eux. Benny était un excellent agent, sans doute l'un des meilleurs, et il méritait d'avoir un coéquipier à sa hauteur.

\- J'ai aimé travailler avec toi. Je pensais qu'on me donnerait un coéquipier qui me prendrait de haut comme la majorité des agents le faisaient à mon arrivée. Je dois reconnaître que j'ai été plutôt surpris de tomber sur quelqu'un qui ne semblait pas avoir le moindre préjugé.

\- J'aimerais vraiment qu'on puisse travailler ensemble à nouveau un jour.

\- Tu sais que c'est impossible.

Benny ne pouvait pas garder cet espoir au risque d'être déçu plus tard. Dean avait besoin qu'il comprenne lui aussi que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant pour eux deux.

\- Ça pourrait l'être si tu changeais d'avis … si tu … si tu voulais juste revenir à ta vie d'avant et oublier tout le reste.

Par « tout le reste », Benny sous entendait Castiel bien sûr. Il n'avait pas besoin de le dire pour que Dean comprenne.

\- Même si je changeais d'avis … ce qui n'arriverait pas … on sait tous les deux que c'est impossible. Il me manque un doigt.

\- Tu es droitier.

\- Et alors ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça ne change rien. Le FBI ne pourrait jamais s'embarrasser d'un élément diminué comme moi.

\- Tu pourrais travailler uniquement depuis le bureau … conduire les interrogatoires mais éviter le travail de terrain.

\- Si c'était ce que je voulais faire de ma vie, j'aurais choisi un autre métier. Benny … je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à faire mais je suis conscient de mon handicap et conscient des conséquences qu'il aura sur ma vie à partir d'aujourd'hui. Il est inutile de chercher à me remonter le morale.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Dean avait encore du mal à accepter son état. Son handicap. Tout ce que cela pourrait avoir comme conséquences plus tard. Mais il ne voulait pas se laisser abattre. Il savait que d'autres, partout dans le monde, surmontaient au quotidien des handicaps ou des situations pires que ce qu'il vivait. Il refusait de se morfondre. Il allait remonter la pente et s'adapter. Tout ce dont il avait besoin était de Castiel à ses côtés.

\- Si tu le dis Dean … si tout est aussi parfait que tu le prétends, alors parfait. C'est tout ce que je souhaite pour toi que tu veuilles le croire ou non.

\- Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu te montres aussi sarcastiques.

\- Et moi je 'n'aime pas quand tu me mens.

\- Je ne te mens pas. Je vais bien.

Benny secoua la tête aussitôt. Dean avait fini par oublier combien son ami le connaissait par cœur. Sans doute pas aussi bien que Sam mais suffisamment pour deviner quand il mentait ou non. Et il lisait clair dans son jeu. Dean aurait vraiment aimé ne pas être aussi transparent parfois.

\- Je t'ai entendu me dire que tu allais bien des centaines de fois depuis que je te connais. Parfois, c'était vrai. Mais la plupart du temps, tu ne le disais que pour me rassurer et me pousser à passer à autre chose. Je te connais Dean. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas te montrer vulnérable. Et je sais que tu ne vas pas bien. C'est évident. Et ce n'est pas surprenant après ce que tu as subi. N'importe qui à ta place serait totalement effondré. Tu aurais le droit de craquer. Personne ne va ta juger. Certainement pas moi.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à me faire dire Benny mais tu n'y arriveras pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me plaigne. J'ai juste besoin qu'on me laisse tranquille.

\- Non, ce dont tu as besoin c'est que quelqu'un t'aide à ouvrir les yeux. Et si cette personne doit être moi alors parfait, je le ferais. Je me fiche que cela te mette en colère ou que tu me détestes ensuite.

Dean pensait sincèrement qu'ils avaient fait le tour de la question au début de leur conversation. Benny avait semblé résigné et le jeune homme avait réellement cru qu'ils ne reviendraient pas sur ce point. Mais de toute évidence, son ami avait juste eu besoin d'un peu de temps pour rassembler ses idées, trouver de nouveaux arguments et passer à nouveau à l'attaque.

\- Je n'ai plus envie d'en parler, tenta t-il alors même s'il savait que cela ne le mènerait à rien.

Quand Benny avait une idée en tête, il était impossible de la lui sortir. Il était généralement préférable de le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait avant de pouvoir ensuite passer à autre chose.

\- Tu n'as peut être pas envie d'en parler et je sais que je ne peux pas te forcer à le faire parce que tu es encore plus têtu que moi mais tu vas m'écouter. Je ne partirais pas avant de t'avoir dit tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur et tout ce que tu as besoin d'entendre.

\- Benny, s'il te plaît … ce n'est pas le moment, souffla t-il.

\- Sauf que je sais que ça ne le sera pas plus d'ici quelques heures ou quelques jours. Et de tout façon rien ne me garantit que j'aurais une autre opportunité de te parler dans l'avenir. Je sais exactement ce que Castiel a en tête. Il te fera disparaître dès qu'il le pourra et je ne te reverrais plus. C'est maintenant ou jamais.

Dean détourna alors les yeux. Il savait que ce que son ami n'avait pas tort. Rien ne pouvait leur garantir qu'ils se verraient à nouveau. Le jeune homme ferait en sorte de convaincre Castiel de garder Sam dans sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir son existence sans que son petit frère en fasse partie. Mais il n'était pas sur de pouvoir obtenir la même chose pour Benny. Il représentait un danger pour eux. Il représentait tout ce qui était voué à les séparer. Il allait sans doute devoir accepter de ne plus jamais le revoir.

\- Je pourrais appeler l'officier de police qui est stationné devant al porte de ma chambre et lui dire que tu m'ennuies. Je suis sûr qu'il te fera sortir aussitôt.

\- Ou tu pourrais te taire et m'écouter. Je suis un agent du FBI et j'ai toute autorité pour me trouver dans cette chambre avec toi. Il me suffira de dire à ce policier que tu délires en raison de la morphine pour qu'il me laisse tranquille. Ce que je serais parfaitement capable de faire si tu ne te montres pas raisonnable.

Dean ne gagnerait pas ce combat. Il le savait. Benny pouvait être plus têtu que lui quand il avait une idée en tête. Il pouvait tenter de gagner du temps mais il ne ferait que retarder l'échéance. Il était préférable de laisser Benny parler pour ensuite pouvoir se débarrasser de lui.

\- Dis moi ce que tu as à me dire mais je préfère te prévenir, c'est une perte de temps.

\- Peut être ou peut être pas. On ne le sera qu'une fois que j'aurais fini.

Dean ne regardait toujours pas Benny. Il n'en avait pas le courage. Il savait exactement ce qu'il trouverait dans le regard de son ami. De la déception. De la colère. De la haine peut être même. Il pouvait accepter cela. Il savait qu'il le méritait sans doute. Mais il savait qu'il risquait également d'y trouver une note d'espoir. Benny voulait croire que son petit discours changerait quelque chose. Dean détestait savoir que ce ne serait pas le cas. Et que cet espoir serait inévitablement déçu. Il préférait l'ignorer que de lui faire face en sachant tout cela.

\- Tu n'es pas uniquement mon ami Dean. Tu n'es pas même seulement mon meilleur ami. Tu es mon frère. Je sais qu'on en se l'ai jamais dit ouvertement mais on a toujours été sur la même longueur d'onde sur ce point. Je t'aime comme si tu faisais parti de ma famille et j'ai toujours ressenti le besoin quasi viscéral de veiller sur toi. Pas parce que j'avais plus d'expérience ou que j'étais techniquement ton supérieur et certainement pas parce que je pensais que tu avais plus besoin qu'un autre mais parce que je me voyais comme ton grand frère et tu sais mieux que quiconque ce que cela signifie. J'ai toujours voulu te protéger. Et je continue à en avoir envie même si je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça.

Dean grimaça mais continua à fixer le mur en face de lui. Il s'était souvent disputé avec son ami sur ce point. Notamment quad il était encore sous couverture en prison. Il estimait ne pas avoir besoin que Benny veille sur lui. Il était adulte et parfaitement capable de se défendre lui même. Mais d'une certaine manière, il pouvait le comprendre. Il était pareil avec Sam. Il avait toujours fait en sorte de veiller à ce qu'il ne manque de rien, à ce qu'il soit heureux et à ce qu'il puisse obtenir tout ce qu'il désirait. Peu importait que Sam soit adulte à présent et peu importait que cela l'énerve. Il continuait à veiller sur lui parce que c'était son rôle en tant que grand frère.

\- Je t'ai vu grandir au sein de FBI. Je t'ai vu devenir l'un de nos meilleurs agents. Et je t'ai vu prendre de plus en plus de risques pour faire tes preuves. Je pouvais l'accepter tant que j'avais la possibilité de garder un œil sur toi. Puis tu as accepté cette mission en prison et j'ai su alors que ce serait une véritable torture pour moi. Je ne pourrais pas être là constamment avec toi pour veiller à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Je serais totalement impuissant. Je voulais croire que tout irait bien mais je t'ai vu changé quand tu étais là bas. Je t'ai vu devenir cet homme que je ne reconnais pas. J'aurais tout fait pour te sortir de là. J'ai même essayé. En vain. Tu étais déterminé à mener cette mission à bien. Et quand tu as enfin pu sortir, il était évident que tu n'étais plus le même. Lais j'étais là avec toi à nouveau et je pensais vraiment que je saurais comment faire pour t'aider à remonter la pente. A redevenir toit même. Je pensais pouvoir retrouver mon coéquipier … mon meilleur ami et mon frère.

Benny s'interrompit alors et Dean déglutit avec peine. Il n'avait pas pensé une seconde à tout ce que Benny avait pu traverser quand il était en prison. Il s'était fait du souci pour Sam et ses proches. Il avait également beaucoup pensé à lui et à Castiel. Mais jamais il n'avait imaginé que Benny souffrait atrocement de son coté. Il avait été égoïste. Il lui avait même reproché d'agir dans son dos quand son ami ne faisait qu'essayer de l'aider de la seule manière possible.

\- Mais tu ne m'en as pas laissé l'opportunité. Tu es partie avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit. J'ai tenté de ma raccrocher à l'idée que tu reviendrais rapidement. Que tu avais juste besoin de temps. Je voulais croire qu'il existait une infime possibilité pour que tout redevienne comme avant à ton retour. J'y ai bêtement cru jusqu'à ce qu'un collègue de San Antonio m'appelle pour me dire que tu étais ici. Que tu avais été enlevé et torturé et … peut être que je me suis toujours douté que tu étais avec Castiel et que tu me mentais sur les raisons de ton départ ou peut être que je l'ignorais réellement mais … au moment même où j'ai raccroché, je savais.

Dean n'était pas surpris. Benny était quelqu'un d'intelligent. Il était presque qu'il se doutait depuis le début qu'il lui avait menti et qu'il était parti avec Castiel. Il avait juste refusé de le voir tant qu'il pouvait encore l'ignorer.

\- Tu dois probablement te demander pourquoi je te dis tout ça ? C'est simple Dean. Ce que je veux te faire comprendre, c'est que je te connais. Je te connais comme agent du FBI, comme ami et comme homme en général. Je sais comment tu fonctionnes et je sais comment tu réagis quand tu es face à un problème. Je peux lire clairement en toi … comme dans un livre ouvert. Je le peux parce que j'ai passé toutes ces années à te regarder. A t'observer pour m'assurer que tu allais bien. Pour anticiper les moments où tu aurais besoin de moi. Je ne t'ai jamais perdu des yeux sauf quand tu étais en prison. Et malheureusement pour moi, c'est à ce moment que Castiel a mis le grappin sur toi … au seul moment où je ne pouvais pas l'en empêcher.

\- Il ne m'a pas mis le grappin dessus. Il est tombé amoureux de moi et je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Pourquoi est ce que c'est si difficile à comprendre pour tout le monde ?

\- Tu es libre d'employer les mots qui te chantent et je suis libre de choisir ceux qui me conviennent. Ce n'est pas là l'important.

\- Ah oui et qu'est-ce qui est important hein ? Parce que pour le moment, tout ce que tu as fait c'est me raconter l'histoire de ma vie et ce n'était pas nécessaire parc que je l'ai vécu et que je sais tout ce qu'i savoir dessus.

Dean avait vraiment envie que son coéquipier en vienne au fait et qu'il le laisse ensuite tranquille. Il avait envie de dormir. Envie de fermer les yeux et d'oublier sa visite. De ne les rouvrir que lorsque Castiel serait avec lui.

\- Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que parce que je te connais par cœur, je sais que tu ne vas pas bien. Tu veux te convaincre que tout est parfait et que ton amour pour Castiel suffira à te rendre heureux mais tu te trompes … et je sais qu'au plus profond de toi même, tu le sais aussi. Ce que j'ai besoin que tu attendes, c'est que tout ceci … ce que tu as subi jusque là n'est que le commencement. Ta vie ne pourra jamais être telle que tu l'imagines. Tu seras traqué et poursuivi .. par la police et par tous les criminels qui veulent la peau de Castiel. Tu devras fuir constamment. Tu ne pourras jamais trouver un travail et jamais te poser où que ce soit. Tu seras toujours en danger. Tu souffriras. Tu seras probablement blessé à nouveau ou même pire. Ce que tu as besoin de comprendre, Dean, et je sais que je suis le seul à avoir le courage de te le dire, c'est que cette vie en laquelle tu veux tant croire te rendra malheureux d'une façon ou d'une autre et que tu ne peux rien faire pour y échapper. Castiel n'arrêtera jamais. Il sera toujours un criminel. Et tu devras fermer les yeux sur toutes les horreurs qu'il commettra. Tu devras accepter de renier tout ce à quoi tu crois et probablement de perdre tous ceux à qui tu tiens. Et si toutefois, tu te lances tout de même dans cette histoire, tu finiras par te détester et par regretter ton choix … que ce soit dans une semaine ou dans dix ans. Malheureusement pour toi, il sera très certainement trop tard pour revenir en arrière et pour effacer tout ce que tu auras fait. Choisir Castiel aujourd'hui revient à te condamner pour de bon Dean. J'espère que tu en as conscience.

Ce que Benny venait de dire faisait écho à tout ce que le jeune homme craignait. C'était exactement ce qui l'avait poussé à quitter son petit ami. Il avait eu peur de changer. Peur de perdre de vue l'homme qu'il était et de finir par se détester. Pire encore, il avait eu peur de finir par détester Castiel et par lui reprocher de l'avoir poussé à le choisir lui. Ce qui serait injuste et cruel. Il avait voulu agir avant que cela n'arrive. Mais il s'était ensuite rendu compte de son erreur. Vivre sans Castiel était pire que de prendre le risque de vivre avec lui et de souffrir ensuite. Il avait besoin de tenter sa chance. Même s'il savait que la menace était réelle.

Il était évident que Benny attendait sa réaction. Il devait espérer que son petit discours aurait suffi à convaincre Dean de changer d'ais. Il avait toutefois tort. Dean était déterminé.

\- Tu as fini ? Demanda t-il alors.

\- J'ai fini, répondit Benny aussitôt.

\- Parfait. J'ai fait ce que tu me demandais. Je t'ai écouté. Maintenant, je veux que tu quittes cette chambre. Et je veux que tu quittes aussi cet hôpital. On n'a plus rien à se dire.

C'était sans doute injuste envers Benny quand il n'avait que tenté de l'aider. Mais Dean ne pouvait pas le laisser rester. Il ne pouvait pas l'écouter plus longuement faire la liste de tout ce qui risquait de se mettre entre Castiel et lui quand il en avait déjà parfaitement conscience. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de finir par avoir des doutes. Il était plus sûr de repousser Benny que de laisser le pousser à se poser des questions.

\- Dean, je …

\- Si tu ne sors pas immédiatement, je crie au viol. Je te jure que je le ferais.

\- Tu ne peux pas …

\- Sors Benny. Je t'en supplie.

Il ne se retourna pas mais entendit son ami se lever de sa chaise puis s'éloigner. Il l'entendit ensuite ouvrir la porte et la refermer derrière lui. Dean ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé. Il avait eu peur que son ami insiste pour rester. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait été capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution si Benny était resté.

Il ferma les yeux, espérant s'endormir à nouveau. Les mots de son ami tournaient en boucle dans sa tête et des questions commençaient doucement à se former dans un coin de son esprit. Il avait besoin de Castiel maintenant. Il avait besoin que son petit ami soit là pour lui faire oublier tout le reste. Pour faire taire les doutes. Pour lui rappeler pourquoi il l'avait choisi lui à chaque fois. Dean avait besoin de l'homme qu'il aimait pour commencer à aller mieux. Et rapidement.


	30. Déclarations

**Bonjour**

 **Tout d'abord, je suis totalement désolée pour mon retard dans la publication de ce chapitre. Une nouvelle fois, le boulot m'a accaparé et je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster hier soir. J'espère que vous pourrez me le pardonner.**

 **Comme toujours, merci pour vos messages et votre fidélité.**

 **Castiel et Dean peuvent enfin se parler et se dire tout ce qu'ils sont sur le coeur.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Halo de Beyoncé**

 **Chapitre 30 : Déclaration**

 _« Je ne peux imaginer la vie sans ta présence auprès de moi, sans la tendresse de tes paroles et la douceur de tes doigts. Je ne peux imaginer la vie sans ton sourire pour illuminer mes jours, sans ton amour pour réchauffer mes nuits. Je ne peux imaginer la vie sans toi car mon bonheur, c'est à toi que je le dois. Je t'aime ... »_

 _Anonyme_

Meg avait accompli un miracle en seulement quelques heures. Elle avait réussi à convaincre ses amis à l'hôpital de fermer les yeux sur la venue de Castiel. Elle avait ensuite contacté un policier avec lequel elle avait coopéré à plusieurs reprises pour faire tomber des criminels et obtenu de lui qu'il envoie l'un de ses amis surveiller la porte de Dean pour la nuit. Le marché était simple. Ils ne cherchaient pas à arrêter Castiel et en échange, Meg leur filait des tuyaux sur un dealer qu'ils poursuivaient depuis des mois maintenant. Il était toujours étonnant de réaliser combien la jeune femme savait de choses sans pour autant être impliquée dans toutes ces histoires. Elle savait combien il était important d'avoir un avantage sur les autres et elle faisait toujours en sorte d'avoir plusieurs coups d'avance. Castiel était admiratif et impressionné. Mais il n'était pas surpris. Meg était juste exceptionnelle. Il avait de la chance de la compter parmi ses amis.

Il put se rendre à l'hôpital juste après le changement de garde. La nuit était tombée et la lune brillait fort dans le ciel étoilé. Castiel attendit patiemment le feu vert de Meg dans sa voiture sur le parking. Il y avait quelques véhicules de police mais l'entrée ne semblait pas surveillée. De toute évidence, la protection de Dean n'était pas leur priorité. Castiel en était soulagé mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être furieux en même temps. Comment pouvait-on mobiliser des dizaines de policiers pour un homme politique en visite dans la ville et n'accorder qu'une protection minimale pour un jeune agent du FBI qui avait pourtant servi son pays pendant plusieurs années. Il ne comprenait définitivement pas comment ce monde fonctionnait.

Il fit profil bas en entrant dans le bâtiment. Il garda les yeux rivés sur le seul pour ne pas croiser le regard de qui que ce soit et prendre le risque d'être reconnu. Meg l'attendait dans le couloir où se trouvait la chambre de Dean. Il la prit aussitôt dans ses bras pour la remercier mais choisit de ne rien dire. Il savait que la jeune femme n'aimait pas forcément les démonstrations d'affection. De son côté, il n'était pas doué avec les mots. Il espérait que son geste serait compris par son amie.

Ils remontèrent le couloir côte à côte puis Meg fit un signe de tête au policier à l'entrée de la chambre. Ce dernier tourna alors la tête pour ne pas voir Castiel et fit mine d'être fasciné par son téléphone. Meg sourit, visiblement amusée avant d'ouvrir la porte pour laisser entrer Castiel.

Il n'y avait pas de lumière dans la chambre mais les rideaux étaient ouverts et la lumière de la lune suffisait à éclairer le lit sur lequel Dean dormait. Castiel attendit que Meg referme la porte derrière lui avant d'avancer. Il avait le cœur qui battait fort et vite et la respiration saccadée. Il n'avait pas été séparé de son petit ami depuis très longtemps mais il avait eu incroyablement peur de ne jamais le revoir vivant. Son absence lui avait semblé durer une éternité. Et poser les yeux sur lui était incroyable. C'était un immense soulagement. Il avait enfin l'impression de pouvoir respirer pleinement. Il se sentait à nouveau complet.

Il y avait une chaise juste à côté du lit et Castiel s'assit dessus aussitôt. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas le visage de son petit ami. Il était allongé sur le dos, la tête légèrement tournée dans sa direction. Il semblait paisible. Bien plus jeune qu'il ne l'était. Innocent. Pure. Castiel l'avait souvent regardé dormir même si Dean détestait ça. Et il avait toujours été fasciné par la façon dont le sommeil le rendait plus beau encore.

A côté du lit, une machine bipait régulièrement indiquant que le rythme cardiaque de son petit ami était apaisé. Il avait des tubes accrochés aux bras et une perfusion s'écoulait doucement dans ses veines. Il était couvert jusqu'au menton et seul sa main droite était au dessus. Sans doute pour faciliter la médication.

Castiel avait envie de voir sa main gauche. Constater de ses yeux qu'il lui manquait effectivement un doigt. Il était toutefois convaincu que son petit ami avait choisi de la cacher sous la couverture. Il ne voulait probablement pas que Castiel puisse le voir à son arrivée. C'était ridicule. Il se fichait totalement de tout ça. Il n'arrêterait pas d'aimer Dean pour si peu. Mais le jeune homme manquait déjà de confiance en lui avant cette blessure. Ce serait sans doute pire encore maintenant.

Castiel avait envie de réveiller le jeune homme. Il avait envie d'entendre sa voix et de voir la couleur incroyable de ses yeux. Mais il était conscient que son petit ami avait besoin de se reposer. Tant pis s'il ne se réveillait pas avant son départ. Il chargerait Meg de lui dire qu'il était passé. Ils parleraient plus tard si nécessaire. La santé et le rétablissement du jeune homme étaient ses seules priorités pour le moment.

Il n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps s'écoula avant qu'il ne voit le jeune homme bouger doucement la tête. Il n'avait pas regardé sa montre durant tout ce temps. Il s'était contenté d'observer son petit ami. De détailler tous les traits de son visage des yeux. De compter les tâches de rousseur sur son nez. Il avait le teint pale et elles ressortaient plus encore. Il avait une fascination pour elles depuis le premier jour. Il aurait pu passer de heures entières à les regarder.

Il dut toutefois s'arracher à sa contemplation quand Dean cligna des paupières. Il se réveillait doucement. Castiel ne chercha pas à signaler sa présence. Il voulait lui laisser le temps. Il savait que son petit ami n'était pas réellement en mesure de fonctionner convenablement au réveil. Il avait toujours trouvé cela adorable.

Dean ouvrit finalement les yeux. Il tenta de se frotter les yeux avec la main droite avant de réaliser qu'il était toujours relier à sa perfusion et de renoncer. Il la laissa retomber sur la couverture puis tourna le visage en direction de Castiel. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, il ne sembla pas le reconnaître pendant quelques secondes. Il fronça les sourcils, cligna des paupières puis sourit tristement.

\- Je suis en train de rêver non ? Ou je suis mort ? Demanda t-il.

\- Juste le fait d'entendre ce mot dans la bouche de Dean était douloureux pour Castiel. Il lui rappelait combien il avait eu peur pour lui. Combien il était passé proche de le perdre. Il aurait pu mourir seul des mains de Gabriel sans que Castiel puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider. Sa présence dans cet hôpital était à la fois miraculeuse et uniquement due à son incroyable force. Castiel n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser lui échapper à nouveau.

\- Tu ne rêves pas. Et tu es en vie. Je suis bien là. Je t'avais dit que je trouverais un moyen de venir te voir. Je te l'avais promis.

\- Cas tu … tu n'aurais pas du prendre ce risque. Ils pourraient … il y a la police partout.

\- Non, il y a un policer devant ta porte et il s'avère que c'est un ami de Meg. On ne risque rien. Je ne pourrais pas rester éternellement mais je ne suis pas en danger pour le moment.

Dean ne semblait pas convaincu mais Castiel ne le laisserait pas tenter de le convaincre de partir. Il refusait de quitter cette chambre pour le moment. Il avait bien trop besoin d'être avec Dean. Besoin de l'entendre lui parler.

\- Est-ce que tu as mal ? Demanda t-il alors.

Dean secoua la tête puis indiqua la perfusion dans son bras droit du menton.

\- Ils me donnent de la morphine. Ça me fait dormir et je n'ai pas vraiment les idées claires quand je suis réveillé mais au moins je ne souffre pas.

Castiel avait été scandalisé par la défaillance des systèmes de police et par leur apparent désintérêt quant à la protection de Dean en arrivant à l'hôpital mais il était tout à satisfait du traitement médical que son petit ami recevait. Il se promit alors de faire un généreux don anonyme à l'établissement en guise de remerciement.

\- J'ai cru que j'allais mourir là bas Cas. Et pendant un petit moment, je l'ai même espéré. La seule chose qui m'a aidé à tenir … la seule chose qui m'en a dissuadé a été de penser à ce qui t'arriverait à toi si je mourrais. Je savais que tu serais le prochain. Je savais que Gabriel s'en servirait pour te détruire. Et je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire. Je suis désolé … je suis tellement désolé.

Castiel s'était attendu à ce que son petit ami s'excuse. Il l'avait déjà par téléphone. C'était inutile. Il n'était pas en colère contre lui. Il ne lui en voulait plus d'être parti. Et il continuait de penser que tout ceci était également en partie de sa faute.

\- Je suis juste content que tu sois en vie bébé. Je ne suis pas en colère. Tu n'as pas à me demander pardon.

\- Mais je suis parti, rappela Dean d'une toute petite voix.

\- Tu l'as fait parce que tu croyais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Tu l'as fait autant pour moi que pour toi. Je l'ai compris.

\- Si j'étais resté, Gabriel n'aurait pas mis la main sur moi et tu ne serais pas obligé de le tuer.

\- Peu importe mon cœur. On se fiche des détails. Bien sûr, j'aurais préféré qu'il ne t'arrive rien mais si c'est de ta faute alors c'est aussi de la mienne. Disons que les torts sont partagés et passons à autre chose. On a une seconde chance et c'est miracle. C'est la seule chose à laquelle je veux penser pour le moment.

A vrai dire, il n'avait même pas envie de parler de Gabriel. Il savait qu'ils devraient en discuter pour se mettre d'accord sur un plan. Mais ce moment n'appartenait qu'à eux. Ils venaient tout juste de se retrouver et il voulait parler de choses positives. De leur avenir. De ce qu'ils allaient faire après. Pas de toutes les épreuves qu'ils devaient affronter avant.

\- J'ai entendu ta voix tu sais, souffla alors Dean.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris. Il ne voyait pas vraiment où son petit ami voulait en venir. Il lui fit signe de poursuivre de la main.

\- Quand j'étais sur le point de baisser les bras, j'ai entendu ta voix dans ma tête. Je sais que ce n'était que le fruit de mon imagination mais je … c'est elle qui m'a donné le courage de me battre. Et c'est elle aussi qui m'a donné la force de rejoindre la route après que j'ai heurté l'arbre avec la voiture de Gabriel.

Castiel sentit son cœur se serrer en l'entendant. Il savait que son petit ami s'était battu pour pouvoir le revoir. Mais il aurait cru que dans un tel moment, la première personne à qui il aurait pensé était son frère. Il savait que Sam était sans nul doute la personne la plus importante dans sa vie. Que ce soit sa voix qu'il ait entendu en disait long sur la profondeur et la force de ses sentiments.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle te disait ? Demanda t-il alors curieux.

Dean sourit à nouveau.

\- Elle me disait de me battre. De ne pas renoncer. Et de revenir vers toi. Ça m'a semblé si réel sur le moment … un peu comme si tu me murmurais tout ça à l'oreille.

\- Si seulement j'avais pu faire plus Dean … si j'avais été là … si tu n'avais pas fait qu'imaginer ma voix, tu aurais pu éviter … tout ça.

\- Éviter d'être torturé … amputé d'un doigt … battu et insulté ? Sans doute oui. Mais tu l'as dit, les torts sont partagés. Et tu es là maintenant. Tu as fait en sorte de venir à l'hôpital quand il est évident que c'est dangereux pour toi. Tu as accepté d'attendre que je sois sorti pour prendre une décision sur Gabriel et tu … tu as été là pour moi même si tu n'étais pas là. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être très clair. Je te l'ai dit … la morphine m'embrouille un peu l'esprit.

Castiel posa alors une main sur son bras. Le gauche. Celui qui était encore camouflé par la couverture. Il avait besoin d'établir un contact.

\- Je t'aime tellement bébé. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point. Je t'aime plus que la vie elle même. Je serais prêt à tout pour toi. Je serais prêt à mourir si c'était nécessaire. Si tu me le demandais, je me rendrais à la police. Je dénoncerais tous mes associés. J'accepterais de passer le restant de ma vie en prison. Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour toi.

\- Et il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour toi Cas. Rien n'a été simple pour nous. Depuis le début, il y avait toujours quelqu'un ou quelque chose pour se mettre en travers de notre chemin mais je … j'ai été heureux avec toi. Quand nous étions seul et que le monde extérieur ne pouvait plus se mettre entre nous … quand je pouvais imaginer que nous n'étions rien de plus qu'un couple comme les autres, j'étais heureux comme je ne pensais pas pouvoir l'être un jour. Et j'ai cru … j'ai bêtement cru que cela ne pourrait pas durer. Mais je comprends aujourd'hui que j'ai eu tort. Sans toi … sans toi ma vie n'a aucun sens. Je me fiche que notre avenir soit compliqué. J'ai besoin de toi pour me sentir complet. J'ai besoin de ton sourire. De ton rire. De ta voix. Des tes mains sur mon corps. De tes baisers et … de tout ce qui fait de toi l'homme que j'aime.

Dean lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait par le passé. Il lui avait déjà fait des déclarations plus pu moins similaires. Mais celle ci avait une résonance particulière. Elle intervenait après qu'ils aient failli tout perdre. Elle était importante et bouleversante. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux aussitôt. Il ne chercha pas à les retenir. Il savait que Dean ne le jugerait pas. Qu'il ne se moquerait pas de lui non plus. Il se sentait parfaitement à l'aise avec son petit ami. Il n'avait pas peur d'être lui même en sa compagnie.

\- Ne pleure pas mon ange, murmura alors le jeune homme.

Le choix de ce mot en particulièr firent couler plus encore de larmes sur le visage de Castiel. Il n'avait rien d'angélique. Il n'avait rien d'innocent. Il ne pensait même pas l'avoir été un jour dans sa vie. Mais Dean continuait à le voir comme quelqu'un de bien malgré tout ce qu'il savait. Castiel était peut être un monstre aux yeux du monde extérieur mais pour Dean … pour Dean il était un ange gardien.

Le jeune homme finit par sortir sa main gauche de sous les couvertures pour tenter d'essuyer les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de Castiel. Presque aussitôt, les yeux de ce dernier se posèrent sur le bandage qui recouvrait sa main. Sur l'espace entre son majeur et son auriculaire. Le moignon était soigneusement bandé mais il ne restait clairement pas grand chose de son doigt. La souffrance avait du être atroce.

Dean finit par remarquer qu'il observait sa main. Il la recula alors, sans doute pour la cacher à nouveau mais Castiel lui saisit gentiment le poignet pour l'en empêcher. Il devait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à en avoir honte. Qu'il n'y avait rien de hideux dans cette blessure. Bien au contraire.

\- Ne la cache pas, supplia alors Castiel.

Dean ne résista pas à son emprise mais il avait détourné les yeux, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il allait avoir besoin de temps pour s'habituer à tout ça. Pour ne plus voir uniquement son doigt manquant mais cette nouvelle main. Castiel ferait en sorte qu'il l'accepte. Il ferait en sorte qu'il comprenne que cela ne changeait rien à sa beauté et à l'amour qu'il avait pour lui.

\- Je le déteste, jeta t-il alors.

Castiel ne savait pas s'il parlait de son doigt ou de Gabriel. Sans doute un peu des deux. En ce qui le concernait lui, il avait effectivement une haine sans pareille pour son ancien bras droit. Mais il ne détestait pas ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Cela faisait parti du jeune homme.

\- Tu ne devrais pas. Je ne la déteste pas moi. Elle est une partie de toi et je t'aime dans ton ensemble. Cette blessure est la preuve que tu es fort et courageux. Que tu t'es battu pour me revenir. Elle est la preuve que tu es plus solide que tous ceux qui chercheront à s'en prendre à toi. Je l'aime aussi pour ça.

Dean pleurait à son tour. Castiel détestait le voir dans cet état. Mais il supposait que c'était une étape nécessaire. C'était un peu comme un deuil en fin de compte. Dean devait accepter que son doigt n'était plus là. Il devait passer par toutes les étapes d'une personne qui a perdu quelqu'un. Castiel serait à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin.

\- Un jour, tu cesseras de regarder ta main et de ne penser qu'à ton doigt. Un jour, tu comprendras que quel que soit ton handicap, tu restes la même personne extraordinaire que j'aime de tout mon cœur. Tu apprendras à l'aimer toi aussi. Je ferais en sorte que cela soit le cas.

Dean hocha alors la tête et tourna finalement le visage dans sa direction. Ses yeux ne se posèrent pas sur sa main mais plongèrent à la place dans ceux de Castiel. Il semblait avoir besoin de s'assurer qu'il était sincère. Qu'il ne disait pas cela uniquement pour lui faire plaisir ou le réconforter. Castiel espérait qu'il trouverait ce qu'il cherchait dans son regard. Car il ne mentait pas. Il avait besoin que Dean le comprenne.

\- J'ai toujours adoré tes mains tu sais. Je ne me souviens pas de te l'avoir déjà dit mais … c'est une des choses que j'ai remarqué en premier chez toi, expliqua t-il alors.

Dean laissa échapper un sanglot mais garda les yeux rivés dans ceux de Castiel.

\- Cas, ne dis pas ça … c'est … Gabriel m'a dit la même chose quand il m'a coupé le doigt. Il m'a dit que mes mains le fascinaient. Qu'il avait toujours trouvé qu'elles …

\- Je me fiche de ce que Gabriel a pu te dire à leur sujet, le coupa gentiment Castiel. Aucun des mots qu'il a prononcé quand il te détenait n'a d'importance pour moi … ils ne devraient d'ailleurs pas en avoir pour toi non plus. Laisse moi finir s'il te plaît.

Dean sembla hésiter une seconde mais il finit toutefois par hocher la tête. Il avait les joues couvertes de larmes mais il ne pleurait plus.

\- La première fois où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, j'ai su que tu étais fait pour moi. Tu étais … parfait. Tu semblais tout droit sorti d'un de mes rêves.

\- C'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont choisi Cas. On avait étudié ton profil.

\- Peut être mais je ne parle pas uniquement de ton physique même si je dois reconnaître que c'est ce qui m'a attiré vers toi en premier. Physiquement, tu étais effectivement parfait. Plus jeune. Grand et élancé. Définitivement masculin mais avec des traits sensiblement androgynes. Tu étais le choix idéal. Je ne pouvais pas résister à l'envie de te posséder … de t'avoir pour moi.

Il s'interrompit alors pour rassembler ses idées avant de reprendre.

\- Quand je suis venu te parler … quand je t'ai enfin vu de près, j'ai d'abord remarqué la couleur incroyable de tes yeux. Le dessin de tes lèvres. Puis l'élégance de tes mains. Le plus souvent, ce ne sont définitivement pas les premières choses que je remarque chez un homme. Mais avec toi, c'était déjà différent … avant même que je ne sache pourquoi, tu n'étais pas comme tous les autres.

Dean l'écoutait attentivement. Castiel ne se souvenait pas de lui avoir un jour expliqué avec précision toutes ces choses. Il devait absolument réparer cette erreur. C'était important que Dean comprenne qu'il n'y avait que son physique qui avait attiré Castiel. Qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un ensemble. Cela l'aiderait peut être à admettre qu'une petite différence physique ne changerait rien à ce qu'il ressentait depuis tout ce temps. A commencer à s'accepter tel qu'il était maintenant sans penser constamment à ce qu'il avait perdu.

\- Celui qui te dira que le physique ne compte pas est un menteur. Ceux qui tiennent ces propos cherchent avant tout à donner une bonne image d'eux mêmes … ils cherchent à convaincre l'autre qu'ils ne sont pas superficiels. Ce sont le plus souvent les pires. Je ne suis pas comme eux. Je ne vais pas mentir. Ton physique est la première chose que j'ai remarqué chez toi. Mais pas comme je l'aurais fait avec un autre … comme je l'ai fait par le passé avec mes précédentes conquêtes.

Dean semblait toujours aussi fasciné par ce qu'il lui disait. Castiel avait toute son attention et cela faisait peser sur ses épaules un poids dont il se serait bien passé. Une responsabilité qui était difficile à supporter mais qu'il allait assumer pour le bien de son petit ami.

\- Avec un autre, je m'en serais contenté. Mais pas avec toi. Parce que j'ai rapidement compris que tu étais bien plus qu'un bel emballage … qu'un physique parfait. Les autres … avant toi … les autres n'avaient rien d'intéressant. Et je n'ai jamais cherché à aller plus loin avec eux. Je n'ai même pas du échanger plus de deux ou trois phrases avec eux.

Ils les choisissaient uniquement sur des critères physiques. Certains avaient peut être d'autres qualités mais il n'avait pas eu envie de creuser. Il n'avait jamais cherché quoi que ce soit de plus que du sexe avec eux.

\- Tu as représenté un challenge dès le début. Tu te refusais à moi. Tu me faisais patienter et à ma grande surprise, je n'ai pas perdu mon intérêt. J'ai eu rapidement envie d'en apprendre plus. De tout savoir sur toi. J'ai commencé à te voir comme un projet. Comme mon égal. Comme quelqu'un que je pourrais aider à s'accomplir. J'ai commencé à t'imaginer à mes côtés à ma sortie de prison. J'ai commencé à envisager un avenir avec toi … et ce, même avant que l'on couche enfin ensemble. Avec un autre, sans doute qu'obtenir que tu t'offres à moi m'aurait suffi et j'aurais pu passer à autre chose. Mais pas avec toi. Non. L'obsession n'a fait que grandir et ma fascination avec. Non seulement le sexe était génial mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui m'intéressait.

\- Cas, je sais déjà tout ça. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me le dis à nouveau maintenant.

\- Peut être parce que j'ai la sensation que tu as besoin de l'entendre à nouveau … peut être parce que j'ai l'impression de ne pas l'avoir suffisamment dit jusque là ou … peut être que j'ai besoin de le dire. Dans tous les cas, laisse moi finir s'il te plaît.

Dean hocha la tête et Castiel déposa un baiser sur le bandage qui couvrait sa main. Son geste arracha un frisson au jeune homme et il se promit alors de le faire plus souvent.

\- Tomber amoureux de toi coulait de source en fin de compte et je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai été surpris quand j'ai pris conscience de la véritable nature de mes sentiments pour toi. Comment ne pouvais je pas tomber amoureux d'un homme courageux, intelligent, drôle, fort et fier ? Bien sûr que je suis tombé amoureux de ton physique autant que de ce que tu es à l'intérieur. Mais je ne suis pas tombé amoureux d'un détail en particulier. Je ne suis pas tombé amoureux d'un seul de tes traits de caractère ou d'un seul de tes très nombreux atouts physiques. Je suis tombé amoureux d'un ensemble.

\- Est-ce que tu essaies de me convaincre que le fait que je sois … diminué maintenant ne change rien ? Tu me l'as déjà dit. J'ai envie de te croire. J'ai juste besoin de temps pour accepter l'idée.

\- C'est effectivement ce que j'essaie de te dire mais pas uniquement. Ce que je veux également que tu comprennes, c'est que j'aime Dean Winchester et que rien ni personne ne pourra me faire changer d'avis. Peu importe qu'il te manque un doigt. Ça ne change pas l'homme que tu es. Ça ne change rien à ton intelligence, ton courage, ton sens de l'humour ou ta force. Ça ne change rien non plus au fait que tu restes l'homme le plus séduisant qu'il m'ait été donné de voir dans ma vie.

Il en avait fini avec son petit discours. Il savait qu'il ne ferait pas changer Dean d'avis aussi facilement. Mais il avait apporté une première pierre à son édifice. Il devait continuer à travailler dessus pour le rendre le plus solide possible. Pour que Dean puisse s'appuyer dessus pour se reconstruire et apprendre à s'accepter.

\- Merci de m'avoir dit tout ça Cas. Et j'espère que tu sais que … c'est entièrement réciproque.

\- Je n'en ai jamais douté bébé. Et je n'en douterais jamais.

Dean lui sourit alors. Puis Castiel le vit regarder sa main quelques secondes. Il détourna les yeux rapidement mais le simple fait qu'il en soit capable était un bon signe. Ils étaient sur la bonne voie. Ils devaient juste continuer à s'accrocher pour remonter la pente. Ensemble, ils en étaient capables.

\- Benny est venu me voir tu sais, souffla ensuite Dean.

Castiel savait que c'était inévitable depuis qu'il avait appris que le FBI était sur le coup. Il avait espéré devancer Benny mais il avait du attendre d'avoir le feu vert de Meg. De toute évidence, l'ancien coéquipier de son petit ami avait été plus rapide que lui. Il était curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait pu dire à Dean. Il ne forcerait toutefois pas le jeune homme à lui en parler s'il n'en avait pas envie.

\- Il a tenu à venir quand il a appris que j'étais ici. J'ai d'abord cru que c'était toi et j'ai prononcé ton nom.

\- Il devait savoir que ta présence ici avait quelque chose à voir avec moi.

\- Il le savait oui. Il l'a compris dès qu'il a été prévenu.

\- Je suppose qu'il a tenté de te convaincre de me dénoncer. Ou de te décourager de me donner une seconde chance ?

Dean ricana une seconde. Castiel déposa un nouveau baiser sur sa main pour lui assurer qu'il n'était pas en colère. Il n'était pas inquiet non plus. Il était convaincu que Dean avait refusé de suivre les conseils de Benny. Mais il savait que cette conversation avait du être douloureuse pour lui.

\- Les deux en fait. Il est convaincu que tu finiras par me faire tuer. Que je ne pourrais jamais être heureux avec toi. Que ce que j'ai subi jusque là n'est que le début.

\- Tu sais que je ne te ferais jamais de mail.

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Mais il est persuadé que d'une manière ou d'une autre … et même si c'est involontaire de ta part … je souffrirais par ta faute. Tu as des ennemis et ils seront tentés de se servir de moi contre toi … comme Gabriel l'a fait. Il n'a sans doute pas tort sur ce point.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Il eut peur pendant une seconde que son petit ami soit sur le point de lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Qu'il ait finalement compris que Benny avait raison et que rester avec Castiel le conduirait à sa perte. Cela ne collait pas avec tout ce qu'il avait dit jusque là mais la peur rendait Castiel paranoïaque et incapable de réfléchir avec lucidité.

\- Mais je m'en fiche. Je suis prêt à courir ce risque pour être avec toi. Je l'ai compris quand j'étais avec Gabriel. Aimer quelqu'un, c'est accepter sa part d'ombre aussi. C'est accepter de prendre des risques avec lui. C'est se mettre en danger parfois … au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Je ne vais pas me montrer lâche une seconde fois. Je ferais face à tout tant que tu seras à mes cotés. C'est ce que j'ai dit à Benny. Il n'a pas apprécié.

\- Il ne va pas faire quelque chose de stupide au moins ?

Castiel n'était pas contre l'idée de tuer Benny. S'il tentait de le séparer de Dean, il se débarrasserait de lui sans hésiter. Mais il savait que son petit ami tenait à lui. Qu'il ne le voyait pas que comme un ancien coéquipier. Benny était aussi son ami. Il n'accepterait sans doute pas que Castiel le tue.

\- Je lui ai assuré que je ne te dénoncerais pas. Que je me fichais d'être arrêté et interrogé. Je ne te vendrais pas comme la promesse d'une immunité ou d'une peine réduite. Je suis prêt à aller en prison pour te protéger. Je lui ai dit de me dénoncer à la police si c'était ce qu'il voulait.

\- Et ?

\- Et il m'a assuré qu'il ne le ferait pas. Il me considère comme son ami. Comme son frère. Et c'est réciproque. Je ne suis juste pas en mesure de le choisir lui plutôt que toi. Je crois que d'une certaine manière, il l'a compris … même s'il ne l'accepte pas. Il tentera peut être de me parler à nouveau. Mais il ne fera rien de plus.

Castiel hocha alors la tête, soulagé. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus peur de ce que Dean avait décidé, il réalisait qu'il n'en avait jamais réellement douté.

\- Je le connais depuis que je suis entré au FBI tu sais. Il a été l'un des seuls à me faire confiance dès le début. J'étais jeune et j'étais … ambitieux. J'étais perçu comme une menace pour l'ordre et la hiérarchie établis ou comme un jeune agent inexpérimenté et stupide. Je voulais faire mes preuves. Je pensais qu'on me mettrait entre les mains d'un agent plus vieux qui refuserait catégoriquement de me confier les moindres responsabilités. A la place, on m'a donné Benny.

Dean s'interrompit alors. Il était évident qu'il cherchait à faire comprendre quelque chose à Castiel concernant son ancien coéquipier. Il semblait également inquiet que son petit ami refuse de l'écouter. Mais Castiel ne l'empêcherait jamais d'en parler. Pas quand il était évident que cela était important pour lui. Il ne pouvait toutefois s'empêcher d'être sensiblement jaloux de Benny. Il n'y avait rien de romantique entre eux. Pas même la moindre attirance physique. Benny était totalement hétérosexuel. Mais il avait connu Dean avait lui. Il l'avait vu évoluer et devenir l'agent brillant qu'il était. Il l'avait aidé. Il l'avait soutenu. Il s'était fait une place dans sa vie et dans son cœur et Castiel aurait voulu pouvoir l'en faire disparaître. Mais c'était égoïste et il s'était juré de ne jamais l'être avec Dean.

\- Au début, j'ai cru qu'il refuserait de me faire confiance. Mais en quelques heures à peine, il m'a convaincu que j'avais tort de m'inquiéter. On a rapidement compris qu'on ferait une bonne équipe. Et on est devenu amis rapidement. Il a été là pour moi à chaque étape. Il a été là pour me défendre quand certains doutaient de moi. Il m'a appris à m'affirmer et à prendre confiance en moi dans mon travail. Je n'en serais jamais arrivé là sans lui. On ne m'aurait jamais confié la mission en prison s'il n'avait pas fait en sorte que je devienne l'un des meilleurs. Je sais que je lui dois beaucoup. Et je sais aussi que je n'ai pas été juste avec lui en lui mentant. Il ne m'a pas dénoncé quand je lui ai dit que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi. Il n'a rien dit même après ma sortie de prison. Et il a été là quand j'avais besoin de parler de toi. Si nous sommes ensemble aujourd'hui, c'est en grande partie grâce à lui.

Castiel pouvait l'accepter mais cela le mettait également hors de lui. Il détestait l'idée d'être redevable envers un homme comme lui. Il continuait de voir Benny comme une menace et cela ne changerait probablement jamais.

\- Mais il n'est plus question de savoir ce qui est juste ou non. Je n'ai pas été un bon ami avec lui mais je suis prêt à faire le deuil de ma relation avec lui pour toi. Je suis conscient que je vais le perdre. Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais rester ami avec lui tant que je serais avec toi. C'est un sacrifice que je suis tout à fait prêt à faire. Je préfère me montrer injuste envers lui que te faire faux bond.

Castiel embrassa sa main une énième fois en guise remerciement. Le sourire que Dean lui adressa lui réchauffa le cœur.

\- Ça pourra peut être finir par s'arranger avec le temps. Tu n'auras peut être pas besoin de tirer un trait définitif sur lui. Seul l'avenir nous le dira.

\- Il va me manquer, c'est sûr. Mais je suis réaliste Cas. Il ne pourra jamais t'accepter. Il me l'a dit. S'il a la moindre occasion de t'arrêter, il le fera sans hésiter. Il ne tentera rien contre moi. Mais il te détruira s'il le peut. Et cela fait de lui une menace pour nous. Je dois le rayer de ma vie. Peu importe que cela soit douloureux. C'est comme ça.

\- Dean, je suis désolé. J'aimerais que tu n'aies rien à sacrifier pour moi. J'aimerais que tout soit plus simple pour nous.

\- Si j'avais voulu d'une relation simple, je ne t'aurais pas suivi. Mais si je suis effectivement prêt à sacrifier mon amitié avec Benny, je refuse d'en faire de même avec ma famille. Tu dois comprendre que je suis prêt à tout pour toi mais pas à perdre mon frère, mon père et Bobby. J'ai besoin d'eux. Ils sont importants pour moi.

Castiel sourit alors à son tour. Il avait espéré pouvoir convaincre Dean qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'eux au début. Il ne comprenait pas comment ils pouvaient avoir autant d'importance pour lui. Mais l'absence de Dean pendant ces quelques jours l'avait aidé à y voir plus clair. Il savait à présent ce qu'on ressentait quand on perdait une personne qu'on aimait de toutes nos forces. Si c'était ce que le jeune homme avait ressenti depuis leur départ, il était plus fort que lui. Castiel avait eu du mal à tenir quelques jours. Dean de son côté avait réussi à se montrer fort pendant plusieurs semaines. Il ne lui imposerait toutefois pas de revivre tout cela. Il allait accepter sa famille. Il ferait en sorte qu'il continue à faire partie de sa vie.

\- Je ne t'obligerais jamais à les sacrifier pour moi. Je ne vais pas te mentir. C'était ce que j'espérais pouvoir te pousser à faire au début. A époque, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que tu pouvais ressentir loin des gens que tu aimais. Mais ton départ m'a aidé à comprendre que c'était une souffrance immense et insupportable. Je ne l'imposerais plus jamais. Je peux te le promettre.

\- Sam ne te fera pas de cadeaux tu sais. Il te déteste et je doute que cela change.

Castiel l'avait entendu de sa bouche. Il savait combien le jeune frère de son petit ami le détestait. Il savait qu'il le tenait responsable de tout ce que Dean avait vécu jusque là. Il n'était pas la première personne foncièrement hostile à qui il faisait face. Jusque là, il avait toujours fait en sorte de les faire changer d'avis. Ou il s'était débarrassé d'eux. Dans ce cas précis, la seconde option était inenvisageable. Il allait devoir convaincre Sam qu'il ne voulait que le bien de son petit ami. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

\- Il me l'a dit au téléphone. Ce n'est pas une surprise, avança t-il alors.

Dean écarquilla aussitôt les yeux et Castiel en réalisa qu'à ce moment là que le jeune homme n'était probablement pas encore au courant de l'échange entre son frère et lui.

\- Comment ça il te l'a dit ?

Castiel hocha la tête avant de se racler la gorge.

\- Je l'ai eu téléphone quand j'étais sur les lieux de l'accident. Tu avais laissé ton portable dans la voiture et il a essayé de t'appeler. Il est tombé sur moi et … on a parlé quelques minutes. Il m'a dit que j'étais responsable de tout et je n'ai pas vraiment cherché à nier parce qu'il avait en partie raison. Il m'a ordonné de te retrouver en vie. Il m'a menacé de prévenir la police et de me tuer si toutefois il t'arrivait quelque chose. Je sais ce qu'il pense de moi et je ferais en sorte qu'il change d'avis et qu'il m'accepte.

Dean soupira alors longuement. Il ne semblait pas en colère que Castiel ait pu parler à son frère. Mais il était évident qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée qu'ils aient pu parler de lui dans son dos.

\- Sam peut être extrêmement protecteur envers moi … au point de dire et faire des choses stupides. Mais il n'est pas bête. Il ne fera rien qui pourrait me causer de la peine. Il sait combien je t'aime et il sait que te faire arrêter me ferait souffrir. Il n'appellera pas la police.

\- Même s'il le faisait Dean, tu dois savoir que je ne m'en prendrais jamais à lui. Pas quand il est évident qu'il compte autant pour toi.

\- Cas, Sam est toute ma vie. Il a été la seule personne importante à mes yeux pendant la majorité de mon existence. J'ai tout sacrifié pour lui. Peu importe qu'il dise des choses blessantes à ton égard. Il reste mon frère. Et je continuerais à l'aimer. Je ne choisirais personne d'autre que toi … je ne choisirais pas Benny ou Jo ou n'importe lequel de mes amis … mais je choisirais toujours Sam.

Castiel le savait et si cela l'inquiétait, il était tout à fait prêt à relever ce challenge. Il ne s'immiscerait jamais entre les deux frères. Peu importait qu'il se batte, c'était un -combat perdu d'avance. Il n'avait aucune chance face à Sam. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il était aussi déterminé à se faire accepter par lui.

\- Il ne tardera pas à venir me voir. Il est en route. Je … je lui expliquerais. Je lui dirais que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Mais je sais qu'il voudra te parler … qu'il voudra en discuter avec toi. Et j'espère que tu … que tu sauras le convaincre. J'ai besoin que Sam soit de notre côté.

Castiel doutait que le jeune homme soit un jour de son côté. Peu importait ce qu'il lui dirait. Il resterait l'ennemi à ses yeux. Mais il ferait en sorte que Sam soit du côté de Dean. Qu'il comprenne que la présence de Castiel dans la vie de son frère était la seule chose qui pourrait le rendre pleinement heureux. C'était sa seule chance de garder Dean.

\- On fera en sorte que ça marche bébé. Je te l'ai dit. Je suis prêt à tout.

\- Merci Cas … merci de me comprendre et merci de faire cet effort pour … je sais que ça ne doit pas être dans tes habitudes.

\- Dean, rien de ce que j'ai fait pour toi ou avec toi depuis le début n'est dans mes … habitudes comme tu dis. Et c'est aussi pour ça que cette relation est merveilleuse et sans nul doute la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis longtemps. Tu as fait de moi un homme nouveau … un homme différent et plus les jours passent, plus j'aime l'homme que je suis devenu.

Dean sourit. Castiel se leva alors de sa chaise pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Il ne chercha pas à l'approfondir. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire tant que le jeune homme était dans cet état. Mais il avait besoin de ce contact pour sceller tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit jusque là. Pour réaffirmer ses sentiments pour Dean. Et pour enfin assimiler le fait que son petit ami était en vie et avec lui.

\- Tu devrais dormir un peu. Je vais rester là pour veiller sur toi.

\- Mais tu ne seras plus là mon réveil.

\- Probablement pas non. J'aimerais rester mais tu sais que c'est trop risqué pour moi. Je te promets en revanche d'être là quand tu sortiras.

\- J'ai déjà beaucoup dormi et je n'ai plus vraiment sommeil. Je crois que je préférerais rester éveillé jusqu'à ce que tu partes.

Castiel hocha alors la tête. Il en avait envie lui aussi. Bien sûr, partir serait moins douloureux si Dean dormait. Cela lui épargnerait des au revoirs déchirants. Il avait toutefois envie de profiter de ce moment tant qu'il le pouvait. Et c'était bien plus agréable si Dean était éveillé.

\- Tu veux qu'on continue de parler ? Demanda t-il alors.

Dean secoua la tête.

\- Pas nécessairement. On peut aussi rester silencieux. La seule chose dont j'ai besoin c'est de ta présence à mes côtés.

Castiel pensait la même chose. Il aurait pu rester des heures entières à regarder Dean dans les yeux sans prononcer le moindre mot. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Et parfois, il était préférable de se taire plutôt que de se forcer à combler le silence avec des mots futiles et inutiles. Il se réinstalla donc dans sa chaise, reprit la main de Dean dans la sienne et plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme. Il resterait ainsi jusqu'à ce que Meg vienne le chercher. Il se sentait bien. Il se sentait à sa place. Il se sentait indestructible.


	31. Soutien fraternel

**Bonsoir,**

 **Voici le chapitre 31 corrigé par Elyrine comme toujours et comme toujours merci à elle !**

 **Et merci vous bien sûr mes formidables lectrices et lecteurs. Vous êtes géniaux !**

 **Sam et Dean parlent enfin de Castiel.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**I'll stand by you de The Pretenders**

 **Chapitre 31 : Soutien fraternel**

 _« Aime et ménage ton frère, car celui qui n'a pas de frère est de même qu'un soldat qui va sans arme à une bataille. »_

 _Jean Étienne Judith Forestier_

Dean avait fini par s'endormir malgré la présence de Castiel pour le maintenir éveillé. Son médecin lui avait expliqué que son corps avait subi un traumatisme important et avait besoin d'énormément de repos pour se remettre. Le jeune homme était constamment fatigué. Il pouvait tenter de lutter contre le sommeil mais il finissait toujours par y succomber. Parfois c'était un soulagement. Cela lui permettait d'échapper à l'ennui ou aux doutes dans son esprit après la visite de Benny. Parfois, c'était un torture car cela le séparait de Castiel à nouveau. Dean savait qu'au moment où il fermerait les yeux, son petit ami partirait. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il savait que c'était plus prudent pour lui de quitter l'hôpital. Qu'il ne pouvait clairement pas rester éternellement à ses côtés. Ils seraient bientôt réunis. Dès que Dean quitterait l'hôpital, il retournerait auprès de Castiel. Il pourrait à nouveau se blottir contre lui. Il pourrait le serrer dans ses bras. Inspirer son parfum. Sentir ses mains sur son corps. Oublier cet hôpital stérile et impersonnel et reprendre le contrôle de sa vie.

Mais Castiel lui manquait cruellement en attendant. Il lui avait manqué dès son départ. Il lui avait manqué à son arrivée à l'hôpital. Il lui avait manqué jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne enfin le voir. Il allai lui manquer à nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sortir. Son absence était douloureuse et la morphine ne pouvait rien faire contre. Il devait apprendre à composer avec avant de pouvoir le retrouver pour de bon.

Leur réunion avait été trop courte à son goût. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé mais ils n'avaient pas abordés l'essentiel. Ils n'avaient pas discuté de Gabriel. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de ce qu'il allaient lui faire quand ils remettraient sur lui. Dean comprenait que Castiel ait évité le sujet. Il y avait des choses plus importantes à se dire. Se jurer qu'ils s'aimaient et qu'ils avaient tous les deux envie de se redonner une chance était nécessaire. Après leur séparation, ils avaient eu besoin d'être rassurés tous les deux.

Dean continuait à être étonné que son petit ami ne soit pas en colère contre lui. Il aurait cru que son départ l'aurait poussé à le haïr. Après tout, il s'agissait d'une nouvelle trahison. Dean n'aurait peut être pas été aussi indulgent que lui. Au début, il avait cru que Castiel cherchait uniquement à le ménager en lui assurant qu'il ne lui en voulait. Qu'il attendait juste que Dean aille mieux pour enfin lui dire ce qu'il pensait de son départ. Mais il avait du se rendre à l'évidence rapidement. Castiel était sincère. Il l'avait lu dans ses yeux. Il l'avait compris dans le ton de sa voix et dans sa façon de se comporter. Il n'était pas en colère. Il lui avait pardonné sans même qu'il ait à le lui demander.

Dean avait conscience d'avoir de la chance. Il se promit de ne pas la gâcher cette fois. Il savait que rien ne serait facile pour eux. Il y avait de nombreux obstacles à franchir. Il y avait dehors des personnes qui chercheraient à les séparer à nouveau. Que ce soit Crowley du côté de Castiel ou Benny et Sam du côté de Dean. Ils allaient devoir se montrer fort. Ils allaient devoir croire l'un en l'autre et se raccrocher à ce qu'ils ressentaient pour ne pas se laisser influencer. La tâche s'annonçait compliquée. Mais Dean voulait croire qu'il saurait se montrer à la hauteur.

Quand il rouvrit finalement les yeux, le jour était levée. Il entendait du bruit dans le couloir de l'autre côté de la porte de sa chambre et, comme il s'y était attendu, il était seul. La chaise que Castiel avait occupé quand il s'étaient endormi était désespéramment vide. Il n'avait pas laissé de mots. Aucune trace de sa présence ici. Et si Dean pouvait le comprendre, il ressentit un pincement au cœur en le constatant.

Il émergea doucement, fatigué malgré ses nombreuses heures de sommeil. Le médecin ne tarderait probablement pas à venir le voir pour inspecter ses blessures. Dean détestait ça. Il savait que c'était nécessaire. Mais il n'aimait pas que cet homme touche sa main blessée. Qu'il regarde le moignon entre son majeur et son auriculaire. Il aurait aimé qu'on le laisse tranquille. Mais parce qu'il voulait guérir au plus vite, il était prêt à endurer tout cela. Il le faisait avant tout pour Castiel.

Après le médecin, il recevrait sans nul doute la visite de la psychologue de l'hôpital. Elle était venu le voir à plusieurs reprises déjà pour tenter de le faire parler de ce qu'il avait vécu. Dean avait refusé d'aborder le sujet avec elle. Il ne niait pas le traumatisme vécu. Mais il refusait d'en parler avec une inconnue. Il se tournerait vers Castiel et Sam pour cela. Ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir le comprendre et à savoir comment lui parler pour l'aider à aller mieux.

Après elle, ce serait très certainement au tour des policiers de venir l'interroger. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il leur dirait. Il ne leur donnerait aucun nom. Il prétendrait ne pas connaître son agresseur. Il espérait qu'ils n'insisteraient pas trop. Parler de ce qu'il avait subi le forçait à le revivre dans sa tête. Et il n'avait clairement pas besoin de ça en plus du reste.

La seule bonne nouvelle était l'arrivée probable de Sam aujourd'hui. Il avait du tout quitter pour venir le voir. Il n'avait pas pu partir immédiatement après avoir reçu l'appel de l'hôpital. Il avait ses études, Jess et leur père à gérer. Cela nécessitait quelques heures avant qu'il ne puisse tout laisser derrière lui pour venir le voir. Il avait toutefois envoyé un message à Dean la veille pour lui assurer qu'il serait là dans la matinée. Dean était impatient de le voir.

Il savait que leurs retrouvailles seraient émotionnellement difficiles pour eux deux. Il y aurait probablement des pleurs et des cris. Sam allait sans nul doute lui faire des reproches. Mais Dean était prêt à les entendre. Il était également prêt à s'expliquer avec son frère. Il était convaincu que Sam finirait par le comprendre.

Comme il s'y était attendu, le médecin vint le voir quelques minutes seulement après son réveil. Il le laissa l'examiner sans le regarder une seule fois. Il le laissa manipuler sa main et lui expliquer la suite. La rééducation. L'opération pour réparer ce qui restait de son doigt. Les médicaments. Il ne dit rien et fit mine d'avoir tout entendu puis le regarda quitter sa chambre après un petit moment. Une infirmière vint ensuite lui apporter son petit déjeuner. Il détestait la nourriture d'hôpital mais il était affamé. Il mangea rapidement sans réellement se soucier de ce qu'il avalait puis alluma la télévision pour tenter de se distraire. La psychologue vint le trouver en fin de matinée pour tenter de le faire parler. Elle abandonna rapidement quand il refusa de répondre. Elle lui annonça toutefois une bonne nouvelle avant de quitter sa chambre. Sam était là et demandait à le voir. Dean lui assura alors qu'il était tout à fait prêt à le recevoir.

Elle partit le chercher en souriant, visiblement soulagé d'avoir enfin entendu la voix de Dean pour la première fois. Le jeune homme attendit qu'elle ait quitté la chambre pour se redresser sur son lit. Il glissa sa main blessée sous la couverture comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un, hormis le médecin, venait le voir pour qu'on ne puisse pas la regarder. Il ajusta ensuite son oreiller derrière sa tête et baissa le son de la télévision.

Il compta ensuite les secondes dans sa tête. Quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit enfin, il tourna la tête dans sa direction et sentit son cœur s'emballer quand ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur son frère.

Sam avait le visage pâle et les traits tirés. Il semblait épuisé. Dean savait que c'était uniquement de sa faute. Il avait causé tout cela à son frère. Il s'était pourtant juré de toujours faire en sorte de l'épargner. Il avait manqué à cette promesse à de multiples reprises depuis qu'il avait accepté la mission en prison.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire à son frère d'avancer mais un nœud dans sa gorge l'empêcha de parler. Il la referma donc et le regarda faire un pas dans sa direction. Dean était incroyablement heureux de le voir. Il lui avait cruellement manqué. Lui parler au téléphone ne suffisait pas. Il avait besoin d'être dans la même pièce que lui. Il avait besoin de le voir pour se sentir réellement complet. Sam était tout pour lui. Il était la plus personne dans son existence. Plus que Castiel lui même. Et ces longues semaines sans le voir avaient été une véritable torture.

\- Dean, je … commença Sam avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Le jeune homme s'était attendu à ce qu'ils pleurent l'un comme l'autre durant cette visite. Mais il n'avait pas pensé que son frère exploserait ainsi en sanglots après seulement quelques secondes. Il détestait le voir pleurer. Il avait toujours la sensation d'avoir mal fait les choses quand son frère était dans cet état.

\- Sam, non, souffla t-il malgré le nœud dans sa gorge.

Il lui fit ensuite signe d'approcher de la main droite. Sam le regarda une seconde avant de combler enfin la distance qui les séparait. Il s'arrêta entre la chaise et son lit puis se pencha en avant pour venir enfouir son visage dans le cou de Dean. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait beaucoup quand ils étaient enfants. A chaque fois que Sam faisait un cauchemar, il venait rejoindre son frère dans son lit. Il ne disait rien. Se contentait de s'allonger à côté de lui et d'enfouir son visage dans son cou. Il semblait convaincu à l'époque que la présence de Dean suffisait à chasser les fantômes et les mauvais rêves. Il ne l'avait bien sûr plus fait une fois plus grand. Mais il en avait ressenti le besoin à nouveau. Probablement parce qu'il espérait que tout ce qui était arrivé n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'il comptait sur Dean pour le chasser et faire en sorte que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

\- Si je n'étais pas aussi soulagé de te voir, je te crierais dessus, assura Sam après quelques secondes.

Dean sourit alors, soulagé de l'entendre parler. Il ne sanglotait plus mais il semblait toujours aussi chamboulé.

\- Attends quelques secondes et fais le. Je le mérite.

\- Tu le mérites oui. Mais je n'ai pas envie de crier. Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi. Je suis juste content d'être là et je … j'ai eu tellement peur Dean. Quand l'hôpital m'a appelé, j'ai cru que tu étais mort.

Dean pouvait imaginer son frère confirmant au téléphone qu'il était bien son frère à un inconnu. Attendant qu'on lui annonce la nouvelle de sa mort. Il se sentait coupable de lui avoir fait subir tout ça. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir un jour se le pardonner.

\- Je suis en vie Sam et je vais bien … enfin j'irais bien d'ici quelques jours. Le médecin m'a assuré que j'avais juste besoin de sommeil pour reprendre des forces.

Ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. Il avait aussi besoin d'une opération, de rééducation, d'un traitement et, s'il en croyait la visite de la psychologue, d'une thérapie. Mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter son frère plus que nécessaire en lui donnant tous ces détails.

\- Je lui ai parlé en arrivant. Il m'a expliqué ce qui t'était arrivé. Je … je suis au courant de tout Dean et je … je n'en reviens pas que tu aies réussi à t'en sortir dans ton état. Je suis à la fois incroyablement fier de toi et fou de rage que tu te sois mis dans cette situation.

Dean hocha la tête avant de refermer son bras droit dans le dos de son frère. Il n'était pas encore prêt à le laisser lui échapper. Peu importait que le poids de son frère réveille les blessures sur son torse. Il avait bien trop besoin de cet étreinte pour s'en soucier.

\- J'aurais du te dire la vérité dès le début Sam. Je sais que j'ai commis une erreur en choisissant de te mentir. Mais j'ai besoin que tu me crois quand je te dis que je pensais te protéger en le faisant.

C'était sans nul doute le point le plus important. Il pouvait accepter que Sam soit en colère contre lui. Il pouvait accepter les reproches et les cris. Il pouvait même accepter les insultes. Mais il avait besoin que son frère sache qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui faire du mal. Qu'il n'avait pas pas menti parce qu'il le croyait incapable de le comprendre ou de l'aider. Il l'avait fait uniquement pour le laisse en dehors de cette histoire. Pour qu'il ne soit pas impliqué et pour que personne ne puisse ensuite s'en prendre à lui. Il avait voulu protéger son frère comme il avait toujours cherché à le faire depuis sa naissance.

\- Je le sais Dean. Je ne l'ai peut être pas cru au début mais je te connais. Je sais que tu penses devoir me protéger de tout et de tout le monde. Et je sais que tu croyais le faire en choisissant de me mentir. Le problème, c'est qu'en cherchant à me protéger à chaque fois, tu me prives de la chance de t'aider. D'être un soutien pour toi. Tu me traites comme un enfant même si je suis adulte et parfois … parfois je te déteste pour ça.

Dean laissa Sam s'écarter de lui après sa petite tirade. Son frère recula alors pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ils étaient brillants de larmes mais son regard n'était ni froid ni dur.

\- Il faudra que tu finisses par accepter que je ne suis plus un gamin. Que je suis ton frère et que je peux moi aussi avoir envie de t'aider. J'ai besoin de sentir que tu … que tu as besoin de moi. Parce que j'ai besoin de toi et que cette relation doit aller dans les deux sens. Tu comprends ?

\- Je comprends et je suis désolé Sam. Je sais que me conduire en grand frère peut parfois te sembler égoïste. Je te promets d'essayer de ne plus le faire.

Sam lui sourit alors, visiblement soulagé. Il s'assit ensuite sur la chaise que Castiel avait occupé avant lui et posa sa main sur son bras gauche, par dessus la couverture. Dean sentit alors ses muscles se tendre.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je te demande. J'aime le fait que tu sois mon grand frère et j'aime l'idée que tu te comportes ainsi. J'ai juste besoin que tu admettes que je ne suis pas juste un enfant qu'on doit protéger de tout. Que je suis adulte et que je peux aussi encaisser certaines choses. Que je peux me montrer utile.

\- Je … OK.

Dean était prêt à tout accepter si cela lui assurait que son frère ne soit pas en colère contre lui. Il était prêt à faire des efforts pour qu'une telle situation ne se reproduise jamais. Il en laisserait plus Sam en dehors de sa vie de la sorte. Pas quad il était évident que cela lui faisait du mal.

\- J'ai parlé à Castiel tu sais, lança alors Sam.

De toute évidence, contrairement à son petit ami, il n'avait pas l'intention de passer tout ceci sous silence. Il n'était pas étonné. Son frère avait toujours été quelqu'un de franc et d'honnête. Il ne tournait pas autour du pot et il allait droit au but.

\- Il me l'a dit oui.

\- Il … quand ?

\- Il est venu me voir. Il a des amis dans cet hôpital et il a pu me rendre visite quelques heures.

Sam le regarda alors avant d'hocher la tête. Dean aurait cru que la nouvelle suffirait à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Il n'aimait pas Castiel. Il avait toutes raisons de le détester. Et le fait qu'il soit venu voir Dean aurait du le mettre hors de lui. Le jeune homme était surpris qu'il l'accepte aussi facilement.

\- Tu ne vas pas me menacer de le dénoncer à la police ?

\- Est-ce que c'est lui qui t'a fait … qui t'a fait tout ça ?

Dean secoua la tête aussitôt. Il était soulagé que Sam n'en soit pas venu directement à cette conclusion comme Benny l'avait fait. Il voulait croire qu'il y avait un espoir pour que son frère finisse par accepter Castiel dans sa vie.

\- Est-ce qu'il sait qui l'a fait ?

Dean hocha la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va lui faire ?

Le jeune homme savait exactement ce que son frère aurait aimé faire à Gabriel s'il l'avait eu sous la main. Il était toutefois soulagé que Castiel soit là. Sam n'était pas un meurtrier. Même s'il était parfaitement capable de tuer quiconque faisait du mal aux gens qu'il aimait, Dean ne voulait surtout pas qu'il en arrive là.

\- Il va le tuer. Ou peut être qu'il me laissera le faire. Dans tous les cas, il estime que le sort de … de cet homme m'appartient. Il veut que je choisisse ce qu'il adviendra de lui. Et je le veux mort Sammy. Pas uniquement pour ce qu'il m'a fait mais aussi et surtout pour ce qu'il a menacé de faire à Castiel et à vous.

Sam acquiesça alors. Il ne semblait pas choqué de l'entendre. Il semblait au contraire soulagé de voir que Dean n'avait aucun doute quant au sort de son agresseur.

\- Je ne vais pas le dénoncer Dean. Je ne l'aime pas. Je le déteste même. Mais il est évident qu'il t'aime sincèrement. Et quelque chose me dit qu'il serait capable de tout pour te protéger. Je suis prêt à oublier tout le reste si cela signifie que tu es en sécurité.

\- Tu as menacé de le tuer au téléphone.

\- Je ne vais pas le nier. Et cette menace tient toujours. S'il te fait du mal ou s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit par sa faute, je le tuerais sans hésiter. Mais après notre conversation au téléphone, mon regard … mon regard sur lui a changé sensiblement. Il reste un criminel. Il reste un meurtrier. Mais il est également la personne qui t'aime le plus au monde après moi et … je suis convaincu qu'il donnerait sa vie pour toi. C'est quelque chose que je sais apprécier.

Dean était surpris par l'acceptation de son frère. Par son changement d'opinion. Il avait semblé heureux d'apprendre que son frère voulait quitté Castiel. Maintenant, il lui donnait son aval pour rester avec lui. C'était un revirement de situation auquel il ne s'était clairement pas attendu. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour l'assimiler.

\- Donc tu … tu ne vois aucun problème à ce que je … je continue à le voir ?

Sam grimaça une seconde et Dean eut aussitôt envie de revenir sur ce qu'il avait dit. Il était peut être trop tôt pour tirer de telles conclusions. Son frère avait visiblement accepté que Castiel soit sincèrement amoureux de lui. Qu'il n'était pas uniquement motivé par le sexe et le désir de posséder le jeune homme. Mais il n'avait sans doute pas encore accepté le fait que Dean puisse avoir envie de vivre quelque chose de sérieux et de durable avec lui. Il avait sans doute peur de ce que cela signifiait pour eux deux.

\- Dans un monde idéal, tu ne serais jamais tombé amoureux de lui. Tu aurais trouvé un autre homme … quelqu'un de normal et qui ne serait pas en cavale. Tu aurais acheté une maison avec lui et adopté des enfants. Tu aurais pu continué à faire ton métier et tu serais resté proche de chez moi. Dans un monde idéal, je ne serais pas assis à ton chevet dans cet hôpital et nous n'aurions pas à avoir cette conversation. Honnêtement Dean … quand j'ai rencontré Jess et que les choses sont devenues sérieuses entre nous, j'ai commencé à imaginer notre vie et la tienne. Je nous ai imaginé manger ensemble le dimanche, tantôt chez toi et ton mari et tantôt chez moi et Jess. C'était la vie que je voulais pour nous deux.

\- Sam, je …

-Je n'ai pas fini. Je … je ne suis pas stupide ou naïf Dean. J'ai compris quand j'étais encore enfant qu'un monde idéal … que tout ça n'existait pas. Qu'on devait accepter les choses telles qu'elles étaient sans imaginer ce qu'elles auraient pu être. J'ai appris à composer avec les cartes que la vie m'avait données.

Dean n'était pas sûr de savoir où son frère voulait en venir mais il refusait de le lui demander. Il était évident que Sam n'en avait pas fini avec son histoire. Et il était important que Dean l'écoute avec attention.

-Bref … ce que j'essaie de te dire … et j'ai conscience de ne pas m'y prendre correctement … c'est que je … je veux le meilleur pour toi. Je veux que tu sois heureux. Je veux que tu puisses vivre une histoire d'amour avec la personne que tu auras choisi. Avec celle qui saura apprécier la chance qu'elle a de t'avoir dans sa vie … qui saura te protéger et veiller sur toi … te donner tout ce que tu mérites et te faire comprendre que tu as le droit d'être heureux à ton tour. Si cet homme est Castiel alors parfait. Je suis prêt à l'accepter. Ce n'est pas l'idéal et certainement pas ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé pour toi mais … je suis et je resterais de ton côté. Pas parce que j'apprécie Castiel … mais parce que je t'aime toi et que je te soutiendrais du moment qu'il te rend heureux.

Dean ne s'était pas attendu à un tel aval de la part de son frère. Il avait espéré que Sam ne s'opposerait pas ouvertement à son histoire avec Castiel. Qu'il ne lui demanderait pas de choisir entre son petit ami et lui. Mais il n'aurait jamais osé rêvé à une telle issue. Sam était incroyable. Dean avait conscience de la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir comme frère.

\- Dean … tu n'as rien … tu n'as pas envie de me dire quelque chose ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Il voulait remercier son frère. Il voulait lui dire combien il lui était reconnaissant pour son soutien, sa présence et son acceptation. Mais il avait du mal à trouver les bons mots. Du mal à passer outre le nœud dans sa gorge. Il la racla donc à plusieurs reprises avant de parvenir enfin à reprendre la parole.

\- Bien sûr que si … j'ai … j'ai des dizaines de choses à te dire. Et je sais que je devrais probablement être en train de te remercier à l'heure qu'il est. De te dire que tu es le meilleur petit frère qui soit et que je suis conscient d'avoir de la chance que tu sois là. Mais … ce que je veux te dire en premier c'est …

Il s'interrompit alors et repensa une seconde à sa conversation avec Castiel. Ils s'étaient promis de se donner une seconde chance et de faire en sorte que cela fonctionne. Dean avait accepté de perdre l'amitié de Benny. De ne plus jamais le voir. Mais il avait été clair concernant Sam. Jamais il ne choisirait qui que ce soit à la place de son frère. Il le ferait toujours passé en premier.

\- Quand Cas est passé me voir cette nuit, je … on a discuté de nous et … je lui ai dit qu'accepter cette histoire avec lui me pousserait probablement à perdre des amis … Benny principalement mais … je lui ai dit que jamais … jamais je ne renoncerais à toi. Je l'ai prévenu. Si tu m'avais imposé un choix entre lui et toi, je n'aurais pas hésité une seconde à te choisir. Parce que tu es et tu resteras la personne la plus importante de ma vie. Tu es … tu l'as toujours été.

\- Dean, je … je ne sais pas quoi dire.

\- Alors ne dis rien. Mais sache que ton avis … ton opinion est la seule qui compte vraiment. Je t'ai fait souffrir en te mentant et je t'ai clairement manqué de respect mais … tu ne dois surtout pas oublier que je ne t'abandonnerais jamais. J'ai fait juré à Castiel qu'il ne me séparera pas de toi. S'il ne tient pas cette promesse ou si la situation ne te convient pas, alors je partirais. Parce que je te choisirais toujours … toi.

Sam hocha la tête à son tour. Il était visiblement bouleversé par ce qu'il entendait. Il n'aurait pas du être surpris. C'était quelque chose qu'il aurait du savoir depuis sa naissance. Dean avait toujours pris son rôle de grand frère très au sérieux. Il avait juré de toujours tout sacrifié pour son frère. Et cela lui semblait naturel. Il ne regrettait rien. Ni les jours où il n'avait rien mangé parce qu'il n'y avait plus assez de nourriture pour eux deux. Ni les jours où il avait volé un gâteau dans une épicerie parce que leur père n'avait pas pensé à l'anniversaire de son fils. Il aurait donné sa vie pour Sam. Sacrifier son histoire d'amour avec Castiel ne lui semblait pas insurmontable si c'était pour le bien être de son frère. Il pouvait tout perdre. Il était presque sûr qu'il pourrait s'en remettre. Mais il ne pouvait pas perdre Sam. Sans lui, sa vie n'avait aucun sens. Il était celui qui par sa seule existence justifiait celle de Dean depuis le début.

\- Sam ?

\- Je … je crois que d'une certaine manière je l'ai toujours su et … j'espérais sans doute te l'entendre dire à nouveau. Mais c'est … avoir quelqu'un prêt à tout sacrifier pour soit c'est complètement fou. C'est … c'est sans doute la chose la plus merveilleuse qui soit et je … je suis tellement fier de t'avoir pour grand frère.

\- Même si je m'apprête à tuer un homme ? Même si j'ai été complice de tout un tas de choses dont j'ai honte souvent ?

\- Peu importe Dean. Mon amour pour toi n'est pas conditionné par ce que tu peux faire de ta vie. Tu es mon héros et rien de ce que tu pourras faire dans l'avenir ne changera ça.

Dean lui sourit alors. Ce qu'ils venaient de se dire ne changeait pas vraiment leur relation. Ils savaient déjà tout ça. Mais ils ne se l'étaient jamais dit ouvertement. Ils n'avaient jamais une discussion aussi longue et approfondie sur ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Et si Dean était soulagé que cela soit fait, il n'avait pas envie d'en discuter plus longtemps. Il voulait à présent profiter de la présence de son frère avec lui et passer à autre chose.

\- Maintenant qu'on a mis tout ça au clair, dis moi comment tu vas vraiment. Et ne te contente pas de m'assurer que tu vas bien. Je sais que tu vas t'en remettre et je ne doute pas de ta force mais … j'ai besoin de savoir si tu vas vraiment bien.

Dean n'avait pas envie d'inquiéter son frère. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lui mentir. Pas après tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Il savait que Sam méritait mieux qu'une vague « je vais bien ». Il allait devoir prendre sur lui et se montrer honnête.

\- Je ne vais pas bien … mais je sais que j'irais mieux d'ici peu.

\- Comment ça tu ne vas pas bien ? Est-ce que tu as mal ?

\- Non, la morphine est une chose merveilleuse tu sais. Elle m'embrouille les idées et j'ai envie de dormir constamment mais je n'ai pas mal. Ce n'est pas … physiquement je vais bien. C'est dans ma tête que ça ne va pas fort.

Dean aurait préféré que son problème soit physique. Il n'aimait pas admettre une quelconque faiblesse mais c'était pire encore quand il s'agissait d'une souffrance émotionnelle et psychologique. Cela lui donnait la sensation d'être vulnérable. De ne pas être à la hauteur. Il aurait aimé être fort. Il aurait aimé pouvoir toujours être le roc dont son frère était fier et dont il parlait avec adoration. Il était parfois difficile d'avouer qu'on était humain quand on s'entendait dire par la personne qu'on aimait le plus au monde qu'on était un héros. Quand Sam était enfant, il avait voulu se déguiser en Dean pour Halloween. Le jeune homme avait d'abord été surpris par son choix. Là où les autres enfants choisissaient un costume de super héros ou de fantôme, lui semblait déterminé à enfiler les vêtements de son frère pour aller chercher des bonbons. Dean n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui demander pourquoi. Sam lui avait répondu le plus sérieusement du monde qu'il voulait se déguiser en son super héros préféré. Dean s'était alors promis de ne jamais lui faire faux bond. Il détestait l'idée que cela soit malheureusement le cas aujourd'hui. Peu importait que Sam soit adulte à présent. Il aurait aimé rester son super héros.

\- Le médecin voudrait que je vois une thérapeute. Il l'envoie régulièrement me voir mais j'ai refusé de parler avec elle. Je n'ai pas envie de me confier à une inconnue. Elle ne pourrait pas comprendre ce que j'ai vécu.

\- Peut être que je le pourrais moi non ? Je sais bien que je n'ai jamais rien vécu de tel mais je … si tu acceptais de m'en parler, je pense que je pourrais t'aider.

Dean sortit alors son bras gauche de sous la couverture et posa sa main bandée proche de celle de son frère. Il le vit observer son doigt manquant. Il le vit grimacer. Il put lire les émotions sur son visage. Le chagrin. La douleur. La colère. Il lui laissa le temps de bien assimiler ce qu'il voyait avant de reprendre la parole. Il était déterminé à tout lui dire à présent.

\- L'homme qui me détenait était l'ancien bras droit de Castiel. Il était en prison avec lui. Je crois qu'il ne m'a jamais vraiment aimé. Il se méfiait de moi. Il ne disait rien parce qu'il savait que cela le mettrait en porte à faux vis à vis de Castiel. Mais il était évident qu'il n'avait pas confiance en moi. Il a fini par découvrir qui j'étais et il … il a réussir à convaincre Castiel qu'il devait me tuer. Il aurait aimé le faire lui même je suppose. J'avais pris une place importante dans la vie de l'homme qu'il admirait tant. Il ne pouvait pas supporter que Castiel puisse me choisir moi à sa place. Ça ne s'est pas vraiment arrangé quand Cas m'a laissé partir. Et certainement pas non plus quand il s'est rendu compte que j'étais de retour dans sa vie.

Sam l'écoutait avec attention, visiblement fasciné. Il ne regardait plus sa main et Dean en était immensément soulagé.

\- Il était déterminé à se débarrasser de moi. Pas uniquement par vengeance mais aussi et surtout parce que j'étais celui qui l'avait séparé de Castiel.

\- Il y avait quelque chose entre eux avant ?

\- Non. Castiel n'a jamais montré aucun intérêt pour lui et je ne pense pas qu'il ait été amoureux de lui non plus. Il était juste … il aurait aimé être Castiel. Pas vis à vis de moi. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment intéressé. Mais il enviait Castiel. Il l'admirait et être son bras droit … c'était le moyen d'être proche de lui. De se sentir important. De partager un peu de la lumière qui était constamment braqué sur Castiel et pas sur lui. Me voir prendre sa place … c'était une trahison qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter. Il a cherché à nous séparer. Il a dit des choses à Castiel me concernant en espérant que cela le pousserait à me rejeter. Quand il a réalisé que Castiel m'aimait trop pour ça, il a changé de plan.

Dean avait eu peur de ne pas être capable de parler de Gabriel à son frère. Il avait cru qu'évoquer toute l'histoire serait trop difficile. Mais maintenant qu'il était lancé, il était incapable de s'arrêter. Il avait envie de tout dire. Cela le libérait d'un poids qui reposait depuis trop longtemps sur ses épaules.

\- Il a décidé de se débarrasser de Castiel aussi. S'il ne pouvait pas le récupérer alors il devait le tuer. Mais avant, il voulait le faire souffrir. Il voulait le détruire. Parce que Castiel lui a fait du mal et qu'il voulait se venger de lui. Il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour deviner le meilleur moyen de parvenir à ses fins. Il savait parfaitement qu'en s'en prenant à moi, il ferait souffrir Castiel. Qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir pire torture pour lui que de me faire du mal à moi. Il a engagé des gommes pour me tuer sous les yeux de Castiel.

\- C'était eux le soir où … où tu as décidé de partir.

Dean hocha la tête.

\- Il leur avait ordonné de me tuer et de forcer Castiel à regarder. L'un d'eux a décidé de prendre une initiative. Il a voulu me faire souffrir avant. C'était une erreur. C'est ce qui a permis à Castiel d'arriver à temps.

Dean sentit un frisson parcourir son corps en repensant à cette fameuse soirée. A ce qu'il avait failli subir. A ce couteau qui avait été pressé contre lui.

\- Après leur mort, il s'est retrouvé sans plan de secours. Il ne pouvait pas agir directement. Il savait exactement ce que Castiel lui ferait s'il le découvrait. Il a pris du recul pour chercher un nouvel angle d'attaque. En quittant Castiel de moi même, je lui ai offert une chance qu'il a su saisir.

Sam n'appréciait sans doute pas d'entendre Dean s'accuser de la sorte. Mais c'était pourtant vrai. Si le jeune homme n'avait pas quitté Castiel, Gabriel n'aurait jamais pu mettre la main sur lui.

\- Il m'a trouvé. Il a provoqué un accident puis il m'a conduit dans une cabane perdue au milieu de nul part. Il m'a alors expliqué son plan. Il était déterminé à me faire du mal. A me torturer et à faire savoir à Castiel tout ce qu'il me faisait pour le détruire. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a coupé l'annulaire gauche. C'était un symbole. Le doigt auquel on passait une alliance. Il trouvait cela marrant. Il aurait continué si je n'avais pas fui.

\- Comment as tu pu lui échapper dans ton état ?

Dean prit une seconde pour rassembler ses idées avant de reprendre la parole.

\- J'ai simulé une crise de panique. Sam … je savais exactement ce qu'il avait l'intention de me faire et si la vie de Castiel n'était pas en jeu … je ne crois pas que j'aurais trouvé la force de me battre. J'étais épuisé et j'avais terriblement mal. J'avais conscience que je serais handicapé à vie. J'étais prêt à baisser les bras. Mais j'ai ensuite pensé à ce qu'il ferait à mes proches une fois que je serais mort. J'étais terrifié à l'idée qu'il puisse tuer Castiel. Terrifié également qu'il puisse ensuite s'en prendre à vous. J'ai donc tenté le tout pour le tout.

\- C'est incroyable, souffla Sam, visiblement impressionné.

Dean n'avait pas la sensation d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit d'admirable. Mais il choisit de ne pas le souligner et de terminer son récit.

\- Il a du me détacher. J'ai fait mine de m'évanouir pour qu'il y soit contraint. Il avait besoin de me garder en vie. Il n'en avait pas fini avec moi et … que je meurs ainsi ne faisait clairement pas parti de son plan. Dès que j'ai été libre, je l'ai frappé. On s'est battu et j'ai réussi à l'assommer. Je suis ensuite sorti de la cabane. J'ai pris sa voiture. Je savais que conduire dans mon état n'était pas prudent mais je n'avais pas le choix. Malheureusement, j'ai perdu le contrôle du véhicule et j'ai heurté un arbre. J'étais prêt une nouvelle fois à baisser les bras. J'ai toutefois réussi à retrouver un peu de force pour quitter la voiture et rejoindre la route. Heureusement pour moi, une femme passait par là et s'est arrêté pour me porter secours. Elle m'a conduit à l'hôpital. Elle m'a sauvé la vie.

Sam ferma une seconde les yeux et se massa l'arrête du nez. Cela faisait beaucoup de choses à assimiler. Dean avait que cela devait être difficile pour son frère. Mais il était soulagé de lui avoir tout dit. Soulagé d'avoir pu se montrer honnête avec lui. Il avait vu juste dès le début. Une thérapie était inutile. Il avait uniquement besoin de son frère et de Castiel pour remonter la pente.

\- On dirait un scénario de film … c'est … je n'en reviens pas. Je n'ose même pas imaginer combien tu as du souffrir quand il t'a … quand il t'a fait tout ça.

\- Je n'ai plus vraiment envie d'y penser non plus. C'est derrière moi. Je veux aller de l'avant maintenant.

\- Je suis tellement en colère contre lui … j'aimerais pouvoir … j'aimerais tellement avoir une chance de me retrouver seul avec lui. Je peux te jurer que je lui ferais passer l'envie de recommencer.

Dean pouvait parfaitement comprendre Sam. A sa place, il aurait réagi de la même façon. Il aurait voulu faire souffrir la personne qui avait fait du mal à son frère. Il en avait eu envie avec Ruby. Il ne l'avait pas fait uniquement parce qu'il devait avant tout se concentrer sur son frère. Mais il avait longuement hésité.

\- Il le paiera … fais moi confiance. Il va le regretter.

Sam hocha la tête. Il semblait soulagé de l'entendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que les médecins ont dit pour ta main ? Est-ce qu'il y a une chance pour que …

\- Pour que mon doigt repousse comme par miracle ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de plaisanter Dean. Je … ils ont retrouvé le doigt ? Ils pourraient peut être … je sais qu'il arrive qu'on puisse le regreffer.

Dean aurait aimé que cela soit le cas pour lui. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce que son doigt était devenu. Gabriel l'avait peur être envoyé à Castiel. Ou simplement jeté. Il ne voulait plus y penser. Il devait apprendre à vivre avec ce handicap.

\- Ils n'ont pas mon doigt Sammy. Gabriel s'en est débarrassé. Et puis je peux parfaitement vivre sans lui. Je … ce ne sera sans doute pas facile au début et j'aurais besoin de rééducation mais … je suis droitier et avec le temps, je finirais par m'habituer je suppose.

\- Je vais t'aider. Je pourrais venir avec toi et être là quand tu feras les exercices qu'ils te demanderont de faire. Je veux être là à chaque étape et tu n'as pas intérêt à me dire que ce n'est pas possible. Tu n'as pas intérêt à me dire que je vais devoir me tenir à l'écart. Je ne l'accepterais pas. Pas cette fois.

Dean secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas l'intentions de repousser son fr-ère. Il le tiendrait à l'écart de ce qu'ils allaient faire à Gabriel. Il ne voulait pas faire de lui le complice d'un meurtre. Mais il allait avoir besoin de lui durant sa convalescence. Besoin de lui à chaque étape. Il ne ferait plus jamais l'erreur de l'éloigner.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai l'intention de faire. J'ai bien trop besoin de toi pour te repousser maintenant.

\- Tu … quoi ?

Sam semblait surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Dean pouvait le comprendre. Il lui avait enlevé une fois déjà le droit de l'aider en fuyant avec Castiel. Il était tout à fait normal qu'il redoute de le voir recommencer. Mais Dean avait appris de ses erreurs.

\- Je ne vais pas te demander de partir et je ne vais certainement pas prendre la fuite à nouveau. Je ne sais pas encore comment on s'y prendra mais je peux te promettre que je ne commettrais pas deux fois la même erreur. Castiel le sait et il est du même avis que moi. On s'installera proche de toi. Je vais avoir besoin de ma famille pour surmonter tout ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise à Papa et à Bobby ? A Jess ?

Dean n'y avait pas encore vraiment réfléchi. Il aurait aimé pouvoir ne jamais leur dire qu'il avait été blessé. Mais puisqu'il était déterminé à ce qu'ils fassent parti de sa vie à nouveau, ce serait totalement impossible. Ils verraient sa main et poseraient des questions. Il était préférable de leur en parler tout de suite.

\- Dis leur que j'ai été enlevé pendant que mon petit voyage. Dis leur qu'on m'a torturé … qu'un malade cherchait une victime et que c'est malheureusement tombé sur moi … un peu comme dans ce film où des étudiants sont enfermés dans un vieil hôtel où des gens payent pour les torturer. Je crois me souvenir que c'est inspiré d'une histoire vraie.

Sam hocha alors la tête. Dean n'était pas sûr que son père et Bobby croiraient en cette histoire. Mais il ne voyait pas quoi leur dire d'autre pour le moment. Il finirait peut être par leur dire toute la vérité. C'était juste trop tôt.

\- Je ferais ce que tu me dis de faire. Je te demande juste de me promettre que tu ne me tiendras pas à l'écart. Je peux tout entendre. Absolument tout.

\- Je te le promets Sammy.

Dean voyait très bien ce que son frère sous entendait par là. Il voulait être tenu au courant de ce que Gabriel allait subir. Le jeune homme tiendrait cette promesse. Il avait déjà fait faux bond à son frère une fois. Il ne recommencerait pas. Il allait de toute façon avoir besoin de lui. Pas uniquement pour aller mieux. Mais aussi et surtout pour l'aider à trouver une solution pour Castiel. S'ils devaient s'installe proche de sa famille, ils allaient devoir faire en sorte que son petit ami ne soit plus recherché par la police. Et Sam était la seule personne en mesure de l'aider sur ce point. Dean ne pourrait pas réussir seul.


	32. Plans

**Coucou**

 **Voici la suite avec un jour de retard du au fait que je suis pas chez moi.**

 **Dean et Castiel montent un plan.**

 **Merci à Elyrine pour la correction. Merci à vous pour votre patience et votre fidélité !**

 **À lundi**

 **SYDNEY8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Believer de Imagine Dragons**

 **Chapitre 32 : Plan**

 _« J'ai plus peur de nos propres erreurs que des plans de nos ennemis. »_

 _Périclès_

Dean avait obtenu l'autorisation de sortir de l'hôpital quinze longs jours après son arrivée. Castiel avait passé tout ce temps dans une chambre d'hôtel à espérer une opportunité d'aller le voir une deuxième fois. Meg avait fait tout son possible sans succès. Castiel n'avait eu le droit qu'à quelques coups de fil. C'était mieux que rien bien sûr. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Il avait besoin de revoir le jeune homme. Besoin de le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras. De sentir son parfum. De goûter ses lèvres. Sa peau. Il n'était même question de sexe. Il n'aurait pas dit non si Dean le lui avait proposé mais il était parfaitement capable de s'en passer pour le moment. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il recherchait. Ce n'était pas ce qui lui manquait tant. Il voulait de l'intimité. De la proximité. Une forme de réassurance. Il avait besoin de Dean.

Il occupa le temps comme il le pouvait entre les coups de fil à l'hôpital et les nouvelles données régulièrement pas Meg. Il appela Balthazar pour lui faire savoir que Dean allait bien mais qu'il ne lui avait pas encire dit qu'il l'avait enlevé. Il avait confiance en son ami mais il ne voulait pas lui dire quoi que ce soit tant qu'il n'aurait pas le feu vert de son petit ami. C'était à lui de prendre les décisions. Lui qui avait le plus besoin de cette vengeance.

Il appela Charlie pour lui dire que Dean était à l'hôpital et qu'il allait s'en sortir. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il l'avait fait. Il n'avait aucune affection pour lui. Il doutait même de la revoir un jour. Mais elle l'avait aidé d'une certaine manière. Et elle avait aidé Dean. Elle l'aimait. Il était presque sûr que son petit ami aurait voulu qu'elle soit tenue au courant.

Il s'assura enfin que la jeune femme qui avait sauvé la vie de son petit ami soit remercié comme elle le méritait. Il lui envoya une énorme somme d'argent anonymement sur son copte bancaire puis lui adressa un large bouquet de fleurs avec un mot lui expliquant qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur lui si elle en avait besoin. Il lui avait laissé un numéro de téléphone. Il répondrait à chacune de ses demandes. Il le lui devait.

Quand Meg l'informa enfin que Dean allait sortir, il lui fit promettre d'être celle qui le conduirait jusqu'à sa chambre d'hôtel. Sam n'allait sans doute pas apprécier mais il finirait par s'en remettre. Dean se chargea de lui expliquer. Puis il suivit Meg.

Castiel l'attendait de pieds fermes. Il avait choisi une chambre relativement confortable mais peu luxueuse. Il savait que le FBI et la police étaient sur leurs gardes. Tout le monde connaissait son goût pour les hôtels chics. Prendre une chambre dans l'un d'eux était un risque qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre. Il opta donc pour un motel. La chambre n'était pas grande et ne comportait qu'une pièce et une salle de bains. Le lit, au milieu, était suffisamment large pour eux deux et les draps étaient propres. Le matelas était confortable. Castiel s'était assuré que l'endroit soit suffisamment bien pour que son petit ami puisse y reprendre des forces. Il avait beau sortir de l'hôpital, il était toujours en convalescence. Il allait avoie besoin d'un lit confortable pour reprendre des forces.

Quand il entendit le moteur de la voiture de Meg, il se força à rester assis sur le lit, face à la porte. Il fut difficile de résister à son envie de foncer rejoindre Dean dès sa sortie du véhicule. Il devait toutefois se montrer raisonnable. On ne devait surtout pas le voir.

Le temps sembla alors se suspendre. Castiel retint son souffle sans trop savoir pourquoi et ne reprit une grande inspiration que lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit enfin sur son petit ami.

Dean avait le visage pâle et les traits tirés. Le simple fait d'avoir marché jusqu'à la chambre semblait l'avoir épuisé. Il avait un large sac dans les mains qui devait probablement contenir tous les médicaments que les médecins lui avaient donnés. Il portait un jean et un tee shirt trop grand. Il avait les cheveux plaqués sur le front et une fine barbe de plusieurs jours sur les joues. Il avait perdu du poids. Mais il souriait. Il semblait heureux et soulagé. Castiel le trouvait magnifique.

Il se leva du lit lentement et fit un pas en direction du jeune home. Meg se trouvait derrière lui. Elle secoua la tête en les voyant.

\- OK les amoureux, je vous laisse. Il est évident que je suis de trop. Tenez moi au courant et … enfin amusez vous bien, lança t-elle en reculant.

Castiel n'avait pas remarqué sa présence au début. Il n'avait eu d'yeux que pour Dean. L'avoir enfin debout devant lui, fatigué mais vivant, ressemblait à un rêve. Un miracle. Il eut toutefois la présence d'esprit de remercier son amie pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire.

\- A charge de revanche Clarence, jeta t-elle avant de sortir de la chambre et de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Dean avait les yeux rivés sur lui. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis quinze jours et ils semblaient avoir besoin, l'un comme l'autre, de se regarder sans bouger pour s'assurer qu'ils ne rêvaient pas. Le jeune homme finit toutefois par prendre la parle après quelques secondes.

\- Clarence ? Demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Castiel sourit en entendant sa voix.

\- C'est une longue histoire, assura t-il.

Il la raconterait peut être à Dean plus tard. Pour le moment, il voulait l'allonger sur le lit, lui ôter ses vêtements et lui ordonner de se reposer. Il semblait à peine tenir debout et Castiel ne voulait surtout pas qu'il se force et s'épuise.

\- Allonge toi. Tu sembles épuisé.

\- Est-ce que tu vas t'allonger avec moi ?

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser seul. Et j'en rêve depuis que tu es parti alors oui. Mais d'abord, je vais te débarrasser de tes vêtements.

Dean sourit, visiblement amusé par ce qu'il entendait. Castiel savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait en tête en entendant ses mots. Mais il était hors de question qu'ils fassent quoi que ce soit de ce genre pour le moment. Le jeune homme était bien trop fatigué. Castiel refusait de prendre le risque de lui faire mal. Ils allaient devoir attendre un peu avant de pouvoir faire l'amour à nouveau.

\- Je sais ce que tu imagines et je préfère te le dire tout de suite. On ne fera rien. Tu as besoin de te reposer et on a des choses à se dire.

\- Je suis trop fatigué pour coucher avec toi mais pas trop pour parler ? Tu penses vraiment que j'arriverais à me concentrer quand je serais nu et que tu seras allongé à côté de moi ?

\- Tu ne seras entièrement nu et je sais me montrer raisonnable. Maintenant assieds toi.

Dean fit ce qu'il lui demandait sans protester. Il devait probablement sentir qu'il n'était pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit de physique. S'asseoir semblait déjà être une épreuve. Castiel s'approcha alors de lui et s'agenouille à ses pieds. Il lui adressa ensuite un large sourire.

\- Tu m'as terriblement manqué, souffla t-il en commençant à délaisser ses chaussures.

Dean suivait des yeux le mouvement de ses mains, visiblement fasciné. Castiel avait conscience de n'avoir été que rarement aussi tendre avec lui dans une telle situation. Le plus souvent, il lui arrachait ses vêtements, impatient de le voir à nouveau nu. Mais pas cette fois. Il voulait que le jeune homme comprenne qu'il était pour lui et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de quoi que ce soit de plus que de sa présence pour se sentir bien.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi. Meg est gentille et Sam m'a tenu compagnie tous les jours mais j'aurais aimé que tu puisses venir aussi. J'avais besoin de te voir.

\- Je suis là maintenant et je n'irais nul part sans toi.

Dean hocha alors la tête. Castiel se redressa sur les genoux pour déboutonner son jean. Dean souleva ensuite sensiblement les hanches pour lui faciliter la tâche et Castiel put lui retirer son pantalon. Il le jeta dans un coin de la pièce avant d'attraper le rebord de son tee shirt et de le lui enlever. Quand il reposa les yeux sur le jeune homme, il avait la lèvre inférieure emprisonnée entre ses dents et les joues légèrement rouges. Il n'était pas excité. Il semblait gêné.

\- Ça ne va pas ? Demanda Castiel aussitôt alerté.

Dean haussa les épaules puis baissa les yeux sur son propre torse. Castiel en fit de même et réalisa alors ce qui lui posait problème. Il y avait toujours des hématomes sur son ventre. Un pansement protégeait une des blessures que les médecins avaient du suturer. Les traces de ce que Gabriel lui avait fait subir étaient visibles et Dean avait probablement peur que cela gêne Castiel. C'était stupide.

\- Je me fiche de tout ça, assura t-il alors.

\- Je sais que tu … ce sont les marques d'un autre homme et je sais que tu détestes l'idée qu'un autre ait pu poser les mains sur moi.

\- Est-ce que tu as demandé à ce qu'il laisse ses marques ? Demanda t-il alors.

Dean secoua la tête énergiquement aussitôt. Castiel déposa alors un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres puis vint coller son front contre celui de son petit ami.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux et je ne suis pas en colère contre toi.

Dean ne semblait toujours pas convaincu mais il ne protesta pas. Sans doute parce qu'il était trop fatigué pour argumenter et débatte. Castiel allait devoir s'en contenter. Il recula puis se remit sur ses pieds.

\- Allonge toi. Je te rejoins dans quelques secondes.

Il laissa le jeune homme s'installer sur le lit et en profita pour prendre le sac de médicaments et le poser sur la table de nuit. Il partit ensuite chercher un verre d'eau qu'il déposa à côté. Il se déshabilla ensuite rapidement jusqu'à ne porter plus que son caleçon. Quand il eut fini, il reposa les yeux sur son petit ami. Il avait pris place au centre du lit, sur le dos, ses mains jointes sur son ventre. Il avait toujours un large bandage sur sa main gauche. On l'avait opéré pour réparer les dommages et il allait avoir besoin de plusieurs semaines pour que le moignon cicatrise correctement. Castiel allait veiller à lui changer son bandage régulièrement.

\- Tu vas rester là à me regarder ou tu vas t'allonger avec moi ? Demanda Dean, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Castiel détourna aussitôt les yeux de sa main gauche et lui sourit. Il savait que son petit ami allait avoir besoin d'un moment pour ne plus être aussi mal à l'aise quand on regardait son doigt. Il devait se montrer patient avec lui.

Il s'allongea finalement à côté de lui et se tourna sur le côté pour le regarder. Dean fichait le plafond et semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Tu as sommeil ? Demanda t-il alors.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

\- Je n'ai fait que dormir quand j'étais à l'hôpital. Je suis fatigué oui mais je n'ai pas envie de dormir pour le moment. Je veux juste … je veux apprécier le fait qu'on soit tous les deux sans personne pour nous interrompre et te jeter en prison.

Castiel sourit avant de s'approcher de Dean. Il posa sa tête sur son torse en faisant bien attention d'éviter le bandage qui s'y trouvait et les nombreux hématomes qui l'entouraient. Il passa ensuite un bras autour de sa taille et ferma les yeux. Le plus souvent, les positions étaient inversés. C'était généralement Dean qui se blottissait ainsi dans ses bras. Mais Castiel en avait besoin cette fois.

\- Sam n'était pas vraiment content que je vienne ici. Il pensait que je rentrerais à son hôtel avec lui. Il appellera sans doute pour s'assurer que je vais bien. Je ne crois pas qu'il te fasse vraiment confiance pour veiller sur moi.

Castiel pouvait le comprendre. Il n'était pas en colère. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien fait pour que le frère de Dean ait confiance en lui. Il allait rectifier cette erreur en veillant sur son petit ami et en l'aidant à aller mieux. Mais pour le moment, il devait accepter que Sam soit méfiant.

\- Le fait qu'il ait tout de même fini par accepter est bon signe. Rien n'est gagné mais je ferais en sorte de lui prouver qu'il peut avoir confiance en moi quand il est question de toi.

\- Tu vas avoir du travail.

\- Ça ne me fait pas peur.

Dean tourna le visage pour venir enfouir son nez dans les cheveux de Castiel. Il inspira longuement puis déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

\- Tu voulais parler ? Rappela t-il alors.

Castiel aurait préféré que Dean se repose un peu avant mais ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à ignorer le sujet de Gabriel éternellement. Ils allaient devoir parler de lui, établir un plan et prendre des décisions importantes. Il espérait juste qu'en discuter ne bouleverserait pas trop son petit ami.

\- On a effectivement des choses à voir ensemble mais j'ai besoin d'être sûr que tu es en état de le faire. Si tu as besoin de plus de temps, je pourrais le comprendre.

\- Est-ce que toi tu as besoin de temps ? Je … je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi de discuter de l'assassinat d'un homme en qui tu avais confiance et que tu voyais comme un ami. Je pourrais comprendre que tu veuilles attendre quelques jours ou quelques heures.

\- Ce n'est pas ça Dean. Je suis juste inquiet pour toi. Je ne veux pas te forcer à revivre tout ça alors que tu viens tout juste de sortir de l'hôpital.

Le jeune homme lui attrapa alors le menton avec sa main droite pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Castiel se laissa faire. Il n'avait pas peur d'affronter son regard. Il n'avait rien à lui cacher. Il savait que Dean ne le jugerait pas.

\- Honnête l'un envers l'autre en toutes circonstances … c'est ce qu'on s'est promis non ?

Castiel hocha la tête pour le confirmer. Dean lui sourit alors.

\- Ne te sers pas d'une excuse, même valable comme celle là, pour ne pas avoir une conversation que tu n'es pas prêt toi à avoir. Je ne vais pas me moquer de toi ou te faire le moindre reproche. Si les rôles étaient inversés et su un de mes amis t'avait fait du mal, j'aurais très certainement du mal à planifier sa mort.

Castiel devait reconnaître que Dean n'avait pas entièrement tort. Il avait cherché à l'ignorer jusque là mais il n'était pas forcément prêt à parler de la mort de Gabriel. Il s'était fait à l'idée qu'il devait mourir. Il ne comptait pas changer d'avis. Il savait que son ancien bras droit était irrécupérable. Ils devaient se débarrasser de lui avant qu'il ne tente quelque chose d'autre contre l'un d'eux. Mais il ne pouvait pas oublier leur passé commun. Leur amitié. Tout aurait été plus simple s'il ne s'agissait pas de Gabriel.

\- Je veux qu'il meurt. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis et je ne changerais pas d'avis. Mais tu as raison sur un point. Ce n'est pas facile pour moi. On a vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble et on a travaillé pendant de nombreuses années côte à côte. Je vais devoir tirer un trait sur cette histoire et … je ne suis peut être pas prêt.

\- On attendra alors, assura Dean en souriant toujours.

\- Sauf qu'on n'a pas ce luxe. Gabriel pourrait passer à l'acte rapidement et on doit être préparés. On doit agir avant lui. Ne pas se laisser surprendre. Je refuse de courir le risque qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à nouveau.

Il n'était peut être pas simple pour Castiel d'envisager la mort de Gabriel. Mais il n'avait le choix. Il ne pouvait pas attendre d'être prêt. Il n'était toutefois pas sûr de l'être réellement un jour. Il devait penser à la sécurité de Dean avant tout. Le faire passer en priorité. Ne pas se soucier de ce que lui ressentait à cet instant précis. Il devait faire en sorte que la menace disparaisse.

\- Cas, je doute qu'il tente quoi que ce soit avant que la police n'ait lâché l'affaire. Il prendrai un risque en m'approchant maintenant. Il est plus intelligent que ça.

\- Et c'est justement pour ça qu'on doit agir maintenant. On doit absolument profiter de l'avantage qu'on a sur lui avant de le perdre.

Dean sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de se rendre à l'évidence et d'admettre que Castiel avait raison. Il hocha la tête pour le lui faire savoir puis l'embrassa sur le front.

\- On va avoir besoin d'un plan, annonça t-il. Et sans doute d'aide. Je ne suis clairement pas à cent pour cent et tu n'es pas totalement lucide.

\- Sans doute oui. Mais on doit choisir quelqu'un en qui on peut avoir totalement confiance. Gabriel n'agissait peut être pas seul.

C'était une de ses plus grosses craintes. Il était presque sûr que Gabriel avait reçu le soutien de quelqu'un dans cette histoire. Il n'était pas le seul à reprocher à Castiel d'avoir choisi Dean. Il avait d'autres ennemis. Mais il n'avait aucun nom. Cela compliquait grandement les choses. S'il s'adressait à la mauvaise personne, Gabriel serait mis au courant. Et ils perdraient leur avantage sur lui.

\- Je refuse de mêler Sam à cette histoire et Benny refusera de nous aider. Je peux demander à Jo. Elle et Ash sont des gens de confiance. Ils pourraient trouver Gabriel. Charlie aussi en est capable. J'ai confiance en eux trois.

\- Le trouver peut être mais je doute qu'ils soient partant pour couvrir un meurtre.

Si Dean avait confiance en eux alors Castiel allait leur faire confiance aussi. Mais il savait qu'il n'était pas facile d'accepter de renier ainsi tout ce en quoi on croyait. Peu importait qu'ils tiennent énormément à Dean. Leur demander de courir un crime était quelque chose de compliqué.

\- Je n'ai personne d'autre vers qui me tourner. Et toi non plus d'ailleurs. Je sais que tu n'as pas confiance en veux avec qui tu travailles.

\- Je pourrais demander à Balthazar de nous aider.

Il savait que son petit ami avait un passé compliqué avec son nouvel allié. Mais s'il parvenait à passer outre, ils pourraient compter sur lui. Il avait été d'une grande aide jusque là.

\- Tu as réellement confiance en lui ? Demanda le jeune homme après quelques secondes.

\- Il m'a aidé à te chercher. Il a été là à chaque étape.

\- Je sais qu'il t'a appelé depuis l'hôtel pour te dire que j'étais là mais je … je ne suis pas totalement sûr que ses intentions sont bonnes. Juste avant de t'appeler, il me disait qu'il était prêt à m'aider à m'enfuir. Je ne sais pas s'il voulait juste me convaincre de rester avec lui jusqu'à ton arrivée ou s'il était sincère et … tu es vraiment sûr qu'on peut avoir confiance en lui ?

Castiel se redressa sur un coude pour pouvoir regarder Dean dans les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas ce que le jeune homme venait de dire. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Balthazar ne l'avait pas appelé depuis un quelconque hôtel.

\- De quel coup de fil parles-tu ? De quel hôtel ? Je … je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre.

Dean fronça alors les sourcils, visiblement aussi perdu que lui.

\- Juste avant que Gabriel ne me trouve … je me suis arrêté dans une station service pour acheter à manger et quand je suis sorti, Balthazar était là. Il m'a dit que tu l'avais chargé de me retrouver. Il m'a conduit dans un hôtel et il m'a expliqué qu'il était prêt à m'aider à fuir. Je l'ai cru. Mais ensuite, je l'ai entendu te parler au téléphone. Il disait que j'étais avec lui et qu'il ferait en sorte que je reste jusqu'à ce que tu arrives.

Castiel commençait doucement à comprendre et il pouvait sentir la rage monter en lui rapidement. Il n'avait reçu aucun coup de fil de ce type. Balthazar ne lui avait pas dit qu''il avait trouvé Dean. Et ce coup de téléphone coïncidait avec l'arrivée de Gabriel. Ça ne pouvait toutefois pas être vrai. Balthazar l'avait aidé depuis le début. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait s'il travaillait avec son ancien bras droit ?

\- Il ne m'a pas appelé. Il ne m'a pas dit qu'il t'avait trouvé. Ce n'était pas moi qu'il avait au téléphone.

Dean le fixa droit dans les yeux pendant de longues avant de jurer entre ses dents et de laisser retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il en était venu aux mêmes conclusions que Castiel. Ils étaient enfin sur la même longueur d'ondes.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a dit qu'il allait m'appeler ? Demanda alors Castiel.

Dean secoua la tête avant de se masser longuement l'arrête du nez. Cette conversation le fatiguait probablement mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'en arrêter là. Pas quand ils venaient d'obtenir une information capitale qui changeait tout. Il n'y avait plus seulement Gabriel qui était impliqué. Balthazar l'était aussi visiblement. Et cela pouvait signifier que d'autres au sein de l'organisation avaient comploté contre eux. Castiel n'était plus sûr de pouvoir avoir confiance en qui que ce soit d'autre que Dean maintenant.

\- Non, il m'a juste dit qu'il t'aidait à me chercher. Ce qui n'est visiblement pas un mensonge. Quand je lui ai dit que je ne comptais pas revenir, il m'a juré qu'il allait m'aider à disparaître. J'ai été surpris sur le coup. Je lui ai même demandé s'il n'avait pas peur que tu tentes quelque chose contre lui en l'apprenant. Il a alors prétexté être un partisan du libre arbitre. Du droit de chacun de décider de son avenir sans qu'on le contraigne à faire quoi que ce soit dont il n'a pas envie. J'ai cru … j'étais surpris mais j'ai cru qu'il était sincère et que mon discours l'avaient convaincu. Quand je l'ai entendu parler au téléphone, j'ai aussitôt pensé qu'il s'agissait de toi et qu'il m'avait dit tout ça uniquement pour que je reste jusqu'à ton arrivée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il disait exactement ?

Dean prit une seconde pour réfléchir avant de répondre.

\- Que j'étais avec lui et que je me reposais. Qu'il ferait en sorte que je sois toujours là à l'arrive de celui à qui il parlait.

\- Tu as fui en pensant qu'il agissait pour mon compte donc.

\- Oui sans perdre une seconde. J'ai repris ma voiture mais j'avais peur qu'il me suive alors j'ai emprunté une route secondaire et … tu connais la suite. Gabriel a provoqué mon accident et … tu crois que c'était à lui que Balthazar parlait ?

Castiel en était presque sûr à présent. Le timing collait à merveille et cela expliquait parfaitement l'arrivée rapide de Gabriel sur les lieux. Balthazar avait du obtenir la localisation de Dean par Franck et la transmettre à son complice. Il s'était ensuite rendu sur les lieux pour s'assurer que le jeune homme resterait là jusqu'à l'arrivée de Gabriel. Il aurait du y penser avant. Il aurait du s'interroger plus longuement sur la soudaine volonté de balthazar de l'aider à retrouver Dean. Ils n'étaient pas amis. Ils n'avaient même jamais réellement travaillé ensemble. Il n'avait aucune raison de proposer son aide. Castiel aurait du être méfiant. Mais il était seul et désemparé. Il avait voulu croire qu'il existait au moins une personne autour de lui déterminé à lui venir en aide.

\- Lui ou un autre de leurs complices. Le timing colle et … cela explique aussi que Balthazar m'ait proposé son aide quand il n'a jamais caché le fait qu'il ne m'aimait pas beaucoup. Ce plan était trop parfaitement exécuté … trop bien ficelé pour n'être l'œuvre que d'un seul homme. Gabriel est doué mais il a certainement eu besoin d'aide. Et puis, il n'est pas le seul à vouloir m'évincer.

\- Pourquoi balthazar en aurait autant après toi ? Vous vous connaissiez à peine quand on lui a confié la tache de travailler avec moi.

Il y avait des dizaines d'explications aux agissements de Balthazar. Plus il y pensait et plus Castiel réalisait qu'il y avait eu des signes dès le début. Des indices qu'il aurait du remarquer mais qui lui avait échappé.

\- Parce qu'il veut ma place. Parce que Gabriel lui a promis quelque chose en échange de son aide ou juste parce qu'il me déteste. Tout est possible. Une chose est sûre, j'aurais du le voir venir avant. J'aurais du me méfier bien plus tôt.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda alors Dean qui ne semblait pas avoir une vision globale des choses pour le moment.

Castiel pouvait comprendre que ce n'était pas facile pour lui de réfléchir à tout ça. D'abord parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de se méfier de tout et de tout le monde. Et aussi et surtout parce qu'il était encore sous l'effet des médicaments. Il n'avait pas les idées claires. Mais il était intelligent. Il comprendrait rapidement et ferait le lien.

\- Quand on prend le temps de repenser à tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que balthazar travaille avec toi, tout devient évident. Il y a d'abord le fait qu'il ait cherché à te séduire alors qu'il savait parfaitement que nous étions ensemble. Il n'aurait jamais tenté de le faire s'il n'avait pas voulu nous séparer. Je suis persuadé que c'est Gabriel qui le lui a demandé. Et après votre baiser, il a tout raconté à Gabriel. Quand il me l'a dit, il a parlé d'une source anonyme et je ne me suis pas posé plus de questions. J'aurais du. Il ne le tenait pas de toi et le seul autre à être au courant était Balthazar. Ils pensaient sans doute que cela suffirait à me pousser à rompre. Quand ils ont compris qu'il me fallait plus, ils ont tenté autre chose. Jusqu'à t'enlever. Gabriel avait toutefois besoin d'être sûr que je ne te trouvais pas. Balthazar était probablement chargé de te localiser et de s'assurer que je ne puisse pas te retrouver de mon côté. C'est logique.

\- Il t'a proposé son aide juste pour te contrôler alors ?

\- Exactement.

Dean soupira alors longuement, visiblement furieux. Castiel l'était tout autant que lui. Mais s'il mettait sa colère de côté, il réalisait alors qu'il s'agissait là d'une bonne chose. Il ne savait pas où Gabriel se cachait mais il pouvait joindre Balthazar facilement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Demanda le jeune homme après quelques secondes.

\- On va se servir de balthazar pour trouver Gabriel. Je vais l'appeler pour lui demander de m'aider à le coincer et lui demander de venir nous voir pour en discuter. Quand il sera là, on le forcera à tout nous dire.

\- On le torturera, souffla Dean.

\- Si c'est nécessaire.

Le jeune homme hocha al tête. Il ne semblait pas totalement opposé à l'idée. Il était de toute évidence déterminé à coincer Gabriel. Même si cela impliquait d'en arriver jusqu'à torturer Balthazar pour le forcer à parler. Ce qui serait probablement le cas. Il refuserait de trahir son associé sans y être contraint.

\- c'est fatigant à la longue, jeta alors Dean.

Castiel fronça les sourcils en étudiant son visage. Il semblait effectivement épuisé mais il était presque sûr qu'il ne parlait pas de sa fatigué physique. Le jeune homme enchaîna après quelques secondes.

\- Tu ne peux avoir confiance en personne. N'importe qui peut te trahir et … je me demande comment tu as pu évoluer dans ce milieu toutes ces années sans perdre complètement les pédales. Ça doit être épuisant de devoir se méfier de tout le monde constamment.

\- J'ai confiance en toi et c'est la seule chose dont j'ai besoin.

\- Et pourtant je t'ai trahi moi aussi … deux fois. Je m'en veux tellement.

\- C'est différent. Et c'est du passé. Je sais que tu ne recommenceras pas.

Dean acquiesça alors. Il aurai probablement besoin de temps pour oublier sa culpabilité et accepter l'idée que Castiel lui ait pardonné.

\- Je ne vais pas te dire que cette nouvelle me ravit parce que j'aurais aimé avoir au moins un allié parmi mes associés mais le fait que Balthazar soit impliqué est finalement une chance. Il vous nous permettre de retrouver Gabriel. S'il avait agi seul, il aurait été bien plus difficile pour nous de mettre la main sur lui.

\- Sans doute, concéda Dean à contre cœur.

Castiel l'embrassa alors sur la joue avant de lui sourire.

\- On est plus fort qu'eux. Et maintenant qu'on sait, on a un avantage qu'ils ne soupçonnent pas.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'être plus forts qu'eux. Si ça avait été le cas, on en serait pas là.

Castiel était fatigué d'entendre son petit ami se rabaisser de la sorte. Il savait toutefois que ses mots n'avaient aucun effet quand il était dans cet état. Il choisit donc de ne pas le contredire et l'embrassa rapidement sur la bouche à la place. Dean le laissa faire et ouvrit la bouche sans protester quand Castiel vint presser sa langue contre ses lèvres. Il ne cherchait pas à obtenir plus. Il ne voyait pas ce baiser comme le prélude à autre chose. Dean, en revanche, semblait avoir une autre idée en tête. Il se tourna sur le côté et attrapa le bras de Castiel pour le forcer à poser sa main sur son ventre, juste au dessus de l'élastique de son boxer.

\- Dean, ce ne serait pas raisonnable, protesta Castiel en reculant le visage.

Il en avait tout autant envie que le jeune homme. Mais il était certainement plus lucide que lui. Il savait qu'il était fortement déconseillé de faire quoi que ce soit de fatigant quand son petit ami était encore en convalescence. Il était toutefois difficile de lui dire « non » quand il était à moitié nu et qu'il semblait en avoir vraiment envie. Il pouvait sentir le sexe de Dean durcir doucement contre sa jambe et il rêvait de glisser sa main sous son boxer pour le saisir entre ses doigts et le masturber lentement.

\- L'ocytocine est un puissant anti douleur et il est parfaitement naturel. Bien préférable aux saloperies que les médecins m'ont donné et qui m'embrouillent l'esprit.

Castiel ne put que sourire face à la logique de son petit ami. C'était une excuse ridicule mais qui avait toutefois ses mérites.

\- Tu crois donc qu'un orgasme maintenant t'éviterait de souffrir ?

\- Je crois qu'un orgasme est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin pour oublier tout le reste.

\- Dean, j'en ai envie crois-moi. Mais tu es en convalescence et je ne suis pas sûr que le sexe soit une bonne chose dans ton état. Meg m'a répété une dizaine de fois avant ton retour que je ne devais surtout pas t'inciter à faire quoi que ce soit de physiquement fatigant.

\- Meg devrait se mêler de ce qui la regarde si tu veux mon avis. Elle n'est pas médecin.

\- Peut être mais ça n'en est pas moins vrai. Je ne veux surtout pas te faire mal. Ou aggraver les choses.

Dean sourit alors. Il ne semblait pas décourage ou prêt à lâcher l'affaire pour si peu. Il était extrêmement têtu quad il voulait vraiment quelque chose. Et de toute évidence, ce qu'il voulait vraiment pour le moment était que Castiel cède.

\- Je ne suis effectivement pas en état de faire des acrobaties. Ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que je ne peux rien faire du tout. Il suffit qu'on se montre prudent. Que je reste allongé et immobile.

Castiel avait de plus en plus de mal à trouver des excuses. Ou une bonne raison de de ne pas donner à Dean ce qu'il voulait.

\- Et tu ne m'incites pas à faire quoi que ce soit puisque c'est mon idée. Meg ne pourra pas te reprocher quoi que ce soit.

\- Ta logique est sans faille, concéda Castiel.

Le sourire de Dean s'élargit un peu plus. Il savait qu'il avait gagné. C'était de toute façon une bataille perdue d'avance pour Castiel. Il était parfaitement incapable de dire « non » à son petit ami. La situation n'était pas idéale mais ils avait été séparés longtemps et ils avaient besoin de se connecter à nouveau l'un à l'autre.

\- Allonge toi sur le dos et ne bouge pas, souffla alors Castiel.

Dean fit aussitôt ce qu'il lui demandait. Castiel se colla contre son flanc mais choisit de ne pas s'installer sur lui pour ne pas exercer la moindre pression sur ses hématomes. Il l'embrassa ensuite à nouveau sur la bouche puis glissa sa main sous l'élastique de son boxer. Il saisit son sexe entre ses doigts et commença à le masturber doucement. Dean laissa échapper un gémissement contre ses lèvres et Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il aimait avoir autant d'effets sur le jeune homme. Il aimait savoir combien il avait besoin de sentir sa main sur sa peau. Combien il en avait envie. Cela boostait son ego et effaçait tous les doutes qu'il avait parfois.

\- Cas, souffla le jeune homme en bougeant doucement les hanches.

\- Je suis là. Je vais te donner ce dont tu as besoin.

Castiel se redressa alors puis s'installa entre les jambes du jeune homme. Il lui retira son boxer et le jeta par dessus son épaule sans se soucier de l'endroit où il atterrissait. Il leva ensuite les yeux sur Dean. Il avait la lèvre inférieure emprisonnée entre ses dents et les joues sensiblement rouges. Il était parfait, comme toujours. Castiel se baissa alors et prit son sexe entre ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent. Mais il savait combien Dean l'aimait. Il voulait lui procurer le maximum de plaisir. Il voulait tout lui donner.

Il prit quelques secondes pour s'habituer à sentir son petit ami presser contre sa langue, envahir doucement sa gorge et il se força à respirer par le nez pour se faciliter la tâche. Dean tenait sa promesse et ne bougeait pas. Mais il était évident que cela lui demandait des efforts. Il avait envie d'accompagner les mouvements de sa bouche. Castiel posa une main sur son ventre pour l'en empêcher puis glissa sa main libre entre ses cuisses. Quand son doigt pressa contre le muscles cachés entre ses fesses, Dean laissa échapper un cri puis un nouveau long gémissement. Castiel se sentit alors pousser des ailes. Il accéléra le rythme de sa bouche, pressa sa langue contre le sexe de Dean et laissa le bout de son doigt pénétrer légèrement en lui. Ils n'avaient pas de lubrifiant. Il était donc hors de question d'aller plus loin. Mais cela sembla suffire au jeune homme. Après quelques minutes, il posa sa main droite sur le crâne de Castiel.

\- Je vais jouir, souffla t-il.

Castiel ne relâcha pas son sexe. Il gémit pour lui faire savoir qu'il pouvait lâcher prise. Ce que le jeune homme fit quelques secondes plus tard. Il laissa échapper un dernier cri avant de se répandre dans la bouches de Castiel. Si ce dernier n'avait jusque là jamais aimé qu'on jouisse ainsi dans sa bouche, c'était différent avec Dean. Son goût unique était devenue comme une drogue pour lui. Il était accroc. Il ne laissa donc échapper aucune goutte et avala tout ce que Dean lui donnait. Quand il relâcha finalement le sexe de son petit ami et le regarda dans les yeux, le jeune homme semblait totalement satisfait. Il souriait bêtement. Son front était couvert de sueur. Il avait les yeux vrillants et les pupilles dilatées. Ses joues étaient toujours rouges. Et il respirait de façon rapide et saccadée.

\- Tu es incroyable, lança t-il alors.

Castiel n'estimait pas avoir quoi que ce soit d'extraordinaire mais il ne contesta pas le compliment pour autant. Il sourit à son petit ami à la place puis se réinstalla à côté de lui. Il l'embrassa sur la bouche, satisfait que Dean ne refuse pas ce baiser après ce qu'il avait fait quelques secondes plus tôt. Bien des hommes n'aimaient pas l'idée de sentir leur propre goût dans la bouche de leur partenaire. Dean, lui, semblait adorer ça. Castiel l'embrassa donc avec ferveur pendant quelques secondes. Son érection pressait douloureusement contre le tissu de son caleçon mais il n'avait pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit pour y remédier. Il n'était pas question de lui pour le moment. Dean était le seul qui comptait.

\- Tu veux que je m'occupe de ça, souffla toutefois son petit ami en posant sa main contre son entrejambe.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Il secoua néanmoins la tête ensuite.

\- Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire.

\- Et si j'en ai envie ?

\- Dean, on a déjà …

\- Tais toi et laisse moi faire.

Castiel sourit alors, amusé. Il était rare que Dean lui donne des ordres quand ils faisaient l'amour. Il était plutôt du genre à les suivre. A se soumettre. Mais il lui arrivait quand il estimait que Castiel avait tort, d'exiger qu'il fasse ce qu'il lui demandait. Et il obtenait gain de cause à chaque fois.

Castiel s'allongea sur le dos sans protester et laissa Dean poser sa main sur son torse. Il le laissa la glisser doucement le long de son sternum puis contourner son nombril et s'introduire enfin sous l'élastique de son caleçon. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir entièrement quand les doigts du jeune homme se refermèrent autour de son sexe. Cela faisait un moment maintenant qu'il ne l'avait plus touché. Castiel avait cru que cela n'arriverait plus. Cela rendait ce simple contact plus fort encore qu'il ne l'aurait été si la situation avait été différente.

Dean ne perdit pas une seconde et le masturba rapidement. Castiel était déjà proche de l'orgasme et le simple fait de sentir les doigts de son petit ami sur sa peau aurait pu suffire à le faire jouir. Il pouvait également sentir que le jeune homme était épuisé. Son orgasme l'avait vidé du peu d'énergie qu'il avait et il ne tarderait pas à s'endormir. Le fait qu'il insiste pour procurer du plaisir à Castiel malgré sa fatigue était incroyable. Une preuve de plus de sa générosité et de l'amour qu'il avait pour lui. Ce fut sans doute ce qui précipita Castiel vers son orgasme.

Il poussa un cri en jouissant. Dean le masturba jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne trop sensible puis relâcha finalement son sexe. Il porta ensuite sa main à sa bouche et la nettoya lentement du bout de la langue. Castiel le regarda faire fasciné. Son cœur battait trop fort et trop vite mais il s'en fichait. S'il devait mourir d'une crise cardiaque à cet instant précis, il l'accepterait.

\- Ça m'avait manqué, murmura Dean en laissant retomber sa main sur le matelas.

\- Quoi ? Le goût de mon sperme ?

Dean éclata de rire en l'entendant puis secoua doucement la tête.

\- Non ou du moins oui mais pas seulement … la proximité … l'intimité … te sentir contre moi. Ça m'avait manqué.

\- Ça m'avait manqué à moi aussi.

Dean sourit alors. Il semblait avoir du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Castiel savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à s'endormir. Il n'avait pas l'intention de l'en empêcher. Il avait besoin de se reposer. Ils pourraient commencer à parler de leur plan à son réveil. Le plus important pour le moment était qu'il retrouve des forces.

\- Tu devrais te reposer, lança t-il.

Dean hocha la tête. Il n'avait même pas la force de protester.

\- Tu veux un cachet avant de dormir ?

\- Non, ça va aller pour le moment. J'ai juste besoin de toi. Promets moi de rester à côté de moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

\- Je ne bougerais pas. Et je serais toujours là ton réveil. Je te le promets.

Dean sourit alors, visiblement soulagé. Il ferma les yeux pour de bon et quelques secondes plus tard, il dormait. Castiel le regarda faire pendant un moment, toujours autant fasciné par son visage. Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant chez le jeune homme quand il dormait. Castiel ne se lassait pas de le regarder.

Il n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps il resta ainsi à observer son petit ami. Le temps n'avait guère d'importance quand il était avec Dean. Il savait qu'il devrait très vite se remettre en selle et se soucier de Gabriel et de Balthazar. Mais pour le moment, il ne voulait penser qu'à Dean. C'était la personne la plus importante. Le reste pouvait bien attendre quelques heures.

Il fut surpris quand il sentit le sommeil s'emparer de lui finalement. Il n'avait pas eu la sensation d'être vraiment fatigué jusque là. Mais le stress de ces dernières semaines semblait se manifester maintenant qu'il n'avait plus aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour son petit ami. Il choisit de ne pas lutter contre. Il avait tout intérêt à profiter du sommeil du jeune homme pour se reposer aussi à son tour. Une fois son énergie totalement retrouvée, il pourrait réfléchir à un plan. Songer aussi à la suite. A ce qu'il ferait de sa vie un fois Balthazar et Gabriel éliminés. A la façon dont il allait tenter de convaincre Sam qu'il était fait pour Dean et qu'il ne devait surtout pas tenter de s'immiscer entre eux. Il y avait beaucoup de paramètres à prendre en compte. Beaucoup d'éléments à analyser. Et d'importantes décisions à prendre. Mais l'essentiel était établi. Le principal était mis au clair. Il était optimiste. Et rempli d'espoir. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait vécu souvent dans sa vie. C'était un sentiment étrange mais particulièrement agréable. Et ce fut lui qu accompagna Castiel quand le sommeil s'empara de lui pour de bon.


	33. Face à face

**Bonjour à tout le monde**

 **Désolée pour nouveau retard mais en ce moment, je n'ai plus une seconde à moi entre le travail et mes soucis personnels (rien de grave, juste une amie qui vient d'avoir un bébé et quelques complications).**

 **Merci à vous pour votre compréhension et merci de ne pas m'abandonner malgré mes retards répétés.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **PS : ce chapitre fait le lien avec le premier et vous retrouverez donc à la fin les mêmes dialogues que ceux lus au tout début !**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Wrong side of heaven de Five Finger Death Punch**

 **Chapitre 33 : Face à face**

 _« Celui qui combat peut perdre, mais celui qui ne combat pas a déjà perdu. »_

 _Bertolt Brecht_

Il ne leur avait finalement fallu que quelques jours pour mettre un plan sur pied. L'implication de Balthazar leur avait considérablement facilité la tâche comme Castiel l'avait compris dès le début. Il était la faille à exploiter et leur meilleur moyen de trouver Gabriel sans avoir à impliquer qui que ce soit d'autre dans leur histoire.

Parce que Castiel refusait catégoriquement que Dean participe sans être totalement remis, ils durent tout de même attendre avant de passer à l'action. Le jeune homme ne souffrait plus des coups reçus et des coupures infligés par Gabriel. La seule douleur persistante restait celle dans sa main gauche. Heureusement pour lui, il était droitier et n'était que moyennement handicapé dans son quotidien.

Il avait beau affirmer qu'il allait bien, Castiel savait qu'il cherchait avant tout à le rassurer et à accélérer le processus. Il en avait assez d'attendre. Il avait besoin de se venger et de pouvoir enfin passer à autre chose. Castiel pouvait le comprendre. Mais il refusait de précipiter les choses et de mettre son petit ami en danger. Il le força donc à patienter quelques jours de plus.

Ils les passèrent dans la même chambre, le plus souvent allongés côte à côte dans le lit, la télévision allumée pour tenter de les distraire. Ils ne parlaient que peu. Ils n'en avaient pas vraiment besoin. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas réellement se fier à ce que le jeune homme disait, Castiel passait tout son temps à l'observer et à scruter le moindre de ses mouvements. Il voulait se faire sa propre idée de son état. Il était prêt à le conduire à l'hôpital si toutefois il avait le moindre doute sur son rétablissement.

Dean avait appelé Sam à plusieurs reprises pour lui donner des nouvelles. Comme avec Castiel, il cherchait à minimiser la douleur pour ne pas trop l'inquiéter. Il lui avait également juré à plusieurs reprises qu'il viendrait bientôt le voir. Que ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours avant que tout soit fini. Il ne parla pas de Balthazar et n'évoqua pas leur plan non plus. Castiel en fut soulagé.

Quand il jugea enfin son petit ami suffisamment remis pour l'aider, il contacta Balthazar depuis son portable. Il lui expliqua alors qu'il était à présent sûr de l'implication de Gabriel et qu'il comptait le tuer de ses propres mains. Il lui demanda ensuite son aide pour localiser son ancien bras droit. Comme il s'y était attendu, Balthazar accepta aussitôt de lui prêter main forte. Il prétexta vouloir contacter Franck pour obtenir des infos et avoir d'autres personnes de confiance sous la main. Castiel le laissa faire malgré la colère et le sentiment de trahison qui l'envahissaient. Il devait absolument jouer le jeu et rester dans son rôle. Il avait besoin que Balthazar ne se doute de rien. Dean dut sentir son malaise puisqu'il posa la main sur sa cuisse dès le début de la conversation et ne la lâcha que lorsque Castiel eut enfin raccroché. Son soutien était d'une grande aide. Castiel se sentait plus fort avec la certitude qu'il pouvait totalement compter sur Dean pour garder les idées claires.

Il donna rendez vous à Balthazar pour le lendemain en fin de journée dans un entrepôt à la sortie de la ville. Il n'avait pas choisi cet endroit par hasard. Il servait à l'organisation pour tous leurs rendez vous importants. Il était suffisamment isolé pour que la police ne les surprenne pas. Il y avait des caméras de surveillance pour veiller à ce que personne ne cherche à s'y introduire pour les prendre par surprise. Dean confia à Charlie la tâche de surveiller que Balthazar venait bien seul. Elle était la seule à être au courant de leur plan et si le jeune homme n'avait pas été enthousiaste à l'idée de l'impliquer, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix. Castiel refusait de faire confiance à Franck puisqu'il ne pouvait pas être sûr qu'il ne travaillait pas pour Gabriel aussi. Et ils ne connaissaient personne d'autre capable de détourner les images de surveillance de sorte à ce qu'elles ne parviennent jamais à Crowley.

Le plan était simple. Faire venir Balthazar. S'assurer qu'il était seul. Puis le neutraliser et l'interroger. Ils le prendraient par surprise. Castiel était plutôt confiant.

Il avait enfin la sensation de reprendre les choses en mains et d'avoir le contrôle à nouveau sur la situation. Durant l'absence de Dean, il s'était senti impuissant et frustré. Il ne réussissait pas à réfléchir et à trouver des solutions à ses problèmes. Mais maintenant que le jeune homme était de nouveau à ses côtés, il avait l'esprit clair et la certitude qu'il était de taille à obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Ils choisirent d'arriver à l'entrepôt une heure avant Balthazar pour se préparer. Ils avaient pris leurs armes et fait un tour de l'endroit pour vérifier que tout était en place et qu'il n'y avait rien de suspect. Charlie leur confirma que personne n'était venu avant eux et que tout semblait en ordre.

Ils passèrent les dernières minutes avant l'arrivée de Balthazar à s'embrasser. Castiel ne voyait pas l'intérêt de repasser le plan en revue ou de discuter à nouveau de ce qu'ils feraient. La seule chose dont il avait besoin était de son petit ami. D'un contact avec lui pour prendre des forces. Et leurs baisers lui donnaient l'énergie suffisante pour faire face à n'importe quoi ou n'importe qui.

Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsqu'il entendirent le moteur d'une voiture à l'extérieur. Charlie les informa alors que Balthazar était là et qu'il était effectivement seul. Il n'avait donc aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait. Leur plan avait fonctionné à merveille jusque là. Ils devaient juste faire en sorte que cela continue jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient obtenus les informations dont ils avaient besoin.

Castiel fit asseoir Dean et resta debout à ses côtés. Il regarda Balthazar franchir la porte en face d'eux, les mains dans les poches et un large sourire sur les lèvres. Il semblait confiant et calme. Castiel lui fit signe d'approcher. Les yeux de Balthazar se posèrent alors aussitôt sur Dean. Il lui adressa un petit signe de la tête.

\- Content de voir que tu vas mieux, lança t-il alors.

Castiel détestait l'idée qu'il puisse s'adresser à son petit ami après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il dut se raccrocher à la certitude qu'il aurait l'opportunité de le faire souffrir ensuite pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge immédiatement et risquer de mettre leur plan en péril. Une nouvelle fois, Dean dut sentir son malaise puisqu'il lui saisit la main pour la serrer dans la sienne.

\- Et content de voir que tout semble aller mieux entre vous aussi. J'avais un peu peur que cette histoire ne vous sépare pour de bon, ajouta Balthazar en observant leurs mains jointes.

\- Il nous en faudra plus pour nous séparer, répliqua Dean.

Castiel baissa les yeux sur lui une seconde. Il semblait déterminé et calme. Bien plus détendu que Castiel ne l'était. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être fier de lui. Ça ne devait pas être simple de faire face à un homme responsable de tout ce qu'il avait subi et de faire mine que rien ne clochait.

\- Assieds toi. On a des choses à se dire, lança finalement Castiel en reportant son attention sur Balthazar.

Ce dernier prit alors place sur la seule autre chaise disponible en face de Dean. Il croisa ses jambes et posa ses mains jointes sur ses cuisses.

\- Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de Franck ? Demanda alors Castiel.

Balthazar secoua la tête.

\- Il ne m'a pas rappelé pour le moment mais il est sur le coup. Si quelqu'un peut trouver Gabriel, c'est lui. Mais ça risque de prendre un peu de temps. Il est suffisamment intelligent pour effacer toute trace de son passage.

Castiel fit mine d'être déçu de l'entendre. Il secoua ensuite doucement sa main pour que Dean la lâche puis fit quelques pas en direction de Balthazar. Ils s'étaient entendus pour tenter de le faire parler avant de le neutraliser pour l'interroger de façon plus brutale. Castiel doutait de réussir à le pousser à se se trahir sans avoir recours à la force mais il aimait l'idée de jouer un peu avec lui. Comme un prédateur avec sa proie avant de porter le coup fatal.

\- Est-ce que tu as envoyé quelqu'un là où il détenait Dean ?

\- C'est la première chose que j'ai faite. Mais ils n'ont rien trouvé d'intéressant. Il n'y avait aucune trace de lui. Juste un peu de sang.

Castiel avait voulu s'y rendre lui même mais Dean l'en avait rapidement dissuadé. C'était sans doute préférable. Voir le sang de son petit ami l'aurait très certainement rendu fou de rage et incapable de réfléchir. Il avait déjà du mal à regarder sa main gauche sans céder complètement à la colère.

\- Plus je pense à ce qui s'est passé et plus je me demande comment Gabriel a réussi à le retrouver. Il nous a fallu l'aide de Franck et de Charlie pour le localiser et pourtant … pourtant lui a su mettre la main sur lui en seulement quelques heures.

Balthazar ne le suivait pas des yeux. Il regardait Dean fixement. Observait sa main blessée avec un intérêt perturbant. Castiel avait envie de lui arracher les yeux pour l'en empêcher. Il le ferait peut être plus tard. Il avait envie de l'entendre crier de douleur. Supplier qu'il le tue. Comme Dean l'avait fait quand Gabriel lui coupait le doigt.

\- On en a beaucoup parlé Dean et moi. Il ne se souvient de rien après l'accident et avant son réveil dans cette cabane. Gabriel était seul avec lui. Il n'a pas parlé d'un complice. Il n'a pas dit grand chose d'intéressant. Et je suis pourtant sûr qu'il n'a pas agi seul.

Il en disait probablement trop. Balthazar n'était pas stupide. Il finirait par comprendre qu'ils avaient discuté de sa présence dans l'hôtel et à la station service. De ce qu'il avait dit à Dean pour le convaincre de rester. De sa fuite ensuite. Mais il ne pouvait pas être sûr que le jeune homme avait entendu qu'il parlait avec Gabriel au téléphone. Ou que ses souvenirs n'étaient pas clairs.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me faire dire Castiel ? Demanda alors Balthazar.

\- Je ne cherche pas à te faire dire quoi que ce soit. Je réfléchis juste à voix haute.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide tu sais. Je me doute qu'il t'a parlé de notre petite entrevue juste avant son accident.

Castiel s'immobilisa alors dans son dos et jeta un coup d'œil à Dean. Le jeune homme regardait Balthazar avec calme. Il ne laissa rien transparaitre. Pour quiconque ne le connaissait pas aussi bien que Castiel, il était impossible de deviner ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis.

\- Il l'a évoqué oui. Il m'a dit que tu l'avais retrouvé et que tu l'avais conduit dans une chambre d'hôtel pour lui proposer ton aide dans son petit projet d'évasion.

\- Il t'a sans doute aussi dit qu'il a pris la fuite quand j'étais dans la salle de bains.

\- Il a pris peur. Il ne te croyait pas. Il était convaincu que tu allais m'appeler. Mais il n'avait aucune raison de s'en faire n'est ce pas Balthazar ? Parce que tu ne m'as rien dit. Tu ne m'as pas parlé de votre rencontre.

Castiel avait les mains appuyées sur le dossier de la chaise que son ancien camarade occupait. Il était prêt à le saisir par le cou si nécessaire. Il ne comptait pas le laisser lui échapper. Il était toutefois déstabilisé par le calme de Balthazar. Par son apparente décontraction. Il devait sentir que quelque chose clochait mais il ne tentait rien. Il semblait sûr que rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

\- Je ne t'ai rien dit parce que j'étais persuadé que tu en tirerais les mauvaises conclusions. Et je ne lui ai pas menti. Je voulais vraiment l'aider à te fuir. Je n'aime pas l'idée de forcer quelqu'un à rester avec quelqu'un qu'il n'aime plus.

\- Je ne t'ai pas dit que je ne l'aimais plus.

\- Non mais c'est ce que je pensais. Et j'avais vraiment envie de t'aider. Bien sûr, je réalise à présent que je faisais fausse route et je m'en excuse.

Castiel secoua la tête avant de poser ses mains sur les épaules de Balthazar. Il les serra une seconde en souriant.

\- Avec qui étais-tu au téléphone avant que Dean ne s'échappe ? Je sais que ce n'était pas avec moi.

\- J'ai appelé un ami pour qu'il m'aide à conduire Dean là où tu ne pourrais pas le retrouver. Je suis désolé qu'il ait pu croire que je cherchais à le dénoncer. Je peux vous garantir que mes intentions étaient bonnes.

\- Tu n'appelais donc pas Gabriel ? Tu n'étais pas là pour garder Dean à l'œil jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive pour le récupérer ? Le fait qu'il soit là seulement quelques minutes plus tard est une simple coïncidence ?

\- Mon téléphone était peut être sur écoute. Ou il m'a fait suivre. Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas dans sa tête.

Castiel en avait assez des mensonges. Il était évident que Balthazar ne dirait rien sans y être contraint. Il était temps qu'ils passent à l'action. Un petit coup d'œil à Dean lui confirma que son petit ami pensait la même chose. Castiel relâcha alors une des épaules de Balthazar pour saisir le couteau qu'il avait accroché à sa ceinture. Il venait tout juste de poser ses doigts contre quand Balthazar reprit la parole.

\- Si tu comptes me tuer Castiel, je dois te prévenir tout de suite. Ton petit ami sera le deuxième à mourir.

\- Ah oui et par quel miracle réussirais tu à le tuer ?

\- Je ne le tuerais pas moi même. Mais les hommes qui m'accompagnent n'hésiteront pas.

\- On sait que tu es venu seul.

\- En es tu vraiment sûr ? Est-ce que tu es prêt à parier la vie de Dean dans cette histoire ?

Castiel fronça alors les sourcils. Il avait confiance en Charlie parce que son petit ami était sûr qu'elle était de leur côté. Elle ne travaillait pas avec Balthazar. Mais lui avait Franck de son côté. Et il était possible qu'il ait réussi à trafiquer les caméras de surveillance pour duper la jeune femme. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Dean et vit que ce dernier avait sorti son téléphone et composé le numéro de Charlie sans attendre son feu vert. De toute évidence, il prenait les menaces de Balthazar au sérieux.

\- Charlie ? Tu peux me confirmer qu'on est toujours seuls ?

Castiel avait toujours la main posée sur son couteau mais il choisit de ne pas le sortir avant d'avoir la certitude que Dean ne serait pas tué aussitôt. Il ne voulait pas prendre le moindre risque. Pas quand il était question de la vie de l'homme qu'il aimait.

\- Il dit vrai. Les images des caméras tournent en boucle. On ne peut pas savoir qui se trouve à l'extérieur, confirma Dean en raccrochant.

Castiel sentit alors la colère monter en lui. Il aurait du se montrer plus prudent. Il aurait du demander l'aide des rares personnes au sein de l'organisation qui lui restaient fidèle. Ils n'auraient pas du venir seuls. Il avait été trop sûr de lui. Trop prétentieux. Il avais sous estimé Balthazar et il le payait au prix fort maintenant.

Devant lui, son ancien camarade se mit à rire pendant quelques secondes avant de se lever de sa chaise et d'épousseter inutilement son pantalon.

\- Je vais vous faire une proposition et je vous conseille vivement d'y réfléchir avant de me donner votre réponse.

Castiel se savait pris au piège. Il était également convaincu que la proposition de Balthazar n'allait pas lui plaire. Mais il allait devoir l'écouter.

\- Castiel, tu vas me donner ton arme. C'est toi que nous voulons. Dean n'était notre cible que pour t'atteindre et te détruire. Ça n'a pas marché de toute évidence. Nous avons donc décidé de procéder autrement. Je veux bien le laisser partir si tu me garantis que tu ne chercheras pas à te défendre. Reste avec moi et laisse toi faire. Dean pourra alors vivre.

Castiel sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Ce que Balthazar lui proposait était simple. Se faire tuer contre la garantie que Dean s'en sorte vivant. Il ne pouvait pas être sûr que son ancien camarade tiendrait sa promesse. Mais il ne pouvait pas refuser. Il devait juste espérer que Balthazar disait vrai et que Dean ne l'intéressait pas vraiment.

\- Va te faire foutre. Si tu crois qu'on va accepter ta proposition, tu es plus stupide que je le croyais, jeta Dean en se levant à son tour.

Castiel n'était pas surpris d'entendre son petit ami protester. A sa place, il en aurait fait de même. Mais il était évident qu'il se laissait submerger par ses émotions. Il réagissait ainsi parce qu'il refusait d'abandonner Castiel. Il préférait mourir que de le laisser entre les mains de Balthazar. Castiel, de son côté, se fichait de mourir si cela pouvait lui garantir que Dean vivrait. Ils étaient dans une impasse.

\- J'accepte, lança t-il alors.

\- Non Cas. Je ne te laisserais pas faire.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix. Je vais mourir quoi qu'il arrive. Ils ne me laisseront pas vivre. Mais tu as une chance toi. Pense à Sam. Pense à ta famille. Tu dois le faire pour eux.

Il savait qu'évoquer ainsi la famille du jeune homme était un coup bas. Mais il ne voyait pas d'autre moyen de le convaincre. Il avait besoin qu'il parte. Besoin qu'il survive à tout ça. Ainsi sa mort aurait un sens. Il partirait soulagé.

\- Je ne peux pas te perdre, insista Dean.

\- Tu me perdras quoi qu'il arrive. Mais si tu pars maintenant, ta famille aura une chance de te revoir. Je refuse que tu meurs par ma faute. J'ai promis à ton frère de faire en sorte que tu vives. Ne me pousse pas à manquer à cette promesse.

Castiel a raison Dean. Il serait stupide de refuser. Je te donne une chance unique de vivre.

Dean ne semblait toujours pas convaincu mais Castiel savait qu'il finirait par accepter. Il refusait d'abandonner son frère. Il s'en voudrait probablement toute sa vie et il finirait peut être même par détester Castiel. Mais au moins, il aurait une chance de se reconstruire. Une chance de vivre et d'être heureux.

\- Fuis maintenant et ne te retourne pas, ordonna t-il alors.

Dean le regarda une seconde dans les yeux avant d'hocher la tête. Il pleurait et Castiel sentit son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine. Ils auraient pu éviter tout cela. Ils auraient du se montrer plus intelligent et se méfier de Balthazar. Ils ne pouvaient s'en prendre qu'à eux mêmes.

\- Non, souffla alors le jeune homme.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel ne fut pas sûr qu'il avait entendu correctement. Il ouvrit toutefois la bouche pour ordonner à nouveau à son petit ami de partir mais il fut coupé dans son élan quand il le vit sortir son arme et la brandir en direction de balthazar.

\- Non, j'en ai assez de me laisser faire. Cette fois, je vais me battre, jeta t-il, prêt à tirer.

Castiel sentit la panique le gagner. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il hésitait entre l'idée de se jeter sur Balthazar pour l'empêcher de tenter quoi que ce soit contre Dean et celle de plaquer le jeune homme au sol pour lui faire entendre raison et le forcer à arrêter ses bêtises. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de se décider. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, un coup de feu retentit et il ferma les yeux, surpris. Il entendit un cri puis le bruit d'un corps qui tombait au sol. Quand il rouvrit finalement les yeux, il vit que son petit ami était blessé à l'épaule. Il était toutefois déjà en train de tenter de se relever.

\- Désolé mais ma proposition ne tient plus, déclara Balthazar avant de sortir son arme à son tour.

Castiel n'hésita cette fois pas et se jeta aussitôt sur lui, convaincu qu'il allait achever son petit ami. Il parvint à le faire chuter sur le coté, l'éloignant ainsi de Dean. Un nouveau coup de feu retentit autour de lui.

\- Cas, cria Dean proche de lui.

Castiel était trop occupé à tenter de garder Balthazar au sol pour le regarder.

\- Fuis et ne te retourne pas, ordonna t-il une seconde fois.

\- Mais je … protesta Dean.

\- Maintenant !

Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit son petit ami s'éloigner de lui en courant. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le suivre pour s'assurer qu'il s'en tirerait vivant mais il devait absolument maîtriser Balthazar avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et ce n'était pas facile quand son adversaire se débattait violemment au sol pour tenter de lui échapper.

Castiel s'était déjà battu par le passé. Durant son adolescence, il s'amusait à provoquer les enfants plus âgés de son quartier pour se mesurer à eux et leur coller une raclée. Il ne le faisait jamais à l'école pour ne surtout pas éveiller les soupçons de ses parents. A l'université, il s'était battu contre d'autres dealers jaloux. C'était l'époque où il était seul et où personne ne le protégeait. Puis Crowley l'avait pris sous son aile et Castiel n'avait plus jamais fait face à ses ennemis seuls. Il avait eu des collègues puis des hommes de main. Il ne s'était plus vraiment battu depuis une dizaine d'année. Il se savait en mesure de le faire. Mais il était rouillé. Et Balthazar le savait. Il réussit à le faire basculer sur le côté à son tour et à abattre son poing dans son visage. Castiel sentit son nez se briser sous l'impact. Il laissa échapper un cri de douleur mais le coup eut heureusement pour lui le mérite de lui redonner de l'énergie. Il se débattit jusqu'à inverser la situation une nouvelle fois. Quand il fut au dessus de Balthazar, il le frappa à son tour à plusieurs reprises. Il reçut un coup dans les côtes mais ne se laissa pas déstabiliser. Il referma ses mains autour du cou de son adversaire et commença à serrer. Il aurait préférer pouvoir prendre son temps et faire souffrir Balthazar. Il voulait lui faire payer son implication dans les tortures de Dean. Mais son petit ami était seul dehors et au moins un homme de Balthazar devait probablement déjà le poursuivre. Il allait devoir le rejoindre et lui venir en aide. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

Plus les secondes passaient et plus Balthazar faiblissait. Il se débattait toujours mais il était évident qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Castiel sentit alors un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il allait triompher une fois de plus.

Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de savourer cette victoire. Car à peine l'idée avait effleuré son esprit qu'un coup violent s'abattait à l'arrière de son crâne, le faisant tomber en avant et relâcher le cou de Balthazar. Pendant une seconde, il fut incapable de bouger. Il n'entendait rien d'autre que les battements de son propre cœur. La douleur était intense. Il se demandait si son assaillant lui avait fracturé le crâne. Il réussit tout de même à rouler sur le côté et à ouvrir les yeux.

Balthazar s'était relevé et l'observait en se massant le cou d'une main. A côté de lui, un homme semblait attendre des instructions. Il avait un fusil dans les bras. Il l'avait sans doute utilisé pour frapper Castiel quelques secondes plus tôt et pour tirer sur Dean avant que le jeune homme ne s'enfuit.

Castiel le connaissait de vue. Il travaillait pour Crowley depuis quelques temps. Il n'était rien de plus qu'un homme de mains. Un tueur à gages qui obéissait aux ordres sans jamais les contester. Il était stupide mais loyal. L'allié idéal pour Gabriel et Balthazar.

\- Vous auriez du accepter ma proposition Castiel. J'aurais laissé Dean partir si vous aviez été plus raisonnable.

Castiel tenta de se relever mais la douleur dans son crâne était trop forte. Il était préférable pour lui de reprendre des forces avant de tenter quoi que ce soit.

\- Je l'ai accepté. J'étais prêt à te laisser me tuer. C'est Dean qui a choisi de … tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Il est incapable de se montrer raisonnable et lucide après ce qu''il a vécu.

Il espérait pouvoir convaincre Balthazar de ne pas partir après son petit ami. Il avait ce qu'il voulait. Castiel était à sa merci et il pouvait le tuer ou le torturer jusqu'à être pleinement satisfait. Il n'avait aucune raison de tuer également le jeune homme.

\- Peut être mais ça ne change rien. Il a signé son arrêt de mort en pointant cette arme sur moi. Je vais me charger de le retrouver personnellement et je le ferais souffrir. Il va regretter amèrement son acte.

Castiel tenta de se relever à nouveau mais ses bras cédèrent sous son poids et il retomba aussitôt sur les fesses.

\- Je t'en supplie … ne lui fais pas de mal.

\- Attache le et attends mon retour. Je ne suis pas encore totalement sûr de ce que je veux faire de lui, jeta Balthazar en se tournant vers son homme de main.

Ce dernier hocha la tête puis regarda son patron s'éloigner. Castiel voulait profiter de ce moment pour tenter quelque chose mais il était toujours trop faible. Il pouvait sentir la panique le gagner. Dean était blessé et vulnérable. Il était seul à l'extérieur et pris en chasse par un homme déterminé à lui faire du mal. C'était un cauchemar. Castiel aurait tout donné pour se réveiller quelques heures plus tôt et avoir une chance de recommencer tout à zéro.

Il n'avait toutefois pas cette possibilité et il ne devait pas se laisser abattre. Il devait trouver un moyen de sauver le jeune homme et prier pour que Dean réussisse à échapper à Balthazar jusque là.

Quand l'homme devant lui reporta finalement son attention sur lui, il semblait amusé par la situation. Il n'avait jamais du imaginer se retrouver dans une telle situation. Castiel était un homme important au sein de organisation. Beaucoup l'enviaient et le détestaient. Il savait qu'il s'était fait des ennemis. Mais il avait toujours cru pouvoir les éliminer avant qu'ils ne tentent quoi que ce soit. Il avait eu tort de le penser.

L'homme le releva en l'attrapant par les bras et le jeta sur la chaise que Balthazar avait occupé un peu plus tôt. Le mouvement renforça un peu plus la douleur dans son crâne. Il jura entre ses dents alors qu'il avait la tête qui tournait et une furieuse envie de vomir. Il avait probablement un traumatisme crânien. Il allait avoir besoin d'un médecin. Mais avant tout, il allait devoir trouver un moyen de survivre.

\- Je trouve ça presque triste de te voir sur cette chaise, abandonné de tous et condamné à mort par ceux qui travaillaient pour toi avant. C'est un peu comme voir son idole chuter de son piédestal. J'avais beaucoup d'admiration pour toi avant que Balthazar et Gabriel ne me racontent ce que tu avais fait.

Ce qu'il avait fait ? Castiel n'estimait pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit qui méritait qu'on veuille le tuer. Il n'avait trahi personne et il travaillait toujours pour Crowley. Il n'avait toutefois pas le temps de défendre son cas et de tenter de convaincre son adversaire. Il devait s'échapper.

\- Je ne suis peut être plus ton idole mais je reste un élément important et respecté de beaucoup … et de Crowley notamment. Comment crois-tu qu'il prendra la nouvelle de ma mort ? Tu penses qu'il vous félicitera de m'avoir tué quand il a besoin de moi ?

L''homme ne répondit rien. Visiblement, les menaces de Castiel n'avait aucun effet sur lui. Il devait tenter autre chose.

\- Je me demande ce que Gabriel a pu te promettre pour te convaincre de travailler avec lui et de trahir Crowley. Est-ce qu'il t'a proposé une grosse somme d'argent ? Une place plus importante au sein de l'organisation ? J'espère que tu es conscient qu'il ne tiendra aucune de ces promesses. Il se débarrassera de toi à la seconde où il n'aura plus besoin de tes services. Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un pion pour lui.

\- Je ne travaille pas pour Gabriel, protesta l'homme en souriant.

Castiel l'aurait pourtant juré. Ça ne changeait toutefois rien à son plan. Il choisit d'enchaîner sans se laisser déstabiliser.

\- Peu importe que ce soit Balthazar qui t'ai engagé. Il est pareil. Il te trahira dès qu'il le pourra.

\- Mes ordres ne viennent pas de lui non plus. Tu ne te poses pas les bonnes questions Castiel. Tu ne devrais pas te demander pour qui je travaille mais pour qui Gabriel et Balthazar travaillent. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que l'idée vient d'eux ?

Castiel en était pourtant convaincu. Mais il pouvait sentir que son adversaire disait la vérité. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Alastair ? Demanda t-il parce qu'il ne voyait pas d'autre explication.

\- Alastair n'a rien à voir là dedans. Ça vient de chez nous … de très haut. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls que ton comportement a fini par agacer. Tu es devenu une menace pour tout le monde.

Castiel sentit alors son estomac se nouer et sa gorge se serrer. Si Gabriel et Balthazar ne travaillaient pas seuls ou pour Alastair, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Ils étaient suffisamment haut placés au sein de l'organisation pour ne recevoir d'ordre que de Crowley lui même. Castiel avait du mal à y croire. Il était convaincu que son mentor ne le trahirait jamais. Il croyait l'avoir de son côté. Mais si cet homme disait vrai alors la situation était pire qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Ils n'avaient pas uniquement deux hommes à affronter mais l'organisation dans son entier.

Il n'avait toutefois pas de temps à perdre à s'apitoyer sur son sort ou à s'interroger sur ce qu'il avait pu faire pour mériter tout cela. Il devait avant tout penser à Dean.

Car même si son petit ami parvenait à échapper à Balthazar et Gabriel, il ne pourrait pas fuir Crowley.

\- Je suppose qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse te proposer pour te faire changer d'avis, tenta t-il alors.

L'homme secoua la tête.

\- Certains d'entre nous savent être loyaux Castiel. Nous ne sommes pas tous comme toi.

\- Je suis loyal … je l'ai toujours été.

\- Ah oui ? Tu ne nous a pas trahi pour permettre à ton petit copain de fuir la prison ? Tu ne l'as pas choisi lui plutôt que nous ?

Castiel pouvait difficilement nier ce point. Il était effectivement coupable. Mais il avait cru que Crowley l'avait accepté. Qu'il l'avait compris et qu'il lui avait pardonné. Il avait eu tort une fois de plus.

\- On me punit parce que je suis amoureux alors ? Juste parce que j'ai eu le malheur de rencontrer l'homme de ma vie ? C'est complètement dingue … et c'est ridicule. Ça arrivera à quelqu'un d'autre … peut être même à toi un jour. Et je regrette de ne pas pouvoir être là le jour où ils te feront subir la même chose qu'à moi.

\- Je ne les trahirais jamais comme tu l'as fait.

\- Peut être que tu le ferais si tu avais un minimum d'intelligence. Mais il est inutile de chercher à te le faire comprendre. Tu es trop stupide pour ça.

\- Ferme la ou je te tue.

\- On sait tous les deux que tu ne le feras pas. Tu as reçu un ordre et tu vas le suivre comme l'idiot que tu es. Tu n'es pas en mesure de prendre la moindre décision. Tu ne peux pas faire un seul choix sans qu'on te prenne par la main.

Il savait que provoquer son adversaire était un risque. Mais c'était également son seul moyen de le pousser à commettre une erreur. Il devait s'attaquer à sa fierté plutôt que tenter de le faire changer d'avis.

\- Je ne peux peut être pas te tuer mais personne ne m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas te faire mal.

\- Ne te gêne surtout pas !

Comme il s'y était attendu, l'homme s'approcha alors de lui pour le frapper. Castiel glissa une de ses mains dans son dos pour saisir son couteau. Balthazar aurait du le faire désarmer. Mais dans la précipitation, il semblait avoir oublié. Et Castiel allait exploiter cette erreur. Il saisit le manche du couteau et attendit patiemment que son adversaire soit à sa portée. Quand son visage ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, Castiel sortit son couteau et lui trancha la gorge d'un mouvement précis et rapide. Le sang gicla sur son visage et il ferma les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglé. Il tourna ensuite la tête sur le côté et attendit. L'homme devant lui le saisit par le cou mais il avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang. Castiel entendit alors un coup de feu et il cria par réflexe. Heureusement pour lui, la balle partit sur le côté et ne le toucha pas.

Il ne rouvrit les yeux que lorsque son adversaire tomba au sol, mort. Le sang continuait de couler de son cou. Castiel l'observa une seconde, fasciné avant de se relever. Il avait les jambes qui tremblaient mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il devait retrouver Dean avant Balthazar.

Il marcha sur les premiers mètres pour s'assurer qu'il était suffisamment fort pour ne pas s'effondrer au premier pas. Puis il se mit à courir quand il fut sur d'en être capable. Il sortit du bâtiment rapidement.

Il avait la tête qui tournait et une forte nausée. Il pouvait sentir ses forces s'amenuiser. Il se raccrocha toutefois à la certitude que sans lui, Dean était condamné pour continuer à avancer.

Une fois dehors, il tendit l'oreille. Des bruits de lutte et des cris lui parvinrent rapidement aux oreilles et il se dirigea aussitôt dans leur direction.

Ce qu'il vit alors lui glaça le sang. Dean était debout contre leur voiture. Balthazar était devant lui, son arme pointée dans sa direction. Il allait probablement le tuer. Castiel ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Il fit un pas vers eux mais resta dans l'obscurité.

\- Il n'y a personne pour te sauver Dean. Cette fois, tu es tout seul, lança Balthazar.

Castiel sourit alors. Il était toujours dissimulé et personne ne l'avait entendu approcher. Il était temps pour lui de faire savoir qu'il était là.

\- Il n'est pas seul. Je suis là et je ne te laisserais jamais poser tes mains sur lui.

\- Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, je le tue. Tu ne veux pas qu'il meurt Castiel. Je te conseille donc de partir. Si tu te montres raisonnable, je me contenterais de m'amuser un peu avec lui avant de le laisser partir.

\- Je préfère encore mourir que te laisser me toucher, protesta Dean.

Castiel était fier de lui et impressionné par sa force et son courage. Par cette façon de lutter même quand il était en position de faiblesse. Il était unique. Il était prodigieux.

Dean semblait le chercher du regard et Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir courir à sa hauteur. Mais il devait rester concentrer sur Balthazar et agir intelligemment. Il sortit son arme de sa ceinture et la pointa en direction de son adversaire.

\- Tu ne vas pas mourir Dean. Je t'ai fait une promesse et je compte bien la tenir, lança t-il alors avant de sortir de l'obscurité.

Les yeux du jeune homme se posèrent alors aussitôt sur lui. L'amour que Castiel lut en eux lui donna la force d'ignorer la douleur dans son crâne et la faiblesse dans ses membres.

\- Si tu bouges, c'est moi qui te tuerais. Je suis plus rapide que toi et je suis également un bien meilleur tireur, ajouta t-il alors à l'intention de Balthazar.

Il espérait que son adversaire prendrait sa menace au sérieux. Il doutait qu'il renonce aussi facilement mais il voulait juste gagner quelques secondes. Sa rapprocher de lui suffisamment pour être sûr de ne pas manquer son coup.

\- On est dans une impasse alors Castiel. Parce que tu sais que je ne reculerais pas et que je sais que tu ne partiras pas non plus. Alors dis moi mon ami … comment va t-on s'en sortir ?

Ils étaient effectivement dans une impasse. Balthazar ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de faire quoi que ce soit et d'être tué. Castiel ne pouvait pas lui tirer dessus sans prendre le risque que Dean reçoive une balle également. Ils restèrent donc tous immobiles et silencieux pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité.

Castiel était sur le point de se rapprocher à nouveau quand Dean lui jeta un nouveau regard. Castiel sut alors aussitôt qu'il allait tenter quelque chose. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander de ne rien faire de stupide mais le jeune homme ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il s'élança et attrapa Balthazar par la taille pour le faire tomber en arrière.

\- Dean ! Cria alors Castiel, paniqué.

Il s'élança dans sa direction sans attendre. Dean tomba lourdement sur Balthazar mais l'arme était toujours dans la main de son adversaire. Quand il heurta le sol, un coup partit sur le côté, ne touchant heureusement ni Dean ni Castiel.

Ce dernier courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait jusqu'à son petit ami. Ce dernier n'avait plus le dessus. Balthazar avait réussi à le faire rouler sur le côté. Quand son épaule blessée heurta le sol, Dean hurla.

\- Dean ! L'appela à nouveau Castiel en levant son arme en direction de Balthazar.

Il était suffisamment proche de lui pour le tuer. Mais Dean continuait à se débattre faisant bouger sa cible. Castiel ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le blesser aussi. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas rester sans rien faire. Il prit donc une grande inspiration, plaça sa deuxième main sous celle qui tenait l'arme afin de la stabiliser puis posa son doigt sur la détente. Il visa la tête de Balthazar puis appuya sur la gâchette. Le coup partit aussitôt, le bruit résonnant à ses oreilles et renforçant un peu plus encore son mal de crâne. La balle toucha heureusement Balthazar sur le côté de la tête, le tuant sur le coup. Il s'effondra sur Dean, son crâne atterrissant sur le visage du jeune homme. Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés et ne chercha pas à lui échapper. Castiel parcourut les derniers mètres qui les séparaient. Il attrapa le corps de Balthazar et le jeta sur le côté. Il s'installa ensuite au dessus de Dean et posa ses mains sur ses joues. Il chercha son pouls du doigt et soupira de soulagement quand il sentit que son cœur battait toujours. Il était juste inconscient. Castiel sentit alors des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Ils avaient eu de la chance. Il en était conscient. Le fait qu'il soit en vie tous les deux était un miracle.

Castiel n'avait plus aucune force ni aucune énergie. Mais il ne pouvait pas encore lâcher prise. Dean était blessé à l'épaule et perdait du sang. Castiel avait probablement un traumatisme crânien. Ils devaient absolument aller voir un médecin.

\- Dean, bébé, j'ai besoin que tu ouvres les yeux, souffla t-il alors à l'oreille de son petit ami.

Ce dernier bougea alors sensiblement la tête mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

\- Je t'aime … j'ai besoin de toi. Je ne peux pas réussir seul. S'il te plaît … je t'en supplie. Reviens.

Cette fois, le jeune homme ouvrit doucement les yeux. Ils se posèrent aussitôt sur Castiel. Il semblait surpris de le voir là à la place de Balthazar. Castiel s'empressa alors de lui expliquer.

\- Il est mort.

\- Tu es couvert de sang.

\- Ce n'est pas le mien. Mais j'ai reçu un coup sur la tête et on t'a tiré dessus. On ne peut pas rester là. On doit aller voir un médecin.

Le jeune homme observa son visage durant de longues secondes avant de sourire. Castiel le regardait faire, surpris par sa réaction.

\- Tu es revenu pour moi, souffla le jeune homme.

Castiel sourit à son tour.

\- Je reviendrais toujours pour toi mon amour.

\- Mais je suis parti … je t'ai abandonné là bas et j'ai cru … j'ai cru qu'il t'avait tué.

\- Tu l'as fait parce que je te l'ai demandé. Je suis fier de toi. Un peu en colère aussi que tu aies tenté de prendre le dessus sur Balthazar et manqué de te faire tuer au passage mais on en parlera plus tard. Pour le moment, on doit partir.

Dean hocha alors la tête. Castiel avait énormément de choses à lui dire. Ils devaient revoir leur plan. Inclure Crowley dans leur vengeance et décider d'un nouveau plan d'action. Ils ne pouvaient pas se contenter de tuer Gabriel. Ils devaient faire tomber la totalité de l'organisation en commençant par Crowley. Mais ils en parleraient plus tard. Ils avaient d'autres priorités pour le moment.

Castiel aida finalement le jeune homme à se remettre debout puis le conduisit jusqu'à la voiture. Il l'installa sur le siège passager avant de prendre place derrière le volant. Il n'était pas sûr d'être en état de conduire mais ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Dean sur lui. Le jeune homme ne l'avait plus quitté des yeux depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Il pouvait le comprendre. Il lui saisit donc la main après avoir démarré le moteur. Il s'engagea ensuite sur la route et sourit. Ils avaient survécu à cette soirée. Et ils savaient à présent exactement contre qui ils se battaient. Rien ne pourrait plus les empêcher de se venger. La guerre avait commencé et ils ne laisseraient personne les vaincre.


	34. Vengeance

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 34 et la suite de la vengeance de Dean et Castiel ... encore une fois désolée pour le retard mais j'ai passé l'après midi d'hier à l'hôpital (en visite et rien de grave).**

 **Merci pour vos messages et votre fidélité.**

 **Merci à Elyrine pour la correction.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**I just can't stop loving you de Michael Jackson**

 **Chapitre 34 : Vengeance**

 _« Nul ne sait combien douce est la vengeance de celui qui a reçu l'injure. »_

 _Étienne Pasquier_

Dean avait eu de la chance. La balle qui l'avait touché avait miraculeusement traversé son épaule sans faire trop de dégâts. Le muscle était blessé mais s'il ne le sollicitait pas trop, il se remettrait rapidement. Du moins, c'était ce que le médecin auprès duquel Castiel l'avait conduit lui avait dit. Ils n'étaient pas allé à l'hôpital. C'était trop risqué. Une blessure par balle était obligatoirement signalé à la police par le médecin qui recevait le patient. Et Dean n'aurait pas su comment expliquer le fait qu'on lui ait tiré dessus juste après sa sortie de l'hôpital. Il était bien trop fatigué par tous les événements récents pour trouvé un mensonge crédible. Il était donc préférable d'éviter d'impliquer les autorités.

Castiel, de son côté, ne pouvait de toute façon même pas mettre un pied à l'hôpital sans être reconnu et dénoncé. Son visage passait toujours à la télévision et l'avis de recherche le concernait était placardé un peu partout dans le pays. Ils devaient rester discrets.

Heureusement pour eux, Meg connaissait un médecin à la retraite qui n'hésitait pas à recevoir des patients chez lui. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de soigner des criminels. Mais il aimait rendre service à ceux qui n'avaient pas les moyens de se payer une visite à l'hôpital. Il les soignait, leur donnait des médicaments puis les renvoyait chez eux. C'était quelqu'un de bien. Et visiblement, un ami de longue date de Meg. Dean ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle lui avait dit pour le convaincre de les recevoir et il s'en fichait. Il avait besoin qu'on examine son épaule et Castiel avait besoin qu'on vérifie que son coup reçu à la tête n'avait pas provoqué de fracture.

Les nouvelles avaient été bonnes. Dean n'avait besoin que de quelques sutures et de repos. Son petit ami, lui, n'avait qu'une légère commotion cérébrale. Quelques antidouleurs et une surveillance accrue pendant plusieurs heures suffisaient.

Ils rejoignirent leur chambre d'hôtel soulagés. Comme le médecin le lui avait ordonné, Dean ne laissa Castiel dormir que deux heures avant de le réveiller pour vérifier qu'il se souvenait toujours de qui il était. Puis il le laissait dormir à nouveau durant la même durée avant de recommencer. Le lendemain, son petit ami ne ressentait plus qu'une vague douleur que les antidouleurs firent disparaître.

Ils purent alors se mettre autour de la table pour discuter de ce qu'ils avaient appris et de ce qu'il convenait de faire maintenant. Dean fut surpris et terrifié d'apprendre que Crowley était visiblement impliqué. L'idée que Balthazar et Gabriel puissent collaborer l'avait déjà inquiéter mais l'implication du mentor de Castiel était un nouvelle plus mauvaise encore. Car ils allaient devoir affronter toute une armée et pas seulement un homme. Dean n'était pas totalement convaincu qu'ils soient à la hauteur. Foncé tête baissée risquait de leur coûter cher. Et une fois Gabriel hors jeu, il leur resterait encore des dizaines d'autres personnes hostiles à éviter. Cela lui semblait totalement insurmontable.

Castiel, lui, était bien plus calme. Il avait eu plus de temps pour digérer la nouvelle. Et il semblait prêt à mener cette bataille … cette guerre jusqu'à avoir fait payer tous ceux qui étaient impliqués.

Son plan était simple et finalement logique dans leur situation. Ils allaient tuer Gabriel en premier lieu. Ils devaient agir avant que la nouvelle de la mort de Balthazar ne lui parvienne aux oreilles. Dès qu'il apprendrait que son associé avait été tué, il se cacherait et le retrouver deviendrait alors un challenge. Il demanderait à être protégé et entouré en permanence. Dean et Castiel ne pouvaient pas affronter toute une armée à eux seuls.

S'ils réussissaient à éliminer Gabriel, ils devraient ensuite s'occuper de Crowley. Castiel voulait le tuer. Il se sentait trahi et blessé. Il avait toujours vu son patron comme un mentor. Un soutien et u modèle. Être trahi par celui qu'il avait toujours mis sur un piédestal était douloureux et compliqué. Et sa première réaction était de le tuer pour se venger. Dean était convaincu que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Crowley méritait de mourir bien sûr. Il avait tout orchestré et était responsable de tout ce que le jeune homme avait subi. Mais l'organisation qu'il avait fondée ressemblait à un serpent à plusieurs têtes. En couper une ne l'empêchait pas de vivre. Un autre prendrait sa place et poursuivrait son œuvre. Ils devaient tous les faire tomber. Et la seule solution pour y parvenir était d'impliquer le FBI et de leur fournir enfin la preuve des crimes de Crowley. Castiel n'aimait pas cette idée. Ils allaient avoir besoin d'en discuter à nouveau le moment venu. Mais Dean était convaincu qu'il réussirait à faire entendre raison à son petit ami. Il devait juste lui laisser le temps de digérer tout ça.

Pour le moment, Gabriel était leur cible et ils devaient se concentrer sur lui avant de penser au reste. Ils confièrent à Charlie la lourde tâche de le retrouver. La jeune femme avait accepté sans hésiter. Elle se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir su mieux les aider avec Balthazar. Dean ne lui en voulait pas. Il savait qu'elle avait fait de son mieux. Mais il pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Il était déjà passé par là à plusieurs reprises.

Elle eut besoin d'une journée entière pour localiser Gabriel. Dean la passa au lit avec Castiel, blotti contre son flanc pour regarder des émissions stupides à la télévision. Il était à la fois impatient de passer à l'action et terrifié d'être à nouveau face à son bourreau. Il profita donc de ces quelques heures de répit avec Castiel. Quand son téléphone sonna, il se sentait prêt. Et déterminé.

Ils se rendirent à l'adresse que la jeune femme leur avait envoyé alors que la nuit commençait tout juste à tomber. Gabriel n'avait pas quitté l'État et se terrait dans une des maisons dont Crowley se servait pour cacher ceux que la police recherchait. Elle était isolée du reste des habitations et au fond d'une petite impasse.

Ils se garèrent au bord de la route pour que Gabriel ne puisse pas les entendre approcher puis remontèrent le chemin à pied en s'assurant d'être dissimulés par l'obscurité et les arbres qui les entouraient. Il n'y avait qu'une seule voiture dans l'allée mais Gabriel n'était visiblement pas seul. Il y avait un garde devant la maison qui allait et venait en surveillant les environs. Ils devaient commencer par l'éliminer avant qu'il ne donne l'alerte.

Castiel se chargea de l'approcher quand il avait le dos tourné. Dean admira la grâce avec laquelle il se déplaçait silencieusement. Il ressemblait à de ses immenses félins dont on faisait des reportages à la télévision. Il ne le quitta pas des yeux quand il saisit finalement le garde par le cou et lui trancha la gorge en appuyant sa main contre sa bouche pour que personne ne l'entende.

Dean le rejoignit alors et ils approchèrent de la maison sans se parler. Ils avaient longuement discuter de leur plan et ils le connaissaient tous les deux par cœur. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'échanger le moindre mot pour savoir exactement quels étaient leurs rôles respectifs.

Dean rampa jusque sous une fenêtre pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la maison. Il aperçut aussitôt Gabriel. Il était assis dos à lui, son regard de toute évidence posée sur la télévision. Il semblait concentré sur ce qu'il regardait. Dean attendit quelques secondes pour s'assurer qu'il était seul avant de faire signe à Castiel qu'il pouvait approcher.

Rentrer par la porte de devant était trop risqué. Ils feraient du bruit et Gabriel serait alors sur ses gardes. Ils devaient pénétrer dans la maison sans être entendu. Le prendre par surprise pour pouvoir le neutraliser rapidement.

Ils contournèrent donc le bâtiment silencieusement jusqu'à trouver la fenêtre d'une des chambres. La porte était close et la pièce était entièrement plongée dans le noir. Dean la souleva doucement en priant pour qu'elle ne grince pas. Quand elle fut suffisamment entrouverte, il se glissa à l'intérieur puis attendit que Castiel le rejoigne.

Ils ne refermèrent pas la fenêtre pour garder une issue de secours facile d'accès si toutefois les choses tournaient mal.

Dean vérifia son arme une dernière fois avant d'hocher la tête en direction de Castiel pour lui signifier qu'il était prêt. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine. Il avait les mains moites. Et il avait peur. Ils étaient deux et Gabriel semblait seul. Mais il en savait suffisamment sur son bourreau à présent pour le savoir capable de tout. Il ne se laisserait pas faire. Il était intelligent et prêt à tout. Il ne serait pas simple de le tuer.

Dean avait toujours été opposé à la peine de mort. Il n'avait jamais envisagé de tuer un homme désarmé juste pour se venger avant de rencontrer Castiel. Et il avait été choqué quand il avait vu son petit ami exécuter et torturer son agresseur. Mais après ce qu'il avait vécu, il ne voyait plus les choses de la même manière. Gabriel ne méritait pas de vivre. Il ne méritait pas de seconde chance. La prison ne serait jamais une punition suffisante pour le monstre qu'il était. Ce qu'il avait fait à Dean était inhumain. Il devait être abattu. Et Dean ne changerait pas d'avis. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être nerveux. Et terrifié que cela finisse par le changer pour de bon.

Il chassa ces idées de sa tête en approchant de la porte de la chambre. S'il en croyait les plans que Charlie avait dénichés, elle donnait sur un couloir. En tournant à droite et en le remontant, Dean et Castiel tomberaient sur le salon. Juste à la droite de l'endroit où Gabriel se trouvait. Il ne pourrait pas les voir immédiatement puisqu'ils seraient sensiblement dans son dos. Mais il risquait de les entendre approcher. L'idée était d'être silencieux jusqu'à la porte du couloir puis de courir une fois celle-ci franchie pour attraper Gabriel avant qu'il n'ait le temps de fuir.

Dean prit une grande inspiration puis jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Castiel. Ce dernier le saisit alors par les joues et l'embrassa rapidement sur la bouche. Leur baiser resta chaste. C'était un encouragement. Rien de plus. Dean l'apprécia à sa juste valeur puis sourit à Castiel. Il était prêt.

Il appuya sur la poignée de la porte de la chambre et l'ouvrit doucement. Le couloir était lui aussi plongé dans l'obscurité. La porte qui menait au salon était close, leur offrant l'opportunité de remonter le couloir sans être vu. Dean longea tout de même le mur par réflexe puis s'arrêta une fois au bout. Il colla son oreille contre la porte et guetta le moindre bruit. Quand seul celui de la télévision lui parvint, il soupira puis fit signe à Castiel que tout était bon.

Tout allait se jouer maintenant. Les quelques secondes qui allaient suivre seraient décisives. C'était complètement fou quand on prenait le temps d'y passer. Quelques secondes. C'était infime dans une vie entière. Et pourtant, c'était ce minuscule laps de temps qui déterminerait l'issue de leur plan. Qui leur coûterait la vie ou leur offrirait la vengeance qu'ils désiraient temps.

Dean prit une grande inspiration puis secoua al tête pour chasser les idées qui s'y bousculaient. Il attrapa la poignée de la porte puis, après une dernière prière silencieuse, il l'ouvrit rapidement et se jeta dans le salon.

Tout se passa ensuite très rapidement. Presque comme si leurs gestes avaient été chorégraphiés ou scénarisés. Dean courut en direction du canapé où Gabriel était assis, Castiel sur les talons. Leur cible tourna le visage dans leur direction et se leva au moment où Dean contourna le canapé pour l'attraper. Gabriel prit alors la fuite par l'autre côté. Et comme ils l'avaient prévu, il tomba nez à nez avec Castiel. Il était pris au piège. Il recula alors mais Dean se tenait dans son dos. C'était presque trop simple.

Bien sur, cela se compliqua sensiblement quand Gabriel sortit une arme de la ceinture de son pantalon. Dean l'avait heureusement anticipé. Il leva son revolver et l'appuya contre l'arrière du crâne de son bourreau. Il appuierait sans hésiter une seconde si toutefois il tentait quoi que ce soit.

\- On dirait bien qu'on t'a eu, souffla t-il alors.

\- On dirait bien oui, confirma Gabriel calmement.

\- Maintenant lâche ton arme. On a des choses à se dire.

Gabriel ne pointait pas encore son revolver en direction de Castiel mais la situation restait risquée malgré tout. Il lui suffirait de le lever brusquement et de tirer aussitôt pour le toucher. Dean l'abattrait alors mais il n'était pas sûr d'être suffisamment rapide pour le faire avant que son petit ami ne soit blessé.

\- Il est évident que je vais mourir ce soir. Pourquoi ne pas tenter de l'emmener lui avec moi en enfer ? Lança alors Gabriel.

Il n'avait effectivement rien à perdre. Dean pouvait toujours tenter de lui dire qu'ils ne tueraient pas s'il coopérait, Gabriel ne le croirait jamais. Il était évident qu'ils étaient là pour le tuer. Pour se venger de ce qu'il avait fait au jeune homme. Lui mentir était inutile.

\- Lâche ton arme et on fera en sorte que tu ne souffres pas trop avant de mourir, tenta tout de même Dean.

Gabriel ricana alors visiblement peu convaincu. Le temps sembla alors se suspendre et pendant une minute, personne ne bougea ou ne dit quoi que ce soit. Puis Gabriel tenta vainement de lever son arme pour la pointer sur Castiel. Ce dernier semblait s'y être préparé. Il avait son couteau dans la main. D'un geste précis et rapide, il le planta dans le bras de son adversaire, le forçant à lâcher son arme. Elle tomba au sol, faisant un bruit sourd qui se répercuta longuement autour d'eux. Dean en profita alors pour saisir Gabriel par les épaules. Castiel appuya la pointe de son couteau contre son cou pour le dissuader de bouger.

\- Je dois reconnaître que je suis impressionné. Je ne pensais pas que vous réussiriez à me retrouver sans que je l'apprenne avant.

\- Parce que Balthazar te tenait informé de mes moindres faits et gestes. C'est moi qui suis impressionné Gabriel. Le plan que tu as monté était brillant et il aurait pu réussir si ton petit copain n'avait pas commis l'erreur de trop parler. Mais il est mort maintenant. Alors tu l'excuseras s'il n'a pas été en mesure de t'informer de notre arrivée.

Gabriel ricana alors à nouveau. Il semblait presque amusé par la situation. Ou peut être cherchait-il à dissimuler le fait qu'il était mort de peur. Dean n'aurait pas su le dire.

\- Tu trouves tout ça drôle ou c'est ce que tu veux nous faire croire ? Demanda Castiel qui semblait avoir eu la même idée que le jeune homme sur ce point.

\- Non je trouve ça remarquable … et stupide de ma part de ne pas l'avoir vu venir. Ce qui en définitive est plutôt amusant oui.

\- Tu riras moins d'ici quelques minutes, assura Dean en pressant un plus fortement son arme contre l'arrière du crâne de Gabriel.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules avant d'hocher doucement la tête.

\- Sans doute pas non. C'est justement pour ça qu'il est important que je rie pendant que je le peux encore non ? Maintenant … peut être devrions nous passer aux choses sérieuses.

Dean ne supportait pas son attitude. Son sourire permanent. Cette apparente décontraction. Il avait envie de lui faire passer l'envie de tout prendre à la dérision. Il voulait le faire hurler de douleur comme lui avait hurlé quand Gabriel avait coupé son doigt. Il voulait le faire pleurer et supplier. L'humilier avant de le tuer en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel puis, quand son petit ami lui donna le feu vert d'un hochement de tête, il poussa Gabriel jusqu'à une chaise à laquelle ils le menottèrent rapidement. Le jeune homme recula ensuite pour le regarder dans son ensemble.

\- On dirait que les rôles sont inversés cette fois, commenta t-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Il avait pris une bonne dose d'antidouleurs pour que son épaule ne le gêne pas trop. Il le paierait sans doute plus tard quand les effets se dissiperaient mais pour le moment, il ne ressentait rien. C'était parfait.

\- J'espère pour toi que tu y prends autant de plaisir que moi quand j'étais à ta place. Je ne crois pas avoir vécu de moment plus satisfaisant que celui où je t'ai attaché sur cette chaise et où je t'ai regardé reprendre doucement connaissance en sachant que tu étais enfin à ma merci. Exactement dans la position où j'aurais aimé t'avoir depuis que j'avais découvert ta véritable identité. C'était même mieux que le sexe.

\- Oh crois moi, j'y prends du plaisir, assura Dean en souriant.

Gabriel inclina la tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ah oui vraiment ? J'ai un peu de mal à te croire tu sais. Je pense que tu n'es pas comme moi. Non je sais que nous sommes différents. Pour la simple et bonne raison que tous les médecins que mes chers parents m'ont envoyé consultés ont passé des heures entières à m'expliquer pourquoi je n'étais pas comme tous les autres jeunes de mon âge … comme tous ceux à qui tu ressembles toi et pour qui il existe une frontière définie entre le bien et le mal … qui ne prennent pas de plaisir à faire le mal. Ils m'ont diagnostiqué rapidement quand je leur ai expliqué combien j'avais aimé torturé le chien des voisins. Alors non Dean … non nous ne sommes pas pareils. Sauf bien sur si tu as été toi aussi diagnostiqué schizophrène quand tu avais tout juste seize ans.

Dean s'était douté que Gabriel était réellement malade quand il avait vu avec quelle facilité il le faisait souffrir. Le plaisir qu'il en retirait. Il n'était pas uniquement question de faire du mal à Castiel. Il avait torturé le jeune homme aussi et surtout parce qu'il aimait ça. Et parce qu'il en avait besoin.

\- Tu vois … le simple fait que tu puisses doutes de ton petit plan maintenant que tu sais que je suis malade me prouve que tu n'es pas un monstre. Et je trouve ça dommage tu sais. Parce que tu ne connaîtras jamais le même plaisir intense que celui que j'ai ressenti en te tranchant le doigt. Tu ne sauras jamais à quel point les cris de ta victime peuvent te procurer comme joie. Comme satisfaction.

Dean devait reconnaître que l'idée que Gabriel puisse être malade lui posait problème. Devant un juge, il aurait sans doute été reconnu non responsable de ses actes. On ne l'aurait pas condamné à une peine de prison. On l'aurait enfermé dans un asile. Et le tuer était peut être injuste en fin de compte. Il aurait pu être différent s'il avait reçu des soins adaptés.

\- Tu sais ce que j'ai fait quand le somnifères a fait effet et que tu t'es endormi ? Je me suis enfermé dans la chambre pour me masturber. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre pour jouir que du souvenir de tes hurlements et de toutes les autres idées que j'avais en tête te concernant.

Dean sentit la colère l'envahir à nouveau et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il abattit son poing dans le visage de Gabriel. Il le frappa deux fois de plus ensuite avant que Castiel ne crie son nom, le forçat à s'arrêter.

\- C'est exactement ce qu'il veut. Il cherche à te pousser à bout pour que tu le tues. Ne le laisse pas entrer dans ta tête. Ne le laisse pas te manipuler. Tu es plus intelligent que ça.

Castiel avait très certainement raison. Gabriel savait exactement ce qui l'attendait et il voulait l'éviter en provoquant Dean et en le poussant à le tuer rapidement. Il se força donc à reculer et à prendre une grande inspiration pour retrouver un semblant de calme.

\- Tu obéis réellement à tous ses ordres alors ? Ce n'est pas uniquement une question de sexe. Il est ton patron en dehors de la chambre aussi ?

\- Ferme la, jeta Dean qui pouvait sentir son contrôle lui échapper à nouveau.

Gabriel savait parfaitement sur quel bouton appuyer pour le pousser à bout. Il savait comment le manipuler. Dean devait se montrer plus intelligent que lui. Mais ce n'était pas chose aisée après tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers moi. Il était à bout.

\- Tu sembles oublier que je te connais par cœur Gabriel. Je connais ta manière de fonctionner et je vois clair dans ton jeu. Tu n'obtiendras pas ce que tu veux alors inutile de gaspiller ta salive à le provoquer.

\- Tu me connais par cœur et pourtant tu n'as pas deviné ce que je préparais dans ton dos depuis notre sortie de prison. Tu n'as pas pensé une seconde que je pouvais avoir prévu de torturer Dean pour te détruire. Tu n'as pas imaginé que je puisse avoir entraîné Balthazar dans mon plan. Vraiment Castiel ? Tu penses me connaître par cœur ? Tu ne sais rien de moi.

Gabriel cherchait visiblement à pousser Castiel à bout à présent. S'il ne pouvait pas obtenir de Dean qu'il le tue, il semblait penser que son ancien collègue le ferait.

\- Je n'avais peut être pas imaginé que tu seras capable d'aller aussi loin par simple jalousie mais je savais que tu n'en resterais pas là après notre conversation. J'étais déterminé à garder un œil sur Dean pour m'assurer qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Son départ m'a pris de court. Sans ça, tu n'aurais jamais réussi à tromper ma vigilance et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Dean ne put s'empêcher d'être blessé par ce qu'il entendait. Il savait parfaitement que c'était en grande partie vrai. S'il était resté auprès de Castiel, il aurait été en sécurité. Mais ça n'aurait été que temporaire. Gabriel aurait trouvé un autre moyen de l'atteindre. Il en était convaincu.

\- Ça n'aurait pas été aussi simple de mettre la main sur lui je te l'accorde. J'ai été surpris que tu le laisses t'échapper d'ailleurs. Je croyais que tu le tenais en laisse pour éviter qu'il ne s'éloigne. Tu n'as jamais été du genre à laisser une grande liberté à des jouets.

Dean est bien plus qu'un jouet pour moi.

\- Vraiment ? Désolé mais je ne vois pas en quoi il est différent de tous ceux qui l'ont précédé. Il est peut être plus séduisant. Ou peut être que sa bouche et ses fesses ont un pouvoir magique que je n'ai pas eu la chance de connaître mais … tu ne me feras pas croire qu'il est différent. C'est juste un bon coup que tu utilises jusqu'à te lasser. Vous ne partagez rien. Et d'ailleurs, vous n'avez rien à partager. Il est stupide, inintéressant et ennuyeux. Et il fait parti de ces gens normaux que tu détestes tant. Franchement Castiel, inutile de lui faire miroiter quelque chose quand tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça ne pourra pas durer.

Gabriel savait exactement où appuyer pour faire mal. Il le savait sans doute mieux encore quand il était question de Castiel. Ils se connaissaient par cœur.

\- Tu penses vraiment réussir à me pousser à bout en insultant Dean ? Où peut être espères tu créer un malaise entre nous en insinuant toutes ces choses. Je préfère te prévenir. Ça ne fonctionnera pas. J'aime Dean. Pas uniquement parce que c'est un bon coup mais aussi et surtout pour tout ce qui fait de lui l'homme qu'il est. Je l'aime pour ses nombreuses qualités et ses quelques défauts. Je veux vieillir avec lui. Je veux mourir à ses côtés. Je veux les bons et les mauvais moments. Et il le sait. Je le lui ai dit. Tes mots n'auront aucun effet sur nous.

Gabriel sembla déstabiliser une seconde en voyant que son petit plan ne fonctionnait pas. Dean, quant à lui, était touché par ce qu'il entendait. Castiel lui avait déjà révélé toutes ces choses. Mais les entendre à nouveau était incroyable. Il saisit la main de son petit ami et la serra une seconde dans la sienne pour lui signifier qu'il était touché. Et reconnaissant. Castiel lui adressa alors un petit sourire avant de reporter son attention sur Gabriel.

\- Maintenant que ce point est éclairci, il y a un autre point sur lequel j'aimerais revenir … ton plan … cette fierté que tu sembles tirer de ta réussite et de tes manigances.

\- Ah oui ? Tu vas me dire que je n'ai aucune raison d'être fier de moi quand j'ai réussi à torturer ton petit ami … à lui trancher le doigt et à lui faire du mal sans que tu n'aies la moindre idée que c'était moi qui l'avait enlevé ?

Castiel sourit et Dean sut alors ce dont il allait parlé. Crowley. Son implication. Il voulait détruire Gabriel psychologiquement avant de le faire physiquement. Et lui retirer le mérite qu'il semblait déterminé à s'attribuer en rappelant que l'idée ne venait probablement pas de lui était le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir. Gabriel était quelqu'un de fier. L'humilier était sans nul doute ce qu'on pouvait lui faire de pire.

\- Tu pourrais en retirer une certaine fierté si tu avais agi seul. Mais on sait tous les trois que ce n'est pas le cas.

Balthazar n'était chargé que de te surveiller. Il …

\- Je ne parlais pas de Balthazar Gabriel … je parlais de Crowley.

Gabriel sembla surpris que Castiel soit au courant. Il avait sans doute espéré qu'il l'ignore pour que leur patron le venge ensuite. Il détourna les yeux rapidement, sans doute le temps de digérer l'information avant de regarder à nouveau Castiel dans les yeux. Il avait remis son masque en place. Mais Dean n'était pas dupe. Il avait lu sur son visage que cette nouvelle l'avait affecté. Ils venaient de marquer un point.

\- Crowley n'a rien à voir dans tout ça.

\- N'insulte pas mon intelligence Gabriel et je n'insulterais pas la tienne. Un de tes hommes de main n'a pas su tenir sa langue. Il m'a tout dit juste avant que je le tue.

\- C'était mon idée ! Il n'a fait que me donner son accord.

\- Son accord et les ressources suffisantes pour réussir ton petit coup. Gabriel, sans lui, tu n'aurais rien pu faire. J'aurais du le comprendre avant. Tu n'as jamais été un leader. Tu n'as jamais eu les capacités pour prendre les reines. C'est pour ça que tu n'étais rien de plus que mon employé depuis toutes ces années … pour ça que Crowley ne t'a jamais confié plus de responsabilités. Tu es un suiveur et il est évident que sans l'aide de Crowley, tu n'aurais rien pu accomplir. Et tu sais quoi ? Il va le payer lui aussi. Une fois qu'on se sera débarrassé de toi, on s'en prendra à lui.

Gabriel ricana alors. Dean avait choisi de rester en retrait jusque là, fasciné par la façon dont Castiel gardait son calme malgré les provocations de Gabriel. Mais cette fois, il se sentait obligé d'intervenir. Il ne pouvait pas rester passif plus longtemps.

\- Tu ne nous en crois pas capable ? Demanda t-il alors.

Gabriel tourna le visage dans sa direction et le foudroya du regard.

\- Oh je sais que vous le ferez. Mais je sais aussi que vous ne réussirez pas. Vous m'avez peut être eu mais Crowley est plus puissant que moi. Il est entouré. Protégé. Il est intouchable.

\- Il croit l'être et il a fait en sorte que vous le croyiez vous aussi. Mais il ne se méfie pas de nous. Il nous sous estime. Il croit avoir déjà gagné. Et il ignore le fait que nous sommes au courant de son implication. Il nous suffira d'organiser une rencontre et de lui tirer une balle dans la tête pour en finir.

Dean savait que ce ne serait pas aussi simple. Crowley se méfierait probablement à la minute où ils demanderaient à le rencontrer. Il serait probablement entouré de gardes prêts à donner leur vie pour le défendre. Mais il voulait que Gabriel cesse d'avoir autant confiance. Il voulait qu'il doute. Il voulait faire disparaître le petit air supérieur qu'il affichait presque constamment depuis leur arrivée.

\- A la seconde où vous tirerez sur lui, ses hommes vous abattront. Venant de toi, je ne suis pas surpris que tu puisses espérer réussir. Tu n'en sais pas suffisamment pour comprendre. Mais je croyais Castiel plus intelligent que ça.

\- Crowley va mourir Gabriel … d'une façon ou d'une autre. Vous avez perdu. Pas parce que nous sommes plus doués que vous … mais parce que vous avez commis l'erreur de vous croire bien supérieurs. Parce que vous nous avez sous estimé. Tu croyais vraiment sortir de cette histoire triomphant ? Prendre ma place ensuite et devenir plus puissant que tu n'en es capable ? Désolé de te décevoir mais ça n'arrivera pas, intervint Castiel.

\- Il vous fera tuer ! Mon seul regret reste de ne pas pouvoir être là quand ça arrivera ! De ne pas voir la vie s'éteindre dans vos yeux … de ne pas voir vos visages quand vous comprendrez que vous avez perdu pour de bon.

\- Peut être que c'est comme ça que ça se terminera pour nous. Ou peut être que nous réussirons. La seule chose dont nous pouvons tous êtes sûr, c'est que tu ne seras effectivement pas là pour le voir. Parce que tu vas mourir Gabriel … et crois moi … tu vas mourir lentement et douloureusement, jeta Dean.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Castiel. Il était inutile de continuer à parler. Plus il restait sur place et plus il prenait le risque que des renforts arrivent. Ils devaient faire ce pour quoi ils étaient venus et partir.

Castiel hocha alors la tête pour lui signifier qu'il était du même avis que lui avant de lui tendre son couteau. Dean le prit dans la main puis s'approcha de Gabriel. Il avait imaginé ce moment à de multiples reprises quand il était à l'hôpital. Il avait alors rêvé de faire subir à son bourreau les mêmes tortures que celles qu'il lui avait infligé. Il voulait qu'il comprenne ce qu'il avait ressenti. Combien il avait souffert. Il avait eu besoin de se raccrocher à la certitude que Gabriel souffrirait et paierait pour ses actes afin de commencer doucement à accepter ce qu'il avait vécu. Mais maintenant qu'il était face à son bourreau, ce n'était plus aussi simple. Il n'avait jamais torturé quelqu'un avant ça. Il continuait de penser que ce n'était pas une solution. C'était une réaction viscérale et humaine. Mais une fois qu'on prenait le temps de réfléchir, on finissait toujours par réaliser qu'on en ressortait changé. Qu'on en ressortait différent.

\- Dean, souffla Castiel qui semblait avoir senti son hésitation.

Le jeune homme appuya la pointe du couteau contre la joue de Gabriel. Ce dernier ne se débattait pas. Il le fixait droit dans les yeux. Il semblait le mettre au défi de passer à l'action. Dean avait envie de lui prouver qu'il en était capable. Mais il ne voulait pas devenir un monstre.

Il finit par entailler la joue de Gabriel avant de reculer d'un pas. Il regarda le sang couler de la plaie et sentit aussitôt son estomac se nouer. Ce n'était pas l'homme qu'il voulait devenir.

\- On dirait bien que ton petit copain a quelques problèmes de conscience, plaisanta Gabriel.

Dean aurait aimé pouvoir le contredire sur ce point mais il avait raison. Il avait cru être capable de devenir un peu plus comme Castiel. D'oublier ses principes et ses convictions. Mais il avait eu tort. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait être. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il voulait commencer sa nouvelle vie. Gabriel devait mourir. Mais le faire souffrir ne leur apporterait rien.

\- Peut être qu'il est tout simplement quelqu'un de bien, répliqua Castiel. Contrairement à moi.

Dean se tourna dans sa direction, prêt à protester mais son petit ami lui prit le couteau des mains et s'approcha de Gabriel. Il n'hésita pas une seconde à attraper sa main gauche. Il trancha son doigt d'un geste précis qui renvoya Dean quelques semaines en arrière quand il avait fait subir la même chose à l'homme qui avait tenté de le violer. Pendant une seconde, il fut incapable de bouger. Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il avait de nouveau sous les yeux le Castiel dont il avait peur. Celui qui était tapi au fond de l'homme qu'il aimait. Celui qu'il ne voulait pas aimer. Il détourna les yeux pour reprendre ses esprits. Il ne reporta son attention sur son petit ami que lorsqu'il entendit Gabriel hurler.

Castiel avait planté son couteau dans sa cuisse et le tournait lentement. Le sang coulait par terre. C'était un spectacle digne d'un cauchemar. Dean ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il savait que Castiel le faisait avant tout pour lui. Il le faisait parce que le jeune homme n'en avait pas été capable et parce qu'il pensait que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Mais Dean savait exactement ce qui se passait dans la tête de son petit ami à cet instant précis. Il acceptait d'être le monstre qu'il voulait pourtant combattre pour épargner à Dean de le devenir. Il acceptait ce rôle même s'il n'en avait plus envie. Et il le faisait uniquement pour protéger le jeune homme.

Dean baissa les yeux sur son arme alors que Castiel sortait son couteau de la cuisse de Gabriel pour le planter dans son épaule. Il pouvait mettre un terme à tout ça. Il pouvait sauver Castiel. L'arrêter avant qu'il n'atteigne le point de non retour. Il avait une chance unique de construire quelque chose ensemble. Mais il refusait de bâtir quoi que ce soit sur de telles fondations. Castiel pourrait probablement vivre avec ce qu'il avait fait. Il pourrait sans doute l'accepter et passer à autre chose. Mais cela resterait éternellement entre eux. Si Dean le laissait aller plus loin, il prenait le risque de voir cette nuit refaire surface et détruire tout ce qu'ils auraient construits ensemble. Il refusait de le faire.

Il retira la sécurité de son arme et la leva doucement en direction de Gabriel. Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés et hurlait en continue. Castiel continuait de le torturer sans jeter le moindre coup d'œil à son petit ami. Dean prit alors une grande inspiration, puis quand son arme fut enfin pointée en direction du visage de Gabriel, il appuya sur la gâchette sans attendre.

La balle atteignit son bourreau au milieu du front, le tuant sur le coup. Castiel sursauta alors et fit un pas en arrière. Il se tourna ensuite vers Dean et sembla surpris de constater que c'était lui qu avait tiré. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux durant quelques secondes. Le jeune homme ne regrettait pas ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait pris la bonne décision. Il savait que Castiel finirait par le comprendre. Il lui suffisait de trouver les bons mots pour le lui expliquer.

Il lâcha son arme et la laissa tomber à ses pieds. Il fit ensuite un pas en direction de Castiel et lui prit le couteau des mains. Il le jeta au sol à son tour avant de poser ses mais sur ses joues.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu es, souffla t-il.

Castiel semblait toujours sous le choc. Dean garda les yeux rivés dans les siens avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Ni ce dont j'avais besoin, ajouta t-il.

\- Je croyais … commença alors Castiel avant de s'interrompre.

Dean secoua la tête puis l'embrassa rapidement sur le front.

\- Je le croyais aussi et je sais que tu l'as fait pour moi mais j'avais tort Cas. Je ne veux pas devenir comme lui. Je ne veux pas cette histoire me change et fasse de moi un monstre. Je … ce dont j'ai réellement besoin c'est de l'homme que j'aime … d'un endroit à nous et d'une vie ordinaire … d'une vie normale. Ce que je veux c'est qu'on puisse oublier tout ça et passer à autre chose. Ça n'aurait pas été possible si je t'avais laissé continuer.

Castiel semblait toujours avoir du mal à comprendre et à parler. Dean ne pouvait pas laisser le silence durer. Il savait que son petit ami ne l'interpréterait pas de la bonne manière. Il devait continuer à parler.

\- Ces hommes t'ont trahi Cas. Ils se sont retournés contre toi et regarde où cela les a conduit. Je peux te promettre qu'on va les faire tomber. Tous sans exception. Mais on va le faire de ma lanière. On ne torturera personne et si possible … on ne tuera personne non plus. Je refuse que cette histoire nous change et fasse de nous … des monstres comme eux.

Il espérait sincèrement que Castiel serait du même avis que lui. Qu'il accepterait que Dean soit celui qui choisirait la manière de procéder. Il avait besoin de redevenir l'ancien Dean. Celui qui croyait à la justice et qui refusait de tuer un homme s'il pouvait faire autrement.

\- Je sais ce que je t'ai dit Cas … je me souviens de ce que j'ai ressenti en te voyant torturer cet homme et on sait tous les deux que c'est ce qui m'a poussé à partir. Mais je sais aussi à présent que tu avais tort. Tu n'es pas un monstre. Cette facette de toi … cette bête qui semble se tapir en toi … elle ne fait pas parti de toi. Elle ne te gouverne pas. Elle a été mise là par ces hommes. Elle a été créé de toute pièce pour faire de toi l'arme idéale. Je vais t'aider à la combattre. Je vais t'aider à te débarrasser d'elle pour de bon. Mais si on veut avoir une chance de réussir, on doit changer de tactique et on ne doit surtout pas continuer à la nourrir. Je refuse qu'elle prenne le contrôle et qu'elle me vole l'homme que j'aime.

Castiel hocha doucement la tête et Dean sut alors qu'il avait dit ce qu'il fallait. Qu'il avait su trouver les bons mots pour convaincre son petit ami.

\- Mais parce que je sais qu'elle rode en toi en ce moment même et que tu as peur de perdre le contrôle, tu vas faire ce que je te demande. Tu vas m'obéir et tu vas accepter qu'on suive mon plan. Tu vas devoir me faire confiance et tu vas devoir accepter de ne pas remettre mes ordres en question. Tu penses en être capable ?

Un nouveau hochement de tête finit de rassurer Dean. Quand il vit un sourire étirer les lèvres de Castiel, il ne put toutefois s'empêcher d'être surpris. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait pu dire de drôle.

\- Quoi ? Demanda t-il alors.

\- Tu es incroyablement sexy quand tu prend les reines. Et j'ai très très très envie de toi à cet instant précis.

Dean éclata alors de rire. Ça aurait du lui paraître étrange et déplacé de rire ainsi quand il y avait un cadavre à seulement un mètre de lui mais c'était pus fort que lui. C'était aussi ça qui faisait la force de leur couple. Ils savaient dissiper la tension en quelques mots. Tirer le meilleur d'une situation pourtant compliquée et sérieuse.

\- On ne fera pas l'amour devant le cadavre de Gabriel, assura t-il toutefois.

\- Pas devant son cadavre non … mais il y a une chambre à quelques mètres d'ici.

Dean aurait probablement du dire non. Ce n'était pas le moment idéal et l'endroit adéquat pour faire l'amour. Mais c'était finalement la meilleure idée que Castiel avait eu depuis leur arrivée. C'était un moyen de clore le pacte qu'ils venaient de passer.

Il saisit la main de son petit sans perdre une seconde de plus puis l'entraîna jusque dans la chambre par laquelle ils étaient entrés. Ils s'embrassèrent dès que la porte fut fermée puis se déshabillèrent rapidement.

Castiel prit le temps de le préparer du bout de la langue. Ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour depuis un moment maintenant et Dean avait besoin d'une préparation plus longue que d'ordinaire. Castiel ne précipita pas les choses. Il se montra patient et tendre. Il n'ajouta un doigt que lorsqu'il fut sûr que cela ne serait pas douloureux pour son petit ami.

Quand il pénétra enfin en lui, Dean laissa échapper un long gémissement. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis qu'il avait revu Castiel à l'hôpital. La sensation du sexe de son petit ami allant et venant en lui lui avait cruellement manqué. Il referma ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa pour parfaire le lien qui s'étaient établis entre eux.

Castiel touchait sa prostate à chaque fois et si Dean aurait aimé pouvoir faire durer ce moment, il finit par jouir après quelques minutes sans avoir besoin que son petit ami ne touche son sexe. Il sentit tous ses muscles se contracter quand son orgasme le transperça. Castiel le suivit quelques secondes plus tard puis enfouit son visage dans son cou.

Ils ne dirent rien de plus. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Ils s'étaient tout dit. Et ce qu'ils venaient de faire était finalement la conclusion parfaite. Dean savait qu'ils n'étaient pas passé loin d'une énorme catastrophe. Il savait qu'ils avaient eu de la chance. S'il avait réagi trop tard, il aurait pu perdre Castiel. Il aurait les condamner tous les deux à voir leur relation s'éteindre à petit feu. Mais il avait su trouver les bons mots. Il avait su ramener Castiel à lui. Maintenant qu'il le tenait, il ne le laisserait plus jamais lui échapper. Il ne laisserait plus la bête qui se tapissait en lui prendre le contrôle. Il allait trouver un moyen de la vaincre. Et il passerait ensuite le reste de sa vie à apprendre à Castiel à vivre sans elle. Il était optimiste. Il se savait capable de réussir. Il avait repris le contrôle et jamais plus il ne laisserait qui que ce soit le lui enlever à nouveau.


	35. Repos

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le chapitre 35 corrigé par Elyrine. Merci à elle.**

 **Dean et Castiel doivent prendre d'importantes décisions maintenant.**

 **Merci à vous pour vos messages et votre fidélité.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Diamonds de Josef Salvat**

 **Chapitre 35 : Repos**

 _« Il faut apprendre à rester serein au milieu de l'activité et à être vibrant de vie au repos. »_

 _Gandhi_

Ils avaient quitté la maison sans encombre et rejoint leur voiture sans rencontrer qui que ce soit. De toute évidence, l'alerte n'avait pas été donné et personne n'était encore au courant de la mort de Gabriel.

Ils firent la route en silence, perdus dans leur pensées chacun de leur côté. Dean semblait particulièrement songeur depuis leur départ. Castiel ne savait pas avec précision ce qui se passait dans sa tête mais il en avait tout de même une vague idée. Il repensait probablement à la façon dont il avait tué Gabriel. A ce qu'il avait empêché Castiel de faire. Et probablement à tout ce qu'il avait dit ensuite.

Ses paroles avaient marqué et surpris Castiel. Quand ils avaient commencé à discuter de la mort de Gabriel, Dean avait semblé déterminé à le faire souffrir. A le torturer pour lui faire ressentir la même douleur que celle qu'il avait vécue. Il voulait appliquer la loi du Talion. Œil pour œil. Dent pour dent.

Castiel avait alors voulu lui donner ce dont il avait besoin. Il s'était promis de toujours fait en sorte que Dean ne manque de rien. Qu'il ne regrette pas son choix de rester avec Castiel. De lui donner une seconde chance. Si son petit ami souhaitait torturer Gabriel de ses propres mains, il voulait faire en sorte que cela soit possible. Même s'il n'aimait pas nécessairement l'idée. Dean était tout son opposé. Si cela aurait pu sembler être un obstacle pour d'autres couples, c'était au contraire ce qui avait tant attiré Castiel au début. C'était pour ça qu'il avait refusé de le laisser tuer un homme en prison. Il ne voulait pas que Dean devienne comme lui. Il voulait préserver cette forme d'innocence qui faisait de lui un homme bien.

Il savait ce qu'on ressentait la première fois qu''on tuait un homme gratuitement. La première fois qu'on abattait quelqu'un qui n'était pas armé et qui ne représentait pas une menace immédiate. Il savait également combien torturer un homme pouvait vous changer pour de bon. Il l'avait vécu quand il avait commencé à travailler avec Crowley. Lui avait su s'en accommoder. Il n'était pas comme Dean. Il n'avait pas de problème de conscience. Il ne cherchait pas à être quelqu'un de bien. Mais son petit ami ne devait surtout pas devenir comme lui.

Quand Dean avait finalement choisi de tuer Gabriel et de mettre fin à son calvaire, Castiel avait été soulagé. Il avait été surpris aussi bien sûr. Mais son petit ami avait su lui expliquer son geste. Il avait su mettre des mots sur ce qu'ils pensaient tous les deux sans avoir osé se le dire. Ils étaient peut être différents sur bien des points mais ils étaient finalement les mêmes sur ceux qui comptaient vraiment. ET Dean lui avait donné de l'espoir. En comparant cette partie de lui capable du pire à une bête sauvage qu'on avait installé là pour faire de lui une arme, il avait commencé à entrevoir un avenir différent. Une vie où il pourrait devenir l'homme que Dean méritait. Celui qui serait à même de vieillir à ses côtés sans craindre de replonger un jour. De refaire le mal gratuitement et de céder pour de bon au monstre qui semblait tapi dans un coin de son esprit. Il pouvait la combattre. Seul, il n'en avait pas la force. Mais avec son petit ami à ses côtés, il se sentait capable de tout. Indestructible.

Faire l'amour avec lui ensuite avait été le meilleur moyen de lui témoigner sa reconnaissance. De li réaffirmer son amour. Et de lui promettre qu'il était prêt à suivre son plan et à faire ce qu'il lui demandait. Car il était évident qu'il était bien plus lucide que lui. Qu'il était plus à même de prendre les bonnes décisions sur la manière de se sortir de cette histoire. Castiel avait confiance en Dean. Il était tout à faire prêt à remettre sa vie et son avenir entre ses mains. Il était convaincu que le jeune homme en prendrait soin.

Une fois arrivés au motel qu'ils occupaient depuis jours maintenant, Dean était allé se coucher sans dire un mot. Il semblait épuisé par tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Ils avaient besoin de repos tous les deux. Besoin de reprendre leurs esprits avant d'envisager la suite.

Castiel observa son petit ami se déshabiller lentement puis se glisser entièrement nu sous les couvertures. Il l'imita quelques secondes plus tard et ne fut pas surpris quand Dean vint se blottir contre lui pour poser sa tête sur son torse. Il s'endormit paisiblement et avec la certitude que le jour suivant leur apporterait de nouvelle réponses et les rapprocherait un peu plus encore de cet avenir auquel ils voulaient croire tous les deux.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était seul dans le lit. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir peur pendant quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il pouvait entendre l'eau couler dans la salle de bains. Il s'étira longuement sur le lit avant de se redresser et de se remettre debout. Il ne s'était pas réveillé une seule fois durant la nuit. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir rêvé. Mais il avait repris des forces et il se sentait capable de tout affronter.

Il poussa la porte de la salle de bains, s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte et posa ses yeux sur la silhouette de Dean qui se dessinait sur la porte de la douche. Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement fascinant et érotique à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il avait beau connaître le corps de son petit ami par cœur, il restait totalement fasciné à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Il espérait que cela ne cesserait pas.

\- Je peux me joindre à toi ? Demanda t-il finalement.

Il vit Dean sursauter derrière la porte de la douche. Il ne l'avait visiblement pas entendu entrer. Il sourit en s'approchant de son petit ami. Il était presque sur que Dean ne le repousserait pas.

\- Tu peux mais je préfère te prévenir tout de suite. On ne fera rien d'autre que de se laver. C'est bien trop dangereux. L'un de nous pourrait glisser et s'ouvrir le crâne sur les carreaux.

Castiel était presque sûr qu'il pourrait convaincre son petit ami de le laisser lui faire l'amour dans la douche mais ce n'était de toute façon pas ce qu'il avait en tête pour le moment. Peut être pus tard dans la journée, sur leur lit et sans prendre le moindre risque. La seule chose qu'il voulait pour le moment était de partager un moment avec le jeune homme. De retrouver une certaine intimité.

\- Promis juré, lança t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte de la douche.

Dean était tourné vers lui et lui souriait. L'eau tombait sur ses épaules et coulait sur son torse parfait. Il avait les cheveux plaqués sur le front et les joues légèrement rouges. Il était à couper le souffle. Castiel entra dans la douche et referma la porte derrière lui. Elle était un peu trop petite pour deux hommes de leur taille mais il s'en contrefichait.

Il prit le savon des mains de son petit ami avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur sa bouche.

\- Tourne toi, souffla t-il ensuite.

\- Tu as promis, rappela Dean aussitôt.

\- Je veux juste te laver le dos.

Dean hocha alors la tête puis fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Castiel prit une seconde pour admirer le dessins de son dos, les muscles qu'il devinait sous sa peau et la cambrure de ses reins. Il commença ensuite à frotter son dos avec délicatesse massant par endroit ses muscles à chaque fois qu'il décelait un nœud du au stress accumulé ces derniers jours.

\- Il va falloir que tu refasses mon bandage, lança Dean après quelques secondes.

Castiel baissa les yeux sur sa main. Il ne l'avait vu que rarement sans l'épais pansement qui protégerait son moignon. Il savait que le jeune homme avait encore du mal à l'accepter. Il allait avoir besoin de temps pour s'y habituer. De son côté, Castiel n'était nullement gêné par l'idée de le toucher à cet endroit. Il faisait parti du jeune homme. Et il l'aimait dans son ensemble.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas réveillé ? Demanda t-il alors pour changer de sujet.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules avant de lui jeter un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule.

\- Tu avais besoin de reprendre des forces. Et tu avais l'air particulièrement paisible. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de te réveiller.

Castiel se baissa pour pouvoir laver les jambes du jeune homme. Il remonta ses mains lentement de ses chevilles à ses cuisses avant de s'attaquer à ses fesses. Il sourit quand le jeune homme gémit malgré lui. Il était particulièrement sensible et réactif à chaque fois que Castiel le touchait à cet endroit.

Il glissa ses doigts entre ses fesses mais ne s'attarda pas. Il savait qu'il pouvait perdre le contrôle très facilement et il ovulait tenir sa promesse. Dean écarta sensiblement les jambes pour lui faciliter la tâche mais malgré son désir grandissant, il se redressa après avoir déposé un baiser juste au dessus de ses fesses. Il se colla ensuite contre le dos du jeune homme et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda t-il.

Il était évident que les événements de la veille avaient eu un impact sur Dean. Ils avaient évité la catastrophe quand le jeune homme avait abattu Gabriel mais il avait sans doute du y repenser en se levant. Castiel espérait qu'il n'avait pas de regrets. Qu'il ne se sentait pas coupable d'avoir tué un homme menotté. Il ne voulait surtout pas que cet incident pèse ensuite sur leur relation.

\- A vrai dire, je pensais me lever en me sentant … en me sentant différent ou même coupable. Mais je suis soulagé. Gabriel était un monstre et il aurait fait d'autres victimes. Il aurait pu te tuer. Je ne suis pas un partisan de la peine de mort mais je suis prêt à faire une exception pour un homme comme lui. Je ne regrette rien. Le monde se portera mieux maintenant qu'il n'en fait plus parti.

\- Certains pourraient en dire de même me concernant, rappela Castiel en posant son menton sur l'épaule de Dean.

Il n'était pas naïf. Il savait parfaitement l'image que la majorité des gens avaient de lui. Si Gabriel était un monstre, alors Castiel en était un aussi. Il avait déjà torturé des hommes. Il avait perdu le compte de ceux qu'il avait tué. Il n'était pas nécessairement différent de son ancien bras droit.

\- Cas, non, assura le jeune homme après quelques secondes.

Il fit ensuite un pas en avant puis se tourna pour pouvoir regarder Castiel dans les yeux. Il semblait sincère et sûr de lui.

\- Je sais ce que tout ceux qui ne te connaissent pas peuvent penser de toi. Peut être ai je moi même eu un doute à un miment mais … tu n'es pas comme lui. Tu as fait du mal à certaines personnes et tu as commis des crimes. Je ne le nie pas et je ne dis pas que ce n'est rien. Il serait facile de te ranger dans la même catégorie que Gabriel. Cela conforte sans doute tous ceux qui se considèrent comme des gens bien. Cela leur donne la sensation qu'ils sont meilleurs que toi. Cela leur donne bonne conscience. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne sait qui tu es vraiment. Ils n'ont pas pris le temps d'apprendre à te connaître.

\- Pas comme toi tu l'as fait, souffla Castiel.

Dean posa ses mains sur ses joues.

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre. C'est ce qu'on a voulu faire de toi mais tu es tellement plus. Tu es un homme capable d'aimer et de donner sans rien attendre en retour. Tu es capable de discerner le bien du mal. Tu ne t'attaques jamais à quelqu'un d'innocent ou à quelqu'un qui ne t'a rien fait pour le mériter. Je ne cautionne pas tout ce que tu as pu faire par le passé mais je sais que tu zs capable de changer. Tu es capable de devenir quelqu'un de bien. C'est là toute la différence entre Gabriel et toi. Et c'est pour ça que je ne regrette pas une seule seconde d'avoir choisi de rester.

Castiel hocha la tête, convaincu. Dean avait un don pour trouver les mots justes. Ceux qui étaient en mesure de le rassurer quand il avait des doutes. De le réconforter quand il n'allait pas bien. C'était aussi pour ça que leur couple avait des chances de durer. Ils savaient comment se parler.

Il l'embrassa sur la bouche pour lui signifier qu'il lui en était reconnaissant avant de commencer à laver son torse. Il évita soigneusement sa blessure à l'épaule. Elle étai encore enflammée et probablement douloureuse. Il choisit également de ne pas toucher son sexe pour ne pas risquer de briser sa promesse. Il nettoya enfin rapidement ses bras puis ses mains. Il vit le jeune homme grimacer quand il toucha sa main gauche. Il ne se laissa toutefois pas déstabiliser et continua à la laver comme il l'avait fait avec sa main droite. Le jeun homme avait besoin de voir qu'il n'était pas gêné. Qu'il n'était pas dégoûté non plus. Quand il eut fini, il laissa son petit ami se rincer puis entreprit de se laver à son tour.

\- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis tu sais. On ne tuera pas Crowley, lança Dean après quelques secondes.

\- Je sais Dean et même si j'ai très envie de le faire, je suis également convaincu que c'est toi qui a raison.

Ah oui ?

\- Oui. Crowley a toujours fait sorte que son image publique soit bonne. Il participe à des galas caritatifs et donne à tout un tas d'œuvre de charité. Il veut qu'on le considère comme un bienfaiteur. Il ne tient qu'à deux choses dans la vie. Son argent et son image. Si on peut faire en sorte de lui prendre les deux, alors on le détruira. La mort serait un châtiment bien trop doux. Et puis tu as raison, le tuer n'arrangerait rien. Quelqu'un prendrait sa place et continuerait son œuvre. On serait en danger. Et je crois … je crois que je suis juste las … j'en ai assez de tuer. Je veux autre chose. J'ai besoin de changer.

Il n'avait jamais pensé prononcer un jour ces mots. Il n'avait jamais ressenti jusque là le besoin de changer pour qui que ce soit. Sa vie lui convenait. Il avait de l'argent et du pouvoir. Le reste n'avait aucune importance. Mais depuis qu'il avait rencontré Dean, il voyait le monde d'un nouvel œil et il réalisait que tout ce qu'il avait obtenu depuis qu'il travaillait pour Crowley n'avait aucune importance. L'agent et le pouvoir ne le rendaient pas vraiment heureux. Pas comme le jeune homme en était capable. Il était prêt à tout abandonner. Il était même prêt à devenir pauvre et à trouver un travail honnête pour se sentir enfin digne de lui. D'une certaine manière, il avait déjà changé. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui s'était fait comme par miracle en une nuit ou en quelques jours. C'était un long processus qu'il avait entamé sans s'en rendre compte à la minute où il était tombé amoureux de Dean. Et il voulait à présent le concrétiser pour de bon.

\- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je t'aime à cet instant précis, souffla alors Dean en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Castiel sourit.

\- J'en ai une vague idée, répliqua t-il.

Dean déposa un rapide baiser sur sa bouche puis coupa l'eau qui commençait à devenir tiède. Il prit ensuite la main de Castiel et le conduisit à l'extérieur de la douche. Il prit deux serviettes, en passa une autour de sa taille puis tendit la seconde à son petit ami. Ce dernier s'en servit pour se sécher rapidement avant de l'attacher à son tour autour de sa taille.

\- Va t'asseoir sur le litt. Je vais refaire ton bandage.

Dean fit ce qu'il lui demandait sans protester et quitta la salle de bains. Castiel récupéra tout le nécessaire pour sa main puis le rejoignit dans la chambre. Le jeune homme s'était assis sur le matelas et avait posé sa main gauche sur ses cuisses. Il ne la regardait pas et observa à la place Castiel s'approcher de lui.

\- Si ça te pose un problème de le faire, je peux m'en charger tu sais. Je pourrais comprendre que tu n'aies pas envie de …

\- Combien de fois faudra t-il que je te le répète Dean ? Je me fiche de tout ça et je suis là pour toi. Alors tais toi et laisse moi travailler.

Le jeune homme acquiesça mais détourna les yeux. Castiel s'accroupit alors devant lui et lui saisi le poignet gauche. Meg lui avait expliqué qu'il était important de surveiller l'évolution de la cicatrice. Il devait absolument s'assurer que le moignon n'était pas infecté. Que la plaie restait propre et qu'elle n'enflait pas. Il l'observa donc longuement pour en être sûr puis, quand il fut satisfait, il commença à refaire son bandage. Dean gémit doucement quand il effleura l'endroit où les chaires avaient été recousues. C'était probablement toujours sensible. Castiel n'aimait pas l'idée de lui faire mal mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il devait faire en sorte que le bandage tienne et que la plaie soit correctement couverte.

\- Quand tout sera terminé, on partira en vacances tous les deux, lança t-il pour briser le silence.

Il n'était pas sûr que Dean l'écoutait vraiment mais il avait besoin de parler. Besoin de banaliser ce moment en discutant de tout et de rien. Peu importait que le jeune homme participe ou non. Il voulait croire que le fait de lui parler suffisait à l'empêcher de ne penser qu'à sa main et à ce que Castiel était en train de faire.

\- Dans un pays chaud de préférence … un endroit où on pourrait passer nos journées sur la plage à ne rien faire d'autre que se reposer. Et puis, l'idée que tu passes ton temps en maillot de bains n'est pas pour me déplaire. L'idéal bien sûr serait un endroit désert pour que je sois le seul à te voir à moitié nu.

\- Parfois, je me dis que tu finiras par m'enfermer par m'enfermer quelque part un jour pour être sûr que personne d'autre que toi ne pose la main ou les yeux sur moi, murmura Dean.

\- L'idée a ses mérites tu sais.

\- Tu sais pourtant que tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux.

\- Qui me dit que tu ne finiras pas par rencontrer quelqu'un de mieux que moi ? C'est possible après tout.

Il l'avait dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais c'était quelque chose qu'il redoutait plus que tout. Il n'avait jamais manqué de confiance en lui jusque là. Il avait toujours été sûr de sa force et de ses atouts. Mais il était également réaliste. Dean était un homme extrêmement séduisant. Il avait tout pour plaire. Il était intelligent, drôle et courageux. Il y a probablement des dizaines d'hommes qui auraient été capable de tout pour tenter de l'avoir. Des hommes qui n'avaient pas un passé de criminel, un statut de fugitif et qui pouvaient lui offrir tout ce qu'il méritait. Il ne doutait pas des sentiments du jeune homme mais il ne pouvait pas être sur qu'il ne finirait pas par se lasser de Castiel. Des problèmes qu'être avec lui lui avaient causé jusque là. Il aurait peut être envie de quelque chose de plus simple un jour. D'une relation plus ordinaire. Et Castiel ne pourrait alors rien faire pour le retenir.

\- Et bien pour commencer, je t'aime comme un fou et je sais que je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre avec la même intensité … ensuite, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais trouver quelqu'un de mieux quand tu es parfait pour moi et enfin … sachant combien le sexe est incroyable avec toi, il faudrait que je sois fou pour aller chercher ailleurs.

Je savais que tu n'étais avec moi que pour le sexe, rétorqua Castiel, amusé et soulagé.

\- Superficiel et obsédé, c'est tout moi. Tu m'as effectivement percé à jour.

Castiel en avait fini avec le bandage. Il déposa un baiser sur la main de son petit ami puis se redressa. .

\- Superficiel peut être mais obsédé … ça se discuter, plaisanta t-il alors.

\- Qui pourrait m'en vouloir quand je t'ai dans mon lit ? Est-ce que tu t'es regardé dan une glace récemment ?

Castiel secoua la tête. Il savait que son petit ami avait besoin de plaisanter pour ne surtout pas penser au reste. A ce que Castiel venait de faire. Au fait qu'il lui manquait un doigt. Et à tout ce qui les attendait dans un avenir proche.

Dean l'observa une seconde avant de s'allonger sur la lit, sa serviette toujours nouée autour de la taille et sa main gauche posée sur son ventre. Il semblait sérieux et Castiel savait qu'ils en avaient fini avec les plaisanterie. Il était temps pour eux de discuter de l'essentiel.

\- Quelque chose me dit que tu as un plan, avança t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit à son tour.

Dean lui fit alors signe de s'allonger à côté de lui. Castiel s'exécuta aussitôt. Il s'installa sur le côté et passa un bras autour de la taille de son petit ami. Il laissa tout de même une petite distance entre eux pour ne pas prendre le risque d'être déconcentré.

\- Alors ? Demanda t-il ensuite pour encourager Dean à parler.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de contester son plan ou de tenter de le dissuader. Il savait à présent que le jeune homme était le plus même de choisir la marche à suivre. Le plus lucide quant il était question de Crowley. Il suivrait ses instructions sans discuter.

\- J'ai un plan oui mais je pense qu'il ne va pas te plaire, répondit finalement le jeune homme.

\- Je t'ai promis hier de suivre tes ordres. J'ai bien l'intention de tenir cette promesse.

\- Tu ne savais pas à l'époque ce que j'avais en tête … à vrai dire, je ne le savais pas moi même. L'idée m'ait venu dans la nuit et … j'ai commencé à y réfléchir sérieusement ce matin. C'est la meilleure solution. La seule à vrai dire … et j'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance sur ce point.

Castiel hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il ne protesterait pas et qu'il était tout à fait prêt à entendre ce qu'il avait à lui proposer. Même s'il était évident que la nouvelle n'allait pas lui plaire. Le fait que son petit ami choisisse de le prévenir avant de lui dire de quoi il s'agissait était inquiétant. Il avait confiance en Dean. Il savait qu'il ne ferait rien de stupide et que son plan serait uniquement motivé par sa volonté d'arranger la situation pour eux deux. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être tout de même nerveux. Et extrêmement curieux.

\- On ne va pas pouvoir s'en sortir seul Cas. Il est évident qu'on n'a pas les moyens de faire tomber un homme aussi puissant que Crowley sans l'aide de quelqu'un qui aurait une influence et un pouvoir au moins équivalent. Et je ne te parle pas de l'un de vos associés, de vos clients ou de vos ennemis. Je parle de quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider à mettre Crowley derrière les barreaux pour de bon.

C'était ce que Castiel voulait. Crowley en prison jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Perdant son argent, son pouvoir et son influence. Castiel avait hâte de le voir menotté et à l'arrière d'une voiture de police. Il était toutefois inquiet de savoir à qui Dean comptait faire appel.

\- Et qui va nous aider à accomplir ce miracle ? Demanda t-il finalement.

Dean prit alors une grande inspiration puis posa sa main gauche sur le bras de Castiel.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait appeler Benny.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel fut convaincu qu'il avait mal entendu. Dean ne pouvait pas avoir décidé d'impliquer son ancien coéquipier. Un homme qui détestait Castiel et semblait prêt à tout pour le faire tomber. Ce n'était pas envisageable. C'était stupide. Et Dean n'était pas stupide.

\- Tu ne peux pas avoir dit que tu voulais appeler Benny ou alors … tu parles d'un autre Benny dont j'ignorais l'existence jusque là. Parce que je ne vois pas comment impliquer ton ancien coéquipier pourrait être une bonne idée quand il est évident qu'il me déteste et ferait tout pour me mettre moi en prison.

Dean soupira alors longuement. Il semblait un peu agacé par la réaction de Castiel. Sans doute avait-il espéré qu'il ne rejetterait pas l'idée en bloc sans lui avoir demandé des précisions. C'était probablement ce qu'il aurait du faire. Mais il avait été bien trop surpris par la nouvelle pour se montrer raisonnable.

\- Je ne connais qu'un seul Benny, répliqua Dean.

\- Bébé, je ne suis pas en train de te dire que … je sais que tu penses qu'il est la meilleure solution pour nous mais … prenons le temps d'y réfléchir une seconde d'accord ? Il me déteste. Il te l'a dit et … il a essayé de te convaincre de me dénoncer et de reprendre ton ancien vie. Tu m'as dit toi même que vous ne pourriez plus être amis et que tu m'avais choisi moi. Alors … je ne vois pas en quoi l'impliquer maintenant pourrait nous aider en quoi que ce soit.

\- Il n'est pas question de qui j'ai choisi ou non et je t'interdis d'être jaloux quand je fais tout ça en grande partie pour toi.

\- Pour moi ? Dean, ce plan va m'envoyer tout droit derrière les barreaux.

\- Pas si on lui propose quelque chose qu'il ne pourra pas refuser.

Castiel était convaincu que Dean avait déjà pensé à tout. Il avait probablement même déjà préparé le petit discours qu'il servirait à Benny pour le convaincre. Et peut être avait il trouvé le plan idéal. Peut être avait il raison de penser que Benny les aiderait. Castiel avait juste du mal à envisager l'ancien coéquipier de Dean comme un allié comme il représentait une menace pour leur couple depuis le début de leur histoire.

\- Peu importe ce qu'on lui proposera. Il veut m'éliminer du tableau à tout prix. Il s'est mis dans l'idée qu'il devait te sauver et … j'ai confiance en toi. Il n'est pas question de jalousie dans cette histoire. Je ne suis pas inquiet que tu me quittes pour lui. J'ai confiance en toi. C'est en lui que je n'ai aucune confiance.

Dean semblait toujours aussi agacé. Castiel ne voulait pas l'énerver. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui alors que tout allait parfaitement bien entre eux quelques minutes plis tôt. Mais il avait besoin que le jeune homme entende ses craintes et les dissipe. Il avait besoin de croire en ce plan autant que Dean semblait y croire de son côté.

\- Je savais que tu réagirais ainsi en l'apprenant mais je peux te jurer que j'ai longuement pesé le pour et le contre. Je n'ai pas pris cette décision sur un coup de tête ou parce que j'étais désespéré. Je suis convaincu que c'est une bonne idée … sans doute la meilleure que j'ai eu depuis que j'ai décidé de partir avec toi.

Castiel avait envie de protester mais les derniers mots de Dean le soulageait en partie et lui donnait envie d'en savoir plus. Il choisit donc de se taire et de laisser son petit ami s'expliquer.

\- Benny te déteste. C'est vrai. Mais c'est un excellent agent … un des meilleurs et il ne fera jamais passer ses sentiments personnels avant ses objectifs. Il sait ce qui est bon ou non … ce qui est juste et ce qui est nécessaire. Faire tomber l'organisation de Crowley est notre objectif depuis le début. C'est pour ça qu'on m'a envoyé en prison. On ne cherchait pas à te faire tomber toi … du moins pas uniquement. C'était lui notre cible. Et si j'offre à Benny l'opportunité de mettre un terme aux activités criminelles d'un homme qui fait des milliers de victimes à l'année, je sais qu'il la saisirait sans se poser de question.

\- Qui te dit qu'il ne cherchera pas à me faire tomber en même temps ? C'est ce qu'il veut depuis qu'il a appris pour nous deux.

\- Il a plaidé pour qu'on te propose un marché quand je suis sorti de prison alors même qu'il savait en détails tout ce qui était arrivé pendant que j'étais enfermé. Il l'a fait à contrecœur mais il l'a fait parce que c'était ce qui était juste et c'était la meilleur solution. Il le refera cette fois encore. On n'a juste à lui proposer un marché. Tu lui donneras des noms … toutes le informations que tu as en ta possession … on pourrait même lui proposer de piéger Crowley de notre côté en l'enregistrant pour avoir une preuve de plus.

\- Et en échange ? Qu'est-ce qu'on en retirerait nous ?

Castiel ne voyait pas de problèmes à piéger Crowley. Il était prêt à tout pour le faire tomber. Mais il avait besoin qu'on lui propose quelque chose d'intéressant en retour. Il avait besoin de garantie. De la certitude qu'il ne tomberait pas en même temps que ses anciens associés.

\- L'immunité pour tous tes crimes passés. Tu pourrais même intégrer le programme de protection des témoins … changer d'identité et disparaître. C'est à toi de me dire ce que tu veux.

Castiel était tout à fait partant pour l'immunité. S'il voulait vivre une vie normale avec son petit ami, il avait besoin de ne plus être recherché. Il avait besoin de devenir un citoyen ordinaire. Mais il refusait catégoriquement d'intégrer un programme de protection des témoins. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. On l'emmènerait loin pour le protéger. On lui ferait changer d'identité. Il disparaîtrait. Et Dean ne pourrait pas venir avec lui.

\- Je ne partirais pas … je refuse … je refuse qu'on me fasse disparaître. Pas si cela implique que je puisse te perdre. Je ne veux pas sacrifier notre histoire pour me venger de Crowley. Et je ne peux pas non plus te demander de venir avec moi. Tu refuserais d'abandonner ta famille.

Dean lui sourit alors et approcha sensiblement de lui. Il se tourna ensuite sur le côté et posa sa main droite sur la joue de Castiel.

\- J'espérais que tu dirais ça. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi si tu avais accepté l'idée de disparaître pour de bon.

\- Tu aurais du savoir que je refuserais de te quitter. Je préfère encore être en danger toute ma vie que de te perdre.

On lui demandera l'immunité alors. Et une protection rapprochée jusqu'au procès. Une fois que tout sera terminé, on pourra demander à ce qu'ils annoncent publiquement que ta condamnation était une erreur. Que tu n'étais finalement pas impliqué. Ils laveront ton nom pour que tu puisses tenter d'avoir une vie normale avec moi.

Castiel aimait cette idée. Il rêvait de pouvoir mettre tout son passé entre parenthèse et de devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Il voulait pouvoir acheter une maison quelque part et y vivre avec Dean. Vieillir à ses côtés. Construire quelque chose de vrai. Et si faire confiance à Benny était la seule solution pour y parvenir alors il était tout à fait prêt à le faire.

\- Appelle le et propose lui tout ça. Je lui donnerais tout ce qu'il demande en échange.

\- Je l'appellerais dans un moment.

Castiel acquiesça alors. Il laisserait Dean faire les choses à son rythme. Il venait de trouver une solution qui pourrait régler tous leurs problèmes. Il était réellement exceptionnel.

\- Je vais devenir quelqu'un d'ordinaire alors. Cette idée m'aurait probablement fait peur il y a quelques mois mais à présent … je suis presque excité et je suis définitivement impatient. Il va juste falloir que je trouve quel genre d'homme je veux devenir. Quel travail je pourrais vouloir faire et … apprendre à mener une vie plus calme.

\- Je serais là pour t'apprendre. On trouvera le temps de découvrir ce que tu veux faire. Tu n'es de toute façon pas le seul à avoir besoin de se trouver une nouvelle carrière. Je ne pourrais plus être agent du FBI après tout ça. Je ne suis même pas sûr d'en avoir envie d'ailleurs. Je deviendrais peut être garagiste. J'ai toujours été doué avec mes mains.

Castiel sourit, voyant dans les propos de son petit ami un moyen de diriger la conversation vers un sujet plus léger.

\- Je ne vais certainement pas te contredire sur ce point. Je suis bien placé pour savoir combien tu es doué avec tes mains … elles peuvent accomplir des miracles.

Dean sourit à son tour puis baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Il grimaça une seconde en regardant le bandage qui recouvrait la gauche. Castiel savait parfaitement ce à quoi il pensait à cet instant précis. Il n'allait pas lui laisser le temps de s'apitoyer à nouveau sur son sort ou de douter de ses capacités. Il l'embrassa sur la bouche sans attendre et pressa aussitôt sa langue contre ses lèvres. Dean les entrouvrit alors et laissa sa langue pénétrer dans sa bouche pour venir caresser la sienne.

Castiel le poussa alors délicatement pour qu'il se réinstalle sur le dos et s'installa sur lui. Dean écarta les jambes par réflexe et gémit contre sa bouche. De toute évidence, il en avait tout autant besoin que lui. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils prenaient une décision importante, ils la scellaient en faisant l'amour. Parce qu'ils croyaient bien plus en la force des gestes qu'en celle des mots.

Castiel se redressa en appuyant ses mains de chaque côté du visage de son petit ami pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tes mains font des miracles mais ma bouche peut aussi en accomplir quelques uns, souffla t-il.

Il n'attendit pas que Dean dise quoi que ce soit et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Il descendit ensuite le long de son sternum et s'attarda une seconde sur chacun de ses pectoraux. Dean posa sa main droite à l'arrière de son crâne pour accompagner ses mouvements. Castiel savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire pour lui faire perdre la tête. Pour lui procurer un maximum de plaisir. Et c'était ce qu'il comptait faire maintenant. Dean méritait une belle récompense pour avoir trouvé cette solution miracle.

Il l'embrassa donc longuement sur le ventre, joua avec son nombril du bout de la langue puis détacha le nœud de sa serviette avec les dents. Il se mit ensuite à genoux pour la lui retirer avant de commencer à l'embrasser sur les cuisses. Il était évident que ce qu'il faisait avait l'effet escompté. Le sexe de Dean se dressait fièrement à côté de son visage. Castiel le prit dans sa bouche et baissa le visage jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le fond de sa gorge. Il resta ainsi un instant avant de commencer des mouvements de hauts en bas. Il ne voulait ps faire jouir son petit ami de cette façon. Mais il voulait le rendre fou et il savait combien il aimait quand il faisait cela.

\- Cas, je vais … gémit Dean après quelques secondes.

Castiel relâcha alors son sexe puis lui attrapa les cuises pour le forcer à les écarter. Il baissa ensuite la tête jusqu'à pouvoir glisser sa langue entre ses fesses. Dean laissa alors échapper un cri de surprise puis un long gémissement. Castiel sourit contre sa peau avant de presser sa langue contre le muscle dissimulé là.

Il prit le temps de le préparer ainsi pendant de longues secondes puis ajouta un doigt quand il sentit que le muscle était suffisamment détendu. Il en ajouta un deuxième un peu après puis se redressa pour embrasser Dean sur la bouche.

Il déposa ensuite des baisers dans son cou à nouveau. Il aimait le goût de sa peau. Sa texture sous ses lèvres. E il aimait plus que tout les gémissements que chacun de ses baiser arrachaient au jeune homme. Il aimait l'idée d'être celui qui lui procurait autant de plaisir.

Il finit par ajouter un troisième doigt après quelques minutes. Il baissa les yeux pour les voir aller et venir à l'intérieur de son petit ami. Il n'arrêterait pas sa préparation tant que Dean ne lui aurait pas donné son feu vert. Il voulait que ce moment soit parfait. Il ne voulait surtout pas que le jeune homme puisse souffrir.

Il l'obtint un peu plus tard. Dean avait la tête basculée en arrière et les yeux fermés. Il avait attrapé la tête du lit avec la main droite et avait posé sa main gauche sur l'oreille juste à côté de son visage.

\- Je suis prêt, souffla t-il.

Castiel retira alors ses doigts de lui puis cracha dans sa paume avant de la refermer autour de son sexe pour l'humidifier. Ce n'était pas le lubrifiant idéal mais cela suffirait. Il avait suffisamment préparé le jeune homme pour que la pénétration soit facile.

Il positionna son sexe puis poussa ses hanches en avant. Il prit son temps pour prolonger ce moment au maximum. C'était une sensation unique. Plus forte encore que l'orgasme qui suivrait. C'était probablement le moment qu'il préférait quand ils faisaient l'amour. Sentir le muscle autour de son sexe céder et l'accueillir. Le sentir l'agripper puis l'attirer à l'intérieur pour ne plus le lâcher ensuite.

Il ferma les yeux à son tour et poussa ses hanches jusqu'à être totalement à l'intérieur du jeune homme. Il attendit ensuite une seconde pour apprécier ce moment avant de commercer à bouger. Il choisit un rythme lent mais un angle qui lui assurait de toucher la prostate de son petit ami à chaque fois.

Il ne l'accéléra que lorsque Dean referma ses jambes autour de sa taille pour l'y encourager. Il pouvait déjà sentir les prémices de son orgasme. Il ne parvenait jamais à tenir très longtemps avec Dean. Il perdait rapidement le contrôle. Il s'en fichait totalement. Il n'était pas question de performance ou de record à battre. Il était juste question du plaisir qu'il pouvait procurer à Dean. C'était pour cette raison qu'il tenait à ce que son petit ami jouisse en premier. Au delà des sensations que cela lui procurait, il aimait le voir s'abandonner au plaisir avant de céder au sien.

Il accéléra un peu plus encore le rythme de ses allers et venues en s'assurant que l'angle restait bon.

\- Cas, je vais jouir, le prévint alors Dean après quelques secondes.

Castiel l'embrassa sur la bouche au moment où son orgasme le transperçât. Il sentit le muscle autour de son sexe se contracter aussitôt, emprisonnant à l'intérieur du corps du jeune homme. Il continua tout de même à aller et venir en lui jusqu'à ce que son propre orgasme s'empare de lui. Il se répandit à l'intérieur de son petit ami pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité avant de se laisse tomber sur lui. Il eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas toucher sa blessure à l'épaule et de choisir l'autre côté pour poser sa tête.

\- C'était génial, murmura Dean en refermant ses bras dans son dos.

Castiel hocha alors la tête. Ça l'était toujours avec le jeune homme. Il ouvrit la bouche pour le lui confirmer mais à sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas ces mots qui franchirent le seuil de ses lèvres.

\- Je sais ce que je veux faire en premier quand tout sera terminé.

\- Je sais. Tu me l'as dit tout à l'heure. Tu veux partir en vacances.

Castiel en avait envie aussi. Mais ce n'était pas la première chose qu'il prévoyait de faire. Il espérait juste que ce qu'il allait dire ne ferait pas peur au jeune homme. Qu'il n'était pas trop tôt pour le lui proposer.

\- Je veux t'épouser, déclara t-il.

\- Cas, tu n'es pas obligé de me dire …

Non, je suis sérieux. Quand tout sera fini, la première chose qu'on fera sera de se marier. On ne fera pas une grande fête … juste quelque chose entre nous et peut être avec ton frère s'il ne m'a pas tué d'ici là. Et on partira ensuite tous les deux … mais pas en vacances … en lune de miel.

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de me demander en mariage ? Est-ce que c'est une proposition officielle ? Parce que tu es toujours à l'intérieur de moi et … je ne vois aucune bague.

Castiel se redressa alors, se retira du jeune homme puis lui prit le visage dans les mains.

\- Je n'ai pas de bague mais je peux te promettre d'y remédier rapidement. En attendant … Dean Winchester … veux tu bien me faire l'honneur de devenir mon mari ?

Ce n'était définitivement pas ainsi qu'il avait envisagé de faire sa demande. Mais 'était finalement le moment idéal. Tout allait bientôt changer pour eux. Ils avaient pris une grande décision et ils s'apprêtaient à connaître d'immenses bouleversements. Mais ils s'aimaient et ils s'étaient fait une promesse. Se fiancer était la meilleure façon de sceller tout ceci et d'en faire un souvenir heureux.

\- Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser idiot, lança alors Dean après quelques secondes.

Castiel lui sourit alors, soulagé. Il savait que son petit ami … son fiancé … en avait envie. Mais il avait eu peur que son timing ne soit pas bon. Il était heureux de voir qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Ils s'embrassèrent alors durant quelques secondes puis Dean reprit la parole quand ils se séparèrent.

\- Mais je veux une bague. Je ne pourrais peut être pas la porter à la main gauche … mais je pourrais la porter à la droite.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il était prêt à tout accepter. Il était bien trop heureux pour se soucier des détails. Il allait épouser l'homme qu'il aimait. Il allait avoir droit à une seconde chance vis à vis de la justice et obtenir sa vengeance. Il ne pouvait rien demander de plus. Il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin.


	36. Piège

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 36 corrigé par Elyrine. Merci à elle !**

 **Dean et castiel passent à l'action et se confrontent à Crowley.**

 **Merci à vous pour votre fidélité et vos messages.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **What about us de Pink**

 **Chapitre 36 : Piège**

 _« Personne, voyant le mal, ne le choisit. Mais attiré par l'appât d'un bien par un mal plus grand que celui-ci, l'on est pris au piège. »_

 _Épicure_

Dean était sûr de son plan. Il était convaincu d'avoir eu trouvé la solution idéale. Celle qui saurait satisfaire le FBI, faire tomber Crowley, offrir à Castiel et lui un avenir inespéré et peut être sauver son amitié avec Benny.

Le fait que son petit ami soit partant était également une bonne nouvelle. Il avait vraiment cru qu'il allait devoir le convaincre. Argumenter avec lui jusqu'à réussir à lui faire entendre raison. Il avait préparé tout un petit discours qu'il avait ensuite répété longuement dans la douche avant que Castiel ne le rejoigne. Mais il n'avait finalement pas réellement eu besoin de batailler. Castiel avait résisté bien sûr. Il avait semblé inquiet. Mais après seulement quelques minutes, Dean avait réussi à la convaincre.

Malgré toutes ces certitudes, il était nerveux en appelant Benny pour lui faire sa proposition. Il avait attendu que Castiel s'endorme pour passer le coup de fil. Il ne voulait pas que son petit ami l'écoute si toutefois il ne réussissait pas à convaincre Benny de passer ce marché. Lui avouer son échec serait déjà suffisamment difficile. Mai qu'il en soit un témoin direct serait pire encore. Il avait besoin d'être seul.

Benny fut surpris par son appel. Il semblait avoir cru que sa visite à l'hôpital était la dernière fois qu'ils se parlaient. Dean l'avait pensé aussi à l'époque. Mais la situation avait changé depuis.

Il aurait pu tourner autour du pot durant de longues minutes et tenter d'aborder le but de son appel avec finesse mais le temps lui était compté et il doutait que son ami apprécie de telles manigances. Il choisit donc de lui annoncer son plan sans détour. Pendant une longue minute, Benny resta muet à l'autre bout du fil, visiblement choqué par ce qu'il entendait.

Dean s'était enfermé dans la salle de bains pour passer le coup de fil et ne pas prendre le risque d'être interrompu par Castiel. Il restait attentif aux bruits venant de la chambre pour entendre quand son petit ami se réveillerait m ais était également concentré sur ce coup de fil qui risquait de tout changer pour lui.

Benny finit par lui demander des explications. Dean s'empressa alors de lui détailler son plan. Il était plutôt simple. Castiel donnerait au FBI tous les noms, les lieux et la liste des crimes commis par ses associés. Il leur donnerait tous les détails nécessaires pour une incarcération rapide de Crowley. Il témoignerait contre eux au tribunal et ne cacherait rien. Il était même prêt à se rendre chez Crowley avec un micro pour enregistrer les aveux de son ancien mentor. Avec de telles preuves, le FBI pourrait faire tomber la plus grosse entreprise criminelle de la ville et emprisonné toute une liste de personnes dangereuses. Benny serait probablement promus et récompensé. En échange, il devait obtenir pour Castiel l'immunité totale pour ses crimes passées et la certitude qu'on le retirerait de la liste des personnes recherchées. Il avait également besoin que son nom soit lavé et son casier effacé. Il devait redevenir un citoyen lambda et pouvoir enfin prétendre à une vie normale.

Dean savait que Benny ne courrait pas nécessairement après les récompenses ou les distinctions. Il se contentait de faire son travail sans jamais rien attendre en retour. Et il voulait mettre Castiel derrière les barreaux. Il voulait le faire sortir de la vie de Dean pour offrir à son ancien coéquipier une chance de se reconstruire loin de sa supposée influence. Mais la perspective de mettre fin aux agissements d'un criminel plus dangereux que lui encore le ferait hésiter. Laisser partir un homme qu'il haïssait de tout son cœur était finalement bien peu cher payé face à la perspective de coincer des dizaines d'autres monstres qui avaient fait des milliers de victimes dans tout le pays.

Dean était prêt à lui laisser du temps pour réfléchir à sa proposition. Benny n'en eut toutefois pas besoin. Il l'accepta après quelques minutes de réflexion. Il ne semblait pas vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée de laisser Castiel en liberté. Mais il était prêt à l'accepter pour arrêter tous ceux qui avaient un jour travailler avec lui.

Dean avait confiance en Benny mais il préférait tout de même être prudent. Il lui demanda donc de leur faxer l'accord d'immunité à l'hôtel pour qu'ils puissent l'étudier avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Benny lui promit de le faire dès qu'il aurait l'accord de ses supérieurs et du procureur général. Ils raccrochèrent alors sans rien ajouter et sans aborder une seule fois leur précédent conversation ou leur amitié en péril.

Castiel sembla soulagé en apprenant que Benny avait accepté leur proposition. Il ne serait toutefois complètement sûr que lorsqu'ils auraient l'accord écrit et signé du procureur. .

Ils reprirent place sur le lit et allumèrent la télévision pour passer le temps. Dean se blottit contre Castiel, sa tête sur son épaule jusqu'à ce que son téléphone sonne enfin à nouveau.

Benny avait réussi à convaincre ses supérieurs d'accepter leur proposition. Le document serait faxé d'ici une heure. Dean le remercia mais n'obtint rien de plus en retour qu'un vague salut froid. De toute évidence, son amitié avec Benny ne survivrait pas à cette histoire. Il avait espéré autre chose mais il était tout à fait prêt à l'accepter. Il avait fait son choix et il avait l'intention de l'assumer jusqu'au bout.

Ils reçurent le papier comme Benny le leur avait promis et après l'avoir lu une bonne dizaine de fois pour s'assurer qu'il était complet, Castiel le signa et le renvoya au même numéro.

Ce fut finalement Rufus qui appela Dean pour mettre les derniers détails au point. Le jeune homme ne savait pas si c'était parce que son ancien coéquipier refusai de lui parler à nouveau ou si l'affaire était trop importante pour un confier à un simple agent. Il ne posa pas la question. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter la réponse.

Rufus lui annonça qu'un agent de la division de San Antonio viendrait bientôt les voir pour leur donner le matériel nécessaire à piéger Crowley. Castiel n'aimait pas cette idée. Il pouvait se procurer un micro par lui même et il préférait nettement agir sans aide extérieure. Il était prêt à coopérer mais pas à être surveillé. Il avait la sensation qu'on n'avait pas vraiment confiance en lui quand il était pourtant un homme de parole. Dean dut le convaincre qu'il s'agissait là de la procédure et que ce n'aurait pas été différent avec un autre. Le FBI avait besoin de garder un œil sur ce qu'ils faisaient. Castiel finit par l'accepter à contre cœur.

L'agent Cole Trenton ne semblait pas ravi de s'être vu confier cette mission. Il était particulièrement désagréable avec Castiel et Dean dut lui saisir la main et la serrer dans la sienne pour l'empêcher de coller son poing dans la figure de Trenton. Ils l'écoutèrent donner ses instruction avec un dédain évident puis Castiel accepta qu'il installe le micro sur son torse en grimaçant.

Une fois le dispositif en place, Trenton leur expliqua qu'il entendrait toute la conversation et qu'il saurait aussitôt si Castiel tentait de les doubler. Ce qu'il n'avait bien sûr pas l'intention de faire. Dean le savait. Mais il pouvait comprendre que leur interlocuteur soit sceptique. Il choisit donc de ne pas réagir à cette nouvelle provocation et jeta un regard à Castiel qui signifiait qu'il avait lui aussi tout intérêt à ne rien dire.

Ils choisirent de ne pas prévenir Crowley de leur venue. Castiel était convaincu que son ancien mentor se méfierait s'ils demandaient un rendez vous et ils avaient besoin que leur plan fonctionne. Ils avaient besoin de le coincer. L'accord était suffisamment clair sur le sujet. Sans aveux enregistrés, l'immunité ne tenait plus. Castiel serait arrêté. Il paierait pour tous les crimes qu'il avait commis. Il deviendrait leur bouc émissaire. Dean refusait de l'envisager. Ils allaient devoir réussir.

Il leur fallut une petite heure pour rejoindre le bâtiment où le bureau de Crowley se trouvait. A leur grande surprise, ils purent rentrer sans problème. De toute évidence, les gens de la sécurité n'avaient pas été prévenus qu'il était important de se méfier d'eux. Crowley pensait sans doute qu'ils n'auraient jamais le courage de venir le voir. Ou les pensait morts. Peu importait en fin de compte. C'était un premier cap de franchi et c'était la seule chose sur laquelle Dean voulait se concentrer.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur pour monter au bon étage. Ils restèrent silencieux durant le trajet. Trenton entendait tout ce qu'ils disaient et l'un comme l'autre détestait l'idée qu'il puisse être le témoin d'une conversation privée et intime. Ils se contentèrent donc de se tenir la main et de se regarder dans les yeux pour se donner du courage. Ils avaient tous les deux conscience de l'importance de cette entrevue. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se le dire.

Ils remontèrent le couloir jusqu'au bureau de Crowley sans se lâcher la main. Ils se sentaient plus forts ainsi. Et il n'y avait de toute façon personne à cet étage pour les voir.

Devant la porte, Castiel prit une grande inspiration puis hocha plusieurs fois la tête. Dean se doutait que la situation n'était pas simple pour lui. Il allait devoir faire parler son mentor. Il allait devoir le pousser à avouer tout ce qu'il avait fait tout en sachant qu'il le condamnait. Il avait certifié à Dean qu'il n'y voyait aucun problème puisque Crowley l'avait trahi en premier. Mais il savait également combien son petit ami avait admiré son mentor depuis leur rencontre. Il ne devait pas être facile pour lui d'être celui qui le ferait tomber.

Ils ne frappèrent pas à la porte. Castiel se contenta de la pousser sans avertir Crowley de sa présence. Son mentor et patron était assis derrière son bureau, visiblement occupé à relire plusieurs documents. Dean ne protesta pas quand Castiel lui lâcha la main mais il restait proche de lui pour lui apporter son soutien. Il savait que son petit ami allait en avoir besoin.

\- Castiel, quelle surprise ! Lança Crowley en levant le nez de ses papiers.

Il ne semblait pas surpris de le voir là. Il souriait. C'était presque comme s'il était sincèrement heureux de le voir. Dean l'avait détesté à la seconde où il avait posé les yeux sur lui la première fois. Mais c'était encore pire maintenant.

\- Nous n'avions pas rendez vous il me semble, ajouta Crowley après quelques secondes.

Castiel referma la porte du bureau derrière eux puis s'avança dans la pièce jusqu'à se tenir devant le bureau de son mentor. Dean choisit de se poster un peu en retrait mais suffisamment proche pour pouvoir toucher Castiel si c'était nécessaire.

\- Quelque chose me dit que vous vous attendiez à ma venue. Est-ce que je me trompe ? Lança Castiel en tirant une chaise pour s'asseoir dessus.

Dean préférait, quant à lui, rester debout. Il était admiratif du calme et de l'apparente décontraction de son petit ami. Il jouait le jeu à merveille.

\- Tu ne trompes pas non. Je savais que tu finirais par venir me voir. Je pensais juste que tu viendrais seul.

\- Pourquoi serais-je venu seul ? Cette conversation concerne Dean tout autant qu'elle me concerne moi. Il a le droit d'être ici.

\- Je croyais qu'il était parti. Qu'il t'avait quitté. Je ne savais pas que tu l'avais retrouvé.

Dean serra les poings. Crowley était un menteur professionnel. Il était évident qu'il pensait Dean mort et que sa présence le surprenait uniquement pour cette raison. Mais il avait suffisamment d'expérience pour ne rien laisser paraître.

\- C'est lui qui m'a retrouvé à vrai dire. Il a réussi à échappe à Gabriel. Ce qui est à la fois incroyablement courageux et un vrai miracle. Vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Gabriel ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il a à voir dans cette histoire.

Castiel secoua la tête en ricanant. Crowley ne craquerait pas facilement. Mais Dean avait confiance en l'intelligence de son petit ami. Il le savait capable de le faire parler.

\- Gabriel est mort, déclara finalement Castiel en souriant.

Crowley fronça les sourcils une seconde, visiblement surpris avant de d'hausser les épaules et de soupirer. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement truste de l'apprendre. Mais il avait été déstabilisé un instant. Ce qui était une bonne chose pour eux. De toute évidence, on ne l'avait pas averti de la mort de son complice.

\- Est-ce que tu l'as tué ? Demanda t-il en regardant droit dans les yeux.

Castiel secoua la tête puis pointa son doigt en direction de Dean.

\- Il l'a tué. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, j'aurais choisi de le faire souffrir pour tout ce qu'il a fait subir à Dean. Mais il a été plus raisonnable et clément que moi.

\- Je ne vous aurais jamais cru capable de tuer un homme, assura Crowley en dévisageant Dean.

Ce dernier sourit, satisfait de voir qu'il avait réussi à le surprendre et agacé de constater qu'il l'avait sous estimé depuis le début.

\- Il le méritait pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait. Balthazar aussi.

\- Balthazar est mort ? Demanda Crowley en reportant son attention sur Castiel.

\- Il était impliqué lui aussi. Il devait payer.

Crowley croisa ses bras sur son torse et recula sa chaise comme pour mettre un peu de distance entre Castiel et lui. Il semblait un peu moins sûr de lui à présent. Mais il ne paniquait. Il devait continuer à le pousser jusqu'à le faire craquer.

\- Ils étaient deux de mes meilleurs éléments mais je suppose que vous aviez de bonnes raisons de les tuer alors … je suis prêt à l'accepter. Ce que je ne comprend en revanche pas, c'est que ayez ressenti le besoin de venir me le dire en face à face. Un simple coup de fil aurait suffi.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel. Il ne savait pas comment son petit ami voulait procéder. Il avait voulu mettre un plan au point avec lui au préalable mais Castiel lui avait assuré qu'il préférait improviser. Il lui avait juste demander de le laisser faire et de n'intervenir que s'il l'invitait expressément à le faire. Dean était déterminé à suivre ses instructions.

\- Je suis juste venu vous prévenir que ce n'était que le début. Il semblerait que d'autres soient impliqués. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de les laisser vivre. Ils mourront tous … sans exception.

\- Je suppose que je ne peux rien faire pour te convaincre du contraire. Tu as le droit de te venger après tout. Je suppose que j'en ferais de même si on touchait à une personne que j'aime.

Castiel sourit alors à nouveau et Crowley le dévisagea, visiblement surpris pas sa réaction.

\- Tu trouves cette situation amusante ?

\- Pas vraiment non, assura Castiel. Je suis juste surpris que vous ne me posiez pas plus de question.

\- Et quelles questions voudrais-tu que je te pose exactement ?

\- Et bien pour commencer, vous pourriez me demander qui est impliqué … et comment je peux avoir obtenu leurs noms.

\- Je suppose que Gabriel ou Balthazar te les ont donné. Quant à savoir de qui il s'agit, je m'en contrefiche. Ils sont forcément remplaçables.

Dean savait parfaitement que le moment approchait pour Castiel de révéler ce qu'ils avaient effectivement appris. De révéler à Crowley qu'ils étaient au courant de son implication. Il devait se tenir prêt au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. Trenton ne pourrait pas intervenir rapidement si toutefois Crowley appelait la sécurité ou tentait de les tuer. Ils étaient seuls dans cette histoire et ils devaient être prêts à toute éventualité.

\- Mes informations ne viennent pas d'eux. Elles viennent de l'un des hommes engagé par Balthazar pour assurer sa sécurité. Il pensait me faire du mal en me révélant qu'il s'agissait d'un complot impliquant bien plus de personne que ce que j'imaginais jusque là.

\- Castiel, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec cette histoire. Soit tu me dis ce que tu as à me dire maintenant soit je devrais te demander de quitter mon bureau. Je suis extrêmement occupé.

Il était mal çà l'aise. C'était évident à présent. Il commençait sans doute à comprendre que son implication avait été révélée par l'homme de mains de Balthazar.

\- Je sais tout Crowley. Il m'a dit que vous étiez au courant.

\- C'est un mensonge ! Répliqua Crowley aussitôt. Je n'ai jamais rien fait pour te nuire. Je t'apprécie bien trop pour ça. Tu as toujours été mon protégé. Tu étais celui à qui j'envisageais de tout céder à ma mort.

\- J'étais oui mais je ne le suis plus n'est-ce-pas ? Parce que vous avez compris que j'avais choisi Dean et que vous ne pouviez pas l'accepter.

Voilà. C'était dit. Crowley sembla accuser le coup pendant une seconde avant de se reprendre. Dean devait admettre que c'était plutôt admirable. Même s'il se savait ris au piège, il continuait à jouer le jeu avec aplomb. En le voyant ainsi, Dean pouvait comprendre comment il avait réussi à construire un tel empire en partant de rien.

\- Il est inutile que je continue à te mentir puisque de toute évidence, tu sais déjà tout. Mais laisse au moins te préciser que je n'ai jamais demandé à ce qu'on te tue toi. J'avais même précisé que tu devais rester en vie. J'avais besoin de toi. Lui, en revanche … il devait mourir.

Dean ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'un mensonge de plus ou non mais il savait que cela ne changeait rien à la détermination de Castiel. Qu'on s'en prenne à lui passait encore. Mais qu'on cible Dean était bien pire. L'aveu de Crowley n'allait faire qu'aggraver les choses. Il savait que son petit ami allait avoir du mal à l'accepter sans réagir. Il fit donc un pas en avant et posa sa main sur son épaule pour lui apporter un peu de soutien et tenter de l'aider à garder son calme.

\- Donc vous souhaitiez la mort de Dean mais vous espériez me garder en vie et … quoi ? Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais l'accepter et continuer de travailler pour vous comme si de rien n'était … comme si vous n'aviez pas commandité la mort de l'homme que j'aime ?

\- Pour être honnête, j'espérais que tu n'apprendrais pas mon implication … et j'espérais que tu n'apprendrais pas non plus sa mort. J'avais demandé à Balthazar de t'envoyer sur une fausse piste. De faire en sorte que tu finisses par abandonner tes recherches. Tu aurais alors cru qu'il t'avait quitté et tu aurais repris le cours de ta vie.

Crowley venait d'avouer expressément qu'il était impliqué dans un plan destiné à tuer un innocent. C'était suffisamment pour le faire plonger. Mais ce n'était pas ce que le FBI voulait. Ils avaient besoin de plus. Ils avaient besoin d'aveux concernant l'organisation qu'il dirigeait. Ils ne voulaient pas faire tomber Crowley pour complicité dans une tentative de mort. Ils voulaient le coincer pour tout le reste. Faire en sorte qu'il ne sorte jamais de prison.

\- Vous lui aviez demandé de le torturer aussi ? Vous lui aviez ordonné de m'envoyer des morceaux de lui pour me détruire à petit feu ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Castiel … je ne suis pas un saint je le sais. Mais je ne suis pas ce genre de personne non plus. Je n'aurais jamais demandé à Gabriel de torturer Dean. J lui ai juste dit de le tuer.

Dean agita alors sa main gauche devant lui, attirant l'attention de Crowley su son doigt manquant. Ce dernier grimaça alors, visiblement choqué. Il disait la vérité. Ça ne changeait rien à leur plan bien sûr mais c'était une pièce de plus du puzzle qui se mettait en place.

\- Je n'ai rien à voir là dedans ! Assura Crowley en détournant les yeux de la mai de Dean.

\- Peut être, concéda Castiel. Ou peut être pas. Ça n'a aucune importance parce que ça ne change rien.

\- Tu es venu me tuer c'est ça ?

\- J'estime que vous le méritez oui. Mais je vous laisse une chance de me convaincre de ne pas le faire. Une chance de m'expliquer pourquoi vous en êtes venu à vouloir tuer Dean quand j'ai toujours été loyal et fidèle envers vous … même quand le FBI me proposait une peine réduite contre des aveux contre vous.

Dean se retint de sourire en entendant les propos de son petit ami. Il avait agi intelligemment. Il avait fait en sorte de conduire Crowley à parler pour se sauver la vie. Il était évident qu'il allait essayer de s'en sortir. Et pour cela, il serait contraint de parler. Castiel n'aurait même pas à lui poser des questions. Il n'aurait pas à prendre le risque de l'interroger et d'éveiller ses soupçons. C'était brillant. Castiel était incroyable.

\- Dis moi depuis combien de temps on se connaît toi et moi ? Demanda alors Crowley en dévisageant Castiel.

Ce dernier fit mine de réfléchir même s'il connaissait probablement déjà le nombre exact. Dean garda les yeux rivés sur leur adversaire même s'il avait très envie d'observer Castiel. De voir comment il se comportait. Comme il bougeait. L'expression sur son visage. Son regard. Il était clairement dans son élément et il était très certainement fascinant à voir. Mais la prudence prenait le pas sur son envie.

\- Une quinzaine d'année je dirais, finit par répondre Castiel en faisant mine de ne pas y attacher la moindre importance.

Mais Dean savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Sa relation avec Crowley, bien que platonique et pas vraiment amicale, était la relation qu'il avait conservé le plus longtemps. La seule avec celle qu'il avait ensuite développé avec Gabriel à résister au temps. Et les deux se terminaient plus ou moins de la même façon. Par une trahison.

\- Quand je t'ai connu, tu avais tout juste dix neuf ans. Tu sortais d'une première année brillante à l'université et tu t'étais fait une sacrée réputation parmi les amateurs de drogues en tout genre. Tu étais la référence. Tu avais réussi à évincer mes vendeurs du marché et je dois avouer que j'étais curieux. J'ai demandé à te rencontrer parce que personne n'avait osé me défier avant. Personne n'avait réussi à me voler des client avec une telle facilité.

\- Vous êtes venu me chercher parce que vous aviez besoin de moi, rectifia Castiel.

\- J'aurais pu te faire éliminer. C'était même mon idée première. Mais je voulais te parler avant tout. Comprendre comment tu avais pu accomplir de telles prouesses aussi jeunes. J'ai rapidement compris que mon intérêt était de te garder avec moi. Que t'éliminer reviendrait à me priver d'une chance incroyable. C'est pour ça que je t'ai recruté.

Castiel haussa les épaules. Il avait pris un air détaché mais Dean savait la fierté qu'il aurait retiré d'un tel discours avant d'apprendre l'implication de Crowley dans toute cette histoire. Et la souffrance qu'il devait probablement ressentir à cet instant précis.

\- Je t'ai pris sous mon aile parce que j'ai deviné ton potentiel dès notre première rencontre. J'ai compris immédiatement que tu deviendrais quelqu'un d'important … peut être mon successeur quand je choisirais de me retirer. Et je n'ai jamais lâché durant toutes ces années. J'ai toujours été là pour toi. J'ai pris ta défense quand les autres doutaient de ton potentiel. Je t'ai fourni ce dont tu avais besoin. J'ai répondu à tes questions. J'ai accepté tes rares erreurs. Et je ne t'ai jamais abandonné … jamais.

Castiel semblait peser le pour et le contre. Dean était toutefois convaincu que rien de ce que Crowley pourrait dire ne changerait sa décision de le dénoncer. Mais il devait rester dans son rôle et ne surtout rien faire qui puisse éveiller les soupçons de son ancien mentor.

\- Désolé mais ça ne me suffit pas, finit par déclarer Castiel en regardant Crowley à nouveau dans le yeux.

Ce dernier soupira avant de reprendre la parole. Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il semblait avoir encore quelques arguments à faire valoir.

\- Tu devrais parfois te demander ce que tu aurais fait de ta vie si je ne t'avais pas pris sous mon aile. Tu aurais continué à vendre de la drogue jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ? Tu serais devenu un petit dealer sans importance ? Une fois tes études terminés, il t'aurait été bien plus compliqué de trouver des clients. Tu aurais du te ranger et devenir quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Tu aurais pris un travail ennuyeux dans la finance sans doute … tu serais peut être même devenu riche. Mais tu n'aurais eu aucun pouvoir. Aucune influence. Tu serais devenu quelconque. Et je sais que ce n'est as ce que tu voulais. Tu aurais été malheureux comme les pierres sans moi et on le sait tous les deux.

\- Vous pensez sincèrement que tout ce que je possède, je vous le dois ?

\- Je ne le pense pas. Je le sais. C'est moi qui t'ai permis de devenir l'homme que tu es. Je t'ai fourni les clients, la marchandise adéquate et la possibilité de devenir quelqu'un. Je t'ai tout donné. Et qu'est-ce que j'ai obtenu en retour ? Tu as choisi ce type plutôt que moi. J'estime que je méritais mieux.

\- J'ai choisi Dean parce que je l'aime. Et même si je ne nie pas tout ce que vous m'avez apporté, j'estime que ma réussite est uniquement due à mon talent.

\- Un talent que j'ai été le premier à voir et que je t'ai aidé à exploiter. Sans mon carnet d'adresse, tu n'aurais jamais pu réussir Castiel. Qui t'a fourni les armes que tu vendais ? Qui t'a aidé à rencontrer des chefs d'État et des miliciens partout dans le monde avec qui faire des affaires ?

Dean dut se retenir de sourire en entendant tout ça. Crowley était en train de leur donner exactement ce qu'ils attendaient. Ce dont ils avaient besoin pour le faire tomber pour de bon.

\- Je t'ai offert une chance ubique. Je t'ai mis le pied à l'étrier. Je t'ai appris à négocier. Et oui … bien sur que tu étais doué … sans doute plus que quiconque mais le talent ne suffit pas si on n'a pas les bonnes connexions. Je suis dans ce business depuis bien plus longtemps que toi Castiel. J'ai vendu des armes à la majorité des dictateurs en activité. J'ai fourni de la drogue à des patrons du CAC 40. J'ai monté des sociétés pour blanchir les millions que je me faisais. J'aurais u tout garder pour moi et te laisser te débrouiller seul mais je t'ai fait partager tout ce que je savais. Sans moi, tu aurais fini en prison ou tu aurais été tué. Tu ferais bien de ne pas l'oublier.

Ils avaient ses aveux. Ils pouvaient arrêter cette mascarade. Mais Castiel semblait vouloir continuer. Il semblait avoir envie d'en entendre plus. Dean n'était pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire. Mais il avait promis de laisser son petit ami gérer cette entrevue et il comptait bien tenir cette promesse.

\- Donc je vous dois ma réussite, mon argent mais aussi ma vie ? Vous semblez convaincu que je n'aurais aucune chance de réussir sans vous. Mais je crois au contraire que j'aurais pu m'en sortir. Je suis sûr que j'aurais su exploiter mon talent et me construire une vie tout à fait satisfaisante.

Crowley se leva brusquement de sa chaise, visiblement furieux. De toute évidence, l'attitude de Castiel était en train de le pousser à bout. C'était sans doute ce que ce dernier cherchait. Il ne voulait pas simplement faire tomber son ancien mentor. Il voulait également le détruire. Il voulait lui faire du mal.

\- Tu me dois tout. Tu étais un petit dealer minable quand je t'ai rencontré. Tu n'étais rien. Tu n'étais personne. Je t'ai fait. Je t'ai modelé à mon image. Je t'ai tout donné. Je t'ai bâti une vie. Tu es ma chose. Ma création.

\- Vous pensez réellement me convaincre en me hurlant dessus et en m'insultant ? Je vous croyais plus intelligent que ça. Je dois reconnaître que je suis déçu.

\- Je t'ai consacré quinze années de ma vie. J'aurais pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre. J'aurais pu te faire tuer. J'aurais pu te détruire quand je le souhaitais. Mais j'ai voulu croire que t'accorder ma confiance était une bonne idée. J'ai bêtement pensé que tu saurais me le rendre en temps voulu. Je comprends mon erreur à présent. Il est évident que je me suis trempé sur ton compte. Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un petit ingrat. Tu me tournes le dos maintenant que tu penses avoir trouver mieux. Mais cette fois, c'est toi qui te trompe. Tu finiras aussi par le comprendre. Sauf que pour toi, il sera trop tard.

Plus Crowley s'énervait et plus Castiel souriait. Il semblait prendre un immense plaisir à énerver son ancien mentor. Il avait enfin sa vengeance. Dean, quant à lui, savait que la conversation ne tarderait pas à se tourner sur lui. Il était toutefois prêt. Il se fichait que Crowley l'insulte ou se moque de lui. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il souhaitait de leur relation et de leur avenir. Ils avaient déjà gagné.

\- Tu trouves tout ça drôle Castiel ? Ce que je te dis est amusant pour toi ? Demanda alors Crowley en le toisant depuis l'autre côté de son bureau.

Castiel secoua la tête mais ne cessa pas de sourire pour autant. Lui aussi avait conscience qu'ils avaient gagné. Et il ne boudait pas son plaisir. Bien au contraire, il voulait en profiter jusqu'au bout.

\- Je ne suis pas amusé non. Et je ne suis pas convaincu non plus. Rien dans ce que vous avez dit jusque là me pousse à penser que je devrais vous donner une seconde chance … vous épargner.

\- Tu crois me faire peur Castiel ? Tu crois vraiment que tu es le premier à me menacer ? J'ai du faire face à bien plus dangereux que toi et je suis toujours là. Tu ne me tueras pas.

Crowley avait au moins juste sur ce point. Ce n'était pas dans leur plan. Il aurait toutefois aimé que leur adversaire ait un peu plus peur d'eux. Il aurait aimé l'entendre les supplier de le laisser en vie. Un peu comme Dean avait supplié Gabriel de l'épargner.

\- Vous devriez avoir peur. Je pourrais vous tuer sur le champ. Personne ne serait en mesure de m'arrêter. Vos hommes n'arriveraient pas à temps.

\- Mais ils te tueront ensuite. Et ils tueront ton petit copain aussi. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

\- Je suis prêt à prendre le risque. Vous avez commandité l'assassinat de l'homme que j'aime. J'estime que ça mérite bien que vous mourriez à votre tour.

\- Ils ne se contenteraient pas de le tuer si tu veux tout savoir.

Castiel inclina alors la tête sur le côté, visiblement surpris. Dean l'était tout autant que lui. Il ne voyait pas où Crowley voulait en venir. Mais il semblait avoir un atout dans son jeu qu'il n'avait pas dévoiler jusque là. Il semblait reprendre la main et Dean détestait ça.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda alors Castiel.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide. Je savais qu'il existait un risque que tu découvres la vérité et que tu viennes me voir. J'ai averti mes hommes et je leur ai donné des consignes. Si toutefois tu tentes quoi que ce soit contre moi, ils ont pour ordre de te tuer. Mais pas avant de s'être un peu amusé avec ton petit copain sous tes yeux. Ils ont carte blanche pour les détails mais j'ai une vague idée de ce qu'ils aimeraient lui faire. Et franchement, à comparer de ce dont ils sont capables, ce qu'il a subi jusque là n'est rien.

\- Je les tuerais s'ils le touchent.

\- Tu essaieras oui. Mais ils sont plus nombreux et bien plus entraînés. Tu n'auras aucune chance. Alors vas-y … tue moi. Sors ton arme et tire moi dessus. C'est Dean qui en paiera le prix.

La menace était réelle. Dean savait que Crowley ne bluffait pas. Il sentit alors un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il en avait assez d'être constamment la cible des ennemis de Castiel. Il en avait assez qu'on cherche à l'utiliser contre son petit ami. Il voulait que tout cela s'arrête.

\- Dire que j'avais fait de toi mon successeur … comment ai je pu me tromper autant à ton sujet ? Se lamenta alors Crowley en se rasseyant sur sa chaise.

Castiel ne répondit pas, visiblement perturbé par ce qu'il avait entendu quelques minutes plus tôt. Il avait lui aussi pris les menaces de Crowley au sérieux et il semblait avoir peur à présent que des hommes débarquent dans le bureau pour les mettre à exécution. Ce qui était une possibilité. Dean espérait que l'agent Trenton ne tarderait plus. Ils avaient bien besoin de son aide maintenant.

\- J'aurais pu comprendre que tu choisisses de me tuer pour prendre plus rapidement ma place … parce que tu était impatient. Je crois même que cela m'aurait rendu fier. Ça aurait été la preuve que j'avais raison depuis le début. Mais que tu me choisisses pour ce type ? Pour un jouet dont tu finiras par te lasser à terme … c'est sans nul doute la plus grande déceptions que j'ai connues dans ma vie.

Cette fois, ce fut Castiel qui se leva de sa chaise. Dean fit aussitôt un pas dans sa direction. Il pouvait sentir la rage monter en lui et il le savait capable de tout dans cet état. Il était prêt à intervenir si toutefois les choses dégénéraient pour de bon.

_ Dean est tellement plus qu'un jouet pour moi. Vous ne savez rien de notre histoire et je vous déconseille fortement de continuer à lui manquer de respect.

\- Castiel, tu es tellement aveuglé par lui que j'ai de la peine pour toi. Tu ne vois pas qu'il s'est fait une place dans la vie juste parce qu'il écarte les cuisses sans trop de difficultés et qu'il a une bouche talentueuse. Il ne t'apporte rien. Il n'a rien à t'offrir de plus que son corps. Et je dois bien reconnaître qu'il doit être une distraction particulièrement satisfaisante. Ça ne fait toutefois pas de lui plus qu'un gigolo. Le sexe est probablement génial mais il ne fait pas partie de ton monde. Il n'a strictement rien à te donner que tu ne trouverais pas chez quelqu'un d'autre. Il est jeune et séduisant. Mais il finira par vieillir et alors quoi ? Tu crois vraiment qu tu lui trouveras toujours le moindre intérêt quand il perdra de sa superbe ? Quand il ne sera plus aussi souple ou quand tu l'auras trop utilisé pour en retirer encore un semblant de plaisir ?

\- Fermez là, lança Castiel, furieux.

Dean n'était pas vexé par ce qu'il entendait. Il n'avait peut être pas une énorme confiance en lui même mais il avait en revanche totalement confiance en les sentiments que Castiel avaient pour lui. Il était sûr à présent que son petit ami ne l'avait pas choisi uniquement pour son physique ou pour le sexe. Ils s'aimaient et Crowley ne réussirait pas à l'en faire douter. Il savait néanmoins que ces propos étaient insupportables pour Castiel.

\- On dit qu'il n'y a que la vérité qui fâche Castiel. Si tu réagis ainsi, c'est uniquement parce que tu sais que j'ai raison. Ses seules qualités résident dans dans son physique, la facilité avec laquelle il se donne au premier venue, que ce soit toi ou Balthazar, et dans ce qu'il accepte de faire avec sa bouche … et si je ne doute pas de son efficacité dans ce domaine, je doute vraiment que cela te suffise sur le long terme. Sans parler du fait qu'il t'a déjà trompé. Et si ce n'est pas toi qui te lasse de lui alors ce sera l'inverse. Il finira par aller voir ailleurs. Il s'intéresserait au premier venu en mesure de lui proposer plus d'argent que toi … une vie meilleure et plus confortable. Tu te retrouveras alors seul … et crois moi, je ne serais pas là pour ramasser les morceaux.

Cette fois, c'en était trop pour Castiel. D'un geste rapide, il sortit son arme, retira la sécurité et la pointa en direction du visage de Crowley. Ce dernier se leva alors à nouveau mais ne chercha pas à fuir. Il était calme. Il n'avait pas peur. Dean pouvait sentir son petit ami sur le point de céder à ses pulsions. A cette bête furieuse et cruelle qui se tapissait toujours au fond de lui. Et que Crowley avait créé quand il avait mis la main sur Castiel. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Leur arrangement serait alors annulé et son petit irait en prison. Il devait absolument intervenir. Mais il devait le faire intelligemment.

Il posa sa main sur le bras de Castiel mais ne chercha pas à le lui faire baisser.

\- Souviens toi de Trenton mon cœur. Si tu le tues, tout tombera à l'eau, murmura t-il.

C'était le signal convenu avec l'agent du FBI. Si Castiel ou Dean prononçait son nom, il était temps pour lui d'intervenir. Il serait là rapidement. Lui et ses collègues étaient stationnés non loin du bâtiment. Il devait juste faire en sorte que Castiel ne tue pas Crowley jusqu'à leur arrivée.

\- Trenton ? Répéta Crowley, visiblement surpris.

Dean ne prêta pas attention à lui. Il se fichait de ce qu'il pouvait dire. Sa seule préoccupation était de calmer son petit ami. De l'empêcher de commettre une bêtise qui le condamnerait.

\- Tout ce qu'il a dit … ce sont des mensonges et on le sait tous les deux. Ça n'a aucune importance. Il ne pourra jamais me faire changer d'avis. On a gagné. On le sait. Mais tu gâcherais tout en tirant. Rappelle toi ce qu'on s'est promis. On pourra avoir une vie ensemble … une vie heureuse … si et seulement si tu ne fais rien de stupide. Je t'aime … je ne peux pas te perdre. C'est ce qu'il veut … rappelle toi que tut es plus intelligent que lui.

Castiel ne baissa pas son arme mais tourna le visage vers Dean.

\- Ce qu'il a dit … je ne peux pas …

\- Si tu peux, le coupa Dean. On s'en fiche. S'il te plaît … je t'en supplie. Bats toi contre elle et ne la laisse pas gagner. Ne la laisse pas prendre le contrôle. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais te ramener cette foi. Si tu la laisses triompher cette fois, on perdra tout.

Crowley ne devait probablement rien comprendre à ce qu'ils se disaient. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance puisque ce n'était pas à lui que Dean s'adressait. Castiel, de son côté, avait compris et c'était l'essentiel. Il finit par baisser doucement son arme tout en continuant à regarder Dean dans les yeux. Il avait probablement besoin de se raccrocher à lui pour vaincre son désir de tuer Crowley. Le jeune homme serait là jusqu'au bout.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit avec fracas. Du coin de l'œil, Dean vit l'agent Trenton entrer dans la pièce avec plusieurs de ses collègues. Il portait la veste qu indiquait qu'il appartenait au FBI.

Il s'approcha de Crowley en brandissant sa carte.

\- Fergus Mac Leod, vous êtes en état d'arrestation, lança t-il.

Dean aurait aimé le regarder passer les menottes à Crowley. Mais il pouvait sentir que Castiel avait encore besoin de lui. Il garda donc les yeux rivés sur lui et ne prêta pas attention aux cris de protestation de Crowley. Il sourit à son petit ami puis vint appuyer son front contre le sien.

\- On a gagné, souffla t-il alors.

\- On a gagné, confirma Castiel.

Autour de lui, plusieurs agents commençait à fouiller le bureau de Crowley. Ce dernier était conduit à l'extérieur de la pièce, menottes aux poignets.

\- Tu me le paiera, jeta t-il à Castiel. Vous me le paierez tous les deux.

\- Ne l'écoute pas, souffla Dean.

C'était probablement difficile pour Castiel de ne pas répondre mais il fit tout de même ce que le jeune homme lui demandait. Il garda son front cotre le sien et ses yeux dans ceux de son petit ami. Quand Crowley fuit conduit à l'extérieur de la pièce, le jeune homme déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Le FBI n'en avait pas encore fini avec Castiel. Ils allaient l'interroger à présent. Il allait devoir tout leur dire et cela risquait de prendre des heures. Ils ne seraient pas seuls avant un long moment. Mais si Dean était impatient, il savait également que c'était nécessaire. Une fois l'interrogatoire terminé, Castiel serait un homme libre. Ils pourraient enfin commencer un nouveau chapitre de leur vie.

_ Vous allez devoir me suivre tous les deux, lança finalement Trenton après un moment.

Dean recula alors son visage. Castiel tendit son arme à un de agents et acquiesça. Il saisit ensuite la main de son petit ami puis ils suivirent Trenton à l'extérieur de la pièce. Dans le couloir, plusieurs hommes de mains de Crowley avaient été menottés à leur tour. Dean ne les regarda pas. Il se fichait totalement d'eux.

\- J'ai encore du mal à réaliser que c'est terminé, avoua t-il à Castiel quand ils furent dans l'ascenseur.

Son petit ami l'embrassa sur la joue. Il avait visiblement repris le contrôle mais Dean savait que c'était encore une situation fragile. Il devait rester attentif.

\- Et pourtant, tout est bel et bien fini. Comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, on a gagné.

Dean hocha la tête. Il lui faudrait probablement plusieurs jours pour assimiler le fait que tout était enfin terminé. Qu'ils étaient libres. Les prochains jours risquaient d'être un peu compliqué. Et ils ne pourraient pas partir tant que le procès n'aurait pas eu lieu. Mais ils seraient en suite livre de se construire une vie proche de sa famille. Libres de s'aimer et d'être enfin un couple comme les autres. Dean avait hâte. C'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu sans réellement le savoir. C'était un rêve devenu réalité. Et il comptait bien en profiter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.


	37. Victoire

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 37. Il marque la dernière apparition de Benny dans cette histoire. On approche à grand pas de la fin de cette histoire. Je suis actuellement en train d'en écrire une autre.**

 **Merci de continuer à me lire et à m'écrire. Vous êtes formidables.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Titanium de Madilyn Bailey**

 **Chapitre 37 : Victoire**

 _« Se battre ne suffit pas. C'est le courage qu'on met dans le combat qui en détermine l'issue. C'est le courage qui remporte la victoire. »_

 _George Marshall_

Trenton ne leur avait même pas laissé une chance de repasser à l'hôtel pour se changer, prendre une douche ou dormir quelques heures. Il semblait avoir peur qu'ils prennent la fuite ou mettent au point un plan pour duper le FBI. Ce qui était ridicule. Castiel était déterminé à parler. Il ne cacherait rien. Il savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Et il ne voulait rien aussi fort qu'il ne souhaitait pouvoir vivre une vie normale avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

Pour cela, il allait devoir tout dire. Parler de chaque contrat. De chaque client. Des dirigeants impliqués. Des sociétés fictives. Des différents trafics. Il n'avait pas peur de parler. Il n'avait même pas vraiment honte de son implication. Il estimait que tout ceci faisait aujourd'hui parti de son passé. Il ne le reniait pas mais il voulait s'en détacher et passer enfin à autre chose.

Dean fut autorisé à l'accompagner à sa grande surprise. Il avait pensé que Trenton chercherait à les séparer. Peut être pour les interroger chacun de leur côté et s'assurer que leurs deux discours collaient. Mais visiblement, son petit ami ne serait pas questionné. Il savait certaines choses mais pas suffisamment pour être intéressant. Castiel était leur seule cible et leur témoin clef. Il serait le seul à passer sur le grill.

Ils furent conduits à l'antenne locale du FBI. Benny les y attendait, entouré de plusieurs autres agents. Il ne salua ni Castiel ni Dean. Il avait le visage fermé et les yeux froids. Il était évident qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être là ou d'avoir à parler à Castiel. On l'avait probablement contraint à le faire puisqu'il était celui qui avait passé le marché avec lui.

Dean sembla sensiblement blessé que son ancien coéquipier et ami ne lui adresse même pas un petit signe de la main ou de la tête. Castiel plaça une main dans le bas de son dos quand ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment pour lui assurer qu'il avait compris et qu'il était là pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre beaucoup plus ainsi entouré d'une dizaine d'agents de FBI. Il se promit toutefois de réconforter le jeune homme plus longuement quand ils seraient enfin seuls.

Benny les conduisit dans une salle d'interrogatoire au dernier étage puis les laissa seul le temps d'aller récupérer le matériel nécessaire à l'enregistrement de l'entrevue. Dean prit place en bout de table pour ne pas risquer d'être dans le champ de vision de la caméra. Castiel, quant à lui, s'installa sur une chaise faisant face à une autre, dos à la glace sans teint derrière laquelle des agents curieux devaient probablement se presser pour observer l'entrevue.

Il ne pouvait pas prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras ou l'embrasser comme il en avait envie sans que tous ces témoins le voient faire. Il n'avait pas honte de sa relation avec le jeune homme. Mais il ne voulait pas se donner en spectacle non plus. Et il était sûr que Dean ressentait la même chose.

Il se contentèrent donc de se regarder dans les yeux. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de mots pour se comprendre de toute façon. Un regard suffisait. Il lut dans les yeux de son petit ami qu'il était stressé mais également soulagé. Qu'il était impatient que tout soit enfin fini et qu'il était fatigué par leur journée. Il lui sourit pour lui faire comprendre qu'il allait bien de son côté. Il savait que son petit ami était également inquiet pour lui.

Benny finit par revenir après quelques minutes. Il avait un café dans la main et un bloc note dans l'autre. Un homme se tenait derrière lui avec une caméra et un dictaphone. Castiel les regarda installer le matériel. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Benny quand l'autre agent eut quitté la pièce.

Pendant une seconde, il eut envie de lui demander s'il pouvait avoir un café lui aussi. Lui rappeler qu'il était malpoli de ne pas en proposer un. Il ne voulait toutefois pas braquer Benny plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Et il voulait également faire en sorte que Dean soit fier de lui. Il devait se montrer sous son meilleur jour même si ce n'était pas facile quand il était face à quelqu'un d'aussi ouvertement hostile.

Benny déclencha finalement la caméra puis donna la date, l'heure et le lieu à haute voix. Il demanda ensuite à Castiel de décliner son identité. Une fois tout ceci fait, Benny rappela que Castiel était sous serment et qu'il s'engageait à dire la vérité. Il rappela l'existence du marché passé entre eux puis rappela qu'en cas de témoignage satisfaisant, Castiel se verrait accorder l'immunité conformément au document signé.

C'était la procédure et Castiel la connaissait déjà. Il ne s'agissait pas de son premier interrogatoire. Cette fois, il comptait parler. Jusque là, il était toujours resté silencieux. Il avait fait quelques plaisanteries et provoquer son interlocuteur pour qu'on le laisse tranquille. Mais la situation était différente cette fois. Castiel avait tout intérêt à parler. Il jouait gros dans cette histoire.

Benny ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et, après avoir annoncé qu'ils étaient surveillés par son supérieur et que tout ce qui serait dit dans cette pièce serait ensuite utilisé durant le procès, il commença à poser des questions à Castiel.

Les premières étaient uniquement vouées à planter le décor. Castiel dut expliquer sa fonction au sein de l'organisation, ses relations avec Crowley et la façon dont il l'avait rencontré. Il n'omit aucun détail et répondit sans cacher la moindre information.

Benny prit quelques notes bien que l'entrevue soit filmée. Il semblait avoir besoin de quelque chose pour l'occuper. Il ne regardait pas Castiel dans les yeux. Il avait le regard braqué sur sa feuille de papier. Il n'avait pas non plus jeté le moindre coup d'œil à Dean depuis son arrivée dans la pièce. Castiel savait que son attitude blessait son petit ami mais il ne pouvait pas le lui faire remarquer. Ce n'était pas le sujet de leur discussion.

Ils rentrèrent ensuite doucement dans le vif du sujet. Castiel commença à donner des noms. Il lista tous les endroits qui servaient de cachette pour les employés de Crowley ou de cache pour leur marchandise. Il donna les noms de leurs clients, de leurs partenaires et de leurs fournisseurs. Il lista ensuite les sociétés dont Crowley se servait pour blanchir son argent puis le nom de banques aux États Unis ou ailleurs qui détenaient leurs comptes en banque.

Une heure s'écoula durant laquelle il parla sans réellement s'interrompre. Il retraça les quinze dernières années de sa vie sans omettre le moindre détail. Il parla des meurtres. Des tortures et des trafics auxquels il avait participés. Il fit en sorte que le lien avec Crowley soit évident. Il n'épargna pas ni son ancien mentor ni les personnes avec lesquelles il avait été amené à travailler un jour. Il finit par donner le nom de plusieurs personnes haut placées – politique ou chefs d'entreprises – pour qui il avait travaillé ou qui avait accepté de les couvrir contre une belle somme d'argent.

Quand la deuxième heure se termina, il était épuisé et il avait la gorge sèche. Mais il avait fini de parler et il était plutôt satisfait. Il se tut donc et regarda Benny. Il ne savait pas si l'agent avait d'autres questions pour lui ou s'il était lui aussi content de tout ce qu'il avait dit. Il avait toujours les yeux sur son bloc note et ne semblait pas avoir envie de reprendre la parole.

Castiel lui laissa quelques secondes mais, quand il fut évident qu'il ne dirait rien, il rompit le silence.

\- Je vous ai dit tout ce que je sais. Je témoignerais au procès si vous le jugez nécessaire. Mais je ne peux pas faire plus aujourd'hui et je dois vous avouer que je suis épuisé alors … si vous avez une question, posez la. Sinon, je pense qu'on en a fini.

Benny releva finalement le nez de son bloc note. Il avait toujours le visage aussi fermé et les yeux aussi sombres.

Je suis le seul ici à pouvoir décider si nous en avons fini ou non. Et je ne suis pas sûr que vous m'ayez tout dit.

\- Benny, lança alors Dean, visiblement agacé par l'attitude de son ancien coéquipier.

Monsieur Winchester, vous n'êtes ici que parce que nous vous en avons accordé le droit et je pourrais vous faire sortir sans problème. Je vous prierais donc de ne pas intervenir puisque tout ceci ne vous concerne pas. Et quand vous vous adressez à moi, j'aimerais assez que vous m'appeliez Agent Laffite.

Benny avait dit tout cela sans regarder Dean. Il avait choisi de le vouvoyer et de le remettre à sa place pour lui faire du mal. Castiel savait que son attitude n'avait rien à voir avec les gens qui les écoutaient ou avec la présence d'une caméra dans la pièce. Il sentit aussitôt la colère monter en lui. Benny avait le droit de le détester. Mais il ne pouvait pas manquer ainsi de respect envers son petit ami. Dean ne le méritait clairement pas.

\- Monsieur Winchester ? Répéta Dean, visiblement surpris lui aussi par la façon dont son ancien ami s'adressait à lui.

\- Cet entrevue ne sera terminé que lorsque je l'aurais décidé. Et une nouvelle fois, je ne suis pas encore complètement sûr que vous m'ayez tout dit.

Benny semblait déterminé à ignorer Dean au maximum. Du coin de l'œil, Castiel vit le jeune homme baisser les yeux et serrer les poings. Il était blessé et vexé. Il aurait peut être été préférable qu'il ne soit pas là en fin de compte.

\- Je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais. Je vous ai donné tous les noms et toutes les informations en ma possession. Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez de plus, lâcha t-il alors.

Vous avez travaillé quinze ans avec Fergus Mac Leod et vous allez me faire croire que ce sont les seules choses que vous en avez retiré ? Vous étiez son bras droit et son successeur.

\- J'étais l'un de ses bras droit. Et peut être envisageait-il de faire de moi son successeur mais il ne me disait pas tout pour autant. Il va falloir obtenir le reste des informations directement auprès de lui. Mais il me semble que vous en savez suffisamment pour le faire plonger. C'était notre deal. J'ai respecté ma part du marché. A vous d'en faire autant.

Benny ricana alors une seconde. Il serrait son stylo dans sa main et semblait lui aussi avoir du mal à rester calme. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas s'emporter tant que la caméra les filmait. Il devait lui aussi se montrer sous son meilleur jour. Il était évident que ce n'était pas plus simple pour lui que ça ne l'était pour Castiel.

\- Vous trouvez peut être tout cela drôle Agent Laffite ou peut être cherchez vous juste à vous donner un air mais dans tous les cas, je n'ai rien de plus à vous dire. Et je suis convaincu que vous le savez aussi. Mais parce que vous ne m'aimez pas … parce que vous m'en voulez pour Dean, vous essayez de me piéger et de rendre notre accord caduque. Vous faites de tout ceci une histoire personnelle.

Benny le dévisagea alors longuement avant de tendre la main pour couper la caméra. Il laissa ensuite retomber son bras sur la table puis haussa les épaules.

\- Je fais mon travail Monsieur Novak. On m'a confié la tâche de vous faire parler et c'est exactement ce que j'ai l'intention de faire. Est-ce que je suis enchanté par l'idée ? Non. Bien sur que non. Mais je n'ai jamais laissé mes sentiments ou mes émotions s'immiscer dans mon travail et je ne vais certainement pas commencer aujourd'hui.

\- Et pourtant, je suis convaincu que vous n'auriez jamais agi de la sorte si j'avais été quelqu'un d'autre ou si Dean n'avait pas été impliqué.

\- Monsieur Winchester n'a rien à …

\- Il a tout à voir dans cette histoire. Le simple fait que vous vous adressiez à lui en employant son nom de famille quand vous lui avez dit à maintes reprises qu'il était votre meilleur ami … votre frère … est une preuve suffisante. Vous êtes en colère contre lui et contre moi. Et vous vous vengez.

Castiel était sûr qu'il avait vu juste. Il était convaincu que Benny aurait agi différemment avec un autre. Il avait besoin de le lui dire. Il ressentait également le besoin de défendre son petit ami. Il ne méritait pas d'être traité ainsi. Il avait fait en partie le deuil de son amitié avec Benny mais il avait toutefois espéré que les choses se passeraient bien durant l'interrogatoire. Castiel l'avait espéré pour lui aussi. Il était furieux de constater que Benny n'était pas capable de mettre leur passif de côté pour se comporter correctement avec lui.

\- Que j'ai pu un jour considérer Monsieur Winchester comme un ami n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire. Il n'est pas question de lui et moi mais de vous. Vous avez demandé l'immunité contre des informations. Vous l'avez obtenu. Mais en échange, nous avons besoin que sous soyez totalement honnête avec nous. Et ce n'est définitivement pas l'impression que vous me donnez.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de lui exactement Benny ? Demanda alors Dean.

Castiel tourna les yeux vers lui et sentit son cœur se briser en constatant la douleur évidente sur son visage.

\- Agent Laffite, rectifia Benny sans le regarder.

\- Non, désolé mais tu es et tu resteras Benny pour moi. On a travaillé ensemble durant des années et si on n'est peut être plus ami aujourd'hui, contrairement à toi, je ne l'ai pas oublié. Et je sais que tu es en colère contre moi. Je sais que tu as envie de me faire payer le fait de l'avoir choisi lui plutôt que toi mais … tu n'as pas le droit de le faire au travers de cet interrogatoire et en t'en prenant à Castiel. Tu es en colère contre moi ? Insulte moi. Hurle moi dessus ou frappe moi. Mais ne dirige pas cette colère contre lui. Et ne fais pas comme si tu étais supérieur à nous.

\- Dean, souffla alors Castiel qui pouvait sentir que son petit ami n'en avait pas fini.

Il comprenait sa colère et son emportement. Mais il était inutile de s'énerver ainsi alors qu'ils étaient observés. Cela ne ferait que braquer Benny un peu plus encore et compliquer une situation qui l'était déjà suffisamment.

\- Non Cas, je ne peux pas rester là sans rien dire et le laisser nous manquer de respect. Je … il t'a dit tout ce qu'il savait. Si tu n'étais pas aveuglé par ta colère, tu le sauras toi aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de plus hein ? Le nom de l'assassin de Kennedy ? Tu es ridicule.

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil à Benny. Il semblait fou de rage à présent.

\- Est-ce qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie ? Demanda t-il en regardant enfin Dean pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans la pièce. Est-ce que tu essaies d'être drôle ? Parce que crois-moi. Tu ne l'es pas.

Il était revenu au tutoiement. C'était une preuve que les propos de Dean l'avaient atteint. Ce n'était pas forcément une bonne chose. Si Castiel voulait le voir souffrir pour son comportement ridicule, il ne voulait surtout pas que cela puisse ensuite retomber sur son petit ami. Il voulait épargner Dean à tout prix.

\- On devrait peut être revenir à mon interrogatoire non ? Lança t-il conscient qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de la situation et désireux de le reprendre.

Dean semblait déterminé à régler ses comptes avec Benny. Mais si c'était compréhensible, c'était également stupide de sa part. Il ne gagnerait rien à l'énerver. Il aurait été préférable d'en rester là et de partir. Mais le jeune homme était têtu et Castiel doutait de pouvoir le faire changer d'avis maintenant qu'il était lancé.

\- Ou peut être devrait-on t'interroger toi ? Répliqua Benny en se tournant entièrement vers Dean.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, surpris. Benny lui sourit alors avant d'hausser les épaules.

Tu n'as pas demandé à passer un marché avec nous. Tu n'as pas pensé à demander ton immunité en plus de la sienne. Et quelque chose me dit que tu as commis des choses répréhensibles durant ces derniers mois. As-tu vraiment envie que je commence à te poser des questions ? Tout ce que tu seras amené à dire serait ensuite retenu contre toi. Il me semble que tu dois le savoir non ?

Dean pâlit brusquement et Castiel le vit frissonner. Il avait peur. Et il avait toutes les raisons d'être effrayé. Benny avait raison. Ils n'avaient pas pensé à demander l'immunité pour le jeune homme. A vrai dire, Castiel n'avait pas imaginé une seconde qu'il pourrait être impliqué ou interrogé. C'était une erreur. Dean s'était rendu complice des crimes de Castiel depuis leur fuite. Et en conséquence, il pouvait parfaitement être présenté devant un juge et condamné à une peine de prison. Ils auraient probablement du le voir venir.

\- Je n'ai pas demandé l'immunité parce que je ne croyais pas que tu serais capable de me faire ça. Visiblement, je me suis trompé.

\- On ne connaît jamais vraiment quelqu'un hein Dean ? Moi je croyais que tu étais mon ami et je me suis trompé aussi. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

Benny en revenait à quelque chose de personnel et Castiel espérait que cela jouerait contre lui. Que les questions qu'ils poseraient peut être à Dean seraient irrecevables en raison de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il n'en était toutefois pas certain puisque la caméra était éteinte. Il doutait que les agents présents derrière la vitre oseraient s'opposer à Benny. Aucun ne choisirait de soutenir Dean et la parole de Castiel n'avait aucune importance. S'ils voulaient faire couler Dean, ils le feraient et personne ne pourrait les en empêcher.

\- Tu veux m'interroger ? Tu veux me faire parler de tout ce dont j'ai été témoin depuis tous ces mois et que je n'ai pas dénoncé ? Tu veux faire de moi leur complice ? Vas-y … ne te gêne surtout pas. On sait tous les deux que tu as de quoi me faire plonger pour plusieurs années et je ne peux sans doute rien faire pour t'en empêcher.

\- Dean, intervint Castiel parce que son petit ami étaient en train de se condamner lui même en tenant de tels propos.

Le jeune homme leva une main dans sa direction pour le faire taire.

\- Non Cas … c'est entre lui et moi. Il est grand temps qu'on mette tout ceci au clair.

Il laissa retomber son bras sur sa cuisse avant d'enchaîner.

\- J'ai effectivement couvert ses agissements. J'ai fermé les yeux sur ses crimes et ceux de ses anciens associés. J'ai moi même participé à certains rendez vous et j'ai même été jusqu'à livrer des colis à certains de leurs clients. Je l'ai fait parce que je l'aimais et je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse et qu'un juge n'en tiendrait pas compte. Je sais que je suis coupable et je sais que je mérite sans doute la prison.

Il s'interrompit une seconde pour reprendre son souffle avant d'enchaîner.

\- J'ai été kidnappé et torturé par son ancien bras droit. J'ai souffert et j'en garderais les séquelles jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Mais je lui reste fidèle malgré tout et je sais que tu ne peux pas comprendre. Je sais que tu l'acceptes pas. Et je sais que c'est pour ça que tu te comportes ainsi. Je ne t'en veux même pas.

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil à Benny. Il ne souriait plus. Il observait tantôt Dean et tantôt la glace sans teint derrière laquelle d'autres agents entendaient eux aussi la confession de son ancien coéquipier. Il semblait bien moins sûr de lui brusquement. Peut être regrettait-il à présent d'avoir poussé le jeune homme à parler. Peut être était-il conscient que la situation lui échappait.

\- Tu peux allumer cette caméra et me faire parler. Je te dirais tout. Tu as sans doute du mal à le croire mais je n'ai pas l'intention de mentir ou de me parjurer. Je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir. Je ne cacherais rien. Mais avant d'en arriver là, tu devrais te poser les bonnes questions. Et tu devrais repenser à nos conversations … à ce qu'on s'est dit à ma sortie de prison ou quand tu es venu me voir à l'hôpital. Plutôt que te demander ce que je sais, tu devrais plutôt te demander ce que toi tu savais … et ce que toi tu as choisi de garder pour toi tout ce temps.

Benny le foudroya alors du regard et pendant une seconde, Castiel eut peur qu'il se lève pour coller son poing dans le visage de Dean. Il était évident qu'il n'appréciait clairement pas le chantage de son ancien coéquipier. Les menaces. Car si Castiel n'avait pas tous les détails de leurs conversations, il en savait suffisamment pour savoir que Benny avait lui aussi des choses à se reprocher. Et qu'il risquait gros si toutefois Dean choisissait de parler. Il voyait où son petit ami voulait en venir en disant tout cela. Il n'était toutefois pas sûr qu'il s'agisse de la meilleure idée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous entends exactement ? Demanda finalement Benny.

Dean haussa les épaules sans le quitter des yeux. Il ne voulait pas le dire clairement. Castiel était presque sûr que son petit ami ne voulait pas réellement dénoncer son ancien coéquipier. Mais, poussé dans ses derniers retranchements, il finirait par le faire. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait que Benny comprenne.

\- A ton avis ? Ne joue pas les idiots Benny. On sait tous les deux que tu es tout sauf stupide. Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire. Mais je suis convaincu que tu n'as pas envie que je le dise à haute voix. Combien de tes collègues nous écoutent en ce moment même ? Combien sont à l'affût du moindre de mes mots ? Lesquels parleront ensuite à tes supérieurs ? Lesquels choisiront de te couvrir ?

Castiel savait parfaitement comment cela fonctionnait au sein de la police ou du FBI. Ils ne dénonçaient jamais l'un des leurs. Ils couvraient les erreurs et se serraient les coudes. Ils pensaient devoir être solidaires face à leurs vrais ennemis. Mais il suffisait d'un officier plus honnête ou simplement zélé pour que ce que Dean savait parvienne aux oreilles des supérieurs de Benny. Ils n'en feraient peut être rien. Ils ne l'enverraient pas en prison. Mais il risquait d'être ensuite traité comme un paria. Ce qui était presque pire quand on attachait autant d'importance à sa carrière.

\- J'ai travaillé avec toi et je sais comment cela fonctionne entre agents. Je sais que la plupart d'entre eux ne diront rien. Ils te trouveront des excuses. Mais je sais aussi que tu tiens à ton image. Tu as toujours été honnête et droit. Tu n'as pas envie que ta réputation puisse être ternie. Parce que crois-moi Benny … si je commence à parler, je doute de pouvoir m'interrompre. Je dirais tout. A toi de voir si tu veux courir ce risque ou non.

Benny se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde en étudiant le visage de Dean. Il semblait avoir besoin de quelques secondes pour déterminer si son ancien coéquipier était réellement prêt à mettre ses menaces à exécution. Il finit par secouer la tête en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

\- Tu n'oserais pas, souffla t-il alors.

Dean sourit alors en inclinant la tête sur le côté. C'était un geste qu'il avait emprunté à Castiel. Il ne semblait pas déstabilisé par ce que Benny venait de dire. Il avait sans doute une idée derrière la tête. Il savait très certainement déjà ce qu'il allait lui répondre. Il était bien plus intelligent et plus futé que son ancien coéquipier.

\- Non tu as raison … l'idée ne m'aurait sans doute pas traversé l'esprit il y a encore quelques minutes. Je n'aurais jamais songé à dénoncer mon ami. Car crois-le ou non, je te considérais toujours comme un ami quand je suis arrivé ici.

\- Alors pourquoi me menacer ? Demanda Benny.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel. La réponse était évidente. Il était étonnant que Benny ne la connaisse pas déjà.

Pour Castiel. Je te l'ai déjà dit … si je dois choisir entre lui et toi, je le choisirais lui sans hésiter une seconde. Peu importe ce qu'il a pu faire par le passé et peu importe les menaces ou les dangers qui pèsent sur lui … il ne me trahira jamais. Il ne m'imposera jamais quoi que ce soit. Il ne me mettra jamais en porte à faux. Il fera toujours en sorte de me protéger. C'est pour ça que mon choix est aussi simple.

\- Donc tu serais prêt à ruiner ma carrière pour sauver la vie d'un criminel ?

Dean hocha la tête sans hésiter une seconde.

\- Je serais prêt à tout pour Castiel. Je donnerais ma vie pour lui parce qu'il donnera la sienne pour moi. Et si tu ne m'avais pas menacé, je n'aurais imaginé en faire de même. Tu récoltes ce que tu as semé Benny. Tu ne devrais pas être étonné.

Castiel était touché par ce qu'il entendait. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas l'être ? Il était satisfait de voir que Dean avait compris. Qu'il ne doutait plus de tout ce dont il était capable pour lui. Il était également heureux de voir que le jeune homme était parfaitement prêt à tout sacrifier pour lui. Il n'aimait toutefois pas l'idée qu'il soit prêt à se faire emprisonner pour lui. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il se mette ainsi en danger.

\- Et pourtant, je suis étonné. Je suis étonné parce que je ne te reconnais plus. Avant tout ça, tu n'aurais jamais envisagé de vendre l'un des tiens.

\- L'un des miens ? Benny … je ne suis plus un agent du FBI depuis un moment maintenant. Je ne vous dois plus rien. Je ne te dois plus rien. Les miens comme tu dis … les miens sont ma famille … mes amis … et Castiel. C'est pour eux que je suis prêt à tout. Quiconque choisira de tenter de leur faire du mal aura à faire à moi. Et crois moi, je peux être vraiment cruel quand on touche à ceux que j'aime.

Benny l'observa quelques secondes de plus avant de se lever finalement de sa chaise. Il soupira ensuite longuement puis prit la direction de la porte. Il posa la main sur la poignée avant de regarder Dean une dernière fois par dessus son épaule.

\- Je reviens dans une seconde, jeta t-il avant de sortir.

Dean le regarda refermer la porte derrière lui avant de tourner le visage vers Castiel. Ce dernier était à la fois impressionné et furieux par ce que Dean avait fait.

\- Je suis persuadé que tout ira bien, assura le jeune homme en souriant.

Castiel hocha la tête avant de fermer les yeux une seconde pour se masser l'arrête du nez. Il ne voulait pas crier sur le jeune homme ou même lui faire savoir qu'il était en colère contre lui. Il estimait que sa réaction était injuste quand il était évident que son petit ami avait agi ainsi avant tout pour le protéger. Il était donc préférable pour lui qu'il reste silencieux. Mais ce n'était pas simple quand il sentait la colère monter en lui.

\- Hé Cas … est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Dean en saisissant sa main par dessus la table.

Castiel rouvrit les yeux pour le regarder. Il semblait inquiet à présent. Et il détestait en être la cause. Mais il ne parvenait pas à reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions.

\- Tu n'aurais pas du dire tout ça … prendre ce risque. Ça aurait pu mal tourner … ça pourrait encore mal tourner. Qu'est-ce qu'on fera s'il choisit d'ignorer tes menaces et de t'interroger ?

Dean fronça les sourcils, visiblement surpris que la colère de Castiel soit dirigée contre lui et non pas contre Benny. Il ne semblait pas avoir la moindre idée de ce que son attitude avait déclenché chez son petit ami.

\- Je connais Benny. Il ne le fera pas. Il me déteste sans doute à cet instant précis mais … on a longtemps été amis. On a travaillé ensemble. On a été extrêmement proche. Il ne l'a pas oublié.

\- J'ai moi aussi longtemps travaillé avec Gabriel et je pensais comme toi … que notre passé suffirait à le dissuader de s'en prendre à moi. C'était une erreur grossière qui a manqué de te coûter la vie. Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser la même chose arriver avec Benny.

\- Donc tu es en colère contre moi parce tu penses que j'ai commis une erreur comme celle que tu estimes avoir commise avec Gabriel ?

\- Je suis en colère … je suis en colère parce que tu t'es mis en danger et que je déteste te savoir en danger.

Dean hocha alors la tête avant de se passer une main sur le visage. Il semblait avoir besoin de rassembler ses idées avant de reprendre la parole. Il finit par soupirer. Il aurait probablement continué à parler et à justifier ses agissements si Benny ne l'avait pas coupé dans son élan en rentrant dans la pièce à nouveau. Il avait un dossier sous le bras et un verre d'eau dans la main. Il les observa une seconde avant de jeter les documents sur la table et de se rasseoir sur sa chaise.

\- Voici une copie de l'accord validé par mes supérieurs. Ils sont satisfaits par ce qu'ils ont et ils pensent que cela suffira à faire plonger Crowley et ses acolytes, déclara t-il avant de tendre le verre d'eau à Castiel.

Ce dernier l'observa une seconde, les sourcils froncés. Il le prit toutefois après un moment et en but aussitôt une longue gorgée. Il avait beaucoup parlé et il avait la gorge sèche.

\- Merci, souffla t-il en reposant le verre sur la table.

\- Je suis également venu m'excuser. Ma mère m'a mieux élevé que ça. J'ai été malpoli et injuste. Mes supérieurs n'étaient pas vraiment satisfaits de mon comportement et …voilà, je m'excuse.

Castiel était presque sûr que ces excuses n'étaient pas sincères. Il pouvait le deviner dans la façon dont Benny le regardait. Il ne faisait que ce qu'on lui avait ordonné de faire. Ses patrons refusaient de prendre le risque de perdre leur témoin clef.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de quitter le pays jusqu'au procès. Nous avons donné votre identité à la police des frontières et à Interpol. Si vous tentez de vous enfuir, on vous retrouvera. Il serait également préférable que vous restiez dans le coin jusqu'au procès. Mais vous êtes libre d'aller et venir à votre guise.

\- Il est toujours recherché, rappela Dean d'une voix froide.

Benny hocha la tête puis ouvrit le dossier sur la table. Il contenait plusieurs documents. Castiel aurait probablement du les lire pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bons mais il préférait garder les yeux sur Benny.

\- Quelqu'un est en train de retirer votre nom de la liste des personnes recherchées. Vous serez inscrits sur celle des témoins protégés. Nous ferons une annonce publique dès la fin du procès. Vous serez présenté comme l'homme qui aura réussi à faire tomber une organisation criminelle importante et nous présenterons des excuses officielles pour vous laver de tout soupçon.

Castiel attendait ce moment avec impatience. Il n'attachait pas particulièrement d'importance aux excuses publiques. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Mais il avait hâte de ne plus être un homme recherché. Hâte de pouvoir aller et venir à sa guise. D'être à nouveau libre de remonter les rues avec Dean.

\- Bien sur, cet accord sera caduque si vous tentez de vous enfuir ou si vous prenez contact avec un de vos anciens associés. Si votre témoignage ne colle pas avec celui que nous avons enregistré aujourd'hui, vous partirez aussitôt en prison. Est-ce que je suis clair ?

\- Parfaitement clair, assura Castiel en souriant.

Benny referma alors le dossier puis le poussa en direction de Castiel. Il jeta ensuite un rapide coup d'œil à Dean avant de se lever une nouvelle fois de sa chaise.

Cette entrevue est terminée, lança t-il alors.

Castiel se leva de sa chaise et attendit que Dean en fasse de même. Il avait le sentiment que Benny n'en avait pas fini avec eux. Mais puisqu'il semblait déterminé à rester silencieux, ils ne servaient à rien d'attendre.

Il allait inviter Dean à le suivre quand il vit Benny faire un geste de la main en direction de la vitre sans teint. Il semblait vouloir faire comprendre à qui se trouvait derrière qu'il devait partir.

Castiel secoua la tête. Il avait vu juste. Benny n'en avait pas fini avec eux. Il avait juste attendu qu'ils soient seuls pour leur parler.

\- Une dernière chose avant que vous ne partiez, souffla t-il alors.

Castiel était presque sûr que ce que Benny allait leur dire ne le concernait pas. C'était à Dean qu'il voulait parler. Il fit donc un pas sur le coté et saisit la main de son petit ami pour lui apporter du soutien.

\- Vous avez obtenu ce que vous vouliez et je ne peux que m'incliner. Vous avez gagné. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurais jeté ce papier à la poubelle et je t'aurais arrêté Novak. Mais j'ai des ordres et je vais les suivre à la lettre. Je ne tenterais rien.

Castiel hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il l'avait entendu et compris. A côté de lui, Dean étai tendu mais attentif.

\- Quant à toi Dean, ne te trompe pas … ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui … ce que tu as sous entendu et ce dont tu m'as menacé … je ne l'oublierais pas. On n'est plus amis toi et moi. On n'est plus rien. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ou entendre ta voix. En ce qui me concerne, tu es mort.

Benny était sincère et ses mots étaient incroyablement durs. Ils étaient également définitifs. Il ne reviendrait pas dessus. Castiel le savait et Dean devait également l'avoir compris. Il avait perdu son ancien coéquipier pour de bon.

\- C'est compris, assura Dean.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte, Castiel sur les talons. Il ne lui avait pas lâché la main. Il semblait avoir besoin de ce contact pour tenir le coup. Il était évident que les paroles de Benny l'avait blessé.

\- Tu ne vas même pas chercher à me convaincre que j'ai tort ? Demanda Benny dans leur dos.

Dean ouvrit la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire avant de tourner le visage en direction de son ancien coéquipier.

\- Non, je ne vais pas le faire. Parce que contrairement à toi Benny, je respecte tes choix. Tu ne veux plus me voir. C'est ta décision et je ne peux que l'accepter. J'aurais préféré que les choses se terminent différemment bien sûr mais … tu es adulte et tu es capable de prendre tes propres décisions. Je ne vois pas de quel droit je pourrais me permettre de te dire que tu as tort.

Castiel ne savait pas si Benny avait dit cela en espérant voir Dean se battre pour conserver son amitié ou s'il l'avait dit uniquement pour lui faire du mal. A vrai dire, il doutait que cela change quoi que ce soit. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir d'apaisement entre Dean et Benny. C'était ainsi et le jeune homme semblait l'avoir compris.

\- Partez, jeta l'agent du FBI après quelques secondes.

Dean ne se fit pas prier. Il franchit la porte aussitôt et sans lâcher la main de Castiel. Il l'entraîna dans le couloir sans se soucier des agents qui les regardaient passer avec curiosité. Castiel se fichait lui aussi pas mal de ce qu'ils pouvaient penser d'eux à cet instant précis. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose. Son petit ami. L'état dans lequel il pouvait se trouver à cet instant précis.

Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur toujours en silence. Il était heureusement vide. Dean regarda les portes se refermer alors que Castiel n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Quand l'ascenseur entama sa descente, Dean appuya sur le bouton « stop » pour l'arrêter. Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait mais le jeune homme lui coupa l'herbe sous les pieds en prenant la parole avant lui.

\- Quel fils de pute ! S'écria t-il.

Dean, souffla Castiel pour le calmer.

Il pouvait sentir sa colère dans la façon dont il se tenait. La tension dans ses muscles. Il était fou de rage. Et Castiel ne savait pas vraiment comment faire pour le calmer.

\- Je suis tellement stupide Cas … je voulais croire … j'avais vraiment envie de croire que les choses pourraient s'arranger après tout ça. Qu'il comprendrait que mes choix .. mes décisions n'étaient pas dirigées contre lui. Que je t'avais choisi parce que je t'aime et que je refuse de vivre sans toi … pas parce que je voulais lui faire du mal. Je pensais qu'il existait encore une chance de sauver notre amitié.

\- Il finira peut être par changer d'avis, tenta Castiel même s'il avait du mal à y croire lui même.

Dean secoua la tête avant de se passer une main sur le visage. Il n'était pas dupe non plus. Il était évident que Benny ne reviendrait pas. Il ne s'excuserait pas. Et Dean ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner de l'avoir ainsi menacé.

\- Non, c'est fini. Ce qu'il a fait … ce qu'il a dit … il le pensait. Et il est temps pour moi de l'accepter. Notre amitié est morte. Je vais devoir en faire mon deuil.

\- Je suis désolé Dean, assura Castiel sincèrement.

Il savait que la situation n'était pas facile pour le jeune homme. Il assumait pleinement ses choix et il ne les regrettait pas. Mais il avait perdu un ami aujourd'hui. Sans doute son meilleur ami. Il allait sans doute avoir besoin de quelques temps pour s'en remettre.

\- Tu n'es plus en colère contre moi alors ? Demanda le jeune homme après quelques secondes.

Castiel voyait clair dans son jeu. Il voulait changer de sujet. Et si Castiel savait qu'ils auraient besoin de reparler de Benny plus tard, il était tout à fait prêt à donner à son petit ami ce dont il avait besoin pour le moment.

\- Si, je le suis toujours un peu. J'ai détesté te voir courir un tel risque inutilement. Je ne pourrais jamais supporter de te voir en danger. Et tant que tu te mets toi même dans une telle situation ça continuera probablement à m'énerver.

Dean se tourna alors pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux. L'ascenseur était toujours arrêté et Castiel se demandait si quelqu'un finirait par les interpeler via l'interphone ou si personne n'avait encore remarqué qu'il ne fonctionnait pas. Il chassa toutefois cette idée de sa tête quand Dean posa sa main libre sur sa joue.

\- Inutilement ? Cas, tu ne comprends donc rien.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris par ce que son petit ami lui disait.

C'est peut être ainsi que tu as analysé mon comportement mais tu as tort. Je n'ai pas choisi de me mettre en danger juste pour le plaisir. Je l'ai fait pour toi. Pour te protéger et parce que tu es ma priorité. Tu es ma famille au même titre que Sam. Je ferais toujours tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous protéger. Je donnerais ma vie pour vous. Et si je dois finir en prison pour toi, je le ferais. Personne n'a le droit de s'en prendre à toi. Personne.

Castiel sourit alors. Il ne pourrait probablement jamais cesser d'être inquiet à chaque fois que son petit ami chercherait à le protéger. Mais il comprenait mieux pourquoi il l'avait fait. Et il réalisait qu'à sa place, il aurait très certainement agi de la même manière Il n'avait pas le droit d'être en colère.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te donner l'impression que je te reprochais ton comportement. Je suis juste … je n'aime pas l'idée que tu puisses courir le moindre risque. Tu es bien trop important pour moi.

\- Et tu l'es tout autant pour moi. Mais il va falloir que tu acceptes cet aspect de ma personnalité parce que je ne changerais pas. Je veillerais toujours sur les gens que j'aime. Et je t'aime plus que tout au monde.

Castiel acquiesça avant d'embrasser Dean sur la bouche. Le jeune homme le laissa faire, puis, quand ils se séparèrent, il remit l'ascenseur en marche.

\- Si je mets de coté la colère que j'ai ressenti, je dois reconnaître que je t'ai trouvé sexy tu sais. Cette façon que tu as eu de menacer Benny … de le remettre à sa place … tu étais incroyable.

Dean secoua la tête, visiblement amusé. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent alors et le jeune homme en sortit, entrainant toujours Castiel derrière lui par la main.

\- Attends qu'on soit à l'hôtel et peut être que je te laisserais me prouver combien tu m'as trouvé sexy, jeta t-il alors.

Il ajouta un clin d'œil à ses propos, arrachant un petit rire à Castiel. Ils quittèrent ensuite le bâtiment main dans la main sous le regard curieux des agents présents et des passants. Castiel ne leur prêta pas plus attention qu'à ceux qui les avaient regardé à l'étage. A cet instant précis comme à beaucoup d'autres d'ailleurs, il n'avait d'yeux que pour Dean. Et qu'une seule idée en tête. La façon dont il allait lui prouver combien il était sexy et combien Castiel l'aimait. Et peu importait ce que quiconque et particulièrement Benny pouvait en dire ou en penser.


	38. Fierté

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 38 de cette histoire. Plus que deux chapitre avant la fin !**

 **Merci à Elyrine pour la correction et merci à vous pour vos messages et votre fidélité.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **You and I de Scorpions**

 **Chapitre 38 : Fierté**

 _« Plus on rencontre de difficultés dans la vie, plus on a en soi de fierté et de contentement de soi même. »_

 _Tristan Bernard_

Tout avait commencé par un coup de fil. Dean et Castiel avaient rejoint leur chambre d'hôtel après leur rendez vous au FBI. Ils avaient fait l'amour longuement dans leur lit, fêtant alors ce qu'ils considéraient comme une victoire malgré les propos de Benny concernant le jeune homme. Castiel avait réussi à arracher deux orgasmes successifs à son petit ami avant de s'abandonner au sien. Ils étaient ensuite restés allongés l'un contre l'autre sous les couvertures à parler de leur avenir et à imaginer où ils pourraient vivre. Jusqu'au procès, il était préférable de rester dans cet hôtel. Ce n'était pas l'idéal et certainement pas aussi luxueux que ce à quoi Castiel était habitué mais c'était un endroit confortable et où ils se sentaient bien tous les deux. Ils ne comptaient de toute façon pas rester au Texas une fois Crowley condamné. Dean tenait à retourner auprès de sa famille et Castiel était prêt à le suivre où qu'il choisisse d'aller.

Ils s'installeraient donc en Californie, là où Sam vivait et là où Dean avait vécu une bonne partie de sa vie. Il avait toujours son appartement et ils pourraient s'y installer temporairement le temps de trouver un endroit à eux.

Castiel voulait tirer un trait sur le passé et repartir de zéro. Pour cela, il était déterminé à acheter un nouvel appartement avec son petit ami. Un où il n'aurait jamais menacé Dean pour le contraindre à prendre la fuite avec lui. Bien sur, ce ne serait pas chose aisée. Le FBI avait saisi ses coptes en banque et il était ruiné. Il n'avait aucun travail et aucun revenu. Mais il se savait capable de trouver quelque chose et de redevenir quelqu'un. Il avait l'essentiel après tout. Dean. Du moment que le jeune homme était à ses côtés, le reste n'avait pas grande importance.

Et Dean avait heureusement un peu d'argent de côté. Cela leur permettrait de tenir jusqu'au procès et d'envisager l'avenir un peu plus sereinement.

Après avoir longuement discuté ensemble, Dean avait finalement quitté le lit pour aller prendre une douche. Castiel ne l'avait pas suivi, convaincu qu'il ne réussirait pas à garder ses mais pour lui et soucieux de la fatigue évidente de son petit ami. Il alluma donc la télévision et se força à regarder un programme stupide. Il était toutefois difficile de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre que sur son petit ami, nu et humide, à seulement quelques mètres de lui.

Ils finirent par commander une pizza qu'ils partagèrent sur le lit en se moquant de ce qu'ils voyaient à la télévision. Dean avait fini par s'endormir dans ses bras et Castiel ne voyait pas comment il pouvait être plus heureux.

Bien sûr, comme toujours, cela ne dura pas pour lui. Il venait tout juste de trouver le sommeil à son tour quand le téléphone de Dean sonna sur la table de nuit, les réveillant tous les deux. Le jeune homme répondit et à l'expression de son visage, Castiel sut aussitôt que quelque chose clochait. Que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Pendant une seconde, il eut peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Sam ou à un autre membre de la famille de son petit ami. Il fut presque soulagé quand Dean raccrocha et lui annonça que le coup de fil provenait de l'un de ses anciens supérieurs au FBI.

Son soulagement fut toutefois de courte durée. Car Dean était convoqué dans leur bureau le lendemain matin et il était prié de venir seul.

Castiel refusa d'emblée de le laisser affronter tout cela sans son soutien. Ais Dean insista et il finit par céder. Il ne serait de toute façon jamais autorisé à entrer et ils risquaient d'aggraver les choses en désobéissant à cet ordre.

Dean allait devoir faire face au problème seul. Et le pire était qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il pouvait s'agir. Il refusa de faire la moindre hypothèse et choisit de se recoucher sans en discuter. Il était nerveux. Castiel l'était tout autant que lui. Car il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Que Benny n'avait peut être pas tenu sa parole et l'avait dénoncé. Castiel était terrifié à l'idée que son petit ami soit arrêté le lendemain sans même qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider.

Il ne dormit pas de la nuit. Et quand Dean se leva finalement pour se préparer, il était épuisé et agité. Il le regarda s'habiller en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure et en pensant au pire. Il avait imaginé tous les scénarios. Mais seuls les pires semblaient plausibles. Et Castiel n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie.

Dean finit par partir, laissant Castiel seul dans leur lit. Il lui assura qu'il l'appellerait dès qu'il serait sorti. Mais rien ne leur garantissait qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Il y avait un risque qu'il soit incarcéré en détention provisoire immédiatement. Castiel devait envisagé le pire et se préparer.

Il passa quelques coups de fil pour trouver le meilleur avocat. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le payer mais il refusait de se contenter d'un second couteau. Dean méritait ce qui se faisait de mieux et il allait trouver un moyen de le lui offrir.

Quand il eut enfin le nom du meilleur avocat de la ville, il prit une douche pour s'occuper puis reprit place sur le lit, son téléphone à la main. Il aurait aimé trouvé quelque chose pour s'occuper l'esprit mais il n'y avait rien qui réussissait à le distraire. La télévision était allumée mais il ne réussissait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'il regardait. Il comptait les minutes. Il imaginait son petit ami seul dans une pièce face à plusieurs agents déterminés à le faire plonger. Il l'imaginait menotté devant ses anciens collègues et conduits en prison. Il l'imaginait derrière les barreaux sans personne pour le soutenir.

Il ne tenait plus en place mais il refusait de quitter la chambre. Il tenta de faire un peu de sport mais finit par se lasser rapidement. Il reprit tout de même une douche juste pour passer le temps. Quand il en sortit, il hésita à commander à manger. Mais son estomac était noué et il doutait de pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit tant que Dean ne l'aurait pas appelé.

Trois heures s'étaient écoulées et il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle. Il reprit son téléphone et composa le numéro de l'avocat qu'il avait choisi. Il était en train d'expliquer à sa secrétaire la situation quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Dean.

Castiel raccrocha sans se soucier de la politesse et laissa son téléphone tomber à côté de lui sur le matelas. Il prit une seconde pour observer le visage de son petit ami mais n'en tira pas grand chose. Il était fermé et illisible même pour lui.

\- Tu n'as pas appelé, constata t-il alors un peu bêtement.

Dean secoua la tête en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il jeta ensuite sa veste sur une chaise en soupira.

\- A vrai dire, j'ai oublié. Quand j'y ai repensé, j'étais déjà devant l'hôtel et je me suis dit qu'il était idiot de t'appeler.

\- C'est … d'accord.

Il se leva du lit et fit un pas en direction du jeune homme. Il fut déçu quand ce dernier garda ses distances, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. Sa présence était une bonne nouvelle mais elle ne signifiait pas pour autant que leurs ennuis étaient terminés. Le FBI avait peut être juste choisi de ne pas l'incarcérer immédiatement.

\- Tu n'es pas en prison, souffla alors Castiel.

Décidément, il était le roi des évidences. Le stress l'avait visiblement rendu incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'un peu intelligent. Il mourrait toutefois d'envie de poser des questions à son petit ami. Il semblait juste incapable de le faire pour le moment.

\- Non, je ne suis pas en prison, confirma Dean en avançant enfin.

Il contourna Castiel pour aller se servir un café. Il avait le dos tourné et ne semblait pas enclin à parler. Castiel était incroyablement frustré par son silence. Mais il supposait que le jeune homme avait besoin de temps. Il avait de toute évidence appris une mauvaise nouvelle et il ne l'avait pas encore totalement digéré.

\- J'ai trouvé un bon avocat pour te défendre. Ses honoraires ne sont pas donnés mais on trouvera un moyen. Il fera en sorte qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Je ferais en sorte qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Je sais que c'est en grande partie de ma faute et s'il le faut, j'annulerais l'accord pour que le FBI puisse me condamner. Tu n'iras pas en prison. Pas si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour l'empêcher.

Il n'était toujours pas sûr que la complicité de Dean était la raison de sa convocation mais le silence de son petit ami le poussait à penser que c'était bel et bien le cas. Il était préférable de commencer à se préparer à un éventuel procès. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Peu importait que Dean refuse de parler. Lui semblait enfin avoir retrouver ses esprits.

\- Je vais le rappeler et tu lui donneras le nom de l'agent en charge de ton dossier. Il se mettra en relation avec lui et je suis sûr qu'il trouvera un moyen de …

\- Cas, non, le coupa alors Dean en lui faisait face à nouveau.

Castiel le dévisagea une seconde, surpris qu'il rejette son idée aussi rapidement. Il espérait que son petit ami n'envisageait pas de jouer les martyres et de laisser le FBI le condamner par culpabilité. Il ne le laisserait certainement pas faire.

\- Comment ça non ? On ne va pas les laisser gagner. Tu ne mérites pas d'aller en prison. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

Ce n'est pas entièrement vrai et on le sait tous les deux. Si le FBI choisissait de m'inculper, ils en auraient parfaitement le droit.

\- SI ? Répéta Castiel.

Dean hocha la tête avant de boire une gorgée de son café. Il commençait sérieusement à se lasser du silence de son petit ami. Mais il ne voulait pas lui crier dessus et ou exiger des réponses. Il voulait qu'elles viennent de lui. Il était toutefois à court de patience.

\- Ils ne m'ont pas fait venir pour m'interroger. Ils n'ont aucune intention de m'insculper pour complicité.

Castiel fut aussitôt soulagé de l'apprendre. Que son petit ami soit poursuivi était clairement le pire des scénarios. Maintenant qu'il était écarté, il reprenait confiance. Il se savait capable d'affronter n'importe quel autre nouvelle. Même si elle semblait avoir bouleversé son petit ami.

\- Pourquoi t'ont-ils fait venir si ce n'est pas pour t'inculper ? Et pourquoi ont-ils exiger que tu viennes seul ?

\- Parce qu'ils voulaient me parler et … je suis fatigué Cas. Je n'ai rien dormi de la nuit et j'ai besoin de repos. Est-ce qu'on pourrait en reparler plus tard ?

Castiel secoua la tête. Il n'allait certainement pas attendre que le jeune homme soit reposé pour avoir des réponses. Dean était peut être épuisé mais il l'était tout autant que lui. Et il estimait avoir le droit de savoir.

\- Non, on ne va pas en reparler plus tard. Je n'ai pas plus dormi que toi et j'ai moi aussi bien besoin d'une sieste mais je ne pourrais jamais trouver le sommeil si tu ne me dis rien. Ça ne peut pas être aussi grave que ce que tu imagines. Ça ne peut pas être aussi grave que la perspective d'un procès pour complicité.

Dean ricana une seconde avant de reposer sa tasse de café. Il ne semblait plus en avoir envie. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse et planta son regard dans celui de Castiel.

\- Ça ne l'est peut être pas pour toi mais ça l'est pour moi. Ils m'ont fait venir pour me virer Castiel.

Dean semblait dévasté par la nouvelle mais Castiel ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le mettait dans un tel état. Il savait combien le jeune homme aimait son travail. Et combien il avait toujours tout fait pour être le meilleur agent possible. Mais il avait su dès le début de cette histoire qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais retravaillé pour le FBI. Il semblait avoir accepté cette idée. Il n'aurait pas du être surpris de se l'entendre dire officiellement.

\- Tu savais que cela finirait par arriver non ? Demanda t-il alors.

\- Je le savais oui. Mais se l'entendre dire, c'est différent. Peut être qu'une petite partie de moi espérait qu'on me donnerait une seconde chance. Peut être que je n'étais pas aussi prêt que je le pensais à tirer un trait sur cette partie de ma vie.

Castiel commençait doucement à comprendre pourquoi le jeune homme était dans cet état. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait dit jusque là, il avait hardé espoir. Il avait voulu croire que tout finirait par s'arranger. Il avait même sans doute pensé que proposer cet accord avec Castiel et les aider à faire plonger Crowley lui donnerait une chance de retrouver son ancien importait que cela soit impossible depuis le début. Il avait voulu y croire et maintenant qu'il avait sa réponse, il devait faire le deuil de cet espoir qui l'avait animé. Ce qui était visiblement difficile pour lui.

\- Ils était trois et j'étais seul. Ils m'ont expliqué qu'ils avaient les moyens de me faire plonger en même temps que Crowley et ils m'ont rappelé que ton accord ne me protégeait pas. Mais parce que mon dossier était bon jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre, ils ont décidé de ne pas me poursuivre. Ils m'ont présenté un papier le certifiant. En échange de leur … clémence, ils ont exigé que je démissionne. Ils auraient pu me renvoyer mais j'aurais alors été en mesure de réclamer des indemnités. Je n'avais pas le choix. J'ai signé ce fichu document et j'ai signé cette lettre de démission qu'ils avaient écrites pour moi. Je ne suis plus un agent du FBI et parce qu'ils vont effacer mon dossier, c'est exactement comme si j'en avais jamais été un. Je perds tous mes droits. Je n'existe plus pour eux. Tout ce que j'ai fait … tout ce que j'ai accompli sera attribué à quelqu'un d'autre.

Castiel n'en revenait pas qu'ils aient osé aller jusque là. Ils n'avaient pas uniquement cherché à renvoyer Dean. Ils avaient voulu l'humilier. Ils l'avaient privé de ce qui faisait une grande partie de sa fierté. Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider sur ce point. Il n'avait aucune pouvoir sur eux. Il ne pouvait qu'aider son petit ami à traverser cette nouvelle épreuve.

\- Je suis désolé bébé. Je sais que ça n'a pas du être simple.

Dean hocha alors la tête. Il avait les yeux remplis de larmes et Castiel se sentait totalement impuissant. Il ne savait pas si son petit ami accepterait qu'il le touche à cet instant précis mais il choisit tout de même de tenter sa chance. Il avança dans sa direction et posa une main sur son épaule. Ce fit alors comme si ce simple contact déclenchait quelque chose chez Dean. Il se jeta aussitôt dans les bras de Castiel et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

\- C'était horrible et … je sais bien que … j'aurais du m'y attendre. Je ne pensais juste pas qu'ils iraient jusque là.

\- Tu aurais aimé pouvoir recommencer à travailler pour eux ?

Dean renifla une seconde dans son cou avant d'entourer sa taille de ses bras. Il se serra un peu plus fortement contre lui et Castiel déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. Il pouvait sentir son corps trembler. Il ne pleurait pas mais les sanglots n'étaient pas loin.

\- J'aimais mon travail. Et je le faisais bien. J'étais un bon agent et peut être que c'est prétentieux de ma part mais je pensais vraiment mériter mieux que cet entretien humiliant. Je ne suis pas totalement irréprochable et j'ai commis des erreurs récemment … j'ai fait des choses que je regrette mais ça ne devrait pas pour autant effacer ce que j'avais accompli avant.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir signé cette lettre ?

Dean haussa les épaules mais ne recula pas son visage. Il n'était pas encore prêt à mettre un terme à leur étreinte. Et Castiel n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher. Pas tant que son petit ami avait besoin de lui.

\- Parce que je n'avais pas le choix. Parce que je préfère encore être humilié qu'être séparé de toi. Et parce que j'avais besoin que tout ça se termine pour pouvoir te retrouver. J'aurais juste aimé que cela se fasse différemment.

Castiel l'embrassa à nouveau sur le sommet de crâne. Il pouvait sentir la détresse et le chagrin de son petit ami. Il détestait ça. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le protéger de tout et de tout le monde. Mais il avait perdu toutes ses ressources et toutes ses connexions. Il était un citoyen ordinaire avec des pouvoirs limités à présent. Il ne pouvait rien faire.

\- Ils ont eu tort de te traiter comme ça et si tu veux mon avis, ils ont également tort de se passer d'un élément comme toi. Ils finiront sans doute par le comprendre et peut être même qu'il reviendront tee supplier de reprendre ton poste.

\- J'en doute mais merci quand même.

Castiel sourit. Il savait bien que tout ceci n'avait que très peu de chance d'arriver. Mais il n'en était pas moins sincère pour autant. Il considérait réellement Dean comme un excellent agent du FBI et comme quelqu'un de précieux. Ses supérieurs avaient eu tort de le renvoyer. Il espérait qu'ils s'en mordraient les doigts dans l'avenir.

Ils restèrent collés l'un contre l'autre durant quelques minutes avant que le jeune homme ne finisse par reculer. Castiel le laissa s'éloigner et le regarda s'asseoir sur le lit et se pencher en avant, les bras sur ses genoux, le regard posé sur le sol.

\- Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit mais je voulais devenir pompier quand j'étais petit.

Castiel se souvenait effectivement qu'il lui en avait parlé. Il vint s'asseoir à coté de son petit ami sur le lit et posa une main dans le bas de son dos.

\- Tu m'en as vaguement parlé oui.

\- Je me souviens avoir été impressionné par les pompiers qui sont intervenus le jour de l'incendie de notre maison et … ils n'avaient pas pu sauver ma mère mais je savais qu'ils avaient fait tout leur possible. Je voulais devenir comme eux. J'ai du renoncer quand il a été évident que ma phobie du feu était visiblement insurmontable.

Il pouvait imaginer combien sa déception avait été immense. Lui n'avait jamais du renoncer à un projet par le passé. Il avait toujours obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Mais il était évident que c'était une épreuve difficile à surmonter.

\- Quand j'ai enfin accepté que je ne pourrais jamais devenir pompier, intégrer le FBI est devenu mon objectif numéro un. J'ai tout fait pour y parvenir. J'ai sacrifié ma vie personnelle pour être le meilleur et je suis sorti major de ma promotion. J'étais le meilleur. J'étais promis à une grande carrière. Et c'était bien … c'était tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu. A tel point que j'en ai oublié tout le reste. Je n'ai aucune autre passion … aucun hobby et aucun autre réel talent. Toute ma vie a été dédié à un seul travail et maintenant que je ne peux plus l'exercer, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire d'autre.

Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation quelques jours plus tôt. Dean avait alors plaisanté sur le fait qu'il pourrait devenir mécanicien. Qu'il était doué de ses mains. Castiel avait alors cru qu'il était sérieux. Mais il était évident à présent qu'il avait alors encore l'espoir que le FBI veuille toujours de lui. Il n'avait jamais envisagé sérieusement de devenir quoi que ce soit d'autre que ce qu'il avait té jusque là. Il était normal qu'il se sente perdu. Il n'avait toutefois aucune raison d'avoir aussi peur. Il était intelligent et plein de ressources. Il était parfaitement capable de faire autre chose. Il suffisait qu'il trouve ce dont il avait envie. Et Castiel était déterminé à l'aider.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de ma vie Cas ? Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir devenir si je ne peux pas être ce pour quoi j'ai travaillé jusque là ? Je … je suis perdu.

Castiel ne pouvait peut être pas lui trouver une solution en quelques secondes. Mais il pouvait faire en sorte de dédramatiser la situation et de lui redonner le sourire. Il était évident que son petit ami n'avait pas besoin de commencer maintenant une liste de tous ses atouts et de toutes les opportunités qui pourraient s'offrir à lui dans l'avenir. Ce dont il avait besoin était de se changer les idées. Castiel avait une idée de la manière dont il pouvait l'aider.

\- J'en déduis que mécanicien n'est plus à l'ordre du jour ? Tenta t-il.

Dean secoua la tête avant de répondre.

\- Ça n'a jamais été réellement à l'ordre du jour. C'était plus le rêve de mon père que le mien en fait. J'en sais tout un rayon sur la mécanique mais je ne suis pas … ça ne me passionne pas vraiment.

Castiel commença à caresser son dos doucement tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait faire comme autre proposition. Il voulait arracher un sourire à son petit ami et il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire tant qu'il n'y serait pas parvenu.

\- Cuisinier ? Chef pâtissier ? Boulanger ? Tu es plutôt doué quand il est question de nourriture, lança Castiel.

\- Je suis doué pour tout un tas de choses mais jamais suffisamment pour en faire mon métier.

\- C'est vrai … tu es notamment particulièrement doué au lit mais je détesterais te voir en faire ton métier.

Dean tourna la tête sur le côté pour le regarder. Il ne souriait pas encore mais il semblait un peu moins triste. Un peu moins déprimé. Castiel choisit de continuer à suivre son plan.

\- Les possibilités sont infinies si tu prends le temps d'y réfléchir. Tu pourrais être … masseur puisque tu es doué avec tes mains.

\- Tu me laisserais toucher d'autres personnes à longueur de journée sans devenir fou de jalousie ?

Castiel fit mine d'y réfléchir une seconde avant d'hausser les épaules.

\- CA n'a rien de sexuel.

\- Ils seront nus.

\- D'accord, on laisse tomber.

Dean sourit sensiblement mais cela ne suffisait pas encore à Castiel. Il enchaîna.

\- Acteur ? Chanteur ?

Dean fronça les sourcils devant ce qui était effectivement des propositions ridicules. Mais c'était justement là l'idée. Castiel voulait faire rire son petit ami en lui proposant des carrières de plus en plus ridicules.

\- Poète ? Philosophe ? Dompteur de lions ? Garde forestier ? Clown ? Crois-moi je ne suis définitivement pas à court d'idées.

Dean finit par ricaner et Castiel eut alors l'impression d'avoir remporté une bataille. Il n'était peut être pas en course pour l'Oscar du meilleur petit ami mais il faisait de son mieux. Et il était satisfait. Il passa finalement son bras autour des épaules de Dean pour le pousser à venir se blottir contre lui.

\- Danseur classique ? Suggéra t-il enfin.

Dean rit à nouveau. Il semblait trouver l'idée ridicule. Elle l'était sas doute un peu. La majorité des danseurs classiques commençaient à s'entraîne dès leur plus jeune âge. C'était une discipline incroyablement difficile. Dean n'avait de surcroît définitivement pas le physique d'un danseur classique. Mais il pouvait être étonnamment souple parfois. Castiel refusait toutefois de trop y penser. Le plus généralement, cela le poussait à penser au sexe et il était convaincu que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Dean n'avait pas besoin de ça à cet instant précis.

\- Tu m'imagines en collant et en juste-corps ? Demanda le jeune homme en souriant de plus belle.

A vrai dire, Castiel préférait ne pas essayer. Pas quand il savait exactement quelle réaction son corps aurait en imaginant son petit ami dans des vêtements aussi moulants.

\- Je ne préfère pas … j'aurais bien trop peur de perdre le contrôle.

\- Tu es un obsédé … et tu es ridicule. Mais je t'aime et … merci. Je sais que tu voulais me redonner le sourire. C'est chose faite.

Castiel sourit à son tour. Au tout début de sa relation avec Dean, il ne savait pas comment il devait se comporter. Il n'avait jamais été dans une telle situation. Et il n'avait aucune de ce que les gens dits « normaux » faisaient. Il avait du apprendre. Et son petit ami avait heureusement accepté de l'aider. Aujourd'hui, s'il lui arrivait encore de réagir comme l'ancien Castiel, il s'améliorait. Il finirait peut être par maîtriser complètement son sujet.

\- C'était effectivement ce que je cherchais. Et je dois reconnaître que je suis soulagé de voir que j'ai réussi. J'aime te voir sourire. J'aime entendre ton rire. Et je déteste te sentir triste.

\- Tu en as fait du chemin depuis qu'on se connaît.

Dean n'avait pas dit cela méchamment et certainement pas pour lui rappeler le mal qu'il lui avait fait au tout début de leur relation. Il semblait au contraire vouloir le féliciter. Peut être l'encourager à continuer ses efforts. Castiel était tout à fait prêt à travailler jusqu'à réussir à être en tous points ce que Dean méritait.

\- Et je sais que je te le dois. Tu as été un bon professeur.

\- Et toi un élève assidu.

\- Dean, j'espère que tu sais … ce que je viens de dire … je voulais effectivement t'arracher un sourire mais … quoi que tu puisses décider … tu peux compter sur moi. Et pas uniquement pour plaisanter. Je suis sérieux. Je veux t'aider. Je serais là à chaque étape.

Dean sourit à nouveau avant d'embrasser son petit ami sur la joue. Castiel ferma les yeux pour apprécier ce rapide contact avant de les rouvrit pour regarder le jeune homme.

\- Je l'ai toujours su … que je pouvais compter sur toi je veux dire. Et je sais que tu continueras à me soutenir. C'est juste une épreuve de plus. On saura la surmonter. Et j'irais mieux … je finirais par oublier ce qu'ils m'ont fait et par passer à autre chose. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour l'accepter.

Castiel déposa un baiser sur le front de son petit ami. Ce qu'il venait de dire le soulageait considérablement. Dean avait reçu un coup mais il était toujours sur ses pieds. Il n'avait jamais réellement flanché. Peut être perdu la foi parfois. Mais il avait toujours fait en sorte de se redresser et de rendre coup pour coup. Castiel était incroyablement fier de lui. Et particulièrement admiratif de son courage et de sa force.

\- Prend tout le temps nécessaire mais n'oublie pas que je suis là si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour plaisanter, d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer ou juste d'un punching-ball ball pour passer ta colère.

\- Je ne vais pas te frapper, assura Dean. Même si je dois reconnaître que je suis plus en colère que blessé quand je prends le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'ils m'ont fait.

Castiel fut surpris de l'entendre. Il avait cru que son petit ami serait avant tout triste d'avoir été renvoyé officiellement. Triste d'avoir perdu son travail et ses collègues. Mais de toute évidence, c'était plus encore la manière dont ils avaient procédé qui lui posait problème et non pas le renvoi en lui même.

\- Je sais que j'ai été complice de … je sais que j'ai fermé les yeux sur tes activités criminelles et celles de tes anciens associés. Je sais qu'en prison, je ne t'ai pas dénoncé pour Raphaël. Mais je n'ai pas la sensation d'être un criminel pour autant. C'est pourtant exactement comme ça qu'ils m'ont traité et … ça me met hors de moi.

Castiel pouvait facilement le comprendre. Dean avait toujours été quelqu'un de droit. Il croyait en la justice. Il aimait son travail. Il aimait l'idée d'arrêter des criminels et de rendre le monde meilleur. Renier ses principes et fermer les yeux sur ce que Castiel faisait n'avait pas été simple pour lui. Il avait eu peur de changer. De finir par devenir un criminel comme ceux qu'il fréquentait malgré lui. Et cette peur était toujours là au fond de lui même si ce n'était clairement plus à l'ordre du jour. Se l'entendre dire l'avait mis hors de lui. Sa colère était légitime. Ces hommes n'avaient pas le droit de le traiter ainsi. Ils ne le connaissaient pas.

\- Dis moi ce dont tu as besoin pour aller mieux. Tu veux crier, casser quelque chose ou retourner les voir et me laisser leur dire ma façon de penser ? Propose moi n'importe quoi et je te promets que je ferais en sorte que tu l'obtiennes.

\- Je crois que ce dont j'ai vraiment besoin à cet instant précis, c'est d'un bain.

Castiel sourit. Il n'était pas surpris. Son petit ami adorait se détendre dans la baignoire quand il était stressé ou en colère. C'était un de ses petits plaisirs cachés. Il était convaincu que c'était ridicule. Mais Castiel trouvait ça adorable. Et il aimait s'allonger dans la baignoire avec le jeune homme.

\- Je vais aller t'en faire couler un pendant que tu te déshabilles. Tu veux que le prendre seul ou tu préfères que je sois avec toi ?

Il espérait sincèrement que son petit ami l'inviterait à le rejoindre. Mais il pourrait comprendre qu'il ait envie de se retrouver un peu seul pour faire le point.

\- Si tu promets de te tenir à carreaux, je veux bien que tu m'accompagnes.

Castiel sourit alors puis l'embrassa une nouvelle fois sur la tempe avant de se lever du lit. Il ne serait pas simple de ne rien tenter quand Dean serait entièrement nu contre lui. Mais il s'en savait capable. Il voulait avant tout penser au jeune homme. A ce dont il avait besoin. Ses propres désirs n'avaient aucune importance pour le moment.

\- Je te promets d'être sage, assura t-il alors.

Il regarda Dean commencer à se déshabiller puis rejoignit la salle de bains. Il alluma l'eau, attendit qu'elle soit à la bonne température puis boucha le siphon pour que la baignoire se remplisse. Il resta à côté pendant tout le temps que cela dura. Il commença ensuite à se déshabiller. Il venait tout juste de retirer son caleçon quand Dean le rejoignit dans la salle de bains. Castiel pénétra dans la baignoire en premier puis appuya son dos contre le rebord et écarta les jambes. Dean prit place entre elles, son dos contre le torse de Castiel. La baignoire était tout juste assez grande pour eux deux. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance.

\- Il nous faudra une baignoire dans notre prochain appartement. Je me fiche du reste mais j'exige qu'il y en ait une et je ne reviendrais jamais sur cette condition. Je veux pouvoir me détendre dans un bon bain avec l'homme que j'aime après une longue journée fatigante.

\- Crois moi, je partage totalement ton avis.

Castiel referma ses bras autour de la taille de son petit ami puis ferma les yeux. Ils restèrent silencieux durant quelques secondes. Puis quand ils sentit le jeune homme se détendre complètement, il choisit de reprendre la parole.

\- Je suis fier de toi tu sais, souffla t-il.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui, je suis même admiratif de ton courage et de ta force. Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit mais je pense que tu as besoin de l'entendre encore. Je suis terriblement fier de toi et de tut ce que tu as accompli et surmonté ces dernières semaines. Je ne suis pas sûr que j'en aurais été capable moi.

Dean tourna le visage sur le côté. Il avait les yeux fermés lui aussi.

\- Et moi je crois au contraire que tu en aurais été capable. Tu me dis toujours que je manque de confiance en moi mais parfois … parfois, j'ai l'impression que c'est toi qui doute de ta valeur. Peut être pas dans le cadre de ton … travail. Mais concernant tes qualités propres.

Castiel devait reconnaître que Dean n'avait probablement pas tort sur ce point. Il n'avait jamais eu le moindre doute sur sa capacité à atteindre les sommets quand il était question de son travail et de ses affaires. Mais il n'avait aucune confiance en lui dans sa relation avec Dean. Dans sa capacité à devenir un être humain comme les autres.

\- Crois moi, je ferais en sorte que tu n'aies plus aucun doute. Tu m'as aidé sur ce point depuis le début et je compte bien te rendre la pareille.

Castiel déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne en guise de remerciement. Il était incroyablement touché par ce que son petit ami venait de lui promettre. Il avait réellement de la chance de l'avoir.

\- Et si je ne doute pas de cette fierté que tu as pour moi, je doute qu'il en ira de même avec mon père. Quand j'ai rejoint le FBI, il était … heureux et il n'arrêtait pas de répéter à tout le monde que son fils était un agent et le major de sa promotion. Il va être terriblement déçu quand il apprendra que j'ai été renvoyé.

Castiel ne connaissait pas John Winchester mais Dean lui en avait parlé un peu ces derniers mois. Il savait qu'il n'était pas le père parfait. Il avait été alcoolique et il avait fait beaucoup de mal à ses enfants. Mais il s'était repris en mains et il avait choisi de faire des efforts pour se rattraper. Castiel était convaincu qu'il ne ferait pas le moindre reproche à son fils pour son renvoi.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il sera déçu … du moins pas déçu par toi. Sans doute qu'il serait triste pour toi mais … il comprendra. Et franchement, je pense qu'il veut avant tout te savoir heureux. Que ce soit en tant qu'agent de FBI ou en tant que danseur classique.

Dean rit une seconde en l'entendant avant de secouer la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas s'il sera vraiment fier de savoir son fils au chômage. Et si je lui dis que le simple fait d'être avec toi me comble, il ne le prendra pas nécessairement bien.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il … il sait que tu es gay non ?

Dean hocha la tête aussitôt.

\- Je lui ai dit oui et il l'a accepté. Ça n'a jamais été un problème entre nous. Il m'a juste dit qu'il se fichait de savoir avec qui je faisais ma vie du moment que c'était quelqu'un de bien et quelqu'un qui me rendait heureux.

\- Tu vois. C'est exactement ce que je voulais te dire. Ton père n'est pas fier de toi parce que tu as été agent du FBI … il est fier de toi parce que tu as su faire ce dont tu avais envie et que tu as su te donner le moyens de réussir/. Il sera tout aussi fier de toi quand tu feras autre chose.

Castiel espérait ne pas trop s'avancer en affirmant cela. Il espérait ne pas se tromper sur John Winchester. Il se promit d'être vigilent et attentif aux réactions du père de son petit ami. S'il disait quoi que ce soit pour le blesser ou s'il lui reprochait son renvoi, il lui dirait sa façon de penser. Il ne laisserait pas cet homme faire du mal à son petit ami. Il en avait déjà fait suffisamment par le passé. Et s'il méritait une seconde chance, il n'en aurait certainement pas une troisième.

\- Et puis, quand on prend le temps d'y réfléchir, tu n'es pas le seul à être au chômage en fin de compte. On l'est tous les deux.

\- On dirait que cela te fait plaisir, souffla Dean.

\- Non mais … c'est plus facile de comprendre ce que l'autre traverse quand on vit la même chose de son côté. On cherchera un travail ensemble et on pourra se soutenir mutuellement.

Dean prit quelques secondes pour y réfléchir avant de se redresser. Il se tourna ensuite doucement dans la baignoire pour ne pas la faire déborder. Castiel resserrer aussitôt ses jambes pour lui permettre de s'installer sur elles. Dean passa ses bras autour de son cou puis posa ses fesses contre son entrejambe. Il était difficile pour Castiel de rester concentré sur leur conversation dans cette position mais il s'était promis de faire un effort et il ne comptait pas revenir sur cette promesse.

\- Je t'aiderais à écrire ton CV et tu me préparas à tous mes entretiens d'embauche. Crois-moi, je n'ai jamais été doué pour parler de moi face à des inconnus. J'ai toujours été particulièrement stressé avec un oral. Il va falloir qu'on m'aide à m'entraîner.

\- Je suis tout à fait prêt à t'aider. Je pense même être le mieux placé pour ça. Je n'ai jamais eu aucun problème à parler de moi ou à me vendre. Et je vais faire en sorte que tu n'es aies plus aucun non plus.

Dean hocha la tête. Il avait un sourire sur les lèvres qui laissait à penser que sa position n'affectait pas uniquement Castiel. Il en eut la confirmation quand le jeune homme plongea un main dans l'eau pour saisir son sexe. Si Castiel avait réussi à garder le contrôle sur les réactions de son corps jusque là, il n'en fut plus capable quand Dean commença à le masturber doucement.

\- Je croyais qu'on devait rester sages, rappela t-il avant de laisser échapper un long gémissement.

Il n''avait pas du tout l'intention de demander à son petit ami d'arrêter. Bien au contraire, il avait très envie qu'il continue. Mais il voulait tout de même être sûr que Dean en avait autant envie que lui. Qu'il ne le faisait pas uniquement parce qu'il pensait que c'était ce que Castiel voulait.

\- Et bien c'était l'idée de départ oui mais ensuite, tu as dit toutes ces choses et ça m'a donné envie de ça à la place.

Castiel ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait avoir dit d'aussi excitant mais il n'allait certainement pas poser la question à son petit ami. Pas quand il semblait avoir d'autres idées en tête.

Il bascula donc sa tête en arrière et se contenta d'apprécier les sensation que son petit ami lui procurait. Il avait refermé ses mains autour de sa taille mais il ne chercha pas à le faire bouger. Il ne chercha pas à le déplacer non plus. Il voulait le laisser aller à son rythme. Il voulait voir ce qu'il avait en tète et lui donner le contrôle.

Dean continua à le masturber pendant quelques secondes avant de relâcher son sexe et de se soulever sur les genoux. Castiel rouvrit alors les yeux et sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine quand il vit le jeune homme glisser une main entre ses propres jambes. Il lut sur son visage le moment où il faisait pénétrer un doigt en lui. Ses sourcil se froncèrent et il emprisonna sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Il observa les mouvements de son bras, fasciné. Le plus souvent, il se chargeait de préparer le jeune homme. Cela faisait parti des préliminaires et il adorait ça. Mais parfois, il appréciait aussi de voir son petit ami s'en charger seul. Il trouvait le spectacle particulièrement érotique.

Dean continua sa préparation pendant de longues minutes. Si Castiel aimait le voir ainsi, il aurait été également qu'il puise continuer à le masturber. Mais c'était impossible avec l'épais bandage autour de sa main gauche. Castiel ne voulait toutefois pas y penser. Il refusait de laisser la moindre place à ce que Gabriel avait fait. Il préférait se concentrer sur l'expression de plaisir sur le visage de son petit ami. Sur les longs gémissements qu'il poussait. Il le trouvait à couper le souffle.

Dean finit par retirer sa main d'entre ses jambes. Il saisit ensuite le sexe de Castiel, se positionna au dessus puis abaissa ses hanches doucement. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut entièrement à l'intérieur de lui. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes, appréciant les sensations que cela lui procurait.

Castiel savait combien il aimait le sentir en lui. Il ne s'en était jamais caché. Il n'avait jamais eu honte d'aimer être passif. Bien au contraire. Il l'assumait pleinement. Et aux yeux de Castiel, c'était parfait. Car lui préférait nettement être actif.

Dean commença doucement à former des huit avec ses hanches, cherchant probablement sa prostate. Il poussa un cri quand il la trouva puis commença à soulever les hanches. Castiel le laissa faire, content de le voir prendre les reines cette fois. Il ne bougea pas. Ne chercha pas à lui imposer un rythme quelconque. Il le laissa utiliser son corps comme bon lui semblait pour se procurer un maximum de sensation.

Il n'avait de toute façon pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit. La vision de Dean s'empalant sur son sexe et les sensations procurées pat le muscle qui se contractait régulièrement autour de lui suffisait. Il était déjà aux portes de l'orgasme. Il se retint jusqu'à ce que son petit ami jouisse avant de lâcher prise à son tour. Il se répandit à intérieurement de lui en poussant un long gémissement. Dean se laissa ensuite retomber sur ses cuisses sans que Castiel ne se retire. Il se pencha en avant et vint enfouir son visage dans son cou. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot. Ne dirent rien. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Leurs gestes parlaient deux même. Castiel referma donc les bras autour de la taille de son petit ami pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait lui aussi besoin de cette proximité. Il ferma ensuite les yeux et chassa tout le reste de son esprit. Il aurait le temps de s'en soucier plus tard. Il avait plus important à faire pour le moment.


	39. Famille

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 39 avec un jour de retard. Désolée pour ça. Le pire c'est que je n'ai même pas d'excuses. J'ai juste oublié.**

 **Castiel rencontre enfin la famille de Dean. Et ce n'est pas simple.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**God only knows des Beach Boys**

 **Chapitre 39 : Famille**

 _« Quand tout va bien, on peut compter sur les autres, quand tout va mal, on ne peut compter que sur sa famille. »_

 _Proverbe Chinois_

On leur annonça que la date du procès avait été fixée deux jours après le renvoi officiel de Dean. Ils passèrent ce temps cloîtrés dans leur chambre d'hôtel à parler de leur avenir et à envisager toutes les possibilités quant à ce qu'ils feraient de leur temps une fois libre.

A la télévision, les journalistes avaient été avertis de l'arrestation de Crowley et de toutes celles qui en avaient découlé. Le FBI avait mis la main sur bon nombre de clients. Sur plusieurs personnalités de la politique et sur plusieurs chefs de gouvernement partout dans le monde. L'affaire était énorme et le procès risquait d'être long et compliqué.

Parce qu'ils avaient encore besoin de compiler toutes leurs preuves et de mener de nombreux interrogatoires, il fut convenu que le procès n'aurait lieu que deux mois plus tard. Castiel avait l'ordre de rester joignable jusque là et de ne pas quitter l'État pour quelques raisons que ce soit.

Vivre à l'hôtel commençait à leur taper sur le système et Dean avait besoin de revoir sa famille. Castiel lui suggéra alors d'aller leur rendre visite. Lui avait l'interdiction de partir mais Dean était libre d'aller et venir à sa guise. Ils ne seraient séparés que quelques jours. Et ils avaient tout l'avenir pour profiter l'un de l'autre.

Dean choisit tout de même de refuser la suggestion de son petit ami. Il avait effectivement très envie de revoir sa famille et de changer d'air. Mais il refusait catégoriquement d'abandonner Castiel derrière lui. Même pour quelques jours. De surcroît, il voulait le présenter à tout le monde et rendre enfin leur histoire officielle. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas simple de convaincre tout le monde que Castiel était bien l'homme de sa vie. Il allait probablement devoir batailler pour que sa famille cesse de le voir comme le criminel dont les journaux parlaient toujours. Il était toutefois convaincu qu'ils finiraient tous par entendre raison. Il avait juste besoin de trouver les bons arguments pour leur faire comprendre.

En attendant, Dean ne voulait pas que sa première visite à sa famille se fasse sans Castiel à ses côtés. Il prit donc sur lui de contacter l'agent Trenton pour lui demander une dérogation. Il se heurta à un refus mais ne baissa pas les bras. Il assura à Trenton que Castiel ne comptait pas s'échapper. Il lui donna l'adresse où il se rendait et proposa même qu'un de ses collègues viennent avec eux pour les surveiller. Il finit par obtenir l'accord de Trenton à la condition que Castiel porte un bracelet électronique qui permettrait au FBI de le localiser à tout moment.

Son petit ami détesta l'idée aussitôt. Il en comprenait le sens mais il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être présenté à la famille de Dean avec sur lui la preuve qu'il restait un criminel aux yeux de la loi. Qu'il n'était pas encore un homme totalement libre. Dean réussit à le convaincre en lui expliquant qu'il en avait besoin. Que cette étape était la première sur leur chemin et qu'ils devaient absolument la surmonter ensemble.

Ils furent autorisés à prendre la route deux jours plus tard. Castiel avait son bracelet fermement attaché à la cheville et Dean une angoisse sourde au creux de l'estomac depuis son réveil. Les consignes étaient claires. Ils étaient autorisés à rester auprès de sa famille pour le week end seulement. Ils devaient être de retour lundi sans faute. Le FBI voulait avoir Castiel sous la main s'ils avaient besoin d'informations complémentaires.

Dean avait appelé son frère la veille pour l'informer de leur arrivée. Sam n'avait pas semblé ravi d'apprendre que Castiel était de la partie. Il aurait sans doute préféré avoir son frère pour lui seul. Dean ne lui en voulait. Il savait que la situation n'était pas forcément simple pour lui non plus.

Ils convinrent de tous se retrouver à Sioux Falls chez Bobby pour le week end. John y avait élu résidence au départ de ses fils et travaillait maintenant avec Bobby dans son garage. Ils étaient amis depuis longtemps et si les choses n'avaient pas été simples pour eux quand John avait ses problèmes d'alcool, il devait en grande partie sa sobriété à son vieil ami. Dean voulait que Bobby soit présent. Il le considérait comme un second père et voulait lui présenter Castiel en même temps qu'au reste de sa famille.

Ils avaient seize heures de route devant eux. Ils partirent donc le vendredi pour rouler majoritairement de nuit et choisirent de se relayer derrière le volant pour ne pas avoir à s'arrêter sur la route. Dean espérait arriver tôt le samedi matin pour pouvoir profiter de son week end. Bien sûr pour que tout se passe bien, sa famille allait devoir y mettre du sien. Il espérait sincèrement qu'ils ne se montreraient pas trop hostiles d'entrée.

Castiel et lui dormirent tour à tour quand l'autre conduisait. Ils ne parlèrent que très peu et se contentèrent d'écouter la radio pour briser le silence. Dean utilisa également ce temps pour préparer mentalement le discours qu'il servirait à sa famille à leur arrivée. Il voulait trouver les mots justes pour leur faire comprendre que Castiel et lui formaient un tout à présent. S'ils voulaient que le jeune homme continue à faire partie de leur vie, ils allaient devoir accepter Castiel également. Il ne changerait pas d'avis sur ce point.

Ils venaient tout juste de dépasser Omaha et il ne leur restait plus que deux heures de route quand Dean vit du coin de l'œil Castiel se réveiller doucement. Il s'était endormi deux heures plus tôt et n'avait pas bougé depuis. Il lui laissa le temps de s'étirer et d'émerger pour de bon avant de choisir de prendre la parole. Il respectait le désir de son petit ami de rester silencieux mais il avait besoin de savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête à quelques heures de rencontrer sa famille pour la première fois.

\- Bien dormi ? Demanda t-il pour engager la conversation.

Castiel bailla longuement avant de tourner le visage dans sa direction.

\- Bien est un grand mot mais j'ai dormi et je suis d'attaque si c'est que tu veux savoir.

Ce n'était pas vraiment uniquement ce que Dean voulait savoir. Et il soupçonnait Castiel de le savoir déjà. Mais il allait le forcer à poser la question.

\- Est-ce que tu es stressé ? Je pourrais comprendre que tu le sois.

\- Pourquoi voudrais tu que je sois stressé. C'est ta famille et ils t'aiment. Ils n'auront pas d'autre choix que de m'accepter aussi … même s'ils ne m'aiment pas trop.

Dean ne savait pas ce que Sam avait dit aux autres membres de sa famille. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'ils savaient de son histoire avec Castiel. Mais ils savaient forcément qui il était. Ils avaient vu son visage à la télévision et lut son histoire dans les journaux. Et Sam les avait sans doute averti de l'identité de l'homme avec lequel il venait. Histoire que la surprise ne soit pas trop grande.

\- Je serais stressé à ta place … si tu me demandais de rencontrer tes parents. Je pense que je serais angoissé à l'idée qu'ils ne m'aiment pas.

\- Tu ne rencontreras probablement jamais mes parents. On n'est pas vraiment proches et je ne les ai pas vu depuis des années maintenant. Je doute qu'ils reprennent le contact après tout ce qu'on a dit sur moi à la télévision. Mais je suis convaincu qu'ils t'auraient aimé. Tu as tout du gendre idéal.

Ce qui signifiait que Castiel pensait ne pas l'être lui. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas entièrement faux. Il avait un passé de criminel. Il était dangereux et décrit comme un monstre par tout le monde. Ils s'étaient rencontrés en prison. N'importe qui aurait été réticent à leur place. Mais Dean savait que sa famille avait l'esprit ouvert. Ils finiraient par se faire à l'idée.

\- Ils ne sont pas méchants tu sais et … je suis sûr qu'ils finiront par t'accepter. Parce qu'ils verront combien je t'aime et qu'ils n'iront jamais à l'encontre de mes choix. Tu dois juste … évite de leur parler de tout ce que tu as pu faire par le passé ou … de la manière dont on s'est mis ensemble. A vrai dire, ne leur dis rien. Laisse les te poser des questions et ne réponds que quand tu es sûr que ça ne pourra pas ensuite se retourner contre toi.

Dean avait conscience qu'en disant cela, il ne rassurait probablement pas son petit ami. Mais puisqu'il assurait ne pas être stressé, il était parfaitement en état d'entendre ses avertissements.

\- Je croyais qu'ils n'étaient pas méchants, lança Castiel en souriant.

\- Ils ne le sont pas. Ils ont l'esprit ouvert et franchement … notre famille n'a rien de conventionnelle de toute façon. Que je leur présente un ex criminel n'est définitivement pas ce qu'ils auront vécu de plus étrange. Je veux juste … je veux te préparer à ce qui t'attend. Ils ne sont pas méchants mais ils sont extrêmement protecteurs. Ils ne vont pas y aller doucement.

Castiel acquiesça alors avant de reporter son attention sur la route.

\- Je sais déjà que ton frère me déteste. Je ne serais pas surpris s'il se montre difficile avec moi.

\- Sam ne te déteste pas.

Dean savait que son frère n'appréciait pas Castiel. Il avait également toutes les raisons d'être méfiant envers lui. Mais il ne nourrissait aucune haine pour lui. Il ne l'accueillerait pas à bras ouverts bien sûr. Dean voulait toutefois croire que cela changerait rapidement.

\- Tu l'as dit toi même avant notre départ. Il n'est pas ravi de me voir. Et je peux le comprendre. Je suis celui qui a mis son frère en danger. Celui qui t'a pratiquement arraché à ta famille. Il a toutes les raisons de me détester. Le reste de ta famille aussi d'ailleurs.

Dean haussa les épaules.

\- Sam s'était sans doute fait une idée différente de l'homme qui serait amené à partager ma vie. Et bien sûr, tu es sensiblement différent de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne finira pas par t'accepter. Il n'est pas stupide. Il ne veut que mon bonheur. Et puisque je suis heureux avec toi, il finira par oublie le reste.

Castiel ne semblait pas convaincu. Dean pouvait le comprendre. La seule conversation qu'il avait eue avec Sam n'avait pas été vraiment encourageante. Son frère l'avait même menacé de lui faire du mal s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit au jeune homme. Il recommencerait probablement en le voyant. Dean était toutefois certains que cela finirait par s'arranger. Sam savait se montrer raisonnable. Et Jess serait là également. Elle était très souvent la voix de la raison quand son frère n'était plus vraiment lucide.

\- Et puis de toute façon, je ferais en sorte que vous ne soyez pas tous les deux tout seul. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il te fasse un discours du genre … si tu lui fais du mal, je te tue … du moins pas lors de votre première rencontre.

Castiel posa alors la main sur sa cuisse et la serra une seconde entre ses doigts. Il semblait vouloir le réconforter. Les rôles auraient du être inversés.

\- Et puis d'ailleurs, il n'y aura pas que lui. Bobby, mon père et Jess seront là aussi. Ils devraient être un peu plus faciles à gérer que Sam. Surtout Jess. Je crois qu'elle est celle avec qui tu devrais parler en priorité. Elle devrait être la plus accueillante.

Castiel rit alors une seconde et Dean ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un coup d'œil, surpris par sa réaction. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour deviner en un simple regard qu'il jouait un rôle. Il avait dit de ne pas être stressé mais il l'était. Il avait juste voulu donner le change et ne pas angoisser Dean. Il voulait se montrer fort pour le jeune homme. C'était stupide. Et Dean n'allait certainement pas le laisser faire.

\- Et si tu me disais réellement comment tu te sens maintenant ? Je te connais Cas et il est évident que tu ne me dis pas tout.

Castiel ne répondit pas immédiatement mais Dean choisit de ne pas insister. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de brusquer son petit ami et de le braquer. Il voulait que Castiel lui parle. Qu'il se confie à lui sur son état d'esprit. Qu'il lui prouve qu'il n'avait plus peur de se montrer vulnérable avec lui. Parce qu'il avait enfin compris que Dean ne le jugerait pas. Qu'il ne se moquerait pas de lui.

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, il se peut que je sois un peu stressé. Pas au point d'avoir envie de sauter de cette voiture en marche mais suffisamment pour redouter le moment où je serais enfin face à ta famille. Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile et je ne me fais aucune illusion sur le fait qu'ils seront hostiles vis à vis de moi. Je ne leur en veux pas d'ailleurs. Mais … j'ai vraiment envie que ça se passe bien. Principalement parce que je sais combien c'est important pour toi et que je veux te donner tout ce dont tu as besoin.

Dean fut touché par la sincérité de son petit ami. Et par le fait que, même stressé quant à ce qu'il allait lui arriver, il pensait avant tout à ce que cela risquait de faire à Dean. Comme toujours il pensait au jeune homme avant de penser à lui.

\- C'est ma famille et je les aime de tout mon cœur. Mais on va leur faire face ensemble. Je suis de ton coté et s'ils font quoi que ce soit qui me déplaît alors je le leur dirais. Je ne les laisserais pas t'interroger et je ne les laisserais pas te faire de la peine.

\- Dean, je ne te demanderais jamais de choisir entre ta famille et moi … du moins je ne te le demanderais plus. J'ai commis l'erreur de le faire une fois et cela a failli me coûter cher. Je ne reproduirais pas deux fois la même erreur.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de choix. Je n'ai pas l'intention de les rayer de ma vie s'ils ne t'ouvrent pas les bras à la seconde où ils te verront pour la première fois. Mais tu es l'homme de ma vie et je t'aime. Je veux construire ma vie avec toi et je veux t'épouser. Ils vont devoir l'accepter.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il était probablement toujours stressé mais continuer à en parler ne servait pas à grand chose. Dean lui avait dit ce qu'il avait à lui dire pour le rassurer. Il était temps maintenant de faire face à sa famille.

Ils firent le reste de la route en silence. Quand ils franchirent enfin le panneau indiquant leur entrée dans Sioux Falls, le jeune homme saisit la main de Castiel dans la sienne pour le reste du trajet. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer en voyant l'enseigne du garage de Bobby. Il entra sur la propriété et gara sa voiture là où il la garait toujours. Quand il coupa le contact, il sentit la main de Castiel trembler sensiblement dans la sienne. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Dean se pencha dans sa direction et déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue. Il aurait sans doute enchaîner avec un baiser sur la bouche mais il vit du coin de l'œil Sam sortir de la maison et il choisit de ne pas le provoquer en embrassant Castiel sous ses yeux. Il lui jeta toutefois un dernier regard avant de relâcher sa main pour sortir de la voiture. Presque aussitôt Sam le prit dans ses bras et le serra fortement contre lui. Dean lui rendit son étreinte, soulagé de voir que son frère n'était pas réticent vis à vis de lui. Quand il entendit Castiel refermer sa portière derrière lui, il recula et tendit la main dans sa direction. Son petit ami la saisit après avoir contourné la voiture sous le regard de Sam.

\- Novak, lança ce dernier en guise de salutations.

Dean grimaça en l'entendant ainsi prononcer le nom de famille de Castiel avec froideur. La tâche ne s'annonçait pas simple.

\- Sam … content de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer. Il est toujours agréable de pouvoir mettre un visage sur un nom et Dean m'a très souvent parlé de toi. Toujours en bien je te rassure.

\- Dean parle aussi souvent de toi … mais pas toujours en bien. Alors tu ne m'en voudras pas si je ne te sers pas la main. En ce qui me concerne, tu es toujours à l'essai. Un pas de travers et tu disparais de la vie de mon frère.

\- Sam, ça suffit. Castiel n'est pas là pour entendre ce genre de choses. Il est là pour vous rencontrer.

\- Non, il est là parce que tu as insisté pour qu'il vienne. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi …

\- Si ça ne tenait qu'à toi, rien du tout, le coupa Dean. Je veux que tout se passe bien et que vous finissiez par vous entendre. Tu as le droit d'être méfiant mais pas celui de te comporter comme un idiot.

Sam grimaça alors, visiblement déçu d'être ainsi repris par son frère. De son côté, Castiel était totalement immobile. Il tenait toujours la main de Dean mais il était évident qu'il n'était pas à l'aise. Il choisit toutefois de prendre la parole.

\- Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup et crois moi, je peux totalement comprendre ta méfiance. Je ferais en sorte de vous prouver à tous que je ne suis plus le même homme et que je ne veux que le bonheur de Dean. Je te demande juste de me donner une chance.

Sam le dévisagea une seconde. Il aurait sans doute protester si Bobby n'avait pas choisi ce moment pour sortir de la maison à son tour. Il descendit les marches du perron et s'approcha d'eux d'une démarche rapide. Il prit à son tour Dean dans ses bras avant de serrer rapidement la main de Castiel. Il semblait un peu moins hostile que Sam mais il n'était pas enthousiaste pour autant.

\- C'est donc vous le fameux Castiel, lança t-il en réajustant sa casquette sur sa tête.

\- C'est moi oui et je ne suis pas sûr que le terme fameux soit réellement approprié mais je l'accepte. Je suis enchanté de vous connaître. Dean parle beaucoup de vous.

\- J'espère bien qu'il parle de moi. Je suis comme un second père pour lui.

Il n'avait pas dit cela innocemment. C'était uniquement destiné à rappeler à Castiel que Dean était comme un fils pour lui et qu'en conséquence, il avait bel et bien l'intention de le protéger. Il voulait le prévenir qu'il garderait un œil sur lui. Et il était évident que le message était passé.

\- Il m'a dit oui, assura Castiel.

\- Bobby, Cas est mon petit ami … je l'aime et je l'ai fait venir parce que je veux que vous appreniez à le connaître. Alors peut être pourriez vous oublier ce que vous pensez savoir de lui et faire comme si vous n'aviez jamais rien entendu ? Donnez lui une chance de vous prouver qu'il est quelqu'un de bien. C'est important pou moi.

\- Je lui donnerais cette chance du moment qu'il a conscience qu'il n'y en aura qu'une seule. S'il te fait du mal …

\- Vous me tuerez je sais. Sam a tenu les mêmes propos. Et je n'en attend pas moi de vous d'ailleurs.

Bobby hocha alors la tête, visiblement satisfait de voir que son message était passé. Dean était un peu en colère contre lui. Il pouvait comprendre qu'il cherche à le protéger mais il n'aimait pas les à priori qu'ils avaient tous sur son petit ami. Ils n'auraient jamais agi de la même manière s'il leur avait présenté quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer maintenant ou est-ce que vous avez d'autres menaces à faire ?

Bobby sourit au jeune homme.

\- Ce que j'ai dit n'est rien en comparaison avec ce que ton père a prévu de lui dire. Crois-moi, il est encore plus méfiant que Sam et moi réunis.

Dean n'en doutait pas une seconde. Il trouvait toutefois cela ironique et injuste. John n'avait pas été un père très présent durant leur enfance et leur adolescence. Il leur avait fait beaucoup de mal lui aussi. Il aurait du être celui qui était le plus à même de donner une chance à Castiel. De comprendre qu'on pouvait commettre des erreurs et chercher ensuite à se faire pardonner et à se racheter. Qu'il soit le plus vindicatif l'énervait légèrement. Mais il ne voulait pas le lui dire et prendre le risque de gâcher leur week end. Il espérait juste que Castiel saurait supporter une nouvelle vague de menaces.

Il allait avoir très rapidement la réponse à sa question car il pouvait voir son père sortir à son tour de la maison du coin de l'œil. C'était presque comme si ce petit manège avait été répété à l'avance. Comme si les membres de sa famille s'étaient entendus pour sortir chacun leur tour et proféré ainsi trois fois la même menace. Cela aurait pu sembler ridicule pour quelqu'un d'autre mais c'était fort probable pour eux.

\- Dean, le salua John en approchant.

\- Papa, répliqua le jeune homme en lui tendant la main.

Ils s'étaient réconciliés depuis un moment maintenant mais leur relation restait tendue. John s'était racheté à maintes reprises. Il avait su être présent pour ses fils depuis qu'il avait arrêté de boire. Il avait soutenu Dean dans ses choix et avait accepté son homosexualité sans aucun problème. Mais le jeune homme continuait à être mal à l'aise en sa présence. Il ne pouvait pas oublier toutes ces années passées à avoir peur de lui et peur pour lui. Cela avait créé un fossé entre eux qu'ils ne savaient pas comment combler.

\- Enchanté de vous rencontrer Monsieur Winchester, je suis Castiel, lança alors son petit ami après quelques secondes.

John tourna le visage vers lui et l'observa une seconde avant de lui tendre la main à son tour. Castiel la serra rapidement et sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Je sais qui vous êtes Castiel. Je pense d'ailleurs que tout le monde sait exactement qui vous êtes.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tout le monde le sache, protesta Castiel.

\- Et d'ailleurs peu importe. Personne mis à part moi ne sait qui il est vraiment. Tu ne devrais pas te fier à ce que les journaux racontent sur lui. Ce ne sont que des mensonges.

\- Il n'est donc pas un criminel recherché ?

Dean grimaça, pris à défaut mais se reprit rapidement. Il ne laisserait pas son père l'entraîner sur cette voie. Il continuerait à défendre Castiel quoi que John puisse dire.

\- Il a fait des choses répréhensibles mais il aide aujourd'hui le FBI dans leur enquête contre ses anciens associés. Il leur a donné toutes les informations nécessaires pour faire tomber un bon nombre de vrais méchants. Et il est leur témoin clef. Une fois le procès terminé, son nom sera blanchi. Alors inutile de retenir quelque chose contre lui qui n'aura plus de sens d'ici quelques mois.

Dean doutait que cela suffise à convaincre son père mais il espérait tout de même que John saurait reconnaître le courage dont Castiel avait fait preuve. De ce qu'il avait été capable d'accomplir pour s'assurer que Dean puisse rester avec lui.

\- A vrai dire, je me fiche pas mal de ce qu'il a pu faire par le passé. Et que tu veuilles le croire ou non Dean, je suis parfaitement capable de comprendre qu'on commette des erreurs et qu'on cherche ensuite à les réparer. De toute façon, j'aurais tenu le même discours à n'importe quel autre homme que tu aurais cherché à nous présenter. Et je ne serais pas long.

Il se tourna alors vers Castiel et lui sourit.

\- Si vous lui faites du mal, je vous tue, déclara t-il le plus calmement du monde.

Castiel sourit à son tour avant d'hocher la tête.

\- Il vous faudra faire la queue alors car vous ne serez pas seul à vouloir me tuer, plaisanta t-il.

Cela sembla heureusement détendre sensiblement l'atmosphère. Dean était convaincu que cela ne suffirait pas à pousser sa famille à oublier ce que Castiel avait pu faire mais il avait tout de même marqué des points. Le fait qu'il soit en mesure de leur faire face sans paniquer était la preuve de son sérieux. Et de sa détermination. Deux qualités que sa famille saurait inévitablement apprécié.

\- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir entendu tenir le même discours à Jess, rappela le jeune homme malgré lui.

La petite amie de son frère avait été accepté immédiatement par sa famille. Dean avait été le seul à avoir quelques réticences vis à vis d'elle. Et uniquement parce qu'il avait la sensation qu'elle cherchait à lui voler son frère. Il n'avait rien trouvé à lui reprocher mis à part ça. John, de son coté, l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts. Dean ne savait pas s'il se comportait différemment avec Castiel en raison de son passé ou uniquement parce qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. John n'était pas homophobe. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Mais il était toutefois possible qu'il ne se comporte pas de la même façon face à une femme que face à un homme.

\- Seulement parce que tu n'étais pas là quand je l'ai fait. Tu peux le lui demander. Elle te répondra sans problème.

\- Tu n'agis donc pas comme ça uniquement parce que Castiel est un homme.

\- Je me fiche qu'il soit un homme ou une femme. C'est ton partenaire, ton petit ami et en conséquence, je me dois de le prévenir. Personne ne fait du mal à mes fils … que ce soit Jess, Castiel ou le Pape en personne.

Dean dut se retenir de lui rappeler que lui ne s'était pas gêné pour leur faire du mal. Mais cela aurait été cruel et sans doute un peu injuste. John méritait une seconde chance. Il avait fait en sorte d'être irréprochable depuis qu'il était sobre. Et le fait qu'il soit aussi protecteur touchait Dean. C'était la preuve qu'il l'aimait.

\- Votre message est passé Monsieur Winchester. Croyez moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire du mal à Dean. Je l'aime bien trop pour ça. Mais si toutefois je faisais quoi que ce soit qui le blessait dans l'avenir, je vous laisserais me tuer sans me débattre. Je vous le promets.

Cette conversation était ridicule. Et Dean en avait assez d'entendre ses proches parler de lui comme s'il n'était pas là. Il était temps pour lui de mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute. Histoire que ce week end puisse réellement débuter.

\- Très bien, je pense que vous avez été suffisamment ridicule pour tout le week end non ? On pourrait peut être passer à autre chose maintenant.

\- Dean, ils sont inquiets pour toi. Tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir. Ils ont toutes les raisons de …

\- De s'en faire, je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit. Sauf que je ne suis pas d'accord. Les choses n'ont peut être pas été facile pour nous et elles n'ont certainement pas été ordinaires dans leur façon de se faire mais tu ne me ferais jamais de mal … jamais. Tu as toujours été tendre et … présent et … je ne suis pas en danger quand je suis avec toi.

\- Tu ne l'es peut être pas maintenant mais on peut tous voir que tu l'as été au moins une fois par le passé, rappela Sam en indiquant sa main gauche du menton.

Dean tourna aussitôt la tête vers lui, furieux qu'il en fasse mention. Il avait demandé à son frère de mettre Bobby et leur père au courant de ce qui lui était arrivé. Il lui avait toutefois expressément demandé de mentir sur le lien qui existait entre son agresseur et Castiel. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils puissent faire d'amalgame et lui en vouloir pour quelque chose qui n'était clairement pas de sa faute. Sam venait de manquer à sa promesse en choisissant d'aborder le sujet maintenant.

\- Ce qui m'est arrivé est terrible et je ne nie pas que j'ai traversé l'enfer durant ces quelques heures mais ce n'est en rien la faute de Castiel. Il a tout fait pour me retrouver et c'est en grande partie grâce à lui que je m'en suis sorti.

Il pouvait deviner que son père et Bobby avaient envie d'intervenir mais Dean ne voulait pas les entendre. Il ne voulait pas parler de ce qu'il avait subi ou de tout ce qui avait suivi.

\- Et avant que vous ne posiez des questions ou tentiez d'en savoir plus, je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite. Si l'un d'entre vous me parle de ça ou tente de m'interroger, je partirais sur le champ. Si l'un d'entre vous insinue une seule seconde que Castiel puisse être responsable, je partirais aussi. Je ne veux pas en parler et je ne répondrais à aucune de vos questions. L'homme responsable n'est plus un danger pour personne maintenant. C'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir.

Il savait que sa petite intervention frustrait probablement sa famille mais c'était un point sur lequel il refusait de revenir. Ils allaient devoir l'accepter.

\- Et parce qu'il est évident que j'ai besoin de vous le dire à nouveau … j'aime Castiel. Je veux qu'il fasse partie de ma vie. Je veux vieillir à ses côtés. Je veux l'épouser. Et je ne laisserais personne me convaincre du contraire. Je ne laisserais personne me dire que c'est une mauvaise idée. Castiel est l'homme de ma vie … mon âme sœur. Point final.

Il estimait avoir tout dit et il espérait que son message était passé. Il était presque sûr que Sam n'en avait pas fini avec ses multiples objections mais il s'occuperait de lui plus tard. Il le ferait quand ils seraient seuls.

\- Une nouvelle fois, je peux comprendre vos doutes et vos questions. Je peux comprendre que vous n'ayez aucune confiance en moi. Je n vous demande pas d'oublier ce que j'ai été simplement parce que je vous promets que j'ai changé. Je sais que cela vous demandera du temps. Et je suis tout à fait prêt à vous faire mes preuves aussi longtemps et souvent que nécessaire. Mais je vous demande de m'accorder au moins le bénéfice du doute.

Personne ne dit rien et Dean pouvait sentir la tension chez les membres de sa famille. Il ne voulait toutefois pas interrompre Castiel s'il avait encore des choses à dire. Il était parfaitement capable de plaider sa cause seul. Il était suffisamment grand pour savoir ce qu'il convenait de dire ou non.

\- Je n'ai pas toujours été quelqu'un de bien. J'ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas fier. J'ai fait du mal à beaucoup de gens et je mériterais probablement de finir mes jours en prison. Je suis conscient que je ne dois mon salut qu'à Dean. Il a été mon ange gardien … il continue à l'être. Il m'a convaincu de coopérer avec le FBI. Il m'a appris à aimer. Il m'a donné envie d'avoir une vie normale et il … il m'a ouvert les yeux sur tellement de choses. Dean est quelqu'un de bien. Sans nul doute la meilleure personne qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Je l'aime. Je lui ai même proposé de m'épouser et je compte bien tenir la promesse que je lui ai faite ce soir là. Tout comme je compte tenir celle que je vais vous faire aujourd'hui.

Il s'interrompit alors pour reprendre son souffle. La famille de Dean l'écoutait avec attention et Dean était lui aussi totalement subjugué.

\- Je vous promets de veiller sur Dean. Je vous promets de le protéger et de toujours faire en sorte de le rendre heureux. Je vous promets de ne jamais lui faire du mal. Et je vous promets de veiller sur lui jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Dean est mon âme sœur. Il est … il est ma vie toute entière à présent. Et si j'ai toujours cru que je finirais seul … si j'ai toujours pensé que je saurais m'en contenter et en tirer le meilleur partie, je sais aujourd'hui que j'avais tort. Je ne peux plus envisager ma vie sans lui. Et c'est pour ça que je ferais en sorte qu'il n'ait jamais envie de me quitter. Je ferais en sorte de me montrer digne de lui. De faire en sorte de le mériter.

Dean avait tant de choses à répondre à ce petit discours. Mais il savait que Castiel ne s'adressait pas à lui. Et ce n'était clairement pas le bon moment pour avoir ce genre de conversation avec lui. Surtout pas quand il pouvait voir Jess approcher à son tour.

\- On pourrait peut être continuer cette conversation à l'intérieur non ? Lança t-elle en leur souriant.

Dean la prit aussitôt dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Jess en fit de même une seconde plus tard avec Castiel. Elle lui prit ensuite la main et l'attira en direction de la maison sans perdre une seconde.

\- Je veux tout savoir sur toi Castiel. On a tellement de choses à se dire toi et moi.

Dean sourit en voyant son petit ami suivre Jess sans protester. Il allait devoir la remercier. Elle était définitivement bien plus compréhensive que le reste de sa famille. Il était content qu'elle soit là.

Il allait les suivre à son tour quand Sam lui attrapa le bras pour le retenir. Dean lui jeta un coup d'œil, surpris par son geste.

\- Juste une minute Dean. Castiel ne risque rien du moment qu'il est avec Jess et je sais que tu le sais.

Dean ne pouvait pas nier ce point. Il avait confiance en la jeune femme pour faire en sorte que son petit ami soit le plus à l'aise possible. Il accepta donc de rester un peu seul avec son frère. Il espérait juste que Sam n'en profiterait pas pour lui faire des reproches ou pour critiquer à nouveau Castiel.

\- Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot pendant des heures. Je n'ai pas plus envie que toi de perdre une seconde de plus à débattre de Castiel quand il est évident que nous ne serons jamais d'accord le concernant.

\- Jamais Sam ? Si tu ne penses pas pouvoir un jour l'accepter comme mon petit ami et mon mari prochainement, on risque d'avoir un sacré problème tous les deux.

Sam grimaça alors avant de soupirer longuement.

\- Jamais était sans doute exagéré. Ce que je veux que tu comprennes, c'est que je continuerais à me méfier de lui. Je garderais un œil sur lui jusqu'à être vraiment sûr que tu ne risques rien tant que tu es avec lui. Et je n'oublierais probablement pas de si tôt tout ce qu'il a fait jusque là. Je veux bien lui donner une seconde chance. Je veux bien essayer d'apprendre à le connaître mais je ne le fais certainement pas pour lui. Je le fais pour toi. Parce que je refuse de te perdre et parce que je veux te voir heureux.

Dean savait combien cela devait être difficile pour Sam. A sa place, il n'aurait sans doute jamais été capable d'en faire autant. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son frère d'être méfiant. Castiel avait raison sur ce point.

\- Je te remercie Sammy. Et je peux te jurer que Castiel a changé. Tu ne peux peut être pas encore le croire mais tu finiras par le voir … comme je l'ai vu moi. Le simple fait que tu lui donnes une chance est déjà énorme. Je ne peux pas t'en demander de plus.

\- Parfait alors … tout va bien entre nous non ?

\- Tout va bien oui … du moment que tu ne profères plus de menaces stupides contre l'homme que j'aime.

\- Je te promets d'essayer.

Cela suffisait à Dean. Il sourit à son frère avant de le prendre une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Sam lui avait terriblement manqué ces derniers mois. Il était soulagé de l'avoir à nouveau dans sa vie. Et de pouvoir compter sur son soutien malgré tout. Il avait conscience de la chance qu'il avait.

\- Maintenant, on devrait probablement retourner à l'intérieur avant que Jess ne fasse fuir ton petit ami en le bombardant de questions gênantes sur votre vie sexuelle.

Dean rit alors avant de réaliser que c'était effectivement une possibilité. Jess n'avait aucune gêne et une curiosité débordante. Il était presque sûr qu'elle finirait par poser ce genre de questions à Castiel. Et il savait son petit ami capable d'y répondre sans omettre le moindre détail. Il était préférable d'empêcher ce désastre pendant qu'ils le pouvaient encore.

Il relâcha son frère puis prit aussitôt la direction de la maison. Castiel et Jess se trouvaient dans le salon, visiblement en pleine conversation. Bobby les écoutait d'une oreille distraite, assis sur son fauteuil. John était occupé à leur servir un verre dans la cuisine.

\- Dean, te voilà enfin ! Lança Jess en le regardant approcher. Castiel et moi étions justement en train de parler de toi.

Il sentit ses joues rougir et son malaise évident fit rire la jeune femme.

\- Je sais ce que tu imagines mais on n'en est pas encore là … et je n'aurais certainement pas abordé le sujet devant Bobby.

\- Elle n'aurait pas osé non. Il y a des choses vous concernant que je refuse d'entendre, assura Bobby en fronçant les sourcils.

Castiel les regardait tour à tour, visiblement amusé. Dean savait que leur famille n'avait rien de conventionnelle. Mais ils étaient proches les uns des autres et ils s'aimaient énormément. C'était en grande partie ce qui faisait leur force.

\- De quoi vous parliez alors si vous ne parliez pas de ça ? Demanda t-il en s'asseyant à côté de Castiel.

Son petit ami posa aussitôt une main sur sa cuisse. Tout le monde remarqua son geste mais personne ne fit la moindre réflexion.

\- De vos projets d'avenir. Castiel m'expliquait que vous aviez l'intention de vous installer en Californie proche de chez Sam et moi et je lui disais que c'était une super nouvelle

\- Nous n'avons pas encore affiné les détails mais c'est effectivement ce dont nous avons envie tous les deux, confirma t-il en souriant.

\- On pourra se voir tous les jours et sortir tous les quatre ensemble. Ça va être génial ! Lança t-elle.

Dean ne pouvait que partager son enthousiasme. Il devait reconnaître qu'il aimait l'idée d'habiter près de son frère et de Jess. Il aimait l'idée de pouvoir les voir quand il le souhaitait. D'être proche le jour où ils auraient des enfants. Il avait besoin d'être là pour eux. Il espérait juste que Castiel finirait par être autant emballé par l'idée que lui. Qu'il ne le faisait pas uniquement pour lui faire plaisir.

\- En attendant que vous puissiez concrétiser vos projets, je vous propose que l'on porte un toast ! Lança John en revenant dans la pièce.

Il avait un plateau avec plusieurs verres, cinq remplis de whisky et un contenant du soda pour lui. Il le posa sur la table basse puis attendit que tout le temps se soit servi pour lever son verre.

\- J'aimerais juste souhaiter à Castiel la bienvenue dans notre famille. Il sait à présent combien nous sommes proches les uns des autres et que nous serons toujours là pour veiller les uns sur les autres. Il sait également que nous ne laisserons personne faire du mal à l'un d'entre nous. Ce qui veut dire qu'en intégrant notre famille aujourd'hui et en acceptant les responsabilités que cela lui donne, il devient également l'un des nôtres et en conséquence, nous veillerons sur lui. Nous le protégerons et il aura toujours sa place ici avec nous.

Dean sentit sa gorge se nouer en entendant les mots de son père. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de répéter sa menace à demi mots mais il avait également laisser entrevoir une possibilité pour son petit ami de se faire une place dans leur famille. Tout le monde allait le garder à l'œil mais il avait le droit à cette seconde chance. Dean savait qu'il ne la laisserait pas lui échapper.

\- Merci pour ce que vous venez de dire Monsieur Winchester et merci de m'accueillir ainsi chez vous. Je peux vous promettre que je ferais en sorte de ne jamais vous décevoir.

\- Je compte sur toi mon garçon. Ou crois moi tu auras à faire à nous tous.

\- Santé ! Lança Dean pour mettre un terme à ce toast.

Il but ensuite une longue gorgée de son whisky. Castiel avait toujours la main posée sur sa cuisse. Il prit alors une seconde pour regarder autour de lui. Les gens qu'il aimait le plus au monde étaient avec lui. Il se trouvait dans la maison où il avait passé les meilleurs moments de son enfance. Et il était assis à côté de l'homme qui deviendrait bientôt son mari. Il ne voyait pas quoi demander de plus. La vie n'avait pas été simple pour eux. Ils avaient manqué de tout perdre à de multiples reprises. Mais ils avaient surmontés toutes les épreuves. Et ils étaient enfin arrivés au bout du chemin. L'avenir s'ouvrait à eux et ils avaient toutes les raisons d'être optimiste. Dean avait tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé. Et il comptait bien faire en sorte que cela continue ainsi jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.


	40. Bonheur

**Bonsoir**

 **Voici le chapitre 40, le dernier chapitre de cette longue histoire.**

 **Merci à vous de m'avoir été fidèles depuis le début. Merci pour tous vos messages et vos compliments. Je suis en train d'écrire une nouvelle histoire et sauf catastrophe le premier chapitre sera en ligne lundi.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi donc**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Happy de Pharell Williams**

 **Chapitre 40 : Bonheur**

 _« Le bonheur ne s'acquiert pas, il ne réside pas dans les apparences, chacun d'entre nous le construit à chaque instant de sa vie avec son cœur. »_

 _Proverbe Africain_

Castiel avait fini par réaliser qu'il ne connaissait rien au bonheur. Il avait cru savoir exactement ce qu'il était quand il avait commencé à travailler pour Crowley et à gagner des millions de dollars. Il avait cru le connaître aussi quand son influence avait grandi et que son pouvoir était devenu illimité. Il avait enfin cru être réellement heureux après sa rencontre avec Dean et durant les quelques mois qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble après son évasion.

Il avait eu tort. Rien de ce qu'il avait ressenti à l'époque n'était comparable à ce qu'il ressentait maintenant. Car il était réellement heureux à présent. Profondément et durablement. Et pas parce qu'il avait plus d'argent qu'il ne pouvait en dépenser dans une vie. Pas parce qu'il avait du pouvoir sur les autres. Et certainement pas parce qu'il avait réussi à échapper à la police et au FBI.

Castiel avait perdu son argent et perdu son pouvoir. Il avait fini par se rendre au FBI et par dénoncer tous ses anciens collaborateurs contre son immunité. Si toutes ces choses matérielles l'avaient réellement rendu heureux par le passé alors leur perte aurait du le rendre malheureux. Mais il ne l'était pas. Bien au contraire. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie.

Durant les deux mois qui avaient suivi sa première rencontre avec le FBI, Dean et lui avaient patiemment attendu le procès. Il y avait eu d'autres interrogatoires. D'autres preuves à donner. Castiel était totalement absorbé par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et Dean était là à chaque seconde pour lui apporter son soutien. Ils n'avaient plus parler mariage. Ils n'avaient même plus réellement parlé avenir. Ils s'étaient contenté de discuter du procès, d'envisager la présence d'un avocat auprès de Castiel et imaginer la condamnation à laquelle Crowley aurait droit.

Puis le procès avait finalement commencé. Castiel avait du faire face à son ancien mentor. Il avait du témoigner devant le juge et les douze jurés. Il avait du tout leur dire. Parler de son passé et admettre ses crimes. Il s'était senti jugé et même s'il ne risquait aucune peine de prison, il s'était également senti condamné moralement.

Dean avait tenté de lui apporter son soutien à nouveau mais Castiel avait cherché à le repousser. Se retrouver face à des hommes et des femmes le traitant comme le criminel qu'il était, s'entendre lister tout les délits qu'il avait commis lui avait rappelé le monstre qu'il n'avait jamais pensé être. Mais qu'il avait finalement toujours été aux yeux du monde. Il avait fini par ne plus comprendre comment Dean pouvait continuer à l'aimer malgré tout. Comment il pouvait entendre le procureur parler de lui ainsi et ne pas avoir envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou à nouveau.

Le jeune homme avait alors pris le temps de lui expliquer pourquoi. Il lui avait répété qu'il l'aimait malgré tout. Qu'il voyait derrière la façade qu'il s'était construite durant toutes ces années. Et qu'il savait qui Castiel était réellement aujourd'hui même si lui ne semblait pas encore capable de le voir.

Le procès avait été long et douloureux. Si les débats avaient pris de longues semaines à se clore, les jurés n'eurent besoin que de quelques heures pour parvenir à un verdict. Coupable. Crowley fut reconnu coupable de tous les chefs d'inculpations qui reposaient sur lui et condamné à la prison à perpétuité. Il n'en sortirait jamais. Et Castiel était enfin libre pour de bon.

Le FBI tint alors sa parole. L'un de ses directeurs convoqua une conférence de presse juste après que le verdict soit rendu. Le procès s'était tenu à huis clos et les journalistes avaient été forcé de rester à l'écart. Personne n'avait été mis au courant de l'implication de Castiel dans la condamnation de Crowley. Durant cette conférence de presse, Rufus Turner, l'ancien directeur de Dean, annonça publiquement que les charges contre Castiel étaient abandonnés. Qu'il avait été emprisonné à tort. Qu'il était à présent libre. Il lui présenta même des excuses au nom du Gouvernement pour ce malentendu. Castiel et Dean fêtèrent la nouvelle au lit pendant des heures.

Ils quittèrent le motel le lendemain sans perdre une seconde de plus. Dean avait de l'argent de côté et ils l'utilisèrent pour louer un petit appartement non loin de chez Sam et Jess. Le jeune homme mit ensuite son ancien appartement en vente. L'argent qu'ils en retirèrent leur assurait quelques mois de tranquillité. Ils pouvaient enfin débuter leur nouvelle vie ensemble.

Castiel eut besoin de quelques semaines pour s'adapter. Il avait heureusement Dean avec lui pour lui apprendre à n'être qu'un citoyen comme les autres. Ils firent ensemble le tour de ses compétences. Castiel avait un diplôme en gestion de patrimoine. Et s'il n'avait jamais officiellement exercé cette profession, il n'en était pas moins capable pour autant. Il finit par trouver un poste au sein d'une banque d'investissement. Il ne gagnait pas énormément d'argent au début mais les perspectives d'évolution étaient réelles. Et il était déterminé à devenir le meilleur.

De son côté, Dean avait fini par choisir sa nouvelle carrière. Il avait été largement inspiré par son frère au moment de prendre sa décision. Assister au procès de Castiel et regarder l'avocat de Crowley tenter vainement de défendre son client avait fini de le convaincre. Il voulait devenir avocat. Bien sûr, cela allait lui demander de reprendre ses études. Il ne pourrait pas exercer avant plusieurs années. Mais il était lui aussi déterminé et Castiel le soutenait dans son nouveau projet. Il savait que son petit ami croyait en la justice. Qu'il avait toujours voulu la servir d'une façon ou d'une autre. Devenir avocat était aujourd'hui sa seule chance de faire ce dont il avait toujours rêvé. Castiel n'avait aucun doute quant à sa capacité à réussir.

Six mois s'étaient écoulé depuis la fin du procès et Castiel était enfin réellement heureux. Il vivait dans un petit appartement avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Il avait enfin été accepté par sa famille. Il s'était fait quelques amis sur son lieu de travail. Et s'il avait du temporairement renoncer au luxe de son ancienne vie, il s'en contrefichait totalement. Car il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il n'avait rien de plus à demander.

Il apprenait de nouvelles choses tous les jours. Pas sur son travail. Il le connaissait par cœur. Mais sur lui même et sur toutes les petites choses qu'il n'avait jamais vécues jusque là et qu'il découvrait avec un appétit dévorant. Il aimait les soirées devant la télévision avec son petit ami blotti contre lui. Il aimait les rendez vous avec Jess et Sam. Il aimait les dimanches passés chez Bobby. Il aimait rentrer le premier à l'appartement et attendre patiemment le retour de Dean en lui préparant à dîner. Il aimait le coté domestique et ordinaire de chaque seconde de cette nouvelle vie. Et il n'aurait rien choisi de changer même si on lui en avait donné le pouvoir.

Ce soir, il voulait fêter l'anniversaire des six mois de la fin du procès. Il avait quitté le travail plus tôt pour faire des courses et préparer le repas préféré de son petit ami. Il y avait mis tout son cœur et si le résultat n'était pas vraiment parfait, il l'était suffisamment à ses yeux. Comme Dean le disait toujours. C'était l'intention qui comptait avant tout.

Il mit ensuite la table et installa deux bougies au centre pour ajouter un côté romantique à leur soirée.

Une fois que tout fut en place et à son goût, il prit une douche rapide puis s'installa sur le canapé pour attendre son petit ami. Ces derniers temps, Dean rentrait le plus souvent épuisé de l'université. Il passait de longues heures à la bibliothèque pour étudier. Comme dans chaque chose qu'il faisait, il voulait être le meilleur et il ne laissait rien au hasard pour atteindre son objectif. Comme il l'avait fait avec le FBI, il sortirait major de sa promotion. Castiel n'avait aucun doute sur ce point. Mais en attendant, il devait travailler. Et cela impliquait qu'il passe moins de temps avec son petit ami. Castiel ne le lui reprochait pas. Il pouvait même le comprendre.

Il était presque vingt heures quand Dean poussa enfin la porte de l'appartement, son sac à dos sur une épaule et un livre sous le bras. Il semblait totalement épuisé et pendant une seconde, Castiel eut envie d'annuler la soirée. Il était évident que son petit ami avait avant tout besoin de repos. Il n'avait probablement pas la tête à fêter quoi que ce soit. Surtout sans avoir été prévenu au préalable. Il était prêt à le conduire directement dans la chambre en faisant en sorte qu'il ne voit pas la table qu'il avait préparé mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Dean était déjà dans le salon quand Castiel le rejoignit.

\- Est-ce qu'on fête quelque chose ? Ne me dis pas que c'est ton anniversaire et que je l'ai oublié !

Castiel passa ses bras autour de son cou et déposa un rapide baiser sur sa bouche.

\- Bonsoir mon amour ? Comment s'est passé ta journée ? Et non, ce n'est pas mon anniversaire … juste … ça fait six mois aujourd'hui et … j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait fêter l'événement ensemble. Mais tu as l'air bien trop fatigué pour que je t'impose quoi que ce soit. On peut remettre ça à plus tard.

Dean le dévisagea une seconde avant de regarder la table à nouveau. Il semblait gêné et un peu en colère. Mais contre lui même, c'était évident.

\- J'avais oublié que c'était aujourd'hui. Je m'étais promis d'organiser quelque chose de spécial pour cet anniversaire et je l'ai oublié. Je suis désolé Cas. J'ai la tête ailleurs ces derniers mois et je sais que je ne suis pas aussi présent que tu le souhaiterais. Et c'est … ce que tu as préparé, c'est génial. C'est incroyablement romantique et … j'ai très envie de fêter cet anniversaire avec toi. Laisse moi juste déposer mes affaires dans la chambre et prendre une douche rapide. Ensuite, je suis tout à toi.

L'idée n'était évidemment pas pour lui déplaire. Mais il pouvait sentir que son petit ami avait besoin de récupérer un peu avant d'envisager quoi que ce soit d'autre.

\- Dure journée ? Demanda t-il alors.

\- Dure et longue et oh … je viens de penser à autre chose de dur et long … une chose que je compte bien voir avant la fin de la soirée.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de rire devant ce qui était une plaisanterie un peu stupide. Il aimait le sens de l'humour de son petit ami. Il aimait le fait que peu de gens puisse le comprendre. Cela lui donnait la sensation d'être unique. Spécial.

\- Il y a de fortes chances que tu puisses voir cette chose oui … et tu auras peut être même le droit de la toucher. Mais pour le moment, je veux que tu me racontes ta journée.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé de très excitant tu sais. Juste les mêmes cours et les mêmes longues heures passées à la bibliothèque pour préparer les examens qui approchent. Je te jure … parfois je me demande pourquoi j'ai jugé bon de devenir avocat.

\- Parce que tu voulais servir la loi et la justice et parce que tu es suffisamment intelligent pour réussir. Et tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour t'aider à réviser.

\- Ce dont j'ai surtout besoin pour le moment, c'est de quelqu'un pour m'aider à oublier que je dois réviser. Tu crois pouvoir être ce quelqu'un ?

Castiel sourit avant d'hocher la tête. Son petit ami avait de toute évidence avant tout besoin de se changer les idées. Il était stressé par les examens et par tout ce qu'il devait retenir d'ici là. Il avait envie de parler d'autre chose. De faire quelque chose de différent pour ne pas avoir à penser à tout ce qu'il ne savait pas encore et qu'il allait avoir besoin d'apprendre. Castiel se sentait tout à fait à la hauteur pour l'aider. Il avait même une idée plutôt intéressante qui lui venait à l'esprit pour y parvenir.

\- Voilà ce que je te propose. Tu vas aller dans la chambre et tu vas te déshabiller. Ensuite, tu t'allongeras sur le ventre et tu me laisserais t'aider à te détendre.

\- Tu sais … on dirait le scénario d'un film porno présenté comme ça.

\- Sauf que ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'ai en tête … du moins pas pour le moment. Je veux juste t'offrir un massage. Il est évident que tu en as bien besoin.

Dean fit mine d'avoir besoin de réfléchir à sa proposition quand ils savaient parfaitement tous les deux qu'il allait accepter. Castiel le laissa toutefois faire, amusé comme toujours par le comportement parfois enfantin de son petit ami.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que c'est une excellente idée, finit-il par accepter.

Castiel déposa un nouveau rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de reculer pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Mes idées sont toujours excellentes.

\- Je ne vais certainement pas dire le contraire maintenant … mais on en rediscutera peut être plus tard.

Il allait tourner les talons et prendre la direction de la chambre quand son regard se posa sur la table que Castiel avait soigneusement préparé.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'on dîne avant ? De toute évidence, tu as pris du temps pour préparer cette surprise et j'ai l'impression de tout gâcher.

Castiel secoua la tête. Il n'était pas surpris par la réaction de son petit ami. Il avait encore du mal à accepter l'idée de vouloir quelque chose pour lui. Il pensait toujours aux autres avant de penser à lui.

\- Tu ne gâches rien puisque c'est moi qui te le propose. Donc contente toi de faire ce que je te dis sans protester.

\- Ou ?

\- Ou tu le regretteras amèrement plus tard. Allez file.

Dean l'embrassa alors à son tour avant de reculer d'un pas en direction de la chambre.

\- Tu es le meilleur petit ami du monde et je t'aime, lança t-il en souriant.

Castiel doutait de pouvoir être proclamé « meilleur petit ami du monde » mais il faisait son maximum pour être le meilleur possible. Dean méritait qu'il fasse cet effort pour lui. Surtout après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir et ce qu'il avait sacrifié de son côté durant leur cavale. Il avait encore des choses à apprendre. Il était loin d'être parfait. Mais il était sur la bonne voie.

Il regarda Dean quitter le salon pour rejoindre la chambre puis prit le temps d'éteindre les bougies et de remettre son plat au four sans l'allumer. Il se lava ensuite les mains et rejoignit son petit ami quelques minutes plus tard.

Dean était immobile dos au lit. Il semblait attendre son retour pour commencer à se déshabiller. Castiel s'approcha de lui en lui souriant.

\- Tu n'es pas encore prêt ? Demanda t-il, amusé.

\- Je viens tout juste de réaliser que je ne t'ai même pas demandé comment ta journée s'était passé.

\- Je veux bien te répondre si et seulement si tu te déshabilles pendant que je te raconte.

Dean hocha la tête pour lui donner son accord et commença à retirer doucement sa chemise. Castiel l'observa une seconde avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je pense que tu risques d'être déçu car il ne s'est rien passé de très intéressant aujourd'hui. J'ai passé pratiquement toute la journée à travailler sur le même dossier … celui d'une société particulièrement prometteuse qu'on souhaiterait racheter et faire ensuite entrer en bourse. Oh et j'ai également été invité à déjeuner par un collègue. Ce qui n'est sans doute pas une chose particulièrement surprenante pour les autres mais ce qui était clairement une première pour moi. Et c'était plutôt sympa. Normal.

Dean lui sourit en continuant à se déshabiller. Il était torse nu à présent et commença à déboutonner son jean. Castiel fut distrait une seconde mais finit par reprendre le contrôle et la parole.

\- J'ai ensuite demandé à partir plus tôt et on me l'a accordé. Je suis passé faire des courses et j'ai commencé à préparer le dîner dès que je suis rentré. Bref … rien de bien passionnant. Désolé.

\- Rien de passionnant ? Cas, tu t'es fait un ami. C'est une super nouvelle.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on soit ami. C'était un déjeuner d'affaires. On travaille ensemble sur un dossier et il voulait en discuter au calme.

\- Cas, ce type veut devenir ton ami. Accepte le.

Castiel hocha la tête même s'il avait quelques doutes. Il commençait à bien s'entendre avec plusieurs de ses collègues mais il ne pensait pas encore pouvoir dire qu'il était ami avec l'un d'eux. Il avait toutefois appris à être patient. Il savait que ce genre de choses prenait du temps. Il avait déjà réussi à gagner leur respect et c'était une première étape de franchie.

Il chassa toutes ces idées de sa tête et reporta toute son attention sur Dean. Il avait fini de se déshabiller et se tenait entièrement nu devant lui. Comme à chaque fois, Castiel prit quelques secondes pour l'admirer. Il laissa ses yeux vagabonder le long de ses jambes musclées puis de son torse. Il observa les tâches de rousseur qui le recouvraient et ne put s'empêcher de se passer la langue sur les lèvres. Quand ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur le visage de son petit ami, il réalisa qu'il souriait largement.

\- Tu as besoin de quelques minutes de plus ou est-ce que je peux m'allonger ?

Castiel secoua la tête en souriant à son tour.

\- Allonge toi confortablement. Je vais chercher l'huile.

Dean fit ce qu'il lui demandait alors que Castiel quittait à nouveau la pièce pour rejoindre la salle de bains. Il avait acheté de l'huile de massage quelques mois plus tôt pour faire une surprise à son petit ami. Il avait été particulièrement satisfait du résultat. Il n'avait pas reproduit l'expérience depuis. Mais ce soir était le moment idéal pour l'utiliser à nouveau.

Quand il revint dans la chambre, Dean était allongé sur le ventre, ses bras sous l'oreiller sur lequel reposait son visage. Il avait la tête tournée sur le côté pour regarder Castiel approcher. Ce dernier s'immobilisa à nouveau et s'autorisa à l'observer quelques secondes. Dean était parfait. De la solidité évidente de ses larges épaules, en passant par la courbure délicate de son dos au dessin de ses fesses. C'était presque comme s'il avait été sculpté par le plus talentueux des artistes. Et Castiel ne se lasserait jamais de le regarder.

Mais il avait une tâche à accomplir et il comptait bien le faire. Il grimpa sur le lit puis s'installa sur les cuisses de son petit ami. Il fit ensuite couler de l'huile dans ses mains avant de les poser sur le dos de Dean. Il chercha les nœuds qui s'y étaient formés du bout des doigts avant d'entreprendre de les faire disparaître un à un. Son petit ami commença à gémir aussitôt, l'encourageant à continuer.

\- Et toi mon cœur … est-ce que tu penses pouvoir te faire des amis parmi tes camarades ?

Dean n'avait pas les mêmes problèmes que lui quand il était question de tisser des liens avec les autres. Il était drôle et charmant et les gens étaient naturellement attirés par lui. Il savait comment se faire des amis. Bien sur, c'était un peu plus délicat à l'université. La majorité de ses camarades n'avaient pas plus de dix huit ans et il se sentait vieux face à eux. Ce qui ne manquait pas de le faire rire à chaque fois que Dean le lui disait. S'il se trouvait vieux à vingt cinq ans, qu'en était il de Castiel qui en avait dix de plus ?

\- Certains élèves de mon groupe de travail ont l'air sympas. Mais on passe tout notre temps à travailler et il est difficile de penser à autre chose à l'approche des examens. Ce sera peut être différent après. Et puis de toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de me faire des amis. Je t'ai toi et j'ai Sam et Jess. Il y a aussi Jo. J'ai du monde autour de moi. Je ne me sens jamais seul.

Castiel savait que son petit ami ne disait pas ça uniquement pour le rassurer. Il n'estimait réellement pas avoir besoin de se faire plus d'amis. Il ne fermait pas la porte mais il ne le cherchait pas activement non plus. Il se contentait d'attendre et de voir. Castiel choisit donc de ne pas insister et de continuer à le masser en silence. Son dos était entièrement noué et il avait pas mal de travail devant lui pour le détendre complètement.

\- En parlant de Sam d'ailleurs, il m'a appelé juste avant que je ne quitte la fac. Il avait une grande nouvelle à m'annoncer.

Castiel était tout ouï. Ses rapports avec Sam restaient compliqués. Il savait que le frère de son petit ami restait méfiant malgré les six mois écoulés et l'issue du procès. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il devait également reconnaître qu'il avait fait des efforts. Il l'appelait même par son prénom à présent. Il cherchait à apprendre à le connaître. Il tentait de l'accepter. Il avait encore du chemin à faire mais il était définitivement sur la bonne voie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à t'annoncer ? Demanda t-il sans cesser de masser le dos de son petit ami.

Maintenant qu'il avait chassé les nœuds sur le haut, il s'était attaqué au bas. Il était difficile pour lui de ne pas penser à la proximité des fesses du jeune homme. Mais il voulait rester concentré sur ce qu'il faisait.

\- Il va demander Jess en mariage, répondit finalement Dean.

Castiel sourit aussitôt. Il n'était pas surpris. Il était évident que ces deux là étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Ils s'aimaient sincèrement et le mariage n'était que l'étape suivante pour eux. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils seraient extrêmement heureux ensemble.

\- Elle va dire oui. J'espère qu'il n'est pas inquiet sur ce point au moins. Jess n'attend que ça depuis que je la connais.

\- Il l'est un peu si. C'est justement pour ça qu'il voulait me parler. Je crois qu'il avait besoin de mes conseils et de s'entendre dire qu'elle ne dirait jamais non. Il voulait également me demander d'être son témoin si toutefois la réponse était positive.

Ce n'était pas une surprise pour lui non plus. Sam ne pouvait pas choisir quelqu'un d'autre que son frère comme témoin. Pas quand ils étaient aussi proches. Et Castiel savait combien cela touchait son petit ami. Il avait toujours voulu tenir ce rôle pour son petit frère.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que mon petit frère soit sur le point de se marier. C'est … j'ai toujours su que Jess et lui finiraient par le faire mais je … je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait aussi tôt. Je pensais encore avoir quelques années pour me faire à l'idée ou me préparer.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Il avait la sensation que Dean cherchait à lui faire passer un message. Il n'était pas déstabilisé par la rapidité de la demande de son frère. Il était heureux pour lui. Mais il était également jaloux. Il était le grand frère et si la logique avait été respecté, il aurait du être le premier à se marier. Ils en avaient déjà discuté. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils voulaient se marier. Mais après le procès, ils avaient eu d'autres choses à faire et à penser. Ils avaient fini par mettre ce projet de côté. Castiel comprenait à présent qu'il s'agissait là d'une erreur. Et pour une fois, elle était facile à réparer.

\- Installe toi sur le dos, lança t-il en se soulevant pour que son petit ami puisse bouger.

Il voulait le regarder dans les yeux quand il lui ferait sa demande. Il n'avait pas de bague et il n'avait rien préparé. Mais il savait ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Et il savait que Dean se fichait du contexte. Il voulait juste que Castiel passe enfin à l'acte.

Quand le jeune homme fut installé sur le dos, Castiel se réinstalla sur ses cuisses et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Il ignora le sexe tendu de son petit ami et se força à garder ses yeux dans les siens. Le reste pouvait encore attendre un peu.

\- Quoi ? Demanda alors Dean qui semblait avoir compris que Castiel s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose.

Les mots étaient simples à prononcer. Castiel les avait déjà dit une fois. Mais comme Sam et malgré la certitude que Dean s'empresserait de dire oui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être sensiblement nerveux. C'était une grande étape. Un moment qui resterait ensuite gravé dans leurs mémoires.

\- Je sais que j'aurais du te le dire plus tôt mais depuis la fin du procès, les choses sont allées vite et on a été tous les deux extrêmement occupé. J'ai fini par mettre tout ça de côté et … je n'aurais pas du. Je t'avais promis que ce serait la première chose qu'on ferait une fois que je serais un homme libre. J'aurais du tenir cette promesse.

\- Cas, est-ce que tu t'apprêtes à me dire ce que je pense que tu t'apprêtes à me dire ?

\- Dean Winchester … tu es l'homme de ma vie. Tu es mon âme sœur. Je veux vieillir avec toi et construire mon avenir à tes côtés. Veux tu bien m'épouser et faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde ?

Pendant une seconde, Dean le dévisagea, visiblement surpris et déstabilisé par sa demande. Il finit par froncer les sourcils.

\- Est-ce que tu me le demandes juste parce que Sam s'apprête à le demander à Jess ? Parce que je ne suis pas jaloux de mon frère. Je ne suis pas jaloux à l'idée qu'il puisse se marier avant moi.

Castiel savait que ce n'était pas entièrement vrai mais il savait également que le signaler à son petit ami risquait surtout de le braquer. Il choisit donc d'employer une autre tactique.

\- Non, je te le demande parce que je le veux. Parce qu'entendre que Sam se prépare à faire sa demande m'a rappelé que j'aurais du faire la mienne depuis longtemps maintenant. Alors ? Est-ce que tu veux bien m'épouser ?

Dean sourit alors, visiblement soulagé par son explication. Il se redressa ensuite pour que son visage soit à la même hauteur que celui de Castiel et posa ses mains sur ses joues.

\- Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser. Oui … la réponse est oui … mille fois oui.

Castiel sourit à son tour, soulagé même s'il n'avait pas vraiment de raison d'être inquiet. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de son petit ami et l'embrassa aussitôt sur la bouche. Il ne chercha pas à garder ce baiser chaste. Il poussa sa langue dans la bouche de Dean et vint chercher la sienne. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes jusqu'à devoir se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle.

\- On va se marier, jeta t-il alors, toujours sous l'effet de la réponse positive de son petit ami … de son fiancé.

\- On se marier oui … mais pas ce soir … ce soir, tu vas me faire l'amour.

Castiel y comptait bien. Il avait imaginé que la soirée se terminerait ainsi dès qu'il avait proposé un massage à son petit ami. Mais il n'était pas contre l'idée de passer directement aux choses sérieuses.

\- Et mon massage ? Demanda t-il alors en inclinant la tête sur le côté. Tu n'as pas envie que je finisse ce que j'ai commencé ?

Dean secoua la tête.

\- Ce massage n'était rien de plus qu'un préliminaire et on le sait tous les deux. Mais ma patience a ses limites et si tu n'es pas en moi d'ici le prochain quart d'heure, je peux te jurer que je finirais seul.

Castiel aimait entendre Dean tenir ce genre de propos. Il aimait le voir prendre des initiatives et exiger ce qu'il voulait. Il aimait qu'il prenne des initiatives.

\- Même si l'idée a ses mérites, ce sera pour une prochaine fois. Ce soir, tu es à moi.

Dean sourit alors avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Il commença ensuite à se pencher à nouveau en arrière en attirant Castiel avec lui pour ne pas interrompre le baiser. Il s'installa sur son petit ami, ses jambes entre les siennes et ils continuèrent à s'embrasser pendant de longues minutes. Castiel entreprit ensuite de déposer des baisers dans son cou puis sur son torse, reliant les tâches de rousseur qui s'y trouvaient entre elles du bout de la langue. Il descendit le long de son sternum jusqu'à son ventre puis après avoir joué quelques secondes avec son nombril, il prit son sexe dans sa bouche. Dean poussa aussitôt un long gémissement qui encouragea Castiel à continuer.

Par habitude et par réflexe, Dean écarta ensuite les jambes, les plia puis laissa retomber ses genoux à l'extérieur. Castiel avait toujours les mains couvertes d'huile. Il pressa donc un doigt entre les fesses de son petit ami et ne fut pas surpris de pouvoir le faire pénétrer rapidement à l'intérieur. Il le fit aller et venir en ciblant la prostate de Dean tout en continuant à faire aller et venir sa bouche sur toute la longueur de son sexe.

Quand il sentit les cuisses du jeune homme se tendre, signalant qu'il était proche de l'orgasme, il relâcha son sexe et ajouta un second doigt à l'intérieur de lui. Il observa l'endroit où ils étaient joint, fasciné avant d'ajouter un troisième doigt. Il pressa volontairement contre la prostate de son petit ami à plusieurs reprises pour lui arracher de nouveaux gémissements.

Quand il estima qu'il était prêt, il retira ses doigts puis remonta le long de son corps en prenant le temps de l'embrasser à nouveau sur le ventre, le torse et le cou. Il s'écarta ensuite de lui et se déshabilla rapidement. Quand il fut entièrement nu, il reprit place entre ses jambes et couvrit son sexe d'huile de massage. Il le positionna ensuite correctement puis poussa ses hanches en avant.

\- Cas, gémit Dean quand il pénétra doucement en lui.

La sensation était toujours aussi forte malgré le nombre incalculable de fois où ils avaient fait l'amour. Il attendit d'être totalement à l'intérieur du jeune homme puis s'immobilisa pour apprécier les sensations durant quelques secondes. Dean referma alors ses cuisses autour de ses hanches et Castiel sut qu'il lui demandait de bouger. Il le connaissait suffisamment à présent pour toujours savoir ce dont il avait besoin. Et il faisait en sorte de lui donner à chaque fois.

Il recula les hanches puis les propulsa en avant. Il cibla une nouvelle fois sa prostate pour lui procurer un maximum de plaisir. Il choisit un rythme soutenu d'entrée. Il n'était pas question de performances ce soir. Il ne voulait pas pousser son petit ami à le supplier. Il voulait le faire jouir.

Il continua donc d'aller et venir en lui rapidement, savourant chacun de ses gémissements et laissant échapper quelques cris de son côté.

\- Cas, lança Dean à nouveau après un moment.

Castiel accéléra un peu plus encore le rythme de ses hanches. Il savait que Dean n'aurait pas besoin qu'il touche son sexe pour atteindre l'orgasme. Il n'en avait que rarement besoin. Il aimait plus que tout la sensation du sexe de Castiel allant et venant en lui et il était extrêmement sensible quand on stimulait sa prostate.

Il choisit donc de plonger son regard dans celui de son petit ami en continuant ses mouvements de piston. Il lut sur son visage le moment où le plaisir fut trop fort pour qu'il le contienne plus longtemps. Il s'assura donc de continuer à harceler sa prostate jusqu'à sentir le muscle autour de son sexe se contracter brusquement. Il garda les yeux rivés sur Dean durant tout le temps que cela dura. Le jeune homme avait les traits déformés par le plaisir et la bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux. Il était à couper le souffle. Castiel prolongea son orgasme en continuant à bouger à l'intérieur de lui. Puis quand le jeune homme eut fini, il s'abandonna au plaisir à son tour.

Il eut la sensation que cela durait des heures. Que le temps s'était suspendu. Quand il eut fini, il se laissa tomber sur le jeune homme et enfouit aussitôt son visage dans son cou. Il inspira profondément pour emplir ses narines de son odeur et ferma les yeux.

Il aimait plus que tout faire l'amour avec le jeune homme. Mais il aimait presque plus encore les minutes qui suivaient. Celles où ils étaient encore tous les deux sous le coup de leur orgasme et où ils se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre. C'était plus intime encore. Surtout quand il était toujours à l'intérieur du jeune homme.

Comme à chaque fois, Dean referma ses bras autour de lui et enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il les caressa une seconde avant de reprendre finalement la parole.

\- Tu vas sans doute te moquer de moi mais … je commence à avoir faim. Est-ce qu'il est trop tôt pour proposer qu'on goûte à ton super dîner ?

Castiel ricana une seconde, amusé. Son petit ami avait très souvent faim après avoir fait l'amour. Mais le plus souvent, il refusait de quitter le lit et exigeait que Castiel lui apporte quelque chose à grignoter. Il le faisait à chaque fois bien sûr. Il était incapable de lui dire non de toute façon.

Et son idée n'était pas mauvaise. Il s'était effectivement donné du mal pour lui préparer son plat préféré. Il avait très envie qu'il y goûte.

\- Ici ou dans le salon ? Demanda t-il alors.

\- Dans le salon mais je ne m'habillerais pas. Et toi non plus.

Castiel hocha la tête puis recula. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur la bouche de son petit ami avant de quitter le lit pour rejoindre le salon. Il réchauffa rapidement le plat au four micro onde puis le déposa au centre de la table. Dean le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard après un détour par la salle de bains pour se débarrasser des traces de son orgasme et de celui de Castiel.

Ils s'assirent à la table face à face puis commencèrent à manger.

\- Tu sais … je suis sûr que dès que j'aurais annoncé la nouvelle à Sam et Jess, elle insistera pour qu'on organise nos mariages ensemble. Peut être même pour qu'on se marie le même jour et au même endroit.

Castiel pouvait effectivement imaginer la jeune femme leur faisant une telle proposition.

\- J'adore Jess et j'apprécie également beaucoup ton frère mais ce mariage devrait être le notre et le notre uniquement. Comme le leur sera leur moment. Je n'ai pas envie de le partager. Sauf si tu en as envie bien sûr …

\- Non, je suis d'accord. Je veux que les gens n'aient d'yeux que pour moi quand on se mariera … et pas sur Jess dans ce qui sera probablement une robe magnifique qui la mettra en valeur.

\- Tu pourrais lui voler la vedette facilement si tu choisissais de porter la même robe.

\- Ou je pourrais me contenter d'un costume. Ça peut être bien aussi.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de penser à ce que son mariage pourrait être. A ce à quoi il voulait qu'il ressemble. Il n'avait jamais envisager de se marier avant Dean. Mais il était sûr d'au moins une chose. Il ne voulait pas quelque chose d'extravagant. Une cérémonie simple et intime où ne seraient présents que leurs proches.

Il était excité à l'idée d'épouser le jeune homme. Mais le mariage ne se résumait pas uniquement à la cérémonie qui en marquait le début. C'était tout le reste qu'il était impatient de connaître. Et quand il prenait le temps d'y réfléchir, il y avait une chose sur laquelle il refusait de revenir. Une chose qu'il n'avait pas encore pris le temps de suggérer à Dean. C'était le bon moment.

\- Je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux vraiment comme cérémonie. Et je pense qu'on va avoir besoin d'en discuter ensemble pour être sûr qu'il soit parfait pour nous deux mais … il y a quelque chose que je voudrais et que je dois te demander.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas quelque chose de bizarre comme … m'épouser sur une plage au coucher du soleil ou … faire un mariage nudiste.

\- Non ce n'est pas … ça ne concerne pas la cérémonie. C'est … je voudrais prendre ton nom une fois qu'on sera marié.

\- Tu quoi ?

Dean semblait surpris de l'entendre. Castiel n'en avait effectivement jamais parlé avant mais c'était pourtant une décision logique qui s'était imposée à lui rapidement.

\- Je veux devenir Castiel Winchester. Je sais que mon nom a été blanchi et je sais que ce n'est pas un problème pour les gens que je côtoie tous les jours mais … il reste attaché à tout ce que j'ai pu faire par le passé. Il me rappelle chaque jour le mal que j'ai pu faire et les crimes que j'ai commis. Je n'en veux plus. Je suis un homme nouveau et ce mariage est … c'est une nouvelle étape sur le chemin que j'ai emprunté en acceptant de témoigner pour le FBI. Prendre ton nom serait le meilleur moyen de tirer un trait définitif sur l'homme que j'ai été par le passé.

Il espérait que cela aurait autant de sens pour Dean que cela en avait pour lui. Il avait besoin que son petit ami accepte. Il ne lui en voudrait pas s'il venait à refuser. Mais il aurait du mal à renoncer à l'idée.

\- Cas, c'est … commença Dean avant de s'interrompre.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel eut peur que la fin de sa phrase soit « totalement ridicule ». Il choisit toutefois de ne rien dire.

\- C'est la chose la plus incroyable que tu m'aies demandé et … tu penses peut être que prendre mon nom serait un cadeau que je te ferais mais … en ce qui me concerne en me demandant de t'appeler comme moi, c'est toi qui me fait le plus merveilleux des cadeaux. Et ma réponse est oui bien sûr. Je serais fier et honoré que tu t'appelles Winchester.

Castiel sourit alors soulagé. Il aurait pu se lancer dans de longs remerciements mais il savait que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Son sourire en disait suffisamment sur la joie qu'il ressentait. Et Dean le savait. Il n'avait pas besoin de mots pour le lui faire comprendre.

\- Tu sais qu'on va être ridiculement heureux tous les deux, souffla t-il à la place.

\- Oh je le sais crois moi … les gens vont être jaloux de nous. D'abord parce qu'on forme clairement un couple extrêmement séduisant mais aussi et surtout parce qu'on va être tellement heureux qu'on leur donnera la nausée.

Castiel secoua la tête avant de recommencer à manger. Ils restèrent silencieux durant quelques minutes avant que Dean ne reprenne finalement la parole.

\- Sam sera mon témoin, déclara t-il.

Castiel l'aurait deviné. Et il savait que Sam serait fier d'être le témoin de son frère. Mais cela soulevait une question. Qui pouvait-il choisir lui ? Il n'avait pas de frère ou de sœur et il n'avait toujours pas réussi à se faire de vrais amis à son travail. Il avait perdu tous les anciens quand il avait choisi de témoigner contre eux. Il aurait pu paniquer en songeant qu'il n'avait pas personne à qui le demander mais une idée s'imposa aussitôt à son esprit.

\- Jess … je veux qu'elle soit mon témoin.

Dean sourit en hochant la tête, approuvant clairement son choix. Castiel ne s'était peut être pas encore fait des amis à son travail mais il en avait déjà une avec la jeune femme. Ils étaient proches depuis le jour de leur rencontre. Elle l'avait accepté immédiatement et sans jamais porter le moindre jugement sur lui. Elle était le témoin idéal.

\- Elle en sera honorée, assura Dean avant de recommencer à manger.

Castiel l'espérait. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle dirait oui. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle accepte parce qu'elle avait de la peine pour lui ou parce qu'il n'avait personne d'autre. Il voulait qu'elle l'accepte parce qu'elle en avait envie. Il ferait en sorte qu'elle le sache quand il le lui demanderait.

Ils terminèrent leur plat en silence puis Dean passa de longues minutes à le complimenter sur ses talents de cuisiner. Ils débarrassèrent ensuite la table côte à côte avant de s'installer sur le canapé et de se blottir l'un contre l'autre pour regarder la télévision.

Ils ne reparlèrent pas du mariage. Ils ne commencèrent pas à discuter des détails de la cérémonie. Et Castiel était parfaitement content ainsi. Il voulait apprécier ce moment. Assimiler pour de bon l'idée que cet homme extraordinaire qu'il tenait dans ses bras n'était plus seulement son petit ami mais également son fiancé. Ils auraient le temps de discuter des détails après la fin des examens de Dean. Rien ne pressait.

Oui. Castiel avait toujours cru savoir ce qui pouvait le rendre heureux. Mais il avait eu tort dès le début. Le bonheur ne résidait clairement pas dans l'argent, les biens matériels ou l'influence qu'on pouvait avoir. Il résidait dans ces moments uniques passés avec l'être aimé. Dans la certitude qu'on passera le restant de notre vie avec lui ou elle. Et dans le fait de se savoir entouré par des gens qui n'étaient pas là uniquement pour profiter de votre fortune ou parce qu'ils avaient peur de vous.

Castiel avait appris toutes ces choses au contact de Dean. Il avait appris à voir le monde d'un nouvel œil. Et à apprécier toutes ces petites choses qu'il avait ignoré jusque là. Il lui devait absolument tout. De son bonheur à sa liberté. Il allait faire en sorte de lui rendre la pareille. Il allait s'assurer de le rendre heureux jusqu'à la fin de leur jour. C'était le plus merveilleux des plans en fin de compte.


End file.
